Mystic Digital War
by Fruitloop Trooper
Summary: After the fight with Piedmon,Tai Kamiya was killed.7 years later,he returned to a very different word. Now,in a world of decit,betrayal,bloodlust and vengence, true love with conquer all. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Mystic Digimon War:

Prologue:

                "Clown Trick!"

                Wargreymon jumped out of the way, the massive beam of energy that flickered the world around it blasted the ground, throwing a shower of rocks into the air.

                From his position on the ground, Tai covered his head, trying to shield his vulnerable spots from the hailstorm. He was successful. He was alive, but how much longer was the question.

                "Tai!" his sister cried from the sideline,"Are you okay?"

                "I'm just fine, Kari," he said, struggling to his feet,"Never been better."

                "Tai!" Kari yelled,"I'm not a little kid anymore! I know you're lying!"

                "Tai," Izzy said in a more reasonable voice,"You can't last much longer, I'm sending Tentomon in."

                "No!" Tai yelled back, sending a small amount of fear into Izzy. He had never seen his best friend so focused before. Tai's brown eyes had become red, his brown hair seemed to stand up on its end, much like a frightened cat. His hands were clenched so tight, that his white gloves were starting to show signs of red. He looked like a demon, complimented nicely by the explosions caused by Wargreymon's battle in the background. "Stay there!"

                Izzy regained his composure,"Tai, why is it that every time I ask, you never let me join in the fight? Are you embarrassed by me?"

                Tai was taken back by this statement. "No, of course not!"

                "Then why?"

                "Because," Tai said,"This jerk is all mine!"

                "Nice try!" Kari yelled, walking over to stand at Izzy's side,"but I know the only reason that you're fighting alone is so you can protect us, but it won't work. You need help, and we're going in."

                "No!" Tai yelled again,"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you, stay there."

                Kari ignored her older brother and turned to her Digimon instead. "Ready, Gatomon?"

                The small, white feline Digimon nodded. "Yeah, let's show this joker what an Angel Digimon can do."

                "No!" Tai yelled once again,"This is the last time I'm going to tell you, STAY THERE, KARI!"

                Kari backed down, with tears starting to form in her eyes. Izzy was surprised also, "Tai never yelled at Kari before," he thought,"He's really serious."

                "But what about you?" Kari asked.

                "Don't worry about me," Tai said, turning back towards the battle,"This is where I need to be!"

                He watched with fierce interested as Wargreymon slashed Piedmon across the chest.Then, while the evil Digimon was examining his wound, Wargreymon kicked him in the face, sending Piedmon crashing into a nearby rock wall, sending a rain of stones and sparks which set the small grass around them ablaze. "I think we won!" Tai said, triumphantly.

                "Hardly," Piedmon said, flying upward out of the smoke and fire. The symbolism wasn't lost on Tai. Piedmon was a demon rising up out of hell to destroy the angle that would lay his kingdom to waste.

                Wargreymon slammed into the ground a few feet in front of Tai. "I don't know how much longer I can hold out," he said.

                "Just a bit longer," Tai lied,"Then Sora will come running up here with Matt and Metalgarurumon, hold on a bit longer. I believe in you."

                "How charming," Piedmon said, landing. He held his crossed hands up with the index fingers pointed outward. With a quick smile, he fired his 'gun'. "Clown Trick!"

                Wargreymon was too tired to move out of the way. The energy blast hit him in the chest, tearing his armor breastplate to shreds.

                The five on the sidelines were horrified and amazed. Andromon, Izzy, Tentomon, Kari, and Gatomon wanted to help Tai, but, even though they never admitted it to themselves, they had hoped that Wargreymon would be able to defeat Piedmon. That this Dinousar Warrior Digimon of Courage would be able to lay the evil tyrant to waste, but, hopes are too often shattered.

                Tai's were. He wasn't even thinking right when he started to crawl over to his Digimon. "Wargreymon," he mumbled,"I'll save you. I'll protect you...." He reached out his hand, trying to grasp at him, but fell to the ground.

                Izzy wasn't sure what to do. For all intents and purposes, Wargyermon, was dead, Tai, was not far off. He wanted to run over to his friend's side, but was sure that Piedmon would slaughter him before he made it. 

                "Izzy," Kari said,"We've got to help him." She started to run over to her brother's side, when Izzy held her back.

                "What are you doing?" she asked, feverously, her eyes full of tears.

                "We can't go," he said.

                "You're just going to let my brother died?" she screamed.

                "Listen to me," he said,"Piedmon will kill us without a doubt! Wargreymon was a hundred times stronger than Angewomon and Megakabuterimon, a thousand times stronger, and Piedmon beat him! We don't stand a chance!"

                "But we can't just leave him there!" Kari pleaded,"He's still alive! Please Izzy! I don't want to lose him!"

                Izzy saw the look in the young Kamiya's eyes. Despite her protests that she wasn't a child, Izzy saw in her eyes a small girl pleading with her to save her brother. "All right," he said,"Let's go."

                They started to run out to their fallen leader's side, when they heard a voice that filled them with hope and faith once more. "Tai!"

                "Izzy!" Kari shouted with joy,"Did you hear that? Its Matt! He's back!"

                Izzy smiled triumphantly and turned towards the sound of their friends voice. Matt was riding on Garurumon's back, with Joe and Gommamon behind him. The blue wolf cast off its stereotype of a big bad wolf, instead, he was the brave hunter, running to the rescue

                "Tai!" Sora yelled, soaring to the ground on Birdramon's feet along with T.K. and Patamon,"We're here!"

                They landed behind Matt and Joe. She rushed around them and gasped.. "Tai," she said,"Oh no no!"

                Matt would have gotten to Tai first, if Sora hadn't of pushed him out of the way. She knelt down in front of him, and placed his head on her legs,"Tai?"

                Tai's eyes opened slowly. "Sora," he said, almost as if he was thinking of her name,"Sora, w-what are you doing..? W-why do you care? I-I thought you were in love with Matt."

                "That doesn't mean that I don't care about you," she said, tears starting to form in her eyes

                Matt crossed his arms and huffed behind Sora. Any chance, any hope of remorse fell from Yamato Ishida, when he saw his girlfriend fussing over another man. 

                "Don't worry," Sora said,"Matt's here, we'll be able to stop Piedmon now. Just hang on Tai...."

                The last Dark Master turned his lips into a snarl. "Don't bet on it!" He drew his hands together and fired at Tai again. Sora saw what was happening and tried to cover Tai with her body, and Matt jumped over Sora to protect her. Tai was well guarded, however, he was not Piedmon's target.

                Matt heard his Digimon cry out in pain. He spun around and saw Gabumon slam into a large rock. His eyes rolled back into his head and he crashed into the ground. "Gabumon!" Matt cried, running over to him,"No!"

                The Digidestined sank their heads in defeat. Metalgarurumon was their last hope, now, there was none.

                Piedmon laughed triumphantly as he pulled his swords out from their holding places on his back. "Now," he said,"Who's next? Ah, I know, I'll start with that little light brat!"

                Tai's eyes shot open wide. "No!" he screamed, which sent Sora flying off of him. His eyes were red and were staring straight at Piedmon. "You leave Kari alone, you jack@##!"

                Tai's crest started glowing brightly, very brightly. The light of courage shown forth from the fallen Digidestined leader, showering the tip of Spiral Mountain, Destiny's Peak, with the light of the sun, the power of fire.

                Wargreymon slowly started to move. He stretched to his feet, his armor cracked, his skin bleeding, but, more then enough fight left in him. He quickly got to his feet and charged forward. Piedmon was in awe, too surprised to dodge out of the way before Wargreymon connected his fist with Piedmon's face. 

                The evil Dark Master stumbled backwards and Wargreymon blasted him again. Piedmon raised his fist and pounded Wargreymon in the stomach. Wargreymon brought his knee out and connected it with Piedmon's stomach.

                The Digidestined cheered loudly as they watched their leader's Digimon go toe for toe with the last Dark Master. They all knew that soon the Dark Masters would be defeated, and Spiral Mountain would disappear. Soon, their mission would be over, and they would be able to return home.

                Sora, however, knew how much of a strain it was taking on Tai. She looked at him with tears forming in her eyes. She knew what was about to happen, and she couldn't stop him.

                Wargreymon continued his battle, slashing and pounding, kicking and blasting. Finally, Piedmon lurched back slightly, and placed both his hands together, and raised them high above his head. "This is it!" Wargreymon thought, "We're both putting everything we've got into this."

                Wargreymon's fists pounded the top of Piedmon's head, as the evil clown's own fists connected with Tai's Digimon. A massive sonic bomb sounded throughout Destiny's Peak, shattering the very stone of the mountain. Both combatants were still for a long moment, then, Piedmon lurched back and fell over, slamming into the ground. Wargreymon fell over backwards, covered by a bright light, then shrinking into a small ball and landing next to Tai.

                Tai's crest started to dim, as his eyes started to droop. "D-did we, did we win?"

                "Yes," Sora said, crying,"You did it, you saved us all!"

                Tai smiled proudly. "S-Sora, I- I want you to know that...."

                "I know Tai," she said, crying,"I've always known."

                The rest of the Digidestined watched as Tai's eyes started to droop. Kari ran from Izzy's grasp over to her fallen brother's side. She pushed Sora out of the way, and started bawling as she laid her hands on her brother. "Tai..Tai..." she cried.

                "T-this can't be happening," Izzy said, watching his best friend lying on the ground,"H-he gave Wargreymon too much of his energy. He..he has n-nothing left..."

                "No," Andromon said,"It cannot end like this, he must survive."

                "Kari," Tai said, looking up at his sister, almost as if he was thinking of her name,"Sora, yes, you'd....be...perfect..."

                She was confused as she watched Tai nod his head, agreeing to a thought in his head. "Kari," he said, almost in a whipser,"It falls to you now. M-my power, I give to you.... d-don't let me down..."

                She nodded, tears falling down her cheek.

                He raised his head, and lightly brushed her cheek,"And....I want you to know that I love you, always have, and always will....."

                His hand fell to the ground and remained motionless. "Brother," she cried,"You can't leave me, you can't! Please, Please..."

                As her tears hit Tai's crest, it began to glow. The crest left the Tag and floated up into the air, surrounded by a bright orange light. 

                "Kari, my dear sister," she heard Tai's voice in her head,"This is my final gift to you. Keep the Crest of Courage, until another comes to receive it."

                "I will Tai," she said, holding the object close to her heart,"I will."

                Kari cried long and hard, her head pushed deeply into Tai's chest. The rest of the Digidestined were crying also, Sora's head was buried deep into her hands, and Izzy couldn't even look. His best friend was lying motionless in front of him, in an alien world. He never felt so alone.

                The Digidestined would always remember this day, the day that they defeated the Dark Masters, they day they saved the Digital World, their blackest day, the day, their leader died.

...............this is just the beginning.........


	2. Introduction

Introduction: 

                In the Digital World, that was where. They buried Tai in the Digital World, they knew that that was where he would want to be, in the land that he died to protect. File Island was where, the first place the Digidestined arrived in the Digital World.

                After Piedmon's defeat, the Digital World returned to normal, and Spiral Mountain disintegrated, all except for the top of that mountain of hell. Destiny's Peak was true to its name, it had another part yet to play. Another chapter to write in history.

                The Digidestined didn't care about that, all they cared about was the young man that they were now laying to rest. It was a cave inside of the majestic Infinity Mountain, which they converted into a tomb. All the Digimon and Digidestined helped. Drimogemon smoothed out and flattened the sides of the cave into a square room.  Mearamon and Frigimon built a coffin for the Digidestined of Courage, the Yokomon made flowers which they laid at the entrance of the tomb. Centarumon fired a twenty-one gun salute. Finally, Matt, Izzy, Joe, and T.K. laid Tai's body into the coffin. With great regret and sadness, the closed the lid, and sealed the tomb.

                The years following Tai's death were hard on everyone. After he died the Digidestined returned home, to the loving arms of their parents. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya were happy to have Kari home, but devastated at the lost of Tai. Everyone was. For weeks afterwards, the Kamiya household was flooded with gifts of money, flowers, cards, anything and everything was sent to them, always about Tai's sacrifice for the world, but they weren't the ones that needed the support, Sora was.

                She became completely withdrawn, never leaving her house except for school and work. Kari was extremely worried about her, and often times spent the night there. Mrs. Takenouchi and Mrs. Kamiya often joked about Mrs. Takenouchi's house guest, but Kari was always welcomed, and if it wasn't for her, Sora would have never gotten over her depression.

                The Digidestined did have a leader, Tai was without a successor, they needed one. They tried to recruit Kari as leader, but, she refused. She then surprised everyone the day that she quiet, saying that she would prefer to carry on Tai's fight against the evil Digimon alone, away from the Digidestined. No one was sure why she decided to leave, perhaps there was just too many memories of her brother with them. In any event, the Digidestined needed a leader. Matt was nominated, but everyone was surprised when Sora won. 

                Kari helped them see that Sora needed their help, that the lose of a close person is tough on everyone, and that Sora just couldn't deal with it. Counseling wasn't helping, how can you explain to an adult why a ten-year-old kid had to watch her best friend die in front of her while trying to save a planet? The only ones that could help were the Digidestined, and they did.

                They helped Sora realize that they needed her, not anyone else, to be Tai's successor. "The Digidestined need a leader," they explaimed,"And you are it."

                Through tears and sniffles, Sora agreed. "You're right, I've done enough mopping around. If I'm going to lead the Digidestined, its about time I start!"

                However, it was too late. The evil that she should have been able to prevent was here. Two years after the Fall of Spiral Mountain, they appeared.

                 He called himself Oikawa, but, to the hundreds he killed, and the millions he enslaved he was the Lord of Darkness. He suddenly appeared in the Digital World, at first a man, but, he soon showed his true colors. He sought to conquer the Digiworld, his tools were death and destruction, and his weapons were four Digimon of incredible power, called the new Dark Masters. 

                The first was the Dark Master of Famine, the Demoness Spider Arukennimon. She was a Digimon of pure evil, one that delighted in destroying the hopes of thousands of Digimon. She melted away the substances of their dreams. They were gone, destroyed by the famine.

                The next Dark Master was the bringer of Pestilence, a new Digimon called Plagemon. This evil Digimon delighted in in the suffering of her victums. She lived for the sickness of despair. She was a flower Digimon, in the shape of a beautiful young woman. Her blond hair flowed over her green skin, and the black petals that covered her red dress shot the venom of sickness.

                The third of the Dark Masters was Diaboromon. This Digimon was much like Arukennimon, a spider type Digimon, but, one that was covered in an impenetrable black armor, a living weapon connected to the blackness of Diaboromon's soul. This Dark Master of War burned the cities of the Digital World, and imprisoned thousands. He never killed, except when absolutely neccacary. He was a fighter, not a killer.

                No, the killer was the last, and most powerful of the Dark Masters, Milleniumon, the Dark Master of Death. He was the one that the Digimon feared the most. A being of such hate and darkness. Rumor was that his stop watch held the time of death for every being every born or created.

                Sora was true to her world, she lead the Digidestined against Oikawa, and his Dark Masters. She devoted herself to stopping Oikawa and the Dark Masters, but, she could not. Within two years, the Digital World was theirs, and they set their sights on earth.                

                Year 5 of the Fall of Spiral Mountain

                In the remote regions of the Digital Mountain range, a large complex rested on a mesa, nestled peacefully between two mountains. It was a large octagon shaped building with guard towers at every vortex. Inside the massive building, was a collection of laboratories. To the outside, it looked like a normal laboratory building for Oikawa, but, the Digidestined knew that appearances were deceiving.

                The Gardromon kept their gaze towards the mountains and air. Their job was simple, find the enemies and destroy them. However, this day would mark their first failure.

                The Gardromon in the northern vortex was staring at the northern area of the mountain range, searching for any intruders. With his radar, he could sense a speck of dust one the tree a hundred yards in front of him, but, he never 'saw' the intruder until it was too late.

                The invader appeared behind the Gardromon and, with a swipe of his bladed hand, destroyed the mechanical guard. He chuckled to himself, saying something about how easy it was. The inside of the small guard tower was a round room, with a large open window, and a small computer console below it. The intruder taped a large button to the right of the screen, and an image of the complex appeared. Seven glowing dots appeared on the seven vortexes the octagon. The intruder pressed another couple of buttons, and the eight light vortex lit up.

                The intruder walked over to the edge of the window, and put his bladed hands over the edge. He shot them down, where they pierced the ground. A second later, a hooded figure started to climb up the chains that ran from the hands to his wrists. Once the figure was inside the booth, the intruder wound up his arms back to his wrists.

                The hooded figure reached up and pulled off the hood, revealing the face of a young woman with long purple hair. She turned to the intruder. "Are we safe?"

                "Yes, Izzy's plans were correct, I was able to break the defensive system and make the computer think that there is still a Gardromon in this booth. As long as we don't get caught inside, we'll be fine."

                The young woman nodded. "You do good work Shurimon."

                "Thank you Yolei. Shall we go?"

                "Yes," Yolei said, moving towards the metal door inside the booth. A vision of about a thousand Gaurdromon on the other side, all pointed at her briefly flashed through her mind. She shook that thought out, and quickly opened the door. To her relief, there was nothing on the other side. "Come on," she told her Digimon.

                They walked down the long hallways of the building. For a place that was full of laboratories, they had yet to find any doors. As they were staring at the metal walls, they were just beginning to wonder if there were any doors in this place, when they heard something. That's when they noticed that they hadn't seen any corners either. They quickly slid up against the wall, pressing as hard as they could. A few feet down, they saw a portion of the wall slide apart, and a Gaurdromon hovered out. He reached over and pressed a small section of the wall, and the opening disappeared. 

                As the Gaurdromon floated down to the opposite end of the hall, Yolei turned to Shurimon and smiled. "That's the way in."

                The two quickly ran down the hall to where they saw the Gaurdromon leave. They leaned up against the wall, and pressed the section of the wall. The door opened, but, they didn't hear anything. Shurimon peeked around and stared into the room. He breathed a sigh of relief. "There's no one inside."

                Yolei let out the breath she was holding too. "Let's go."

                They walked into a large computer room. There was a small switch on the wall near the door. Shurimon flicked it and the door slid shut. Yolei walked over to the computer and started typing in the keyboard.

                A set of number and words started to appear on the large screen. Yolei's fingers began to dance across the keyboard. Shurimon couldn't help but blink as the computer screen changed and flashed at an extremely fast rate. "How can you read that so fast?" Shurimon asked.

                Yolei just chuckled. "You have no idea....Ah, here we go!"

                She hit the enter button, and a large molecule chain appeared on the screen, followed by a set of numbers and words. Both Digimon and Digidestined's eyes opened wide. "We've got to get this back to Sora, now!" Yolei said.

                In the center of the Digital World, was a massive city. It was the center city of the Digital World. Hundreds of business had the head offices here, it was the home of thousands of Digimon, and it was also the capital of the Digital World, home to the Lord of Darkness.

                He did not have a castle, but an office building. He did not have a thrown, but, a impressive office chair. His throne room was an office. He was a medieval warlord reborn in a world that worshiped science, not magic.

                Oikawa leaned back in his chair, tapping on the arm rests. He was dressed in a normal business suit, with an overflowing trench coat.  He glared at his four subordinates threw stone eyes. He spoke with a raspy voice, a deep reminder of the power at his finger tips. "Report."

                Milleniumon stepped forward and bowed. "My lord, there has been a security breach at the Cul Laboratory."

                "And..?"

                "Highly classified files were viewed," Plagemon said, stepping forward,"I belive that they were the files on DO-15."

                "Lovely," Oikawa said, sighing. He turned to Diaboromon,"What is the progress on our Western Front?"

                Diaboromon's face was emotionless as he spoke in a completely computerized voice.  "The American Digidestined are holding an impressive front. We have not broken through it yet, but, rest assured, we will."

                "Good," Oikawa said,"I want you to personally oversee the delivery of the DO-15."

                "As you wish," Diaboromon said, bowing,"I will not fail you."

                "Good," Oikawa said,"You are dismissed."

                "DO-15," Yolei said, clicking the button as the screen behind her changed to a large molecule strand,"It is a computer virus that systematically breaks down the hard drive of any computer. It is so lethal, that the entire computer becomes useless."

                The rest of the Digidestined around the conference table nodded. The person at the far end of the square table spoke. "What does Oikawa plan to do with this?"

                Yolei sighed. "Well, Sora, they plan to send it through the main Digital Gate here in the Eastern Region, where they will unleash in in the center of Tokyo."

                "If those computer systems fail," Izzy said,"Then the entire world wide computer systems will crash!"

                "Yes," Yolei said,"While that is true, it is not Oikawa's goal. He wants to use the virus as a way to lower the human population."

                "I don't understand," Sora said.

                "Well," Yolei said, sighing slightly,"All beings in the Digital World are Digital, while all beings on Earth are mostly organic. When beings from either side travel to the other, they becoming that world's norm. In other words, while we are in the Digital World, we are Digital information, and, when the Digimon are on earth, they become organic. When the DO-15 travels through the gate , it will becoming an organic virus, which will destroy the DNA of every organic being on Earth."

                The Digidestined gasped. "We've got to stop it!" Matt said, slamming his fist into the table,"All of our family and friends are in danger!"

                Sora sighed, keeping more patient. "When is the virus going to be unleashed?"

                "Tonight," Yolei said.

                Sora clenched her fist. "T.K., you, Joe, and Yolei will be coming with me. We'll stop that virus."

                "You?" Matt asked,"Are you sure? I don't know if it is such a good idea."

                "I am tired of being behind the scenes," Sora said,"I'm tired of always staying back here, in our base. I am the Digidestined leader, its time Oikawa saw what he was up against."

                "Alright," Matt said, raising his hands,"What ever you want. You're the boss."

                Sora turned to the rest of the Digidestined and nodded. "You are dismissed."

                The Digidestined pulled away from the table and started to scatter, when T.K. ran over to Izzy. "Hey," he said,"Is there any news about Kari?"

                Izzy shook his head. "No, we haven't heard anything about her since she defeated Arukennimon in the Battle of Oceania."

                T.K. nodded. "Well, keep me informed, please."

                "Of course," Izzy said,"I know how much you care about her. If I find any bad news, I'll tell you right away."

                "Thanks," T.K. said smiling.

                "T.K.!" Sora barked, from across the room,"Let's move!"

                Oikawa had the Digital World, but, he wanted Earth, that was common knowledge; they only way to Earth were the Digital Gates, but, sending an entire army through the normal gates was time consuming, not to mention almost impossible. The way to send an invading army to earth from the Digital World was through the Main Gates. Four giant television sets in the center of the four areas of the Digital World. To protect the gates from Oikawa's forces, the Digidestined set up defense systems around the four gates. The American Digidestined and their Digimon allies protected the Western Digital Gate, while the Siberian Digidestined protected the Northern Gate, and the South American and African Digidestined guarded over the Southern Gate. The Eastern Gate was the duty of the Japanese Digidestined.

                The defense system was a stone tower that stood around the large television set, resting against the mountain range,  in the grassy field. The Digimon guards, the Mushroomon and the Floramon, were ready to repel whatever Oikawa threw at them, they were even more confident now that the Digidestineds were here to help.

                T.K. sighed as he leaned on his elbows, on the brick ledge of the tower. He adjusted his binoculars, and scanned the area in front of him.  "I don't see anyone yet," he sighed.

                "They'll show up," Patamon said, tapping against T.K.'s head,"They've never canceled before."

                T.K. half smiled. "You're right."

                "Hey, penny for your thoughts..."

                T.K. turned to the right, and saw Yolei and Hawkmon walk up to them on the ledge of the tower. "Hey," T.K. said,"Shouldn't you be inside the tower?"

                "Hey, Sora and Joe are in there," Yolei said,"Our fearless leader told me to help you out here."

                "So," Hawkmon said, as T.K, turned back to watch the horizon,"Have you seen any trouble yet?"

                "No," T.K. said, adjusting his binoculars again,"Nothing yet."

                "So, um, T.K.," Yolei said, leaning against the ledge,"What do you...um...think of me?"

                "Of you?" T.K. asked,"Do you mean, am I glad that we're friends?, then yeah, I am."

                "Just friends?" Yolei thought sighing,"We're just friends? 'sigh'. I want to be more than that, but how do I tell him? The only reason I joined the Digidestined was so that I could be closer to him, but he's got it bad for some girl that left the team long before I joined. I've got to tell him how I really feel."

                She was about to open her mouth when, T.K. shouted. "There they are! Okay, let's get ready to...oh shoot!"

                He dropped the binoculars and grabbed his communicator. He opened the D-terminal and started typing. 'Sora, we've got trouble, one of the Dark Masters is here!"

                T.K. waited for a few seconds, then read the in-comming message. 'Okay, get back inside now, we'll attack from here."

                "Okay," T.K. said, turning to Yolei,"Let's get back inside the tower."

                "I'm right behind you," Yolei said, following him down the stairs.

                Outside, Diaboromon and his squad of Tankmon stopped in front of the tower. "Now," Diaboromon said,"We attack quickly, and overcome the guards inside, understand?"

                The Tankmon nodded.

                "Good," Diaboromon said,"Now, attack."

                The Tankmon rolled forward towards the door. They pulled their heads back, ready to blast the door open, when the door flew open, and the Digidestined ran out. Magna Angemon, Aquillamon, and Ikkakumon blasted through the Tankmon with simple ease. Even though the Tankmon fought as well as they could, they still fell against the three Digimon.

                Diaboromon growled in displeasure as he watched his forces being defeated by the hateful Digidestined. It was time that he steped into the battle. He charged at the Digidestined Digimon, flicking them aside. 

                "Shoot," T.K. thought, watching Magna Angemon fight as best he could against Diaboromon,"We're never going to win against a Mega Digimon!"

                Sora placed a hand on T.K's shoulder,"Leave it to me."

                Biyomon flew past her out of the tower and into the battlefield. "Biyomon digivolve to Bridramon! Bridramon digivolve to Garudamon!"

                Diaboromon eyed the massive phoenix soaring towards him. "Ahh," he said,"So, this must be the Digimon of the famous Digidestined leader. So far, I am not impressed!"

                Garudamon started fighting against Diaboromon. She attacked from the air, swooping down, and blasting into the Dark Master of War. He reached up his hand and fired a chain from the top of his wrist, which twisted around Garudamon's leg. He grabbed hold and pulled Sora's Digimon to the ground. Garudamon brought his fist around and pelted Diaboromon, sending him to the ground.

                "Ha!" Sora thought,"My Digimon is stronger than I thought!"

                Diaboromon jumped to his feet and his arm stretched out, blasting Garudamon in the face, sending her skidding across the ground. Diaboromon then flew up and landed next to Sora's Digimon. He raised his hand, and was about to deliver the final move to Garudamon, when he was pelted in the back by a high energy blast. He spun around and glared at the being in the air. 

                "Its Kari and Nefertimon!" T.K. cheered happily, while Yolei sighed in defeat.

                Kari held on tightly as Nefertimon fired another energy blast from her mouth, which blasted into Diaboromon's back. He quickly surveyed the situation. His Tankmon had been defeated, the Digidestined had brought in a very powerful Mega Digimon. If he kept this fight up, he was sure he would lose, but, he still had the DO-15, which he could release at another date.

                He just glared at the Digidestined. "Fine, you have won!" he said, jumping into the air,"But, I will not go back in defeat!"

                He fired a cannon blast from his chest at Nefertimon crashing her into the ground. Diaboromon laughed as he flew off.

                "Kari!" T.K. cried, watching as the young Kamiya fell off of her Digimon, and crashed her head into the brick of the tower. He ran over to where she was lying motionless. "Kari, Kari," he said, shaking her,"Kari, wake up. Please, wake up!"

                Kari's eyes rolled back into her head, and she fell to the ground. "Let me through," Joe said, pushing past T.K. He placed his fingers against Kari's neck. "No pulse," he said, placing the palms of his hands over Kari's chest. He began counting to himself, and pushed against Kari's chest. Nothing happen. He counted again, and pushed once more. Nothing happen.

                "Three time's the charm," Joe said, pushing against Kari's chest. Suddenly, Kari took a deep breath, and her eyes snapped back into focus. 

                "You're all right!" T.K. said, throwing his arms around her,"I thought I lost you."

                "W-what happened to me?" she asked, looking around.

                "You beat Diaboromon, "Sora said, a little sternly,"What are you doing here?"

                "I thought you could use my help," she said,"But, that's not the important part." She turned to Joe,"W-was I...dead, a few seconds ago?"

                "Well," Joe said,"Your heart stopped beating, if that's what you mean. Why?"

                "B-because," she said,"I..I saw..a tunnell.."

                "The tunnell?" T.K. asked.

                Kari nodded. "Yeah, but, there was another person there, an angel. He- he told me that...that my brother was alive. That he had already been sent back!"

                "What?" Sora asked,"Kari, are you sure?"

                Kari nodded, a big smile on her face. "Tai's alive! I've got to find him!"

                "Kari," Sora said. She was sure that Kari was delusional. She hadn't seen her in over three years, and, she was ready to leave again. Sora wanted to talk to Kari, get to know her friend again, when, her D-terminal started beeping.

                "What now?" she asked, opening the cover. Her eyes opened wide and she gasped.

                "What is it?" T.K. asked. Joe and Yolei ran over to her, and Kari eyed her, concerned on her face.

                Sora could hardly speak. "I-Izzy says that reports are coming in from all over the Digital World, of a Digidestined with a Metalgreymon, whose's description matches Tai's perfectly!"

                Cody stood nervously outside of Tai's tomb. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked his companion.

                Matt nodded. "Yes, I saw those news reports, I need to be sure, and this is the only way."

                Cody reluctantly nodded. He turned to his other companion. "Alright, Digmon, do your stuff."

                "Roger," Digmon said, placing his drills against the rock wall of the tomb,"Rock Crackin!"

                The side of the mountain started to crack and crumble away, creating a large doorway. "Okay," Matt said, sighing,"Let's go."

                They walked inside and Cody gasped. "No," Matt said,"I..I don't belive it!"

                The coffin was still inside the tomb, the lid opened, but, the coffin was still there. It was the body inside, that was missing.

                "He's gone!" Cody said.

                "No," Matt said, a slight smile crossing his face,"Maybe's he's really back."

                The peaceful File Island mountain range had become a battlefield. The Mekanorimon poked up from behind the large rocks they were using as cover and started firing. On the other side of the field, the Numemon fought as hard as they could against the black ring wearing Mekanorimon, flinging their slime against them, but, always falling short.

                Behind the Mekanorium, the Dark Master of Famine laughed wickedly. Arukennimon raised the whip that she carried in her hand, and crashed it down onto the ground beneath her. A group of floating black rings appeared behind her. "Fight as hard as you can," she grinned at the Numemon,"You're still going to become my prisoners!"

                The Dark Rings flew past the Mekanorimon, heading right at the Numemon. They adverted their eyes, waiting when the rings were clamp onto them, stealing their freedom, but, instead, they heard a loud explosion.

                Quickly turning back around, they saw that the rings had been destroyed. Then, their eyes shot open as the Mekanorimon were blasted away. Arukennimon was shock. "What's going on here?" she shouted.

                "I am," a voice from above said. Arukennimon turned her head upward, and saw two figures standing on a ledge above them. She couldn't make out the smaller figure, but, she knew the larger figure as a Metalgreymon. 

                "Y-you are...?" Arukennimon shouted,"Who are you?!"

                The shadowy figured steped forward so the light of the moon glistend off of the goggles on his head as he raised a Digivice in his hand,"And I am the Master of Courage!"

                The Floramon ran as fast as she could through the forest. She didn't know how far away that monster was, but, she wasn't going to let that sicko get her. She was so focused on what was behind her, that she crashed into something.

                Her heart started to beat with fear as she turned around. She screamed when she saw the Sukamon laughing there. He grabbed her arms and pushed her to the ground. "No use scream, sweetheart," he said with a doopy laugh,"I'm still going to get my pleasure from you."

                The Floramon started to feel sick, when the Sukamon was suddenly thrown off her. She was completely confused as she got up and saw a figure drop down between her and her attacker. The figure wore a long cape, and carried a sword at his side, but, she recognized the goggles on his head. 

                The figure glared down at the Sukamon. "You, are the worst kind of scum!" he said.

                "Please, please," the Sukamon said, backing away,"Don't kill me, please!"

                "You would have kill this poor Floramon, right after you raped her!" the figure said, raising his hand,"And, for that, you must die!"

                He fired a ball of flame from his palms and blasted the Sukamon away. 

                The Floramon back up slightly. "Who are you?"

                The figured closed his fist and an aura of fire appeared around him. "You can call me the Firemaster!"

                The Yokomon stood sadly in front of the re-sealed tomb of Tai Kamiya. They remembered the time when he arrived, and saved the village from a Black Gear possessed Mearamon. He was their friend, and they would miss him.

                They felt a breeze on their backs. They quickly turned around and gasped. There was a Metalgreymon standing right behind them, with a human near his feet, but this human was different than any other human they had ever seen before. This one was part machine! The left side of his body was pure machine.

                He glared at the tomb with through a red-jewled eye, his goggles throwing the moonlight off of them. "I..Its you," one of the Yokomon said,"Right?"

                "That's right," the human said,"I am Tai Kamiya, and I have returned."


	3. History

TIME LINE OF THE MYSTIC DIGITAL WAR

as compiled by Catherine DeGual

**DATE UNKNOWN**

-Digital World and Earth created.

-Humans evolve on Earth

**1962**

-Haruhiko Takenouchi is born.

**1964**

Masami Izumi, Yoshi Izumi, Keisuke Tachikawa are born

**1967**

Susumu Kamiya, Hiroaki Ishida, Hiroki Hida are born

**1968**

Satoe Tachikawa is born

**1970**

-Ukyo Oikawa is born

-Yuuko Kamiya is born

**1972**

-Nancy Takashi, are born

**1988**

-Joe Kido is born

**1989**

-Taichi Kamiya, Yamato Ishida, Mina Aishuwayra, Anna Vassil, and Derek Hogan are born

**1990**

-Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Koushiro Izumi are born

**1992**

-Hikari Kamiya, Takeru Takashi are born

**1996**

-Tai, Matt, Mimi, Sora, Izzy, Joe, T.K. and Kari view a Greymon battling a Parrotmon in Heighten View Terrace.

**2000**

**August**

-The Dark Masters began to plot their conquest of the Digital World. The Digidestined are pulled through a Digital Gate at camp. They land on File Island and begin their quest, by destroying Devimon.

-After gathering their Crest, the Digidestined defeat Etemon. Tai is brought back to Earth momentarily. The rest of the Digidestined disband.

-Tai returns and begins to reunite the Digidestined.

-After rejoining, they journey back to Earth through Myotismon's gate to search for the Eight Child.

-Kari is revealed as the Eight Child. With her help, the Digidestined defeat Myotismon.

-The Dark Masters, meanwhile, have taken control of the Digital World. The Digidestined fight and defeat them. During the battle with Piedmon, Tai Kamiya is killed.


	4. Ch1: Missions

                Chapter 1:

                The damp water of the night hung in the cold air, making the night thick like fog. The humidity was like a clamp, grasping and holding the sky of the moon's light in an eternal grip, much the same way that the Mekanorimon were the prisoners of the cursed rings.

                They worked tirelessly, the rings would not let them sleep, all through the day and night. Their mission in the large, nosy factory was the production of weapons, weapons of famine, ones to steal the hopes of every person in the Digital World. Weapons to destroy the three basic compounds of life, hydrogen and oxygen. These weapons were produced, and sold to the various gangs operating in the Digital World, for a very handsome profit.

                On the top floor, Mummymon looked over the balcony and frowned as the Mekanorimon slowly trudged across the factory floor. "These guys are moving way too slow," he said to himself, I have to speed up production, or Arukennimon is going to be very unhappy."

                Mummy stared at the bottom floor of the factory. The black ringed Mekanorimon slowly marched down the long assembly line, assembling the guns of famine together. At the end of the conveyer belt, the slaves of darkness moved the guns onto a large truck for delivery. The entire process, from the moment the first piece of the weapon touched the conveyer belt, to the moment it touched the truck, was estimated at fifteen minutes. However, these Mekanorimon were clocked in at thirty minutes. They were moving much too slow, he needed to speed up production. He reached towards his whip...

                Suddenly, the left wall of the factory was blown apart. Mummymon shielded his face as debris from the wall were thrown everywhere. Mummymon put his hands down and stared at the wall, more specifically, the hole, and the beings standing in it. Mummymon was at a loss for words,"How dare you?"

                The Metalgreymon growled, as the human on his shoulder stood up. The face was slightly different and the hair was a little shorter, but, there was no mistake, it was him, and Mummymon knew it. "Wait, you're the one that attacked Mistress Arukennimon..."

                The figure on the Metalgreymon's shoulder just stared at Mummymon. "I am the Master of Courage, and I am shutting this weapons factory down! Do it, Metalgreymon."

                Metalgreymon turned to the ledge where Mummymon was standing. His chest plate swung open. "Ahh!" Mummymon cried as he hit the floor. The two missiles shot over him and exploded into the black tower behind him, creating an explosion that filled the room with fire and smoke.

                Instantly, all the dark rings dropped off of the Mekanorimon's arms and clanked onto the ground. The Digimon seemed confused and disoriented, unsure of what to do. "You're free," The Master of Courage said,"Go!"

                The Mekanorimon didn't need to be told twice. They quickly charged out of the factory, leaving only the Digidestined, his Digimon partner, and a very mad Mummymon. He threw his hand back and shot it forward, shooting out a stream of bandages, which wrapped around the Metalgreymon.

                While the cyborg Digimon struggled to get out, Mummymon showcased his gun, pointing it at the Master of Courage. "Shipment is now very behind," Mummymon said,"Our profit margines are going to be non-existent, and its all your fault!"

                He fired his gun, but Metalgreymon moved his body so that the energy blast hit his metal arm and was deflected into the large furnace, blowing it to pieces.

                As the fire burned around them, Metalgreymon broke through Mummymon's Snake Bandage. He shot his Mega Claw at the celing above Mummymon, showering him in a hailstorm of cement and brick, leaving only the top portion of his body free.

                Metalgreymon leaned forward and stared Mummymon right in the face. "P-Please," Mummymon said,"Don't kill me."

                "We won't," the human said,"but, give your boss a message. Tell her that the Master of Courage is going to put her out of business!"

                He and his Metalgreymon turned and left.

                The Bakemon laughed to themselves as the charged out of the building, their haunted arms full of leather bags. The Gekomon came running out of the building a second later, shooting sound waves out of the horns on their back, trying vainly to hit the Bakemon.

                The ghost Digimon, however, were too fast for the green guards. Within seconds, they were easily out of range of the Gekomon's attacks. "Ha ha!" one cried out,"We did it! All the money in the bank is ours now! The Ghost Gang is going to be rich! And no one can stop us!"

                The other two joined in their friends laughter, when, suddenly, something dropped down in front of them. It was a dark figure with a cape flowing behind him and a sword hanging at his side. "Who ever you are, you're dead!"                

                "No," the figure said, raising his hand,"You are!"

                He shot a blast of flame from his palm, which hit the head Bakemon, exploding him in a burst of flame. 

                The remaining two Bakemon had their eyes opened wide. "Y-you burned him!" 

                "That is why I am known as the Firemaster!"

                "But...how?" the second one said,"You're only a human, you can't do that!"

                "I have seen the fires of hell!" Firemaster said,"And I have brought them back, to exact revenge of the evils of the Digital World!"

                He took out his sword and pointed it at the two Bakemon."Now, tell me more about this 'Ghost Gang'."

                The second one opened his mouth to say something, but the third one jumped in front of him and held his mouth. "Are you crazy?! Master Phantomon will kill us!"

                Firemaster raised his sword. "Allow me to save him the trouble!" He brought his sword down and shattered the Bakemon.

                He turned back to the last Bakemon,"Now, tell me where to find this, 'Master Phantomon..'"

                "Alright, let's go. Move it!" Skull Mearamon said, flicking his whip at the Drimogemon, "Keep digging!"

                The Drimogemon grimaced in pain as the whip stung their backs. Their drills moved faster as they tore into the rock of the mountain.

                "Let's move it!" Skull Meramon said, slamming his chain whip into the ground,"Create a tunnel! Let's hurry!"

                The Drimogemon continued to drill into the side of the mountain, but, they were not making any headway. Skull Mearamon growled to himself as he stared at the whip in his hands. "If only I had Arukennimon's Dark Rings," he said to himself,"But, Diaboromon doesn't like to use them. I think I'm going to ask to be transferred...."

                Skull Mearamon was too busy talking to himself, that he didn't notice that he air around him was beginning to blow faster, kicking up the sand of the desert. He did, however, hear the loud sound, and felt the ground shake slightly.

                "What's going on here?" he asked, turning around. "Oh no, its you! T-Tai Kamiya? B-but, you're dead, h-how is it that....and why are you part metal?"

                "Do to the damage inflicted upon me by Piedmon," the figure said, stepping forward,"In order to survive, I had to give up much of my organic body." The moonlight glistened off of his cybernetic right arm. The metal seemed alive on his cybernetic left leg, and the red jewel of the metal part of his face. His Metalgreymon growled in displeasure.

                "W-what do you want?" Skull Mearamon asked.

                "You are causing much damage to this area do to your drilling," the Cyborg said,"There is a town approximately three miles from here, and your drilling is causing many earthquakes. You must cease at once."

                Skull Mearamon laughed. "Yeah right! This excavation has been approved by Lord Oikawa himself. If you want to place a compliant, file it with our secretary. It should arrive on Diaboromon's desk in about twenty years! Ha ha ha ha!"

                "I have asked nicely," the Cyborg said,"And now I must use force." He lifted up his cybernetic arm and pressed a button on it. The Metalgreymon lurched forward.

                "At last!" Skull Mearamon said,"A fight! Metal fireball!"

                Metalgreymon raised his left hand and blocked the fire blast. He then brought his organic hand down and backhanded Skull Mearamon into the mountain. The Drimogemon scurried away as the front of the mountain slowly crumbled away, revealing a long cave.

                "Well," one of the Drimogemon said, standing over the moaning Skullmearamon,"Here's your cave."

                "We've got alot to discuss," Matt said, facing the Digidestined, in the same conference room that they planed the defense of the Eastern Digital Gate,"We'd better get started."

                "First up," Matt said, as he pressed a button on the remote and the screen lit up to an image of Arukennimon's weapons factory,"This footage was taken only a few hours ago as we rumedge through the remains of one of Arukennimon's weapon factory. This figure you see riding the Metalgreymon is the so-called self-proclaimed Master of Courage. He has been targeting and destroying her weapon factories. Along with his digimon partner, the Master of Courage has been successful in destroying three factories so far, but we still know nothing about him. Whether he is on our side or not."

                "Next.." Matt clicked the remote and the screen showed an image of a badly wounded Bakemon". This was done by pyrokinetic human calling himself the Firemaster.. He is extremely violent, and most of his battles end with his opponents either dead, or severely injured. It is believed that he is currently fighting down the notorious "Ghost Gang."

                Matt clicked the remote and the screen once again changed, this time to an image of a large cave inside of an even larger mountain. "Last..." He sighed as pressed a button on the remote, and the screen behind him came to life, showing a series of pictures of the supposed Tai Kamiya.

                Matt cleared this throat and continued. "He claims to be Tai, but he has cybernetic implants along most of his body, as you can clearly see. He has taken up refuge at the town of Santa Carea, where Diaboromon has started an archeological expedition. This..Cyborg has dedicated himself to protecting this city. He had become a nemesis to Diaboromon's digging operations."

                Matt turned off the screen as the lights came back on. The room was silent as all the Digidestined looked to the ground. They were unsure of what to say. A young man who was willing to die for the fate of an entire world, was back. Tai died, they had accepted it, learned to live with it, but, now, everyone was telling them that Tai was back, that he wasn't dead. Not only that, but, he hardly even looked human anymore. "Well?" Matt asked,"What do you think? Could he possibly be Tai returned?"

                "How can you ask us that?" Izzy shouted, surprising everyone. Izzy was not usually so emotional. "How can you ask us which of those....imposters is Tai?! Tai is dead, how can you act so calm about this?"

                Matt's face was unemotional as he addressed Izzy. "I'm just doing my job," he said.

                "Yeah," Izzy said, sarcastically, "You're doing a great job."

                "Guys," Yolei said, raising her hands,"What does Sora think about all of this?"

                "Sora hasn't really said anything," Matt said, still glaring at Izzy,"I haven't been able to get in contact with her since the first sightings."

                "What about Kari?" T.K. asked,"How is she handling all of this?"

                "If we knew where she was, we would ask," Matt said, "but Sora's got her family's new number."

                "And you can't talk to Sora," T.K. said, nodding.

                I don't think we should be worrying about this," Cody said, nodding to himself,"Our main threat is Oikawa, this shouldn't even bother us."

                "It does though," Joe said, leaning forward,"Tai was our friend, he died so that we could live, and now, there is a chance that he is alive..."

                Matt crossed his arms,"If that really _is_ Tai."

                Mimi huffed to herself, as she leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. "Thank you very much Matt, I'm glad that you are able to act so calmly about this whole thing!"

                "That's enough!" a fierce voice said. Instantly, all the Digidestined stopped their arguing and stiffened to attention. They stood nervously as Sora walked into the room.

                She moved around the edge of the room and over to where Matt was standing. She reached down and pressed the first button on the remote. The screen with the images of the Cyborg appeared.

                She was definitely different as she studied the pictures. She turned around and glanced at the notes that Matt had compiled on the table. "Hmm," she said, lifting up the papers,"This Master of Courage is making a stand against Arukennimon...maybe their feud is personal? And this...Firemaster, is hunting down the Ghost Gang, we've been searching for a way to stop them for a long time now, and...what is so important inside of the cave that Diaboromon is digging?"

                "We-ah, don't know," Matt said, looking to the table.

                "Well," Sora said,"In any case, we'd better do something about them. I would like to investigate each of them. Mimi and Yolei, I want you to check out this Master of Courage, Matt, you, Joe and Cody will investigate the Firemaster.. Izzy and T.K., your job is to verify this..Cyborg."."

                She put down the paper and stared at the group,"Find out about them, who they are, but most important, what they want.. Understand?"

                The others just nodded, each of them worrying about Sora. Someone she had been very good friends with had died, and now, it seems that he has returned, yet, she seemed totally at ease. "Good," Sora said,"You are dismissed."

                Everyone started piling out, when Mimi and Yolei walked over to her. "Sora," Mimi asked,"How are you taking all of this?"

                "I don't know what you mean," Sora said, reading over Matt's notes.

                "This whole thing with the possible return of Tai.," Yolei said,"Come on, we all know that you really care for him, and now, with his return. Why did you send Izzy and TK? You should have gone.""

                "I'm fine," she said, avoiding their gaze.

                "Sora," Mimi said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder,"You can't be fine..."

                "Mimi," she said,"I...I've got to keep everything bottled up inside. If I let my true feelings out, I will crack. I've got to be strong."

                "That's not healthy," Yolei said, concerned.

                "I know that," Sora looking sadly at the ground, tears starting to form in her eyes,"I...I...I can't!" She turned and ran out of the room.

                The factory shook violently as Metalgreymon blasted the wall. In a small avalanche of concrete and dirt, a giant hole appeared in the side of the factory. "Are you ready?" Metalgreymon asked.

                "Yeah," the Master of Courage said from his shoulder,"Let's go!"

                Metalgreymon and his partner landed on the ground and ran inside the factory. The lay-out was much like the factory with Mummymon. Inside, there was a large assembly line, with no one operating it. Smoke was beginning to fill the floor, as fire raged around them. 

                "There must have been something flammable on the other side of the wall I blasted," Metalgreymon said.

                "Yeah," The Master of Courage said, looking around,"I think you're....look out!"

                Metalgreymon jumped out of the way seconds before a large metal I-beam crashed into the ground. "I don't think that this factory was running at this point in time," The Master of Courage said,"Come on, let's get out of here."

                "Oh, it was, but, I needed bait."

                Metalgreymon spun around and the Master of Courage scanned the shadows cast by the ragging fire. "Come out now!" he yelled.

                A sharp female voice laughed as a figure stepped out of the shadows on the top of the cat walk. Her laugh seared and cut all the way to The Master of Courage's spine. "You..." he said, hate dripping from every word,"Arukennimon."

                "Ah," the Dark Master of Famine said, opening her arms,"You've heard of me."

                "Of course," he said, clenching his fist,"Who hasn't heard of the cruelest witch in the Digital World!"

                Arukennimon smirked,"Flattery will get you no where."

                "Enough games," The Master of Courage said,"Where did you get the plans for these guns?"

                "Guns?" Arukennimnon asked, surprised,"That is why you have made yourself a nuisance to me, because of the guns that I created?"

                "Where did you get them?!" The Master of Courage shouted.

                Arukennimon smirked. "What do you know of them?"

                The Master of Courage hesitated. "My....someone I knew created them, but, he kept them hidden! He was going to deliver them to the Armed Forces to combat against Oikawa, but...he was killed. I destroyed all the prototypes, how can you be creating the same weapons?"

                Arukennimon smiled,"That's my little secret!" She jumped off of the cat-walk and landed on the ground. "Now, what do you say we get this started, huh?"

                "Fine," The Master of Courage said,"Bring it on!"

                Arukennimon jumped up and slammed her fist into Metalgreymon's stomach. The dinosaur Digimon stumbled back for a second, then lurched forward, slamming his organic arm into Arukennimon. 

                She was thrown into the ground, but, bent her knees as her feet hit the hard floor. She rebounded herself and was sent soaring back into the air, where she pounded Metalgreymon in the side of his face.

                He spun around, slightly off balance. The Master of Courage was thrown from his shoulder, and would have crashed into the ground, but he grabbed a swinging cable and gently landed on the floor.

                When Metalgreymon finally stopped twirling around, Arukennimon continued her attacks. While still floating in the air, the Dark Master of Famine brought her legs around and slammed into Metalgreymon's face.

                He was very dazed as Arukennimon brought her fist back, and went to slam it forward, but Metalgreymon blocked it with his metal arm. He then brought his organic arm down and pounded Arukennimon in the back of the head, sending her into the ground. Metalgreymon didn't waste any time. He lifted his foot up, ready to smash down on Arukennimon, but, she jumped out of the way. As she did, The Master of Courage saw something slip away from her neck, and landed into the floor. While his Digimon and the Dark Master of Famine continued their fight, he ran over and grabbed the small object.

                Arukennimon dogged another punch, then landed back on the cat walk. "Well," she said, slightly out of breath,"You've given me quite a little workout. I don't think I ever had such a battle, oh what am I saying, of course I have! Ha!"

                She turned to The Master of Courage. "Until we meet again!" She jumped on to the ground, and ran out of the massive hole.

                "I think we should be leaving too," Metalgreymon said.

                "Yeah," The Master of Courage said, watching as Metalgreymon turned into Agumon,"Let's go."

                Once they were outside, The Master of Courage opened his palm to look at what Arukennimon had dropped. He gasped slightly at what he saw. It was a small, oval shaped slanted cylinder object. At the base of the slant, it was slightly flat, and there was a chain attacked to the other end.

                He reached around his neck and pulled another object around from his neck, identical to the one that Arukennimon had. He placed the flat ends together, and formed a small locket shaped heart. He took a deep breath, and opened them. He gasped again at the small picture inside. "No..." he said,"It...it can't be! No! A-Arukennimon...can't be...."

                "Are you okay?" his Agumon asked.

                "Yeah," The Master of Courage said, shoving the locket into his pocket,"Yeah. Let's go home."

                Agumon nodded, and started walking. The Master of Courage followed him, then stopped for a second, and glanced back to the factory. "Arukennimon, or whatever you're calling yourself now, I will find a way to free you, or, if I can't, then I will kill you. You will not serve Oikawa for ever. I will remove you from his service, no matter what."

                to be continued...


	5. Ch2: The True Tai Kamiya

                Chapter 2: The true Tai Kamiya

                The four Dark Masters stood nervously in front of Oikawa as he watched the news screen on his wall, displaying an image of the cyborg Tai Kamiya.  "This being claims to be the ressurected Tai Kamiya," the screen said,"he claims to have partial amnesia, and has placed the city of Santa Carea under his protection."

                The screen changed to the image of the masked Firemaster, "The self-proclaimed Firemaster is a pyrokinetic. All of his opponents are either killed, or severely injured. He has begun to hunt down the Ghost Gang."

                The screen changed one last time to the youngest freedom fighter.. "Drawing the greatest positive responses from the citizen of the Digital World, as well as the Resistance Forces, is the so-called 'Master of Courage.' He has begun a one Digidestined war against Arukennimon."

                "Is that the true Tai Kamiya," the evil overlord asked himself, as he rubbed his chin,"If it is, what happened to require him to need cybernetics?"

                "I believe it was a result of his battle with Piedmon," Plaguemon said.

                "By why wait seven years...?" He turned his head slightly and his four lords paled. "Report," he barked.

                Milleniumon coughed, then said,"We don't have any definite evidence on any of..."

                "Then report on what you do have!" Oikawa said.

                "Yes, sire," Milleniumon said, bowing. 

                Arukennimon cleared her throat,"The Master of Courage has caused me several thousand dollars in property damage, as well as production setbacks..."

                "Which gets me wondering," Oikawa said, slowly turning around,"Why has he singled _you_ out?"

                Arukennimon started to pale,"I...uh..have my theories...."

                "Forget it!" Oikawa said,"I have more important things to do than hear you talk forever!"

                "Yes, sir," Arukennimon said, nodding.

                Plagemon was the next to speak. "The Firemaster has started hunting down the "Ghost Gang" which has been a supporter of our empire."

                Oikawa nodded. "Diaboromon, what is our progress on the Santa Carea dig?"

                "The supposed Tai Kamiya has repeatedly attempted to halt our archeological dig," he said,"A human scientist named Ken Ichijoji is coming tomorrow to investigate the cave that we have dug. He has many credentials...."

                "I don't care how many diplomas he has!" Oikawa shouted,"If he interferes in your mission, kill him!"

                The Bakemon hummed to himself as he slowly turned the dial on the bank safe. "This is two easy!" he said to himself, as he pulled out a small laser gun. He pointed it at the safe and pulled the trigger, creating a small hole in the safe door. "It was like they left all this money just for me," he said, reaching his claw hand into the hole,"No alarms, no guards, nothing! All those Digi-dollars will soon belong to the Ghost Gang! Ha!"

                He was about to pull the first handfull of money out, when he felt something strong grab onto his shoulder, and flip him up and into the wall. "Sorry, business hours are over."

                The Bakemon's eyes were wide open  "No..it can't be....not you! You're that...that Firemaster that killed that Sukamon that was going to rape that Floramon!"

                "I have dealt with a number of sinners with the Fires of Hades! I am the Firemaster!"

                The Bakemon started to sweat uncontrollably. "Please...please don't kill me...."

                "Why not?" the Firemaster asked,"You are part of the Ghost Gang, are you not?"

                The Bakemon nodded nervously.

                "Then, there is nothing left to discus," the Firemaster said. He lifted the Bakemon and threw him into a wooden desk, shattering it. The Bakemon held up his hand.  "D-d-don't kill me.....please don't kill me.....T-the other gang members...they're killers....I...I'm just a robber....Y-you wouldn't kill me for that, would you?"

                "No," the Firemaster said. He grabed the Bakemon by the throat and threw him into the air,"No, I won't kill you, not as long as you tell me what I want to know..."

                "I...I'll tell you anything," the Bakemon said,"Anything!"

                "Where is your boss?" Firemaster asked,"Where is the one called Phantomon?"

                "I...I don't know," the Bakemon said,"But...our lieutenant, Soulmon, would know."

                "Where is, this Soulmon?" the Firemaster asked.

                "43rd street, Giro City..." the Bakemon said.

                "Thank you," the Firemaster said,"I will not kill you, but, I will make sure that you never hurt anyone with your robbery again...."

                "The pain...." the Bakemon moaned,"Make it stop, please...."

                "How long has he been like this?" Matt asked.

                The Sorcerymon sighed, and looked towards the injured Bakemon lying in the hospital bed,"Ever since he was brought in. I've seen many things in my career, but, I've never seen anything quite like this."

                "What do you mean?" Joe asked.

                "His spine and bones are totally destroyed, he's suffered third degree burns along his entire body. He'll never fly again, he'll be lucky if he's even albe to move at all,," the Sorecerymon said, sighing,"I wish there was something I could have done..."

                Joe nodded, while Cody pulled Matt aside. "Look at his chest," Cody whispered,"He's got the mark of the Ghost Gang!"

                Matt nodded. "I know.

                Cody turned back to the doctor. "Do you mind if we ask him some questions?"

                "If you must," the doctor said,"I would prefer it if my patient was able to rest."

                "We'll keep this short," Matt reassured him. The doctor nodded and left.

                "Excuse me," Cody said, waving his hand in front of the Bakemon,"The one that attacked you, who was he? Was there anything special about him?"

                The Bakemon's eyes were moving all over, like he was trying to find the source of Cody's voice. "He had two swords on his back, and burned with fire..."

                Matt and Joe looked at each other and nodded. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

                "43rd street, giro city...."

                "Anything else?" Cody asked.

                "Fire...." the Bakemon said, turning his head away,"Fire....."

                "Its the Firemaster, alright," Joe said,"What do we do now?"

                "Contact Sora, and let her know what's happening," Matt said,"Then, we're going after the Firemaster."

                "This is a beautiful city, I don't think I've ever seen a place like this."

                Ken turned to where his Digimon partner was walking on the ground next to him. "Well, Wormmon, I agree, this is a nice place..."

                The Digidestined and his Digimon partner walked down the street of Santa Carea, admiring all the sights, as well as the multitude of Digimon, and a few Digidestined. He hadn't seen a place quite like this anywhere in the Digital World. The skyline of this city was beautiful, the towers and skyscrapers reflected the evening sun in a gorgeous, purple light. The streets weren't paved in gold, but, they did have a yellow aura to them. He was so absorbed in the spectacular sights of the city, that he didn't notice the figure approaching in front of him. "Dr. Ichijoji?"

                Ken jumped slightly, then regained himself. "Yes?" 

                "Sorry," the figure said,"I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Michael, the town council sent me to meet you, and this is my Digimon partner, Betamon"

                "A pleasure to met you," Ken said, shaking Michael's hand,"This is a beautiful city."

                "Yes," Michael said,"There are many places such as this in the Digital World, but, this is the most beautiful by far. So, I understand you are here to aid Diaboromon's diggers..."

                "Actually," Ken said,"the only reason we're here is because Diaboromon promised me that if I helped with their new excavation, they would cease in the bombings of the cave. So, no more earthquakes to the city."

                Micheal nodded, a small smile on his face. "Ah, I like you already..."

                "Excuse me," a new voice said,"I didn't mean to startle you. I am Skullmearamon, I am in charge of the archeological dig..."

                Wormmon made a sour face, and Ken just coughed. "Right, lead the way."

                Skullmearamon was taken aback by Ken's manners, but he just nodded. "Right this way."

                "I don't trust him," Ken whipsered to Michael

                "Don't worry," Michael said,"I don't either."

                "Hmm, that's Dr. Ken Ichijoji?" Izzy asked, spying from around the corner of the building,"I heard that he was young, but, I didn't think he was that young!"

                "Yeah," T.K. said, peeking over Izzy's shoulder,"He does look really young."

                "Well," Izzy said, turning back to the other three,"What do you think we should do now? We were sent to find the Cyborg Tai Kamiya, but, so far he hasn't shown up."

                "This city is his," Tentomon said,"He has been protecting this city ever scine he arrived on the scene."

                "There he is!" Patamon said, pointing one of his paws into the sky. The other three turned and saw a large Metalgreymon shooting across the sky. "Let's go," T.K. said, getting up.

                "So," Sora said, looking at the screens that had profiles of the three Tai Kamiyas,"Mimi and Yolei as still tracking the Master of Courage, Lord Ishida, Joe, and Cody are going to Giro City after the Firemaster, and Izzy and T.K. are zeroing in on the Cyborg?"

                "Si!" Rosa said, nodding.

                "Then, maybe I should go to Giro City as well," she said, without turning around.

                "W-what?" Rosa asked, very concerened,"With Lord Ishida, Joe, and Cody going, I do not think that you need to go. Certainly, Lord Ishida alone could...." She then saw Sora's shoulder sag.

                "I need to go," she sighed,"I...I can't sit here anymore like this. The possible return of Tai...it's driving me crazy! I need to do something."

                Rosa nodded. "I shall prepare for your departure."

                "Thank you," Sora said. After Rosa left the room, Sora whipped the tears from her eyes as she studied the image of the Tai. She felt a shiver as stared at the metal part of the Cyborg's face..

                "Are you really him??" she asked, holding her tears inside as best as she could. She leaned forward and ran her hand over the image,"Oh Tai, you look so fake, so inhuman, are you really him? Could it be possible?"

                Mimi's teeth were chattering as she and Palmon hugged tightly to each other. "H-h-how much longer a-a-are w-w-we guh-guh-going to wait?"

                Yolei adjusted her binoculars as leaned forward, her elbows resting against the rough rock in front of her. She zoomed in on the factory below them, then focused her binoculars again so she could zoom in on the main door. "It's still wide open," Yolei said,"They're about to send out the delivery."

                "A-a-any suh-suh-sign of the Muh-master of Courage?" Palmon asked.

                Yolei sighed as she shook her head,"No, I don't....wait, something's coming!"

                Everyone turned to the sky. They saw a figure flying towards the factory from the other side. "He finally decided to show up, huh?" Hawkmon asked.

                "Wait," Yolei said,"That's not the Master of Courage.....It's Kari and Nefertimon!"

                Mimi's ear's perked. "What is she doing here?"

                "I would assume we are both hunting the same prey," Hawkmon said,"And here comes our target now."

                "What?" Yolei asked, moving her binoculars to the door of the factory. She saw a Metalgreymon charging into the door,"Yup, its him."

                "Okay," Mimi said, standing up, with her arms wrapped tightly around her body,"There's got to be heat inside that building."

                "You're such a wimp!" Yolei said, placing her binoculars around her neck.

                "Hey," Mimi protested,"I'm still your superior officer."

                "Perhaps we should focus on our mission," Hawkmon reminded them.

                "Okay," Yolei said, holding out her D-terminal,"Let's get inside of there."

                "Hawkmon armor digivolve to Holsemon, the Wings of Love!"

                Yolei jumped onto her Digimon's back, and was joined by Mimi and Palmon. "Let's go!" Mimi ordered, as she clung tightly to Yolei.

                The Master of Courage had his arms crossed as his Metalgreymon charged through the factory door. The inside of the factory was just the same as all the others. They had both seen the same factory design, so they didn't waste anytime looking around. They just went straight to work.

                As the Black Ring wearing Mekanorimon attacked, Metalgreymon deflected their energy beams with his metal arm. He knew that they weren't under their own power, so, the first thing to do would be to destroy the Black Tower that was powering their Black Rings, then destroy the weapon shipment before the truck left. 

                The Master of Courage dodged a blast that nearly tore his goggles off. "Metalgreymon," he said,"Let's get to work...destroy that tower!"

                "Right," the Digimon said. He flipped open his chest plate, and fire his twin missiles, destroying the tower, and shattering the Black Rings on the Mekanorimon. As the Digimon were running out of the factory, Metalgreymon was blasted in his organic arm.

                "Ahh!" he shouted, quickly leaning to the left.

                "Where did that come from?" The Master of Courage asked, looking around.

                "That would be me!" a fierce, sharp female voice said.

                The two looked up and saw a Digimon wearing skin tight leather with large black wings standing on the catwalk. The two guys couldn't help but stare at the female Digimon for a couple of seconds, then shook their head, remembering where they were. "Who are you?" the human asked.

                "I am Ladydevimon," the Digimon said.

                "Do you work for Arukennimon?"

                "That is correct," Ladydevimon said.

                "Then you are our enemy!" The Master of Courage said,"Metalgreymon, get ready to..."

                Suddenly, a pair of white tentacles flipped up from the ground, and wrapped around Metalgreymon, rendering him immobile. "What is this?" The Master of Courage asked.

                "One of my associates," Ladydevimon said,"His name is Marinedevimon." A small figure flapped by Ladydevimon,"And here is another one of my associates, you can call him Demidevimon!"

                "Pleased to met 'cha!" the small Digimon said, gripping tightly around the railing of the catwalk.

                "He will be delivering the weapons shipment to our buyers," Ladydevimon said,"And there is nothing you can do about it! HA!"

                Metalgreymon tried to move, but Marinedevimon's tentacles were too tight around him. The Master of Courage knew that there wasn't anything he could do to stop Ultimate level Digimon, so, both he and his Digimon watched in horror and Demidevimon flew into the cab of the truck, and drove off. Outside, three larger bat/dragon creatures flew around the truck, protecting it.

                "With the Devidramon guarding it, that shipment will make it to its destination," Ladydevimon grinned,"And now, it is time to finish you off!"

                Marine Devimon's tentacles started to squeeze. "C-can't breath...." Metalgreymon said,"Everything's going black...."

                Suddenly, something slammed into Marinedevimon, causing him to lose his grip. The Master of Courage watched with wide eyes as Marinedevimon's tentacles dropped to the ground, as did the water demon. "What happened?" The Master of Courage asked.

                He turned to his side, and saw a girl riding a Angel Digimon. "Hikari?" he asked.

                "That is right," the Digidestined girl said, a little surprised. No one knew her real name.

                "Kari, huh?" Ladydevimon asked,"You're the Kamiya brat, aren't you?"

                "Kamiya, yes, brat, no."

                "What are you doing here?"

                "The weapons being produced by Arukennimon are killing thousands of Digimon," Kari said,"I'm going to stop them." _"I can't tell them the real reason I'm here," _Kari thought_,"I'm here to check out this so called 'Master of Courage'. For now though, we've got to stop the weapon shipment, but, after that...."_

                Ladydevimon smiled at Kari's statement. "Do you honestly believe that you can stop the shipment? Fine, but first, you're going to have to get past Marinedevimon!" The water demon lurched forward towards the two Digidestined. "As for me, I need to get going." She started to float into the air,"Have fun!"

                After she left, the Master of Courage looked at Kari,"Let's get rid of this guy, then we can go after the truck."

                "I was thinking the same thing," Kari said, coldly.

                The Master of Courage noticed Kari's attitude towards him, but he decided that he would save that for later. Instead, he ordered Metalgreymon to attack. The dinosaur Digimon swiped at Marinedevimon with his metal claw. Marinedevimon lurched back slightly, howling in pain. Metalgreymon then pounded him with his organic arm, then swiping him with his tail.

                Marinedevimon wasn't about to be defeated so easily. He recovered himself, and opened his mouth wide. He fired a stream of black ink, that covered Metalgreymon's face. "I can't see!" the Digimon said, trying to clean his eyes. Marinedevimon put both of his tentacles together and was about to slam down on Metalgreymon's head, when Kari decided to step in. "Get him, Nefertimon!"

                Kari's faithful Digimon fired her Rosetta Stones, knocking Marinedevimon's tentacle to the ground. She flew forward and was about to head butt her opponent, but, his other tentacle flew around, slamming her on the head. 

                Nefertimon fell to the ground, with Kari landing a little way away from her Digimon. "Ouch," she said, rubbing her rear,"That hurt."

                While Metalgreymon was trying to whip his eyes clean, Kari was already about to jump back on Nefertimon. Marinedevimon had other ideas though. He raised both of his tentacles high into the air, about to slam them down on Kari. The younger Kamiya covered her head, ready for the attack, when she heard, "Flower Cannon!"

                Looking up, Kari saw a familiar flower woman floating in the air, with Marinedevimon pushed up against the far wall. "Lillymon?" Nerftimon asked, slowly getting to her feet.

                Lillymon turned to Metalgreymon, who had finally got rid of all the ink. "Now's your chance, Metalgreymon, I don't have to power to destroy him, but you do!"

                "Yeah, thanks!" Metalgreymon said, swinging open his chest plate. "Giga Missiles!" The two rockets flew out of their chambers and blasted into Marinedevimon, destroying him.

                "Kari," Yolei said, as she and Mimi flew down on Holsemon,"Are you okay?"

                "Yeah," Kari said, smiling as she got to her feet,"Thank's for helping."

                "Yeah, thanks," The Master of Courage said,"but we need to go after the weapons truck."

                "I'm with you," Kari said, jumping onto Nefertimon,"All those Digimon are going to die if that shipment makes it."

                The Master of Courage looked over his shoulder at Mimi and the others. "Are you guys with us?"

                "Yeah," Mimi said, nodding,"Let's go!"

                Izzy, Tentomon, T.K., and Patamon kept a close eye on Ken, Micheal and Skullmearamon as they walked out of the city. They kept next to them, but out of sight all the way to the digging site.

                "So, this is the cave, huh?" Ken asked, peering into the massive opening in the side of the mountain. 

                "That is correct," Skullmearamon said, "Due to my clever leadership, we were able to discover that a tunnel already existed here, as though someone hid something here..."

                Wormmon coughed,"I thought the Cyborg Tai Kamiya threw you into the mountain?"

                Skullmearamon started to turn red, while Ken stifled a laugh. Michael and Betamon didn't try to hide it, they laughed. It looked like the evil Digimon was about to explode, when he got control of himself. "As I was saying, we have investigated this tunnel, and Diaboromon believes that an archeological treasure is buried here. That is why you were hired, to lean your expertise with our digging team. Will you help us?"

                "Hmm," Ken said, looking at the large mountainside, then turned around. The city was not that far away,"I told Diaboromon that I would help, as long as their would be no danger to the city."

                Skullmearamon laughed slightly. "I made no such promise! There is no such way to continue digging with such pitiful Drimogemon."

                Ken crossed his arms. "Then I refuse. If you'll excuse me..." He started to turn around, when Skullmearamon jumped in front of him and Wormmon.

                "You don't understand," Skullmearamon said,"If you won't help voluntarily, then I will force you!"

                Ken stepped back, and reached for the Digivice on his belt,"You'd better get ready Wormmon...."

                "Help him out," Micheal whipered to Betamon.

                Suddenly, Skullmearamon was thrown backwards as a beam of energy slammed into him. Ken, Izzy, T.K. and their Digimon turned their heads and saw the Cyborg Tai Kamiya heading right towards them. He and his Metalgreymon landed right in front of Skullmearamon and Ken and Wormmon. He stared at Skullmearamon with his glowing red eye. "What is going on here?" he demanded.

                "What are you doing here?" Skullmearamon shouted, clenching his fist,"You owe me a rematch! Right here, right now!"

                "Skullmearamon!" another voice shouted,"What do you think you're doing?"

                Skullmearamon started sweating. He turned around slightly, and was breathing hard. Everyone could see that he was very nervous. "Hey," Patamon whispered,"What's got him so worried?"

                "Wow," Izzy said, peeking over the rock,"Its Diaboromon himself! Wow!"

                Diaboromon's presence was enough for everyone in the area to become very nervous. While he was not the most power Dark Master, his cold, stern demeanor was enough to make any opponent unsure about his or her own power. "I asked you a question," Diaboromon asked again.

                "R-right," Skullmearamon said,"I..I was just...."

                "You," Michael said, pointing his finger at Diaboromon,"You are the one that is responsible for this dig."

                "Please," Diaoromon said, holding up his hands,"I promised that there would be no more dynamite to be used, and I will keep that promise."

                "I do not trust you," the Cyborg said, crossing his arms.

                "Then why don't you stay?" Diaboromon asked,"Work with Dr. Ichijoji, help us discover if there is something hidden down there."

                "Do you honestly belive I will work with you?"

                "I don't know," Diaboromon said,"It might help to save lives..."

                "Hmm....." the Cyborg said,"Very well."

                Izzy almost lost his grip from where he was holding onto the rock. "Izzy," T.K. whispered,"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?"

                Izzy nodded, his eyes open wide in shock. "Tai would never work with one of his enemies, unless it was absolutely necessary."

                "Yeah," T.K. said,"But, what about Diaboromon? That was a very cleaver thing to do. Now he's got all of _his_ enemies right under his fingertips."

                Ken was confused as well. "Do you really know what you just agreed to?" he whispered to the Cyborg.

                "I do," the Cyborg said,"But, perhaps this way, I can keep the city from being destroyed by a rock slide."

                "I am glad you have decided to help," Diaboromon said,"Skullmearamon will lead you inside the cave where you can see our progress."

                Ken turned to Micheal and Betamon. "What about you?" he asked.

                "You guys go," Michael said nodded. Ken, Wormmon, and the Cyborg Tai and his Metalgreymon followed Skullmearam inside the mountain. As the Cyborg passed by Diaboromon, The Dark Master instantly straightened up. A weird feeling crept up his spine, like he knew this Cyborg, but he had never met him, or Tai Kamiya for that matter. He turned around and shot the Cyborg a glance that he didn't break until the Tai Kamiya was out of sight.

                The Master of Courage clung tight to Metalgreymon's horn as he trampled through the forest below him. Kari and Nefertimon hovered closely next to him, while Yolei, Mimi, Holsemon, and Lillymon hovered a little way in front of them. Kari kept staring at the Master of Courage, he did look, _sort of _like her brother, but, things were missing. His hair wasn't a big, for one thing, and his face was slightly different, but the goggles were the same. They were her brother's goggles! The Master of Courage must have stolen them from his tomb! Maybe he had his body!

                "Hey!" Kari cried out to him. 

                He ignored her.

                "Hey, you, impostor!" she cried out, a little more forcefully.

                "What did you call me?" he asked, turning to face her.

                "Impostor!" Kari cried," Those goggles are my brothers, where did you get them!"

                "What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

                "What do I mean?" Kari shouted, "Those goggles belonged to my brother. They were buired with him. His body's now missing. You've got to have it."

                The Master of Courage paled. "I...I..I don't have your brother's body. I swear, and I never meet your brother before."

                "W-what?" Kari asked, slightly shocked,"What do you mean? You called me Hikari at the factory! Only my family would know that, I never told anyone else."

                "There's the truck!" the Master of Courage shouted, pointing forward,"We can stop them now!"

                Kari just turned her head to where he was pointing. She saw the truck driving along on the ground a slight way in front of them. "Let's get them!" The Master of Courage shouted.

                "We need to take care of those Devidramon first," Yolei said, as Holsemon flew behind Metalgreymon.

                "Let's get their attention first," The Master of Courage said.

                "Leave that to me," Lillymon said. She placed both her hands together and formed a large gun barrel,"Flower Cannon!"

                The Devidramon turned around. They started firing beams of energy from their eyes. "Reflect them back!" The Master of Courage ordered. His Metalgreymon nodded, and brought his metal arm around, which deflected the beams harmlessly. His Metalgreymon then fired his claw at one of the Devidramon, grabbed him, and threw him into the ground.

                "He sure fights like my brother though," Kari thought, watching the Master of Courage in action.

                The Devidramon jumped up from the ground, zooming straight towards the underside of Nefertimon. "Kari, look out!" Yolei cried.

                Nefertimon tried to move out of the way, but the Devidramon was moving too fast, he was going to connect with the angel Digimon. Suddenly, Metalgreymon's claw appeared, wrapping around the Devidramon, and throwing him back into the ground.

                "H-He saved me," Kari thought, as Nefertimon floated in the air above them.         

                The Devidramon that was thrown into the ground quickly jumped back up and slashed Metalgreymon in the back. "Ahh!" he moaned, moving forward. Nefertimon charged at the Devidramon, head butting him away from the others.

                "Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon cried, blasting through the Devidramon.

                "That's one down," Kari reported.

                "Alright," the Master of Courage said,"And here comes the other two..."

                "I've got one," Lillymon said, "Flower Cannon!"

                "And then there was one," Yolei said, eying the last Devidramon.

                "Allow me," Hoslemon said. He fired two red beams from his eyes that tore through the Devidramon's chest. "Now, hang on," Holsemon ordered. Yolei and Mimi clung tightly to his fur as he began to spin around very quickly. He rammed through the Devidramon's body, tearing him to pieces.

                "Now that they're gone," Lillymon said,"What do we do about the truck?"

                "Allow me!" Metalgreymon said, swinging open his chest plate,"Giga Blaster!" The two missiles flew from his chest and crashed into the truck's rear left wheel, blowing it to pieces. The truck flipped up into the air, twisting the whole way. Demidevimon flew from out of the driver's side,"Woa, ahh,ahh!" he cried out, flying away. The truck flipped one last time, then crashed into the ground, exploding with a flash of light.

                "That shipment won't reach its buyer now," Lillymon smiled, as she and Nefertimon hovered next to Holsemon, with his two dizzy passengers.

                Kari nodded, then turned her head,"What are you going to do......hey! The Master of Courage is gone!"

                Everyone turned their heads, and saw The Master of Courage and his Metalgreymon flying into the evening sky. "Well," Mimi said, crossing her arms,"He's certainly rude."

                Kari laughed slightly.

                "What?"

                Kari hesitated for a few seconds, staring at the Master of Courage until he was out of sight. She sighed, and closed her eyes, a smile crossing her face,"I...I don't know, there's something about him..."

                "I think someone's got a cru-ush," Yolei grinned.

                "T..That's ridiculous," she said, slightly turning red,"I...he just reminds me of my brother, that's all."

                "Right," Mimi said, looking at her watch,"I think we'd better report in."

                "I guess we should be going," Kari said, jumping onto Nefertimon.

                "You don't have to go," Mimi said,"It's been such a long time scince we've seen each other. You could at least come back to File Island with us."

                "I...I don't know..."

                "Just for a little while?" Mimi asked,"Please?"

                Kari sighed,"Okay, I guess."

                The Floramon with the red necklace cleared her throat as she brought the microphone up to her mouth,"This is Floramon back with a most surprising turn of events. The Cyborg claiming to be the legendary leader of the Digidestined has agreed to work with Diaboromon in order to search through the hidden cave, without any danger to the city of Santa Carea..."

                Oikawa turned his head away from where he was talking to Plagemon, who was seated in his seat. The overlord of the Digital World walked towards the screen right across from his desk. He crossed his arms behind his back and watched with extreme interest as the Cyborg walked down the street, following Ken, and Skullmearamon. He smiled,"Yes! Whatever is hidden inside that cave will be mine!"

                "Sir," Plagemon said, standing up,"Is it really necessary to go to all this trouble to find something, that might not even exist?"

                "Yes," Oikawa said, staring at Plagemon with stone cold eyes,"If there is a chance to increase my power base, then anything is worth it!"

                "But, my lord," Plagemon said, walking over to him,"you already control the Digital World, why do you need Earth as well..."

                "How dare you!" Oikawa shouted, grabbing Plagemon by the throat. Her small neck was easily dwarfed by his large hand,"When I found you, you were nothing! You were weak, pathetic! You were nothing but a rich, aristocrat's daughter! I gave you a purpose in life, and this is how you repay me!"

                "I...I am zorry, zir," Plagemon said.

                Oikawa dropped her, and she slammed into the soft carpeting of his office floor. She coughed several times. "And I told you to get rid of that accent!"

                "Yez, zir, I mean, sir," she said, trying to get up.

                Izzy and T.K. had managed to commandeer a few Dark Empire uniforms. With them on, they'd never know that they were really Digidestined. The Cyborg Tai had been inside of the cave for the past few hours, but they were able to stay close to the entrance of the cave, by pretending to be part of the crew that was moving archeological supplies to the front of the cave. They were working at a job they didn't want, or were getting paid for, when the Cyborg walked out of the cave with Ken behind him. 

                Dr. Ichijoji turned to face the Cyborg. "Well, I guess we will meet back here tomorrow?"

                The Cyborg nodded. "Yes, good night."

                Ken and Wormmon walked away, and the Cyborg was about to jumped onto his Metalgreymon, when Izzy and T.K. jumped towards him. "Excuse me..." Izzy said.

                The Cyborg looked at both Izzy and T.K. with a joyous look on his face. "Koushiro Izumi, Takeru Takashi! It is good to see you again my friends!"

                The two Digidestined were cautious as the Cyborg approached them. He back off slightly. "I...I know I must be unpleasant to look at," he said,"But, it is me, Tai Kamiya."

                T.K. looked at him with compassionate eyes. "Does it hurt?" he asked, slightly touching the half of the Cyborg's face that was metal.

                "The pain was in dying," the Cyborg said,"Now, I am alive."

                "How did you get like that?" Izzy asked.

                "I...don't know," he said, looking at the ground.

                "That's pretty convenient," T.K. said.

                "I am sorry, I know it sounds like a lie, but..I remember fighting Piedmon, then...then I awoke in the desert with these implaints..." He trailed off, then took a couple of deep breaths,"T-tell me, how is Kari?"

                "We...we haven't really heard from her scince you....She kind of broke away on her own."

                The Cyborg nodded. "How are my parents?"

                "Well..." TK looked to the ground,"Your _mother_ is well, b-but your father....I'm sorry."

                "I...I see," the Cyborg sighed.

                There was an uncomfortable silence, then Izzy said, "We'd like to take some cell samples to prove that its really you..."

                The Cyborg nodded, and held out his organic arm. "Take a sample then."

                Izzy nodded to T.K., and Matt's younger brother took a syringe out of his pocket. He took the cover off of the needle, and inserted it into Tai's arm. He took a small amount of blood out, and turned to Tentomon.

                Tentomon held out a small microscope slide, and T.K. placed some of the blood on the slide, and then put the cover on the slide. Izzy took a hand held device out of his pocket. It was a square device, with a set of buttons on both sides of a large screen. "What is that?" the Cyborg asked.

                "A portable DNA device that Joe and I invented," Izzy said, inserting the slide into a small slot on the right of the device. He then pressed the first button on the right, then the first one on the left."It will match the DNA from you, with the DNA sample that I have on record, and.....I..I don't belive it."

                "What is it, Izzy?" Tentomon asked.

                "T..The DNA is the same....."

                "What are you saying?" T.K. asked.

                "I'm saying," Izzy said, looking at the Cyborg,"That, with great possibility, this man is Tai come back to life."

                At 43rd street, Giro City, was a large penthouse apartment. Here was were the lieutenant of the Ghost Gang, Lord Soulmon resided. The lower levels of the building were used mainly to house members of the gang, and to plan their illegal activities. Until tonight, the building was thought of as inpentatrable, until tonight, that is.

                Soulmon was just sitting down to a gourmet meal with a group of beautiful female Bakemon, when, the alarm began to sound, blasting a sharp noise everywhere. He quickly shot up and ran over to a set of monitors, with an array of buttons beneath it. "Report!" he demanded,"Report!"

                A Baekmon wearing a blue cap appeared on the screen. "Sir, the Firemaster is attacking this building!"

                "Why haven't you stopped him yet?" Soulmon demanded.

                Suddenly, the large glass window of his apartment shattered apart and a figure jumped in. Soulmon's eyes were wide as he stared at the figure. "I...It's you!"

                "That is right!" the Firemaster said, slowly stepping towards Soulmon,"Now, were is your boss, the one called Skull Satanmon?"

                "I..I don't know," Soulmon said, slowly moving his hands behind him.

                "You are the second-in-command of the Ghost Gang, are you not?" the Firemaster asked, a cold tone to his voice.

                "G-Ghost Gang?" Soulmon asked, grabbing scythe behind his back,"What's a 'Ghost Gang'?"

                The Firemaster was about to say something, when Soulmon charged at him with his scythe. The Firemaster just laughed slightly and grabbed the weapon as it hurdled towards his head. "If there is one thing  I cannot stand more than lying," he said,"It is treachery!"

                He broke the scythe out of Soulmon's hand, then grabbed him by the throat. He threw him into the far wall, destroying the gold wall paper. He flew over and grabbed the ghost Digimon again, and slammed him into the ground. "Now," he said, picking him up by the throat,"Where is Skull Satanmon?"

                Soulmon coughed out an address, and the Firemaster nodded. "Thank you. Now, for your punishment!"

                He raised his free hand, and it began to pulsate with fire energy. He brought it towards Soulmon, whose eyes were about to shoot out of his head. He started to sweat, as the flame came closer and closer...

                "Stop!" a female voice said,"You're killing him!"

                The two fighters turned their heads to the smashed window. There was a group floating right outside the window, four humans, and their Digimon partners. The Firemaster looked at each one with cold eyes. When he settled one the girl who had spoken out against him, his eyes soften. He dropped Phantomon and walked over to them. The blond haired young man, ridding on his Metalgarurumon flew towards the girl and his Garudamon, but, she stopped them.

                The Firemaster continued to stare at the girl until he was right in front of her. "Y...you are Sora Takenouchi..."

                "Yes," Sora said,"I am, but, who are you?"

"I am the Firemaster, that's who I am."

                "Why are you killing him for?" she asked,"He's a criminal, but not one that needs to be destroyed."

                "All enemines need to be destroyed," he said, walking towards her,"You are the leader of the Digidestined, you know this."      

                Sora did not know why, but, she  started to walk forward. She grabbed his hand, surprised at how gentle it really was. "I...there's something about you...Almost like I know you...C-Could you remove your mask?"

                "I...am sorry," he said, walking away from Sora. He walked towards the window,"I'm sorry, but I need to find Skull Satanmon." He jumped thru the window and disapeared into the night sky.

                Sora brushed a strand of her hair away from her face,"I'm sorry, too," she said.

                to be continued....


	6. Ch3: Heroes

Chapter 3: Heroes

                _The young man knew something was wrong as soon as he stepped out of the buss. A chill snuck up his spine as he walked away from the terminal. His house was just around the block, and there was a stream of smoke escaping into the night air, but, that couldn't be his house, right? It just had to be a coincidence, right?_

_                As the young man began to walk faster towards his house, his heart began to beat at an incredible rate, something was wrong, he could feel it in his bones. When he rounded the final corner, and looked at his house, he was in complete shock._

_                His house was gone, all that was left were piles of concrete and wood shards. Smoke was billowing out of the rubble, and small fires were burning in various places. The young man began to breath very heavily as he started to walk into the destruction of his home, towards something he saw in the back. He walked past what he remembered as the living room, and the kitchen, towards the back. He just kept his eyes on the object he saw._

_                When he reached the final room, he recognized the form lying in the rubble. "Oh no," he said, walking towards it,"no....No! Dad, what did they do to you?"_

_                He walked towards the body of his father, and he fell down next to him,"No, Dad...no....You can't be gone....no!"_

                The Master of Courage quickly sat up, sweat pouring down his face. He gasped a couple of times, trying to slow down his rapidly beating heart.

                Agumon slowly woke up. When he saw his Digidestined partner, he ran over to his side,"Are you okay?"

                "Y-yeah," the Master of Courage said, swallowing a coupe of times,"I...I just had the dream again..."

                Agumon nodded. "Oh, why do you think you keep remembering things in your dreams?"

                "I...I don't know," the human said. He looked up at the stars littering the night sky,"Some hero I am, huh? 'Master of Courage', yeah right, scared by a stupid dream!"

                Agumon looked at him. "You've done a lot of good. You are a true hero! Kari even saw that!"

                "Yeah right, in case you hadn't noticed, she hated me!"

                "I don't think so," Agumon said,"I've known her ever since that day when I first visited earth. You saved her life."

                "Why did I do that?" the Master of Courage said,"I know I care about her, but, is it because of me....or him?"

                Inside a luxurious apartment suite, a lone Bakemon floated towards a large figure resting in a chair behind the desk. "Lord Phantomon," the Bakemon said,"There is a call on line one for you."

                Phantomon nodded, and turned his chair towards a small monitor on the desk. He reached over and hit one of the buttons on the keyboard. An image of Plagemon appeared on the screen. "Ah, Lady Plagemon," Phantomon said,"How may I be of service to you?"

                Plagemon laughed slightly,"It is I, that can be of service to you. The Firemaster is determined to face you, and destroy the Ghost Gang. Oikawa just thought that you might want to know."

                Pantomon smiled. "Yes, this is news. Thank you."

                Plagemon nodded, and the screen shut off. Phantomon leaned back against his chair. "So, the Firemaster wants me, huh? Then let's let him have me." He turned to the Bakemon that was floating in front of the desk,"Disable the security parameters of this building, let's make it easy for him to find me!"

                The Floramon with the red necklace paused for a moment while the camera zoomed in on her face before she continued. "Soulmon, a high ranking member of the notorious 'Ghost Gang' had been found severely injured early this morning. At two o'clock a.m., Soulmon was rushed to the Pixiemon Memorial Hospital with several injuries and third degree burns. He claimed that is was the vigillante known as the Firemaster.

                This is just one of many such attacks on members of the Ghost Gang by the Firemaster. Single handedly, he has killed almost all of the Ghost Gang members. The new Regional Rebellion Commander Andromon has issued a statement. '_We will not, I repeat not, allow the Firemaster to continue his brutality. We have begun construction of a weapon that will apprehend the dangerous vigilante."_ More as it develops, this is Ruby Floramon, signing off."

                "Why didn't you ever call me?" T.K. asked,"You knew my number!"

                "I'm sorry," Kari said, leaning against the wall,"But, it was something that I had to do."

                "Why?" T.K. asked,"Why did you have to leave?"

                Kari sighed and looked around the Digidestined conference room. "Tai choose me as his successor in the Digidestined..."

                "That was why you were suppose to stay," T.K. cried,"You were suppose to become our leader."

                "I needed to leave," Kari said again,"I just couldn't stay here, I needed to be alone for a while..."

                T.K. moved closer to her. "Fine," he said, wrapping his arms around her back,"But, you could have at least called me a couple of times, letting me know that you were okay..."

                "I'm sorry, T.K.," Kari said, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders,"I...I just needed to spend some time to myself."

                T.K. lightly kissed her on the cheek. "I'm glad you're back."

                Kari returned the kiss,"So am I."

                "Why are you spending so much time on this?" Matt asked, concerned as he saw Sora hunched over the computer on her desk,"You're starting to worry me."

                Sora sighed. "I need to know.Izzy and TK said that the...Cyborg is really Tai. He has his DNA, he knew about Kari and..

                "Sora," Matt said, placing his hands on her shoulders,"You've got to stop this. You're working yourself into the grave...."

                She spun around and slapped his hands away. "You don't understand, you never did! You don't care about Tai, you were just as unemotional when he died! You were glad when he was dead, and now that he's back, you don't know what to do!"

                "Sora," Matt said,"that's not true! Sure, Tai and I didn't get along, but I never, ever, _ever_ wished him dead!"

                Sora let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Matt," she said, resting her head on her hand,"I..this has been very hard on me."

                "I know," Matt said,"I can see it in everyone's eyes."

                "I kept Izzy at Santa Carea to learn what Oikawa is so determined to discover in that cave, but, also to keep an eye on the Cyborg. I...I've got to get out there."

                "Don't worry Sora," Matt said, reasuringly,"We'll get to the bottom of this, then, together  we'll defeat Oikawa!"

                "Dr. Ichijoji, I would like you to met some one.."

                Ken, Wormmon, Michael, and Betamon looked up. "Ah," Ken said,"would you like something to drink?"

                The Cyborg shook his head. "No thank you, alcohol affects my circuitry."

                "Oh, I'm sorry," Ken said, "I..I didn't mean to...."

                "No, harm done," the Cyborg said,"Now, I would like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Dr. Koushiro Izzumi, but we call him Izzy."

                "Izzy, huh?" Michael asked, shaking his hand,"It's nice to meet you."

                "Likewise," Ken said, shaking Izzy's hand,"I assume you would like to help us on the dig?"

                "Um, yeah," Izzy said,"I...I'm curious as to what is buried inside that cave."

                "Well," Michael said, patting Ken on the back,"It looks like you'll have plenty of help while I'm gone."

                "Where are you going?" the Cyborg asked.

                "I have some things to take care of on Earth," he said.

                "But, don't you live here?" the Cyborg asked, confused.

                "Yeah," Michael said again,"It's...complicated. I'm just glad Oikawa isn't in control of Earth."

                "I won't allow him or anyone else to destroy the Earth," the Cyborg said, seriously, "After this town is safe, Oikawa is next!"

                It wasn't that Kari didn't want to spend time with T.K. and the other Digidestined, she hadn't seen them in a long time, and was now eager to rejoin the team. However, she promised her father she would vist him today.

                She walked across the grass, with the dew glistening in the early morning light. As she walked across the feild in her sandals, her feet began to get slightly wet, but she didn't care. This was the time to spend with her father.

                After walking across the feild for what seemed like an eternity, Kari stopped in front of the large stone. The first thing she did was kneel down and and place her flowers at the bottom of the stone, then she stood up again. "Hi, dad," she said.

                She smiled at the headstone. "Well, dad, I really need to talk to you. So much has happened since the last time I talked to you. I guess the biggest thing is that...heh, I think I'm in love. This...'Master of Courage," there's just something about him that....."

                She shook her head,"No, the real reason I'm here is...Tai might be back. He's...there's this cyborg that claims to be him, and Izzy says it is him. I don't know what to feel. My brother might be alive, and I don't even want to go and see it myself."

                She started to cry softly,"I hated the day that he died, and now I hate the day that he supposedly returned. Why can't I be happy? Why?"

                She fell to her knees,"What's wrong with me? My brother might be alive, and all I can do is hate every minute of it! Tai left me, and now...!" Her eyes opened wide. "That's it," she said,"I....I hate the fact that Tai might be back, because my heart died the day he did. I felt so depressed and cried so much, all for nothing. "

                She sniffled and got back to her knees. "Thank you, Dad," she said,"You're right, Tai might be back, and...and I am happy..." She dried her eyes and smiled. "Thank's Dad, I am happy. I only wish that you could be here.......yeah, you're right, you are still here, of course you are."

                She brushed the dirt and leaves off of the top of the tombstone. "Bye Dad, I'll see you again soon. Bye."

                She started walking down the grassy hill, when she saw a very familiar little boy running up the hill towards her. "Oneesan!" the young boy cried out,"You're back!"

                Kari smiled broadly as she caught the little boy in her arms and lifted him into the air. "Taisuke!" she cried,"How is my favorite little brother?"

                "Oneesan," he laughed,"I'm your only little brother!"

                Kari laughed as she put Taisuke down. "Are you here by yourself?" she asked.

                "Hey," Taisuke said, pouting,"I'm a big boy now!"

                "Of course you are," Kari said, messing up her younger brother's hair,"Where's mom?" She scanned the bottom of the hill and saw her mother walking towards her across the cemetary,"There she is. Hi, mom!"

                "Kari," Mrs. Kamiya said, hugging her only daughter,"What are you doing here?"

                "I needed to talk to dad," Kari said.

                Mrs. Kamiya nodded. "Hey, are you heading home?"

                "Yeah, why?"

                "Can you take your brother home? He's been really good today with all the errands that I had to run, but he's getting really hyper.."

                "Sure," Kari said, smiling. She knelt down and looked at her young brother,"Come on, we're going to go home, maybe we'll go out to dinner, okay?"

                "Kari!" her mother snapped,"Dinner is in the 'fridge."

                "Oh, mom," Kari said,"I'm still trying to get the hang of this older sibling thing. Tai use to take me out to Burger King all the time...of course, he ate both of our meals, but..."

                Mrs. Kamiya smiled,"You're doing a great job of being an older sister. I'm sure Tai would be very proud of you."

                Kari's smile started to fade, but she forced it "Yeah, I'm sure it is."

                Mrs. Kamiya started walking towards her husband's grave, while Kari and Taisuke started walking towards the entrance. "Oneesan?" Taisuke asked,"What's wrong?"

                "Oh...nothing!" Kari said, forcing her smile even more. _"How could I tell my mother that Tai might be alive? I'm living through it, and I don't even believe it! I've got to tell her though, but how?"_

                The Firemaster slowed down his speed as he landed on the balcony. He stared through the billowing white curtains. "I was able to make it all the way to the penthouse, and I haven't even run into a security guard. What is going on here?"

                He started to walk towards the curtain. "He is obviously waiting for me," the Firemaster thought, "Perhaps I should let him know that I'm here...." He smiled as he lifted his palm. Waves of red energy began to emanate from his open palm. He blasted a ball of fire through the curtain, ripping it apart in a blaze of fire. The fire ball continued through the room, where it blasted into the far wall, lighting up the penthouse.

                "You rude little brat!" a deep voice shouted,"How dare you?"

                The Firemaster saw a figure run towards him. "Ah, Phantomon, I presume," he said, crossing his arms,"The leader of the Ghost Gang?"

                The figure griped tightly to his staff. "And you're the Tai Kamiya called the Firemaster, correct?"

                "I am the true Tai Kamiya," The Firemaster said, and he reached behind his back, and pulled out his sword,"And now, I am going to stop you."

                "May I ask why?" Phantomon said,"Why are you fighting so hard to stop me? Why? I have done nothing to you?"

                "You are a criminal," the Firemaster said, grabbing his sword tightly,"A dangerous one at that. You are hurting the Digital World with your crimes, and for that, I will hurt you!"

                The Firemaster flew forward his sword blade glistening in the light of the burning wall. Phantomon blocked with his staff. He raised his staff above his head, and brought it down to slam onto the Firemaster's head, but he blocked the attack with his sword. The Firemaster brought his fist into Phantomon's face.

                "You're pretty good," Phantomon said, rubbing his injured jaw,"You fight like someone I've seen before, though, very curious, but, that's impossible, right? You're Tai Kamiya, not...."

                "I am Tai Kamiya!" the Firemaster shouted, using his sword to slash into Phantomon's arm. The leader of the Ghost Gang moaned as he held his injured arm. "You're finished!" Phantomon jumped back and pointed his staff at the Firemaster,"Nail Bone!"

                The Firemaster was hit in his chest, hard. He flew back and crashed into the ground. "Hmm," Phantomon laughed slightly as he walked over to where the Firemaster was lying on the ground. He was just lying on the ground, his left leg twitching slightly. "You were no contest! Ha!"

                He started walking away, when the Firemaster suddenly jumped up. "Going some where?" he asked, breathing heavily.

                "W-what?" Phantomon asked, his eyes opened wide,"H-How?"

                "Your 'Nail Bone' attack only works on Digimon," the Firemaster panted,"And I am human..."

                "Maybe," Phantomon laughed,"But, I'd say that it knocked the wind of out you! HA!"

                "You are finished!" the Firemaster shouted. He placed his sword back into his holder, then placed both of his hands together. A massive ball of fire was formed in the palms of his two hands. Phantomon's eyes were wide in shock as the ball of fire grew and grew.  "Now," the Firemaster said,"You are going to join all the rest of the evil Digimon that I have destroyed. Play nice, ha!" The massive ball of fire shot from his hands and blasted through Phantomon. He screamed in pain as his body was ripped away from him. The ball of fire continued into the wall, where it exploded on contact, destroying the entire building. The Ghost Gang was now gone forever.

                Up above, the Firemaster watched with a cold look on his face as the headquarters of the Ghost Gang burned to the ground.  He turned around and began to fly towards the horizon.

                Kari couldn't help but smile as she watched her younger brother eat his dinner. She reminded her so much of Tai. The way that he looked, definitely, plus the way that his hair was. He even acted like him. Her mother said that Taisuke acts just like Tai did when he was five. Kari watched her younger brother pile his food into his mouth, and she started laughing.

                "What is it?" he asked, suddenly.

                "Oh, i-it's nothing," Kari said,"Its just that you eat just like Tai did.

                "Oh," Taisuke said, looking at the bowl in front of him. "Oneesan?" he asked,"What was Tai like?"

                Kari's smile faded into a half smile. She rested her elbow on the table as she drank from her mug. She placed the mug on the table and sighed. " He wasn't the most emotional person in the world, but, his heart was always in the right place. He was a good fighter, and a true hero. He died, so that we all could live."

                "Oh," Taisuke said, really not understanding what Kari had said,"Was he a good person?"

                "Of course," Kari said, closing her eyes,"He was the greatest..." When she opened her eyes again, she saw that he wasn't at the table.

                "Taisuke?" she asked, getting up. 

                "I'm in here," he called out.

                Kari walked into the living room and smiled. Her younger brother was sitting on the floor in front of the t.v., playing one of his video games. "He's has Tai's attention span too," Kari laughed.


	7. Ch4: Battle of Courage

Chapter 4: Battle of Courage

                The Digidestined were assembled around their main conference table, waiting for Sora to brief them on a mission that was high-priority. She had demanded that everyone available could be present, even non-regulars such as Derek, Anna, and the Hoi Brothers were there. They all knew something big was going to happen, they could just feel it.

                Matt looked to the leader of the Digidestined. She was at the front of the large table shifting through papers, and loading images into the projector. "Sora," he said, walking over to his girlfriend,"What is going on here? What is so important that we have to wait for everyone of our Digidestined, before you can tell us our mission?"

                "I want to wait until everyone is here," Sora said,"These orders come from Geni himself."

                "Geni?" Matt asked,"Why should we listen to what he has to say?"

                Sora sighed. "Because he is the leader of the Rebellion, and I will obey what he has to say."

                Matt sighed, and looked at his watch. "How much longer are we going to wait?"

                Sora scanned the room. "We're still missing Kari and Izzy."

                "Kari?" Matt asked,"She's no longer part of us, why are we waiting for her?"

                "This is really important," Sora said,"Besides which....wait, someone's comming."

                The door opened and Izzy walked in. "Sorry I'm late," he said,"We ran into a little...traffic, heh."

                Sora and Matt nodded. "We've just got to wait for Kari."

                "Actually," Izzy said,"I have someone else who wanted to be here."

                The room fell completly silent, as a figure with half of his face covered in metal steped inside. "Guys," Izzy said,"I believe you all know Tai Kamiya."

                The cyborg was nervous as he made his way into the room. It was obvious how uncomfortable he was, every move he made was an attempt to avoid the stares everyone was giving him. He walked over to where Sora and Matt were staring at him. "S..Sora," he said, almost shivering,"I....I never thought I would ever see you again."

                Sora was struggling for something to say for a few minutes, before she was finally able to speak. "T...Tai....I....I just don't know what to say...I...I mean, I never thought I would see _you_ again. H-How did...?" She brushed his metal faceplate.

                Matt cleared his throat and Sora and Tai seperated. The Cyborg bowed,"I am here if you need help."

                "Well," Matt said,"We're not sure if you..."

                "I'd be glad to have you," Sora said,"But, afterwards, we're going to talk."

                The cyborg nodded. "Is...is Kari going to be here?"

                "She called and told me that she was running a little late," Sora said,"Her younger brother had a fever, and she didn't want to leave until her mother came home."

                "I...I have a younger brother?" he asked, a smile forming over his face as he walked over to the back of the room behined a group of Digidestined girls. The short haired blond one, Anna, turned around and smiled slightly at him. 

                "I hope Kari gets here soon," Sora said, ignoring the stare from the cyborg.

                Matt just nodded. "When she fusses over her younger brother like that, it reminds me of the way you use to act towards Kari."

                "Yeah," Sora said,"Like the time she had her eighth birthday party. Her parents threw a giant party for her, but she got really sick. Tai was so worried about her, he was practically shaking. I did what I could to help him, even ran out to the drug store with him to buy the medicine for Kari. While we were out there we......" Her expression suddenly changed,"Um, nothing....."

                "What?" Matt asked, a little concerned.

                "Oh, Kari's here," Sora said, mentioning to the door as Kari Kamiya walked inside the room,"If you'll take your seat, I'll start."

                Matt stared at Sora for a second, then sat down. He knew she was hiding something from him, but what?

                Sora let out a sigh of relief as Matt walked away from her. She couldn't tell Matt that Tai gave her her first kiss at Kari's party, she told him that he had given her her first kiss when he and Joe found her inside of that forest. 

                Kari walked into the back of the room, but stoped when she was the Cyborg. "T-Tai!" she shouted out, not even realizing it.

                The Cyborg looked at her. "K-Kari!" he shouted, running over and hugging his little sister,"Oh my gosh, you've grown up so much!"

                Kari stared at his human eye. She did not want to belive it that this was her brother, but, just looking at his face, she soon found herself crying. "Oh Tai..." she said, returning the hug.

                Sora waited until the room had quieted before she addressed them. "Thank you all for coming," she said, standing up,"Now, as you all know, tomorrow is the annual Empire Festival for Oikawa. All of the key members of the Empire will be there, including the purpose of our mission..."

                "Excuse me for being so straight forward," T.K. said,"But, what exactly is our mission?"

                Sora pushed a button on the keyboard in front of her, and the screen behind her came to life. It held an image of a 13-year-old girl, her short black hair held in place with a flower headband. "This, is Noriko, Oikawa's daughter."

                "She's kind of cute," T.K. thought to himself.

                "Oikawa's daughter?" Cody asked,"Oikawa has a daughter?"

                "Yes, well, the Restoration can't seem to get any definite information to verify that. As far as we know, Oikawa has no blood relatives, that includes children. Truth is, Noriko is probably just someone he hangs out with, so to speak."

                "Wait a minute," Cody said,"Could they even be....you know..?"

                "It's possible," Sora sighed.

                "That monster!" Cody shouted,"Doing that to girls more than half of his age."

                "Well, I'm sure this will make you happy: we are going to kidnap her," Sora said, simply.

                "We're going to what?!" Matt shouted.

                "I must disagree, if we resort kidnapping, we will be no better then Oikawa," Cody said, while the rest of the Digidestined said their agreements.

                Sora sighed. She knew that it wouldn't be easy to convince them of the importance of this meeting, but she didn't think that everyone would be against her. "Listen," she said, quieting everyone down,"I wouldn't have agreed to this mission, unless I really agreed with it."

                "Why have you agreed to it?" T.K. asked.

                "Geni's orders," Sora said.

                Everyone murmured something. Sora sighed."Well," she said,"I will obey him, and, if I didn't think that this was a good idea, I wouldn't have agreed to it. Besides, if we didn't do it, then Geni might have gotten a less then honorable Digimon to do it."

                "I have to say something," the Cyborg said,"This girl may be an unwilling prisoner of Oikawa. If we can save her, that won't that be doing some good?"

                "Alright," Matt said to Sora, "What do you want us to do?"

                The celebration was magnificent, even the members of the Rebellion had to agree. The streets of the Empire's Capital, the infamous Modem City, looked nothing like it did just last night. Main street had been blocked off, allowing the massive parade through the heart of the city.  The sidewalks were filled with humans and Digimon alike, all cheering and screaming their happiness. The children on the rooftops tried to catch the balloons as they escaped into the blue sky, while the adults and older children just smiled. 

                One man resting on an abandoned rooftop removed his goggles from his head and put it into his pocket. He rested his hands on the ledge and stared at the balcony of Oikawa's building. Oikawa, and his four Dark Masters were seated, in their elegant seats, watching the parade below them.  "Arukennimon is inside of there," he told the Agumon at his side,"She's right below me, and there's nothing I can do about it!"

                Agumon patted his back. "Don't worry, we'll get her, we've just got to wait until the time is right. But, she'll pay for her crime, I promise."

                Oikawa rested against his throne as he watched the dancers in the parade below him. They were all human females, dressed in rainbow dresses, with blue veils. They were all humans, but their Digimon weren't anywhere in sight. It wasn't elegant for a human dancer to be seen with her Digimon partner. It just wasn't very natural.

                Oikawa frowned as he watched the girls. He could remember a time when only a few humans were allowed into the Digital World, now there is an entire population of humans in the Digital World. Back then, before Taichi Kamiya and the rest of the first Digidestined entered this world, before Spiral Mountain, before Geni and the others, before _them_.

                Oikawa sighed, it wasn't like he had a choice. Before the time between both worlds became synchronized, the four needed help to see what Earth was like. They promised Oikawa riches and fame for his services. Back then, it was always for them. Things hadn't changed much, only that everything Oikawa did now, was for _him_. Such was the power he held over him, Oikawa knew that if he was able to gain Earth, his Master wouldn't stand a chance against him. Oikawa needed Earth, or he would be a slave for the rest of his life. Such an ironic situation, a King of an entire world, nothing but a slave to another ruler.

                As the dancers moved out of sight he watched with interest as floats honoring the extinct Digimon races of the past. He was beginning to actually enjoy the parade, when something caught his left eye. He turned his head and saw a figure jumping along the building rooftops aligning the street. "Diaboromon," he said.

                "Yes, lord?" the Digimon in the chair on his right said.

                "See who that is running on the top of the buildings, would you?"

                "As you wish, master," Diaboromon said, getting up. 

                As the parade moved towards the base of Oikawa's building, each of the dancers moved to the lobby on the bottom floor, where they met up with the other members of the parade. There they talk and rested from the long walk down Modem City's Main street.

                Two of the dancers made their way over to where two human males of a musical band were standing. The one with the guitar crossed his arms,"Its about time you guys got here."

                "Well, excuse us, Matt!" one of the dancers said,"You try dancing a quarter of mile!"

                Matt smirked,"Sorry, Mimi, I don't think I'd fit into that outfit!"

                The other boy sighed. "Let's just get this over with, okay?"

                "Sorry, T.K.," Matt said,"Okay, guys, you know the plan. Mimi and I will stay here, while T.K. and Mina run to apprehent Noriko."

                "I still don't know if this is a good idea," Mimi said.

                "I know how you feel," T.K. said,"Belive me, I feel the same way, but, Sora said that it's necessary, and if she is willing to follow Geni's plan, then I think we should too."

                "Okay," Mina said,"This is going to be difficult without our Digimon..."

                "That shouldn't be a problem," Matt said,"As long as you stay out of trouble."

                "Okay," T.K. said, looking down one of the hallways,"Let's go Mina."

                As the parade continued to move down Main street, the crowd on the sidewalks began to cheer even louder. As they began to become even more livelier, Sora pulled the cloak around her body tighter. She glanced at her watch, then at Oikawa's building,"I hope those guy's are doing okay," she said to herself.

                "I'm sure they're fine, Sora," Biyomon said,"Kari and Tai are keeping lookout above us, so we'll know if anything goes wrong. And if anything does go wrong, Anna, Derek, the Hoi Brothers, and all the others are here, so there is nothing to worry about."

                Sora sighed,"I sure hope so."  She was worried about leaving Kari with the Cyborg, but Kari was the only one who could tell definetly whether or not that was her brother. She turned and looked upward to the rooftops. She couldn't see Kari, but she did see someone that cause her to gasp. "Hey, its the Firemaster, what's he doing here?"

                The Master of Courage had forgotten about Arukennimon and his problems for a few moments, and was watching the celebration with interest, when he heard something behind him. He spun around, and his eyes opened wide with shock. "Y-You?"

                "That is correct, I am called the Firemaster," he said, walking towards the Master of Courage,"Now, we have must to discuss."

                "Like what?" The Master of Courage asked.

                "I have completed my war against the Ghost Gang, and now, I have come to aid you in your quest against Arukennimon."

                "You're the one that kills all of his opponents," the Master of Courage said,"Aren't you?"

                "Each enemy I have faced was a threat to the citizens of the Digital World."

                "They were just criminals!" Agumon protested,"Just simple thieves! Not life or death conquerors! They aren't evil incarnate like Myotismon or the Dark Masters! You didn't have to do that to them"

                "My Digimon is right," the Master of Courage said,"We won't work with a man-slaughterer like you."

                "What?" the Firemaster growled, clutching his fists tightly,"H-how dare you....you....fraud!" A red aura began to appear around his left first. He quickly shot it in front of his face, a beam of red fire blasting from his hand. The beam of fire headed straight for the Master of Courage. His Agumon quickly pushed him to the ground, and the fire beam headed across the street and blasted into one of the adjacent buildings.

                As the glass and the concrete from the building fell to the street, the crowd and parade scattered, most made it, some, weren't so lucky.

                The Master of Courage watched as the debris fell to the ground. He turned around and looked at the Firemaster,"Y-You could have killed someone!" he shouted,"What do you think you were doing?!"

                "If you are not with me, then you are against me!" the Firemaster said, coldly.

                The Master of Courage stared at the Firemaster's cold, soulless eyes, as he held out his Digivice, "I don't want to fight you, but I'm goign to seriously kick you butt!"

                His Digimon nodded. "Right! Agumon digivolve to Greymon! Greymon digivolve to Metalgreymon!"

                Kari jumped across the gap between the buildings, and landed hard on the other roof, rolling along it. She stood up and dusted herself off. Ever since she inherited her brother's Crest of Courage, which hung alongside her own Crest of Light around her neck, she had taken to wearing a black cloak. She didn't know why she like her dark cloak so much, she was the Digidestined of Light. Maybe it was because of Tai. He always told her that she was the Light in the Darkness.

                When she thought of her brother, she glanced behined to where the Cyborg was just landing on the roof behined her.Sora had placed the both of them together to watch the parade below them. "How are you doing?" she asked,"Where you able to keep up?"

                "Yes," the Cyborg said,"It was a little difficult, who certainly got a lot faster." he sighed.

                "What's wrong?"

                "When I first heard how long I had been....away, I didn't think that it was real, but, seeing everyone....Kari, I've missed out on seven years. I've missed you growing up. I've missed all of your birthdays. I've even missed any chance I had with Sora. She and Matt are probably engaged by now."

                She placed her leg on the roof ledge and looked at the crowd below. She removed her hood. It felt good to feel the wind through her hair. "Tai...I...shouldn't do this but, would you like to see Mom again?"

                His face lit up. "M-Mom?" He started crying slightly,"Does she ever talk about me?"

                "Almost every day," Kari smiled, surprised to find that she was crying as well.

                Suddenly, they both heard a loud explosion, and the ground began to shake. "What was that?" Gatomon asked, as she was thrown to the rooftop.

                "I..I don't know," Kari said, struggling to stay on her feet as the city shook around them. When the tremor had stop, they both saw a bright flash of light, that they instantly recognized as the light of someone digivolving.

                "Metalgreymon?" Gatomon asked.

                "It's the Master of Courage!" Kari said,"H-he's fighting the Firemaster? Come on, we've got to see what we can do to stop them!"

                "Maybe you should stay here," the Cyborg said,"Sora wanted you on reconnaissance. The plan to get Noriko is still on, Matt and the others are going to need to be warned if the palace is suddenly overrun with soldiers."

                "But what about them?" Kari asked, mentioning to the fight.

                "_I _will handle that." He slowly started to hover in the air, then shot away from them.

                 "I guess he can handle himself," Kari said, turning around, when something dropped down in front of them. Kari gasped as she and Gatomon jumped back. "Diaboromon?" Kari asked.

                "Ahh," he said,"Kari Kamiya, the Digidestined of Light. So good to see you again."

                "What is it that you want?" Gatomon asked.

                Diaboromon started laughing,"I know you have a Mega form, but, do you honestly belive that you can stop me? HA!"

                Kari grinned. "Of course I can beat you. I'm a Kamiya, I can do anything!"

                "Then bring it on!" Diaboromon shouted,"This is payback for the Eastern Digital Gate!"

                Gatomon's body was covered with a white light, and she shrank down to a smaller form. "Okay, Salamon," Kari said, holding up the Crest of Courage,"Let's get him."

                "Right," the Rookie Digimon said,"Salamon warp digivolve to Holydramon!"

                T.K. quickly pushed Mina into a small closet as a group of Guardromon flew down the hall. "Why have we been called back on duty?" one asked,"I was just enjoying the celebration."

                "Didn't you hear?" one of the other said,"Two of the Tai Kamiyas have begun fighting each other, and Lord Diaboromon is battling Hikari Kamiya."

                "Oh no," Mina said as the Guardromon exited the hall,"We have to help Kari."

                "Kari can handle it herself," T.K. said,"She's the only Digidestined besides Matt that has a Mega Digimon, she'll be fine." He looked out the door and scanned the hallway. When he didn't see anyone coming, he stepped into the hall. "Besides," he said,"All the building guards are outside, we shouldn't have any problem grabbing Oikawa's daug-ah!"

                T.K. was suddenly hit by a fast moving object. He crashed to the ground, hearing Mina call out his name. "Ouch," he said,"That hurt." He looked up and saw a girl about his age wearing a red skirt and a white jacket whith red sleeves that had a hood tight over her head. "Are you okay?" she asked, helping him to his feet.

                "Uh, yeah," T.K. said, rubbing the back of his head. He looked at the hooded girl's face. He couldn't see her features too clearly, but he saw an object on the top of her hair, it looked like a flower headband.

                The girl saw the way T.K. was looking at her, and she pulled the hood tighter over her head. "Hey," T.K. said,"You're...."

                The girl pushed past him and ran down the hall, knocking him into the ground again. "T.K.," Mina said, helping him up,"Are you okay?"

                "Yeah," he said, rubbing his head,"She's stronger than she looks, but we don't have time to worry about this now, that girl was Noriko!"

                "Are you sure?" Mina asked.

                "Yes," T.K. said, running after her,"You go back to Matt and Mimi. I'm going to get Noriko!"

                The Firemaster jumped out of the way of Metalgreymon's claw as it flew past his head. He reached back with his fist and blasted it forward at the cyborg Digimon's face. Metalgreymon felt a sharp pain, but quickly recovered. The Master of Courage was standing on his Digimon's shoulder as they battled. "Quick!" he ordered,"Attack from the left!"

                Metalgreymon fired his Mega Claw at the Firemaster, but he flew out of the way. Metalgreymon then used his organic arm and pounded the Firemaster, sending him crashing into a nearby rooftop.

                The Firemaster jumped back into the air, and growled in extreme displeasure. "How dare you..you fraud!" he shouted, as he began firing fireballs from his palms.

                "'Fraud'?" the Master of Courage asked,"The way I see it, you're the fraud!"

                Metalgreymon moved his metal arm in front of his body, blocking the fireballs. They deflected off and crashed into the buildings around them. The Firemaster jumped into the air, and placed both of his palms on Metalgreymon's back. He fired a massive blast of fire, which sent the Master of Courage and his Metalgreymon into the street below them.

                "Don't tell me you're giving up already," the Firemaster laughed as he landed next to the Master of Courage and his Digimon.

                The crowd around them began to cheer as Metalgreymon got to his feet. "Kill him!" one Aluramon shouted.

                "Yeah, don't let that freak win!" a human said,"He's not even a Digidestined, he doesn't even have a Digimon partner!"

                The two fighters stood facing each other for a few seconds, then they both heard a voice above their heads. "Stop! Stop you two, stop it now!"

                "It's him!" the crowd shouted,"Tai Kamiya!"

                _"The cyborg!"_ both the Master of Courage and the Firemaster thought, as the reborn Tai Kamyia floated towards them. "Stop now!" he demanded,"You are destroying the city!"

                "Who cares?" Firemaster asked,"It's Oikawa's city, and none of us owe _him_ any favors."

                "I don't want to agree with him," the Master of Courage said,"But I really don't care what happens to him."

                "Look below you!" the Cyborg shouted,"They're terrified! These people are innocent, and you're destroying them!":

                "Shut up Kamiya!" the Firemaster shouted,"Scince when did I ask for your evaluation!"

                "Hey!" the Master of Courage said, as his Metalgreymon moved in front of the Firemaster,"If he is Tai Kamiya, you can't talk to him like that!"

                The Firemaster glared at him, then fired a blast at the Cyborg. "If you won't listen to reason," he said, forming his metal hand into a blaster,"Then you will listen to this!" The Cyborg positioned his blaster then fired. The Firemaster just barely moved out of the way. 

                "You will pay for that!" he screamed.

                "Stop it! All of you!"

                They turned to the right. "Sora?" the Firemaster asked.

                "Hey," Metalgreymon said,"It's Sora."

                "Sora...Takenouchi?" the Master of Courage asked,"The leader of the Digidestined?"

                _"I hope she knows what she's doing..._" Biyomon thought as she followed Sora through the crowd,_"The other under cover Digidestined are still hiding, so we don't' compromise our mission to get Noriko Oikiawa, but her...Oikawa  is going to plainly see Sora!"_

                "Look at you!" Sora shouted,"Your fighting has nearly destroyed this entire block! You're like a couple of bullies fighting over your turf! That's just what the two of you are!"

                "Miss Takenouchi," the Firemaster said,"I.....""

                "You what?" she demanded. She felt the Cyborg landed behined her. "And you!" she shouted, turning around,"You're no better then the other two. I told you to stay with Kari, Tai."

                _"She's really ticked off,"_ the Master of Courage thought. "I...I'm sorry for the damage that I caused," he said,"I..I didn't mean to hurt anybody..."

                _"Her eyes," _the Firemaster thought as he looked at Sora,"_It is as though she is trying to look into my very soul."_ "I also apologize for my actions. I will make amends for any damage that I have caused."

                "Me too," the Cyborg said..

                "Freeze!"

                Everyone gasped as they saw a group of Guardromon surround the two Tai Kamiyas. "All of you are under arrest for crimes against Oikawa. Come with us quietly, now."

                "You dare to order me?" the Firemaster asked. He held up his hand and blasted the Guardromon to ashes.

                "He just doesn't get it!" the Master of Courage shouted,"Metalgreymon, get him out of here!"

                "Right," Metalgreymon said. He quickly grabbed the Firemaster, and jumped into the sky. The cyborg was about to go after them, when he rememberd Sora. He grabed her, then flew into a building alley before more of Oikawa's soldiers could see.

                "You can't just go around killing Digimon!" the Master of Courage said,"Sure, those Digimon were working with Oikawa, but, they were no match for us! You could have just flown away, and they would never have caught you! You're nothing but a murderer!"

                "How dare you tell me what to do!" the Firemaster shouted, creating an aura of fire around him that became too hot for Metalgreymon to hold on any longer.

                "I have grown increasingly tired of you," the Firemaster said.

                "That makes two of us!" the Master of Courage said. 

                Holydramon felt the pain in the underside of her jaw, but ignored it. Kari gripped tightly to her Digimon's horns as Holydramon brought her tail around and pounded Diaboromon in the mouth. The evil Dark Master staggered back for a second, then smiled. "Not bad," he said, rubbing his jaw,"I didn't think that you had this type of power."

                Kari smiled from where he was standing on Holydramon's head,"The power of my Crest gives me strength."

                "I see," he said,"Well, enough talk, let's keep going!" He reached his arm back, and extended his fist forward. Holydramon hovered up and dodged the attack. Diaboromon shot his other arm out, which did nail Holydramon in her underside.

                The Dragon Digimon twisted in the air for a second, before firing a beam of white fire from her mouth. Diaboromon countered by jumping into the air. Holydramon's attack blasted into the roof, destroying it. 

                He continued to twist in the air, until he was behind Kari. He placed both of his fists together and pounded into Holydramon's back. The dragon Digimon struggled to keep afloat. Diaboromon grabbed Holydramon's tail and began to swing her around in the air.

                "Kari..." Holydramon said,"Get off..."

                "I...can't..." she said, gripping tightly to Holydramon's horns,"I would..... be..... killed!"

                Diaboromon laughed as he slammed Holydramon into the roof. She moaned. "I....just....can't...hold....on.." She started to glow, then shrunk into Salamon. Kari lay at her side, unconscious.

                "This was too easy!" Diaboromon laughed and he landed next to Kari,"Now, just a simple matter to kill her."

                He raised his left hand, and was going to smash Kari with it, but, he found that he couldn't. _"What's wrong with me?"_he thought,_"She is right there! It should be easy to kill her, y-yet I cannot! W-what is wrong with me?!"_

                He shook his head. _"No! I've got to do it!"_ He pulled his fist back, and smashed it down.

                "Oh man!" T.K huffed as he ran out onto the roof of the main building,"I didn't think she could run so fast! Jeez!"

                Once he was on the roof, he looked around. "Where is she?" he asked, then caught a flash of yellow in the corner of his eye. He turned completely and saw Noriko running along the ledge of the roof.

                "She's crazy too!" T.K. said as he ran towards her. He followed her around the ledge of the roof, until she stopped at the left corner. She stared at T.K., while her jacket billowed in the breeze. _"She's really cute," _T.K. thought as he stared at her eyes,"_Don't lose focus now, T.K., she's right there!"_

                "There's nowhere left to go, Princess," he said, stepping towards her,"Come with me now, and nothing bad will happen."

                Noriko smiled soflty at T.K., then she fell over backwards. "Ah!" T.K. gasped,"I don't believe it! She...She jumped! No way!"

                T.K. ran to the ledge and looked over. He saw Noriko falling backwards towards the ground. "This girl is going to be the death of me," he mumbled as he jumped after her. While in free fall, he held out his Digivice. "Patamon, I need you!" he shouted as his Digivice began to glow brightly.

                Down in the crowd, Patamon's large ears shot up. "T.K. needs me!" he said, as he started to float up into the air.

                "Wait, we're suppose to stay hidden!" Palmon cried after him, trying to use her Poision Ivy to catch him, but he was already out of reach.

                Patamon felt a familiar energy wash over his body as he flew towards Oikawa's main building. "T.K.'s in trouble, I need to Digivolve! Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

                In his Champion form, T.K.'s Digimon could clearly see both T.K. and Noriko falling towards the ground. "He needs my help at once!" Angemon said. He quickly shot towards the bottom of the building. With simple ease he swooped up, grabbed Noriko, then continued until he grabbed T.K.

                Once T.K. was sure that he was okay, he turned to where Angemon was holding Noriko. "What did you think you were doing?!" he shouted,"You could have killed us...Ahh!"

                Angemon suddenly dropped down as a beam of energy shot over his head. T.K. looked around Angemon's shoulders and saw a line of Mekanorimon firing at them from the top of the building. He looked down and saw a group of Tankmon firing from them at from the street."We've got to get out of here!" he told Angemon,"We're in the line of fire."

                "I am trying," Angemon said, dodging energy blasts, and bullet shells,"But it is not easy."

                T.K. nodded, then saw a bullet shell from a Tankmon heading straight for them. He knew that Angemon couldn't get out of the way in time. He was about to close his eyes and wait for the impact, when the shell was suddenly destroyed. "Unimon!" Angemon cried out.

                "And Anna," T.K. said, smiling as the Digidestined and her Unimon floated into view, Derek was riding on Unimon also, with Crabmon on his back.

                "You mates 'ad better hurry up and get out," Derek said,"We're all covering for you."

                T.K. looked below and saw that each of the Digidestined that Sora brought to the celebration was battling against Oikawa's forces. "Let's go, Angemon," T.K. said. His Digimon nodded, and they flew off.

                The Firemaster was ready to attack, when, suddenly, a beam of energy shot between him and the Master of Courage and his Metalgreymon. "What the?" he asked, watching as a group of Megadramons fired at them.

                "Surrender now," they said,"You are under arrest!"

                The two fighters looked below them at the city. The celebration was obviously over, as the entire street had turned into a battlefield. The Digidestined were fighting against Oikawa's forces, as they tried to leave the city. The Firemaster looked up at the Master of Courage. "Hmm," he said as he pulled on a pair of sunglasses, "Perhaps another time." He turned around and flew into the sky.

                The Master of Courage looked at the approaching Megadramons."I was just thinking the same thing. Let's go Metalgreymon!"

                _"T-they're leaving?"_ Sora thought, watching as both the Firemaster and the Master of Courage escaped from the sky. She heard a sound to her left. She turned her head and gasped."_Oh, crap,"_ she thought,_"How did I let a Tankmon sneak up on me?"_

                Sora was slowly stepping back, when the Tankmon lurched forward. The Cyborg quickly jumped forward and punched the Tankmon. 

                "Come on!" he shouted, grabbing her and flying off. The Tankmon got back up.

                "He's gonna fire again!" Sora shouted, bracing  herself, but the Tankmon vanished in a burst of light. "Huh?" she asked, turning the other way,"Anna and Derek!"

                The girl on the Unimon smiled as she flew to her leader's side. "Sorry about this, boss," Derek said as he picked Sora up and placed her on Unimon's back,"But we need to get out of here. Take us home, Anna!"

                Anna nodded,"Hiyah!" she said. Unimon took off into the air, flying away from the city, with the other Digidestined behind them.

                "Wait," Sora cried, turning around,"What about, Kari? Where's Kari?"

                "I...I'm right here, Sora..."

                Sora turned to her left. Kari was there, being carried by Angewomon. Both looked a little shaken, and had a couple of bruises, but other than that, they were fine. "What happened?" Sora asked.

                "I..I don't know," Kari said,"Diaboromon smashed us into the ground, and when I woke up, he was gone. Weird."

                As the Firemaster flew away from Modem City, his mind wandered back to the battle between him and the Master of Courage. His mind kept wandering back to the words that he told him. "There has to be more to being a hero, then just power," he thought,"I have felt it for a long time. Perhaps it requires a human heart, and a nobility, of risking all for what you know is right, which that 'Master of Courage' has in abundance. The Digital World will be in good hands with him, I must discover my true path."

                Oikawa continued to stare from his balcony at the city below him. The street was almost entirely gone, and the buildings were crumbling. "Report," he said.

                Milleniummon nervously cleared his throat. "The city has suffered extensive damage, reports estimate to be in the millions..."

                Oikawa's disapproving face turned into a angry glare.

                "...Diaboromon is missing," Milleniummon said, taking a deep breath,"And Noriko is gone."

                Oikawa screamed, and smashed his fist into the concrete ledge of the balcony, shattering it. 

                to be continued.....


	8. Ch5: The Return of Tai Kamiya

Chapter 5: The Return of Tai Kamiya

                "So," Izzy said, dusting the object with his brush,"This is it?"

                "Yeah, that is the only thing we were able to find in here," Ken said, mentioning to the rest of the darkened tunnel,"Hard to believe, huh?"

                "Yeah," Izzy said, examining the object,"It's just a normal jewel, a small crystal."

                "Oikawa is an evil tyrant," the Cyborg Tai Kamiya said,"Who knows how is mind works?"

                "Yeah," Ken said, sighing,"Well, we found what he was looking for, I guess Santa Carea will be safe now, huh?"

                "Yeah," the Cyborg said,"Let's get out of here."

                Izzy handed Ken the jewel, and he wrapped it in a cloth. "You two go ahead," Izzy said as Ken placed the wrapped jewel in a box that was held by the Cyborg,"I want to check out this cave a little bit more."

                "What?" Ken asked,"Are you sure?"

                "Yeah," Izzy said,"There's something else in this cave, I just know it."

                "Oh great," Tentomon said, hovering next to Izzy,"More trouble."

                "I'll deliver this to Oikawa now," Ken said,"Then maybe we can get paid!"

                "I'll follow you," the Cyborg said, walking after Ken and Wormmon.

                "Oh," Izzy cried out,"Don't forget about your headsets!"

                 Once they were gone, Izzy and Tentomon started walking further down the tunnel. Izzy held out his flashlight and examined the rock walls. 

                "What's this?" Tentomon asked. Izzy pointed his flashlight towards the left wall and gasped. There was a large, metallic box, with blinking lights, with a long antenna attached to the top. 

                "What the heck is this?" Izzy asked. He knelt down beside the device and began to examine it.

                "What's the word?" Tentomon asked.

                "It's emitting a frequency of some sort," Izzy said,"Its a homing device!"

                "Okay," Sora said,"And while you're with us, this will be your room."

                Noriko Oikawa nodded to herself as she looked around the small room. "This is nothing like I'm use to...."      

                "I'm sorry," Sora said, closing the door,"But, this is the best that we have."

                Noriko smiled. "If I wanted a room the size of a house, I would have stayed with my father, instead of contacting Geni to get me out of there."

                "Yes," Sora said, while the two of them walked down the hall,"Why did you want to leave your father anyway?"

                Noriko took a deep breath, and adjusted her hairband,"Well, my parents got a divorce when I was young, and I was living with my mother up until three years ago, when she died. I went to live with my father.......and watched helplessly as he turned the Digital World into the empire that it is now!" She started crying softly,"I just wish there was something I could have done!"

                Sora started to rub her back,"It's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done."

                Noriko nodded, and dried her eyes. "Yeah, sometimes its hard to admit that."

                Oikawa ran through the door, and stopped in the center of the room. "Okay," he said,"Report."

                There was a giant screen in on the wall, and a group of technicians at computer terminals in front of the screen. One of the technicians turned around. "Yes. Lord Oikawa," he said,"We have an image of the vessel now...."

                The screen came to life with an image of a ship traveling through the skies of the Digital World. It was a large ship that reminded Oikawa of the American space shuttles, only this was orange, and a little rounder. There were many small tubes attached to the side of the ship. A couple of them turned and pointed at the screen. A beam of yellow light shot from each, and the image became covered in static.

                "They found our satellite," the technician said,"But, my gosh, that thing is huge!"

                "Yes," Oikawa said,"Where is it heading?"

                "Just one moment, sire," one of the other technicians, a female Digimon said,"At its current speed, and level of trajectory, it is heading towards the western coast of the Western Continent, towards Santa Carea!"

                "Really?" Oikawa asked,"The Cyborg Tai Kamiya is in that city..."

                "Sir, it also appears that the Firemaster is heading towards the city as well. He probably saw the ship, and is following it."

                "Yes," Oikawa said, crossing his arms,"Too many coincidences..."

                Ken was leaning back against the wall of the hellicoptor, when he saw the sky outside the window turned black. "What the...?" he asked. He ran to the cockpit and gazed out the much lager window. "W-what is that?!" he asked, staring up at the bottom of the massive ship.

                "Dr. Ichijoji," the Gekomon flying the helicopter said,"We have just received word that the ship is heading towards Santa Carea..."

                "What?" Ken asked,"Izzy's still there."

                "Dr. Izumi is outside the boundaries of the city," the Gekomon said,"The Santa Carea border ends just before the cave."

                "That doesn't matter," Ken said running towards the middle of the vessel. He slid open the door, then turned around,"Are you ready, Wormmon?"

                "Yup," the Digimon said. He walked over to the door and jumped out,"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"

                "You guys take the jewel back to Oikawa," Ken told the Gekomon,"I'm going after Dr. Izumi!" Ken jumped into Stingmon's arms, and the two flew back towards the city.

                "How could something so big, just appear out of nowhere?" the Firemaster asked, eying the massive ship as it hovered above Santa Carea,"I have never seen anything so...massive before!"

                His eyes stayed glued to the ship as a circle of small globes appeared at the base of the ship. They shot our in a growing circumference, each globe landing in a perfect circle around the boundary of the city. "What are those?" the Firemaster asked.

                "I don't know, but we've got to find out!"

                "What?" the Firemaster asked, turning to see the Cyborg float up towards him,"You'e here?"

                He nodded,"That's right, I guess we both wanted to figure out what that ship was. I know you're a ruthless warrior, but, I'm glad you're here."

                "Look!" Ken pointed from Stingmon's arms,"Tai and the Firemaster!"

                "Maybe we'll be alright," Stingmon said..

                Ken was about to tell him that he didn't know, when he noticed a glow from below them. Looking down, he notices the globes scattered around the circumference of the city. They were glowing brightly, each one now connected to the other by a glowing line. A film of light slowly rose from the glowing circle up to the base of the ship, creating a cone of impenetrable light.

                "What is that?" Stingmon asked, staring at the cone.

                "It looks like some sort of energy shield..." Ken said,"But why would they...."

                "I don't think that sheild is good," the Firemaster said, flying towards it.

                "I'm with you," the Cyborg said,"I've got a very bad feeling about this. We've got to hurry!"

                They both noticed a glow emerging from the base of the ship. "W...what?" the Firemaster asked, realizing what was about to happen"No! I won't let you do it!" He flew towards the dome of the city, but he was too late. A thin beam of light fired from the base of the ship into the heart of the city, then came the explosion. Within seconds, every building, every street, every tree, every atom was destroyed, more then five million humans and Digimon alike....die.

                "No!" Ken shouted, watching as the might of the explosion blasted into the force bubble,"No!.....T-the entire c-city is gone! Its all gone! No!"

                "Ken," Stingmon said,"I know that your upset about the city, but what's happening to the shield?"

                Ken looked up and stared at the force bubble. It seemed to be stretching towards them. "I think that the explosion is too strong for the shield," he said,"It's going to...."

                The shield shattered under the magnitude of the explosion, pumping out fierce wind and shards of debris. "Ahhh!" Ken shouted as he and Stingmon were caught by the winds and sent crashing into the ground. The Firemaster and the Cyborg were separated, each one hit extremely hard by the explosion.

                Ruby Floramon cleared her throat and stared straight at the camera. "This just in, the entire city of Santa Carea has been destroyed. The debris and smoke covering the area is so thick, that even our best satellites can't see through. We have received reports stating that a ship appeared out of the sky and completely destroyed the entire city, however, the Santa Carea cave, where Dr. Ken Ichijoji had been working, is safe. The mysterious ship, is moving its way Eeast.. More news as it develops..."

                "Tai's in trouble!," Sora said, watching the news report in the t.v. room of the Digidestined Headquaters,"and Izzy, too!"

                "Yeah," Matt said, crossing his arms,"But that ship, it's moving towards us!"

                "So what do you suggest we do?" T.K. asked.

                "The report said that the Santa Carea cave was still standing. Maybe Izzy's wasn't caught up in the explosion," Sora said,"That is justification enough to head out there. "

                She thought for a moment then nodded her head to herself. "Okay, Kari, you, Rosa and Cody will stay here while the rest of us go to Santa Carea to see what's happening out there ourselves."

                "I'm going, too" Kari said.

                "I don't know," Sora said,"We need people here in case the ship makes it here."

                "I can handle myself," Kari said, walking out of the room.

                Sora was about to follow her, when Rosa came running into the room. "We've got a problem," she said.

                "What?" Sora asked,"What is it?"

                "It is Diaboromon," she said,"He is heading towards File Island!"

                The Firemaster slowly floated across the desert. Even the slightest breeze was enough to cause him to wobble. He breathed very heavily, clutching his right arm. He could hardly keep his eyes opened as he floated towards a villiage of grass huts. "M....must heal...." he moaned as he softly landed in front of the structure,"t...Tai Kamiya must pay!"

                He walked towards the entrance of the village. A door slid open on the largest one, and he slowly walked inside. Once he was inside, he crashed onto the metal floor. A few seconds later, a group of Digimon walked over to him.

                "The master has been hurt severely," one said.

                "Yes, it appears to be high levels of radiation, what could have done this?" another one asked.

                "It doesn't matter," a third one said,"We must bring the master to the healing chamber at once."

                The Koromon then grabbed the Firemaster and carried him deeper into the hut.

                The Koromon had their ears running across the glowing keyboards in the pyramid. "How is he?" one of them asked.

                "Not well, his physical condition is stable," the other one said,"But his psychological condition is deteriorating. He is beginning to drift into delirium."

                All the Koromon turned to the center of the room. There was a giant group of black cables running from all directions in the room to a large cylinder lying on the center of the floor. Inside of the cylinder was a thick, clear liquid, surrounding the figure of the Firemaster.  Inside the Koromon could hear the Firemaster talking to himself,"I _am_ the Firemaster!"

                "As long as the mental confusion continues," a third Koromon said,"Then his mind will suffer complete breakdown and no one will be able to stop the Cyborg Tai Kamiya."

                "Then we must use the network and forge a directly link to his innermost psyche and force him to accept his origin," the second Koromon said.

                "Agreed," the first Koromonn said. He turned around and typed something in his keyboard,"Connection established." He turned slightly to where the Firemaster was lying. He could hear him speaking.

                "W-what is this?" the Firemaster asked," W-what am I seeing?"

                "You are viewing scenes from your true past," the Koromon said,"You were born seventeen years ago in the city of Tokyo, Japan on Earth. Your given name is Taichi Kamiya.""

                "W-what?" the Firemaster asked,"I...I'm..."

                The Koromon continued,"When you were eight years old, you and your younger sister found a young Koromon and cared for it until it digivolved to Greymon in order to fight Parrotmon. Afterwards, both Greymon and Parrotmon returned to the Digital World. This act marked you as a Digidestined, and the Order of Peace and Harmony decided to choose a Koromon to be your partner. All of us here were 'genetically engeinered' to be your partner, but only one was choosen. The rest of us were destined to serve you, which we did after we found you roaming outside our villiage. We do not have any idea how you returned, but we knew it was you, without a doubt."

                "You, however, did not know who you were. You were convinced you were a dark vigilante called, the Firemaster. You created pyrokinetic devices and antigravity discs that allowed to shoot fire and fly. "

                "Yes," the Firemaster said,"I...I couldn't remember anything. I knew that I had to protect the Digital World, so I did...."

                "Prognosis?" the first Koromon asked.

                "Uncertain," the second Koromon said,"Readings indicate that Master Etemon has ended his self-denial, but his physical frame remains the same."

                "The only Digimon capable of defeating the Cyborg is the true Wargreymon," the third Gazimon said,"And the only way for Metalgreymon to reach that stage is for the true Tai Kamiya to return to his Crest of courage."

                "Then heal me!" the Firemaster commanded,"Heal this body! Tai Kamiya will be victorious!"

                The Master of Courage sighed. "I don't know what's going on out there, but we've got to help."

                "I know," The Master of Courage said, riding on Metalgreymon's shoulder, "But if Tai needs our help, then we've got to go."

                "So, that's why we're heading to Santa Carea?" Metalgreymon asked.

                "Yeah," the Master of Courage said,"but first we're going to stop by File Island to see what the Digidestined think."

                "Okay," Metalgreymon said, as he began to fly a bit faster. After a few minutes, they made it to File Island. They were surprised to find that Sora, T.K., and Matt were on the shore line, with their Digimon all in their highest level.

                "What are they doing?" The Master of Courage asked.

                The two of them watched as the Digidestined got ready to attack, then, a giant figure shot up out of the water. "Its Diaboromon!" Metalgreymon said.

                "Let's give them a hand," The Master of Courage said. Both he and his Metalgreymon flew towards the shore.

                "It's The Master of Courage," Sora said, shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun,"What's he doing here?"

                The Master of Courage and his Metalgreymon flew down towards Diaboromon and pounded him in the face before he could even say anything. Diaboromon flung Metalgreymon aside with the back of his hand. Metalgreymon slid as couple of feet, then shot forward to attack again.

                "We're not going to let him do it alone," Matt said, turning to his Digimon, "Right?"

                Metalgarurumon nodded, and jumped into the battle. He head butted Diaboromon, sliding him back towards the ocean. "Please," Diaboromon said,"I don't mean you any harm..."

                "That's good," Metalgreymon said,"because we mean to seriously kick your butt!"

                Diaboromon swung his hands out and grabbed Metalgreymon and Metalgarurumon. He threw them into each other, but Metalgarurumon slid under Metalgreymon's legs. "Scine you won't listen to me," Diaboromon said, throwing out his arms," I'm going to have to stop you first."

                Suddenly, Diaboromon began to get pounded multipule times in the face by a floating leg. He grabbed the leg and the body attached to it and flung it aside.

                "Stingmon?" T.K. asked,"Then, that means..."

                "There," Angemon said, pointing to the ground.

                T.K., Sora, and Matt turned their heads. "Dr. Ichijoji?" T.K. asked, surprised. He ran over to where Ken was supporting the Cyborg, who was having difficulty standing. Both looked as though they had been through the wringer. Their clothes were torn to shreds, and there was blood dripping from everywhere. "What are you doing here?" T.K. asked, helping Ken stand.

                "Something very bad happened to Santa Carea," Ken said,"It's all gone!"

                "You can tell us in a minute," T.K. said,"We've got to get you cleaned up, okay?"

                Sora was intensely watching the battle between Diaboromon, and the five Digimon. Metalgarurumon, Metalgreymon, Stingmon, Angemon, and Garudamon proved to be too much for Diaboromon, as it soon became apparent that he could hardly stand. "Now!" Sora shouted,"Attack together!"

                "Metal Wolf Claw!"

                "Giga Blaster!"

                "Spiking Strike!"

                "Hand of Fate!"

                "Wing Blade!"

                All the attacks slammed into Diaboromon, covering him in a cloud of smoke. When the thick mist disappeared, Diaboromon was lying face down in the sand. "Now's our chance to finsih him off!" Metalgarurumon said. He launched forward, when he was suddenly thrown back by a large white tail.

                "Holydramon?" Garudamon asked.

                As Diaboromon was covered in a white light, he shrunk, changing into a Koromon. Kari quickly jumped off of her Mega Digimon and stood defensibly in front of the Koromon. "Leave him alone!" she shouted.

                "What?" Metalgreymon asked.

                "Kari?" Sora asked,"What are you saying?"

                "He saved my life!" Kari shouted,"He wants to help us!"

                "That's what I was trying to tell you," the Koromon said,"I am here to assist.."

                "Yeah right!" Matt laughed,"You honestly expect us to believe that?"

                "Yes!" Kari said again, an angry look on her face.

                "But Kari," T.K. said,"He's Diaboromon, one of Oikawa's Dark Masters."

                _"They don't believe me,_" Koromon thought,"_Sora's the leader of the Digidestined now, if I can convince her, then the others will know that I'm telling the truth."_

                "Sora," Koromon said,"If you'll join me alone for a moment, I belive I can convince you that I'm telling the truth."

                "Yeah right!" Matt laughed,"She's not going anywhere alone with you!"

                "I'm just a Koromon," he said,"I can't hurt her."

                "Listen," Ken said, as T.K. bandaged him up,"We've got more important things to worry about right now!"

                "Like what?" Koromon asked.

                "Santa Carea!" Ken said,"It's totally gone! Its completely obliterated! It was...space ship that did it!"               

                "Tai?" Sora asked, running over to the Cyborg,"Are you okay?""

                "I have been better," he said with a grin.

                "Listen," Ken said,"Santa Carea was some kind of experiment to test their weapons! The ship is heading this way to destroy File Island!"

                The Master of Courage crossed his arms. "She should know better than to give him the time of day."

                "No kidding," Ken said, rubbing his injured forhead,"He's probably just waiting for the right opportunity to kill her."

                "There," Joe said, placing the last bandage on the Cyborg's arm,"How does that feel?"

                "Better," he sighed, then looked around,"Wait a minute, the Firemaster was with us, where is he?"

                "I couldn't find him anywhere," Ken said,"I looked."

                "No!" the Cyborg shouted, running to the dock,"I can't leave him there!"

                "Wait!" Matt shouted,"Tai, you can't go out there by yourself!"

                "I have to!" he shouted, flying off.

                "What happened?" Sora demanded.

                "Tai left!" Matt shouted, pointing to the sky.

                "I'm going after him!" Kari said, but Sora steped in front of her. "Sora?"

                "I can't let you go out there," she said,"It would be easier to destroy the ship when it gets closer."

                "Aren't you even interested in who is in command of that ship?" Wormmon asked,"Or why they wanted to destroy Santa Carea?"

                "Besids which," Kari said,"The cyborg is going there. What if he's inside of the ship when you destroy it?"

                Sora was silent for a long moment, before saying,""Alright, but if that ship is within a hundred miles of File Island, I'm destroying it."

                Kari nodded,"I'm going..."

                "I want to help too," Koromon said.

                "Good," Kari said, as she and Koromon climbed onto Holydramon. He turned to the Master of Courage, and Ken,"I would like you two to come. If you don't, fine, if you do, even better, but, we're leaving now!"

                Holydramon flew into the sky. The Master of Courage and Ken looked at each other. "I'm going to go," the Master of Courage said.."

                "Alright," Ken said, as he and Wormmon climbed onto Metalgreymon's shoulder,"The ship destroyed a beuatiful city, and it's going to pay!"

                "T..this can't be Santa Carea!" Micheal gasped, "W..what happened?"

                "The whole city's been destroyed," Seadramon said, hovering towards the ground,"It must have been under a-attack,..."

                "Look!" Michael said, pointing to the cave,"Someone's still there. Come on."

                Seadramon hovered to the Santa Carea cave and Michael quickly ran inside. He saw a figure crouched in front of him. "Tai?" he asked, "Tai, what happened here..."

                The figure stood up and faced him. Michael gasped,"W..what happened to your...your cybernetics?"

                "That's what I want to know."

                Both Micheal and the other figure turned around and saw the cyborg standing in front of them. Michael sighed. "I've got the feeling things are going to get complicated."

                to be continued...


	9. Ch6: Ressurections

Part 6: Resurrections

                Kari looked down at the Koromon in her arms. "Are you okay?" she asked.

                "Yeah," the Koromon said,"Just feeling a little insignificant, that's all. I'm so weak now, anything could hurt me. I miss the power I had as Diaboromon."

                Kari just nodded. She suddenly gripped Koromon tightly as Nefertimon bounced in the air slightly. "Sorry," Holydramon said,"Just a bit of turbulence."

                Kari smiled slightly as Koromon shivered."It's okay, I'll keep you warm."

                They heard a cough. They looked to where the Master of Courage and Ken were, riding on Metalgreymon. "Excuse me," the Master of Courage said,"But, if you don't mind, I would like to know why you want to help us?"

                "Because," Koromon said,"Oikawa is not my master. When I was a Digi-egg, he found me and programed me to be his servent. Somehow, when I fought Kari, I guess her Light crest removed me from the programming. I want to help you now, to make up for my past."

                "Fair enough," the Master of Courage said.

                "Actually," Kari said,"I want to know about _your_ origins."

                "Well," he started,"I don't know if you remember me or not, but, on August 1, when the Digimon started to cross over, but only a few could see them, I was at the soccer field. I was practicing my game, when a Tyrannamon blasted the street next to the field. Parts of the street blasted towards me. I would have been crushed, but you and your brother rushed by and saved me."

                "The kid at the soccer field," Kari said,"I remember you."

                "Yeah," the Master of Courage said,"My name is Daisuke Motomiya."

                "Daisuke, huh?" Kari asked.

                He nodded."I was there, watching as you guys fought the Dark Masters. I watched as you fought Piedmon, and were defeated. I was there, watching even as you and the others returned home. After the Digidestined returned home, it was odd, but the whole event from when I was taken to the Convention Center by Myotismon, until after Piedmon, just faded from my mind.

                Not much else happened to me after that, but, one day, about three years ago, I received a Digivice, but, it was different from yours..."

                "What do you mean?" Kari asked.

                Daisuke sighed for a moment, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange Digivice. It was rounder than their original Digivices, and had a red color to it. "Where did that one come from?" Kari asked,"It's totally different from mine_._"

                "Wait," Ken said,"I've seen your Digivice, it looks like mine!"

                "I'll explain that in a minute," Daisuke said, placing the Digivice back into his pocket,"Anyway, I tried to use this Digivice to enter the Digital World, but, I couldn't. For some reason, this digivice won't work, I can't use it."

                "Maybe we can have Izzy look at it after this is over," Kari suggested.

                "Please continue," Koromon said.

                "Okay," Daisuke said,"I couldn't use the Digivice, but, a few days latter it didn't matter, because the Digital Gates opened around the world. Humans began to enter into the Digital World...."

                "I remember that day," Ken said,"It was very...weird. It was even worse when Oikawa appeared."

                "Yes," Daisuke nodded,"After Oikawa appeared, he began to dominated the Digital World. Most nations of the Earth didn't know about the Digital World My father was one of the few that did, and he wanted to help."

                Daisuke took a deep breath, then sighed. "My mother died a few years before, so it was just my father, my older sister, and myself. My sister and I weren't by any means weapons designers, but we helped my father through out the developments of his special EMB-45 ballistic weapons. They were designed to fire an intense blast of an electromagnetic pulse, which would break down the Digimon's basic components. On the night we completed the prototype of the weapon, it was a cause for celebration. We were scheduled to meet with our Government Representative the next day. My sister and I went out to celebrate......it was the last time I saw my father alive."

                Ken gasped slightly, and Kari clamped her hand over her mouth.

                "When I returned home later that night, I found that my house was completely gone, and my father was dead. After I returned power to the computer, I found that some one had tried to hack into my father's blueprints of the EMB-45, they hadn't found it, but they killed my father anyway. I deleted the blueprints, and destroyed the prototypes."

                "My sister and I were sent to live with our grandparents. It was an okay home, and I thought that maybe things would be a little easer for me. Then, one night, I was the only one home, when we had a bad thunderstorm, some say it might have even been a tornado. During that storm, our house outside of Tokyo was attacked by the storm. I knew that the house was about to collapse, don't ask me how, I just knew. Through the broken windows, I watched as the trees began to fall towards the house. I knew I was going to die, I just screamed out, and, suddenly my Digivice activated. I must have landed in the Digital World's seconds before the tree smashed into the house. I was separated from the only family that I had left."

                "I'm sorry," Kari said,"How long have you been looking for a way back?"

                "I started as soon as I woke up on File Island," Daisuke said,"But something stopped my search. While I was walking on File Island, two gangs started a fight. One was completely slaughtering the other, when a group of Pabumons got caught in the cross fire. They were killed instantly." Daisuke started to breath fast, he was having a hard time talking about it. Koromon was about to tell him that he didn't have to continue, when he did anyway. "I recognized the weapon, it was my father's EMB-45. I knew that Arukennimon had gotten the plans somehow, I had to stop her, but I didn't know how."

                "I just kept walking around the Digital World, until I found your brother's...tomb. I went to visit, when I noticed that the door was open. I looked inside, when I found his Digivice and Crest.. I picked it up, and suddenly, my mind was flooded with his memories. Hid Digimon appeared too, and together, we began to start to destroy Arukennimon's factories. That's my story."

                Koromon and Kari were staring wide eyed at Metalgreymon. "Y-You're my brother's Digimon partner? "Why didn't you tell me?" Kari asked.

                "I couldn't," Metalgreymnon said,"I really didn't know how. I'm sorry."

                Michael glanced at thte Cyborg, then at the Firmaster. "So, both of you say that you're the real Tai Kamiya."

                They nodded.

                "Perfect," he sighed,"The only one I'm sure isn't Tai is me!"

                "Michael," the Cyborg said,"Some...space ship destroyed the city!"

                "What?" he asked.

                "I was there," the Firemaster said,"I watched the whole thing. The ship destroyed the entire city, quite easily I might add."

                "And now it's heading east," the cyborg said,"Towards File Island."

                Micheal sighed,"Great. What do you suggest we do?"

                "We've got to infiltrate that ship and stop it," the Cyborg said.

                "It's probably very heavily guarded," the Firemaster said.

                "We've got to try," the Cyborg said, standing up,"I'm going, wheter you two come or not."

                "Hey, I never said I wasn't going," the Firemaster laughed slightly,"Lead the way."

                "I'm going too," Michael said,"I owe it to the city. Whoever did this is going to pay!"

                Sora sighed deeply as she ran down the street, looking up at the afternoon sky. She wished that her mother didn't have the doctor's appointment right in the middle of this crisis, but her mother was counting on her, and she wasn't going to let her mother down again.  She just kept thinking about the problems in the Digital World, more importantly, Tai.

                She sighed a deep breath, blowing it out of her mouth. She knew that Diaboromon maybe really Tai, and she couldn't help thinking about him. He and Kari went after the Cyborg, but how was he, was he okay? She had missed a couple of hours because her real life was heading straight into 'job', just one of the many problems of being a Digidestined.

                "Sora!"

                Sora turned around slightly and saw Matt and Gabumon running up to her,"Sora!" he cried,"What are you doing here? We've got to get to the Digital World, and see if we can help Kari!"

                Sora looked at her watch. "Come on Matt, let's go and see what's happening on File Island."

                "We've got to hurry," Gabumon said,"Tentomon said that Kari and the others haven't reached Santa Carea yet, but 

                They started walking down the street, when Sora suddenly stopped. "Matt?" she asked,"did you hear that?"

                "Hear what?" Matt asked.

                Suddenly a large creature dropped down in front of them, cracking the sidewalk. It was a large fox walking on two legs. It had giant muscles, and a stern look on it's face. It had large boots pulled over leather pants, and it carried a staff.

                Matt instinctively jumped in front of Sora, and held up his fists. "W-who are you?" Sora asked, pushing her way around Matt from behind him.

                The creature just kept staring at the three of them. "Answer her!" Matt demanded.

                The creature again didn't say anything. 

                "I don't think he's listening," Gabumon said.

                "_She's_ listening just fine," a female voice said,"she just doesn't like to communicate with inferior fighters."

                Sora and Matt turned their heads skyward. On top of a lower building was standing the figure of a young girl, about ten or eleven. She had reddish-orange hair that was pulled tightly behind her head. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a black belt and a small pack around her waist. Her white and blue shirt had a broken heart on it. She was a trench coat that was wrapped around her small frame.

                "And who are you?" Matt asked.

                The girl just looked at the fox creature. "Sakuyamon," she said,"Get rid of these weaklings!"

                "With pleasure," the creature spoke. She held her staff out in front of her.

                "Why do you want to fight us?" Matt asked,"We never met you before!"

                "My Digimon is a Mega," the girl said,"If you want to stand a chance, you'd better Warp Digivolve."

                "Why do you want to fight us?" Sora asked.

                Sakuyamon charge forward. "Look out!" Gabumon cried, jumping in front of them,"Gabumon Warp Digivolve to Metalgarurumon!"

                Metalgarurumon shot forward, slamming his head into Sakuyamon's stomach. She stumbled backwards, using his staff to support herself. "Why do you insist on fighting us?" Metalgarurumon asked.

                Sakuyamon was silent as she swung her staff around into the side of Metalgaurumon's head. He fell to the ground, where Sakuyamon slammed her staff into the back of Matt's Digimon.

                "I can't believe that it is over already," Sakuyamon said to herself,"I thought that he would have put up more of a fight than that!"

                Metalgarurumon suddenly jumped to his feet and head butted Sakuyamon into the ground. He jumped up, intending to rip into Sakuyamon, but she floated into the air.

                "She can fly too?" Metalgarurumon asked.

                Sakuyamon pointed her staff over her shoulder, then shot it forward, blasting a red energy ball at Metalgarurumon, in the shape of a fox.

                "What the...?" Metalgarurumon asked. He jumped back to avoid the fire fox that slammed into the ground. He looked up at the floating Digimon in the sky, and opened all his missile chambers. "Metal Wolf Claw!"

                "Ah!" Sakuyamon said. She held out her staff and began twirling it faster than Matt and Sora could see. All of Metalgarurumon's missile blasted into the staff, leaving Sakuyamon without a scratch.

                She lowered her staff and looked back at the ground. Metalgarurumon was nowhere in sight. "Where is he...?" she asked, then suddenly looked up. Metalgarurumon slammed into her from above and slammed her into the ground, his teeth locked into her staff.

                "Yes!" Matt said, clutching his fists,"He's got her on the ropes!"

                Sora looked at Metalgarurumon and Sakuyamon, then back at the girl standing on top of the roof. She was watching the battle with a grim look on her face. She reached into the small pack on her belt and pulled out what appeared to be a card. She held up the card in one hand, and what Sora assumed to be her Digivice in the other. Sora watched in awe as the girl seemed to _slide_ the card along her Digivice. She turned back to the battle, and was just in time to see Sakuyamon smile at Metalgarurumon, then disappear.

                "What now?" Metalgarurumon asked, turning his head around, looking for his opponent. 

                "Watch out!" Matt called. His Digimon turned around just in time to watch as Sakuyamon slammed her staff into his back. He was encased in a bright light, and returned to Gabumon. "Gabumon!" Matt cried, running over to his partner.

                Sakuyamon limped over to the building where the girl was standing on the roof. She started glowing as well, and shrunk to a much smaller fox that was walking on two feet. She leaped up to the top of the building and stood behind the girl.

                "I hate to say it, but I am impressed," the girl said,"If it wasn't for my Speed Booster card, Metalgarurumon would have beaten her. Still, it isn't enough..."

                "Who are you?" Sora asked,"What were you doing here? What is the secret of those cards?"

                The girl stared down at Sora. "For your sake, I hope Tai Kamiya is stronger than this."

                "How do you know about us?" Sora asked,"I've never seen any profiles for a Digidestined girl partnered with a fox Digimon."

                "I'm not a Digidestined," the girl said, simply.

                "What do you mean?" Sora asked,"You have a Digimon partner, you have to be! If you're not a Digidestined, then what are you?"

                The girl just turned around. "Come on, Renamon," she said.

                "Wait!" Sora cried out. There was a bright flash of light, and the mysterious girl and her Digimon were gone.

                June Motomiya sighed deeply as she rested against the large window..  "But, Grandfather," she said,"I have a feeling that Daisuke is alive ..."

                Her grandfather sighed deeply as he read the newspaper. "June," he said, sadly, "Daisuke...has passed on, I'm sorry. The house was totally destroyed by the tornado..."

                "But they never found a body!" June said,"I know my brother's alive, why won't you believe me?"June turned away from the inside of the kitchen and stared back out the window at the bright blue sky. Her mind thought to her younger brother, so full of energy and life. After their father died, he told her that they would always be together, that he would never leave her. Now he was gone.

                "Oh Daisuke," she thought, tears starting to pour down her cheeks,"Where are you? I know that you're alive, but where are you?"

                "June," her grandmother said, placing her hand on her granddaughter's back,"I know its hard, but you have to accept it. Daisuke is gone."

                "You're wrong!" she shouted, jumping up,"Daisuke is alive! I know it!" She started crying as she ran into her room.

                She ran past her computer, and slammed down onto her bed, sobbing. "Daisuke..." she moaned,"Where are you?"

                Suddenly, she became aware of a slight hum. Turning her head, she saw that her computer was on. "I..I thought I turned it off," she said, getting up.

                She walked over to the computer, when the screen suddenly started lighting up. She back away from the screen, when it suddenly shot something at her.

                "Ahh!" she cried, throwing up her hands to block her face. Something hit her hand and slammed into the floor. Looking down, she noticed a strange rectangular device lying on the ground. 

                "We're almost there," Ken said, placing his hand over his eyes to block the sun,"Right over that mountain and we should be able to see what's left of Santa Carea..."

                "Alright," Koromon said,"Come in low, they've probably got an entire arsenal waiting for us......Oh my....."

                "I..Is that Santa Carea?" Kari asked.

                "Unfortunately," Ken said, sadly.

                The Digidestined gasped as they viewed the destroyed remains of the city. Everything was gone, not even a simple piece of brick or a blade of glass was left. Everything had been totally annihilated. 

                Suddenly, an orange beam shot between Nefertimon and Metalgreymon. "Woa!" Metalgreymon said, getting control of himself,"What was that?"

                "They've spotted us!" Koromon shouted, glancing up at the giant ship in the sky,"We've got to get inside, fast!"

                They dodged another beam. "Are you okay Ta-er, Koromon?" Metalgreymon said.

                "Let's worry more about me!" Daisuke said,"I don't want any of them to singe my hair!"

                "Can't you get a clearer image?"  the Cyborg asked, staring at the screen with a group of shadow figures.

                "I am sorry, master," the Bakemon said,"The haze interferes with the...."

                "Save it!" Devimon barked, from his position in the center of the control room.

                "Luckily I recognize those forms," the Cyborg said,"They are the silhouettes of Hikari Kamiya, her Digimon Nefertimon, Dr. Ichijoji, his Stingmon, the Master of Courage, and his Metalgreymon. I wonder who that Koromon is?"

                "I have heard rumors that he was once Diaboromon," Devimon said,"And he is really Tai Kamiya."

                "Bah!" the Cyborg said,"Tai Kamiya died."

                "The same was once said about you,," Devimon pointed out.

                "It doesn't matter," the Cyborg said,"I am still infinitely more powerful then them, the Digital World will be mine!"

                "Get back!" Metalgreymon shouted as he threw his arm in front of his body, deflecting the energy blasts easily. 

                "It's going to take more than that to stop me!" Daisuke shouted,"We're going all the way inside!"

                "Daisuke, I like your attitude," Koromon said,"But do you mind if I just call you Davis?"

                "Uh...yeah, I guess so," he said.

                "Good," Koromon said,"Metalgreymon, create us a door."

                "You've got it!" Metalgreymon said. Ken, Wormmon and Davis clung tightly to Metalgreymon as he zoomed into the underside of the steel ship. Kari squeezed Koromon tightly as Nefertimon followed closely behind.

                Metalgreymon slammed through the metal wall and landed inside of a long metal hall, overflowing with Bakemon and Numemon. "Honey, I'm home!" Davis cried out as Metalgreymon and Nefertimon landed on the steel floor.

                "Kill the intruders!" one of the Bakemon shouted.

                "Take them out, now!" Koromon commanded.

                "You've got it!" Ken said. 

                "Wormmon digivole to Stingmon!"

                Stingmon swung his arm out and a glowing blade appeared from his wrist. As the Bakemon and Numemon came rushing towards them, Stingmon flew at them with his blade extended, slashing through the Digimon, destroying them. Nefertimon used her Rosetta Stone and tore through the Bakemon. Metalgreymon didn't want to use his Giga Blaster in such a confined space, or the blast might hurt them as well. He simply smashed the Numemon, and used his fists against the Bakemon.

                On the sidelines, Kari felt Koromon began to shake in her arms. "Tai," she asked, looking down,"What's wrong?"

                Koromon jumped out of Kari's arms and landed on the ground. "Koromon digivolve to Keramon!"

                "He..he digivolved!" Kari thought, watching the squid-like Digimon hover towards the battle.

                "Bug Blaster!" he shouted, firing a barrage of glowing balls from his mouth, crashing into the on-comming Digimon, and sending them back into the wall, where they vanished in a burst of data. Soon, there were no Digimon left.

                "Well," Davis said, looking around at the now empty hall,"That was pretty easy."

                "What do we do now?" Kari asked.

                Keramon thought for a moment. He turned to the left, which turned downward, then to the right, which twisted upward. "We need to stop this ship, and take out Devimon, and that fake. Ken and Kari, go and try to stop the power source of this city, and Davis and I will go after the leaders of this insane plot!"

                "What about the weapon that destroyed Santa Carea and is going to level File Island?" Ken asked.

                "If either team finds it, destroy it, but if we complete either of our missions, that shouldn't matter," Keramon said.

                "Right," Ken said,"Come on Kari, let's go."

                "Good luck guys," Davis called out, watching the two Digidestined leave. He turned to Keramon,"Are you ready?"

                "Yup," Keramon said, running up the hall,"Let's go!"


	10. Ch7: Assualt

Chapter 7: Assault

                The alarm began to beep with a sharp whinning noise. June quickly slammed her fist into the sleep button. She realized what she did, and stood very still for the next couple of seconds, listening. "Good," she thought,"They didn't wake up."

                She pulled the covers off of her bed and walked over to her closet. Quickly opening it up, she pulled out a pair of orange shorts, and a short sleeve t-shirt. She pulled on a long trench coat and walked over to the window. She opened it and was about to climb out, when she remembered something. She ran over to her desk. She opened the first drawer and pulled out the strange device that landed in her hands only earlier today. She didn't know why, but it felt like it was a part of her soul.

                She walked back to the window and started to climb out of it. If her grandparents weren't going to do anything about searching for Davis, she was going to do it herself.                       

                "No, her hair was a little lighter," Matt said.

                "Si," Rosa said, typing something in on the computer,"How's that?"

                "Hmm," Matt said,"I think her eyes were just a tad brighter.....Yes, that's perfect! She's the girl that I saw."

                Rosa nodded and looked up at the image on the computer screen of a young girl with light red hair pulled tightly behind her head. "Okay, are you absolutely sure?"

                "Yeah," Matt said.

                "Okay," Rosa said,"I'm sending the picture through the search function of all Digidestined that we have on record........We should have a result in moments. Ah, here we go....No records on File."

                "How extensive is our database?" Matt asked.

                "We have the profiles of over 1,000 Digidestineds," Rosa said," If she was a Digidestined, 10 to 1, we have a profile, or something, on her."

                "Hmm," Matt said, rubbing his chin,"So, she isn't a Digidestined, but she was partnered with a Digimon....so, what is she?"

                Over 50 thousand Digidestined and Digimon once lived in the Digital Town of Santa Carea, but that was before an evil Cyborg masqueraded as the thought dead leader of the Digidestined, Tai Kamiya. Now, the Cyborg has teamed up with an evil Digimon, Devimon, to remake Santa Carea into their own military base. He believes that there is no one to stop him, he is wrong. Even now, a group marches inside of his base, ready to destroy him.

                Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, sister of Taichi Kamiya, received from her dying brother, the ability for her Digimon, Gatomon, to reach her Mega form, which she uses to defend the Digital World.  Dr. Ken Ichijoji, a brilliant scientist, was hired by the overlord Oikawa to search out an ancient artifact in the Santa Carea Cave, and view the Cyborg's destruction of Santa Carea. Daisuke Motomiya, the Master of Courage, was the son of a weapons designer, until he learned that his father's work was being used to kill people. The Rookie form of Diaboromon, Keramon, was once the Dark Master of War under the warlord Oikawa before switching sides. Micheal was once the protector of the city of Santa Carea, before it was destroyed. The last two are the mosy mysterious of all, the Firemaster and the Cyborg, both claiming to be the thought dead leader of the Digidestined, Tai Kamyia!

                The cyborg peered around the corner. "_Okay, no one's coming, time to go_."

                He quickly shot around the corner and slammed into something. He jumped up, ready to attack, but breathed a sigh of relif when he saw the Master of Courage and his Metalgreymon. "I guess you guys made it too, huh?"

                "Yeah, we left a little while after you," Davis said, helping him to his feet.

                "I meet up with the Firemaster and Micheal of Santa Carea. We broke into this ship, but decided to split up."

                Davis nodded."Kari and Ken went to look for the weapon that we think is going to destroy File Island, while Keramon and I are looking for the masterminds of this ship."

                "Well," the cyborg said,"Might as well keep going."

                "Is it just my imagination," Davis asked,"Or are we going downhill?"

                "We are," the cyborg said,"My guess is that the central command center of this place is deep in its bottom. Let's go!"

                Davis began to feel a surge of guilt wash over him. "T-Tai...?" he said.

                "What is it?"

                "I...I just want to say that I'm sorry."

                The cyborg stopped and turned around. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

                Davis sighed and looked at his feet. "I...I'm sorry for taking what is rightfully yours. I...I raided your tomb, I stole your Digivice, your Crest and your Digimon....I'm nothing but a thief!"

                Metalgreymon didn't say anything, but the cyborg hovered over to him. "You are a good man, Davis. I thank you for fighting in my place while I was....'away'. You're a good man, together we could fight all the way to hell itself..." He turned around and mentioned to a large metal pit in the floor right in front of them,"...which is good, because that's where we're going."

                As they started walking again, the cyborg turned to Keramon,"Hey, aren't you the rookie form of Diaboromon?"

                "Alright," Kari said, looking around a corner,"No one's coming. Let's move!"

                "I'm right behind you," Ken said, following Kamiya down the hall. Their Digimon were walking loyally behind them.

                "Ken?" Kari asked, as they cautiously walked down the metal tunnel.

                "Yes?" he answered.

                "There is something that I've been wondering..."

                "What's that?"

                "What was that thing that you were looking for in the Santa Carea Cave?"

                Ken sighed. "I..I'm really not sure, but, according to the inscriptions that we found inside of the cave, it is a Mystic Stone."

                "A Mystic Stone?"

                "Yeah," Wormmon nodded,"From the inscriptions, it seemed as thought it was stone used in worship..."

                "What kind of worship?" Gatomon asked.

                "Probably in the use of summoning or sealing a evil spirit," Ken said.

                "Great!" Gatomon shouted, louder than she meant to,"Now Oikawa's got the key to summoning some sort of evil demon..."

                "According to the inscriptions, there are four more stones hidden somewhere," Ken said,"We have to stop Oikawa before he finds the rest of the stones."

                "Alright," Kari said,"Let's take care of this problem first, then we'll contact Sora and tell her about this."

                Wormmon sighed as he scanned the hallway,"Where are we suppose to find the power source of this place?

                Gatomon's ears twitched. "What was that?" she asked, turning her head.

                "Do you hear something?" Kari asked.

                "Yeah..." her Digimon said, walking over to the wall. She started sniffing the metal of the hall,"Here."

                "Here what?" Kari asked.

                Gatomon took a few steps back, then slammed her foot into the wall. Even though she had the form of a small cat, she still had impressive Champion level strength. With simple ease, a small section of the wall fell over in a cloud of smoke.

                "Great," Ken coughed,"Your Digimon just gave us away."

                "What was behind there?" Kari asked.

                "A couple of friends," Gatomon said, pointing to the wall as the smoke cleared. Two figures emerged from the hole.

                "Kari..? Gatomon...?"

                "Izzy!" Kari shouted, hugging her friend,"We thought you were dead!"  

                "Yeah," Izzy said, a little woozy,"I almost was.."

                "How did you survive the blast?" Ken asked,"I watched the city get destroyed. There was nothing left, how did you make it?"

                Izzy sighed and mentioned to Tentomon, who was hovering next to him. "After we found the Cyborg's homing device, the entire cave fell in on us. I think that we were far enough under the earth so that the explosion passed right over us."

                "The cave shook pretty bad," Tentomon said,"I was afraid it was going to cave in on us, but, thankfully it held. When we walked out of the cave, there was a bunch of Bakemon waiting for us. They captured us and brought us to that cell. I must say, I wasn't expecting  to be rescued from the side wall."

                Gatomon smiled slightly. "We've got to find the power source of this fortress...."

                Suddenly, a loud buzzer sounded throughout the metal citadel. "Fifteen minutes until File Island! Fifteen minutes until File Island! Prepare laser weapon"

                "Great! We're almost at File Island!" Kari shouted,"We've got to stop it!"

                They started running down the hall. "How do we even know we're going in the right direction?"

                "I can hear the engines," Gatomon said, running in the front of the group,"We're going in the right direction."

                "Does anyone even know what we're looking for?" Wormmon said,"I mean, the laser could be...."

                "I'd say that that is what we're looking for," Tentomon said.

                The hallway came to an abrupt end in a large round room, containing a massive rocket-shaped device in the center, with an army of Bakemon floating on the catwalks around him. Each of the evil Digimon stared down at the small group of Digidestined. "Okay guys," Kari said,"Let's do it!"      

                Keramon, the cyborg and the Master of Courage stopped as the alarm blasted through the fortress halls. "Ten minutes until File Island!"

                "Just great!" Metalgreymon said.

                "The others will stop the weapon, right?" Keramon asked.

                "We can't take the chance," the cyborg said,"Davis, go and see if you can stop that!"

                "Are you sure?" Davis asked.

                "Yeah," Keramon said,"I'm feeling a lot of my energy returning to me. I should be able to get back to my Mega form soon. We'll be okay."

                "Alright," Davis sighed. He turned and started to run down the hall, when he stopped,"Tai, wait."

                "What?"

                "Here," Davis said, handing the cyborg a square device,"This is your Digivice and Crest. I want to give it back to you."

                "Davis...." Cyborg said,"I..I appriciate it, but, I can't use it. I'm a Digital being now too, I can't use a Digivice, besides, if I take it, then you won't have a Digimon to be your partner."

                "Tai.." Davis said,"I..I stole it. It's yours, I want you to have it back. I have my own Digivice..."

                Keramon reached out with one of his tentacles and touched the Digivice in Davis's hand. Suddenly, both Tai Kamiya's Digivice, and the Digivice attached to Davis's belt started to glow, filling the hallway with a bright light. When it was over, Keramon had digivolved to Infermon, and there was a strange creature at Davis's feet.

                "Wh-what the...? the Master of Courage asked, staring down.

                "Hi there!" the blue creature said,"I'm Veemon, nice to meet'cha!"

                "V-Veemon?"

                "That's right, I'm your Digimon partner. You sure did wait a long time to activate your Digivice, but, I'm here now, and that's the important thing!"

                "M-my own Digimon partner?" Davis asked,"Wow, my very own."

                "Um, Davis," Infermon said,"I don't mean to break up this happy moment, but you've got to get to the laser.."

                "Right," Davis said,"Um, come on, Veemon, we've got a world to save!"

                "I'm right behind ya' Davis!" Veemon cried, following his Human partner.

                "Alright, Metalgreymon, Infermon," Cyborg said,"Let's find that Cyborg!"

                "R-righ," Metalgreymon said. _"I still can't believe that that person standing in front of me is Tai!"_ Metalgreymon thought, following the spider Digimon down the hall,_"I had dreamt about this moment ever scine I woke up in the Primary Village after the fight with Piedmon. If this really is Tai, why do I still feel so uncomfortable around him?"_

                "Hurry!" Kari ordered as Gatomon tore through the Bakemon in front of them,"We've got to stop the laser!"

                "You've got it!" Ken said,"Wormmon, do your stuff!"

                "You, too, Tentomon," Izzy ordered.

                "Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"

                "Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

                The two other Digimon joined in the battle with Gatomon. They slammed, punched, kicked, and most importantly, blasted, the evil Bakemon until there was none left. "Well," Gatomon said, rubbing her paws together,"That wasn't so tough."

                "Don't get cocky now," Kari said, eying the structure in the center of the room,"We've still got a weapon to shut down."

                "That, you will not find so easy to do." a figure said, stepping into the room.

                "Devimon?" Izzy shouted,"What...?"

                But this Devimon was different. He was much bigger than the one on File Island. His massive figure towered over the Digidestined. "That's right, and I owe you Digidestined for what you did to me! Now," he said, cracking his nuckles,"You will not stop that weapon. My master's plan will be fulfilled!"

                "Izzy," Kari said,"See if you can stop that laser, while we keep Devimon busy."                                    "Right," Izzy nodded, as he ran over to the a small panel on the outside of the  rocket.

                "Do you think you can stop me?" Devimon laughed,"Well then, let's get started!"

                Izzy studied the control panel, as the evil Digimon began to battle Gatomon and Stingmon. Stingmon extend his blade and went to slam it into Devimon's side, but he grabbed Stingmon's arm and twisted him into the wall. Gatomon jumped up, and started to claw Devimon in the back of the head. "Is that suppose to hurt?" Devimon laughed. He extended his arm and reached over his head. He grabbed the cat Digimon and slammed her into the ground.

                "Five minutes until fire.!"

                "Just great!" Izzy said, looking to the top of the rocket-shaped device. He could feel the roar of the engine and smoke was billowing out of the top. It was powering up. He then took a deep breath and continued to push buttons on the small keyboard on the side of the rocket.

                "Spinning Spiking Strike!" Stingmon shouted, slamming his legs into Devimon at a fantastic rate. The evil Digimon threw up his hands in an x, blocking the impacts. He sent his knee up, which slammed up into Stingmon's crotch.

                "Oh...." he moaned as he fell to the ground.

                "I'm not as weak as you think, huh?" Devimon said with a smile.

                Gatomon jumped into battle Devimon. As he swung his massive arms, Gatomon's strategy was just to dodge out of the way. Kari was extremely nervous as she watched her Digimon just barely jumping out of the way before Devimon's fists slammed into the ground.

                "Izzy," she called over her shoulder,"We could use some help here!"

                "ONE MINUTE UNTILL FIRE!"

                _"_I'm kind of busy here, Kari!" Izzy cried back. He had given up on trying to shut down the laser by computer, and was now trying to cut the wires. He unscrewed the panels and started to sift through the bundles of wires. "Now, what do I do?"

                "Hurry up Izzy!" Tentomon cried.

                "I'm trying!"

                "TEN SECONDS UNTIL FIRE OFF!"

                "No!" Izzy said,"I need more time!"

                "NINE!"

                "EIGHT!"

                "SEVEN"

                "SIX!"

                "FIVE!"

                "Izzy!" Tentomon shouted.

                "Izzy, hurry!" Kari shouted.

                "FOUR!"

                "THREE!"

                "TWO!"

                "Ahh!" Izzy shouted, as he grabbed the large bundles of red wires and ripped them out.

                The battle stopped as everyone held their breath.

                "FIREING SEQUENCE ABORTED!"

                "Yes!" Ken shouted,"File Island is saved!"

                "But," Devimon said, his teeth gleamed,"You are not!"

                Stingmon flew forward, ready to slash at Devimon's head, but the evil Digimon spun around and slammed his fist into the insect Digimon, crashing him into the wall. Kabuterimon flew in to avenge his friend, but Devimon flew into the air and flipped over, his feet slamming the underside of Kabuterimon.

                Kari watched as Izzy's Digimon slammed through the missile and into the far wall. "Gatomon, " she said,"Devimon's too strong for a Champion! Warp Digivolve!"

                Gatomon nodded. She was about to use the energy from the Crest of Courage to change into her Mega form, when Devimon ambushed her. He grabbed her by the tail and threw her into the wall. She crashed down, her eyes slowly closing.

                "Oh no!" Kari said,"We're in trouble now!"

                "You're not finished yet!"

                "Davis!" Kari shouted,"But, where's Metalgreymon?"

                "I left him with your brother," Davis said,"But I've got my own Digimon, now, right, Exveemon?"

                "Right!" the large blue Digimon shouted as he ran from the dark hallway. Devimon was surprised as the new Digimon bashed into his face with his large fists. Devimon stumbled back for a bit, then Exveemon spun around and slammed Devimon in the side with his tail. 

                "Yeah!" Davis shouted, "Get him! Finish him!"

                Exveemon hovered into the air, and dive bombed towards Devimon. "You're going to pay for what you did to this city!" Davis shouted,"Kill him, Exveemon!"

                Exveemon obey his human partner as he shot down towards Devimon. At the last second, Devimon slammed his fist up, nailing Exveemon under the chin. He flew into the far wall.

                "Now what do we do?" Davis asked.

                Seadramon suddenly blasted through the metal wall in the rocket room and  slammed into the evil Digimon's back,"...Devimon!"

                Kari looked up from where she was lying on the floor,"Huh?" she asked.

                "Get him, Seadramon!" Michael ordered from where he landed on the floor,"Kill him!"

                "Micheal!" Ken shouted.

                "Ken!" Michael said,"You're alive! Thank God!"

                "Listen," Kari said, walking over,"Devimon's too strong for a Champion!"

                "Who are you?" Michael asked.

                "She's Kari Kamiya," Ken said,"Listen to her! Devimon trashed her Gatomon, and my Stingmon like they were nothing! Seadramon needs to be stronger!"

                "Then digivolve!" Micheal shouted,"Seadramon, go to Ultimate!"

                "Right!" his Digimon obeyed,"Seadramon digivolve to Megaseadramon!"

                "An Ultimate?" Devimon said with a smile,"You still can't beat me!"

                "We'll see!" Megaseadramon said, floating into the air.  He hovered for a few seconds, then dive bombed Devimon. The two Digimon crashed into the far wall, exploding a massive amount of debris and smoke into the air. Devimon had his hands wrapped tightly around Megaseadramon's horn, keeping it inches from his face.

                "Stop him!" Micheal screamed,"Make him pay for what he did to our friends! Kill him!"

                "T-thunder Javelin!" Megaseadramon yelled.

                Kari and the other Digidestined slammed to the ground as the explosion passed over them. When Tai's sister lifted her head up, she saw that Izzy, Ken, Davis, and their Digimon were fine. Micheal was standing up, with Betamon at his feet. "Devimon...is dead," Micheal said,"Now, what is going on here?"

                "I guess this must be it," Infermon said, hanging from the the wall, staring at the closed metal door.

                "The Cyborg is right on the other side?" Metalgreymon asked.

                "That's right," Infermon said, lurching back,"Go!"

                Metalgreymon blasted his metal fist into the door, ripping it apart. The two Digimon charged in, ready to fight to the end. However, on the other side, was a giant control center, with a small figure standing in the center. "Ah!" the figure said,"Metalgreymon, so good to see you again, and this Infermon must be Diaboromon, andTai Kamiya!" He smiled,"My, you have change scine last I saw you!"

                Infermon and Metalgreymon looked at each other for a second, then back at the Cyborg. "We've met before?" Metalgreymon asked.

                "What?" the figure said, stepping into the light,"You don't know who I am yet? Hahahaha! Well, allow me to introduce myself, Datamon at your service."

                "Datamon!" Infermon shouted,"Y-You're Datamon?! You...b-but how?"

                Datamon smiled,"You recall, after our battle, I was banished to Etemon's Dark Network. My Digital Information was scattered across the Digi-verse! When I finally resembled myself, I was hungry for revenge. I developed an explosive device that would act on an implosion type reaction, but I needed to test it out before I used it on File Island. Santa Carea was simply the place I pointed to when I randomly chose it."

                "We stopped you before," Metalgreymon said,"And we can do it again!"

                "Oh really?" Datamonasked. He snapped his fingers and a  Metalgreymon appeared in front of him. It opened his missile chamber and fired.

                "Look out, Tai!" Metalgreymon shouted, jumping in front of the cyborg. The missiles crashed into the Metalgreymon of Courage, exploding in a blast of light and smoke. 

                When the Cyborg opened his eyes again, he saw Agumon lying in front of him. "Agumon!" he said, jumping over,"Are you okay?"

                "I..I'll be fine, Tai," he said,"J-just stop him..."

                The Cyborg gently placed Agumon's head down. He looked up,"Datamon!" he shouted, "When I find you, I'm going to tear you to pieces!"

                "Hahaha!" Datamon's voice echoed through the halls,"Come and find me then!"

                "We must hurry," a different voice said,"We must stop him!"

                Infermon and the Cyborg looked up and saw the Firemaster entering through a hole in the wall,"We must stop Datamon, at all costs!"

                "You know about Datamon?" Infermon asked.

                "Yes," the Firemaster said as the three of them walked down the hall,"I know how dangerous he is."

                "I know who you are," Infermon said,"and I don't trust you anymore than I trust Datamon!"

                "You're one to talk!" the Firemaster shouted.

                "Stop it!" the Cyborg ordered,"The three of us have to work together now! Let's go after him!"

                "Two victims for the price of one" Datamon laughed, appearing around a corner,"I am going to enjoy this!

                "Let's argue later, and get him now!" Infermon said.

                "Agreed," the Firemaster said, running forward.

                Datamon laughed as he raised his metal hand. He had transformed it into a massive gun. "Stop right there!" he shouted.

                "What is that?" Infermon asked,"A fancy gun?"

                "Yes," Datamon laughed,"But, to be more precise, the EMB-45!"

                "That's the weapon that Davis's father invented!" Infermon said.

                "That's right," Datamon laughed,"And, it will rip apart all the Digital Information in a Digimon's body. You're about to die again, Tai!" He fired.

                "No" Infermon shouted, jumping in front of the Cyborg and the Firemaster. However, the blast of white light tore through body and into the two behined him.

                All three felt as though their bodies were being torn apart. Both the Firemaster and the cyborg felt as it their souls were being removed Soon, the energy built up, and exploded in a blast of shinning light.

                Datamon smiled as the light faded. In front of him, was all that was left of Infermon, a pile of ash and smoke. "I've done it!" he smiled,"I killed Tai Kamiya!"

                "Guesse again!" a voice said from the smoke.

                Datamon turned and gasped. "F-firemaster?"

                "Think again! I am Tai Kamiya, and I am back!"

                Datamon backed away from the human,"But..but, you were inside of the Cyborg's body! How...how did...?"

                "I don't know," Tai said, shaking his head,"I might never know what really happened, I can't see Infermon's body anywhere, was I really the Firemaster, or was I the Cyborg? Right now, I don't care! It's time for you to die! Now, Agumon!"

                His Digimon ran into view, and started to glow,"Agumon warp-digivolve to Wargreymon!"

                Datamon stared at Tai and Wargreymon. He snapped his fingers,"Metalgreymon!" Datamon's Metalgreymon opened his chest plate, but, instead of two missile chambers, there was a bundle of wires. A group of the wires shot down and wrapped around the Datamon. They pulled him into Metalgreymon's chest, before it closed. Metalgreymon began to glow and twist inside. He shrunk to a much smaller size, growing armor on his arms and shins. Another piece of armor grew on the top of his head. "There," he said,"That's much better."

                "Wh..what?" Tai asked, his eyes opened wide,"A Black Wargreymon?"

                "I am your worst nightmare!" he shouted, flying forward,"Now, you die!"

                Datamon, as Black Wargreymon brought his foot around and pounded Wargreymon in the side of his body. Even through his armor, Wargreymon felt pain. He recovered quickly, and was able to dodge the next jab by his opponent. Tai's Digimon brought both his arms down onto Datamon's shoulders. Black Wargreymon yelped out in pain. Wargreymon then flew around to behind Black Wargreymon and slammed him in the back with his foot.

                Kari gasped as she and the others ran into the small room. "Wargreymon?" she asked, "Then...that means.....look it's Tai!"

                Davis turned his head to the human that was standing against the far wall,"That looks like the Firemaster.."

                "No, it's Tai!" Kari shouted,"I know it is.."

                Datamon had decided to attack his opponent with a flurry of jabs with both his arms at Wargreymon's head, which he dodged easily. "Now," Wargreymon laughed, moving his head to keep from being sliced,"Don't tell me that's the best you've got!"

                Datamon as Black Wargreymon growled as he jumped back. He brought his foot up to kick Wargreymon in the chin, but, he grabbed it and flung him around him the air, throwing him towards the others. Kari, Micheal, Davis, Ken, and Izzy ran out of the way before Datamon slammed into the wall.

                Tai stepped forward, his eyes staring at the evil Digimon. "You killed millions here, Datamon, and you did so in my name! Today, I'm taking it back!"

                Tai's Wargreymon then placed his hands together. "Terra Force!"

                Kari and the others ran back into the hall and slammed onto the floor, covering their heads with their hands.

                Back inside the room as Wargreymon's Terra Force quickly began to move towards Datamon, the evil Digimon laughed,"No matter what you do, I'll always be back! No matter what you do, I'll survive!" Then the Terra Force slammed into Datamon, ripping him apart in a mighty explosion.

                "Then I'll be waiting," Tai said, from behind Wargreymon, who was shielding his Digimon partner.

                A second later the others ran in. "Tai!" Kari shouted, wrapping her arms around her older brother,"It's really you!"

                "Yeah," he said, smiling.

                "Tai," Izzy said with a smile,"It's good to see you again."

                Tai placed his hand on Izzy's shoulder,"You too, old friend."

                "So," Michael said, holding out his hand,"You're the great Taichi Kamiya. It's good to meet you."

                "And you," Tai said, shaking his hand. He turned to the other human,"And you must be Dr. Ken Ichijoji?"

                "That's right," Ken said, nodding,"And if you're Tai Kamiya, that's good, because Oikawa has one of the Mystic Stones. If he finds the others, then he'll be able to summon a demon!"

                Tai nodded. "Then let's find him!"


	11. Ch8: Invasion

_Last time: Infermon and the others entered Datamon's base in an attempt to stop him. They were able to stop his missile from destroying File Island, but then Devimon arrived. Davis returned Tai's Digivice, and his own activated. A blue Digimon, Veemon, emerged from it, Davis's own Digimon partner. Together, they attempted to help Kari, Ken, and Izzy against Devimon, but the evil Digimon was too strong. Only after Micheal and Megaseadramon arrived, Devimon was defeated._

_                The Firemaster flew to aid Infermon and Metalgreymon's battle against Datamon. During the conflict, the Firemaster switched places with Infermon, placing Tai back in his true body. Agumon was then able to warp digivolve into Wargreymon, and defeated Datamon._

                Chapter 8: Invasion:

                Sora threw open the door and ran into the room. "What have you got for me, Yolei?"

                The purple-haired computer technician turned around in her chair. "I'm afraid its nothing good."

                "What do you mean?"

                Yolei turned her chair back around and pointed at the computer screen. There was a map of Tokyo, with glowing dots blinking on and off. "What are those?" the Digidestined leader asked.

                "Digital Gates," Yolei said,"Hundreds of them. They're opening all over the city."

                "Just great," Sora said,"So, you're telling me that we're going to have hundreds of Digimon pouring into this city?"

                "Actually," Yolei said,"There are already thousands appearing..."

                "Crap!" Sora cried out,"Alright, contact everyone and tell them to be prepared for the worse."

                "Right," Yolei said,"What are you going to do?"

                "I'm going to call Kari," she said, taking out her D-terminal.

                Yolei was about to nod her head, when she gasped. "Sora, look!"

                "What now?" Sora asked.

                "There!" Yolei pointed to the window. Sora ran over and looked outside. She gasped as well. On the roof of the building across the street stood four familiar figures.

                "No!" Sora said,"Oikawa! He..he's behind all of this!"

                The evil Digidestined seemed to see Sora. He grinned wickedly at her, then he and his Dark Masters turned and exited the building.

                "I'll get in touch with Kari in a minute," Sora said,"First, I've got to call Matt."

                "What for?" Yolei asked.

                "I'm going to make him the commander of the Digidestined Military.."

                "What?" Yolei asked,"You can't do that!"

                "Why not?"

                "He's popular, Sora," Yolei said,"More popular than you."

                "What's wrong with that?" Sora asked.

                "Don't you know any history?" Yolei asked,"King Henry II of England was having problems with the Church, so he placed his best friend Thomas of Becket as the Archbishop of Cantaberry, thinking that he would follow Henry's lead, but he didn't."

                "What happened?" Sora asked, typing on her D-terminal.

                "Henry had Becket killed," Yolei said,"Placing a more popular figure like Matt in a position with that much power is nothing but trouble!"

                "I'm not going to have Matt killed, no matter what he does!" Sora said,"He's my boyfriend, remember?"

                "_It's not Matt that I'm worried about."_

                Micheal let out a sigh as he stared at the metal dome that was one Santa Carea. "This was a beautiful city once," he said.

                "It was," Ken said,"I wish you could have seen it."

                Davis just nodded, then he looked at his Digimon. "So, uh, great job Veemon."

                "Thanks Davis," he said,"But I don't feel like celebrating."

                Ken looked around. "Where are Tai and Kari?"

                "Right here," Tai said, walking outside of Datamon's base.

                Kari smiled slightly, when her D-terminal began to beep. "I've got mail," she said, opening it,"It's from Sora!"

                "What does it say?" Izzy asked.

                Kari's eyes opened wide. "Oh no!" she gasped,"Tokyo is being invaded, by Digimon!"

                "What?" Tai asked.

                "I..It's Oikawa," Kari said,"He's invading Earth! He..He's in Odiba....oh no, Taisuke!"

                "Who's Taisuke?" Tai asked.

                "My little brother," Kari said, still looking at her D-terminal.

                "Y..your little brother?" Tai asked.

                "Yeah," Kari said, "oh, well, I guess he's your little brother too." She smiled slightly,"I can't wait for you to meet him, he's just like you."

                "I...I have a little brother..?" he asked, a smile crossing his face.

                "And he's all alone!" Kari said, her face starting to show signs of worry,"Mom's out of the city on a business trip! I was suppose to be watching him, what if...what it he's..."

                "What about dad?" Tai asked.

                Kari's face turned depressed,"H..he died, about five years ago, right before Taisuke was born."

                "W-what?" Tai asked,"H-how long have I been gone?"

                Kari swallowed,"About seven years."

                "How could my body have aged, then?" he asked,"It was suppose to be buried in the tomb! What happened to me?"

                "We'll rescue your brother, Kari," Daivs said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry."

                She smiled slightly,"Thanks, 'Master of Courage'."

                Davis nodded slightly.

                "Come on," Ken said, running up the hill surrounding Datamon's dome,"There's a Digital Gate right up here! We should be able to exit right in down town Tokyo!"

                "Will you help us?" Davis asked his Digimon partner.

                "Of course!" Veemon said,"I'm your partner, where ever you go, I'll be right there next to you!"

                "Come on, you two," Micheal said, standing on top of the hill,"We're going to leave you behind."

                Davis and Veemon quickly ran up the hill past Tai to where the television set was resting. Kari and Gatomon jumped through first, then Micheal and Betamon. Izzy and Tentomon were next, then came Ken and Stingmon. "Alright Master of Courage," Tai said,"You're next."

                "Right," Davis said,"Wow, home...it's been so long since I've been on Earth. I...I don't know what to feel."

                "Come on," Tai said,"The Digidestined need our help."

                "R-right," Davis said, whipping a tear from his eye. He held his Digivice towards the gate, it started to glow, and Davis and Veemon disappeared.

                Tai turned towards Agumon. "Are you ready?"

                "Yeah," Agumon said, with a surge of excitment,"I haven't been to Earth in such a long time."

                "Me either," Tai said, sighing,"Home. I wonder how my par-er, my mother is."

                "I'm sorry," Agumon said.

                Tai nodded,"Come on, we've got a job to do." He raised his Digivice,"Digi-port.."

                Suddenly, the television set started to crackle with electrical currents. "What's happening..?" Agumon asked. They both watched in horror as the screen to the Digital Gate blew apart, leaving a steaming husk.

                "It blew out!" Tai said,"Great, come on Agumon, we've got to find another one!"

                "Right,"Agumon said.

                Davis felt himself slam into a hard surface. "Owe," he said, rubbing his head,"That really hurt."

                "Sorry about the re-entry thing," Izzy said,"It takes some time to get use to."

                Davis nodded."Where are we?"

                "In a school in Odiba," Kari said,"Where's Tai?"

                "Kari," Izzy said, looking at the computer that they exited from,"I'm not seeing a program for a Digital Gate on this computer, which can't be. We just came through a Digital Gate."

                "I'll e-mail Tai on the D-terminal that I gave him," Kari said, taking hers out. She typed an e-mail message, then waited. As second later, she got a response.

                "What does he say?" Micheal asked.

                "The Digital Gate blew out after Davis went through," Kari said,"He and Agumon are running towards the nearest Digital Gate, and they should be here soon. In the meantime, let's go rescue my little brother."

                The others followed her down the hall and outside the school. Once they opened the doors, they entered a nightmare.

                Ruby Floramon emerged from the Digital Gate and looked around. She gasped at the city in front of her. She had, of course, been to major cities in the Digital World, but none of them looked anything like this. In the Digital World, mountains reached for the sky, not buildings, plus, there was never so many of them.

                "This planet is so cluttered," she said to herself as she walked down the street, "I've never seen any place like this anywhere before! I can't believe that I get to report on this! This is unbelievable! When my supervisors told me to follow Oikawa through the gate, I was scared, but, a good reporter doesn't let anything stand in her way. Plus, this is going to be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity."

                She started to walk past a building with a large doorway. She narrowly missing being ran over by a group of young adults and Digimon. They ran right past her, then down the street. "That..that was Kari Kamiya!" she said. She was about to run after them, but she noticed that the door was open, leading to a long hall. She walked inside and noticed a television set attached to the ceiling. Playing on the screen, was an image of a young woman holding a microphone, reporting on some sort of activity that had occurred weeks ago.

                "It must be a recording," Ruby Floramon thought,"But, she is quite an accomplished reporter. If I could have a Digidestined partner, I would want.....wait..what if she is the one that I am waiting for? Could she be my partner?"

                The entire city was screaming in terror. The citizens of Tokyo had, of course, experienced this very thing before. Digimon invading their world was nothing new to them. Instead of submitting to their captors, they fled, and some even fought back, but the only ones capable of truly harming them were the Digidestined, however, those in Tokyo were few and far apart.

                Mrs. Kamiya had heard the news reports from her meeting in Okinawa and quickly rushed back to the city. It wasn't that she didn't trust Kari, but, her greatest fear was that either Taisuke or her daughter would be killed, just like Tai. She needed to be back home for this. Now, however, she was stuck waiting for a ride on the subway.

                She was so nervous, she was shaking as she sat in the subway station. "Are you okay?"

                Mrs. Kamiya turned her head and saw an elderly couple sitting down across from her. "I'm not really okay," she sighed.

                "What is the matter?" the man asked.

                "What's going on in Tokyo."

                "I know," the woman said,"It's horrible."

                "My five-year-old son is there alone," Mrs. Kamiya said,"but I have to leave him alone, I can't afford a babysitter! I'm barely making end's meat now."

                The woman reached over and hugged Mrs. Kamiya,"Are you a signal parent?"

                "Yes," she said, nodding,"My husband died shortly before my son was born."

                "Do you have any other children that can help?"

                "My daughter is probably out there fighting the invaders," Mrs. Kamiya said,"She's a Digidestined."

                "Really?" the man asked.

                "Yes," Mrs. Kamiya said, looking to the ground,"so was my first son. He died seven years ago saving the world."

                "I'm sorry," the woman said, hugging her again.

                "Well, we too are worried about people we love in the city," the man said,"I'm Arake Motomiya, and this is my wife, Aisha."

                Mrs. Kamiya nodded at the two. "Who is in the city that you're worried about?"

                "Our granddaughter is missing, and we think she went into the city last night," Aisha said, looking at the ground,"Our grandson is...gone, also. He died during a tornado that destroyed our old home."

                Mrs. Kamiya was about to give them her condolences, when her cell phone started to ring. "Excuse me," she said, removing her phone from her purse. She got up and walked over to a corner of the waiting area. "Hello?"

                "Mom," the voice on the other end said,"It's me, Kari."

                "Kari!" Mrs. Kamiya shouted, relief flooding over her,"Oh, thank heavens you're okay! Where are you?"

                "I'm in Tokyo," Kari said, over a tone of static,"I'm heading to our apartment to grab Taisuke..."

                "Then you're going to go to grandma's, right?" Mrs. Kamiya said, hopefully.

                "I can't," Kari said,"I need to be here.."

                "I want you to get out of Tokyo," Mrs. Kamiya said.

                "Mom," Kari said,"I need to stay here. Sora knows that Oikawa is behind it, and he's here! This can be our chance to stop him! I need to help the Digidestined! Only Matt and I have Mega Digimon!"

                "Kari," Mrs. Kamiya pleaded,"I don't want anything to happen to you, like what happen to Tai..."

                "Yeah, um, about that...well.......I'll have to talk to you about that later, but, I have to stay in the city. I'll take care of Taisuke. Bye Mom, I love you."

                "Kari..Kari!" Mrs. Kamiya shouted into her phone, but there was only silence.

                The crowd tore through each other, pulling and throwing people to the ground, where they were stepped on and crushed. The people were terrified, running and screaming as a giant black dinosaur charged through the street. People were trampled, crushed, and trapped as it continued it's march into the crowd.

                June took a sharp left turn and dove into an abandoned alley. She took a couple of deep breaths as she rested her head against the outside of the building. "I...I don't...I don't think I ever ran so fast in my life!"

                She heard the people screaming as the black tyrannosaurus ran further down the street. She dropped down to her knees and covered her head with her hands. She closed her eyes and started to shake. "Please," she whispered, trying to block out the screams of the crowd,"Please go away. Please, if you stop screaming, then I know this is just a nightmare, please...."

                June could hear the sound of the massive dinosaur's footsteps as he pounded closer to June's alley. "Please....please," she said,"Don't find me....don't find me!"

                Her eyes were shut tight as she felt the presence of the dinosaur as he stopped at the front of the narrow passage. "No," she said,"no!" Suddenly, she felt something wrap around her, and pull her to the right seconds before the dinosaur slammed his foot into the ground.

                June shot her eyes open. There was a strange green creature with a large purple flower on its head standing in front of her. "June Motomiya?" it asked.

                "L-Leave me alone!" June shouted, pushing it away,"D...don't you even touch me!"

                "June," it said," I am Alraumon, and I am your Digimon partner."

                "W-what?" she asked.

                Alruamon nodded. "I have been waiting for a long time to meet you."

                The black dinosaur roared behind them. "We'll talk later," Alruamon said,"After I take care of Dark Tyrannamon."

                "G-good luck," June said. _"Wow,"_ she thought,_"My own Digimon partner. I knew that this thing that came out of the computer was a Digivice, I just knew it! That means that I'm a Digidestined! This is sooooo cool!"_

                Alraumon stood in front of June, with arms pointing at Dark Tyrannamon,"Uh," June said, "Are you sure that you'll be able to take him?" 

                "No sweat," Alruamon said. She raised her hands over her head, then threw them forward, "Gloom Dust!" A purple cloud shot from her hands and soared up to Dark Tyrannamon's nose. He breathed Alraumon's poison cloud in, then coughed it back out. He bowed his head down in front of Alraumon and opened his mouth, show casing his rows of sharp teeth. 

                "Um...I think we might need a change of plan," Alruamon said, slowly backing away from the rows of teeth, dripping with saliva. She took a deep breath, the slammed her fist in his nose.

                Dark Tyrannamon suddenly shot his head up, screaming. He pointing his mouth back at Alruamon and June. He opened his mouth and fired a stream of fire down at the two partners.  Dark Tyrannamon's angle of descent was slightly off, as the fire blast moved over Alruamon's head, and exploded right in front of June. She screamed out in pain as her hands wrapped around her face. She fell to her knees, screaming in intense pain.

                "June!" Alruamon shouted, spinning around.

                Suddenly, the Digivice on June's belt activated, filling the dark alley with bright light. "Alruamon digivolve to Ninjamon!"

                Dark Tyrannamon was blinded slightly by the Digivice's light. He jumped into the air and slammed both of his fists into Dark Tyrannamon's nose. As he moaned in pain, Ninjamon appeared behind the evil Digimon, and threw a multitude of stars into Dark Tyrannamon's back. June's Digimon then vanished, only to reappear in front of the massive Digimon. She raised her sword and slash down, creating a blade of energy that vaporized Dark Tyrannamon.

                Ninjamon landed softly on the ground. She slid her sword back into its place on her back, then ran towards her human partner. "June," she said, kneeling in front of her,"What hurts?"

                "My face," June sobbed,"My whole face is on fire! Help me please!"

                Ninjamon didn't know what to do. She wasn't a doctor, she didn't know the first thing about treating a burn wound. She was about to run for help, when help came to her.

                A young woman with a head of thick orange hair came running towards them down the alley. She was followed by group of other young adults, all with creatures that she recognized as Digimon. "Hey!" Ninjamon cried,"over here!"

                The orange haired girl ran over to her."What's going on here?" she asked, then she noticed June at the back of the alley,"What's wrong with her?"

                "A Dark Tyrannamon attacked us," Ninjamon said,"She was burned bad. Please, help her."

                The woman turned to a blue haired young man. "See what you can do for her Joe."

                Joe nodded, and walked past Ninjamon to where June was lying on the ground. "Hi," Joe said, lightly grabbing June's hands,"Let me see, I'm a doctor.." When Joe removed her hands, he tried not to gasp.

                "Are you the Digidestined?" June asked, her vision blurry as her eyes were full of tears.

                "That's right," the orange haired woman said,"My name is Sora Takenouchi, this is T.K. Takashi, Yolei Inoe, Cody Hida and Mimi Tachikawa. The one examining you is Joe Kido."

                June smiled. "I know I'm safe now. Thank you."

                "Well," Sora asked after Joe had risen to his feet,"What's the verdict?"

                "She's suffered extensive burns to most of her face," Joe whispered,"It's a miracle that her eyes weren't damaged at all. We've got to get her to a hospital."

                "Do it," Sora said. Joe nodded.

                He turned around and helped June to his feet,"I'm going to take you to a hospital. What's your name?"

                "I'm June Motomiya...." she said, as Ninjamon followed behind them.

                "What are we going to do now?" T.K. asked.

                Sora didn't say anything as her D-terminal began to beep. She opened the cover. "It's from Rosa. She knows where Oikawa is!"

                _Kari tapped her pencil against her notebook. She propped her head up against her arm, which was resting on the desk. She stared out the large windows, losing herself in the bright blue sky. As a large white cloud in the shape of a porcupine, she found herself seeing it as an image of Tai's hair. "I wonder if this is how Tai felt, waiting for me?" she thought, as she dropped her head back to her homework._

_                She tried to concentrate on the pages of algebra, but her mind wouldn't let her. She knew that her mother would be home soon, and Kari was feeling very weird. She wasn't sure how she was suppose to feel, this was a new experience for her._

_                She tried to go back to finishing her school work, but then the door to her room flew open. "Kari," her grandmother said, peeking her head inside her granddaughter's room, "Your mother is home!"_

_                Kari dropped her pencil and ran out the door, where she joined her grandmother at the door of the apartment. Her mother was standing in the hall, holding a wrapped bundle in her arms. "Is...that...?" Kari asked._

_                Mrs. Kamiya nodded. "Kari, this is your new baby brother, Taisuke."_

_                "Y..You named him after Tai?" Kari asked._

_                "That's right," her mother said._

_                "Tai would have liked that," Kari said, a slight smile on her face,"He always did have a big ego."_

_                Mrs. Kamiya smiled. "Would you like to say hello?"_

_                Kari nodded, and held out her hands. Mrs. Kamiya shifted the baby onto Kari's arms,"Just be careful."_

_                "I will," Kari said, her eyes sparkling. She stared down at her younger brother's face,"Hi there," she said, softly,"I'm Kari, I'm your older sister."_

_                The baby laughed slightly and Kari lifed her head,"Wow," she said to her mother,"I never would have thought that I would say that." She laughed slightly,"It does feel....different, to be the older one."_

_                Her mother smiled as Kari looked back down at the little baby in her arms,"I promise you," she said,"I will always be here for you, always..."_

                "Are you okay, Kari?" Micheal asked.

                "Yeah," Kari said, whipping her eyes dry,"Why do you ask?"

                "You were crying just a minute ago," Davis said,"Are you sure you're okay?"

                "Yeah, I'm fine," Kari said,"I...I was just thinking about the time when Taisuke came home."

                "It must be nice to have a family," Micheal mumbled to himself, as he turned his head away.

                Kari turned around her to look at the other person riding on Nefertimon,"What did you say?"

                Micheal sighed for a moment, then said,"I don't know where my family is."

                "Wait a second," Ken said, riding on Stingmon to the left of Nefertimon,"I thought you once told me you were going to go camping on Earth with your parents."

                "I lied," Micheal said, looking down,"I didn't know you, and I didn't want you to think that I wasn't normal.."

                "So where did you go then?" Davis asked, riding on Exveemon.

                "Betamon and I went camping by ourselves," Micheal said, sadly.

                Kari was just about to tell him that he had a family now, when Nefertimon spoke up,"Kari, we're approaching the apartment."

                "Good," Kari said, turning back to face the world in front of her. They had been flying over the chaos below, so they could make it to the Kamiya's apartment, so, instead of entering through the front door, they landed on the roof.

                "It's really bad down there," Davis said, looking over the edge. On the street below them, three Mammothmon were chasing a group of people.

                "After we get my brother," Kari said, walking towards the door,"We'll find Oikawa."

                They walked down the stairs and into a long hallway. "Come on," Kari said, running to the elevator on the other side,"My apartment's downstairs."

                "Let's hurry," Ken said, walking into the elevator.

                "At least it's quiet in this building," Veemon said, as the elevator slowly desendend. When it stop and the doors opened, they found themselves in the middle of a war zone.

                "Oh no!" Kari shouted, looking at the hallway full of Numemon,"Taisuke..."

                The green Digimon stooped fighting each other. They turned around and noticed the Digidestined standing there."I think we're in trouble," Wormmon said.

                The Numemon started to charge towards the elevator. Davis was about to hit the button to shut the doors, when Gatomon jumped in front of them. She stared down the in-comming Numemon,"Come and get me!"

                "Hey," Veemon ran after her,"I'm right behind you!"

                "Kari," Micheal said,"We'll take care of these guys. Go and get your brother."

                "Thanks," Kari said. She quickly ran through the path Gatomon and Veemon created for her, in the middle of the Numemon. She kicked open the door to her apartment and quickly dove in, slamming the door shut behind her.

                The inside of the apartment was, thankfully, quiet and calm. "Taisuke?" Kari asked, walking over to her room. She grabbed hold of the door and knob and opened the door. "Taisuke?" she asked, walking in.

                Suddenly, something rammed into her chest and threw her to the ground. She yelled out in surprise and shut her eyes. 

                "Oneesan?"

                Kari opened her eyes and saw a young boy standing over her. "Taisuke?!"

                Her younger brother nodded. "Oneesan," he smiled, excitedly,"Guess what? I'm a Digidestined like you!"

                "W-what?" Kari asked.

                Taisuke held out a familiar device in her his hands,"See!"

                "N-no," she said,"Y..you're too young to...to fight..."

                "Oneesan," Taisuke asked,"Are you okay?"

                "Y..yeah," Kari said, getting to her feet. _"Damn you, Digital World, why did you make my younger brother a Digidestined?! He's only five years old!"_

                "Onnesan," Taisuke said,"This is my Digimon."

                Kari broke away from her own thoughts and looked down. She couldn't help but smile. "An Agumon?" she asked.

                "Yes," the Agumon bowed,"And I'm sorry about the head butt in the stomach thing..."

                "That's okay," Kari said, sighing, "Come on, let's find Oikawa and stop him once and for all."

                A young woman peered around the corner of the building. She quickly pulled her head back and leaned against the outside wall. Her heart threatened to jump out of her chest as she tried to get control of her breathing. She remained very still and silent as a ghost as two Bakemon floated by. Once they had passed by, she let out a sigh of relief.

                She ran a hand through her long blond hair as she looked around the corner again. All was clear, and she was about to walk out, when she heard a voice behind her, "Catherine DeGual?"

                She spun around. "Who..who iz zere?"

                A figure stepped into view from the shadows. Catherine gasped and started to move back. There was a small plant creature with a red pendant around her neck standing in front of her.  "P...pleaze," she stuttered,"D..do not hurt me..."

                "I won't," the creature said,"I am a Floramon named Ruby, and, like you, I am a reporter."

                "W..what?" Catherine asked.

                "I am a reporter from the Digital World," Ruby said,"I am here covering Oikawa's invasion. When I first arrived on Earth, I saw your news report on the television. You are a great reporter!"

                "I...I am just a High Zchool reporter," she said,"Ze only onez zat should have zeen zat are ze High Zchool..."

                "I don't understand," Ruby said," But, together, the two of us can report on this invasion. Catherine, I would be honored if you were to become my human partner."

                "Y..you mean, like a Digidestined?" Catherine asked, reaching for a square device on the belt of her red dress,"You mean, zis device iz real?"

                "Yes," Ruby said, nodding,"I was drawn to you. We are meant to be a team."

                Catherine smiled slightly as her Digivice started to glow,"My own partner," she said,"Come, Ruby Floramon, let us get a camera crew, and find the main battle!"

                Plagemon turned around,"Sir," she said,"They're here."

                Oikawa grinned as he looked at the group zooming towards him. "The Digidestined! At long last, they shall be destroyed!" His three remaining Dark Lords nodded and watched with him as the Digidestined landed in front of their position in front of the Tokyo Towers.

                The Digidestined all jumped off of the Digimon they were riding on and waited as Sora stepped in front. Her eyes were ice as she stared at Oikawa. "Ukyo Oikawa," she said,"I'll say this only once, either surrendor, or die."

                Oikawa smiled slightly. "Do you honestly believe that you can stop me?" he asked, as Plagemon, Arukennimon, and Milleniumon moved in front of him.

                "Why do you hide behind them?" Sora asked,"You can't fight your own battles?"

                Oikawa laughed slightly. "If you survive your fight with my Dark Lords, then I will fight you in a Digimon duel, one-on-one."

                "But you don't have a Digimon partner," T.K. said.

                "Oh, but I do," he said,"Mummymon, please show yourself."

                The Digidestined watched as a figure covered in bandages carrying a machine gun walked out from behind the towers and stood beside Oikawa. "This is my Digimon partner, Mummymon."

                "B..but why didn't you let anyone know that you were a Digidestined?" Yolei asked.

                "I did," Oikawa said,"Just not to you. Now, are we going to talk, or are we going to fight?"

                "I guess that means you refuse to surrender?" Sora asked, even though she knew the answer.

                "Of course," Oikawa said, crossing his arms,"Oh, by the way, where is your boyfriend?"

                Sora was surprised at Oikawa's choice of question, but she answered him anyway. "Matt's looking through the Digital World for a Digidestined that attacked us the other day. Why?"

                "Because," Oikawa sneered,"With a Mega Digimon, you might have stood a chance, but now you're doomed!"

                "Whatever," the Digidestined leader said. She mentioned to her troops,"Guys, let's take them!"

                "Plagemon," Oikawa said,"You go first."

                "As you wish, my lord," she said, bowing. She started to walk towards the Digidestined. Sora turned around and looked at the Digidestined that she had assembled, T.K., Yolei, Cody, and Mimi, four of her best fighters, although Matt's Metalgarurumon would be extremely helpful. She turned back to Plagemon, then back at the Digidestined. "I won't order any of you to fight, but..."

                "I'll do it," Mimi said, stepping forward,"Palmon and I are more than ready to fight the weakest of the Dark Lords."

                "I'll make you eat those words," Plagemon said, stopping as Palmon and Mimi entered the small battlefield.

                The two combatants stared at each other, their eyes ice as a cold wind blew across the small area. Suddenly, Plagemon shot forward, her nails growing out into a claw.

                "Do it now!" Mimi shouted, moving her jacket so the glowing Digivice on her belt was visible.

                "Palmon digivolve to Togemon! Togemon digivovle to Lillymon!"

                Mimi's fairy Digimon shot forward through the air, her hand clenched together in a fist. Plagemon and Lillymon met together in the center of the battlefield. Lillymon slammed her fist into Plagemon's face. The Dark Lord staggered for a second, then slashed at Mimi's partner with her long claw shaped nails, aiming for her face. Lillymon, however, pulled up at the last second, and Plagemon only was able to rip away a small part of Lillymon's dress.

                "This is a designer dress!" Lillymon shouted, pulling her hands together,"Flower Cannon!"

                Plagemon couldn't move out of the way in time to dodge Lillymon's attack. The Flower Cannon rammed into the Dark Lord, bringing her to her knees. She slowly got back to her feet and looked up to where Lillymon was floating in the air."Nice try," Plagemon smiled,"But I'm tougher than that."

                Mr. Ishida ran a hand over his crew haircut as he walked into the chaotic newsroom. He ran over to the rows of t.v. screens. "What is going on here?" he asked, looking up at the rows of static,"Why aren't we broadcasting any news reports?"

                "I'm sorry, sir," one of the technicians said,"But we aren't able to get any reporters out there."

                "This is just great!" Ishida said,"My son's girlfriend is out there fighting these creeps, the least we can do is find a way to report it!"

                "Mr. Ishida," a younger worker ran up,"Someone just called in and told us that she's already at the battlefield, and can give us a live report!"

                "Really?" Ishida asked.

                "Yeah, but, she's a high schooler...."

                "I don't care if she's in diapers," Ishida said,"As long as she can tell us what's happening! Give her the frequency of our station, and put her on."

                "Yes sir!"

                On top of a building over looking the battlefield below, Ruby Floramon waited patiently as her new human partner was busy talking on her cell phone. She turned her head to the battle below, when Catherine shouted out,"Floramon, zey have given me zeir broadcasting frequency. All we need to do iz put it into ze camera, and we are live!"

                "Great!" Floramon smiled, grabbing the news camera,"I will be the camera person, since you are a human, and this is your world."

                Catherine nodded slightly,"Yes, I do not zink that ze people would watch it if you were on."

                While Catherine got ready, Floramon programed the correct frequency into the camera. "I am ready."

                "Okay," Catherine said, throwing Floramon the cell phone,"Tell them we are ready to go."

                Floramon relayed Catherine's message into the phone, then nodded. "Five...four...three...two...one...you're on!"

                Catherine cleared her throat, then spoke into the microphone. "Zis is Catherine DeGual, reporter live on ze battle between ze Digidestined, and ze evil ones who are attempting to invade our world. Ze Digidestined arrived only moments ago, and are now about to fight ze invaders. If you will look below me..." She paused while Floramon zoomed over the building's ledge, and focused on the battle below,"...one Digidestined partnered with a Lillymon is fighting the Dark Lord known as Plagemon. So far, they are the only ones who have started to battle."

                Catherine brought the microphone closer to her mouth, then said,"As you will remember, the Digidestined are the ones that saved this world from the evil Dark Masters...."

                Plagemon jumped into the air and slammed her fist into Lillymon face, sending her back into the ground. She struggled to get back up, but her head crashed into the ground beneath her.

                "Lillymon," Mimi cried,"You've got to get up! Please..."

                Plagemon laughed as she hovered above the unconscious Lillymon. She was about to slash her long claws into Lillymon's neck, when Plagemon was suddenly blasted by a group of energy waves.

                "What?" she asked, as her body began to blister from burn marks. Looking up, she saw that Angemon was just lowering his hand. "You dare attack me?!" she shouted.

                "Lillymon is out," Sora said, her arms crossed,"That leave you without an opponent, and Angemon was just stepping in."

                Plagemon growled her displeasure, then shot her fist forward. "Poison Sting!"

                The Digidestined Digimon yelled out in pain as hot needles were shot into their skin. "What did you do to them?" Yolei shouted, watching Aquillamon's head drop to the ground.

                "I simply made certain that they would not interfere in my battle again," Plagemon grinned. She rose back into the air, and shot towards the fallen Lillymon. 

                "I can't watch," Mimi said, covering her eyes with her hands.

                Plagemon flew closer to Lillymon. When she was right over her, she connected both of her hands together, then brought them down, aiming right for Lillymon's face. Suddenly, the flower child opened her eyes. She brought her feet up and slammed them into Plagemon's stomach. The Dark Lord was thrown back into the ground.

                "Yes!" Mimi shouted,"Lillymon is the best!"

                Her Digimon soared into the air, and placed both of her hands together. "Flower Cannon!" she shouted, blasting a ball of energy at the fallen Dark Lord. Plagemon gave a final cry before she disappeared.

                Lillymon was breathing very heavily as she landed on the ground. She was covered by a white light, then shrunk back to Palmon. Mimi ran over and hugged her Digimon partner. "You're the best, Palmon!"

                "Sure," she answered, her eyelids drooping,"But right now, I'd really like to get some sleep....."

                "You deserve it," Mimi smiled.

                "As you can ze over me," Catherine said into the mircrophone,"One of ze Dark Lords has been defeated. Now, zere are only two left, zen Oikawa himself."

                Back on the battlefield, Arukennimon turned to Oikawa, pleading in her eyes. The evil human nodded. Arukennimon turned back and smiled, wickedly. "It's my turn now!"

                Sora turned to Birdramon. "Do you think you can fight her?"

                "N..not b..by myself," her Digimon partner answered,"Plagemon's poison is hurting me more than I thought, but I will fight...""

                Sora turned back to the next Dark Lord. "Only if all of us are able to fight you!"

                "Fine," Arukennimon laughed,"Plagemon's poison is affecting you more than you realize, so I'm not out numbered; you should be running to the nearest hospital, but, if you want to fight me so badly, then I guess I have no choice."

                Cody turned to his Digimon. "Are you up for it?"

                Ankylomon rose up and raised his tail,"I..I'm ready..."

                "What about you?" Yolei asked her Digimon.

                "Yes," Aquillamon said,"I'm..I'm ready.."

                "Let's go," Angemon said, closing his fist,"I'm ready!"

                "Let us handle this," T.K. said to Sora,"You've got a duel with Oikawa."

                "Fine," Sora said,"Just be careful.."

                Arukennimon smiled,"Bring it on!"

                Angemon lead the attack, his fists lurching back and flying forward. "Hand of Fate!"

                Arukennimon used her eight legs and jumped into the air, missing Angemon's attack. She then landed behind Angemon. He tried to quickly twist around, but due to Plagemon's virus, he moved much slower.

                By the time he had turned around, Arukennimon was already busy throwing her Spider's Thread at Aquillamon, and dodging rocks thrown by Ankylomon. T.K.'s Digimon slowly got back on his feet, despite the pain being shot through his body by Plagemon's sickness. He got a running start, then shot at Arukennimon's back, ready to attempt his Hand of Fate again.

                She was aware of Angemon's assault from behind, and saw Ankylomon ready to throw another stone from his tail. Arukennimon quickly jumped into the air, and watched with much satisfaction as Ankylomon rock attack smashed into Angemon, and Angemon's energy attack blasted into Ankylomon. 

                As both Digimon regressed to their Rookie forms, Sora's eyes were wide open. "H-How could this have happened? Our Digimon are strong, really powerful! There is no way Arukennimon can be that much stronger!"

                "It's because of the virus," Yolei said sadly as Aquillamon regressed to Hawkmon, "It's too strong for our Digimon to beat."

                Sora trembled for a second, then turned to where Birdramon was standing behind her. "You're the only one left. I think you'd better Digivolve."

                "R...right," she said,"Birdramon digivovle to....ah!"

                "What's wrong?" Sora asked, her eyes filled with horror, as her Digimon _de-digivolved _to her In-training form.

                "Digivolving to the next level only made the virus spread faster," Oikawa laughed,"Face it, Sora, you're doomed!"

                "Don't you ever call me by my first name, you monster!" Sora screamed,"And if I have to fight you myself, I will!"

                "Don't worry Sora, help is here!"

                "Kari!" T.K. happily shouted.

                "Kari," Sora said, more professionally as Nefertimon landed,"You're okay! What happened in Santa Carea?"

                "The city's gone," Kari said sadly,"But we beat the Cyborg....I'll tell you about it later."

                Sora nodded. "Okay, I want a full report on my desk tomorrow morning."

                "Providing there is one," Nefertimon added, eying the Dark Lords.

                "Kari.." T.K. shouted, hugging her,"I thought I would never see you again.."

                Kari smiled lightly,"You know, can't get rid of me." At her side, Davis frowned and cleared his throat.

                T.K broke away from Kari's embrace, and held out his hand. "And you are..?"

                "This is D.." Kari began.

                "Master of Courage," Davis said, shaking T.K.'s hand,"Nice to meet you."

                "The Master of Courage?" Sora asked, like she just remembered something,"How's Tai?"

                "He's on his way here," Izzy said,"The Digital Gate we went through was obviously an older one, it blew out after we went through."

                "Um, excuse me," Oikawa said,"But, I belive we are in the middle of something.."

                "We'll handle this now Sora," Kari said.

                "Are you sure?" the Digidestined leader asked.

                "Yeah," Micheal said,"Your Digimon have all been infected with a plague or something, ours are still healthy."

                "And we're more than ready to save this planet!" Seadramon said.

                "Alright," Sora said, lifting up Yokomon,"Let's get to the hospital that Joe's at. He should be able to help our Digimon."

                "Izzy," Kari said,"You and Kabuterimon give them a ride."

                "Are you sure you can handle them by yourselves?" Kabuterimon asked.

                "What, don't think we can?" Stingmon asked.

                "Come on," Sora said, climbing onto Kabuterimon's back,"Let's go." The giant insect took off and flew back into the city.

                "Now," Kari said, turning back to Arukennimon,"Let's see if we can hold out on our own until Tai gets here."

                Arukennimon smirked,"When Tai gets here, I'll finish him too. Now, which one of you wants to fight me?"

                "I'll do it," Davis said.

                "Are you sure?" Ken asked.

                "Yes, you should let me do it," Nefertimon said.

                "We'll need you to fight Milleniumon and Oikawa," Exveemon said,"But, Master of Courage, why do you want me to fight?"

                "Because," Davis said,"Arukennimon is my sister."

                "What?!" everyone shouted.

                "What are you talking about?" Arukennimon asked,"I'm no one's sister."

                Davis reached into his pockets and pulled out a heart shaped necklace,"Why were you wearing my sister's necklace then?"

                "That?" Arukennimon asked,"What do you mean...Ah, now it all makes sense, you are the son of the weapons designer, are you not?"

                "That's right," Davis said,"Where did you get this necklace?"

                "I ripped that off of your father's neck, before I crushed his throat!"

                "Y...you killed my father?" Davis shouted. He looked at the back of the necklace closer, but instead of the J.M. he was expecting, he saw the initials G.M. "This _is_ the necklace that my mother gave my father, then my sister is still out there..."

                He closed his fist around the necklace, then placed it back around his neck with his own. "For the death of my father, I will kill you!"

                "I am back wiz breaking newz," Catherine said into Floramon's camera,"It zeems zat ze Digidestined Digimon have all lost zeir fight, but reinforcements have arrived. One of zem iz now about to engage in a battle wiz ze Dark Lord Arukennimon."

                Tai huffed as he and Greymon charged through the thick jungle. "How much longer until we reach the next Digital Gate?" he asked.

                "I don't know," Greymon said,"I haven't been in this section of the Digital World before."

                "Hang on guys," Tai said to himself,"I'm hurrying as fast as I can."

                Davis held onto his Digivice,"Get her, Exveemon!" His Digimon crossed his hands over his chest,"V Laser!"

                Arukennimon held out her hands to block the attack. "Nice try," she laughed,"Spider Thread!"

                Exveemon's arm was slashed when Arukennimon's thread slashed through it."Exveemon," Davis said,"Hang in there!"

                Arukennimon shot forward and slammed her fit into Exveemon's face, then quickly jumped over his head and landed behind him. She spun around and pounded Exveemon in the back of the head. Exveemon went to turn around and return her attack, but she had already moved somewhere else.

                "I don't belive how fast she is," Davis said.

                Arukennimon was literally running circles around Exveemon. Every time he he tried to attack her, she moved somewhere else. He was about to fly into the air in order to get a better advantage point, when the evil Dark Lord quickly shot into Exveemon's chest, then pounded the underside of his chin, throwing him off of his feet, and onto the ground.

                "Hang on buddy," Stingmon shouted,"I'm coming!"

                "I...I lost," Davis said, falling to his feet,"She's too strong...."

                "No," Ken said, holding out his hand,"We'll fight her together."

                "Why?" Davis asked, looking at Ken's outstrechted hand,"Because we're teammates?"

                "No," Ken said,"Because we're friends."

                Davis smiled slightly and grabbed Ken's hands. When he did, their grip began to glow slightly, and each one felt a small surge of energy through their bodies.

                "W..what's going on?" Ken asked.

                "I can hear my heartbeat," Davis said to himself,"Wait, that's Ken's heartbeat! What is this?"

                Suddenly, Exveemon and Stingmon began to glow as they stood next to each other.

                "Exveemon..."

                "Stingmon..."

                "...DNA Digivolve to Paildramon!"

                "Woa," Micheal said,"I didn't know Digimon could do that..!"

                "T..they fused together!" Millenimon exclaimed.

                "I don't belive it," Nefertimon said, numbly.

                "Belive sister!" Paildramon said, slowly hovering into the air,"And now it's time to end this fight."

                "You won't take me so easily!" Arukennimon shouted. She began to spin around Paildramon once more. She circled him a few times, before she launched for his chest. She was extremely shocked when Paildramon blocked her attack. 

                "Don't look so surprised," Paildramon said,"We're both Ultimates, you can't use a higher level of speed to your advantage anymore! You're finished!"

                "No!" Arukennimon shouted,"Spider Thread!"

                Paildramon fired his twin barrels around his waist,"Desperado Blaster!" His bullets of energy tore right through Arukennimon's body, making the rest of her form disapear.

                "That's two down, two to go," Micheal said,"Who's next?"

                Milleniumon walked forward, the ground pounding under his feet. "Me! So far you've fought only Ultimates, let's see how you will fair against a Mega!"

                _Next:Tai vs Oikawa!_


	12. Ch9: Showdown

                _Last time: Oikawa opened all the Digital Gates in Tokyo, flooding the city in a wave of invading Digimon. While they were fighting the invasion, Sora and the Digidestined met June Motomiya and her Digimon, Alruamon, then flew off to battle Oikawa. Meanwhile, Kari, Davis, Ken, Michael, and Izzy arrived in the city. They saved Kari's younger brother, Taisuke, then journeyed to help the others against Oikawa._

_                The Digidestined were able to beat Plagemon, but were too injured to continue fighting. Kari's team sent Sora and the rest of the Digidestined to the hospital to recover. Davis and Ken's digimon digivolved together to form Paildramon and defeated Arukennimon. Now they must face Milleniumon, before facing Oikawa, the only one who can stop the Digital Invasion._

                Chapter 9: Showdown.

                The ground shook merciless as Milleniumon stormed forward. Paildramon stood his ground as the evil Digimon moved ever closer, until he was right in front of him. Paildramon arched his head back to stare at Milleniumon's face. "Well," the DNA Digimon said,"Do you think we should get started?"

                Milleniumon smiled. "I was just thinking the same....THING!" he screamed, slamming his fist into Paildramon's face. Davis and Ken gasped as their Digimon fell onto his back.

                Milleniumon chuckled slightly. "Was that it?"

                Paildramon jumped up and slammed his fist into Milleniumon's jaw. Oikawa and Mummymon watched with smirks on their faces as Milleniumon started to rub the bottom of his face.  "Not bad, I actually felt that one."

                "You're going to feel this one too!" Paildramon shouted as brought his knee into Milleniumon's stomach. The massive Digimon grabbed his stomach and lurched over. Paildramon give him a chance to recover. He grabbed Milleniumon by the side of the head, and smash his knee into his face.

                "Yeah!" Davis cried, throwing his fist into the air,"Our Digimon rocks!"

                "Ours?" Ken asked, crossing his arms.

                "Yeah," Davis said,"We're partners, remember?"

                "I guess so.."

                Milleniumon stumbled back, howling in pain. Behind him, resting his back against the tower, Oikawa frowned. "Get with it, Milleniumon, or you are going to be sorry."

                "Right," Milleniumon said, slowing standing up,"I'm taking this freak down!"

                He charged forward, his fist flying. He blasted Paildramon in the nose, then slammed him in the side of the face. He then brought his leg into Paildramon's side, then put both of his hands together and slammed them down onto Paildramon's head, crashing him into the ground.

                "Oh no!" Taisuke cried, watching wide eyed as Paildramon's face was pounded again and again by Milleniumon. He turned to his older sister, and tugged at her shirt,"Um, Oneesan, why aren't we helping them?"

                Kari didn't answer, she just kept her gaze on the battle.

                Taisuke turned away from her and looked at the fight, tears forming in his eyes.

                Up above the battle, on one of the roof of one of the nearby buildings.Catherine cleared her throat before Floramon turned the camera back towards her. "We are back at ze explosive battle between ze forces of ze Digidestined, and and evil human named Oikawa. It appearz zat two of ze fighters are gone. Ze one called Milleniumon iz now fighting. one of ze Digidestined's Digimon called Paildramon." She sighed slightly,"It doez not appear zat he iz doing too well."

                Floramon focused on the battle below them. "As you can zee," Catherine said,"Zis may be ze end, but zis reporter ztill holds hope!"

                "Ha ha ha!" Milleniumon laughed, as he continued to pound Paildramon's face,"I told you that there was no way that you could beat me!"

                Ken's face was gasping for breath,"Paildramon, get up!"

                "Come on!" Davis cried,"You've got to get up! Don't let him beat you!"

                Taisuke was almost hysterical when he pulled on Kari's leg,"Oneesan, please!"

                Kari turned towards Davis and Ken, and waited. She studied their eyes carefully. Once she saw their eye lids drop slowly, she shouted,"Salamon, go!"

                "Paildramon!" Salamon shouted,"I'm coming! Salamon warp-digivolve..."

                Milleniumon turned his open palm towards Kari's Digimon, and blasted the small Digimon into the ground. "Salamon!" Kari cried, picking up her fallen friend,"Salamon..."

                "There will be no other Megas joining us today." Milleniumon laughed, seconds before he was blasted in the stomach, throwing him off of Paildramon.

                "What about two Ultimates?"

                Milleniumon looked up and saw Megaseadramon and Megakabuterimon hovering above him. 

                "Now!" Michael cried.

                "Get him!" Izzy ordered.

                The two Ultimates quickly moved to Milleniumon's sides. "Thunder Javelin!"

                "Horn Buster!"

                The evil Mega growled in pain, as Izzy and Micheal's Digimon kept pouring their attacks into him. "D..d..do you honestly think that that will be enough to defeat me?"

                "I...think they....need one more..." Paildramon said in a whisper. He raised his two guns and pointed them at Milleniumon. "D..Desperado Blaster."

                Milleniumon screamed in pain as the DNA Digimon's attack ripped through his stomach. He only had enough strength to look towards Oikawa second before he disappeared in a flash of light.

                Paildramon crashed into the ground. He was soon covered by a white light, then shrunk into two smaller forms. Ken and Davis ran over to where they assumed their Digimon were lying. Once they arrived, they couldn't see their Digimon anywhere. "What are those?" Davis asked, pointing to the two forms.

                "I think those are the In-training forms of our Digimon," Ken said,"But I don't know which one is which."

                "I think the blue one is mine, and the green one is yours."

                They ran over and picked up their small friends. "Will they be okay?" Davis asked.

                "I don't know," Ken said,"I hope so."

                "Well," Mummymon said, looking at Oikawa,"I guess it's my turn now, huh?"

                Oikawa nodded. "Make me proud."

                "Oh," Mummymon said, smiling,"Don't worry, I will."

                "This isn't good," Kari said, holding Salamon in her arms,"Metalseadramon and Megakauterimon are the only Digimon left."

                "My Digimon can fight too." Taisuke said.

                "Maybe later, okay?" Kari said, keeping her eyes on Mummymon, as were the human partners of Metalseadramon and Megakabuterimon.

                "Okay," Micheal called to his Digimon,"We've got to beat this guy, then we'll get Oikawa! This is everything we've dreamed of!"

                "I know," Megaseadramon answered,"I know."

                "This is five years of preparation," Izzy said,"We can't afford another five."

                "I've got you," Megakabuterimon,"Don't worry, I'm not going to lose."

                "Oh really?" Mummymon asked, stepping between them.

                "That's right," Megaseadramon said,"We just defeated a Mega will some ease, you should be no problem!"

                "We'll see," Mummymon smirked.

                "Let's get on with it!" Oikawa ordered.

                "I agree!" Micheal said,"Go!"

                "Thunder Javelin!"

                Mummymon turned just in time to see Megaseadramon's lightning attack zooming towards him. He jumped up into the air to avoid the lighting blast. He then zoomed towards Megaseadramon and kicked him in the side of his face. He moaned and lurched back.

                "My turn!" Megakabuterimon shouted, flying forward.

                "Hmm?" Mummymon asked, looking towards the air. Megakabuterimon zoomed in and, slammed Oikawa's partner with all of his arms. He then pushed himself away and floated in the air. 

                "Have you had enough?" he asked, crossing his arms,"Or do you want some more?"

                "Not bad," Mummymon laughed,"but I'm better!"

                He charged forward and pointed his large gun towards Megakabuterimon, and fired. Izzy gasped as he watched his Digimon fall into the ground. "Next," Mummymon said, landing on the ground.

                Veemon and Wormon decided to try to attack again, despite their partners warnings. Wormmon open his mouth first,"Sticky Net!"

                "Ah!" Mummymon said with a disguisted look on his face as he pulled the silky strands from his body,"What is this?"

                "I'm not ready to give up just yet!" Veemon shouted, running towards him,"V-head Butt!"

                Mummymon quickly held out his arms and caught Veemon in his hands. He raised him into the air, and flung him across the battlefield, where he crashed into one of the buildings. Davis ran over to him. "Veemon, you can't fight. You're too weak from your battle with Milleniumon."

                "I have to," Veemon said, struggling to get up, before he was hit by a flying Wormmon.

                "I'm out," he said, closing his eyes.

                Back on the battlefield, Megakabuterimon had floated back into the air, and was floating towards Mummymon.

                "Megakabuterimon," Megaseadramon said, lifting his head up,"Let's fight him together."

                "I thought that's what we were doing, but, I'm with you. Horn Buster!"

                Megaseadramon smiled slightly as he lurched his head back, then shot it forward. "Thunder Javelin!"

                The two attacks exploded on contact, covering Mummymon a screen of smoke. "Yes!" Michael shouted,"We did it!"

                "Don't go celebrating just yet," Oikawa said, as Mummymon flew up out of the smoke. He was singed, and the bandages on his pant leg were torn. He landed on the ground and zoomed towards Megaseadramon, his gun barrel pointed upward. Megaseadramon jumped up and flicked him with his tail. Unfortunately, he grabbed his tail and brought him into the ground. He then began to pound him with his fist.

                "He's getting creamed!" Megakabuterimon said, getting to his feet,"I've got to help him."

                Mummymon raised his hand for one last punch. Megaseadramon cried out in pain when it connected. He smiled as he watched Megaseadramon regress to Betamon. "Well," he said,"That's four down, who's next?"

                "Me," Megakabuterimon  said, charging towards him. Mummymon did a back flip and kicked Megakabuterimon in the stomach. He was covered in a white light, then regressed to Tentomon.

                Mummymon smiled briefly. "You used too much of your power on your energy attacks to take out Milleniumon. Piety, if you hadn't been so lazy, you might have enough strength left to defeat me."

                "Enough showing off," Oikawa ordered.

                "Huh?" Mummymon asked, turning around to face his partner.

                "As a punishment for daring to attack me, I am going to give Takenouchi the head of Kari Kamiya!"

                "What?" Kari gasped, shooting her head up.

                Mummymon grinned as he lifted up his gun barrel, Kari's head in the corsshairs."Well, you might have to settle for whatever is left of it!"

                The other Digidestined were frozen in place as they watched Mummymon's finger slowly pull on the trigger. Mummymon's grinned widened as he said,"Did you ever think of your last moments alive like...umf, ah!" He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach, then felt another, similar pain shot through his back as he crashed into a building.

                "What happened?!" Oikawa demanded.

                Mummymon's eyes were wide open, as he gasped for breath. "H...he did!" he said, pointing towards the sky.

                "What?!" the evil human shot his head towards the sky. "W..what is that?"

                The other Digidestined were just as speechless as Oikawa was, except for Taisuke, who hid behind his older sister. "What is that thing? Is that another Digimon?"

                "Yes," Kari said, with a big smile on her face,"It's Wargreymon. It's Tai's Digimon!"

                "What?" Oikawa asked, as Wargreymon landed in the center of the battlefield, "Who is Tai?"

                "I am."

                Everyone turned to look behind the Digidestined. There stood a young man with a main of dark brown hair, and eyes of determination. "Tai," Kari said,"You've finally made it."

                He walked over to where his sister was clinging tightly to the injured Salamon. He smiled slightly,"Yeah, the Digital Gate blew out and the nearest one was at least ten or twelve miles away, so, I'm sorry we're a little late."

                She smiled,"That's okay."

                Tai looked down and saw Taisuke clinging behind Kari's legs. "Kari, there's a little 'me' behind your legs."

                "Tai," Kari said, moving aside,"This is your younger brother, Taisuke."

                Tai cracked a smile,"Hi, I'm Taichi."

                "I...I'm Taisuke."

                "Nice to meet you," Tai said.

                "Hey!" Mummymon cried out,"I feel insulted!"

                "Have your reunion later," Michael said, limping over,"We've got to...."

                "You aren't going to do anything," Tai said,"Let Wargreymon and me handle this now."

                "Tai," Kari said, placing her hand on Tai's shoulder,"Are you sure?"

                "Yeah," he said,"Your Digimon are all injured...where are Sora and the other Digidestined?"

                "They were injured, so we sent them to the hospital.."

                "Then you go there too," Tai said,"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

                "I know you will," Kari said,"Come on guys, my brother...my older brother can handle it by himself."

                Tai watched as the others quickly ran away from the battlefield. He smiled slightly, then turned towards Oikawa. "So," Oikawa said, cracking a small smile,"You are Tai Kamiya?"

                "That's right," Tai said, a cold expression on his face.

                "Well, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you, this is sort of a personal dream of mine, to fight you."

                "Well, you're already met me, in fact, you've known me for a long time," Tai said, crossing his arms,"As for fighting me, you're about to get the chance."

                Oikawa gasped. "What do you mean I know you."

                Tai was silent.

                Oikawa nodded, then turned to his Digimon. "Mummymon, let's make this fight a grand one."

                "I understand," he said, jumping into the air,"Mummymon digivolve to Pharaohmon!"

                Tai gasped at the new Digimon that was floating in the air. Pharomon was larger than Mummymon, almost the same size as Wargreymon. The bandages on his body seemed alive, as they flowed all over his body. He carried a large shield in the shape of a sarcophagus, and wore a large white cape that billowed in the wind behind him. Wargreymon chuckled slightly as he flew next to him,"You can fly, good. I didn't want an easy victory anyway.."

                "Then let's began!" Pharaohmon laughed, slamming his fist into Wargreymon's stomach. Tai's Digimon recovered quickly, then shot his two gauntlets at Pharoamon's head, but the mega mummy blocked with his shield. As Pharoamon was laughing, Wargreymon brought his leg around and slammed it into Pharoamon's side. The two fighters then shot apart.

                "You're pretty good," Pharaohmon said,"For someone that's been dead for the past seven years."

                "I've been alive and well for quite some time now," Wargreymon said.

                "That is a state you won't enjoy for much longer!" Pharoahmon shot forward. As he brought his fist back, a large portion of the bandages on his body swarmed over to his fist. Wargreymon yelled out as Pharoahmon's massive fist blasted into his head.

                "Wargreymon!" Tai yelled out,"Are you okay?"

                "Yeah," he said, twisting in the air, then shot back at Pharoahmon with his claws pointed out. He shot his left claw out, then when Pharaohmon blocked with his shield, Wargreymon tore into Pharoahmon's face with his right claw. Pharaohmon screamed out, as he kicked Wargreymon in the stomach with both of his legs.

                "My face..!" he cried out, covering his face with his hands,"My face..."

                "Hey," Wargreymon said with a chuckle,"If you ask me, it's an improvement!"

                Down on the ground, Tai laughed at loud, to which Oikawa glared at him. "Quite fooling around!" he shouted,"Kill him already!"

                "R-right," Pharoahmon said, removing his hands."Wargreymon, you are going down!"

                "Zis iz unbelievable!" Catherine said, gripping her microphone tightly,"An unkown Digidestined, haz just arrived and haz zent ze otherz away. His Digimon iz now battling against Oikawa's Digimon, and iz holding hiz own. It appears zat zis city indeed does have hope."

                Wargreymon slammed his fists together, then crashed them down on top of Pharaohmon's head. He yelled out in pain as he slammed into the ground. Wargreymon landed softly next to him.

                Pharaohmon screamed in a mixture of anger and pain, as he threw off his shield. "It seems that I'm going to need all the agility and speed I can get!"

                "Do what you want," Wargreymon said,"You still can't beat me."

                Pharaohmon slammed his fists together, then shot out a giant amount of badages that wrapped around Wargreymon, holding him tight, leaving only his head uncovered.

                "Wargreymon, get out!" Tai cried,"You're wide open!"

                "I...I can't," he said,"This stuff is too strong!"

                "You'll never break out of that!" Pharaohmon laughed as he flew forward. Wargreymon tried to flew into the air, but found that he couldn't even do that. He was completely helpless as Pharaohmon began his attack. He mercilessly pounded Wargreymon's head. Tai was trying not to lose his cool as he watched his Digimon's head swing back and forth under Pharoahmon's barrage.

                Finally he couldn't take it any more. "Wargreymon!"

                Suddenly, Wargreymon threw his arms apart, destroying the bandages that held him in place. Pharaohmon gasped, and was too surprised to more out of the way when Wargreymon slammed his head into Pharaohmon's chin.

                The evil Mega was seriously hurt, but that didn't stop Wargreymon's attack. He flew towards Pharaohmon and punched him in the side of the face. Then, before he could react, Tai's Digimon swung around and slammed him with his leg. He then jumped back.

                Pharaohmon glared. "You will pay for that!" He took off like a rocket, punching him square in the nose. 

                He staggered back. Pharaohmon gave him an uppercut, but Wargreymon flew up at the last moment.

                Oikawa's Digimon flew up into the air, higher than Wargreymon. Then he slammed down on Wargreymon's shoulder, sending him onto one knee. He then punched him in his stomach. Pharaohmon staggered for a moment, then Wargreymon struck again. Putting both his hands together he nailed Pharaohmon in the face. 

                After he recovered, Pharaohmon slammed his fists on both side of Wargreymon's head. He fell to the ground and did a spin, hitting Pharaohmon's legs and knocking him over.

                He grabbed Wargreymon's feet with his legs, and pulled back which caused Wargreymon to fall on his back. Pharaohmon quickly jumped up and let his elbow land in a small section of Wargreymon's stomach. He was protected by his armor, so Pharaohmon quickly spun around and brought his foot into Wargreymon's chin.. He yelped in pain. Pharaohmon then grabbed Wargreymon's arm, and flung him over his shoulder into a building. 

                Wargreymon landed with a mighty thud. He fell back on the ground with a groan. Pharaohmon was on him in a second, but Wargreymon jumped out of the way, causing Pharaohmon to destroy a small part of the sidewalk.

                While he was removing his fists, Wargreymon brought his foot into Pharaohmon's face and sent flying into a brick wall. Wargreymon followed. He grabbed Pharaohmon's arm and went to throw him into the ground, but Pharaohmon bounced with his legs and landed in front of Oikawa.

                "What are you doing?!" Oikawa shouted.

                "He..He's very powerful," Pharaohmon said, breathing heavily.

                "That's does it!" Oikawa shouted, anger flowing from his bulging veins,"Use your Necro Mist attack and _destroy this entire city!_"

                "Excellent idea!" Pharaohmon laughed as he flew into the air. He stared down at Wargreymon,"Prepare to kiss this city goodbye!"

                "What?!" Wargreymon asked.

                Pharaohmon brought his palms together, and a purple mist began to appear around him. Electric bolts began to flow within that could. "What is he doing?" Tai asked.

                "He's gathering outside energy to augment his own powers," his Digimon answered him,"He's making this one count."

                "Then you do the same!" Tai shouted,"Block that attack!"

                "Right," Wargreymon said. He brought his palms together, and an orange mist appeared around him.

                Catherine was gasping, as Floramon focused the camera over the building ledge to Wargreymon standing on the ground, then up into the air to focus on where Pharaohmon was floating. "I...I have no idea what ze Digimon are doing. However, I get ze feeling zat zis next attack will decide ze battle."

"Alright!" Pharaohmon hissed,"Dodge this next one if you can, but this whole city is about to be wiped off the map!" He shot his palms towards the ground,"Necro Mist!"

                "Terra Force!" Wargreymon shouted, throwing his palms into the air.

                Pharaohmon's giant ball of purple cloud slammed into Wargreymon's giant ball of orange light. Both combatants kept their palms focused on their attacks, desperately trying to over come the other. Tai and Oikawa's eyes were watching intently on the two giant balls in the sky, while Catherine and Floramon were gasping so badly, they were having trouble breathing.

                "Come on..." Tai whispered," Come on..."

                "You can do it," Oikawa thought,"Don't give up, Pharaohmon!"

                As Catherine was watching the two glowing balls clashing into each other almost directly in front of her, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head, and saw a figure standing on a building roof three buildings over from the one she was on. She had to squint, but she could definitely determine that the figure was a young teenager, maybe twelve or thirteen years old. He appeared to have a dog resting at his feet, but, it was on two feet! 

                The figure grabbed something out of his pocket, then threw it towards the ground. Catherine shot her head and saw that it landed near the Digidestined with the Wargreymon.

                Tai was so intently watching the battle, that he didn't notice that something flew by his eyes, until he felt it land next to his feet."What is this?" he asked, picking it up. They were two cards, one was a blue card, the other card had an odd picture drawn onto it. "What the heck?" He looked up and saw Catherine standing on one of the buildings, but it was the other figure that was holding up a device in his hands that caught his attention.

                He heard his D-terminal beep, so he took it out and opened it. He found that his new e-mail message was already open on the screen. He knew that was weird, but figured that it just had bugs in it. He just read the message,"_Place the blue card near your Digivice, then slide the second card through it and shout out'Digi-modify: Strenght Activate!"_

                Tai looked up towards the figure, then back towards the battlefield, where he saw Wargreymon was losing control over his Terra Force attack.

                "Alright," Tai said, taking out his Digivice. He placed the blue card next to it. His eyes shot open as the blue card merged with the glowing Digivice, and a totally new device appeared in his hands.

                He was complete surprised, and wanted to discover what this was, but he knew time was running out. He quickly grabbed the other card and slid it threw the small slot on the side of the new device. "Digi-modify: Strenght Activate!"

                Wargreymon was suddenly aware of a new feeling wash over him. It started in the back of his neck, then swept over his head and into his stomach, then climaxed in his hands. He screamed out as a giant blast of orange light shot out of his palms and slammed into his Terra Force ball. The ball grew bigger and easily overcame Pharoahmon's Necro Mist and brought it towards the sky with him. Pharoahmon's eyes were open wide as he watched the massive amount of energy shooting up towards him.

                He screamed out in extreme pain as the attack slammed into him. The sky exploded in mighty blast light and wind. Wargreymon crashed into the ground, Tai was thrown backwards where he crashed through a brick wall into an abandoned building. The ground beneath Oikawa was thrown up, sending him onto his back. Above them, Catherine and Floaramon were thrown off their feet, where they landed on their backs on the other side of the roof.

                The explosion soon faded. Oikawa was lying on his back, staring at the sky, with dirt covering parts of his body. He heard something falling from the sky. He lifted his head slightly and saw a round green object slam into the ground next to him.

                "Datirimon," he said,"Are you okay?"

                His small baby Digimon lifted his eyelids up, then they dropped.

                "Don't worry,"Oikawa said, in a whisper,"It will be okay."

                She quickly jumped back onto his feet and charged towards the other edge, Floramon and the camera behind her. She looked over and continued to speak into her microphone."Ze battle is over, but zere appears to be no sign of friend or foe...wait, zomething iz coming out of ze sky.....it is a UFO!"

                Floramon was shaking slightly with fear as he focused the camera on the giant object that floated down from the sky. It hovered in place directly over Oikawa and Datirimon. "Oh no," Oikawa said, to the hovering object, "No.. Please, don't...I can still win...don't bring me back..."

                The center of the bottom of the flying saucer shot a bright transparent light down around Oikawa and Datirimon. "Please," Oikawa said, as he and his Digimon were lifted into the air towards the bottom of the saucer,"Please, don't, I can still...."

                Once he and Datirimon were in the center of the beam, they flashed for a second, then disappeared. The light faded, then the flying object disappeared into a flash in the sky.

                _Next: The search for Oikawa, Tai and Sora at each other's throats, and the journey to another world!_  

                Here is a preview of an upcoming story. Tell me what you think!

                Takato sighed to himself as he filed in with his other classmates as they walked through the doorway. "Make sure you stay together!" he heard Tai call out,"I don't want anyone getting lost!"

                "Why does he kept saying that?" Kazu whispered into Takato's ear.

                "I don't know," Takato said, a smile crossing his face,"Let's just ignore him and look at all this cool stuff!"

                Kazu laughed slightly at the thought of ditching Tai and running around by themselves, then his smile broadened as the class entered an extremely large room filled with all sorts of scientific wonders. The floor space was gigantic, and there were rows of catwalks above their heads. There was a large cylinder shaped object in the far corner of the room, emitting a faint blue glow, on the right corner there was a sort of laser gun attached to the bottom of one of the catwalks, and in the center of the room were two cylinder shaped towers with yellow globes on the top of them. There were dozens of people in white lab coats walking around, and even more on computer terminals beside the large equipment.

                "This is cool, isn't it, Takato?"

                Takato blushed slightly as he heard Jeri's voice. "Yeah, I know."

                "You guys are hopeless."

                Jeri turned to her best friend,"What's wrong Nickey? You don't sound interested at all."

                Nickey turned away slightly and ran a hand threw her light brown-bluish hair. "My father works in a place like this."

                "Your parents are divorced, right?" Kazu asked.

                Nickey nodded,"I don't see my father that much, which is just fine for me. He is the biggest creep in the world!"

                "Excuse me," Tai called to them,"Do you want to be left behind?"

                The four kids looked up and saw that the rest of the class had traveled across the room over to the laser gun object. They quickly joined the rest of their class that was surrounding the area around a computer terminal next to the gun. A man with glasses was talking to them.

                "...so, I am Dr. Shibumi welcome to Electrical Development. This device behind me is called an Electronic Computerized Virtual Reality Recombinator, or the E-CAR, for short. What we are trying to do with this is hopefully allow a virtual reality projection to be projected into 'real' space, as opposed to inside a computer. It is different than a normal projection, as it will appear to be 'real'. You can tell when something is projected, something like a slide show, right?"

                The kids nodded.

                "Well, this will appear so real, they you won't be able to tell the difference."

                The kids all 'awed' and gasped. Behind them, Tai crossed his arms and leaned against a metal support beam for the ceiling. "_If they only knew.."_he thought.

                "Now," Shibumi said, typing something into the computer keyboard,"See that picture on that larger screen?"

                The children turned their attention to a large monitor screen attached to the right wall. There was an image of an apple on the screen. Dr. Shibumi continued,"I am going to try to project an image of that apple onto that table directly under the E-CAR."

                He typed into the keyboard, and the E-CAR started to hum as it came to life. "This is so cool!" Takato whispered into Jeri's ear.

                The device moved until it pointed towards the table directly beneath it."Now," Shibumi said, with a tone of excitment,"I hope this works." He pressed the enter button.

                Almost instantly, a beam of light shot from the tip of the gun to the table below. An image of the apple slowly began to appear. "Almost there," Wong said with a smile.

                Suddenly, the E-CAR began to sound like gears were grinding together. Dr. Shibumi was at the keyboard in a second, typing away. "It..It's not responding," he said to himself.

                The E-CAR swung upward, with the beam of light still shooting from it tips. The kids dove out of the way, but Takato didn't move in time. The beam of light zapped into his chest, sending him into the ground. As the world turned dark around him, the last thing he heard was Jeri shout his name out. "TAKATO!"

                Interested? I hope so. Watch for "The Legend of Miriya: Makura's Heart" which, hopefully, will be coming out soon, but you all know how long it takes me to write a chapter nowadays!


	13. Ch10: The Digital Warriors

_Last time: The battle against Oikawa continued. Paildramon was able to destroy Milleniumon, but when Mummymon entered the battle, he was too injured to fight. Metalseadramon and Megakabuterimon entered, but Mummymon was still too powerful. Just when hope seemed lost, Tai and Wargreymon returned. Tai sent the others away, and he fought Oikawa alone. Mummymon digivolved to Pharoahmon and engaged Wargreymon in an energy battle. Neither side was winning over the other, until Tai received two weird cards from an onlooker of the battle. After transforming his Digivice, until a new one, Tai used the second card and won the battle. Oikawa and his Digimon were then transported away by a mysterious objected that vanished in the sky._

                Chapter 10: The Digital Warriors

                "Tai, you're okay!"

                He looked up from his hospital bed and smiled. "I guess they let you guys out early, huh Kari?"

                His sister ran over, followed by Michael, Taisuke, Izzy, Davis and Ken. Kari grabbed hold of Tai and hugged him tightly,"You did it! You finished five years of blood and sweat! You destroyed Oikawa! All on your own, your amazing!"

                Tai sighed,"Actually, I didn't destroy him, and I didn't do it on my own."

                 "What do you mean?" Michael asked.

                Tai sighed again, "At the end of the battle, I was lying, on the ground, barely conscious, when I saw Wargreymon land next to me. He was hurt pretty bad, but he still had enough energy left to attack. I saw that Oikawa was still alive, and that his Digimon had been regressed to the In-training stage. I was about to order Wargreymon to attack, when I saw the strangest thing, it was a UFO!"

                "What?" Izzy asked, as everyone gasped.

                Tai nodded,"Yeah, Oikawa was mumbling something about him not wanting to go back, or something like that, when the UFO pulled him inside, then it disappeared."

                "So you let him go?" Davis asked, in disbelief.

                "Yes, I figured that their was something more going on with Oikawa, maybe he'll lead us to an even greater threat."

                "I hope you know what you're doing," Ken mumbled.

                "Of course he does!" Kari said, almost shouting.

                "Okay, okay," Ken said, holding up his hands,"I'm sorry."

                "So, Davis asked,"How long do you think you'll be in here?"

                "My legs are both broken," Tai said,"Usually, broken bones take a couple of weeks to heal, but, with the accelerated healing I got from being a Digidestined, I should be out in a few days."

                "Imagine," Izzy said, crossing his arms,"Comming back from the dead, only to nearly die in a battle with Oikawa."

                "I didn't almost die!" Tai snapped,"I'm fine!"

                "Sorry," Izzy said, holding up his hands.

                Kari stood up ."I think we should leave Tai alone to rest, I'm going to Mom," she sighed,"Though I don't know how."

                "I'm going to need rest after that!" Tai said with a slight laugh. Kari waved as she closed the door.

                Once they left, Tai reached over to the small table at the side of his bed and grabbed his new Digivice. He stared at it with awe, flipping it around in his hands.

                "Why didn't you tell them?"

                Tai jumped into the air, and almost gave out a yelp. He looked over the edge of his bed and saw Koromon staring up at him. "I thought I told you to stay out of sight."

                "Sorry," Koromon said," but, why didn't you tell them about your new Digivice?"

                "I don't know," he said, I didn't plan on keeping it a secret, so..."

                The room was filled with silence for a minutes, as Tai stared at his new device. Koromon was about to move back under the bed, when Tai spoke. "How did it feel?" he asked,"When I used the card, I mean."

                "It felt strange," he said," like I suddenly had an influx of energy.I don't know where it came from, but it was really needed."

                Tai nodded again still staring at it,"I wonder where I can get more cards."

                Koromon charged under the bed as the door knocked. "Come in," Tai said.

                The door flew open and Tai only caught a glimpse of reddish orange hair before he was thrown onto the bed. "Sora?"

                "Yes!" the Digidestined leader laughed, wrapping her arms around Tai's neck,"Oh, I've missed you so much!"

                "I've missed you too," Tai said, moving his new Digivice onto the table. He was about to say something else, when Sora suddenly shoved her mouth over his. Under the bed, Koromon wrapped his ears shut so he didn't hear the lovers above him.

                June opened her eyes when she heard the door to her room open. "Dr. Kido?" she asked,"Is that you?"

                "Yes, June," he said, placing June's file folder on the edge of the hospital bed.

                "Well," she asked, sitting up in her bed,"How is my face?"

                Dr. Kido sighed and sat down in the chair next to her bed. "June...I'm sorry, but you suffered severe burns to most of your face and head. Now, your hair will grow back, but...you will have extensive scars on your face. You may want to consider plastic surgery, but, I'm not a plastic surgeon, so I can't say for certain whether it will help or not, but, you will need to wear a special burn mask, until your skin heals to the point where normal whether conditions won't agitate it." Dr. Kido reached into the pocket of his white jacket, and pulled out a red mask. "You may also feel some pain in your face as your skin attempts to heal the burned sections. Again, I'm sorry."

                June nodded numbly as she stared into the distance. Dr. Kido stood up. "I have already called your grandparents. They'll be here as soon as they can. Again, I'm sorry."

                June just kept staring into space. Dr. Kido sighed slightly, then exited the room. "June?" Alruamon asked, from where she was hiding in the small bathroom,"June, are you okay?"

                She didn't answer her Digimon partner. She just reached over and grabbed a mirror that was resting near her pillow. June held it in front of her face. Once she saw her reflection, she slammed the mirror onto the small table. "I...I'm a freak!"

                "No you're not," Alruamon said. She grabbed the burn mask, then held it up for June,"It might not be so bad, you can pretend that you're a super heroine, or something."

                Despite her extreme feelings of depression, she couldn't help but smile slightly. "I've only just met you today, Alruamon, and I was worried that I wouldn't like you, but, I think we're going to get along just fine."

                The dead silence of the mountain was shattered as it crumbled to nothing. On a cliff of the adjacent mountain in the Letni Mountain range of the Digital World, Matt ran a hand through his mane of thick blond hair. He turned to his left. "Nice work, Metalgarurumon," he said with a smile,"Your strenght keeps increasing with every training sessions. At this rate, you'll become the strongest Digimon in the entire Digital Universe!"

                Metalgarurumon took a couple of deep breaths. "I know why we're here, but I don't think this is going to help."

                Matt flinched. "What are you talking about?"

                Metalgarurumon chuckled slightly. "You think that by bringing us to the middle of nowhere in the Digital World, and pushing me hard to train, that you'll forget about Sora and Tai."

                "Who?" Matt asked, turning his head away.

                "Come on," Metalgarurumon said,"I know you."

                "Aright," Matt sighed,"Sora is my girlfriend, yet ever since those impostor Tai's appeared, she's become obsessed with him. I think she's fallen in love with him.

                "But she never broke up with you," Metalgarurumon pointed out.

                Matt sighed. "I just know that she's with him right now, and they're probably....Arg!" he screamed, slamming his fist into the ground.

                Metalgarurumon gasped as his human partner began pounding the ground of rocks.. "Why...did...he...have...to...come...back?!" he screamed, crashing his knuckles until they were bruised and bloody. "He's always been there, always showing me what a perfect life I could have had! He had all the power, his family was whole, never broken, and he was _always shoving it in my face!_ And now he's got Sora! I hate him!" he slowly stopped his mad fist as he got control of his temper," I.....I hate him...."

                Metalgarurumon waited until Matt had stopped punching the rocky ground, then slowly walked over to him. Matt was panting, his bloody hands resting in his lap. His faithful partner slowly rubbed his nose against Matt's head. "I know that you're the greatest."

                Matt smiled softly as he gently patted Metalgarurumon's snout,"We've just got to tell the rest of the world."

                Metalgarurumon suddenly gasped and spun around. "What?" Matt asked, jumping onto his feet.

                "Something has appeared on my radar," he said,"Someone we've fought before."

                Matt was confused, until he saw a human figure step out of the shadows and into the light of their campfire, the human figure of a girl with light red hair, wearing a trench coat and dark glasses. "You!" Matt said, clenching his fists together,"What are you doing here? We beat you before, and we're more than ready to do it again!"

                The girl smirked, then mentioned to Matt's hands,"If the worst thing you can do is bleed on me, I think I can manage."

                Matt grabbed a hankercheif from out of his pocket, ripped it in two, then wrapped both pieces around his bloody knuckles. "What do you want?"

                The girl laughed chuckled. "So demanding. Is that the reason Takenouchi promoted you to general of the Digidestined Army. What are you Matt, like the Prime Minister of Queen Sora's kingdom? Too bad most Queens fall for a warrior in shining armor, and you're nothing but a spoiled prince."

                "Watch it!" Metalgarurumon warned, opening his missile chambers. Suddenly, a giant figure leapt from behind the human girl and landed in front of her. Metalgarurumon narrowed his eyes at the giant figure. "Ah, yes, I remember you," he said,"Sakuyamon, was it? You'd better get out of the way, before I give you another beating."

                "Sakuyamon, stand down!" the girl ordered.

                "You too, Metalgarurumon," Matt said, his eyes staring at the girl,"If you're not here to fight me, then what do you want?"

                "Shut up and listen!" the girl barked,"My name is Rika, and I am here to give you a gift that will grant you more power."

                "I'm listening."

                Rika reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a blue card. She held it between her two fore fingers, then threw it at Matt. He caught it with simple ease. 

                "Grab your Digivice and touch the card to it."

                "Why should I?" Matt asked, suddenly suspicious.

                "Do you want more power than Tai Kamiya or not?"

                Matt didn't answer her, he just grabbed his Digivice and placed the card over the screen. He gasped as the blue card melted into the Digivice, changing it into a different shape. It was now a circle with two flat sides, and a strip of fabric with a buckle at the end. "Wh..what...what happened to my Digivice?"

                "That is now a D-arc," Rika said, grabbing a stack of cards from her pocket,"And you can use these cards to adapt Metalgarurumon to any opponent in battle." She flicked him the pack of cards.

                "Why did you do this?" Matt asked, still in awe of his new Digivice.

                Rika smiled. "Let's just say that there is an opponent that you will soon be facing, that will require a Mega Digimon of incredible strenght, and I have decided you are the most powerful Digidestined. Enjoy your new gift." 

                She turned around and started to walk off, when Matt called out to her,"Wait, who are you, really? How did you get this power? What kind of Digidestined are you?"

                "For the last time," she said, in an annoyed tone,"I am not a Digidestined, and don't try to follow me, or I will take back my gift!"

                Matt and Metalgarurumon stood motionless as Rika and her Digimon disappeared from view.

                "Tai," Sora said, as she lay still in his arms,"Can I ask you something?"

                "What is it?" Tai asked, slowly stroking her red hair.

                "Tell me something," Sora said, looking up at Tai's face.

                Tai smiled as he gently lay his hand on Sora's head,"I will tell you anything."

                "Tell me how Oikawa died. Did he beg you for his life?"

                "That doesn't seem like small talk," Tai said with a slight smile.

                "I don't care," she said, resting her head against his chest,"What did he do?"

                "Actually," Tai said, leaning back against his pillow,"I didn't kill him."

                "What?" Sora asked, her eyes snapping open.

                "I let him go."

                "What?!" Sora shouted, sitting up and staring at him,"You did what?"

                "I let him go," Tai said,"Listen, Sora, at the end of the battle, this flying saucer suddenly appeared and picked him up, then they disappeared. There is more to Oikawa then we thought."

                "Like what?" Sora shouted.

                "I think he's working for someone, or is in league with someone that we don't know about."

                Sora jumped off of the bed, and walked towards the door, with her back to him. "Tai," she said,"Oikawa is not just a normal villain, he is a class one criminal."

                "So?" Tai asked,"Once we find out where he is, and who else is in league with him, then we can do what we want with him."

                "You don't understand!" Sora stomped her foot on the floor,"Oikawa is a monster! He held the Digital World in fear and bondage for five long years! He has been classified as Class One by Geni's Restoration."

                "So what?" 

                "The Digidestined have changed since you d...scince you were away. We are a military organization that cooperates with Geni's Restoration group, and besides, I waited five years to watch Oikawa suffer for what he's done, and you just let him go." She sighed,"That is a punishable offensive, however, you were once the leader of the Digidestined, because of that I am granting you a chance to defend yourself. If you do not feel up to it, send a representative, otherwise, you will report to the Digidestined Base on File Island tomorrow at noon for a pre-hearing. Compile your defenses, if convicted...." She sighed again, then exited the room.

                _The fire raced over his body, yet, he didn't feel any pain. Smoke filled his nostrils, yet none filled his lungs. He watched a blond haired man with dark glasses look at him, yet it wasn't with physical eyes, but something more._

_                The blond haired man lifted the other's eyelids, but he did not feel the touch of human fingers. The man seemed upset about something, his face had signs of sadness on it. He sighed, then turned around and walked over to a woman with long black hair. "How much longer until the process it complete?" the man asked._

_                "He is already at a physical age of around fourteen," the woman said,"He is aging twice as fast as normal."_

_                "That isn't fast enough!" the man ordered."I want the aging processes sped up, so that he will be eighteen at the end of this year! We have to start searching for those other stones soon, and I would like to have all four of us ready, understood?"_

_                "Completely," the woman said._

_                "Then do it!" the man shouted._

                Michael screamed as his eyes shot open. He sat up in bed, gasping for breath with sweat dripping down his face, for a few seconds before the door to the room flew opened. He looked up and saw Kari flicking the light switch near the door. "Michael, are you okay?" she asked, wrapping her pink robe around her pajamas.

                "Yes," he panted,"I...I just had a bad dream, that's all."

                Kari opened her mouth to say something, when Mrs. Kamiya, Gatomon, Davis, Taisuke, Veemon, and Taisuke's Agumon ran in. "What happened?" Mrs. Kamiya asked,"Is everything okay?"

                "I just had a nightmare," Micheal said.

                "It must have been a pretty bad one to make you scream like that," Davis said.

                "What was it about?" Taisuke asked,"Was it about monsters or ghosts?"

                "No," Micheal said, with a little smile,"It was...weird. I was lying on something hard, like an examination table, like at the doctor's office. I think I was on fire, or something, but I didn't feel anything. There was this man and woman there too. The woman was saying something about an the aging process being doubled, but the man wanted it done faster. I don't know why I screamed like that, but, it was really scary."

                "I don't like bad dreams," Taisuke said.

                Micheal half-smiled,"What do you do when you have a bad dream?"

                "I zap those monsters and ghosts away with my laser gun!" Taisuke laughed.

                "I'll try that," Micheal laughed.

                "Come on," Mrs. Kamiya said, lightly grabbing Taisuke's shoulders,"It is the middle of the night, and little boys need their sleep."

                "Okay," Taisuke yawned,"Goodnight, Micheal."

                "I think he's taken a real liking to you," Mrs. Kamiya laughed slightly.

                "Thank you again for letting me stay here," Micheal said.

                "Yeah, me too," Davis nodded.

                "That's no problem at all," Mrs. Kamiya reassured them, "Micheal, are you sure you're okay?"

                "Yeah," Micheal said,"I'll be fine."

                "Okay, I'll see you guys in the morning."

                "I think we'd better get some sleep too," Kari said to Davis,"Micheal, I hope you don't have any more nightmares."

                "Well, the thing that scares me the most, is that it didn't feel like a nightmare, but like a memory."

                Matt threw open the door to Sora's bedroom. She was seated at the edge of her bed with Biyomon, both of them were intently watching something on the television. "Hey," he called,"Listen, something really, _really_ weird just happened to me. Metalgarurumon and I were training in the Digital World, when....Sora?" He waved his hand in front of her eyes,"Sora?"

                "What?" she snapped, suddenly aware of his presence,"What is it?"

                "What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

                She sighed,"It's Tai."

                Matt scowled. "What happened to him?"

                "He let Oikawa go."

                "What?" Matt asked, totally shocked,"Tai let Oikawa go? Tai, the guy that more concerned on destroying Kiwimon then leaving to find T.K.?"

                "Yeah," Sora said,"He claimed that he let Oikawa go because he thinks that that evil jerk is working with someone else. He says that at the end of the battle, Oikawa was sucked up by some sort of flying saucer."

                Matt turned to the television set,"So why are you watching the news reports of their battle?"

                "There was only one reporter and cameraman that made it to the battlefield. That report was made live, by a high school student named Catherine DeGual, and my mother taped it. I'm just reviewing it, but I can't confirm or deny a flying saucer."

                "Why not?"

                "Wargreymon's final attack caused interference with the broadcasting capabilities of DeGual's new camera," Biyomon said,"Right after the final explosion, all televisions that were watching the report all saw static."

                "However," Sora said,"I heard a rumor that DeGual's cameraman was using a camera with a cassette recorder. She might have recorded the report. Maybe that tape will show the aftermath of the explosion."

                "What are you going to do about Tai's...decision?" Matt asked.

                "He's going to have a chance to defend himself at a meeting tomorrow," Sora said, still staring at the t.v.,"If he can't prove his innocence, then he will be placed under arrest."

                Matt lightly rubbed his chin and his nodded to himself. "I...I understand."

                Sora sighed again as she turned off the television. "So, what happened to you?"

                "Oh, uh, nothing," Matt quickly said, as he ran to the door,"Come on, Gabumon, let's go."

                After they left, Sora turned to Biyomon."What was that about?"

                "You have to calm down!" Gatomon ordered.

                "I can't help it," Kari said, clenching the doorknob,"How can Sora do this?" She threw open the door and started to march into the hall,"She was so happy to see Tai, why would she do this?"

                "I don't know," Gatomon said, following her human partner,"I was just as surprised as you when you told me about Tai's phone call this morning."

                "I thought that General Queen Sora Takenouchi was upset because Tai didn't kill Oikawa after their battle," Davis pointed out.

                "She is," Micheal said, standing beside Davis as they followed Kari and Gatomon.

                "Do you think he's guilty?" Davis asked.

                Micheal crossed his arms and sighed. "I've watched Oikawa turn the Digital World into a hell on earth, yet, if Tai has a reason for what he did, then I will go along with it."

                "My brother didn't do anything wrong," Kari said, stopping in front of a larger door. She took a deep breath and straightened the skirt part of her suit,"Okay, we look professional," she turned around to check on the suits the boys were wearing,"At least _I_ look professional."

                "Hey, what's wrong with the way we look?" Davis said,"I think we look pretty snappy."

                Despite the situation, Kari smiled slightly,"Come on," she said, opening the door. On the other side was a large conference room, with tables arranged in a U shape around a white screen. All of the senior members of the Digidestined were seated around the tables, with Sora, Matt, and T.K. at the left end of the U-shaped tables. On the right of the U-shaped tables were a group of empty seats next to Ken and Izzy. "Please, sit," T.K. said, mentioning to the empty chairs. Kari nodded, and the three humans and their Digimon sat down.

                "Now that we are all here, I think we should start," Matt said,"Do you speak for the accused, Taichi Kamiya?"

                "Yes," Kari said, nodding. She held up her cell phone, then tapped to an ear piece in her ear that was connected to the cell phone. 

                "Okay," Matt said,"Taichi Kamiya stands accused of releasing the war-criminal Uyko Oikiwa. How to you respond to this accusation?"

                "Not guilty," Kari responded.

                "There is sufficient evidence to support our accusation," Matt said,"Do you have evidence to support your claim of innocence?"

                Kari frowned. "Our only claim of innocence is proof of the so-called 'flying saucer', that my brother says picked up Oikawa after their battle."

                "Where is your proof?" 

                Kari sighed,"We don't have any proof, because Catherine DeGual's camera man-er, her Floramon, did not have enough recordable tape in her camera."

                "Wait," Sora said, holding up her hands,"The reporter, Catherine DeGual, she's a Digidestined?"

                Kari nodded. "We found that out this morning when we asked her for the tape in her camera. After reviewing it, we discovered that the tape ran out right after the explosion that ended the battle."

                "I have a question," Yolei asked, raising her hand.

                "Yes," Matt said, "You may speak."

                "If Catherine DeGual's Floramon's camera was broadcasting live to the television studio, why don't we just look for other tapes?"

                Matt shot her an evil glance. Yolei slid down in her seat, a dark shade of red. "Well, Yolei," Sora answered her, "Because the explosion interfered with the broadcast, only the VHS tape in DeGual's camera could have recorded the supposed 'flying saucer", but, according to Kari, the tape didn't show any flying saucer."

                Matt looked at Kari. "Do you have any other defense?"

                "Haven't you been tracking Oikawa?" Micheal suddenly spoke up.

                "Yes," Sora said,"Scince last night, when Tai told me that Oikawa is still free."

                "And aren't you going to go after him?" Betamon asked.

                "Once we've determined his exact location, yes."

                "Then won't you eventually know if he's in league with anyone else, that there might be a bigger threat?"

                Matt leaned forward. "Whether or not there is a bigger threat, is not the subject of this meeting. Besides, we fear there is a bigger issue here."

                "That is?" Kari asked.

                "We did not arrest Tai for his crimes when he was the Firemaster, because he was suffering from amnesia, which Digital World law classifies as a minor type of insanity, but we will prosecute him now!"

                "That is not true," Kari said,"Why would he nearly kill Oikawa if it was?"

                 Matt just stared at Kari,"Do you have any other defense?"

                "Only this," Kari said, leaning forward on the table, to stare Sora straight in the eyes,"My brother saved all of our lives seven years ago. He defeated Piedmon, and returned the Digital World to normal. We thought he had died, but he has returned to us. He is the greatest hero of all, and you want to prosecute him, simply because he wants to save the Digital World again?"

                Sora slightly shook her head. "I'm sorry, Kari, but that was seven years ago. This is a different world."

                Kari fell into her seat, defeated. She didn't know what else to do, when suddenly she taped her ear piece. "What?" she asked, sitting up,"Tai..I can't..." She grabbed her cell phone and held the transmitter up to her mouth,"Tai, you need to.......Are you sure......Yes, if that's what you want."

                Kari looked up at Sora."My brother has decided on something."

                "Is he going to surrender?" Sora asked, slightly hopeful,"It would mean a lighter sentence."

                "No," Kari said, handing Sora her earpiece,"but he would like to tell you."

                Sora was surprised, but nodded. She placed the ear piece inside her ear, then spoke into the cell phone. "Okay Tai, what do you have to say."

                "Sora," came the response over the earpiece,"Are you really willing to imprison me for this?"

                Sora sighed. "I fought Oikawa for five long years. I'm sorry Tai, but, yes, I will."

                "Then I no longer wish to be identified with the Digidestined. Good bye."

                "Tai....Tai...?" Sora shouted into the cell phone,"Taichi Kamiya, answer me!"

                Kari grabbed the cell phone out of Sora's hand, and yanked the ear piece out of the Digidestined leader's ear. "Watch it.." Sora warned.

                "You watch it!" Kari shouted, slamming her fist onto the table. Everyone in the room was shocked, they had never seen Kari angry before. It was not a welcome sight.

                Kari took a deep breath, and got control of her temper. "General Queen Sora Takenouchi, I am hereby succeeding from the Digidestined." She turned and walked towards the door, she stopped when she heard a chair move. Quickly spinning around she saw that Micheal was standing up. 

                "Where ever you go, I will be right beside you," he said, smiling slightly.

                "You can count me in," Davis said, standing up with Veemon.

                "If my DNA Digimon partner is leaving, then I am going too!" Ken said, standing up with Wormmon on his shoulders.

                Sora took a deep breath, trying to keep her temper under control. "Does anyone else want to stand up?"

                Izzy did. "Tai was..._is_ my best friend, I am not going to desert him."

                "I, too, believe he did not commit any crime," Mina said, standing up. Anna stood up a second later.

                "Is that all?" Sora asked, looking around the room. No one else stood up. "Fine."

                She turned to her secretary. "Rosa, please note that Kari, Micheal, Ken, the Master of Courage, Izzy, Mina, and Anna are guilty of extreme insubordination." She turned to the small group of standing Digidestined, that had assembled around Kari by the door. "You have twenty-four hours to turn over Tai Kamiya, or you will be charged as an accessory to treason. Now, get out!"

                Kari stared at Sora a second longer before she threw open the door and charged down the hall. The small group soon followed until Davis was left. He smirked at Sora and Matt, then gave them a sarcastic wave before he left.

                "I will enjoy seeing him in jail," Yolei mumbled to herself.

                Kari opened the door to Tai's hospital room and walked inside with the others. "Well," Tai said,"How did she take it?"

                "We're all fugitives," Davis said, shrugging his shoulders,"Won't be the first time for me."

                Mina and Anna stepped between the others and stood in front of Tai's bed. Mina placed both her hands together and bowed, while Anna smiled broadly. "It is an honor to meet you, Taichi Kamiya."

                Anna nodded and continued to smile. Tai mentioned to Anna. "What is with her?"

                "She can only speak Russian," Kari said,"But, we can discuss that later. Right now, we're going to more you Tai, to a secure location where the Digidestined can't find you."

                Tai let out a sigh as Micheal and Davis lifted him off of the hospital bed and into a wheelchair."I never would have thought that I would be a fugitive from the group I founded, and be on the run from the woman I loved..._still_ love more than anything."

                Ken got behind Tai's chair and started wheeling him towards the door, when a girl stepped inside the room. "Are you Taichi Kamiya?"

                "Yes," he said,"Who are you?"

                "My name is Noriko Oikawa, this is my Digimon partner, Kunemon."

                "Pleased to meet'cha!" the catapilliar creature resting on her should said.

                "Noriko," Mina said, stepping towards her,"What are you doing here?"

                "Noriko," Tai said with a slight smile,"I'm glad to see that you escaped."

                "Yes," she said with a shiver,"It is weird to see you as a human, Diaboromon."

                Tai smiled slightly."What can I do for you?"

                "Is it true that my father is sill alive?"

                "We believe so," Izzy said,"As soon as we move Tai to a secure location, I'm going to hack into the Digidestined computer data banks and use their tracking system to find Oikawa."

                "Can you do that?" Ken asked.

                "Yeah," Izzy nodded,"Providing Yolei didn't find any of my back door passwords. I did design the thing after all."

                "Good," Noriko smiled,"I want to join you."

                "Are you sure?" Kari asked,"I..I thought you didn't like your father."

                "I don't like what he's become," Noriko clarified,"But, he must have a good soul underneath, that _must_ be what my mother saw in him."

                "Okay," Tai nodded,"You're in."

                "By the way," Noriko said, as she held the door open to let Ken push Tai's chair out the door,"If we're not the Digidestined, what are we?"

                "I'm still working on that," Tai grinned.

                "Ah, Catherine, it's good to meet you."

                She smiled warmly as she held out her hand, but when Mr. Ishida didn't take it, she mental kicked herself, then bowed. "Zorry," she said, pulling her head back up,"Zometimes I ztill forget zat I am not home in France."

                Mr. Ishida smiled as he sat on the edge of his desk,"Don't worry, I'm not offended at all." He reached over and grabbed his coffee. "Tell me," he said, turning to the seat in front of his desk that Catherine was sitting in,"Why did you come to Japan?"

                "I am an exchange ztudent," she said,"And I must zay, when I first heard it, I did not believe it, but, now that I have walked ze ztreets of Tokyo alone at night, I have to congratulate you on how crime free ze city is."

                "I wish I could take the credit, but I can't," Mr. Ishida laughed. He took a sip of his coffee, then continued,"Catherine, for someone who hasn't any formal training, you did very well covering the battle downtown."

                She blushed. "Zank you."

                "Now," Mr. Ishida said, standing up,"The reason I have called you here, is sort of an informal business offer, but, my son, Matt, the General Prime Minister of the Digidestined, has told me that they have tracked Oikawa to an uncharted area of the Digital World called Modum..."

                Floramon tensed up. "Modum?" she asked,"I have heard stories of that place. It is an area surrounded by tall mountains. Supposedly there is a rich civilization on the other side of the mountains, but no one from the outside has set foot there in over three hundred years, Digital World time before both worlds were synchronized."

                "Well, that's where they're going, and I want you to cover it."

                "W..what?" Catherine asked,"A..are you zure?"

                "Yes," Mr. Ishida nodded,"I will send a team with you.."

                "That might not be a good idea," Floramon said,"The Digital World is dangerous, without Digimon of their own, they won't be protected. Besides, I was a reporter in the Digital World for a long time. I know my way around a camera and a broadcasting van."

                "Are you sure you want to be ze camera person?" Catherine asked.

                "It is no problem," Floramon said with a smile,"I think I discovered something about myself during the battle. I like filming the reporter better. I will be fine."

                "Alright," Mr. Ishida said,"I will give you some equipment, though. Floramon, is it?"

                "Yes, that's right."

                "Floramon, will your news studio in the Digital World give you a mobile broadcasting center?"

                "Yes, I'm sure they will."

                "Okay," Mr. Ishida nodded,"I'll be eagerly awaiting to hear your first, formal report. Good luck."

                "What a day," Sora said, sighing deeply, as she plopped down into the chair.

                "Tell me about it," Matt said, sitting down behind his desk. He reached into one of his drawers and pulled out a half-filled bottle. From across the desk, Sora stared as Matt slammed the bottle on the desktop. "You want some?" he asked.

                "Is that Sake?" Sora asked.

                "It's imported from Italy," he said, with a smile,"It's good."

                Sora held up her hand. "I'd better not." She let out a sigh as she stood up. "I'd better get home anyway. I promised my mother I would help close the flower shop."

                "I'll see you later," Matt said.

                Sora lightly kissed him on the check, then left Matt's office.

                After she left,  he quickly downed the last of the wine, then shoved the bottle back into the drawer. The door to his office opened and Gabumon walked in. "Matt," he said, walking around to him,"I have the tape."

                "Great," Matt said, grabbing the VHS tape. He leaned back in his seat and stared at him."And you are sure that this is the only tape that Catherine DeGual had in her camera?"

                Gabumon nodded."When DeGual's host parents went to visit her in the hospital because of the injuries she suffered at Tai and Oikawa's battle, they left the camera at the house. I just snuck in early this morning, watched the tape, then used it to make another tape, only without the flying saucer at the end. That is the only proof that there even _was_ something that resembled a flying saucer."

                Matt grinned wickedly. "And as long as I kept this hidden, then Sora and Tai will be at each other's throats!" 

                There was a knock on the door. Matt quickly shoved the tape into the drawer with the imported Italian wine. "Come in. Ah, T.K., what is it?"

                "Matt," his younger brother said, with Patamon resting on his head,"My team is ready to go after Oikawa."

                "Great," Matt said,"And when you find him, make sure you destroy him!"

                "Okay, guys!" Izzy said, running into the room,"Yolei hasn't discovered my back door password. I was able to hack into the Digidestined mainframe."

                Kari looked up from where she was playing cards with Davis, Noriko and Anna. Tai was lying in bed, watching the television, while Micheal was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Ken and Mina were seated around a small table in the corner, discussing something. Everyone turned to the doorway and stared at Izzy. "What did you find out?" Tai asked.

                "Every Digivice has a unique signal, and using their tracking system, the Digidestined were able to find out where Oikawa is. After leaving Earth, he entered into the Digital World. Now, I don't know if I'm reading this right, but it looks like he was stationary in Digital Space for about six hours, before journeying back into the Digital World. He is now stationary in the uncharged area of the Digital World, known as Modem."

                Tai turned to Kari,"Then that's where you guys are going."

                "Yes," Mina said,"We must find Oikawa, for I fear that the stone that Oikawa found, is one of the lost Zhuqiaomon stones."

                "The what?" Noriko asked.

                Mina nodded. "A long time ago, as the legend says, a human priest was approached by the Digimon Fire God, Zhuqiaomon. He gave the priest a group of stones, and told him to use them to combat evil. However, over time, they became lost. From Ken's description, I believe the stone that was in the Santa Carea cave, is one of the lost stones."

                "So, what happens if Oikawa keeps the stone that Ken, Izzy and I found?" Micheal asked.

                "As long as he keeps one, nothing, but, the legend says the stones have magical powers, so if he gets them all..." Mina shivered.

                "Then what are we waiting for?" Davis asked, jumping up.

                "I agree," Kari said, standing up slower,"Izzy, the land of Modem is pretty far, can you make some sort of airplane or something to take us there?"

                Izzy grinned. "I just might have something."

                "Great," Kari said,"Tai, I'm going to leave Anna here with you, just in case Sora finds you."

                "Okay," Tai nodded. Kari turned to Anna, who just nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

                "Great," Kari said,"Then let's go!"

                "Oh, by the way, nice landing," Davis said.

                Izzy glared at him, before firing the foam from the extinguisher at the flames leaping from the fallen craft. The 'airplane' as Kari had called it, actually resembled a United States space shuttle, or did, before it crashed going over the mountains that surrounded the land of Modem. The passengers were able to escape, before the ship caught fire.

                "Alright," Micheal said, swinging his fire extinguisher over his shoulder as he walked around from the other side of the downed craft,"I think we've successfully put out the fire."

                "Great," Izzy said, throwing down his extinguisher, "That's one problem down."

                Kari shifted her weight onto her other leg as she stood a few feet away. "Can you repair this, Izzy?"

                "Yeah," he nodded,"I'm pretty sure I can."

                "Alright," Kari said, turning her head towards the grass covered field in front of her,"So, this is the uncharted land of Modem, huh?"

                "Oneesan?" Taisuke asked, looking up at her,"Are you still mad at me?"

                "I told you to stay home with Mom," Kari said,"You're lucky that she has to work double shifts all this week, or I'd send you home with her. I can just imagine how worried she is."

                "Kari," Ken ran over to her, holding a square device with a screen in his hands,"I'm reading a large amount of Digivices coming from the direction you're looking in. I think there might be a village of Digidestined, or something."

                "Then that's where we should start." Kari nodded. She turned to look at the others,"Izzy, once you repair the ship, come and find us."

                "Got it."

                "The rest of you, let's go."

                Kari, Taisuke and Taisuke's Agumon jumped onto Nefertimon, with Davis Michael and Betamon on Exveemon, Mina, Mina's Agumon and Noriko on Kunemon's evolved form, Kuwagamon and Ken on Stingmon. "We'll be in touch Izzy!" Kari shouted as they flew off.

                "Good luck!" Tentomon cried,"You're going to need it."

                "Wow," Noriko said, looking at the ground as her Kuwagamon followed the others,"I would have thought that an uncharted land would be....darker, but, this is really beautiful."

                "I know," Mina agreed,"The ground is covered with beautiful grass, look at those lakes and streams!"

                "Those mountains as lovely as well," Mina's Agumon said.

                "Why is this place uncharted?" Ken asked.

                "Remember those mountains that we flew over?" Mina said.

                "The ones that Izzy almost crashed into?" Davis asked.

                "Yes,"Mina said, smiling,"Those mountains surround this entire land, and strange thick clouds that cover the land make any information very unreliable."

                Suddenly, Taisuke gasped.

                "What is it?" Kari asked.

                "Look there," Nefertimon said,"It's T.K. and the rest of the Digidestined!"

                "Damn!" Micheal swore,"We should have been more careful about covering our location!"

                "They probably saw the crash of our ship." Betamon said.

                "Kari, stop!" T.K. ordered as Pegasusmon blocked her path. Nefertimon slid to a stop.

                Kari's team stared down the Digidestined forces-T.K. on Pegasusmon, Mimi on Lillymon, Cody on Armadillomon, Yolei on Aquillamon, Joe on Zudomon, and a new person that they never saw before, a girl wearing a red mask with a Ninjamon riding with Joe.

                "If you let us pass, we won't bother you again," Kari said.

                "Your twenty-four hours is up." He sighed,"I guess you've chosen not to hand Tai over."

                "Of course not," Kari smiled slightly and mentioned to the rest of her team,"We are the Digital Warriors, and we only follow Tai."

                T.K. sighed. "Kari, please."

                "I am not going to betray my brother."

                He sighed again and turned to Mimi. "Please call Rosa and tell her to get in touch with Matt, we've found Kari and the others."

                Matt slouched down in his seat when he heard his D-terminal beep. Sora looked over her shoulders in the dark movie theater. "What is it?" The people around them all turned around and hushed them.

                Sora's face was red as Matt read his e-mail message. "Well?" she asked.

                "It's from Rosa," Matt said,"T.K. has encountered Tai's team. They're apparently calling themselves the Digital Warriors. T.K.'s team is awaiting orders. What are we going to do?"

                "Attack them," Sora simply said,"I want those criminals in custody."

                Matt smiled broadly. "You've got it!"

                "T.K.," Mimi said, turning to him,"We've got our orders: Capture them."

                T.K. nodded and turned to where Team Courage was floating in the air. "Surrender," he said,"or we will use force."

                Kari's eyes were ice as she stared at the boy she once held such feelings for. "We have done nothing wrong," she said,"We refuse to surrender to your rules."

                "Kari," T.K. said,"Please, don't make me do this..."

                "Then let us go," Kari said.

                "We can't do that," Cody perked up,"You have aided a war criminal. You must be held accountable."

                "We didn't do anything," Ken shouted.

                "If you won't surrender," Mimi said,"We're going to have to take you by force!"

                "Do what you have to," Kari said,"We're more than ready to fight you if necessary."

                "But, Oneesan," Taisuke said, from behind Kari on Nefertimon, "we're not suppose to fight our friends.."

                "Quiet," Kari barked, pushing her younger brother away from her shoulders.

                "Digidestined," T.K. said,"Attack.."

                _Next: The search for the Zhuqiaomon. stones!_

                Oh, by the way, since Megchan's Digimon Encaclopedia is gone (I will forever mourn that great source of knowledge), I wanted to know if anyone knows a web site where I can get pictures of the Digimon card games, and evolution requirements. Particularly, Patamon's evolution with the Digimetal of Friendship. Thank you.

                Well, two weeks beheined schedule, that's not too bad. I have so many papers to write this semister, so my fics are probably going to take even longer to update, but I am trying.

                Okay, a few points to make: First, I am not using the Death of Superman anymore. That was the first story arc of this fic. I will not be using that idea anymore, I just wish I didn't follow it so fully before.

                Secondly, I need to rant about Makuramon's death in Saturday's episodes. This guy went undercover to find out how the Tamers were digivolving, he's the own that defeated Juggernaunt, captured Calimon, lead the Tamers into the Digital World, and lasted a lot longer than all of the other Devas. So how does this important enemy die? By getting crushed in Beelzemon's grip in two seconds! I'm sorry, but that's just being lazy. I thought Makuramon was going to go out in a blazing battle, but he was destroyed just so easily. I guess I'm just disappointed. Now the only Devas that's left is Catsuramon. Knowing it, the writer have this guy being defeated because he stepps in the way of Zhuqiaomon's fire blast when he battles the Tamers. 

                Sorry, I just need to get that off of my chest.


	14. Ch11: The Hope of Friendship

A young woman with curly blond hair held a microphone close to her mouth as she spoke,"_Zis is Catherine DeGual reporting live. For zose of you juzt joing us,_ _Matt waz extreamly jelous of ze fact zat Sora was obessing over Tai's return. While he was training in ze Digital World, ze strange girl zat fought him before appeared. She told him her name was Rika, and zen she gave him a strange card zat changed his Digivice into a D-Arc, like her's._

_                Sora found out zat Tai had let Oikawa escape during their battle. Sora, having fought Oikawa for five long years, brought Tai to a Digidestined trial. Kari, knowing zat her brother was not a criminal, left from ze Digidestined, taking Michael, Izzy, Davis, Ken, Mina, and Anna with her. Meanwhile, ze Digdestined tracked Oikawa to a uncharted area of ze Digital World called Modem. I waz offiered ze position of reporting the Digidestined while in Modem. It was zen revealed zat Matt had hidden ze evidence zat would prove Tai innocent._

_                Inside of Modem, Sora's Digidestined forces, lead by T.K., encountered Tai's Digital Warriors, lead by Kari. After refusing to surrender, T.K. gave the order to attack._

                Chapter 11: The Hope of Friendship

                Oikawa grunted to himself as he flet the familiar burst of movement he came to know was turbulence. He moved his head to try and find the cockpit of the circular shpace ship, that he knew had taken him, but all he saw were glowing rainbow colors, so he just shouted out to everywhere. "Hey! Do you think you can be just a little genteler? You have two injured passengers back here!"

                He was answered when the ship jumped, sending him into the air. Oikawa mumbled an obsenaty as he rubbed the back of his head.

                The mixture of colors disappeared to complete darkness. Light broke through the black atmosphere. Oikawa saw a very human face staring at him. "Get up!" he ordered.

                "I would," Oikawa stared at him,"but, as I have said many times, my legs are broken!"

                The man sighed and turned his head. "Hey! Give me a hand!"

                A large human-looking Digimon covered in muscules marched towards them. "Help me carry him to the infirmary."

                The Digimon nodded. He reached inside and yanked Oikawa and Datiramon out, flipping them over his large shoulders.

                As they began walking, Oikawa saw that he had been resting in a small chamber inside the large saucer. He turned his head around and saw that they were ina very large docking bay, with other flying saucers, and mechanics working on them.

                They entered a long hallway with blue doors every couple of feet along the green wall.

                He was suddenly swung around as the large Digimon entered one of the doors into a room with many beds. Oikawa was then thrown onto one of the beds. "Don't expect a tip!" Oikawa shouted as the Digimon left.

                "Where are we, Ukyo?" Datiramon asked.

                Before Oikawa could answer, a female voice answered. "You're in the Infirmary of the DMSB."

                "Who are you?" Oikawa asked as a dark haired woman walked over to him.

                "I am a priestess," she stated,"I have to knowledge to heal you, though I don't know why my boss wants it done!"

                "What is your name? And who is your boss? What does he want with me?"

                "I am Krake," the women said,"And my employer wants the stone you found in the Santa Carea cave."

                "Stone? What stone?"

                Krake sighed. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice." She raised her fist back, then slammed it forward. It emitted a blast of red light that blasted into Oikawa's face. The last thing he saw before passing out was Krake laughing.

                _What am I doing here? Why is that stone I found so important? How did things even get this far?_

_                I guess the answer to that is pretty obvious. I remember the days of my youth, when my friends and I would just play our video games all day, when I still had friends._

_                We had to grow up sometime, but I refused. It wasn't just an adult playing video games, I still belived in the game world. Sure, I tried to deny it. I even got married, to a woman that I grew quite fond of. We even had a beautiful daughter, but, I could not forget my game world. I had talked to this world, for so long, and it wasn't long before the game world talked back._

_                I have no idea who the voice was that called me, but it promised me wealth and power if I helped them. I could control the game world that I loved so much as a chld. I don't know who the voice belonged to, but, with the promise of power that he offered me, I quickly excepted.  I never head that voice again._

_                The Digital World was nothing like I had imagined. My dream world was truly real. However, it was under attack from an evil Digimon named Kimeramon. With the help of two other Digidestined, I was able to defeat the monster Digimon._

_                After that battle, I gathered four evil Digimon to represent the Dark Masters. With me as their leader, we quickly conqured all of the Digital World. I was the master of the mystical dream world._

_                I ruled it with an iron hand, I was not going to let it slip through my fingers, no matter what. My home life deteriorated. My wife left me. I rarely saw my daughter, but I couldn't let go of the Digital World, I had to have it forever!_

_                But my empire began to come under attack. The sage Geni, and his Resistence battled my rightful supremacy. Then those blasted Digidestined appeared, lead by that witch, Sora Takenouchi. Seven years they fought against me, and I stayed strong. Then, I lost it all, defeated, by a Digidestined thought long dead. _

_                I tried to invade Earth, starting with Tokyo, but I failed. Diaboromon turned up missing, Arukennimon, Plagemon, and Milleniumon were destroyed, and I, humiliated by Tai Kamiya, a Digidestined that was suppose to have died in a battle with the Dark Master's leader Piedmon._

_                Now, I find myself trapped by a group of Digidestined that want a meaningless stone that I found. What can be so important about it? Maybe I should hold on to it..._

                When Oikawa opened his eyes, he felt a tremendous pounding in his head. As his vision came into focus, he saw Krake staring over him. "What did you do to me?" he asked.

                Krake smiled. "I repaired you."

                "What?"

                "Move your legs."

                Oikawa did, then stared at Krake with wide eyes. "My legs, they've healed. How long have I been out?"

                "About four or five hours," she said, crossing her arms,"Now, give me the stone."

                "What stone?" Oikawa asked again, staring her in the eyes.

                Krake's smile faded. "Do not make the mistake of making me angry. Now, give me the stone."

                "You didn't search me for it?"

                "I did," Krake said,"But I did not find it."

                Oikawa grinned. "Thank you for allowing me some modesty."

                "The stone."

                "At least tell me why you want it, or what it is."

                "It is one of the Zhuqiaomon stones. That is all you need to know."

                "The Zhuqiaomon Stones! Are you serious?"

                "Hand it over," Krake said, her arms still crossed.

                "Right," Oikawa said. He slowly reached towards his waist area, when he suddenly jumped up from the bed and tackled Krake to the ground. Oikawa grabbed Datiramon and charged out the door and down the hall.

                "Where are we going, Ukyo?" Datiramon asked, as Oikawa carried him.

                "To the Digital World, the land of Modem."

                "What?" Datiramon asked,"That land is totally unkown! We have no idea what's inside those mountains that surround it!"

                "Yes, but there is a legend that says the rest of the Zhuqiaomon stones are in Modem!"

                "How are we even going to get there?"

                Oikawa grinned as they ran into the docking bay. He stopped in front of one of the flying sacuer ships. "By comendiring one of these!"

                He heard shouting in the hall that he ran out of. Oikawa quickly spied an open hatch to what appeared to be the elusive cockpit of the flying saucer. He jumped inside and slammed the hatch shut.

                "Do you know what you're doing?" Datiramon asked, gazing at the array of buttons and knobs.

                Oikawa took a deep breath and pressed one of the buttons. The ship lurched to life. "Just maybe," he said with a grin.

                "Digidestined," T.K. shouted,"Attack."

                "Digital Warriors, attack!" Kari shouted.

                Both sides charged at one another, each person finding an oponent and seperating from the others. Noriko Oikawa held tight to her Kuwagamon as he siped his claw at Joe and Ikkakumon. Yolei fell over on Aquillamon's back as he fired his Blast Rings. Mina flinched as her Meramon fell to the ground to avoid it. Ken jumped off of Stingmon to allow his Digimon more agility for his battle against Armadillomon. Betamon dove under a nearby lake. He emerged seconds later as Megaseadramon, staring up at Lillymon. Exveemon dodged a sword attack from Ninjamon, while Davis stared down the mysterious masked Digidestined. T.K. and Kari stood completly still as the others battled around them..

                Ikkakumon pointed his horn at Kuwagamon. "Harpoon Torpedo!"

                Kuwagamon flew higher into the air, missing the flying missiles. The bug Digimon then open his giant front claws as  Ikkakumon swung his giant horn around. Joe's Digimon's horn clashed against Noriko's Digimon's twin mandables. Their faces were wracked with pain as each one struggled to overcome the other. 

                "Don't give up!" Joe cried.

                "Come on," Noriko said,"Don't let him win, Kuwagamon!"

                Yoeli gripped tightly to Aquillamon's back as her Digimon twisted in the air to avoid Mearamon's fire attacks. Her knuckles were bare white as Aquillamon did a barrell roll in the air. "What are you doing?!" she shouted as Aquillamon rightened himself.

                "I am trying to keep you unhurt," Aquillamon said, hovering in the air.

                "Do you have to do it that way? I feel like I'm going to lose my lunch!" 

                "Sorry," her Digimon replied.

                Down on the ground, Mina had her hands held together as she watched Mearamon grew a fireball in his hands. "Here!" he shouted, throwing the ball in his left hand into the air,"Take this one!"

                "Careful," Mina called out,"Don't kill them."

                "Don't worry," Mearamon laughed as Aquillamon quickly twisted to the left as the fireball passed under the giant bird's stomach,"My fireballs can be very lethel if I wish them to be."

                "You did it again!" Yolei shouted as her Digimon straightened himself out,"Stop avoiding! Attack, attack!"

                "As you wish," Aquillamon answered. He shot down with his mouth wide open,"Blast Rings!"

                "Look out!" Mina shouted. Her Mearamon quickly jumped out of the way as Aquillamon's attack crashed into the ground.

                Amradillomon stood on his hind legs and tried to grab Stingmon. "Darn it!" he shouted, trying to swat at Stingmon,"I've got to smash this fly!"

                Stingmon just buzzed around in the air only just out of his reach. "Hah," he laughed,"Let's see how you can hurt me way up here!"

                "I can't reach him," Amradillomon said, turning to look at his human partner,"What should I do?"

                "Don't give up," Cody called out,"You have a long range attack, but all of Stingmon's attacks are close range! He can't hurt you up there, but you can hurt him!"

                "Darn it!" Ken said,"He's figured out your weakness, Stingmon, brace yourself!"

                Amradillomon moved his tail back, then shot it forward, sending out a hailstorm of spikes, aimed straight for Stingmon. Ken's Digimon threw his arms up in front of his face in an x, and braced for the impact. The spikes slammed into his arms and threw him into the ground. Amradillomon smiled,"Yes!" He galloped over to Stingmon, and jumped into the air, ready to slam down on top of him, but Stingmon shot his blade out of his arm and quickly shoved it into Armadillomon's leg.

                "Ahh!" he shouted, hopping back, while Stingmon shot back into the air.

                "You're not going to win, Cody!" Ken said.

                "We'll see..." Cody said.

                Ninjamon gripped tightly to her sword as she charged forward. Exveemon laughed slightly as he watched the small Digimon jumped up into the air. "_Does she really think she can stop me?"_ he thought. He was answered when Ninjamon crashed her sword into the side of Exveemon's head, creating a large red wound. 

                "You're going to pay for that!" Exveemon shouted. He charged at the small Digimon, his fist connecting with Ninjamon's sword.

                As their Digimon battled above them, Davis stared at the mysterious new fighter. "Who are you?" he asked, staring at the red mask that she was wearing, trying to imagine what her face looked like.

                "Just call me Mask," the Digidestined said,"And do you have a real name, Master of Courage?"

                "Yes," Davis said, adjusting the goggles over his eyes,"But you don't need to know it!" He smirked,"And if you weren't a girl, I'd run over there and show you what a mistake it was of challenging the Master of Courage!"

                Mask growled and turned her head to her Digimon. "Beat up that Exveemon! Beat him up! Don't let him win!"

                "You know," Mimi said,"considering the circumstances, you are pretty cute."

                Micheal crossed his arms. "So I've heard. Are we going to fight, or not?"

                Mimi sighed,"Alright. Try not to hurt him, okay, Lillymon?"

                "It's going to be hard," Lillymon giggled as she hovered in the air,"Espically with  guy as weak as him."

                "What?!" Megaseadramon shouted,"I'm going to show you how weak I am!" He jumped up out of the small lake and flew towards Lillymon. He stretched his head back, "Take this!" he shouted, jabbing his horn at Lillymon, only to peirce air. 

                "Hey, where did she go?" he asked, turning his head around in the air,"Where is sh-ah!" He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He spun around and saw Lillymon hovering in the air, a sharp grinn on her face.

                "I'll get you yet!" Megaseadramon jabbed at Lillymon, only to have her disapear again.

                "Damn it!" he shouted,"She's too fast!" He spun his head around to try and catch her by surprise, but she already was there and slammed her foot into the area above his eye.

                "Darn it!" Megaseadramon shouted.

                As the battle raged around them, Kari and T.K. were still staring at each other. "I guess we're opponents, huh?" Kari said.

                "Kari, you mean so much to me, I l.....please, don't make me do this. Call your team off, surrender, please."

                "I'm not going to turn against my brother," Kari said,"My loyalty is to him, and him alone."

                "Then I'm sorry," T.K. said,"Pegasusumon, attack!"

                "Star Shower!" Pegasusmon cried, blasting his wings open, raining hot balls down on Kari and Nefertimon. The armored Digimon quickly flew out of the way, positioning herself directly in line with Pegasusmon, before fireing her attack, which blasted right into Pegasusumon's side. However, it was not enough to defeat him. He quickly spun around and attacked Nefertimon by slamming his head in her side.

                "Darn it," Nefertimon said,"Don't worry Kari, you'll be alright."

                "Oneesan," Taisuke cried,"Are we going to go to jail?"

                "Of course not," Kari said with a smile,"We're going to be just fine."

                She turned back around and stared at T.K. _"I hope._" she thought.

                Matt yawned as he stared at the movie screen in front of him. His eyes started to drop slightly as he watched a woman with red hair kiss a man with dark brown hair. _"How did I let Sora talk me into seeing this? I hate romance movies."_

                He turned his head to see Sora's sparkling eyes as the two main charecter of the movie were kissing, but instead he saw her figiting in her seat. "Sora?" he whispered,"What's wrong?"

                "I...I...I don't know," she said.

                "Sora," Matt said, lightly touching her shoulder,"what's wrong?"

                She shook for a couple of seconds, before whispering,"Get out your D-terminal. I want to know about the battle."

                Matt frowned. "I'm sure that T.K.'s team is winning. Heck, I'm sure that he's already won."

                "Matt," Sora said in the tone that let Matt know it was an order.

                "As you wish," Matt sighed, pulling out his D-terminal."Let's see what Mimi has to say..."

                "Thunder Javelin!" Megaseadramon shouted, fireing his electrical attack at the flower sprite. Just as before, Lillymon disapeared, but this time, Megaseadramon held in his attack for mere moments as she droped his head, just as Lillymon's foot flew over top of him. He twisted his body quickly to bring his horn to Lillymon's back. "Got you!" he laughed, firing the rest of his attack at Lillymon's back.

                Mimi cried out her Digimon's name as she fell to the earth. She ran over to her Digimon's side, but Lillymon was already back in the air. Mimi's mouth was wide open as she watched her Digimon began to deliver to Megaseadramon a series of punches that he was blocking with ease.

                Suddenly she heard her D-terminal buzz out at her. She reached inside her jacket pocket and pulled out her communication device. "This had better be important," she mumbled as she looked at the screen. "What? Sora wants to know how we're doing?" She sighed as she started typing,"Well, we're doing very well, but to be perfectly honest I don't know how much longer we can hold out." She heard a scream and looked just in time to see Ninjamon swated by Exveemon. She flinched as Ninjamon crashed into the ground,"I think we're in alot of trouble," she added before sending the message.

                "There," Matt whispered to Sora,"Mimi just e-mailed me back. They're doing fine, in fact, they might win soon." He smiled to himself as he quickly deleted the message, so Sora wouldn't see Mimi's concern about them losing.

                "Call them off," Sora said.

                "What?" Matt asked in disbelif,"Call them off?"

                The other people in the moive theater all shushed them.

                "Oh, shut up!" Matt shouted. He turned back to Sora,"Call them off?"

                "Yes!" Sora said, jumping up,"Tell them to let the Digital Warriors go!" She started to walk out of the theather, followed by Matt.

                "But Sora..."

                "Do it Matt. That is an order!"

                Matt grumbled. "Yes, ma'am," he hissed, typing his orders to Mimi.

                Mimi was in disbeilf as well. She took a few deep breaths before turning her head upward. "T.K.!" she shouted,"We just got new orders from Matt! He wants us to leave!"

                "What?" T.K. shouted,"Are you sure?"

                "I've got the orders right here!" she said, holding up her D-terminal.

                T.K. looked to where Kari was sitting on Nefertimon's back, then back at Mimi. "Digidestined!" he shouted as loud as he could,"Retreate!"

                "What?" Cody asked.

                "Are you sure?" Joe shouted.

                "Yes," T.K. said,"Regroup back at the Digital Gate, now!"

                The Digidestined took one last look at their oppents, before quickly running in the other direction. As they were retreating, the girl with the red mask kept her eyes on the Master of Courage till he was out of sight. "Is something wrong, June?" Joe asked, as he looked at his fellow passenger on Ikkakumon's back.

                "That boy, the Master of Courage..."

                "What about him?

                "He looks so familiar, I just wish I knew where I saw him before."

                "Well," The Master of Courage said, whipping the sweat from his forehead,"That was easy. I sure should that weird girl what for!"

                "Don't get cocky," Michael said, lightly rubbing Betamon's back,"Matt called them off for some reason."

                "That wasn't Matt," Kari said as Nefertimon landed,"He would keep them fighting until the bitter end, and the only one that can superceded Matt's authority is Sora." She smiled slightly,"Maybe Sora isn't so intent on arresting us as we thought."

                "So what do we do now?" Noriko asked.

                "Do you still have the coordinates of that city, Ken?" 

                "Yeah," he nodded,"But the Digidestined probably have noticed it as well."

                "Hmm," Kari said, lightly rubbing her chin"Ken, remember that device you made for Tai so that his Digivice signal would be masked from the Digidestined's tracking system?"

                Ken nodded.

                "If we got supplies from our ship, would you be able to make some for us?"

                "I suppose, if I had the right equipment...."

                "Okay," Kari said, looking at her team,"We're going to head back to our ship. Once Ken gets our cloaking devices on line, we'll head towards that city."

                "Oneesan," Taisuke yawned,"I'm getting tired."

                "Yeah," Veemon said, looking at the sky,"It's getting dark."

                "Okay," Kari said,"We'll camp back at the ship. Ken, will you be able to make the cloaking devices by tomorrow?"

                "I'll work all night if I have to," he nodded.

                "He'll do it too," Wormmon said with a smile.

                Kari half-smiled,"Let's go."

                Oikawa had his arms crossed as he stared at the grassy field in front of him. "This is Modum, huh?" He took a deep beath. "Wow, this air is so...fresh, so...pure...so...."

                "So clean?" Datiramon asked.

                "Yeah," Oikawa smiled,"This is the air of peace. There have been no wars in this land. It is full of peace."

                "What are we doing here, Ukyo?" Datiramon asked, turning to the downed spacecraft, then back at his human partner.

                "We're going to search for information on this," Oikawa said, pulling an object out of an inside pocket on his trench coat.

                "Is that the stone?" Datiramon asked, looking at the yellow ruby.

                Oikawa nodded, then placed the stone back inside his pocket. "That witch, Krake, said that the others stone might be hidden here. Maybe there's somone here that can explain what these stones are for."

                He smiled slightly as he grabbed his Digivice and held it up. "Now, let's see what is here." He stared at the screen to see a thousand lights appear. Suddenly, a small group near his positon disapeared. "Hmm," he said.

                "What is it?" Datiramon asked.

                "I guesse my Digivice must be overwhelemed by all the Digivice signal's its reciveing. About seven or eight of them just disapeared. Anyway, I'm reading a large amount of Digidestineds about fifty miles to the northeast. Let's see what is there, huh?"

                Micheal shot his eyes open and let out a long scream. He sat up and tried to get his breathing under control.

                "Micheal?" Betamon asked,"What is it?"

                Micheal was about to answer, when the other members of the Digital Warriors got up from their sleeping bags and ran over to Micheal's area of the campsite. "Micheal, are you alright?" Noriko asked,"What happened?"

                "I just had another nightmare," he said, whipping the sweat from his forehead.

                "What was it about?" Mina's Mearamon asked.

                Micheal took a deep breath. "In this dream I-at least I think it was me-was standing with an old man with long white hair, and two middle age women. The old man was saying something about 'the conquest of the Digital World was iminet' and that 'we should strike soon'. I don't know why, but these dreams are pulling at the deepest part of me."

                Izzy started to rub his chin. "Micheal, these dreams, you can recall them with perfect clairity?"

                "Yeah," Micheal said,"So?"

                "I think I might have a possible explanation."

                "What?"

                "You may be recalling a past life," he said, flatly.

                "What?" Ken asked,"You can't be serious!"

                "Try and keep an open mind," Tentomon said,"There are very convincing stories..."

                "No way," Davis said, shaking his head,"That's totally ridiculous."

                "Wait," Micheal said,"I want to hear what Izzy has to say."

                "Don't tell me you belive this!" Ken said.

                "I don't know, but I want to hear more."

                "So do I," Betamon said.

                "Well," Izzy said, leaning back against the ship he was repairing,"There have been some cases where people report to have been reincarnations of past lives, and they remember these lives through dreams, like yours. I think that, given time, you might remember more and more."

                Michael nodded. "I understand."

                Ken just shook his head and turned to Kari. "What time are we heading towards the city tomorrow?"

                "Right away," she said, yawning,"Let's try to get back to sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow."

                When T.K. stepped into the city that regesterd on his Digivice, the first thing he did was gasp. When the other Digidestined walked past him, they did the same thing.

                "I don't beleive it!" Mimi said, her mouth wide open.

                "It's...this...." Joe studdered,"this....can't be..."

                "The whole city is filled with humans!" Yolei said.

                "Not just humans," June said, adjusting the eye holes on her burn mask,"Digidestined humans!"

                "Well, boss," Cody said to T.K.,"What do we do?"

                "Let's just try to find out if anyone has seen Oikawa," T.K. said, leading the group into the city.

                The citizens didn't seem to take any notice of them. They just continued on with their daily lives. T.K.'s group walked through crowds of people that had Digimon of all shapes and sizes following them as they moved down the sidewalks. The buildings were the same as you would find in a normal city: there were apartments, stores, banks, schools, hospitals, and police. Cars and trucks even occupied the roads, although most Digimon that were airworthy flew.

                As T.K.'s group followed the sidewalk they were on, they passed a giant grassy park, in front of a massive stone building. There were hundreds of Digimon and people standing in the field, with a half dozen digidestined standing behined a podeum on the steps of the building.

                "What do you think is happening there?" Patamon said, resting on top of T.K.'s head.

                "Let's go find out," Armadillomon suggested.

                "Sure,"T.K. shrugged,"Why not?"

                He lead his group across the feild where they mingled into the back of the group. One of the group that was on the stairs approached the podeum, a man wearing a dark black suit with thick glassess, with a shorter human male looking creature at his side. He tapped the microphone and began speaking. "In conclucsion, Ladies and Gentlemen of Modum City, I wish to extended my deepest condolenses to the familes of the missing children. It has been weeks scine this wave of kidnapping has started, and I promise you, that as mayor of this fine city, I will do everything in my power to make sure that your children are found, and that the kidnappers are brought to justice!"

                The crowd began to cheer. T.K. turned towards his group and whispered,"I think we should try to see the mayor, maybe he can help us."

                "Good idea," Mimi whispered back,"Let's just push through this crowd and get to him before anything happens."

                The group nodded to each other and the crowd began to disapear, the Digidestined pushed through the people to reach the stairs of the building. T.K. called out,"Excuse me, Mr. Mayor.."

                Suddenly, the smaller man with the staff jumped to the base of the stairs, guarding the mayor."One more step, and I'll fry you!"

                "Hold on!" T.K. said, holding up his hands,"We come in peace! We're representatives of the Digidestined Forces, the Army of Geni's Restoration.."

                "Geni?" the mayor asked,"You work for Geni?"

                "That's right," Patamon said, nodding.

                "Jijimon," the mayor said,"It's alright, I would like to talk to them."

                His Digimon partner reluctantly lower his staff and stood aside so T.K. could approach the mayor. He held out his hand and shook the mayor's. "I'm Takeru Takashi."

                "I am Burett Daruna, Mayor of Modum City. I must say, I haven't seen anyone from outside our borders in over thirty years."

                "Wait," Joe said,"You mean this area isn't unchargeted?"

                Daruna smiled. "Not by us, but perhapse the outside of the Digital World hasn't recognized us yet, but, yes, there have been outsiders here."

                "What did we just hear about missing children?"  Gommamon asked.

                "We have had a series of unexplanned kidnappings in the past couple of weeks," he said, sighing,"Plus some of the other minor cities in the areas have been destroyed and whiped out by uneplained reasons. So, what brings you to Modum?"

                "Ukyo Oikawa," T.K. said, flatly.

                "The ruler of most of the Digital World?" Jijimon asked, his eyes open wide,"Does he want to finally aquire Modum into his empire?"

                "No," T.K. said,"He's been overthrown. Geni is acting as the Digital World's ruler, until a government can be established, but, he is in Modum."

                "Why?" Daruna asked.

                "He found a special stone in a cave near Santa Carea, we think he is in Modum looking for some more," Yolei said.

                "What is this 'stone'?" Daruna asked.

                "Well, um, none of us have actually seen it," Cody said, keeping his head low.

                "I did read Izzy's notes before he succeded," Yolei said,"The stone was just a simple jewel, with three lines around the center."

                Daruna's face paled. "I know what you are talking about. Please follow me." He turned around and walked down the sidewalk to the adjacent building. He swung open the doors to reveal a long rectangular room that resembled a Christian church, with long benches on both sides of the main isle, and balcolnies near the tops of the walls that the light from the richly decorated stain glass windows did not reach.  At the front of the church was a gold alter with an idol of a phoenix on top. Once Daruna reached the front of the church, he turned around to address them.

                "I am the mayor of Modum City," Daruna said,"But I am also the sage of the Zhuqiaomon stones."

                "The what?" Hawkmon asked.

                On the right balcolny, Mina peered over the edge and kept her eyes focused on Daruna. "He has one of the Zhuqiaomon stones?" she whispered.

                "I thought they were given to a priest," Davis whispered back.

                Kari held up her finger to her lips. "We snuck in here to find out about the stones, just keep quiet!" she mouthed.

                On the left balcolny, Datiramon turned to where Oikawa was hidding. "Did you just hear something?" he whispered.

                "Shh!" Oikawa ordered,"I want to hear this!"

                Daruna nodded at Hawkmon's statement. "At the begaining of time, there were four Digital Guardians that brought about order to the chaos that was the Digital universe. They were benovalent guardians of the Digital World, however, there were forces that hated their goodness and wished to destroy it. These were evil Digimon sages, and they created an evil monstrosity. This demon Digimon began a long battle against the four Digital Soverign, destroying three of them. The only remaing Digital Soverign, Zhuqiomon, used his remainig strength and sealed the evil Digimon away. He then gave a good Digimon priest the five stones he used to seal the evil, then, he perished. The stones were hidden across the Digital World. However, about five centries ago, a group gathered four of the stones to try and resurect the evil Digimon. This act was prevented, but the stones were hidden once again, this time in the land of Modum, where they remain to this day."

                Daruna sighed slightly."However, I've heard rumors that other stones were being sought after by a group of powerful Digimon..."

                "That's got to be Oikawa!" Yolei said.

                "Do you know where the stones are?" T.K. asked.

                "I definetly know where one stone is hidden, and I have a general idea where another one is," Daruna said,"One stone is actually here, inside this building."

                On the left balcolny, Oikawa's eyes shot open. He was about to pull his head over the edge, when he remembered the Digtal Warriors on the other side. He quickly shot back onto the floor, being very quiet.

                On the right side, Mina and Ken peered their heads over the ledge and quietly listened to Daruna and the Digidestined on the floor below.

                "What about the other stone?" Mimi asked.

                Daruna was about to answer, when a man with a Deramon ran inside. "Mr. Daruna!" he called out,"We just recived word that another town is under attack!"

                "What?" Daruna asked,"Which city?"

                "Letni," the man said,"People are dying and buildings are being destroyed, by some unkown force!"

                Daruna's face paled. "What am I going to do?"

                T.K. saw the look of horror on the mayor's aid's face, then the look of desperation on the mayor's face. T.K. felt Patamon give his head a slight squeeze, then T.K. nodded. "Okay," he said, facing his group,"Patamon and I will investigate the city."

                "Are you sure?" Joe asked.

                "You do not need to do that," Daruna said, however, the look of hope on his face betrayed his voice.

                T.K. smiled slightly,"I wouldn't be much of a hero if I didn't try to stop suffering. The rest of you stay here and defend the stone that's here, I'm going to that city."

                As Daruna was giving T.K. directions, Kari turned towards the Digital Warriors. "I'm going to follow T.K.," she whispered,"I'm taking Taisuke with me, the rest of you, stay here."

                "Wait,"Micheal said,"Are you sure?"

                She nodded. "I need to check this out too. Come on, Taisuke, let's go."

                "At least let me e-mail Izzy and tell him to meet you," Mina said.

                "Okay, keep an eye on them," she said, mentioning to the Digidestined below them,"Let's go, Taisuke." Her younger brother and his Digimon followed her out the roof window they crawled in, while on the other side, Oikawa and Daitramon did the same.

                Outside, Oikawa crawled onto the roof, and was just in time to watch T.K. and Pegasusmon flew off, with Kari, Taisuke, Agumon, and Nefertimon flew after them. "What are we going to do, Ukyo?" Datiramon asked.

                "Let's try to find some of those stones," Oikawa said,"Digivolve to Pharaohmon, then let's do some searching."

                Daitramon nodded, then started to digivolve through his forms until he reached his Mega level. As Oikawa climbed onto Pharaohmon's back, his Digimon asked,"What is the matter? Something seems wrong with you."

                "Hmm? Oh, i-it's nothing, I...I just got this weird feeling that...that Noriko is nearby."

                "She may be inside the church, do you want to check?"

                "No..no, let's go," Oikawa nodded.

                "As you wish," Pharaohmon said, as he flew into the air. Oikawa kept his eyes on the church until it was out of sight. He sighed and turned around to face the front.

                "Was Noriko there?" Oikawa asked himself,"Or was I just imagining things? What would she be doing there? She's been missing since the festival, and she shows up here with the Digidestined, and why were the Digidestined apart? Kari Kamiya was with Ken Ichijoji and Michael of Santa Carea." He smiled slightly,"If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have even found this stone, and...."

                He was cut off when Pharaohmon suddenly twisted in the air, sending them into a tail spin that crashed them into the ground. Oikawa flew off of Pharaohmon and slammed face first into the dirt. He rubbed the back of his head as he slowly sat up."What happened?" he asked, turning to where his Digimon were getting up from the ground. 

                "Something hit me," Pharaohmon said, looking at the missing bandages around his stomach. He started looking around,"Where is the attacker?"

                "I'm right here."

                Oikawa and Pharaohmon spun around in the grass covered feild and saw what appeared to be a fox walking on two legs, with the bottom half of her face that of a human woman. She had large boots pulled over leather pants, and carried a staff. "Who are you?" Oikawa demanded.

                "Her name is Sakuyamon," a red haired girl wearing a trench coat and sun glassess walked around the fox Digimon,"and my name is Rika."

                "Why did you attack me?" Pharoahmon demanded.

                "To battle you," Sakuyamon said.

                "I think maybe you've mistaken us for someone else," Oikawa said,"I don't think we know you."

                "You are Ukyo Oikawa, and Pharaohmon, correct?" Rika asked, crossing her arms.

                "That's right," Oikawa said.

                "Then you are the ones that we want," Rika said,"Sakuyamon, attack."

                The fox Digimon shot forward and slammed her staff into Pharaohmon's stomach. Oikawa flinched as his Digimon quickly clutch his stomach. "That was too easy," Sakuyamon laughed,"I would have thought you would have more than that."

                "Watch me!" Pharaohmon shouted. He grabbed Sakuyamon's throat with his massive fist, then raised her into the air. Sakuyamon squirmed and twisted as she tried to escape from Pharaohmon's grip.

                On the opposite side of the battlefeild, Rika scowled. "Sakuyamon, what are you doing? You're not even trying!"

                "I...I'm doing my best, Rika," Sakuyamon said, tearing her claws into Pharaohmon's giant arms,"But he's suffocating me..."

                Rika sighed, then reached into her pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. As Sakuyamon was struggling to breath, Rika very carefully choose a card out of the deck. Oikawa was watching the redheaded girl with confusion, she didn't even seem to care that her Digimon was about to die, she was just playing with a deck of cards. He was about to call out to her, when she held up one of the cards. She grabbed her Digivice and slid the card through a slot on the side. "Digi-modify!" she shouted,"Teleport activate!"

                "What the-?" Oikawa asked, turning to Sakuyamon, only to watch her vanish from sight.

                "What happened?" Pharaohmon asked, turning from side to side,"where did she go?"

                "Right here!" 

                Pharaohmon swung his head around and caught a glimpse of Sakuyamon's foot slam into his nose.

                "You are pitiful," the fox Digimon laughed as she gracefully landed on her feet,"I can't believe you held the Digital World in terror for five years!"

                "Pharaohmon!" Oikawa shouted,"You're embarrasing me!"

                "Sorry about that," Pharaohmon growled, his eyes full of rage,"I am going to kill her!"

                Sakuyamon planted her feet firmly on the ground and held her staff at her side. "Come and get me, big boy."

                Pharaohmon charged forward, screaming a string of obsenities. Sakuyamon waited untill he was directly in front of her before she jumped up and twisted in the air to land behiend Pharaohmon. However, the mummy Digimon grabbed Sakuyamon's staff and swung it down. Rika's Digimon was too shocked to open her grip, as a result, she slammed face first into the dirt.

                Pharaohmon laughed, then jumped high into the air, where he twisted around, and charged back towards the ground with his fist ready to crush Sakuyamon's skull. The fox Digimon jumped up and swung around, planting her feet into Pharaohmon's stomach, throwing him back into the air.

                Sakuyamon smiled, and pointed her staff at Oikawa's Digimon, firing out four foxes of different colors that shot into Pharoahmon from all sides, ripping his bandages apart. His eyelids slowly closed and he crashed into the ground.

                "Not bad," Rika said, as Sakuyamon landed behined her,"Sakuyamon defeated him, but he did not return to his In-training form, he remained in his Mega level. You are not lacking in strenght, just fighting style." She smiled wickedly,"Well, good luck, I'll see you again."

                "Who are you?!" Oikawa shouted, running to where his fallen Digimon was starting to get up,"Why did you attack us?"

                Rika just ignored him and started walking away.

                "Don't turn you back on me!" Oikawa demanded,"I am Ukyo Oikawa!"

                Rika stopped, then turned around. "Are you sure?" she asked.

                "What's that suppose to mean?!" 

                "Tell me, when did you first enter the Digital World?" she asked.

                "That's easy," Oikawa said with a smile,"It was....it was...." Suddenly, his face paled and his eyes opened wide,"I...I..."

                "And when did you first get your Digimon partner?" Rika asked,"Or when you were able to get him to Digivolve to Mega?"

                "I...I..."

                Rika smirked. "Okay, why don't we start with something more personal, hmm? What is your daughter's name?"

                "Noriko!" Oikawa shouted,"Her name is Noriko!"

                "Right, but, when was she born? Where was she born? When were you and your wife married? Where did you get married. Tell me, what is her name?"

                "I...I....I don't know!" Oikawa shouted, dropping to his knees,"I don't know. What's happening to me?"

                "I'll leave you alone for now," Rika said. She turned back around and she and Sakuyamon slowly disappeared into the ground.

                Catherine placed her hand above her eyes to block out the sun as she looked over the rock ledge at the city below her. "Do you know zity zis iz, Floarmon?" she asked.

                At her side, her Digimon partner shook her head as she held the portable t.v. camera strapped to her back,"No one has been in this area of the Digital World in a very long time.  Any maps that we might have had are probably no longer accurate."

                Catherine nodded. "Any idea where to start first?" Floramon asked.

                "We zhould find ze Digidestineds," Catherine said, looking around,"Zen we will...hey, isn't zat T.K. Takashi and Pegasusmon?"

                "Yes," Floarmon said, nodding,"I think he is landing in the city below us."

                Catherine smiled. "Zat was easier zen I zought. Let's go!"

                Taisuke shivered as followed his older sister through the opening in the side of the mountain. "Why are we going inside of this cave, Oneesan?" he asked.

                "I must echo Taisuke's statement," Izzy said, following them both inside,"Why did you pull me away from reparing our transport ship to explore a cave?"

                "I wanted your help because I was going to follow T.K.," Kari said,"But, your Digivice reacted to something down here, too, right?"

                Izzy and Taisuke both looked at each other, than shook their heads. "No," Izzy said,"Your's did?"

                "Yes," Kari said, taking her pink Digivice from off of her belt,"There's something in this cave that is reacting to my digivice, but what?"

                "Oneesan, I'm cold," Taisuke whinned.

                "I'll keep you warm," his Agumon answered, rubbing his long nose against his human partner.

                "Do you want me to keep you warm, Izzy?" Tentomon asked, buzzing close to Izzy shoulder's.

                "Ouch!" he screamed,"Watch what you're doing! That hurt!"

                Kari smiled slightly as she examined the rock dome inside of the mountain. There were stalagties and stalamites everywhere, and rock coutners that had been formed into the walls. Everyone one of these natural tables were bare, except for one. 

                "What is that?" Gatomon asked, pointing to the rock ledge on the right. 

                "What's on top of there?" Tentomon asked, hovering over to the rock table,"It looks like an orage egg with a spike through the top of it."

                "I'd hate to be the chicken that laid that thing," Gatomon mumbled.

                "Hey, wait," Kari said, walking over to the egg,"that egg has the symbol of the Crest of Courage on it." She reached inside her shirt and pulled up the two crests that she wore around her neck. She held the Crests of Light and the Crest of Couarge in her palm, staring at the Crest of Courage. "The two symbols are the same, but how can this be?"

                "Kari," Izzy said,"Maybe it is a Digi-metal, just like the Digi-metal of Light."

                "The Digi-metal of Courage?" she asked herself,"but, then whose is it? Tai is the Digidestined of Courage.."

                "But you have his crest," Taisuke pointed out.

                "But I never used it," she said,"I mean, I used it just so that the Crest of Light could make Gatomon digivolve to the Mega level, but, I was always the Digidestined of Light. Come to think of it, I should give Tai his Crest back."

                "Let's try to pick the egg up," Taisuke's Agumon suggested.

                "It should be Tai's," Kari said.

                "Taisuke," Tentomon said,"I think you should try to pick the egg up."

                "Are you sure?" Kari said,"The Digi-metal of Courage is Tai's, it has to be."

                "It couldn't hurt to try, could it?" Izzy asked.

                Kari sighed,"I guess not. Go ahead, Taisuke."

                Kari's little brother nodded, then walked over to the rock table. He reached up and grabbed the egg firmly between his hands. He took a deep breath and try to lift the egg up, but he couldn't.

                "I'm sorry," he said, holding his head down.

                "That's okay," Izzy said, patting him on the back,"Kari, why don't you try?"

                "Me?" she asked,"But I already have a Digi-metal."

                "Come on," Izzy said, opening up his hands,"Humor me."

                "Alright, fine," she said. She grabbed the egg and, with simple ease, lifted it off of the rock table.

                Kari stared with her mouth open wide at the egg in her hands. "Kari?" Gatomon asked, looking up at her partner. 

                Kari was breathing quickly, trying to make sense of what just happened. She placed the Digi-egg of Courage into her pink jacket's pocket, then quickly pulled the two crests off from around her neck. Her D-terminal in her pocket suddenly shot the Digi-egg of Light out of it into Kari's other hand. Izzy and the others gasped when the white color of Kari's own Digi-metal faded to gray, then crumbled in her hands. Her eyes drifted to the Crest of Light, only to watch it crack and disappear.

                "What just happened?" Tentomon asked.

                "I...I have no idea," Izzy said,"I...I guess that Kari...that Kari _is_ the Digidestined of Courage now."

                "No!" Kari screamed, throwing the Crest of Courage onto the ground,"No..I...I can't!"

                "Oneesan?" Taisuke asked, cautiously,"W..why are you yelling?"

                "Tai's the Digidestined of Courage, not me! I...I..." she started shaking,"Izzy, take Taisuke back to Modum City and tell Micheal what's going on. I...I need some time to myself."

                She charged out of the cave with Gatomon right behined her partner.

                _The giant monster growled, saliva dripping from it's massive mouth, its teeth glistening in the sunlight. It raised it's giant claws and slashed its claw into the desert floor, creating a malestrom of sand and dirt. _

_                The man with the crew cut of blond hair quickly jumped threw his arms up to block the sand. A long metal serpent suddenly appeared in front of him. "I will protect you, Nerez!" it shouted._

_                A young boy was trying to protect himself as well. A large red dinosaur was standing in front of him, trying to sheild the human. "Takato!" Nerez shouted,"How are you holding up?" _

_                "I...I'll make it," he shouted over the howl of the wind,"We've got to stop him, now! This battle has gone on long enough!"_

_                "I agree," Nerez shouted,"On three, we attack together. One....two....three!"_

_                The metal serpent fired a blast of blue energy from it's nose, while the red dinosaur shot a red beam from out of its mouth. A third creature suddenly appeared, one that resembled a giant mummy with a sheild. This one shot one palm forward, firing a red beam that joined with the other two, forming a giant white beam that tore through the first creature's stomach._

_                The sandstorm instatly stopped, and the giant black creature fell over into the sand. His body broke apart into a million shards that flew staright forward..._

                Noriko was suddenly woken up when her back sliped away from the pilliar she was leaning against. "What a weird dream," she said to herself,"I wonder what it means.." Suddenly another tremor shot through the small balcolny she and the other Digital Warriors were resting in. "What's going on?" she asked.

                Micheal placed his finger to his lips. "This church is under attack, but the Digidestined are still in the chapel below us, gaurding the stone with Daruna. Be quiet!"

                "This isn't good!" Daruna shouted, as another attack rattled the windows,"Someone is bombing us!"

                "Don't worry," Mimi said, "We're not going to let anyone steal that stone!" She turned towards the rest of her team,"Everyone, group formation! Protect Daruna and the stone!"

                The four other Digidestined nodded and quickly surrounded the altar that held the Zhuqiaomon stone, with Daruna in front of it. Mimi stood in the center of the half circle, staring directly at the chruch door. The bombing had stopped, and she was wondering if the assult had ceased, when the church door suddenly blew off of its hindges. Mimi gave the order to duck, but it didn't give them any protection when the flying door crashed into the wall directly behined them, caving in the ceiling.

                On the upper right balcolny, when Mina saw the Digidestined with wooden beams and debri pinning down their arms and legs, she was about to jump down to help them, when Michael grabbed her shoulder. "Wait," he said,"Let's see who is attacking first, then we'll help them if they need it. I would prefer not to have to fight the Digidestined, I need to get you guys back to Kari in one piece."

                Mina hestated for a second, then nodded. Micheal smiled slightly, then turned his head back to the opening where the door once was. Out of the darkness of the night emerged four figures. The one that was leading the attack was a creaure with large black wings wearing a robe and hood that covered all of his face. The other three figures walked in slowly after the first one, three figures that caused Joe, Mimi, and their Digimon to stare with wide eyes and start to gasp for breath. "No...no, it can't be!" Mimi said.

                "It's impossible!" Joe shouted.

                "But...they're right in front of us," Palmon said.

                "But...but, I...I can't belive it!" Gommamon said.

                "It's...it's the Dark Masters!"

                "The Dark Mastes?" Ken asked,"I thought Matt and Tai destroyed them all."

                "But, they're right there," Mina's Agumon said.

                "Puppetmon, Machinedramon and Piedmon," Betamon said,"But, where's Metalseadramon?"

                "And whoese that other guy?" Veemon asked.

                "That's Daemon," Mina said,"I've seen pictures of that Digimon, but I thought it was an extinct evolution."

                Down below, the Digidestined were too in shook to even move. They could only stare as Daemon, Puppetmon, and Machinedramon stopped right in front of them, and moved to the side so Piedmon could walk into view. While the other two Dark Masters were the same, Piedmon was definetly different, his colorful clothes were gone, replaced by a suit of metal armor that covered every inch of his body except for his head. His swords still remained on his back, ready at a moment's notice to be used to bring someone to instant death.

                Piedmon grinned as he stared at the Digidestined trapped on the floor. "Well, well, well, I think that this look suits you, with your faces in the dirt where you belong."

                "How can it be you!" Mimi shouted,"Wargreymon killed you! I was there!"

                "Reports of my demise have been greatly exaggerated, as you can well see," he laughed.

                "Excuse me, Lord Piedmon," Daemon said,"But we are due back at the ship soon."

                Piedmon glared at him for a second, then smiled. "Well, I'm glad that one of us is keeping tack of the time. You do do good work Daemon."

                "I live to serve," he said, bowing.

                "Now," Piedmon said,"Where is the Zhuqiaomon stone?"

                "You'll never get it!" Cody shouted, trying to get on his feet, but his back and legs were trapped under a wooden support beam from the collapsed celing.

                "Don't make me laugh," he grinned,"You, Mr. Mayor, where is the stone?"

                "Enough of this, I'll just blow this place apart, and we'll pick it up from underneath the rubble!" Puppetmon said, holding up his hammer.

                "That could damage the stone," Machinedramon said, a disguisted tone in his voice,"I know your brain is tiny, but use what little you have!"

                Puppetmon growled at him. "That was a cheep shot!"

                "Queit!" Piedmon shouted. He turned back to face Daruna,"Give me the stone now, or I will let my assiciate Puppetmon destroy everyone in here!"

                "Alright, alright," Daruna said, a defeated look on his face. He walked over to where the altar had collapsed after the ceiling fell. He grabbed the phoenix statue that once rested on top of the gold alter. Daruna sighed and handed Piedmon the statue. "The stone you seek is inside."

                "Thank you, you've been most helpful. For your gracious assisstence, you will be spared. Goodbye now."

                The Dark Masters and Daemon turned around and started to walk out of the church, when something blasted Piedmon in his new metal back. The leader of the Dark Masters spun around. "How dare you?!" he shouted,"How dare you attack me from behined!"

                "I'm sorry," Paildramon said,"I'm kind of new at this."

                "Yes, I can see that," Piedmon said, getting his anger under control,"Who are you?"

                "He's our Digimon," Davis said, jumping down from the ceiling, followed by Ken. 

                "A DNA Digimon," Machinedramon said,"I had always wanted to meet one."

                "Well now you've seen me," he said,"give me the stone, or face the consequence!"

                "Ha ha ha!" Piedmon laughed,"You're serious, aren't you?"

                "_We're_ serious," Micheal said, jumping down off of the balcolny with the other Digital Warriors,"Now, give us the stone, or prepare for a fight!"

                "If you want to fight, then fine," Piedmon said. He handed the stone to Daemon, then placed his fingers together, forming a gun barrall, Puppetmon held up his hammer, while Machinedramon pointed his cannons at them. Micheal turned and looked at the Digital Warriors's Digimon: Paildramon, Megaseadramon, Kuwagamon and Mearamon, then back at the Dark Masters.

                "That's what I thought," Piedmon said with a smile. He turned around and followed Daemon and the other Dark Masters out of the church and back into the darkness of the night.

                T.K. slowly walked through the streets of the city, an eerie silence filled the air. "Where is everyone?" he asked, stepping over rubble from destroyed buildings,"And what happened here?"

                "The destruction continues over here," Pegasusmon said, stepping through an alley,"And it's even worse."

                T.K. followed his Digimon through the narrow hall between the buildings to emerge in the center of the city. T.K. gasped at the total destruction of the city. Buildings had collapsed, and were scattered across the streets. Cars had been destroyed, and some were even on fire. Fire hydrants were shooting water into the air, spreading water near downed power lines, a dangerous formula. "Is this the right city?" he asked,"How long has this place been like this? It looks like years!"

                "I don't know," Peagusmon said,"That a look at that building, isn't that like the church back in Modum City?"

                "Yeah," T.K. nodded,"Maybe a stone is inside of there! Let's go take a look."

                As they started walking towards the church, T.K. caught something out of the corner of his eye. He quickly spun around and saw a blond haired girl and a Floramon with a camera walking towards them. "Who are you!" T.K. demanded, "Wait, you're Catherine DeGual, aren't you?"

                She nodded. "Zat is correct. Could I azk you a few ques-?"

                "What are you doing here?!" he shouted,"Whatever destroyed this city might still be here!"

                "Zen isn't zhouting going to let him know?"

                T.K growled at her, then took a deep breath, calming himself down. "Miss DeGual, what are you doing here?"

                "Isn't it obvious?" Floramon asked,"She's a reporter, and I have taken the role of her camera man."

                "Reports, huh?" T.K. said with a disgusted smirk,"My mother is a reporter, and so is my father. Let me give you some advice, get yourself out of this occupation before it's too late."

                "I am not going anywhere!" Catherine said,"Your father iz zee one zat sent me here. I am not going to leave until I zis story!"

                "Fine!" T.K. said, sighing,"Just stay out of my way."

                The four of them started to walk towards the church building. "So," Catherine said, holding the microphone towards T.K.'s face as Floramon focused the camera on him,"What do you zink destroyed zis city."

                "I don't know," T.K. said,"But, I think that whatever it was might have been after the Zhuqiaomon Stones."

                "Ze what?" Catherine asked.

                T.K. was debating whether to tell her or not, when Pegasusmon suddenly stopped and shot his head around. "What is it?" T.K. asked.

                "Something's here," he said, looking around,"I feel the chill of evil."

                "What?" Catherine asked,"What are you talking about?"

                "I can feel it too," Floramon said, shaking,"It's so cold."

                "What's causing it?" Catherine asked, starting to become frightened. Her back suddenly stiffend, and she slowly turned around. She jumped into the air, as Floramon ran around her and focused the camera. "W..what is that?"

                "The evil, I presume," Catherine said, holding the microphone close to her mouth,"There is some sort of creature in front of us." Despite having her spine as ice, her face showed true courage, and her speech was unwavering. "As you can zee, zis creature in front of me, it.., it is a devil!"

                T.K. was gasping for breath at the creature. "D-D-Devimon?" he asked,"But I destroyed you!"

                Devimon's face seemed to become darker as he spoke,"Although I am currently in the form of a Devimon, I am not really one, nor am I the Devimon you destroyed on File Island."

                "Who are you?" Pegasusmon asked.

                "I am Apocalymon, a Mega Digimon," he said, a grin on his face.

                "You're a Mega?" T.K. asked.

                "Yes," Devimon said, crossing his arms,"You see, I was created to thousand years ago by Dragon to destroy the Digital Guardians for betraying him. Together, the two of us raged a path of destruction across the Digital World before the Guardians finally caught up with us."

                He smiled again,"I easily destroyed them, but, I am the Holy Destroyer, I must destroy all in sight, it is why I was created. However, Dragomon, soon realized his mistake in my 'programing' and tried to destroy me.." His smile grew,"so I destoyed him. Now, without anyone holding me back, I started to destroy the Digital World once more, but that blasted Guardian Zhuqiaomon had somehow survived our battle and was intent on stopping me. He used his sorcer spells and sealed all my powers within five crystal stones, returning me to my In-training form, then hid the stones across the Digital World."

                "Y...you're the one that Daruna told us about!" T.K. shouted,"But, you were sealed away!"

                "Legends can often be changed from the actual fact," he said,"I tried to gather the stones with my power, however, I was mearly an In-training, and was not strong enough to began my search. I wanted to wait until I became stronger. It took two thousand years for me to reach this champion form."

                "Why?" Pegasusmon asked.

                "Because my true strenght remains in the Zhuqiaomon stones, which is why I need the stones. Once I find all the stones, I will be able to return to my true body, and continue my destruction of the Digital World."

                "What?" T.K. asked.

                "Why?" Catherine asked,"Why do you want to destroy everything?"

                "Because I was created to," he said, as if it was common knowledge,"I destroyed this city to search for the stone that may be here, and you have come here to search for one as well. Thus, I cannot allow you to leave here alive."

                "I'm not going to let you return to your Mega from," T.K. said,"I'll stop you right here and now!"

                "A fight is it? Good," Devimon said, grinning,"Give me your best shot."

                Pegasusmon quickly jumped up into the air, as T.K. turned to the two reports. "Get cover!" he shouted,"Get away from the battlefeild!"

                "R-right," Catherine said. She and Floramon jumped behind a pile of fallen debris, but kept their eyes on the battle. Pegasusmon flapped his wings, hard. "Star Shower!" he shouted, firing a rain of glowing meteorites towards he ground, impacting Devimon in an explosion of smoke and light. 

                "Yez!" Catherine cheered,"You got him!"

                "Don't be so naieve!" T.K. said,"That wasn't strong enought to stop him."

                "O...oh," was all Catherine could say. She took a deep breath, and spoke into the microphone," Pegasusmon has started to battle ze Devimon calling himself Apocalymon. It appears zat ze creature has been destroyed, but Takashi says that he iz ztill alive."

                "Which I am!"

                Floramon swung the camera to where the smoke from Pegasusmon's attack was slowly vanishing, revealing a grinning Devimon without a stratch on him. "That's wasn't bad," he said, opening his hands,"But now it's my turn!"

                He held his claws out in front of him, then launched into the air towards Pegasusmon. T.K.'s Digimon held his head down and shot a blue beam from his head. Devimon pulled his arm beheined his shoulder, then swung it around and blasted his wrist into the beam, sending it crashing into a remaing building, shattering it to pieces. 

                Pegasusmon flew out of the way to avoid the claw attack from Devimon's left hand, but he wasn't paying attention to his right hand. Devimon buired that claw deep into Pegasusmon's stomach. He let out a loud moan, then crashed into the ground.

                "Get up, Pegasusmon!" T.K. ordered,"He's right above you!"

                Pegasusmon tried to jump back onto his feet, but the punch to his stomach left him weak and slower. Devimon was easily able to grab him by the head and lift him into the air. "Put him down!" T.K. shouted,"Apocalymon, put him down now!"

                Devimon grinned. "As you wish." He grabbed Pegasusmon's head tighter, then swung him into the air. T.K. watched as Pegasusmon flew across the city and crashed into the church building through the roof. T.K. screamed his Digimon's name as he ran past Devimon and dove into the church building.

                Devimon started to laugh as he turned to face Catherine and Floramon. "Now," he said,"It's your turn."

                Inside of the church, T.K. saw Patamon lying under a pile of rubble, with the Digi-metal of Hope lying next to him. "Patamon!" T.K. cried, grabbing his Digimon. His stomach was filled with instant horror as Patamon's head fell over in T.K.'s arms. "Oh no," he said, shaking his head,"No..no..no...P-Patamon, you can't be...you can't be dead. No." Tears fell down his eyes as he watched Patamon's body slowly start to break apart,"Patamon, if...you're gone, then...then..." He started crying again, while at his side, the Digi-metal of Hope turned gray, then cracked and broke apart.

                T.K. looked up at the ceiling and saw, through tear stained eyes, that Matt's symbol, the Crest of Friendship, was ingraved in the side of the wooden wall, but he ignored that as he watched Patamon slowly start to fade. "I...I can't lose you again...I won't! I won't! Patamon....Patamon..."

                His head dropped as he began to remember his fallen friend. He remembered the first time he met Patamon, then the time they were seperated by Devimon, then when Patamon digivolved for the first time, then when T.K. thought he had been destroyed by Devimon, and when they fought Myotismon. He remembered all the good times, and then some of the bad, but his memories returned to the good times, to the times when they laughed and felt like nothing could hurt them simply because they were friends, best friends.

                Suddenly, T.K. became aware of a glowing blue light. He reluctantly took his eyes off of where Patamon was vanishing and saw the symbol in the side of the wall was the source of the bright blue light. An object slowly decended from the carving and landed in front of T.K. His tears momentarily stoped when he looked at the item. It looked to him like a flipflop Digi-egg with a spike through it, but what interested him the most, was the symbol of Friendship that was engraved on it.

                T.K. slowly reached out and grabed hold of it. As soon as he did, Patamon's body started to glow and pull itself back together. As blue light streamed from the Digi-egg, Patamon opened his eyes and stared at his human partner. "T.K., what's happening?"

                "Patamon, you're alive!" he said with a broad smile,"Patamon, I thought I really lost you this time."

                Patamon nodded, then said,"T.K., we need to stop Apocalymon, he's about to attack Catherine and Floramon."

                T.K. nodded, whipping the tears from his eyes,"This Digi-egg just appeared in front of me. From its symbol, I think it's the Digi-metal of Friendship and I think it's mine. Let's give it a try, huh?"

                "I'm ready," Patamon smiled.

                T.K. nodded, holding out the egg. "Digi-armor energize!"

                "Patamon armor Digivolve to...."

                Catherine slowly stepped backwards as she held the microphone out in front of her,"Please, Apocalymon is it? Tell me, what do you really hope to accomplish here? If you want ze ztone, why are you wasting time wiz uz?"

                "Very clever," Devimon said with a smile,"But you're not going to get away this easily."

                Floramon dropped the camera, then jumped in front of Catherine. "Leave her alone!" she demanded.

                "Get out of the way!" Devimon said, swipping her aside with his hand, causing her to drop to the ground. 

                "Floramon!" Catherine cried.

                "Quit winning," Devimon said, raising his claw,"You're next."

                "Apocalymon!"

                Devimon tensed up and turned look over his shoulder to see T.K. walking out of the church building. "Step away from Miss DeGual and Floramon now!" he said,"Or face the consequences."

                Devimon started to laugh as he grabbed Catherine. "You have aroused my curiousity."

                T.K. nodded. "As you wish." Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently. 

                "What's happening?" Devimon demanded.

                "My new armor Digimon, that's what," T.K. said,"Stegomon!"

                A giant blue stegosauras charged out of the church building, creating crators where ever his feet slammed into the ground. He lifted his head and roared into the air. 

                "Where did he come from?" Devimon asked, throwing Catherine to the ground,"but, let's see what he's got."

                "Get him!" T.K. ordered.

                "You've got it!" Stegomon responsed in a deep voice. He charged towards Devimon, his mouth open wide, showcasing his rows of sharp pointed teeth. Devimon laughed as he held out his claws. "Oh come on!" he laughed,"I've seen this routine a thousand times! You're not going to be able to gnaw your teeth into me!"

                "Who said I was going to do that?" Stegomon asked, suddenly pushing up with his hind legs.

                Devimon's eyes opened wide asd Stegomon flipped upside down, crushing Devimon under a dozen sharp pointed spikes. He howled out in pain as Stegomon's back crushed his body, just as the spikes on Stegomon's back peirced through his skin. Stegomon twisted around back onto his feet, with Devimon still attached to his back. He manuvered his tail underneath of Devimon and flicked him off his back and onto the ground a few feet in front of him. Stegomon raised his right front foot, ready to smash it down on Devimon's head. Suddenly, the evil Digimon shot his claw up into the armor Digimon's eye. Stegomon screamed out, then stagered back. 

                Devimon flew up into the air, black blood ozing from his open wounds. "We will continue this another day!" he said, flying away from the city,"You have won the battle, but the war will be mine!" He laughed manically as he disapeared from sight.

                T.K. let out a deep breath. Suddenly a blue bubble appeared in front of him, slowly decending towards his chest. "What is it now?" he asked, as Crest of Hope slid out of his shirt. The blue bubble inserted itself over the Crest of Hope, which then vanished from sight. T.K. was schocked, then became even more shocked as the Crest of Friendship appeared around his next.

                "What the-?" he asked, before he heard moaning. He sighed, then walked over to Catherine. "Are you okay?" he asked, helping her to her feet.

                "Yez," she said, brushing the dirt off of her jeans,"Zank you. Wait, Floramon!"

                "I'm right here Catherine," she said, holding the camera up,"You're on!"

                Catherine smiled as she grabbed her microphone and starting talking,"Zis iz Catherine DeGual, reporting live from ze land of Modum. I am here wiz T.K. Takashi, who has just defeated an evil enemy called Apocalymon. How did you do accomplish zis goal?"

                "Well," T.K. said, blushing slightly,"After Pegasusmon was thrown into the church, he started to slip away, but, I found a special Digi-metal which allowed him to armor Digivolve to Stegomon, who was able to drive away the enemy you spoke. Apocalymon was right, though, this war is far from over."

                _Next:Answers, to your questions! Well, not really, just more questions!  _


	15. Ch12: The Light of Courage

A young woman with curly blond hair held a microphone close to her mouth as she spoke,"_Zis is Catherine DeGual reporting live. For zose of you juzt joing us, Sora's Digidestineds, lead by T.K. and Tai's Digital Warriors, lead by Kari, met in a explosive battle in ze land of Modum. T.K.'s team appeared zey would be ze winners, until Sora, unexpectedly called zem off, with Davis and June never knowing that they fought one another. Ze Digidestineds zen approached a city in Modum filled wiz humans partnered wiz Digimon. Zere zey met ze mayor, Daruna, who told zem about ze legend of ze Zhuqiomon stones, before a report came in about a city being destroyed. T.K. went to investigate, wiz Kari, Izzy and Taisuke following him. _

_                Oikawa, meanwhile, encountered Rika, and ze two battled. Rika won, zen asked Oikawa questions about his past, such as when he first entered ze Digiworld, what his wife's name was, or when zey were married, zat he couldn't asnwer._

_                Kari, Izzy and Taisuke found a strange Digi-egg with ze symbol of courage in one of Modum's caves. Kari grabbed it only to find it was hers. The Crest and Digi-metal of light zen mystiriously disappeared, leaving only ze Crest of Courage in her palms. Scared, she gave it to Taisuke, zen ran out of ze cave._

_                T.K. meanwhile, caught up wiz me in ze destroyed city. Together, we discovered zat a Devimon calling himzelf Apocalymon was behind ze destruction. He told us zat ze Zhuqiomon stones hold hiz power, and if he gets zem all, he will destroy ze Digital World. T.K. found ze Digi-metal of Friendship and Patamon armor digivovled to Stegomon, and fought back Apocalymon. Ze Crest of Friendship zen appeared in T.K.'s hands._

_                Back in Modum City, ze rest of ze Digidestined and Digital Warriors were guarding a church zat was under attack, only to discover zat ze Dark Masters were behind it! Ze were ztill alive! Piedmon stole ze stone that was hidden in the church and took off._

                Chapter 12: The Light of Courage:

                "Well," Mimi said, standing up,"This mission was a complete failure! We lost the stone, not only that, where the heck did the Dark Masters come from? What's going on here!"

                "I don't know," Michael said, shaking his head,"I thought Matt and Tai destroyed all the Dark Masters."

                "They did!" Palmon shouted,"They were a lot stronger than you are, so don't....hey, wait a minute, you are with Tai's group, right?"

                "Crud," Betamon mumbled.

                "Alright, everyone," Mimi shouted, jumping back to where the other Digidestineds were standing,"We have encountered the Digital Warriors. Michael, that is your name, right?"

                Michael nodded,"And you're Mimi, so?"

                She sighed. "Michael, tell us where the rest of your team are, and I promise, I'll do what I can to let you off easily."

                Michael smirked. "I'm not going to betray Tai or Kari, so don't even ask."

                "Hey," Davis spoke up,"I feel insulted!"

                "Yeah," Veemon said,"No one asked us."

                "Are you going to tell us where they are, Master of Courage?" June asked, raising her eyebrow, even though no one could see it under her burn mask.

                "Of course not, Mask!" Davis said, with a smirk.

                "Then why did you.....arg!" she threw her hands up into the air,"You're really getting on my nerves!"

                "Master of Courage," Michael snapped, quieting him,"if you're going to fight us, Mimi, then do it, otherwise, we'll be on our way."

                Mimi reached inside of her jacket pocket and pulled out her D-terminal. She quickly typed a message for Sora, which was responded to by a message that made Mimi's eyes open wide. She looked up at the Digital Warriors, then back at her D-terminal. "Fine!" she mumbled to herself, then placed the D-terminal back in her pocket. "Digidestined," she said, turning to them,"T.K. encountered something in the city he investigated, something powerful enough that Sora has placed the apprehension of the Digital Warriors as our second priory. T.K. will be here shortly to brief us on what happened."

                The Digidestined groaned and started to complain. Mimi looked Michael straight in the eyes,"You'd better leave now, before Sora changes her mind."

                "Let's go," Michael said, turning around. As they were leaving, Mina whispered to the others,"Sora's called the Digidestined off twice now, why?"

                "I don't know," Ken said,"Maybe she's not as committed to capturing us as everyone thought."

                "Or she still does love Tai," Noriko said.

                Oikawa lightly jabbed the campfire in front of him with the long stick. Datiramon walked over and dropped a pile of green plants in front of him. "Sorry, Ukyo, that's all I could find for breakfast."

                Oikawa continued to stare into the fire.

                "Ukyo?"

                "What?" he snapped,"Oh, Datiramon, sorry, you just scared me."

                "That's okay," he said,"What are you so deep in thought about?"

                "What that girl...Rika...said."

                "Who cares what she says," Datiramon said, sitting down next to Oikawa,"we don't have any idea who she is."

                "What she said though, I...I couldn't answer any of her questions. What if...what is wrong with me?!"

                "Nothing's wrong with you," Datiramon said,"You are perfect. Don't let someone who you've never even met before ruin your life."

                Oikawa suddenly shot his head up as an image flashed through his mind. A memory of a black demon standing in front of a motorcycle, holding out two twin barrel guns. "Now, why don't you take a Double Impact!"

                Four bullets shout of the the guns, heading straight forward. Pharoahmon jumped in front to sheild the blast, when, suddenly the bullets disapeared. The black demon started looking around, when he suddenly fell over as a large white knight slammed into his back. A young teenage boy walked around from behined the large knight. "Ukyo Oikawa? I am Takato Matsuka."

                "Ukyo?" Daitiramon asked, bringing him back to reality,"Are you okay?"

                "Yeah," he said, whipping his forehead,"Tell me something. Do you remember a boy named Takato Matsuka?"

                "Vagely, why?" Datiramon asked.

                "I'm starting to think about him a lot lately, I know he's important, but, I can't remember."

                "I'm sure you will," Datiramon said,"Just give it time."

                "But why can't I?" he asked, looking at the stars,"What's wrong with me?"

                "The Dark Masters," Matt mumbled over his phone as he leaned back in his desk chair,"I don't believe it. I thought they were gone for good."

                "And I hoped they were," T.K. said over the speaker.

                Matt ran his hand threw his blond hair,"This is just great," he sighed,"but, you say that Metalseadramon wasn't with them?"

                "Actually, I wasn't there," T.K. said,"That was about the third thing Mimi told me when I got back to them, next to, 'Guess what just happened to us', and' The Dark Masters are back.'"

                Matt sighed again,"One more thing to add to my list of problems. Guess what Sora's latest memo says."

                "Mimi just got an e-mail from her," T.K. said,"Mimi was about to start fighting the Digital Warriors, when she had to break off. How did she find out about Apocalymon so quickly to place him as a higher priority than finding the Digital Warriors?"

                "The same way I did," Matt said, swinging around to the television in his office,"by the way, you look good on television."

                "Catherine's news report," T.K. sighed,"That was live?"

                "Yup," Matt said,"I can just imagine what Dad must be going through right now. I've got a press conference in a few minutes."."

                T.K. laughed slightly.

                "At least I know where my Crest of Friendship went," Matt said,"I was just sitting here, when it disapeared from around my neck. Then I saw you on t.v. with the crest appearing in your hands, so I can at least chalk it up to the weirdness of the Digital World."

                "Well," T.K. said softly,"Actually, I...I think that the crest is mine, now."

                "What?"

                "The...the Crest of Hope is gone, and then the Crest of Friendship appeared. I think that it is a little more than a coicendence, plus the Digi-metals...."

                Matt was silent as he said back in his seat. "Matt?" T.K. asked.

                "I......I don't know what to say," Matt said.

                "What are we going to do about the Digital Warriors?"

                "I don't know," Matt said, squeezing the phone,"Sora's moved the resoucers and the personel away from the search. I don't think that she's totally committed to apprehending Tai Kamiya."

                "What should we do?" T.K. asked.

                "We might need to get rid of Sora,"

                "What?!" T.K. asked,"You're going to kill her?"

                "No!" Matt snapped,"I'm not going to kill her! We may need to remove her from power."

                "Matt, don't you love her?"

                "I do," he said,"but so does Tai. I need to get rid of Tai, but I can't do it while Sora can over power any decision I make."

                "Matt," T.K. said,"I will follow anything you decide, but, promise me you will think very carefully about this."

                "I will," Matt said,"  I....I'm getting a message from my secretary. I've got to get going anyway, I've got that press conference."

                "Yeah, I'll see you later. Bye."

                "See ya." Matt reached over and pressed one of the large buttons on the phone,"Yes, Aung Su."

                His secretary spoke over the speaker,"Rumiko is here to see you. "

                "Well, quickly send her in!"

                The door to Matt's office flew open, then shut after a very pretty young woman ran inside. "Hello Matt," she said softly.

                "What are you doing here?" he asked,"You know that you're not suppose to ever come here!"

                "I..I'm sorry," she said.

                "Weren't you suppose to be on a photo shoot?" he asked.

                "Yes, but, I wasn't feeling good so I went to the doctors," she suddenly buried her face in her hands,"Matt, I...I'm  pregnant."

                "Just one more thing to add to my list," Matt mumbled as he rubbed his head,"What am I going to do? Once this gets out I'll be ruined! I'll lose my position...my relationship with Sora will be over!"

                Rumiko looked up. "What about _our_ relationship?"

                "Ours wasn't ever suppose to happen!" Matt shouted,"I already have a girlfriend. You were just a teenage super model that caught my eye! We weren't even suppose to last past the first night..."

                Rumiko started crying and buried her face in her hands again. "My parents are going to kill me! Should...should we get an abortion?"

                "No!" Matt said, without hesitation,"your..._our_ child is just an innocent result, it didn't have a choice. I will pay for the hospital, everything!, just...just don't do that." He took a deep breath,"I've got a press conference to get to. You can stay here if you want to, my secratery-er, Aung Su, will keep our secret."

                "What am I going to tell my parents?" she asked.

                Matt sighed. "I'll...I'll think of something, but please don't tell anyone I'm the father."

                Rumiko nodded.

                "I'll....I'll call you later," he said, exiting his office and walking down the hall towards the news room. He was so lost in thought, that he didn't even notice when he entered the press room. 

                He saw Sora, Biyomon and Gabumon setting on the right side of the podium with the microphone on it, facing the room filled with Digidestined and reporters, both human and Digimon alike. Matt smiled at Sora as he walked over to her. He lightly kissed her on the cheek before sitting downs beside her. "How did the humans get here?" he asked, mentioning to the reporters.

                "They're Digidestined," Gabumon said,"Most news papers and t.v. station had to quickly hire them in order to find out what's happening here."

                "Except Sora ordered Modum closed off," Biyomon said,"Catherine DeGual and Floramon are the only reporters with T.K. and the others."

                Matt smiled," That's why I love you!"

                Sora returned the smile."That's why I love you!" she laughed.

                She looked at her watch, then nodded to Rosa. The Mexican girl got up and walked over to the podium. She cleared her throat before speaking into the microphone. "Thank you all for coming. I am Rosa Hernadez, this is General Queen Sora Takenouchi, Commander of the Digidestined..."

                Sora stood up and bowed. The Digidestined in the room started to clap lightly. Rosa waited until she was seated before continuiing,"...and General Yamato Ishida, head of the Digidestined Army..."

                Once Matt stood up, the Digidestined started cheering and clapping loudly. Matt smiled slightly, then bowed, which resulted in louder cheering and clapping. Sora shot Matt an evil glance before he sat down. 

                Rosa walked over to her seat. The crowd started clapping again, as Sora walked over and stood behind the podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the press," she said, "Welcome to the Digital World. I would like to start by saying that I will not be going into detail; everything from the Digidestined's trip into the Digital World eight years ago, to the events that occurred yesterday can be found in the paper packet in front of you. Now, as of three hours ago, Takeru Takashi, the commander of the Digidestined forces in Modum, encountered a very powerful Digimon calling himself Apocalymon, while at the same time, the rest of the Digidestined forces tried to defend one the Zhuqioamon stones from an unkown enemy, only to discover that the enemy was the Dark Masters, apparently alive and well. They stole the stone, while Apocalymon claimed that he needed the stones as well. We must find a way to keep both the Dark Masters and this Apocalymon away from the stones, at the same time that we're searching for Taichi Kamiya and the Digital Warriors." She waited a few seconds before continuing,"I am now opening the floor to questions."

                Instantly all hands rose up, Sora looked around, then choose a young man with a Divermon at random. "How are your resources for searching for Tai Kamiya's group?"

                "We have adequate equipment available to us, but, because of the apparent return of the Dark Masters, and the appearance of Apocalymon, the search for the Digital Warriors has been moved to a level 4 priority.":

                "How many levels of priority are there?" a young woman with a Salamon asked.

                "Five," Sora said,"With 1 as the lowest."

                "What is your strategy for locating them?" a young woman with long brown hair shouted out.

                Matt stood up and walked to the podium. "We are using a special device that allows us to track a certain Digivice signal. However, because there are more Digidestined then there are not, we must sift through thousands of signals in the Pacific Rim alone."

                "How powerful is the device?"

                "Quite powerful," Matt said," We have a 5% margin of error."

                A girl with glasses and a pink Tentomon asked,"Is it possible his Digivice signal is being masked."

                "It is possible," Sora stepped back to the microphone,"Tai Kamiya _does_ have Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi and Ken Ichijoji as part of his 'Digital Warriors'."

                "Those two found the stone that was hidden near the Santa Carea cave, correct?" a professionally dressed young man asked.

                "That is right," Sora answered. She nodded at a young man that was partnered with a black Patamon,"Yes."

                "What is your strategy regarding Ukyo Oikawa?"

                "Capture, then execution," she said, without a hint of hesitation.

                "Why have you closed the borders of Modum?" a boy with green colored hair asked.

                "Because of the danger," Sora answered,"Only those still inside Modum may remain, all others _must_ remain outside."

                As the questions dragged on, Matt saw a reporter in the back of the room. She was wearing glasses, and a brown business suit and her reddish orange hair was combed down to her shoulders. When she saw that Matt was looking at her, she jumped up and ran out of the room.

                "That was Rika," Matt mumbled to himself,"What was she doing here?"

                Outside the conference room, Rika charged down the halls until she found the restroom. She ran inside and threw cold water form the faucet onto her face. She started breathing heavily as she ran her hand through her thick hair.

                "Rika," Renamon asked, appearing behind her,"Are you okay?"

                "I'm fine!" she snapped,"He almost caught me, what was I thinking?"

                "What were you thinking?" Renamon asked, motherly.

                "I...I don't know," Rika said, her tone changing,"I..I really don't know." She sighed as she leaned against the wall,"Maybe....maybe I just wanted to spend more time with him. Maybe I just needed to tell him how much....how much I c-cared for him one last time."

                "I think you should tell him, Princess," Renamon said,"It might make you feel better."

                "I can't, you know what Sabrina warned us about, if I told him who I really was, it could really mess things up. Besides, what am I suppose to stay? 'Hi, General Ishida, guess what, I'm really...." she sighed,"Come on, Renamon, we've got to get back to Modum, and wait for the right time to challenge Kari Kamiya. Let's go."

                "As you wish," Renamon said, disappearing.

                "At least we know what has been destroying the smaller cities inside of Modum," Daruna sighed as he leaned back in his office seat,"As much as it helps us."

                "What do we do now?" Joe asked,"We've got this  'Apocalymon' to worry about, and, apparently, the return of the Dark Masters."

                "I say we go after Apocalymon," Cody said.

                "I agree," Hawkmon nodded,"We know nothing about the Dark Master's possible resurrection. Why did they return? What happened to Metalseadramon? We have too many question, but not enough answers."

                "Shouldn't we try to find them out?" Yolei asked,"I think we should try to find the Dark Masters."

                "But we don't know where they are," Armadillomon said.

                "We don't know where Apocalymon is either."

                T.K. lightly rubbed his chin. He turned to the other two Digidestined. June and Mimi were sitting in large pink chairs near the stain glass windows. "What do you guys think?"

                There was no answer.

                "June? Mimi?"

                "What?" the two girls asked, almost jumping up in their seats.

                "Do you want to share your conversation with us?" T.K. asked like a school teacher.

                "June's just missing her brother," Alruamon said.

                "And Mimi's thinking about her's," Palmon nodded.

                "You have a brother?" Cody asked.

                "I did," Mimi sighed,"a younger brother. He was all I could think about when Tentomon and I were lost in those weird ruins on File Island."

                "What happened to him?" Yolei asked without thinking. Joe shot her a glance.

                "I don't know," she said,"When Myotismon attacked Odiba, and he started to round up all those children, Matsumo disappeared."

                June was staring at her. "I...I had not idea. You really do know what I'm going through then, don't you?"

                "Why didn't you say anything to us before about this?" T.K. asked,"I had no idea you had a younger brother."

                "I...I didn't mean to keep it a secret," she said, tears slowly starting to fall down her face,"but....I guess I always tried to keep it quiet, so I wouldn't have to think about it often, but, there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about him.":

                June reached over and hugged Mimi, who then returned the hug.

                "Yolei," T.K. said, turning towards her,"Can you make something that we can use to track the Dark Masters?"

                "Um yeah," she said, looking to the ground,"I don't see why not."

                "I should be able to offer some technical support," Daruna said.

                "Then until you finish that, we will go after Apocalymon, agreed?"

                Yolei and Hawkmon hesitated for a second, then nodded.

                "Okay," T.K. said,"Mimi, are you okay to...?"

                "Yes," she said, jumping up,"Don't worry, I'm ready T.K."

                "Okay," he said,"Yolei, stay here and try to build the tracking device. The rest of you, let's find Apocalymon!"

                Davis sat lightly tapping his fingers on the edge of the building's roof. He sighed as he looked down at the church across the street. "What do we do now?" he asked, turning to the others,"The Dark Masters are back! This is just great!"

                "We're really in trouble now," Ken sighed,"This is the end."

                "Calm down," Michael said, rubbing his forehead,"We need to think of a plan, not sit here and act like we've already lost!"

                "It is the end," Davis mumbled,"We're all going to die."

                "Davis," Veemon spoke up,"What's wrong? In the time we've known each other, I didn't get the impression that you were like this."

                "I'm sorry," he said,"It's just that...that Digidestined girl that was partnered with the Alruamon, she kind of reminds me of my sister."

                The others were silent for a few seconds. Mina approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder,"You miss your sister because you haven't seen her in such a long time, don't you?"

                Davis nodded. "Ever since the day I became trapped in the Digital World, I've thought about her every day."

                Mina smiled warmly, which brought some comfort to the Master of Courage. "You and your sister will meet each other very soon."

                "What?" Davis shouted,"Are you sure?"

                Mina nodded. "Sometimes I experience certain....feelings, and I am certain that she is close."

                "M..maybe she's in Modum!" Davis shouted,"but, she's not a Digidestined. What is she doing here?"

                Michael frowned. "Davis," he Swede hope you find your sister, but, don't get your hopes up too high."

                Davis frowned this time. "Why are you always so cold all the time?"

                "Davis," Veemon cautioned him.

                Michael just crossed his arms and turned away from them. "Let's just focus on trying to locate the other stones, but we have no idea where any of them are."

                "Wait," Noriko said,"We know the Dark Masters are here, so maybe they know where the other stones are."

                Michael nodded. "That's a good idea, but how do we know where the Dark Masters are?"

                "Izzy can probably find a way to track their unique digital signals," Mina said.

                "Then we'll wait here for him and Kari to return," Michael said, turning his head back towards the church building,"I would really like to......"

                "You would really like to what?" Wormmon asked, jumping onto Ken's shoulder.

                "Michael?" Betamon asked. He looked up to see his human partner was staring at the church with his mouth wide open. "What is it?" Betamon asked.

                Everyone turned their heads to try and see what Michael was speechless about. On what was left of the church roof was a teenage girl riding on top of an Airdramon, but that wasn't what was now causing everyone to gasp. "Michael," Noriko gasped,"That girl looks just like you!"

                The girl stared directly at Michael, then she and her Airdramon turned around and flew away. "I can't let her get away!" Michael said,"Betamon.."

                His Digimon nodded, then jumped over the ledge. "Betamon digivolve to Seadramon!" 

                "Veemon," Davis said, turning to his partner.

                "No!" Michael ordered as he jumped onto Seadramon,"You guys wait for Kari! I'm going alone!" Seadramon lurched back, then flew after Airdramon and the strange girl. Micheal's knuckles were bone white as he held onto Seadramon's back. "Don't lose them," he said.

                "Don't worry," Seadramon laughed slightly as the girl and her Airdramon led them out of the city,"I'm not going to!" 

                Agumon felt the familiar feeling of exiting the Digital Gate before he opened his   eyes. He was back in the computer room of the hideout. He ran down the hall to the living room and saw Anna and her Unimon, staring at the television, with Tai resting on the couch. "I got back from my training as soon as I got your message," Agumon huffed,"What happened?"

                He turned to the television set and his jaw dropped. "Devimon?"

                "That is Apocalymon," Tai answered,"He's a mega Digimon that's after after the Zhuqiomon stones, so he can reach his true Mega form, but, we have another problem to worry about."

                "What's that?" Agumon asked, watching the news report,"That guy floored Pegasusmon with one punch!"

                "The Dark Masters are back."

                "What?" Agumon asked. He looked at Anna and Unimon, both of whom nodded in agreement.

                "What do we do now?" Agumon asked,"Oikawa and the Digidestined are the least of our worries now."

                "There's nothing we can do," Tai said,"We've got to leave it up to Kari and the others." He sighed,"But, if The Dark Masters have returned, or if this 'Apocalymon' reaches his Mega form, then your strength is going to be needed. I want you to keep training, really push yourself. I know you can do it."

                Agumon nodded. "I'll do my best."

                Tai reached at his side and pulled out his Digivice. "I just hope this new Digivice has enough power to help. I need more cards though, all I've got is this 'strenght' card."

                Anna got up and pointed to Tai's card, then at herself. "You want to look for more?"

                She nodded.

                "Oh, thank you, but, I wouldn't know where to send you to search."

                Anna nodded sadly, then sat down again.

                Tai sighed and turned to look out the window to the night sky. "_It's so dark out there,"_ he thought,_"And somewhere out there in the darkness, Piedmon's waiting for me, and I'm just like that scared little kid who's afraid of the monsters in his closet. But I'm not that little kid anymore, and I've got to face my fears. I can't run away. I've got to be ready, and I've got to destroy him this time, for good!" _

                Apocalymon, inside of his Devimon form, grinned with delight as he stared at the city in the valley below him. He licked his lips and chuckled. "There is a Zhuqiaomon stone somewhere nearby, I can sense it!"

                He was about to jump off of the rock cliff, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked to the right and saw two figures walked into a cave inside the mountain he was standing on. "That was a human with a Gatomon," he said to himself,"I wonder if she's after the Zhuqioamon Stones, also?" He heard a nose above him. "Hmm?" he asked, looking up to the sky. He jumped behind one of the large trees, and watched as two other figures landed outside of the cave. "Another Digidestined, and this one with a Pharoahomon. Wait.....I recognize him, he's Ukyo Oikawa, the overthrown ruler of the Digital World, what's he doing here?" He heard more noises from above. "Now what?" he sneered, looking upward,"It's that Digidestined, T.K. Takashi, and he's brought some friends along with him, interesting."

                Apocalymon watched as the Digidestined flew overhead. "What luck, they missed me entirely" he thought, as he jumped off of the cliff,"Now, that city below is truly an eyesore, and it's about to be wiped off the map!"

                Seadramon slowly descended onto the desert floor. Micheal jumped off and stared at the large rock mesa. "I think she walked into that cave," he said,"Are you ready?"

                Seadramon nodded, then regressed to Betamon."Let's go."

                Micheal slowly walked into the cave to the large dome shaped inside of the mesa. The walls had smaller doorways that opened to rock paths that lead to the sand floor. Stalagties and stalagmites were decorated across the ceilings and the floors. "There's no one here," Betamon said, looking around,"Where did she go?"

                "So, you've returned."

                Micheal and Betamon jumped back slightly as the strange girl walked out from one of the doorways that was on the floor level, behind her trailed a Betamon. "Who are you?" Micheal demanded,"Why do you look like me?"

                "That is the way we all look," she said.

                "'We'?" Betamon asked.

                The girl pointed her hand to the ceiling. Micheal and Betamon looked up and gasped. Slowly walking out of all the doorways were teenage boys and girls all with the same face, eyes and hair, but the most striking similarity was their Digimon partners, all Betamons.

                "What the..?" Michael asked, his eyes openening wide,"How can this be? You all look like me? What's going on here?"

                "Do we look like you," the girl asked,"Or do you look like us?"

                "What's that suppose to mean?" Michael demanded," Who are you?"

                "My name is Melissa," the girl said,"and we are the Nereids"

                "The Nereids?"

                "Yes."

                "Okay, Melissa," Michael said,"Explain to me why we all look the same? Are we clones or something?"

                "A clone is an exact genetic duplicate, however, scince the Nereids are different genders, we are not clones in the literate sense."

                "Then what are you?" he asked.

                Melissa stood silent as a loud bell tolled in the distance. The Nereids on the top started to return back through the tunnels. "Where are they going?" Michael asked.

                "Lord Lucifer is calling us," Melissa said,"We must return." She and her Betamon turned around and started walking out the doorway on the bottom level. 

                "Wait!" Michael cried, running after Melissa,"Wait, I have some questions that I want answered!" He followed the tunnel until he exited the rock mesa. "Hey, where did you....wow..."

                Once he exited the tunnel, he found himself in a green valley surrounded on all sides by more mountains. Inside of the green valley was what appeared to be a large white metallic dragon. "What is that, some sort of ship?"

                "Never mind that!" Betamon said,"Look at who's comming out of it!"

                Michael stared down and saw the Nerieds, lead by Melissa, standing in front of a platform that extended from the neck to the ground. Three figures were walking down the platform. Once Michael saw them, he grabbed Betamon and dove behind a boulder.  "The Dark Masters..."Micheal mumbled, peering over the top of the large rock,"But, still no Metalseadramon."

                Betamon gasped as Piedmon, Machinedramon and Puppetmon suddenly hovered into the air and flew away. "Michael, look, they're leaving."

                "This is our chance," he said, standing up,"The Nerieds just went inside, this must be the Dark Masters' base here. Let's go get the others."

                Joe looked over Aquillamon's shoulder at the ground zooming past them. He grabbed his mouth, then quickly shot his head onto the large bird's back. "Joe," Aquillamon shouted,"Don't you dare throw up on me again!"

                "Don't worry," he said, taking a few deep breaths,"I'll...I'll be fine."

                At the front of the group, T.K. sighed as he struggled to hand onto Angemon's grip. "I sure miss your Pegasusmon form."

                "So...do....I..." Angemon breathed heavily,"You're a lot heavier this way."

                "Hey..."

                "Don't whine," Mimi said, resting inside of Lillymon's grip,"I've got to ride like this all the time!"

                "Well, I'm sure you're a lot lighter then T.K." Lillymon groaned.

                "Thank you!" Mimi smiled.

                On Aquillamon's back, Joe and Cody looked at each other. "Girls.." they muttered.

                "What was that?" Yolei sneered, looking over her shoulder.

                "Guys," T.K. shouted, "Look at the ground."

                "A group of Numemon and Betamon operating a mining site in the side of the mountain, " Yolei said,"So what?"

                "Look at who is standing on that rock cliff."

                "It's a Skull Satanmon, a human, and the Dark Masters!" Joe cried, which caused everyone to shush him.

                "We can hide behind that rock mound over there, which can give us a perfect view of the entire dig site."

                "Let's go," Angemon order the Digimon as they dove behind the mound.

                Machinedramon lifted his head and looked around. "What is the matter, Lord Machinedramon?" the Skull Satanmon asked.

                "I thought I heard something....must be my imagination."

                "Yeah," Puppetmon mumbled,"You've always got your head in the clouds."

                "That is enough!" Piedmon shouted. "Barker and Skull Satanmon, continue your excavation until you find the stone."

                "Yes sir,"  he bowed.

                "The Dark Masters are employing Digidestined?" T.K. asked.

                "Those traitors!" Cody hissed.

                "Wait, there's a Zhuqioamon stone here?" June whispered as the Dark Masters left the dig site.

                "We've got to find it before the Dark Masters do."

                "Look!" Cody pointed to the sky,"It's the Digital Warriors."

                The Digidestined watched as Tai's Digital Warriors flew overhead, then landed behind a different dirt mound. "They're missing some members," Yolei said, counting off on her fingers.

                "Where is Kari?" T.K. asked.

                "What are they doing here?" Cody growled.

                "This looks like a real hot spot," Ken said,"It's a good thing you saw this place Wormmon."

                "I live to serve," he said with a little smile.

                "Who is that?" Davis asked, pointing to the Digimon that was starting to whip the Numemon. 

                "That is a Skull Satanmon," Michael said, looking over the top of the dirt mound,"What are they digging for?"

                "My guess is a stone," Izzy said, climbing to be able to see over the mound.

                "What should we do?" Taisuke asked.

                "First of all," Michael said,"You stay here."

                Taisuke frowned and crossed his arms.

                "Now," Michael said,"Let's wait until they actually _find_ the stone before we do anything."

                "Why?" Davis asked.

                "Because as soon as they have the stone, then we'll make our move, and grab it!"

                Kari sighed to herself as she walked inside the cavern. "What are we doing here?" Gatomon asked, looking up at her human partner.

                Kari ignored her as she studied the brown walls of the cave. "Kari!"

                "What?" she jumped.

                "Why are we exploring this cave?" Gatomon asked, calmly.

                "I...'sigh' I don't know. I don't even know anymore," she looked to the ground,"What am I really doing? Why am I even here?"

                Gatomon smiled slightly. "I know why you keep talking about all the metaphysical questions," she said, closing her eyes and opening up her hands,"You're worried about what happened to your Light powers, right?"

                Kari turned around to face her,"No, I know what happened to the Crest and Digi-metal of Light, I destroyed them."

                "What?" Gatomon asked.

                 Kari looked to the ground as she spoke,"When we were fighting the Digidestined, when I was fighting T.K., I....I really wanted him to be stop, I didn't want to kill him, but, I really..._really_ wanted to defeat him." She sighed again,"T.K. was my friend, and because I betrayed our friendship, I betrayed the Light.powers, that's why they were destroyed."

                "Kari..." Gatomon said, placing her paw on her friends leg.

                "That's why I can't take the powers of Courage," she said,"Because they belong to Tai, and I would betray them like I did the powers of Light."

                Gatomon wasn't sure what to say. She wanted to comfort her partner, but she knew that Kari was right, and she didn't know how to help her cope with that. Instead, she decided to give her some time alone. She started to explore the cave walls, when something caught the corner of her eye. She turned to the right and spied a crack in the wall. She ran over and saw a perfect ball shaped stone resting inside. She reached in and grabbed the stone. When she pulled it out, her face lit up. "Kari!" she cried,"Look what I found!"

                "Is that a Zhuqiomon Stone?" she asked, running over to her,"It is, isn't it! Good job!" She reached down and rubbed her Digimon's head,"Let's get back to the others."

                She turned and started to exit the cave, when two figures appeared in front of the cave door."Oikawa.." Kari mumbled.

                Blossumon frowned to herself as she got up from the chair and started to pace the waiting room for the twelfth time. "Where is he?"

                "Calm down, Blossumon," Frigimon said from the corner of the room, where he was making a small snowman out of a pile of snow in his hands.

                "Yes, Lieutenant," Skull Mearamon said,"Don't get so worked up over having to wait a couple of hours for the Commander."

                Blossumon shot him a glance,"Don't forget, I outrank you."

                One of the two doors in the room flew open. "Commander," Blossumon said as Andromon walked out,"What is our mission."

                Andromon's face displayed no emotion as he spoke. "Geni is very displeased over Sora's decision to lower the importance of apprehending the Digital Warriors. He has decided to take matters into his own hands. We are being sent to Modem to apprehend the criminals."

                "What about the Digidestined." 

                "If any of them get in our way," Andromon said,"We are to apprehend them as well."

                Back at the dig site, Barker shouted as he smashed his whip into the ground. "Get to work, you lazy Numemon!" He sighed to himself as he watched the Numemon throw their hands into the air, and start to work even harder. "I would wage war on the gods themselves to put down this blasted whip!"

                "Lord Barker," one of the Numemon said, waddling over to him with a round object in his hands,"We have found one of the stones."

                Skull Satanmon smiled wickedly. "Excellent," he grinned as Barker grabbed the stone from the Numemon's hand.

                "Two down," he smiled,"Three to go."

                "Don't bet on it!" Davis shouted as he charged into Barker,"The Dark Masters aren't getting anymore Zhuqioamon Stones!"

                Barker hissed in pain as he grabbed Davis's head and flung him over to where the other Digital Warriors were standing. Davis quickly jumped to his feet and stood his ground. "Hand over that stone, Barker, or whatever your name is!" Ken demanded.

                "Yeah, you're not leaving with that stone!" Izzy cried,"Just hand it over!"

                "I'm not handing over anything," Barker laughed,"Numemon, Airdramon, attack!"

                "You're going to do this the hard way, aren't you?" Michael smiled,"Fine, let's go!"

                "Betamon digivolve to Seadramon!"

                "Exveemon..."

                "Stingmon...."

                "....DNA Digivolve to Paildramon!"

                "Agumon digivolve to Mearamon!"

                "Kunemon digivolve to Kuwagamon!"

                "Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

                "You guys handle the Digimon," Davis told their digital partners,"We'll take care of Barker."

                The Digimon nodded, and jumped in to battle the Numemon and Airdramon, but they were soon joined by the Digimon partners of Sora's Digidestined forces. "What are you guys doing here?" Paildramon asked.

                "The question is, what are you doing here?" Angemon asked,"This is our fight."

                "Yeah, back off!" Armadillomon said, swatting back a Numemon into a group of them.

                "We can handle this," Davis said to the Digidestined humans when they arrived.

                "You are still wanted criminals, Master of Courage," June warned him,"We can still arrest you."

                "Don't bet on it, Mask!" Davis laughed.

                "You are totally impossible!" June shouted.

                "Why are we arguing with ourselves?" Cody asked,"We outnumber Barker twelve to one!"

                "Cody's right," Mimi said,"Let's take that stone."

                Barker took a step back. "Isn't this just slightly unfair?"

                "When have your bosses, the Dark Masters, ever been fair?" Joe asked.

                "So you know I work for them, huh?"

                "Why are they after the stones?" Michael demanded.

                "For power, why else?" Barker laughed, shrugging his shoulders,"Once they get all the Zhuqioamon Stones, they'll have enough power to take over both worlds!"

                "They're still the same as always, I see," Mimi muttered.

                "We're not going to let the Dark Masters succeed in their plans!" Noriko said,"I had no choice but to stand by and watch my father destroy the Digital World, I will not be so helpless again!"

                "If all the guys tackle him, we should get the stones, no problem!" T.K. said.

                "I agree," Micheal said,"Let's go!"

                The guys nodded, then charged forward. Barker waited until all of the males were right in front of him before he jumped into the air. All of the guys crashed into one another, except for T.K.. He stopped short, keeping himself from being entangled with the other guys, then reached into the air and grabbed hold of Barker's ankle, throwing him into the ground. While Skull Satanmon was busy fighting along side of the Airdramon and Numemon, his partner was being robbed by T.K., who simply grabbed the stone out of Barker's hand.

                "Digidestined!" he shouted,"Retreat! We've got what we came for!"

                Angemon nodded, then broke off his battle with the group of Airdramon, and joined T.K. on the ground. "We've got the stone," he said,"Let's get out of here!"

                "You've got it!" Angemon said. He grabbed T.K., then quickly flew into the air. The other Digidestined piled onto Aquillamon seconds before he flew after Angemon. 

                Joe looked over his shoulder at the Digital Warriors. "You guys had better leave as well."

                Noriko looked down to where Barker was slowly getting back onto his feet. "I think maybe he's right," Oikawa's daughter said, looking at the others,"It might be a good idea to get out of here, now."

                "Paildramon!" Davis shouted.

                "Give us a ride!" Ken added.

                The DNA Digimon flew to the ground and lifted up Davis and Ken, while Noriko, Mina and Mina's Agumon, jumped onto Kuwagamon's back, with Izzy, Taisuke, Taisuke's Agumon, Micheal and Betamon on Kabuterimon. They quickly flew after the Digidestined, dodging energy blasts from the Airdramon. 

                "Stop them!" Barker shouted, clenching his fists,"Don't let them escape! Get me that stone!"

                "Leave it to me, Greg," Skull Satanmon laughed, holding out his staff,"Nail Bone!"

                His energy blast fired from the top of his staff up into the sky. Kabuterimon, Kuwagamon and Paildramon moved out of the way, but the energy attack slammed into Aquillamon, causing him to wobble fiercely in the air, throwing Cody off his back. "Cody!" Armadillomon shouted.

                "Cody!" Yolei shouted,"Aquillamon, get him!"

                "I'll never make it in time," he said, turning around,"I'm not going to make it."

                Mimi watched Cody spiraling towards the ground, then nodded to herself. "Don't worry, Cody, I'll save you!" She reached down to the bottom of her brown shirt, then flung it off. Behind her, Joe quickly covered up his eyes. However, being a guy, he snuck a peek. He was both relived and disappointed when he saw that Mimi was wearing a black tank top underneath her thick long sleeve brown shirt. He watched Mimi take a deep breath, then jump off.

                "Mimi!" he screamed,"What are you doing?"

                Mimi moved her arms to her side, and placed her legs together, making her fall even faster. She soon caught up with Cody, and wrapped her arms around him. As the ground moved ever closer, Mimi started to groan with pain. Seconds later a pair of large white wings appeared from her back. They started flapping, bringing Mimi and Cody safely into the air.

                "What the-?" June asked.

                "That girl can fly?" Davis gasped,"She can fly?"

                "I've never seen anything like this...." Ken mumbled.

                Down on the ground, Barker watched as Mimi landed back on Aquillamon. "What just happened?" Skull Satanmon asked, watching as the Digidestined and Digital Warriors vanished from sight,"Did that girl just grow wings?"

                "Yes," Barker said, rubbing his chin,"She may be the one that we need..."

                "Oikawa and Mummymon," Kari mumbled,"What are you doing here?"

                The evil Digidestined grinned. "I can ask you the same question."

                Kari quickly shoved the Zhuqioamon stone into her pocket,"Why nothing at all."

                "Really?" Oikawa laughed.

                "Listen to me," Kari said,"We need to talk."

                "About what?" Oiakwa asked, crossing his arms.

                "Why you fought my brother, he saw you disappear in a flying saucer! And you made it seem like you knew who sent it!"

                "I remember the flying saucer," Oikawa said,"But I do not remember giving any indication that I knew who was behind it."

                _"That's not true,"_ Kari thought,"_But, Oikawa really believes it for some reason, what's going on?"_

" However," Oikawa continued," I did find out that some woman named Krake sent the ship, with orders from her boss to find the stone that I had."

                "Did you give it to her?"

                "Of course not, but, now that I know the stones are the lost Zhuqioamon stones, I know of the power they hold. Give me the one that was inside this cave."

                "Not a chance!" Kari said.

                Oikawa laughed,"Mummymon," he grinned,"Please, take the stone."

                "As you wish," Mummymon laughed, lurching forward.

                "Gatomon," Kari said.

                Her Digimon nodded, and jumped in front of Kari. "Gatomon digivolve to.......hey, what happened? I'm still me!"

                "The crest," Kari mumbled, sadly,"Without some sort of crest, you can't digivolve to Ultimate." She fell onto her knees,"I forgot. What have I done? I've messed up everything..."

                "Kari..." Gatomon said.

                "Could you have your moral battle later?" Mummymon asked,"If you give us the stone now, I promise we'll just leave you alone."

                Kari didn't move from where she was kneeling on the ground, so Gatomon turned around and closed her paw,"I'll never let you get that stone!" She charged forward.

                "Bring it on!" Mummymon laughed.

                Gatomon charged forward and slammed her fist into Mummymon's face. The Ultimate staggered back for a second, then swung his fist into Gatomon, throwing her into the ground. Gatomon jumped back up and slammed her foot into the side of  Mummymon's head. Oikawa's Digimon tried to grab Kari's Digimon, but she was already on the ground. She jumped back into the air and started swing her fists,"Lightning Paw!"

                Mummymon stumbled backwards as Gatomon repeatedly slammed her fists into his stomach. He raised his large gun and fired, sending Gatomon flying into the left wall. Mummymon started laughing. "That was kind of easy."

                "Not it wasn't!" Gatomon shouted, charging forward again. She began to pound Mummymon in the face. 

                "Cut it out!" Mummymon shouted.

                Gatomon slammed her foot into Mummyon's jaw one last time, and was about to fall back to the ground, but Oikawa's Digimon reached up and grabbed her.

                "Now I've got you!" Mummymon grinned as he started to squeeze into Gatomon, causing her to groan in pain.

                "Don't...know....how...much longer....I...can...hold...on..." she panted.

                "Finish her off so we can take that stone!" Oikawa ordered.

                Kari looked up from where she was kneeling on the ground. When she saw Mummymon digging his fingers into Gatomon's body, her heart started pounding. "Gatomon!" she cried,"You've got to fight!"

                Mummymon started laughing. "I don't think she can even hear you. Her screaming is quite loud." He grinned to himself as he moved his right hand away from Gatomon, then slammed it down, ripping off her right arm and most of her left side.

                Kari watched as Gatomon's digital particles started to break away from she body, filling the inside of the cave. "Gatomon!" she screamed, closing her eyes. When she opened them, she found herself in a totally different place, a dark place filled with floating symbols of Light and Courage, and in the center of the spinning symbols was Gatomon, floating in the void with her right side missing.

                "Gatomon..?" she asked.

                "Kari..." she moaned,"We've got to fight. We can't let them win."

                "But...but Gatomon," she protested,"I'm...I'm a failure. I messed everything up!"

                "Then you've got to fix it. Come on, you can't just let things stay like this! So you fell off the bicycle? So what? Get back on and start over! If you keep moping like this, then you're going to mess things up even more!"

                "You're right!" Kari said, throwing her head back,"Gatomon....Gatomon I've been a coward, and I'm sorry! I...I _am_ the Digidestined of Courage now, and it's high time I act like it. I left the Crest of Courage with Taisuke, but, there is one thing that I can still use...." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the orange Digi-egg. "Digi-armor energize!"

                The remainder of Gatomon's body started to glow. "What the-?" Mummymon asked, as the Digital particles pulled back into Gatomon's destroyed body. Her body burst with orange light.

                "What is going on?" Oikawa asked.

                "Gatomon armor digivolve to......Lynxmon! The Fires of Courage!"

                Mummymon and Oikawa gasped as they stared at fire beast in front of them. "W..what happened to her?" Mummymon gasped.

                "She digivolved using the Digi-metal of Courage," Kari said, standing up,"And she's ready to take you out!"

                "Don't bet on it," Mummymon laughed,"Mummymon digivolve to...."

                Before Mummymon could finish is digivolution, Lynxmon had slammed her massive paw into Mummymon's face. He howled in pain as he staggered back. "You're going to pay for that!" he yelled, raising his gun and pointing it right at her,"You're finished!"

                Just before he pulled the trigger, Lynxmon opened her mouth and shot out a stream of fire that slammed into Mummymon, causing him to crash into Oikawa and sent both of them flying out of the cave.

                "Lynxmon, you did it!" Kari cheered, running over to her.

                "No, Kari," she said,"It was you. Once you came out of your depression, and were determined to fight, that's when the Digi-metal of Courage became activated. Wanting to fight, even in the face of losing everything, is the mark of true courage. You _are_ worthy of the Crest of Courage."

                Kari smiled. "Thanks."

                "Now, let's get back to the others," Lynxmon said, lying on the ground.

                "Uh..." Kari hesitated, looking at the flames on her Digimon's back,"Are you sure?"

                "Don't worry, my flames will only harm those that I do not trust. You do trust me, don't you?" Lynxmon asked.

                Kari smiled, and jumped onto her back,"Of course. Let's go."

                Outside the cave, Apocalymon stood on a rock cliff, where he had watched the entire battle. "Unbelievable," he mumbled to himself,"The powers of Friendship and Courage may be stronger than Hope and Light. I did not think it possible." He started to rub his jaw,"I wonder if they will be able to reach their Mega forms." He suddenly shot his head up to the very top of the mountain, where he saw four figures watching Kari and Lynxmon run back to Modum City. "Who are they?" he asked himself.

                The four figures on the top of the mountain were two teenage human boys, with what appeared to be a dog/rabbit mixture at one of the boy's feet, and a large bulky robotic creature standing behind the other. This boy turned to the other and said,"T.K. Takashi and Kari Kamiya have completely that once belonged to their bothers." He sighed,"I hope we know what we're doing, Henry."

                "So do I, Kazu," the one with the dog/rabbit said,"So do I."

                Back in Modum City, the Digital Warriors had hidden themselves inside of a darkened alley.

                "Where is she?" Michael asked, as he paced the alley,"Where can she be?"

                "You said Kari just needed some time alone, right?" Noriko asked,"I'm sure she's fine."

                "That's doesn't make me feel any better," Michael muttered as he plopped down on a dirty couch.

                "Why is some one throwing this out?" Mina asked, looking at the couch,"This is still perfectly fine."

                Michael smiled slightly at her.

                "How did that hot girl grow those wings?" Davis asked,"That's what I want to know."

                "Her name is Mimi," Izzy said,"And I have no idea. I've know her for eight years, but I had no idea she had those. Everything we thought we knew is coming apart. What's going on here?"

                Veemon sighed, then heard his stomach growl. He started blushing, "Can we get something to eat?"

                "I'm with him," Mina's Agumon said,"I'm starving."

                "Alright," Michael said, getting up,"Let's go, Taisuke."

                They started filing out of the alley, when Michael turned around again. "Taisuke," he called, "Come on, we're going to get something to eat."

                There was no answer.

                "Taisuke.." he called, as Tentomon hovered down the alley,"Taisuke!"

                "He's not here!" Tentomon cried,"Taisuke and his Agumon are gone!"

                _Next: Apocalymon decides to practice his destructive powers by attacking a small town. Meanwhile, children are missing all across the Digidestined populated Modum City, and now that number includes Taisuke Kamiya. The Digital Warriors have trouble searching, however, and the Dark Masters army invades the city, with the Digidestined and Geni's Restoration! With all sides fighting one another, are they going to be able to save Taisuke, and Oikawa, who has come face to face with the true Dark Masters? Find out next!_


	16. Charecter Bio

NAME: Taichi Kamiya

ALIAS: Tai, Cyborg(?)

BIO: Tai was the leader of the Digidestined until they faced the last Dark Master, Piedmon. While it seemed that he won that battle, he was aparently killed. During the end of Oikawa's rein, two mysterious being called the Firemaster and the Cyborg, claiming to be Tai, appeared. Each one then journey with the Master of Courage, Kari, and Ken to the destroyed city of Santa Carea to fight Datamon, during which time a true Tai appeared, unsure of whether he was the Cyborg or Firemaster. He then journeyed to earth to fight Oikawa, who escaped in a flying saucer against his will. During the battle, he received a strange new Digivice, that was able to use certain cards to modify his Digimon. Sora and the rest of the Digidestined now think that he let Oikawa escape, and are searching for him. He is now the leader of the Digital Warriors, and is currently recuperation from injuries he sustained while fighting Oikawa.

NAME: General Yamato Ishida

ALIAS: Matt

BIO: Matt is the rival of Tai for power and love. When they fought the Dark Master in the Digital World, Matt became Sora's boyfriend, even though he knew that Tai was in love with her. He is the second in command of the Digidestined, and has aspirations for becoming the leader. He framed Tai for the escape of Oikawa, placing Sora against him. He was the first to fight the mysterious Rika, and received from her the same Digivice and cards as Tai. He is currently searching for the hidden location of his rival.

NAME:Queen Commander Sora Takenouchi

ALIAS: None

BIO: Sora is the leader of the Digidestined, and the girlfriend of Matt. She once had feelings for Tai, and may still love him, but she is currently trying to punish Tai for what she believes is his crime of letting Oikawa escape. Having fought Oikawa for seven years, she is now a hard core fighter. Her leadership may soon be in jeopardy, as Matt is planning his coup.

NAME: Hikari Kamiya

ALIAS: Kari

BIO: Kari is the only sister of Tai Kamiya. When her brother 'died' during his fight with Piedmon, he gave her the Crest of Courage, which she used to activate the latent digivolving powers in her own Crest of Light. She was the first to succeed from the Digidestined when they were ready to capture Tai. While on Modem, her Crest of Light was destroyed, and she completely took the position of Digidestined of Courage.

NAME: Takeru Takashi

ALIAS:T.K.

BIO: Like Kari, T.K. is very loyal to his older sibling. He was the Digidestined of Hope, until his own Crest of Hope was destroyed. While on Modem, he found the Digi-metal of Friendship, and then received the Crest of Friendship. He is currently trying to search for Apocalymon, to keep him from destroying cities inside of Modem.

NAME: Michael Barton

ALIAS: none as we know

BIO: Michael knows very little of his past, only that he and Betamon were found outside the Digital Town of Santa Carea with no memory of his past. He took up residence in the city and lived there while Oikawa sent his digging team to a cave outside the city. He aided the Cyborg Tai Kamiya, Izzy and Ken in searching for the artifact hidden inside the cave. He was away from the city was destroyed by the Datamon and destroyed his right-hand man, Devimon. With nothing left for him, he joined the Digital Warriors with Kari, Ken and Izzy. While on Modem, he discovered a group of older teenage boys and girls called the Nereids, who are identical to him.

NAME: Daisuke Motomiya

ALIAS: Davis, Master of Courage

BIO:Davis was the son of a weapons expert, who was designing a powerful new weapon to be used against Oikawa. Davis returned home one night to find his father murdered and his weapon plans destroyed. He and his older sister then went to live with their grandparents. He was home alone during a bad earthquake that destroyed his home. He was pulled into the Digital World seconds before the house was totally destroyed, leaving his grandparents to assume he had been killed. While in the Digital World, Davis discovered that his father's weapon was being used by Arukennimon. He found Tai's old Digive and became the Digidestined partner of Tai's Agumon. Calling himself the Master of Courage, he attempted to destroyed Arukennimon. While in Santa Carea, his own Digivice activated as his true Digimon partner, Veemon appeared. He journey to Earth with the others to fight Oikawa's invasion force. With Ken's help, their Digimon were able to Digivolve to Paildramon and destroy Arukennimon. He is currently searching for the Zhuqioamon stones with the other Digital Warriors and searching for his sister, whom he knows is in the Digital Warriors.

NAME: Ken Ichijoji

ALIAS: none

BIO: Ken was a Digidestined that Oikawa hired to lead the excavation of the Santa Carea cave. He became friends with Michael and Izzy, and was fooled by the Cyborg. He journey back to File Island to warn the Digidestined at the time when Diaboromon arrived. He journeyed with Diaboromon, Davis, and Kari to Santa Carea to stop the Datamon. Afterwards, he helped Davis destroy Arukennimon and journeyed with the Digital Warriors to Modum to search for the Zhuqioamon Stones.

NAME: Koushiro Izumi

ALIAS: Izzy

BIO: Izzy was one of the original Digidestined, and helped to build the Digidestined base on File Island. He was assigned to check out the Cyborg Tai Kamiya, and helped to search for the artifact in the Santa Carea cave. He was captured by Datamon and was rescued by Kari and Gatomon. He stopped the rocket that was going to destroy the File Island base, and helped stop Oikawa's invasion. He joined the Digital Warriors and journey to Modum with the others.

NAME: June Motomiya

ALIAS: Mask

BIO: June is the older sister of Davis Motomiya, and was the only one in her family who believed he was still alive after the earthquake that destroyed their home. During Oikawa's invasion, her face was badly burned, and she is now required to wear a burn mask, hiding her true face. She was part of the Digidestined that fought against the Digital Warriors, and she herself fought the Master of Courage, her own brother. However, because of her mask, and Davis's appearance change due to Tai's Digivice, they did not recognized each other, also, the Digital Warriors do not know her real name, and the Digidestined do not know the Master of Courage's real name. Despite that, she still believes her brother is alive.

NAME: Mimi Tachikawa

ALIAS: None

BIO: Mimi was one of the original Digidestined, and a bit of a winner. After losing both of her parents and fighting against Oikawa for seven years, she toughen up and became a warrior. She and her Digimon destroyed the first of Oikawa's Dark Lords, Plagemon. She is part of the Digidestined that journey to Modem, to search for Oikawa and the Digital Warriors. During a battle against a Dark Digidestined, she revealed that she had large wings growing from her back.

NAME: Joe Kido

ALIAS: none

BIO: Joe was a member of the original Digidestined, and helped to create many of the Digidestined's medical equipment. He is one of the Digidestined that journeyed to Modem to search for Oikawa and the Digital Warriors.

NAME: Miyako Inoue

ALIAS: Yolei

BIO: One of the newer Digidestined commanders, she took on the lead of science officer after Izzy joined the Digital Warriors. She is very smart, and is very much like Mimi. She cares for many people and his usually able to understand how they are feeling, though so times she ignores that feeling.

NAME: Iori Hida

ALIAS: Cody

BIO:  Cody is the youngest of the commanding Digidestined. He has a very strong sense of justice and is determined to bring the Digital Warriors to prison for their crimes.

NAME: Noriko Oikawa

ALIAS: None

BIO: Noriko is the daughter of Oikawa and was liberated from him by the Digidestined during the Digital World festival. She is currently a member of the Digital Warriors, and is starting to experience strange dreams which she believes are her father's memories.

NAME: Mina

ALIAS: none

BIO: A Digidestined from India, who joined the Digital Warriors. She is a Priestess, and has some computer training.

NAME:Anna Vassil

ALIAS: None

BIO: Anna was the only member of the Digital Warriors who remained behind to guard Tai while he recovers from his injuries while fighting Oikawa, becoming his sort of bodyguard. She is very loyal, and will do anything to protect Tai.

NAME: Uyko Oikawa

ALIAS: none known

BIO: While not much is known about his past, Oikawa was the ruler of the Digital World for five years. It appears that he entered the Digital World after the Dark Masters were overthrown, and attempted to bring order to the what was left. He quickly gained power and ruled for five years, before discovering a strange stone in the Santa Carea cave. He then attempted to conquer earth, at which time he was defeated by Tai Kamiya. He was then taken to an area in Digital Space by a strange space ship and met a woman named Krake, who told him the story of the Zhuqiaomon Stones. He escaped to Modem to search for the others. Strange dreams and memories he has recently began to experience suggested there is a strange experience in his past that he has tried to suppress, or was forgotten.

NAME: Rika

ALIAS: unknown

BIO: Very little is known about this strange young teenager. She appeared to challenge Matt, only to give him a strange Digivice with a pack of card, like she has. She seems to have some connection with Matt, and her Digimon, Renamon, has called her a Princess, but where this is simply a name or a formal title is not known. Her story, however, is about to be brought to light.


	17. Timeline

TIME LINE

                -DATE UNKNOWN

                 Digital World is created.

                -1970

                -Ukyo Oikawa is born

                1970-2000

                -at some point Oikawa enters the Digital World and fights the Digimon Kimeramon with two other Digidestined.

                1988

                -Joe Kido is born

                1989

                -Taichi Kamiya, Yamato Ishida, Mina Aishuwayra, Anna Vassil, and Derek Hogan are born

                1990

                -Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Koushiro Izumi, and Catherine DeGual are born

                1991

                -June Motomiya is born, Noriko Oikawa is believed to be born

                1992

                -Hikari Kamiya, Takeru Takashi, Daisuke Motomiya, Miyako Inoue and Ken Ichijoji are born

                1996

                -Tai, Matt, Mimi, Sora, Izzy, Joe, T.K. and Kari view a Greymon battling a Parrotmon in Heighten View Terrace, making them Digidestined.

                1997

                -Iori Hida, Rosa Hernadez are born

                2000

                -The Dark Masters began to plot their conquest of the Digital World. The Digidestined are pulled through a Digital Gate at camp. They land on File Island and begin their quest, by destroying Devimon.

                -After gathering their Crest, the Digidestined defeat Etemon. Tai is brought back to Earth momentarily. The rest of the Digidestined disband.

                -Tai returns and begins to reunite the Digidestined. After rejoining, they journey back to Earth through Myotismon's gate to search for the Eight Child.

                -Kari is revealed as the Eight Child. With her help, the Digidestined defeat Myotismon and return to the Digital World.

                -The Dark Masters, meanwhile, have taken control of the Digital World. The Digidestined fight and defecate them. During the battle with Piedmon, Tai Kamiya is killed.

                -Daisuke Motomiya, and children from all over the world witness the battle, making them Digidestined.

                -The Digidestined bury Tai and return to Earth.

                -Oikawa gathers Arukennimon, Diaboromon, Plagemon, and Milleniumon. Together, they start to conquer the Digital World.

                -The Digidestined are notified of the take-over. Kari leaves, and Sora becomes leader. The Digidestined start a war with Oikawa.

                2001

                -Taisuke Kamiya is born

                -Michael Barton is found outside the Digital town of Santa Carea, with no memory of his past.

                2005

                -The Digidestined are defeated by Oikawa's forces. They establish a resistance force with Genai's Restoration.

                -Davis Motomiya's mother dies. His father starts building a weapon to use against Oikawa. He is killed and Davis and June are sent to live with their grandparents. During an earthquake, Davis is pulled into the Digital world. He is assumed dead by those on Earth.

                2007

                -Davis finds Tai's Digivice and Digimon. Calling himself the Master of Courage, he starts a war against Arukennimon.

                -Matt meets a teenage super model named Rumiko. He starts to cheat on Sora, starting a relationship with Rumiko.

                -Diaboromon begins an operation to discover an artifact that he believes is hidden in the Santa Carea Cave.

                -Three beings appear: the Master of Courage, the Firemaster, and the Cyborg. 

                -The Firemaster hunts down and destroys the Ghost Gang

                -The Digidestined rescue Noriko Oikawa. Diaboromon battles Kari, and realizes that he has been used by Oikawa and wants to help.

                -The Cyborg meets Michael, Ken, and Izzy. They discover the artifact in the cave, but Datamon attacks, destroying the city.

                -A badly damaged Ken and Cyborg fly to the Digidestined.to warn them. 

                -Diaboromon regresses to Koromon and joins Kari, Master of Courage, and Ken to stop the Cyborg.

                -A mysterious girl named Rika appears and fights Matt.

                -The Firemaster is apparently revealed as Tai, but so is the Cyborg.

                -Wargreymon returns and defeats the Datamon.

                -Oikawa invades Earth. Catherine DeGual finds her Digimon partner, as does June Motomiya. During a battle, her face is badly burned, requiring her to wear a burn mask.

                -The Digidestined destroy Plagemon, but her poison damages their Digimon badly. Kari's group arrives and destroys Arukennimon and Milleniumon. Tai arrives and defeats Oikawa, who is kidnapped by a flying saucer. Catherine's report is the only coverage of the battle.

                -The Digidestined bring Tai up on charges for allowing Oikawa to escape. Kari, Michael, Izzy, Ken, Davis, Anna, Mina and Noriko join Tai, becoming the Digital Warriors.

                -Both sides determine that Oikawa has journeyed to the Land of Modem to search for the other Zhuqioamon stones. When they arrive, they battle, only to have Sora call of her forces.

                -The Digidestined arrive in Modem City and meet the mayor, Daruna.

                -Apocalymon introduces himself.

                -The Dark Masters and Daemon appear and steal the stone that Daruna has.

                -T.K.'s Crest of Hope is destroyed and he mysteriously receives the Crest of Friendship. He finds another Zhuqioamon Stone.

                -Oikawa battles Rika, who leaves him wondering about his true identity.

                -Kari loses her Crest of Light and inherits the Crest of Courage. She finds another stone.

                -Sora moves the apprehension of the Digital Warriors as second priority to locating the Zhuqioamon Stones.

                -Matt plots to overthrow Sora.


	18. Ch13: Battle Royale

A young woman with curly blond hair held a microphone close to her mouth as she spoke,"_Zis is Catherine DeGual reporting live. For zose of you juzt joing us, after ze Dark Masters ztole ze ztone from ze church in Modem City, ze Digidestined and ze Digital Warriors were about to battle, when Sora gave zem orders to fall back a second time and wait for T.K.  to search for Apocalymon._

_                T.K., meanwhile, waz speaking to Matt about Sora's orders, when Matt told his brother zat zey may need to overzrow Sora in order to find Tai. A young woman named Rumiko zen entered Matt's office, telling him zat she was pregnant wiz his child._

_                At a prezz conference, Sora explained that because of my news report, everyone knew about Apocalymon, and Sora zought zat was more important zen the aprehension of ze Digital Warriors. During the conference, Matt became aware zat Rika was disguised as one of ze reporters. When Matt saw her, she ran off._

_                Kari found another Zhuqioamon ztone, but Oikawa appeared to steal it. During ze battle, she came to terms wiz ze mistakes she had made and used ze Digi-metal of Courage to armor digivolve Gatomon into Lynxmon. Zey were able to defeate Oikawa and escape wiz ze stone, while Apocalymon looked on._

_                Back in Modem, Micheal discovered a group of Digidestined zat all were duplices of him, even down to zeir partnered Betamons. Zen, ze Digidestined and Digital Warriors, met up at a dig where a soldier for ze Dark Masters, a Digidestined named Barker and Skull Satanmon, waz searching for a Zhuqioamon ztone. when Mimi revealed zat she had large wings zat extended from her back. Ze Digital Warriors zen met back up at Modem City, only to discover zat Taisuke was missing._

"The desert air was fierce and dry, ripping the flesh, and burning the eyes. The sandstorm made perfect cover for the enemy. The spineless cowards ambushed us, destroying my platoon in a second. We fought back as best we could, but it was no use. Only a few of us survived, we managed to hide ourselves in the ruins of a desert temple."

                "The ruins were ancient, probably dating back to the early centuries, certainly far older than the arguments erupting between the warring countries in the desert war of the 1990's. I remarked at the irony of the situation. In another time, these long forgotten relics would have been marveled and carefully preserved; however, now they were just used as shields. As our battle waged on, I soon became the only one left. As I lay on the ground, hidden within the bodies of my fellow soldiers, with gunshots sounding all around me, I waited for the end, but it never came.

                As the enemy soldiers came ever closer to me, a miracle happened. A light broke forth in the sky, a glowing circle appeared-a gate-and out of it came a group of humans with wings, angels. They flew down from the air, bringing swift and merciless justice to my attackers. They used archaic weapons such as swords and cross bows, but, they were able to destroy my enemies. Once they were done, they left, back through the gate they appeared out of. At first I thought they had appeared to save me, but, I later determined that they were protecting something, something that was hidden beneath the temple ruins, something...powerful."

                The young man looked up from his hospital bed at the group of slightly older men and women standing around him. "When the rescue team found me, they brought me back to this hospital." He looked at the leader of the group, a man with glasses and black hair with a bluish tint. "I can trust you to keep my secret, can't I? Please, whatever is buried there, keep it under all that sand. Stop anyone who would uncover it. I can trust you, can't I, Mr. Wong?"

                The man with the glasses turned to the three other men, and the two women behind him on the right of the bed, then looked to the man that was standing alone on the left side of the bed. "You can trust us."

                The man in the hospital bed sighed. "Thank you, Mr. Tachikawa, thank you."

Chapter 13: Battle Royale

_                The Floramon ran as fast as she could through the forest. She didn't know how far away that monster was, but, she wasn't going to let that sicko get her. She was so focused on what was behind her, that she crashed into something._

_                Her heart started to beat with fear as she turned around. She screamed when she saw the Sukamon laughing there. He grabbed her arms and pushed her to the ground. "No use screaming, sweetheart," he said with a dopey laugh,"I'm still going to get my pleasure from you."_

_                The Floramon started to feel sick, when the Sukamon was suddenly thrown off her. She was completely confused as she got up and saw a figure drop down between her and her attacker. The figure wore a long cape, and carried a sword at his side, but, she recognized the goggles on his head. _

_                The figure glared down at the Sukamon. "You, are the worst kind of scum!" he said._

_                "Please, please," the Sukamon said, backing away,"Don't kill me, please!"_

_                "You would have kill this poor Floramon, right after you raped her!" the figure said, raising his hand,"And, for that, you must die!"_

_                He fired a ball of flame from his palms and blasted the Sukamon away. _

_                The Floramon back up slightly. "Y-you are...him, right?"_

_                "That is right," the figure said._

_                "B-but, you're dead," the Floramon said._

_                "No one can kill me," the figure said,"And evil will now know the vengeance of Tai Kamiya, the Fire Master!"_

Tai quickly sat up in bed, breathing heavily. "Tai," Agumon asked, sitting up in the chair next to his bed,"Are you okay?"

                "I...I had a dream," he said,"More like a nightmare..."

                "About what?" his faithful Digimon asked.

                Tai took a deep breath, then laid back against his pillow,"I....I think I'm having memories about when I was the Firemaster...."

                "Why are _you_ remembering it?"

                "I....there's something about these memories....like....like they're actually a part of me...." He turned to his Digimon,"Is that odd, or what?"

                     Agumon yawned. "Maybe."

                "We should get some sleep," Tai said.

                Agumon yawned again. "Good night Tai," he said, lying down in the chair.

                "Good night," Tai said, placing his head back against the pillow, however, he didn't fall asleep. He just stared at the ceiling. _"I can't fall asleep,"_ he thought,_"every time I close my eyes, I see those terrible images of those horrible thins that I did while in control of my body. I...I don't know what's wrong with me!"_

Matt hummed to himself as he leaned back in his office chair. He placed his hands behind his head and put his legs on his desk. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  A second later his intercom buzzed. "Mr. Ishida," his secretary said over the speaker,"Derek is here to see you."

                Matt sat up and pressed the button on the intercom. "Send him in." A moment later the door opened and a young man with a Crabmon walked in. "Ah, Derek."

                "You wanted to see me, General?" he asked in an Australian accent.

"Yes I did," Matt said, mentioning to the chair,"Tell me, what do you think of Sora's orders to place the apprehension of the Digital Warriors as second to stopping Apocalymon and the Dark Masters?"

                Derek thought for a moment, then said,"I think that if Taichi Kamiya really did allow Oikawa to escape, then he should be apprehended and imprisoned." 

                Matt tried very hard to hide his grin. "Derek, what I am about to ask you, I am asking you because I trust you."

                "I thank you, sir," Derek said.

                Matt nodded. "Yes, I, and others within the Digidestined, have become upset with Sora's leadership. With your help, we are planning to overthrow her, what do you say?"

                Derek hesitated. "I..I don't know..."

Matt nodded. "With T.K. in the feild, I need someone to lead the 'attack' here. I want that to be you."

                Derek turned to his Digimon, who just shrugged. He turned back to Matt. "Okay, General, I'm your man."

                Matt smiled. "Excellent. Thank you Derek. I will give you the word when I am ready to take command of the Digidestined forces."

                Derek nodded. "I will be ready."

                _"And Tai will finally get what's coming to him!"_ Matt grinned.

                Deep in the unexplored areas of the Digital World, inside the Land of Modem, a frustrated and confused Ukyo Oikawa slept, but it was not a peaceful sleep, but one that, once again, gave him troubled dreams.

                _The young man with fierce blond hair slammed his fist into the table. "When do we get paid?"_

_                "Peter is right," a young boy said,"We did our job, and now we want what we were promised."_

_                "Don't be so dishonest! Stop trying to cheat us!" a third voice joined in._

_                A man with long white hair sneered at them. "This, coming from a bunch of mercenaries! Ha! Nerez, Matsuki, and Oikawa, you three will all be paid, do not worry. I always pay for services rendered, and with the Tri-Warriors, it is services well rendered, ha ha ha!"_

_                "Then where is our money?" the young boy asked._

_                "It has been deposited into your Swiss Bank accounts," the long white haired man said, with a grin"but, I have another job for you."_

_                "What is the payment?"_

_                "Double what I paid you last time," he grinned._

_                "We'll do it."_

                Noriko suddenly shot her head up. She took a couple of deep breaths, then looked around, she was still in the same alley that the Digital Warriors made camp in. "What's wrong?" Mina asked, turning to her.

                "What time is it?" Noriko asked.

                "Around midnight," Mina said,"what's wrong?"

                "Just another dream," she said, jumping off of the rotted couch she was sleeping on.

                "Do you want to talk about it?" Mina asked.

                Noriko sighed. "I..it's just really weird. I keep having these dreams about two men, and, you're going to think I'm crazy, but it's like I'm looking through my father's eyes."

                Mina thought for a second, then said,"I've heard of tales where a child can remember something from their parents or grandparent's lives. I think the reason was something about the memory traveling across the genes."

                Noriko shrugged, then noticed that the two girls and their Digimon were the only ones in the alley. "Where are the others?"

                "Still searching for Taisuke," Mina said with a sigh,"Micheal is really searching for him." She smiled slightly,"I think he's really taken a liking to him."

                Noriko was going to say something, when the rest of the Digital Warriors walked into the alley. "Well, how did it go?"

                "We can't find him," Davis said, sighing.

                "Other children his age have been disappearing around the city," Ken said.

                "That's not all," Mina said,"While you were gone, I received a transmission from Tai, it appears that children are missing from Tokyo as well, young children with Digivices!"

                "Digidestined?" Izzy asked.

                Mina's Meramon shook his head. "No, they don't have Digimon partners yet, but, now they're missing."

                "Kari is going to kill us!" Veemon muttered.

                Michael fell down onto the couch that Noriko was just sleeping on,"What about Tai? I've failed both of them."

                Betamon looked up at his human partner."It wasn't all your fault! We should have all been looking out for one another."

                "I think maybe we should get back to sleep," Mina said,"We can all continue the search in the morning."

                Wormmon tried to fight it, but he yawned. "I vote for her suggestion."

                Michael took a deep breath,"Let's wait until morning then, I just hope where ever Taisuke is, he's safe."

                Across the city of Modum, inside the residence of the mayor, Daruna, the Digidestined forces led by T.K., were involved in an interrogation session with one of their own.

                Mimi sat nervously in a large red arm chair as T.K. apced the room. "Well?" he asked.

                "Well what?" she asked, an innocent look in her eyes.

                "You...flew!" he shouted, opening his arms,"Cody fell off of Aquillamon, you jumped off, grabbed him, then wings shot from your back!"

                Mimi fidgeted, and started to rub her bare arms. "Do you at least have my brown shirt?" she ask, looking at her tight fitting black tank top,"I feel very chilly."

                "You threw it off before you dove after Cody, remember?" Joe asked.

                Mimi sighed.

                "Here," Yolei said, handing her a red sweat shirt,"I brough a spare."

                "Thank you," she said, pulling it on."

                "Okay," T.K. said,"Now, can you tell us why you have wings?"

                "Okay," she sighed,"My mother had wings. She was the last of an ancient race that was able to grow wings out of their backs. They were called the Wiants. Whenever I asked my mother about it, she was never very clear about it. All she kept saying was that my young brother and I were the last of that race and we were destined to be the guardians of a terrible evil. She wouldn't say more only that she would tell me when I came of age." She sighed again, "I'm 17 now, but both of my parents and my little brother are dead. I have no idea about who I really am."

                "Why didn't you tell any of us before?" Palmon asked.

                "Because I had to keep it a secret; my mother made me promise."

                "What was this evil force you had to protect?" Yolei asked.

                "I don't know," Mimi said,"My mother died before she had a chance to tell me." She looked to the ground,"Both of my parents died in a car crash a year ago."

                "Most unusual," Daruna said, leaning back in his seat.

                "Tell me about it," Jijimon said,"These Digidestined from Earth are very odd."

                "Alright," T.K. said,"Tomorrow we will continue the search for the other Zhuqioamon stones and Apocalymon. For now, let's get some sleep."

                The Digidestined slowly got up from their seats, careful not to make eye contact with Mimi. She was their friend, and that would never change, but, they had all uncovered something very unusual about her, and they were keeping their distance. June, however, was moving towards the large window for a different reason.

                June sighed and propped her head on her palms, resting her elbows on the ledge. "_Mimi's lost her whole family,"_ June thought,"_just like me. Her parents are gone, so are mine, she's lost her younger brother, and I......no, NO! I know Daisuke is still alive, I know it! But...."_ She looked up at the star-lit sky. _"Wow, I didn't know that the sky in the Digital World was as beautiful as the sky on Earth."_ She smiled slightly,_"How many nights have I sat looking through my bedroom window wondering about Daisuke? What if he's really gone? No, I know he's still alive! I can't give up hope. Daisuke, I will find you, I promise."_

                Back inside the alley that the Digidestined were currently calling home, Davis was having a restless night as well. Part of him knew that he was too excited to sleep. His heart was beating so fast from lying next to Noriko and Mina on a rotted mattress that they pulled from the dumpster. Davis could hardly keep his eyes closed as his eyes drifted towards the sleeping girls. Both of them were very attractive, and it was taking everything he had to stay on his side of the mattress, even though he wished that Kari was there instead. 

                When he thought of Kari Kamiya, his heart began to pound even faster. He cared very deeply for her, but he didn't know whether _he_ felt it, or it was a by-product of the memories of Taichi Kamiya that he was able to call upon, but, wouldn't he feet brotherly feelings towards her, instead of something deeper?

                His mind drifted away from Kari as he stared at the starlight sky above him. As he did, he saw his sister's face smiling at him."_June,"_ he thought,_"I'm coming home, soon. I wanted to as soon as I joined up with Tai and Kari, but, I need to settle this first, I promised Tai Kamiya. I started searching for you as soon as I returned to Earth with Kari, but, I couldn't find you anywhere, nor the name 'Motomiya'. I don't know why, but I can't shake the feeling that you're here, in the Digital World somewhere. I will find you June, and we'll be together again."_

                Back on Earth, Tai Kamiya lay resting in his bed, and, like Oikawa, Noriko and Michael, sleep gave him no rest. 

                _Suddenly, the large glass window of his apartment shattered apart and a figure jumped in. Phantomon's eyes were wide as he stared at the figure. "I...It's you!"_

_                "That is right!" the Firemaster said, slowly stepping towards Phantomon,"Now, were is your boss, the one called Skull Satanmon?"_

_                "I..I don't know," Phantomon said, slowly moving his hands behind him._

_                "You are the second-in-command of the Ghost Gang, are you not?" the Firemaster asked, a cold tone to his voice._

_                "G-Ghost Gang?" Phantomon asked, grabbing scythe behind his back,"What's a 'Ghost Gang'?"_

_                The Firemaster was about to say something, when Phantomon charged at him with his scythe. The Firemaster just laughed slightly and grabbed the weapon as it hurdled towards his head. "If there is one thing  I cannot stand more than lying," he said,"It is treachery!"_

_                He broke the scythe out of Phantomon's hand, then grabbed him by the throat. He threw him into the far wall, destroying the gold wall paper. He flew over and grabbed the ghost Digimon again, and slammed him into the ground. "Now," he said, picking him up by the throat,"Where is Skull Satanmon?"_

_                Phantomon coughed out an address, and the Firemaster nodded. "Thank you. Now, for your punishment!"_

_                He raised his free hand, and it began to pulsate with fire energy. He brought it towards Phantomon, whose eyes were about to shoot out of his head. He started to sweat, as the flame came closer and closer..._

_                "Stop!" a female voice said,"You're killing him!"_

_                The two fighters turned their heads to the smashed window. There was a group floating right outside the window, four humans, and their Digimon partners. The Firemaster looked at each one with cold eyes. When he settled one the girl who had spoken out against him, his eyes soften. He dropped Phantomon and walked over to them. The blond haired young man, ridding on his Metalgarurumon flew towards the girl and his Garudamon, but, she stopped them._

_                The Firemaster continued to stare at the girl until he was right in front of her. "Y...you are Sora Takenouchi..."_

_                "Yes," Sora said,"I am, but, who are you?" _

Tai suddenly shot his eyes open, sitting up in bed. He took a couple of deep breaths, getting his bearings, when he grabbed the glass of water by his bed. He took a few sips, when the door to the room opened up. "Tai!"

                "Anna," Tai said, laying back in his seat,"it's okay. I'm alright. I just had another nightmare."

                "That is the third time tonight," Anna said in Russian,"Maybe I should get you something...."

                "Like what?" Tai replied back in Russian.

                "Do they sell sleeping pills here in Japan?"

                Tai thought for a moment, then replied in Japanese,"Probably at a local drug store, why?"

                "I...wish to...purchase you...some.." she said carefully,"You....get...sleep...after..."

                Tai smiled,"You learning Japanese pretty well. Why didn't you tell anyone that you could speak some Japanese before?"

                Anna hesitated for a second, then sighed. "I...did...not want..to seem foolish."

                Tai smiled. "I think we're going to get along just fine. I will see you tomorrow."

                "Will you be okay?"

                Tai nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Good night."

                Anna bowed, then closed the door, leaving Tai in the dark. He sighed, and leaned back on his bed, turning his head slightly to the night stand. He saw a slightly glowing small orange ball resting on the table. "What is that?" he asked, grabbing it. It was small enough to fit in his hand, and had a glass feel to it. "What is this?" He then turned his head back towards the night stand and saw a deck of cards waiting for him, with very familar marking on the back.

                The next morning found Ken falling out of the chair he was sleeping in and slamming his face onto the concrete covered ground. "What happened?" he asked, jumping into the air,"Was that an earthquake?"

                "I don't know," Wormmon said, stretching,"I wonder if..."

                Suddenly, a loud explosion blasted from the center of the city. "What was that?" Michael shouted, jumping off of the couch. Another loud blast boomed, slightly rattling the ground and buildings around them. 

                "What's happening?" Mina asked, as the Digital Warriors ran out of the alley. Once she reached the streets, she gasped. "What is going on?"

                "The city is under attack!" Davis said,"What are we going to do?"

                Michael closed his fist. "We are going to safe this city. Let's go!"

                "Betamon digivolve to Seadramon!"

                "Veemon digivolve to Exveemon!"

                "Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"

                "Kunemon digivolve to Kuwagamon!:

                "Let's go!" Michael cried, jumping onto Seadramon.

                Apocalymon, in his Champion form, Devimon, rested on one knee as he stared at the city below him. He grinned with hope as the sun started to cast its rays over the horizon. "Today is going to be a grand day!" he laughed,"A day to live in infamy! Where the Dark Masters and Oikawa failed, I will succeed! I will reclaim my power and return to my Mega form, then the Digital World will belong to me!"

                He started laughing deeply as he dove off of the mountain ridge and soared into the city. "The Digital World will be mine, as it was always meant to be!"

                T.K. ran into Daruna's office, Patamon hovering behind him. "What's going on?"he demanded.

                "The city is under attack," Daruna answered as the rest of the Digidestined ran in.

                "Who is behind it?" Joe asked.

                "I do not now," Daruna said, lines of worry starting to form on his forehead,"but, I've just received word that another city is under attack by Apocalymon."

                "We'll go after Apocalymon," T.K. said,"This city is populated by nothing but Digidestined."

                "The Digimon in this city cannot progress past the Rookie level," Daruna said, sadly.

                "Oh," T.K. said, looking at the ground,"Alright, we need to split up. Joe, Cody and Mimi, stay here and protect this city, the rest of us will go after Apocalymon."

                "Are you sure?" Cody asked,"T.K., you're the strongest one here, maybe you should stay here.."

                "No!" T.K. said, clenching his fists,"Apocalymon and I have a battle to finish."

                The citizens of Modum were diving under cover as the sky turn black as a sea of bats swept over the sky. Those that were not dedicating themselves to blanketing the city in darkness, were ripping at lower level Digimon and humans. "This is bad," Davis said, gripping onto Exveemon's back,"Really bad."

                Leading the attack were giant flying dragons, emitting glowing cylinders of light at the city. Riding on Kuwagamon's back, Mina and Noriko quickly ducked to avoid the laser beams. "Are those Digidestined riding on top of those dragons?" Noriko asked.

                "Those are Airdramons," Kabuterimon said,"And there are humans riding them!"

                "It's the Nerieds," Michael shouted, ducking a laser beam attack,"We've got to get out of here."

                "But, Michael," Stingmon said,"They look just like you! All of them!"

                "We know," Seadramon said.

                "We've got to get out of here," Michael said.

                "We're retreating?" Davis asked, confused.

                "Yes, Master of Courage," Michael said,"There are at least twenty of them, and only six of us! I wouldn't bet on those odds! Let's get out of here!"

                The Digital Warriors turned around and quickly removed themselves from the section of the city. Unfortunately, the Nerieds followed them, firing energy beams in an attempt to down them, but each one missed, blasting into the many buildings surrounding the streets. The people down below dove for cover as the debris began to fall. "These people are going to die, because those Airdramon Digidestined are after us!" Mina said.

                "No, they are not going to die!" Michael said, as Seadramon stopped,"It is time that we fight, I was wrong, we shouldn't have run. Now I'm going to rectify that mistake."

                "Seadramon digivolve to Megaseadramon!"

                "Kaubterimon digivolve to Megakabuterimon!"

                "Exveemon..."

                "Stingmon..."

                "...DNA Digivolve to Paildramon!"

                The five Digimon of the Digital Warriors stared at the twenty Airdramons for all but five seconds, before they charged into the battle. Megaseadramon lead the attack, blasting his Thunder Javelin into the center of the group, spreading the Aidramons apart. The Nerieds gripped tightly to their Digimon partners as they quickly maneuvered around Megakabuterimon's energy attacks. Kuwagamon and Paildramon formed the second wave, slashing and cutting with their enormous claws. Mearamon stood firmly on the building roof beneath them firing his fireballs and flame rays at the Nerieds.

                One of the male Nerieds ordered his Airdramon to attack Kuwagamon by wrapping his tail around Noriko's Digimon's head, but Kuwagamon grabbed the tail with his massive pincers and ripped it in half. A female Neried and her Airdramon head-butted Paildramon, but Paildramon grabbed the sides of Airdramon and threw her into the Airdramon that attacked Kiwagamon. Both Digimon and human vanished on impact.

                "That's two down," Michael mumbled as another Neried and his Airdramon attacked him and Megaseadramon,"only about fifteen to go."

                Two other Airdramons attacked Megakabuterimon from both sides. Izzy clutched tightly to his Digimon's horn as both Airdramons blasted the flying armored beetled. "Hang on!" Megakabuterimon ordered, as he was blasted in both of his sides,"Don't let go!"

                "R-right," Izzy stuttered.

                Both Airdramons fired again, and Megakabuterimon hissed in pain as he was hit again. "What are you doing?" Izzy asked,"You're a sitting duck!"

                "T..trust me," he moaned, looking through the corner of his eyes, watching as the Airdramons moved closer. Once they were a few feet away from him, he suddenly shot his arms out and grabbed their heads. The Nerieds riding on them held tightly as Megakabuterimon swung the two Airdramons around, throwing them into a group of three other Nerieds, crashing them into the ground.

                "We're doing pretty good!" Davis cried out.

                "Yeah," Ken said, watching as a tide of small bats swept towards them, "but I think we're about to get clobbered."

                Paildramon swung his twin gun barrels around to face the ocean of bats, when, suddenly they all vanished. Davis and Ken turned to each other. "What the-?" Davis asked.

                "Master of Courage!" Ken said, pointing to the sky,"Up there!"

                Davis and Paildramon turned at the sky and gasped. "Oikawa!" Davis shouted,"What are you doing here?!"

                Pharaohmon slowly descended from the sky with Oikawa riding on his shoulders. "From what I just saw, Master of Courage," Oikawa said, addressing Davis,"Pharoahmon just saved your lives!"

                "No, you didn't," Paildramon said, eying the floating mummy,"I could have handled a few lousy bats!"

                Pharaohmon smirked. "Yes, but can you do...._this!"_ he shouted, firing a red ball of light from his palms.

                "Michael, Izzy, Mina, Noriko!" Ken shouted as fast as he could,"Duck!"

                Pharaohmon's energy blast shot over the other Digital Warriors heads ripping through the remaining Nerieds, destroying them instantly. Michael slowly raised raised his head, staring at Oikawa the entire time. "It's you," he said,"Megaseadramon, get ready to..."

                "Wait!" Ken said,"He just got rid of those....what did you call them, Nerieds?"

                "Yes," Michael said, as Noriko slowly hid behind him,"And probably tried to take us out in the process. What do you want here?"

                "I am searching for the Zhuqioamon stones," he said with a grin.

                "What for, father?" Noriko asked, showing herself.

                Oikawa's demeanor changed. "Noriko," he said, more softly,"So you are here."

                "Why are you searching for the stones?" Mina asked,"In order to rule the Digital World again?"

                Oikawa smirked,"I have discovered that managing an entire planet is tedious at best, in fact, that 'Taichi Kamiya', did me a favor. Now, I only wish to gain enough power so that I may return to my former occupation, as a professional mercenary, at least, that is what I believe I was..."

                The memory of the previous night's dream shot through Noriko's mind, then she shook her head. "_Am I experiencing my father's memories? Why is that?"_

                "If that's why you're here," Ken said,"Then why did you save us?"

                Oikawa mentioned to the explosions and screaming sounding through out the city. "I think that for the moment, we need each other."

                "You've got to be k-!" Michael started 

                "Hey, isn't that the reporter that covered Tai's battle?" Ken asked, eying the rooftop below them,"Catherine something."

                "Catherine DeGual," Davis said,"What's she doing here?"

                While the other Digital Warriors and Oikawa continued their conversation, Davis and Ken slowly descended to the roof top where Floramon was adjusting her camera as Catherine spoke into the microphone."Thiz iz Catherine DeGual reporting to you live from ze city of Modum in ze Digital World. Zis city is under attack from an unkown force; a group of Digimon called Airdramons, with Digidestined partners zat have a very identical resemblance to one of ze Digital Warriors, Michael Barton. Are zey a ploy by ze tratiorous Digital Warriors to destroy zis city, or is is a trick by Apocalymon, who has attack a nearby city. While zese are ze only attackers zat have appeared so far, I am certain zat zere will be other attackers. Zis iz Catherine DeGual, signing off."

                She placed her microphone down and ran a hand through her thick blond hair. "Where is Apocalymon?"

                She spun around and gasped. Floramon dropped her camera and ran around to the front of Catherine. "I may be small," she said,"but I will fight you."

                "Take it easy," Paildramon said,"I don't want to fight you."

                "Miss DeGual," Ken said,"where is Apocalymon?"

                "Why should I tell you anything?" she asked, crossing her arms.

                "Because I bet you know that Tai is innocent of the charges that the Digidestined have accused him of."

                "I do not know what you are talking about," she said,"When ze explosion occurred, we were thrown on our backs. We did not see what occurred, but our camera did. It recorded exactly what I gave to ze television stations." She hesitated for a second, then said,"However, ze tape zat was in the camera, it was different then ze one we zought we put in.."

                "What?" Davis asked.

                Floramon spoke up. "I put a tape in the camera, then recorded the battle. Because of the interference, our camera was the only one that recorded what happened afterwards, but I left it at Catherine's host family's house when I went with her to the hospital. When we came back, I could have sworn that the tape inside was different."

                "It could have been switched then," Davis said,"but who would..."

                "If you don't mind!" Ken snapped,"Where is Apocalymon?"

                "In a city a few miles from here," Catherine said,"Ze Digidestined have gone zere also."

                "Hey guys!" Ken shouted to the other Digital Warriors,"Apocalymon has been sighted a few miles from here!"

                "What?" Michael asked,"Are you sure?"

                "Yes," Ken said,"Miss DeGual here told us so!"

                "Alright," Michael said,"Ken, Davis, and I will stay here to defend the city. The rest of you, go and try to stop Apocalymon."

                Izzy nodded, then turned to help Mina onto Megakabuterimon's back. "Okay girls, let's go."

                As they flew off, the remaining Digital Warriors became aware of loud screaming and shouting directly beneath them. Looking down at the street below, in the center of all the screaming and confusion, they saw two kids running from a group of screeching bats that were trying to tear their heads off.

                "Come on," Michael said, as the other Digital Warriors followed him down. Megaseadramon was easily able to destroy the bats, calming the children down.

                "Are you two alright?" Ken asked, helping them to their feet. There were two of them, a large, muscular ten-year-old, while the girl was smaller, with shoulder length black hair. As Michael stared at them, a vision flashed through his mind, of the two children, but, they were adults, not children.

                "Do I know you two?" he asked, shaking his head.

                Suddenly, a girl about seven with long red hair ran over to them. "Christina, Ferdenel! Are you two alright?"

                "Yes, Michelle,"  the girl said, breathing heavily,"We're okay."

                Oikawa stared at the new girl. "Do I know you?"

                She was about to say something, when Paildramon shouted,"Look out!" Everyone quickly jumped to the side as a large truck flew passed them, searching it's brakes.

                "There are trucks in this city, too?" Davis asked.

                "Of course!" Oikawa snapped,"There are vechiles in the Digital World! Not all Digimon can fly!"

                Davis was about to snapp something back at him, when the door no the back of the truck swung open, and a familiar figure stepped out. "P...Piedmon!" Michael asked.

                The evil Mega grinned. "That's right, now, hand over those two children," he pointed to Christina and Ferdinel," and Oikawa, now!"

                "What?" Michael asked,"What do you want them for?"

                "You will see soon enough. Give them to me now!"

                Michael stood in front of the two children,"I won't let you have them." Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his back as he was thrown into the ground. He quickly looked up and saw a Ladydevimon throwing the two children into the back of the truck. Staring inside he saw a group of children, but one in particular caught his eye. "Taisuke?" he mumbled,"Taisuke!"

                Piedmon glanced over his shoulder to the children inside, then shrugged. "Give me Oikawa, now!"

                "He's not going anywhere with you!" Pharaohmon shouted. He raised his palm, ready to attack, when Oikawa grabbed his arm. 

                "Don't," he said,"I need to find out what's going on, why I'm so important to them. Maybe they can tell me about my dreams." Pharaohmon nodded.

                Oikawa turned to Piedmon. "I will go, only if my Digimon can come with me."

                "He must return to his In-training form," Piedmon ordered.

                Pharaohmon nodded, then changed back to Daitiramon. Oikawa picked him up then, taking a deep breath, walked into the back of the truck.

                "Don't do it Oikawa!" Michael called out,"It's not worth it!"

                Piedmon grinned, then jumped inside. Once the doors were shut, the truck took off. "We've got to go after it!" Michael said, running to jump onto Megaseadramon, when the Ladydevimon jumped down in front of them. 

                "You are not going anywhere!" she grinned. 

                "You'd better get out of my way, honey," Megaseadramon said,"or you're going to get hurt."

                "She's not going anywhere," the redheaded girl said,"My name is Michelle Azuna, this is my Digimon partner Ladydevimon. We are part of the Dark Digidestined, serving the Dark Masters."

                "Oh great," Davis mumbled.

                Azuna reached down her black shirt, then pulled out a medallion that was hung around her neck. "Is that a Crest?" Paildramon asked.

                "It is my Crest of Wisdom," she said,"And with it's power, Ladydevimon will destroy you."

                Megaseadramon was about to attack Ladydevimon, when Paildramon jumped in front of him,"Leave her to us. You go after Taisuke."

                "Thanks," Michael said, jumping onto his Digimon,"Let's go buddy."

                Megaseadramon flew into the air, but did not get very far. He screeched to a halt when another figure dropped down in front of him. "Melissa," Michael said.

                The Nereid leader stared at Michael. "You destroyed twenty of my fellow Nerieds. I don't care who you really are, I am going to destroy you!" Her chest suddenly started glowing along with her Digimon. "Airdramon digivolve to Megadramon!"

                "Another crest?" Michael asked,"You're a Dark Digidestined too?"

                "That's right," Mellissa said, grabbing her crest and showing it to Michael,"the Crest of Faith. My belief in the Dark Masters will give me power, and I will do their bidding!" She screamed,"Face me!"

                Across the city, near it's ocean seaport, a massive, black squid creature slowly rose up out of the water. It raised his massive white tentacles, then slapped it down into the water, creative a massive wave that destroyed the buildings and digidestined surrounding the shore line. A seven-year-old human boy appeared on the creatures shoulders. He chuckled,"This is fun, Marine Devimon, what should we destroy next...?" He scanned the water below him, then pointed to a passing ship,"There, destroy that vessel."

                "That sounds like fun, Mark," Marinedevimon laughed. He raised his large tentacle high into the air, then slammed it down. The people on the ship were about to jump over board, when Zudomon suddenly appeared out of the water, holding the massive tentacle above the water. "Go!" Joe shouted to the ship from Zudomon's shoulder,"leave, hurry!" The captain of the ship nodded, then moved the ship as quickly as he could towards the shore.

                "So who are you?" Cody asked, looking at the human on Marinedevimon's shoulder.

                "I am Mark Lambert, this is my Crest of Obedience, and with it, Marinedevimon will destroy you."

                "But you're so young!" Cody said,"You don't know what you're saying!"

                "He's a lot older then he looks," another voice said. This one belonging to a young man with a Skull Satanmon, who was floating towards them on a small ship.

                "Hey, it's that Barker guy," Mimi said.

                Barker smirked. "Exactly, and with my Crest of Loyalty, Marinedevimon and Skull Satanmon will destroy you!"

                Oikawa glared up at Piedmon as he felt the truck travel down the road. He looked at Datiramon, then back at the Dark Master. "What are you planning to do to those kids?": he asked, mentioning to where Christina and Ferdenel where standing in front of a group of unconscious children. His eyes widened when he saw one little boy leaning against the side of the truck. "Isn't that Taisuke Kamiya?"

                "And what if it is?" Piedmon laughed,"Are you actually going to do something about it?"

                "What's going on here?" he asked,"Why are you in this city? Why do you want the Zhuqioamon Stones?"

                "So many questions," a new voice said,"I don't remember you ever acting like this."

                "Who said that?" Oikawa demanded. Out of the group of kids, a figure stood up, an older man with long white hair. He was wearing a red cloak covering a green suit. "Who are you?"

                The man laughed,"You don't remember me? Very well, I am Lorenzo Vadachel la Guerda del Lucifer, and we've known each other for a very long time."

                "You don't look familiar at all."

                Lucifer grinned,"Then let me jog your memory." He walked over to where Christina and Ferdenel where standing. "You certainly recognize these two, don't you?"

                "They look familiar," he said,"What of it?"

                "You know these two as Christina Mora and Ferdenel Bizzard, partners to Puppetmon and Machinedramon. Piedmon, is my Digimon partner. We are the true Dark Masters."

                "W..what?" Oikawa asked,"How..what?" He stared at the two kids,"But, you're only ten-years-old!"

                "We're bad kids," Bizzard said.

                "Yeah," Mora said,"Our parents were always disappointed with us. They had to spank us all the time." 

                The two kids looked at each other, then started laughing. "That's funny to you?" Oikawa asked.

                Mora managed to stop laughing long enough to say,"It is, if you know who we really are."

                "That's enough you two," Lucifer said,"Christina, join your partner in the driver's cab."

                Mora nodded, then walked over to the front of the trailer, then opened a small opening in the wall. Oikawa was able to see Puppetmon driving the truck. Mora crawled through the small whole, big enough for a small kid, then shut closed the door. As she did, Oikawa caught a glimpse of a circular object around her neck. Lucifer saw his look, then held out his own circular pendant. "This is called an Essence."

                "A what?"

                "An Essence, a physical manifestation of the Digital World. I have the Essence of Shadow, Mora has the Essence of Forest, while Bizzard here has the Essence of Technology. They are very useful, more powerful then the Crests."

                "What do you want with me?" Oikawa asked.

                "Well, it's actually pretty interesting," Lucifer said as Piedmon walked behind Oikawa and held his arms tightly,"You see, running through your, heh, 'blood' is a very powerful tool..."

                "What?" Oikawa asked, growing scared,"What's inside of me?"

                "Oh, nothing to worry about, it won't kill you. You've live with it for about seventeen years now."

                "Seventeen years?" he asked. Suddenly, an image flashed across him mind, of a giant creature covered with parts of different Digimon. "What happened then?" he asked,"What happened to me?"

                "Nothing you need to concern yourself with now," Lucifer said, picking up a electrical cord that was lying on the floor. Oikawa could see that the cord split and was connected to the unconscious children by a black helmet around their heads. Lucifer connected the cord end in his hand to another black helmet and strapped it onto Oikawa's head. 

                "What's this?"

                "I am just going to siphon some of the energy cause by the dark particles in your blood into the children..."

                "What?" Oikawa shouted,"Why?"

                "Because, for what am I going to do, I need plenty of energy, which is why I need the Zhuqioamon stones," Lucifer smiled as he pressed a button on the side of Oikawa's helmet,"Because they possess immense power, but, now I will create more energy generators, then just you."

                Oikawa fell to the ground, hissing in pain,"Wh..what are you talking about? What..are..you...doing to....me?" Oikawa curled into a ball as dark electricity flowed out of his helmet, down the cord, and into the children's helmet. He could only watch in horror, as his body would no longer obey him. "I...I'm sorry," he whispered to the children,"Plese, forgive me..." Above him, Lucifer and Piedmon laughed deeply.

                T.K.'s face was horrified as he surveyed the destruction of the city below him. Buildings had collapsed, and were scattered across the streets. Cars had been destroyed, and some were even on fire. Fire hydrants were shooting water into the air, spreading water near downed power lines, a dangerous formula. He sighed. "This is just like the other city." He turned to the rest of his Digidestined,"Let's set it down here and see if we can find Apocalymon."

                Yolei nodded, and slowly descended to land on the street blew them. As the Digidestined started to jump off of Aquillamon, something caught the corner of Yolei's eye. She slowly walked over to the entrance to an alley. When she looked inside, she gave a short scream, then ran back to the others.

                "What is it?" T.K. asked.

                "Those...those people, those digidestined...." she said, gasping,"they're....they're dead...they're dead....all of them...."

                June reached over and hugged her friend, while T.K. placed a pair of binoculars to his eyes. He stared scanning the ruins of the city. "Where are you Apocalymon? I know you're here.Stop cowering and show yourself."

                June suddenly jumped into the air. "Did you guys here that?" she asked.

                "Hear what?" Ninjamon asked.

                June jumped behind her Digimon. "I heard something over there," she said, pointing to a collapsed building,"Something's in there."

                Ninjamon slowly walked towards the destroyed building, her sword out in front of her. She took another deep breath as she slowly made her way to the rubble, Suddenly the pile of cement and brick blew apart, as a large glowing creature appeared. Ninjamon was joined by Stegomon and Aquillamon a second later. "Get ready to attack," T.K. said, eying the glowing monster. Slowly the light faded, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "It's Megakabuterimon, then the light was just him digivolving."

                The giant Ultimate stared down at the three smaller Digimon. "He is still an enemy," Stegomon said,"Do we attack T.K?"

                "We don't want a fight!" Izzy shouted, appearing on top of Megakabuterimon's shoulder,"We came here to search for Apocalymon, the same as you!"

                June and Yolei turned to T.K.,"Well?" Yolei asked.

                "I offer a temporary truce," T.K. shouted.

                Izzy nodded. "We agree! We're coming down."

                "Stand down," T.K. ordered his team as Izzy, Noriko, and Mina slowly walked towards him. Once the three members of the Digital Warriors were in front of him, he cleared his throat. "Apocalymon is still inside this city, we need to find him, or more people and Digimon are going to die."

                Izzy nodded. "Do you have any idea where he is?" 

                All the digidestined suddenly turned their heads to the center of the city. "What was that?" Yolei asked, twisting her head.

                "It sounded like a scream," June said.

                "Mask is right," T.K. said,"Let's get there, or we're going to lose our chance to get Apocalymon."

                "_If_ that's him," Noriko mumbled as she ran after the others,"What am I saying? Of course it is!"

                Devimon's face was twisted in an unhappy frown, his fist squeezing the human's neck. Now, again," Devimon said,"Where is the stone?"

                The human male was desperately trying to pull himself out of Devimon's grip.His knuckles were bone white as they tried to move Devimon's fingers from around his neck. All he could do was gasp.

                "I am not going to ask you again," Devimon said,"Where is the stone?"

                "I...don't..know what....you're talking about...."

                Devimon sighed, then shook his head. "Well, since you won't help me, you leave me no choice but to search myself." He grinned,"That means that you're disposable!" He chuckled slightly as he tighten his grip, and heard the familiar sound of the human's neck bones crack and snap. He threw the human into the far wall. 

                Devimon turned his head and looked out of the large penthouse windows. "Ah, I'm about to have some company. If the Digidestined want me, then let them find me! Ha ha ha!" He turned and ran out of the apartment.

                The Digidestined and Digital Warriors Digimon flew as fast as they could through the city. June tugged at her mask and pointed to an apartment building. "I think the scream came from there."

                Mina adjusted her grip on Megakabuterimon so that she could turned to look at Aquillamon. "Mask," she said,"Why do you wear a mask?"

                "I think that's a little inappropriate!" Ninjamon said.

                "Yeah," Yolei said,"Why is it any of your business?"

                June held up her hand. "No, it's okay. When Oikawa invaded Earth, I was attacked by a Dark Tyranamon. He completely scarred my face. This mask acts as a skin for my face."

                "I'm sorry," Mina said,"I didn't mean..."

                "Quit talking back there," T.K. snapped,"Apocalymon is going to know..."

                "...that you're here!"

                "It's Apocalymon!" Noriko shouted.

                Devimon grinned, then quickly slashed into Megakabuterimon and Aquillamon, the two 'carrier' Digimon. They both twisted in the air, with their passengers gripping tightly to keep from falling off. Devimon started to laugh as he held up his palms. "I'll be seeing you around!" he shouted, as a flare of bright light blasted from his palms. The Digidestined and Digital Warriors had no choice but to close their eyes. When they opened them, Devimon was gone.

                "Damn it!" T.K. shouted,"He's gone again! Quickly, we've got to find him!" Aquillamon quickly flew off.

                "We're right behind you," Izzy said, as Megakabuterimon followed them.

                Matt gently folded the playing card and lightly placed it on top of his card pyramid. He breathed very carefully as he reached for another card. He bent it very slightly. He took a deep breath as he slowly went to place the last card on the very top of the pyramid. He was inches away from placing the last card, when the door to his office flew open quickly. "General Ishida!" Derek cried, running in,"General Ishida?"

                Matt looked up from his fallen pile of cards, his body in the same position as before. "This had better be important," he said, relaxing back in his seat.

                Derek gulped. "Yes, well, Anna Vassil has been sighted."

                "What?" Matt shouted, jumping up,"Do we have her?"

                "N..no," Derek said, shaking his head,"The agent that sighted her followed Digidestined procedure and alerted backup, when they arrived, however, Anna was already gone."

                Matt sighed. "Where was she sighted?"

                "At a drug store..."

                "A drug store?" Matt asked, raising his eyebrow,"what was she doing there?"

                "Apparently she was buying some sort of sleeping pills or something," Derek said,"Our agent overheard her talking to the pharmacist. She wanted something that would help a person suffering from insomnia. She gave a description which matches Taichi Kamiya's."

                "Really," Matt said, leaning back in his seat again,"I wonder why Tai needs sleeping pills?"

                "He's obviously suffering from some sort of insomnia," Gabumon said.

                "But why?" Matt asked,"Is it because....?" He suddenly clapped his hands together,"That's it! I bet he's remembering what happened to him...that's why he's not having pleasant dreams." He grinned wickedly,"Poor Tai! Ha ha ha!"

                Kari's face was completely horrified as she stared at the burning destruction. "Is this Modem City?"

                "What happened here?" Lynxmon asked, walking slowly down the abandoned street. "Where are all the people?"

                "I don't know," Kari said,"Where are the other Digital Warriors? Where is my little brother?"

                Lynxmon suddenly shot her head up. "What is it?" Kari asked.  Her Digimon quickly dove to the side to allow a large truck to fly by.

                "Watch where you're going!" Lynxmon shouted,"Where did you learn to drive?!"

                "Kari! You're back!"

                The Kamiya sister turned her head to the sky and saw Michael and Megaseadramon fighting Melissa and Megadramon. "Michael!" she screamed,"What's going on?! Who are you fighting? She looks just like you! Is she your sister? Did you find your real family?"

                "Never mind about me!" he screamed, as Megaseadramon dodged one of Megadramon's fists,"That truck that just went by, The Dark Masters are inside, with Oikawa, and a bunch of young kids! Taisuke is with them!"

                "What?" Kari asked, her face turned to anger,"My little brother is where?"

                "Inside the truck! Hurry up, I'll get there as soon as I can!"

                "Let's go after that truck!" Kari ordered.

                "Yes, ma'am," Lynxmon said, charging down the street.

                . 

                 "I don't believe this," T.K. said, jumping off of Aquillamon as he landed. The new Digidestined of Friendship walked over to a pile of discarded human bodies. "This was Apocalymon all right.. How...how could someone so carelessly murder. I don't understand..."

                Yolei didn't say anything as she walked through towards T.K.. As she did, something peculiar caught her eye. She bent down and picked up a piece of material. It was small and jagged. It had a hard, rough feel to it. 

                "What's that?" Izzy asked, jumping off of Megakabuterimon. 

                Yolei sighed and looked him in the eyes,"It was a Digi-egg. A Digimon who was just about to start his or her life, and now...now it doesn't even have a chance.."

                Izzy clenched his fist as he looked at the shell of the Digi-egg in Yolei's hands. "Apocalymon is slaughtering these Digimon!"

                Mina walked past Yolei and Izzy; she looked down and saw hundreds of cracked shells on the ground. "They didn't deserve this," she said,"No one does."

                Suddenly, T.K. started shouting,"I'll find you Apocalymon! I'll make you pay for this!"

                June walked up and placed her hands on his shoulders. "We need to keep moving, or he'll get too far ahead of us."

                "Yeah," Noriko said, putting her hands at her side,"then he'll pay!"

                T.K. jumped back onto Aquillamon back, while the Digital Warriors jumped onto Megakabuterimon's head "Now let's go."

                Mimi stood with her hands on her hips staring at Barker on the building roof across from her. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

                "I have my orders from the Dark Masters, find the last Zuqiomon stone, and you are going to help me find it."

                "How?" Mimi asked.

                Barker grinned. "I think you know, Wiant."

                Mimi's face paled. "You..know about me?"

                Barker shook his head, then pointed to the sky. Mimi looked up and saw their two Digimon stared each other down. Lillymon took the first move, pushing herself forward, her wings opening up. "Flower Cannon!" she fired his attack at Phantomon.

                Barker's Digimon waited until the ball of energy was a few feet away before using his staff as a baseball bat, sending the energy ball flying away.

                "Now its our turn," Barker laughed.

                "Nail Bone!" Lillymon grabbed the incoming staff and stopped its forward motion. Despite all of Skull Satanmon's power, he could not move the staff any further. Lillymon took a deep breath, then flung the staff back towards it's owner. 

                "Not bad!" Barker said,"But you've got to do better than that!"

                "We will," Mimi said, confindenlty,"We were trained by the best."

                Lillymon flew forward, then shot down into the alley between her and Skull Satanmon. The devil Digimon waited for a long time, before quietly peeking over the edge. Lillymon suddenly appeared, a gun barrel where her hands once were. "Flower Cannon!" Skull Satanmon stumbled backwards, as a giant amount of pain shot through him. 

                "I hate to say this," Barker said,"But, I am impressed!"

                "Thank you," Mimi said.

                "But it is not enough!"  Barker said,"Now, Skull Satanmon!" His Digimon quickly recovered himself. He brought his staff back, and quickly swung it forward.

                "Lillymon!" Mimi shouted. She watched her Digimon stumble backwards, then de-digivolve into Palmon, then fall flat into the roof.

                "Oh no," Mimi said, running up to her.

                "Mimi, "Palmon said,"I failed. I'm sorry."

                "Its okay," she said.

                "No," Barker said,"It isn't." He grabbed a gun from his side and shot a beam of energy at the two of them. Mimi and her Digimon fell flat onto the roof.  Barker turned to his Digimon. "Now that they're unconscious, let's get them to the Commander."

                Ankylomon closed his eyes seconds before he felt his back slam into hard concrete. Wow," he mumbled, getting back onto his four feet,"Marinedevimon sure knows how to make a simple punch hurt like nothing else."

                He was about to run back towards the seaport when he heard Joe shout,"Ankylomon! Heads up!" He looked up and saw Zudomon falling towards him. Ankylomon charged forward and tried to stop Zudomon from destroying a couple buildings by catching him. Unfortunately, Zudomon was much larger them him, so the Digimon only succeeded saving the buildings in his friend's path, not himself.

                "Armadillomon!" Cody cried, after Zudomon stepped off of his friend,"Are you okay?"

                "Did you get the number of that truck?" he asked, falling into Cody's arms.

                "Cody, look out!"

                Cody quickly spun around to see Zudomon holding a white tentacle above the small Digidestined's head. Joe's Digimon flung the tentacle back into the water. "Crud," he said,"Marinedevimon's coming on shore."

                Joe ran over and helped Cody to his feet. "Marine Devimon is going to attack on shore. We've got to get clear so Zudomon can attack without worrying about us."

                Cody nodded, then ran after Joe into the city, only they didn't get far. "Isn't that Paildramon up there?" Cody asked.

                "Yeah," Armadillomon said,"But who is he fighting?"

                "It looks like Ladydevimon," Joe said.

                "Both of them are criminal!" Cody said, his anger starting to get the best of him,"We can attack both of them now."

                "I don't think that's such a good idea," Joe said, watching his Digimon fight Marine Devimon.

                "We have both of them in sight, if we wait for either one to finish the other off, they might get away. We have to bring them to justice for their crimes."

                Suddenly, a bright light streamed from underneath his shirt, illuminating the area. "Wh-what is this?" he asked, pulling an object from around his neck.

                "It looks like a crest," Joe said, awe-struck,"but how...? What crest is it?"

                "Justice," he said, with a smile,"My own crest." He looked down,"Armadillomon."

                "Right," his Digimon nodded,"Armadillomon digivolve to..Ankylomon! Ankylomon digivolve to Shakkoumon!"

                "Now," Cody said, climbing into his hand,"let's go!"

                Joe was too amazed to say anything as Cody and his Digimon hovered into the air.

                Davis had his fists tight together as Paildramon dodged an attack from Ladydevimon. "Come on!" Davis cried, encourengenly,"Don't let that witch win!"

                "The thought never crossed my mind!" Paildramon said, blocking her punches.

                Ken, meanwhile, had not taken his eyes off of Azuna since the battle started. He was shocked that a little girl like her could be so ready to destroy. Suddenly, he saw her smile. "What are you so happy about?" he shouted across the gap between the buildings.

                "It appears we have company," the seven-year-old laughed.

                "What?" Ken asked. He twirled around to see Cody jump off of a strange Digimon and land on a nearby roof. "Cody," he shouted,"What are you doing here?"

                "I am taking you, all of you, into custody," he said, looking at his Digimon,"Shakkoumon, apprehend the Dark Digidestined and the Digital Warriors."

                "As you wish," his Digimon said, raising his hand, but firing an optic blast between the two battling Digimon.

                Ladydevimon and Paildramon split apart. "What's going on?" they asked.

                "I am Shakkoumon, Digimon partner of Cody Hida, by his command, you are all to be brought to justice."

                Azuna and Davis looked at each other, then at Cody. "A three way stand-off?" Azuna asked,"Fine with me."

                "En Garde!" Shakkoumon shouted, charging forward.

                Megaseadramon flipped in the air, dodging the missile attacks from Megadramon. As he did, Michael, hugging tightly to his Digimon, saw a glimpse of the battle taking place a few feet away. "Who is that Digimon fighting Ladydevimon and Paildramon?"

                "It's Shakkoumon," Megaseadramon said,"An ancient Digimon, but, what's he doing here."

                "It appears he is the Ultimate Digimon of the Digidestined you call Cody," Melissa said, resting on Megadramon,"and I believe that my fellow Dark Digidestined, Mark Lambert, wants to fight you as well."

                "What?" Michael asked, turning around just in time to see a white tentacle wrap around Megaseadramon. Michael saw Marinedevimon grinning wickedly, with his other tentacle clutching Zudomon's neck. Michael turned back to Melissa to see her fly away on Megadramon.

                "Maybe I will see you again!" she cried.

                "Hey!" Michael shouted,"Get back here!"

                "I think we should worry about the battle we are about to engage in," Megaseadramon said, struggling to get out of Marinedevimon's tentacle.

                "Darn it!" Michael said, looking down at Marinedevimon,"Zapp him!"

                "Are you sure...?"

                "Yes! Now, hurry!"

                "Alright," Megaseadramon said,"Thunder Javelin!" The electric current shot from his horn, traveled down the tentacle into Marine Devimon, then through the other tentacle and into Zudomon.

                "Oops," Michael said, as Marine Devimon's tentacles dropped to the ground. 

                "What was that for?" Joe shouted, looking up at Michael.

                "Sorry..?" Michael said, shrugging.

                "Not as sorry as you're going to be!" Zudomon shouted, throwing his hammer up at him. Megaseadramon twisted in the air to avoid the hammer, which flung around and slammed into Marinedevimon. 

                Lambert glared at Michael and Joe. "If you want a three way battle, then so be it!"

                "Great," Michael muttered,"Just what I need."

                "There's the truck!" Lynxmon shouted, as she galloped closer to the vehicle,"Should I attack?"

                "No," Kari said,"Get on the roof."

                "As you wish," Lynxmon said, jumping on top, her claws digging into the metal cover.

                Inside the truck, Puppetmon looked up at the roof. "What is it?" Mora asked.

                "Didn't you hear something land on top of the truck?"

                Mora shook her head,"No..."

                Puppetmon shrugged, then turned back to look out of the window. He gasped as he suddenly saw a pillar of light appear in the road a few feet in front of him. "What is that?"

                Above them, Kari  moved her head down to Lynxmon's ear. "Okay, here is what we're going to do. On my mark, you jump in front of the truck and stop it. I'll jump inside and rescue Taisuke and the other kids, got it?"

                Lynxmon was a little uneasy about jumping in front of a moving vehicle, but was sure she was big enough to stop it. "Got it."

                Kari nodded. "Okay, three....two...." Suddenly a beam of light appeared in the street in front of them. "What the-?" she asked. 

                The beam of light faded to a lighter blue, with a darker brown cylinder in the middle. Numbers were flowing across the outside, but it was the two figures appearing at the base of the cylinder of light that concerned Kari. "Oh no!" she said, watching the figure materialize.

                "Not her!" Lynxmon said,"Not now!"

                Kari sighed as a red haired girl with a fox walking on two feet appeared,"Here comes, Rika!"

                _Next: Kari vs. Rika!_

P.S.: I know that Ankylomon needs Angemon to digivolve to Shakkoumon, but, didn't the Season 2 Digimon need another Digimon to reach the Ultimate level because they didn't have crests anymore? So, in this reality, Cody's crest subsitutes the energy that Angemon would have given Ankylomon. The same thing with Yolei, in upcommin chapters.

                P.P.S. Thank to Lord Archive for allowing me the use of the Crests.


	19. Ch14: Power Play

A young woman with curly blond hair held a microphone close to her mouth as she spoke,"_Zis is Catherine DeGual reporting live. For zose of you juzt joing us,_ z_e city of Modem waz under attack from a group of so called Dark Digidestineds, while zome of ze Digidestined and Digital Warriors went to fight Apocalymon in another zity, ze rest stayed behind to try and save ze city. During ze battle, Oikawa was captured by ze Dark Masters, only to find out zat zey had kidnapped ze missing children. While ze other Dark Digidestined, Digidestined and Digital Warriors fought each other, Oikawa came face-to-face wiz ze true Dark Masters, an elderly man named Lucifer, partner of Piedmon, and two children, Mora, partner of Puppetmon, and Bizzard partner of Machinedramon. Lucifer zaid zat Oikawa had zome strange particles in hiz blood that gave him power, zo Lucifer transfered zat into ze unconsious children. _

_                Kari returned to zaver her little brother, but juzt az zhe was about to make her move, Rika appeared._

                Chapter 14: Power Play

                Kari pressed herself as flat as she could against the roof of the truck, trying not to be seen. Rika didn't seem too interested in the area around the truck, only what was inside, as she was staring straight at the driver, Puppetmon, with his ten-year-old partner, Christina Mora. "_What is she doing here?"_ Kari thought, laying as flat as she could,"_Who is she, what does she want?"_

                Rika had her arms crossed and her face twisted in a scowl. "Quit cowering inside that piece of metal, and get out here!"

                "Listen to her," her Digimon said, appearing behind her,"If you don't, I will destroy that truck!"

                "Now, now, there is no need for that," Lucifer said, stepping out from a small door in the side of the trailer, with Piedmon behind him,"Here we are, we are now here.":

                "Where is the other one?" Rika asked,"The one called Bizzard?"

                The white-haired ten-year-old stomped out of the door and stood beside Lucifer.

                "Where is Machinedramon?" Renamon asked.

                "There is no way he could have fit inside such a small space, don't you think so?" Piedmon asked, pointing to the trailer of the truck.

                "Hmm, I guess you're right," Renamon said,

                "Enough with the talk," Rika snarled,"Hand over Ukyo Oikawa and the children."

                _"What?"_ Kari thought,"_Why does she want them?"_

                "Why do you want them?" Bizzard asked.

                "My reasons are my own," Rika said, glaring at him,"hand over Oikawa, hand over the children!"

                "Yes," Lucifer said, walking closer,"Of course, Miss...?"

                "Nonaka," Rika said, smiling slightly," Rika Nonaka."

                "Yes, of course Miss Nonaka," Lucifer said, bowing slightly," First, let me say that you have tremendous power, I can feel it. Your Digimon can reach the Mega level, can't she? You must be an incredible Digidestined for her to be able to reach that level."

                Rika smirked. "Flattery will get you nowhere." Her smile faded,"Hand over Oikawa and the children, now! I will not ask you again."

                "Of course," Lucifer said,"I will be right back." He started walking towards the small side door in the truck trailer. "I don't know who this girl thinks she is," he snarled when he entered the truck,"but she is not going to get Oikawa, not until the process is complete."

                He looked to the ground and saw Oikawa still curled up, moaning in pain as dark lightning shot from his helmets and into the children's helmets. "There is no telling how powerful that girl's Digimon really is, and I do not want a battle as long as the transfer is in process."

                "What should we do then?" Bizzard asked.

                "I don't think that Renamon would let us escape so easily," Piedmon said,"Even if we tried to escape we will have to fight her."

                "Then we must stall until the transfer process is complete," Lucifer said.

                "How?" Piedmon asked,"That girl doesn't seem so eager to talk about her problems."

                "Ferdenel, you stay here and monitor the process. He mentioned to the small door that lead to the driver's cab of the truck,"Tell Christina and Puppetmon to remain here. Piedmon and I will handle this."

                Bizzard nodded. "Good luck."

                Lucifer took a deep breath, then walked back outside. "Well?" Rika asked,"Where are they?"

                "I apologize," Lucifer said, bowing,"but I cannot give you Oikawa."

                Rika's eyes narrowed. "You've got one more chance."

                "Let me explain," Lucifer said, placing his hands together,"You see, Oikawa is currently being used as a part of a transfer process, and if we disturb him, the children might die."

                "Do you think I care?" Rika asked,"Either the children die now, or after I get a hold of them. Give them to me!"

                "I can't do that," Lucifer said,"I need the transfer process to be complete!"

                "This is your last chance," Rika said,"Give me Oikawa and the children."

                "No."

                Rika sighed, then nodded at her Digimon. "Renamon, you know what to do."

                "As you wish, Rika," she said, slowly walking forward. 

                "What do you think you're doing?" Piedmon asked, reaching for his swords.

                "I am going to destroy the truck," she said simply,"And kill all those inside."

                "No!" Kari shouted, jumping off the truck.

                "Gatomon armor digivolve to Lynxmon! The Fires of Courage!"

                Lynxmon landed hard on the ground, her flames leaping across her body. Kari jumped off the roof of the truck and landed next to her Digimon partner. "Kari Kamiya?" Lucifer asked,"Is that you?"

                "Who are you?" she asked, before noticing Piedmon standing behind Lucifer, "P-Piedmon? So, what I heard was true, you really are alive!"

                "That is correct," he grined,"And this is my Digidestined partner, Lucifer."

                Kari stared at the old man, then at Rika. "I'm more concerned in who _you _are!"

                Rika smiled, and uncrossed her arms. "Well, well, well, Kari Kamiya, I must say, I've waited a long time to meet you."

                Kari studied Rika for a couple seconds before giving a reply. "Who are you?"

                "I am Rika Nonaka," she said.

                "But _who_ are you? I know that you've attacked Matt, but why? Why are you here, doing _this_ now?"

                "I attacked General Ishida for reasons of my own," Rika snapped,"And I am here now to destroy this truck to make sure that those children do not infect others are they are destined to do!"

                "My little brother is inside that truck," Kari said,"And I'm not going to let you hurt him! Lynxmon, attack!"

                Renamon took a step back, then charged forward. "Renamon digivolve to Kyuubimon!"

                T.K. slowly shook his head from side to side as he stared at the burning city. "Apocalymon was here, alright. This is definitely his handiwork."

                "How can he keep doing this?" June asked, horrified as she stared down at the destruction from Aquillamon's back. "Why does he keep doing this?"

                "He wants the Zhuqioamon Stones," T.K. said,"Or rather, the last Zhuqiaomon Stone."

                "Do you think he's found it yet?" Noriko asked, riding up on Kuwagamon.

                "I don't know," T.K. said,"I guess there won't be a way of knowing until we find him...._if_ we find him."

                "Of course we will," Izzy said, flying over on Megakabuterimon,"We have to. We can't let him escape any longer."

                "I wish we could get some kind of definite clue to his location, instead grasping straws," Noriko sighed.

                Suddenly, a loud scream blasted from the city below them. Everyone looked at each other. "Let's go!" T.K. said, as Aquillamon flew off.

                "I wish I had a million bucks!" Noriko shouted to the sky as Kuwagamon followed Megakabuterimon and Aquillamon.

                Devimon growled in pleasure as he beginning to chase a small Yokomon. The In-training Digimon was running as fast as she could, but Devimonmon soon was right behind her. She turned around and watched in horror as the virus Digimon lifted his claw and slashed down.

                Devimon watched with extreme pleasure as the Yokomon was about to destroyed. Suddenly, a figure grabbed the Yokomon and brought her out of harm's way, seconds before she would have be killed. Devimon looked around, then to the sky. No one was there. He then turned his gaze to the ground. He saw Ninjamon standing a few feet from Devimon with Yokomon in his arms.

                "Go Ninjamon!" June shouted from her position on the sideline. Ninjamon placed the Yokomon down, and she ran off.

                Devimon's face growled in displeasure. "I am going to cut this weed!"

                "Not so fast!" Patamon yelled, flying towards them,"Patamon armor digivolve to Stegomon!"

                The armor pointed his tail at Devimon and fired his sharp spikes. They shot forward and ripped through Devimon's fist. "Ahh!" he shouted, holding up his damaged arm.

                "Give it up, Apocalymon," T.K. said, standing beside June,,"Stop this destruction!"

                Devimon raised his arm. "Fell the Touch of Evil!" His fist stretched from his hand and slammed Ninjamon and Stegomon into an adjacent building. The two Digimon groaned and fell to the ground.

                "Hah!" Devimon laughed, as Devimon's claw retracted,"Is that the best you've got?"

                "Mask! T.K.!"

                "I see that it isn't," Devimon said, watching the Digital Warriors with their Digimon run into view.

                "Mask," Izzy said,"I thought we agreed that we wouldn't engage in battle unless the whole team was here. Devimon is too strong."

                "You have no idea,"he grinned,"Let's get this started."

                Paildramon hissed as a sharp pain shot through his abdomen. LadyDevimon chuckled to herself as she pulled her fist out of his stomach. "I'm sorry," she laughed, "Did that hurt?"

                He growled at her then slowly floated away from her. She laughed, and was about to grab him with her long claw, when Shakkoumon appeared behind her and slammed into her head with his fists. She twirled around and shoved her claw into his chin. He was in extreme pain, but was able to push her into a building roof. He took a deep breath, then went after Paildramon.

                Shakkoumon opened the symbol on his armor, then fired a barrage of spinning circles at the dragon Digimon. Paildramon spun around in the air to avoid being hit.

                "Hey!" Ken shouted, as his Digimon flew up and began to attack Shakkoumon,"I thought we were trying to stop the Dark Digidestined?!"

                "I told you at the beginning," Cody shouted back,"I am going to stop both you and the Dark Digidestined."

                "Hey!" the red headed seven-year-old shouted from her own building roof,"I have a name! I know your names!"

                "No one was talking to you, Azuna!" Cody snapped.

                She crossed her arms, then stared at the battle. "Get them, Lady Devimon! Rip them apart!"

                _"Jeez!"_ Davis thought,"_I never thought a little girl could be so...cold, so...evil? No, I don't think she's totally evil, just...misguided. Still, it sends a shiver up my spine. I don't think Kari could ever be like that, jeez! I'm doing it again! I'm thinking about _her_ again, Kari. Why does she keep entering my mind? Well, that's easy, it's because I care for her, and I love her. I have since the day she was born, when I couldn't sit still in the waiting room, waiting for her to be born...arg! That's not my memory, that's Tai's! I thought that having the memories of a Digidestined Warrior would be cool and exciting, and it was, until I met his younger sister. Now I can't tell if I love Kari because of me, or because of Tai. Ahh, I wish I could just figure it out!"_

                Davis looked up just in time to see Paildramon duck to avoid a punch from Shakkoumon, then was slashed from behind by LadyDevimon. "She's killing me," he muttered as he floated towards the roof,"I'm not very good at this." Ken had his hands out to Paildramon, trying to find something to say, but words weren't coming to his mouth.

                Up in the air, Lady Devimon and Shakkoumon began to battle. Azuna smiled as her Digimon slashed upward and rip her claw into his chin. Shakkoumon floated backwards, moaning in pain. "Did that hurt?" Ladydevimon asked, laughing.

                "Not as bad as this will!" Shakkoumon shouted, firing a beam of light from his eyes, throwing her into a nearby building. 

                She growled, then shot forward, ready to rip Shakkoumon apart, when Paildramon shouted out,"Hey guys! Heads up!" Both Digimon turned their heads and saw Paildramon floating in the air, with his two gun barrels pointed at them."Desperado Blaster!" Both barrels shot a barrage of bullets towards the battlefield, the left gun slamming into Ladydevimon, with the right one blasting Shakkoumon.

                "Ha!" Davis laughed,"Take that you two!"

                "I don't think that you'll be able to laugh for very much longer," Azuna said, her crest starting to glow,"My Crest of Wisdom is activated by my inner strength, my determination! You are not going to win!"

                Ladydevimon recovered from Paildramon's attack, then shot forward, ripping her claw across Paildramon's face. She felt Shakkoumon sneak up behind her, and duck just in time to avoid being slammed in the back of her head. Unfortunately, Shakkoumon's fist pounded into Paildramon's face. Cody's Digimon reached with his other hand and grabbed Paildramon at the top of the head and flung him into the fleeing Ladydevimon, sending them both onto a roof.

                Joe clung to Zudomon's shell as Megaseadramon rammed into him, seconds later Marine Devimon's tentacle slammed into Zudomon's face, knocking him back. The massive shelled Digimon took a deep breath, the pounded Megaseadramon in the side of the face with his hammer, sending him soaring away, then grabbed Marine Devimon's tentacle and flung it aside.

                "Come on," Michael said, as his Digimon straighten himself out,"We've got to finish this battle quickly, Kari isn't going to be able to hold off the Dark Masters for long.She's going to need our help."

                Megaseadramon nodded. "I'm doing the best that I can."

                "I know, I know," Michael said, lightly patting his head,"but we've got to fight."

                "We will," his Digimon said, lurching back,"And we will!" He shot forward and blasted his electrical attack into Marine Devimon, but was pounded in the side by Zudomon's hammer.

                Megaseadramon glared at Zudomon, then flew to attack him, but felt something hit him in the side. When he turned to look, he saw Marine Devimon grinning at him, his tentacle starting to move back towards him. The hovering water serpent hesitated for a second, debating who to attack first. He decided that Zudomon was only trying to fight _him, _while, if given the chance, Marine Devimon would kill everyone in Modem City. He pulled his head back, then fired his attack. "Thunder Javelin!"

                Marine Devimon quickly wrapped his other tentacle around Zudomon and pulled him front of Megaseadramon's attack, electrocuting him. "D'oh!" Michael said, slamming his head,"Well, that went well."

                "Too well," Marine Devimon muttered, as he flung the limp Zudomon to the side,"Now that he's out of the way, let's get this over with, hmm?"

                "Who said I'm out?" Zudomon suddenly said, jumping to his feet. "Vulcan's Hammer!" he shouted, crashing his hammer into the ground, firing two red arrows that slammed into Megaseadramon and Marine Devimon.

                "_Hold on guys,"_ Michael thought,"_We're doing the best we can. Please hold on."_

                "Kyuubimon digivolve to Taomon!"

                The Ultimate Digimon swung her paintbrush around and slammed Lynxmon in the side of the head, bringing her to the ground. The fire Digimon jumped back into the air and charged forward, catching Rika's Digimon off guard. She threw her to the ground, her claws digging into Taiomon's shoulders."Why are you doing this?" Lynxmon asked.

                "Doing what?" she asked, struggling to get back on her feet.

                "Why are you so intent on destroying the truck?" Lynxmon asked,"There are innocent children inside."

                "I am well aware of that!" Taomon shouted, pushing Lynxmon off of her and getting back on her feet,"and believe me, it gives me no pleasure knowing that, but if those children escape, then the world will be doomed."

                "What is your Digimon talking about?" Kari asked, staring at Rika."

                The red-headed girl turned her head and stared straight at Kari, her arms still crossed, "That is _our_ affair!"

                "Your affair...._Your affair?!"_ Kari shouted,"You're about to kill my little brother, not to mention a dozen other children, and its _your_ affair?"

                Rika smirked. "I don't recall asking you, or your little brother to come to Modem. I could have handle everything by myself! I don't need the help of any of the Digital Warriors!"

                "Why?" Kari asked,"What did we do to you?"

                "It's too long a story," Rika said, softer,"Regardless, I'm here now, and I am going to defeat you. I'll beat one Kamiya while I still have the chance!"

                "Why do you hate us so much?" she asked.

                "For all you've done to my family," she said,"You deserve it!"

                "Nonaka?" Kari asked,"I've never even heard it before today."

                Rika smirked at her. "You're suppose to be really bright, you figure it out."

                Kari hesitated for a second, then realized she wasn't going to give her a straight answer, so she turned her attention back towards the battle. Taomon was running circles around Lynxmon. Kari's Digimon spotted Taomon and jumped forward, her flaming claws ready to strike, when Taomon suddenly vanished. 

                Lynxmon landed, and started to look around. "Where is she?" Lynxmon muttered, swinging her head from side to side. "Where is she hid-ahh!" She was suddenly pounded from behind by Taomon's foot. The fire Digimon stumbled forward for a second, then spun around. She shot forward, but Taomon disappeared again. Lynxmon figured that she was going to appear behind her again, so she quickly spun around, but she was too slow. Taomon's foot still connected with her, sending her into the ground.

                A few feet behind the battle field, seated inside the driver's seat of the Dark Master's truck, Mora had her face pressed against the windshield, watching the battle. "Lynxmon isn't doing so well."

                "No," Puppetmon said, resting on the steeringweel,"she's not, but, who should we be cheering for?"

                "Hmm, you have a point," Mora said, leaning back against the seat.

                "It doesn't matter who wins," Piedmon said, leaning inside the cab,"just be ready to drive as soon as the transfer process is complete. We can't risk moving the truck now that it has stopped, it might damage the process. As long as it was in motion it was fine, moving it suddenly could damage the children, and we need their energy."

                Puppetmon nodded. "As soon as you give the word, I'll gas it!"

                Piedmon nodded, then looked to the battle. "I just hope they don't move over this way."

                Lynxmon jumped for Taomon again, and again she moved around behind her before Lynxmon could blink. "It's no use!" Kari shouted,"Lynxmon, she's too fast for you! You need to change forms!"

                "Right," Lynxmon said, glowing for a second, then shrinking back to Gatomon. "Now you're in for it! Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"

                Rika slightly raised her eyebrow as Angewomon hovered into the air. "What can she do that's so special?" she muttered.

                Taomon wasn't going to wait to find out. She grabbed her paintbrush and charged forward, using it as a sword to attack Angewomon on the side. Angewomon, however, grabbed her scarf and pulled it as tight as she could, using it to block the paintbrush. She brought her foot up and kicked Taomon in the stomach, then the two Digimon jumped apart.

                "You're strong," Taomon said.

                Angewomon smirked,"Thank you, but we're not here to discuss me, are we?"

                "No," Taomon said,"We're not." She raised her paintbrush, then slashed it forward, "Talisman of Light!" 

                Angewomon saw the incoming attack, then placed both of her hands together. "Heaven's Charm!"

                Both of the energy attacks slammed into each other in the center of the battlefield, illuminating the city block in a burst of light. When the light faded, both combatants remained completely unharmed.

                "_This battle has gone on long enough,"_ Rika thought,"_The longer we fight, the greater the chance becomes that we _will _have the kill the children. We've got to end this now."_ Rika looked up and shouted,"Taomon! We can't keep this battle going on forever! Reveal your full power!"

                "As you wish," Taomon said, jumping in front of Rika. Her body shifted and turned back into Renamon. Rika held up her Digivice, and her body seemed to glow, while Renamon stood firmly on her two feet. "Renamon bio-merge to Sakuyamon!"

                A glowing image of Rika exited her body and merged with Renamon, shifting her into what looked like a woman wearing yellow and black armor. Kari and the Dark Masters were gasping. "How..how did you do that?" Lucifer asked Rika"You're standing right there, but, I saw you merge with your Digimon. How..how did you accomplish that?"

                Rika smiled. "We use to have to complete merge with our Digimon to reach the Mega level, but a friend of mine was able to modify our Digivices so that an energy clone of ourselves would do. Plus..." She opened her trench coat to reveal a light blue globe pendant that was hanging around her neck, resting against her white t-shirt.

                "What is that?" Kari asked.

                "This is a physical manifestation of the Digital World called an Essence. This is the Essence of Luna. Each Essence is connected to a Crest, this one, however, was made from the destroyed remains of the Essence of Ice. The rest of us use Essences also."

                "What do you mean 'we'?" Kari asked.

                "Enough questions, get then, Sakuyamon!"

                Devimon's arms were crossed as he stared at the Digidestined and Digital Warriors. He looked at Izzy on Megakabuterimon, Yolei on Aquillamon, Mina and Meramon, Noriko on Kuwagamon, T.K. and Stegomon, and June and Ninjamon. He tried to stop himself, but he couldn't help it, he started laughing.

                "What are you laughing at?" Yolei snapped,"Don't you know who you dealing with?"

                "Yes," Devimon chuckled,"And that's what's so funny."

                "Stop laughing!" T.K. shouted,"You think it's funny that you killed all these innocent people? Huh? Is that what's so humorous to you?"

                Devimon turned to him. "Ah, it seems I've struck a chord with you, young Takashi."

                T.K. clenched his fist. "We're going to stop you here and now, Apocalymon."

                "Don't bet on it!" Devimon shouted, firing his fist forward and pounding Stegomon in the face, knocking him to the side. 

                "Let's get him guys!" Izzy cried, as Megakabuterimon fired his attack. Devimon saw the Horn Buster, and jumped into the air, dodging the attack. Ninjamon was ready with her sword, slamming it down on Devimon's head. Unfortunately, the evil Digimon reached up and grabbed her, throwing her aside. Kuwagamon opened his pincers and managed to trap Devimon's arm in them. 

                Noriko turned to Mina,"Okay, it's your turn!"

                Mina nodded and turned to her Meramon. "You know what to do." Her Meramon started firing a barrage of fireballs at Devimon. The evil Digimon, however, flung Kuwagamon around, making him his sheild as Meramon's fireballs blasted into Kuwagamon's back.

                "He's creaming us with our own attacks," Noriko muttered as her Digimon fell to the ground.

                Aquillamon stepped into battle, firing his Blast Rings at Devimon, who simply moved out of the way, the Blast Rings destroying an abandoned building. "Darn it!" Yolei shouted,"He's too fast! We can't even touch him!"

                Megakabuterimon shot towards Devimon while his back was turned, intending to slam him into the ground. Devimon, however, turned around just in time. He grabbed Megakabuterimon by his horn and pounded him into a building.

                Aquillamon and Ninjamon decided to team up. Ninjamon jumped onto Aquillamon's back and the two of them soared upward. The giant bird dive bombed Anteiramon. Ninjamon threw his spinning stars and Aquillamon opened his mouth wide. "Blast Rings!" Devimon saw the two attacks coming and used Megakabuterimon as a shield. 

                "Megakabuterimon!" Izzy called out as his Digimon fell to the ground.

                "We're sorry," Aquillamon said, landing.

                Megakabuterimon lay at Anteiramon's feet. He looked around,"Who's next?"

                Meramon jumped in front of him. "I am! Fire Ball!" Devimon quickly brought his arm in front of his body and deflected the twin attacks..

                Aquillamon then decided to give it another try, by ramming into Devimon.  "Grand Horn!"The evil Digimon held out his hands and grabbed Aquillamon's horn, stopping his momentum. Aquillamon flapped his wings, trying to move forward, but Devimon was holding him down. "This is too easy," he laughed.

                Megakabuterimon suddenly jumped up, pointing his horn directly at Devimon's face, his eye looked at the horn for half a second. "Horn Buster!" Devimon was thrown forward, destroying what buildings were left.

                "Great job!" T.K. shouted. He turned to his Digimon,"Okay, Stegomon, we need someone with a little more power and mobility."

                Stegomon nodded. "Right, I gotcha." He glowed for a second, then shrunk back into Patamon, his Armor of Friendship shooting back into T.K.'s D-terminal. "Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

                Devimon screamed as he shot out of the pile of debris, the right side of his face turned completely red. "How...dare....you?!" he screamed,"How dare you?! I am Apocalymon! I am the Holy Destroyer! No one can do that to me! You are all going to pay!"

                He shot back towards the battlefield, his claws extended. He was about to rip Megakabuterimon's face apart, when Angemon appeared before him, slamming him with his staff. He raised his fist and pounded Devimon's face, throwing him into another building. "An angel type, huh?" Devimon said, rubbing his jaw,"I was no aware that the Digidestined had Digimon of such incredible power. Truly, the angel types are one of the strongest types of Digimon, possibly the only type that are stronger are the Holy Warrior types." Devimon grinned,"But, Angemon, you are not as strong as you think you are."

                Angemon didn't say anything. He pulled his fist and shot it forward,"Hand of Fate!"

                Devimon laughed, and shot his fist forward as well. "Hand of Fate!"

                "What the-?" Angemon shouted, too shocked to move out of the way of Devimon's attack. The beam of light pounded into Angemon's face, sending him into a destroyed building.

                "He...he just used Angemon's attack!" T.K. cried, "How did he do that?"

                "That's not all I can do!" Devimon laughed. He raised his fingers and pointed it at Megakabuterimon, "Horn Buster!" Izzy watched as his Digimon was hit by his own attack, regressing him to Tentomon.

                Devimon turned to Meramon. "Fire Ball!" He then shot into Ninjamon with a barrage of shooting stars, then his hands turned into two large claws and sliced Kuwagamon. Mina, June, and Noriko watched in horror as their Digimon turned back to Rookies.

                "We're getting creamed with our own attacks!" Izzy cried.

                "How is he using our attacks?" Tentomon buzzed, hovering over to Izzy.

                "Your attacks?" Devimon smirked,"Let me ask you this. Am I using your attacks, or are you using mine?!"

                "What?" Kunemon asked,"what's that suppose to mean?"

                "You smart, you figure it out!" Devimon started looking around. "Well, where I once saw an Angemon, a Meramon, a Megakabuterimon, a Kuwagamon, and a Ninjamon, I now see a Patamon, an Agumon, a Tentomon, a Kunemon and a Alruamon." He looked at Yolei and grinned,"Aquillamon is the only one left."

                "_He's right."_ Yolei thought, sadly,"_What are we going to do? Apocalymon even beat Angemon! Angemon! We've got to fight him, we can't let him get away. He'll kill more innocent people. I can't let him do it, I can't!  I can feel the screams of the dead, all those fallen people, gone. I can feel their spirits leaving, I can feel their pain!"_

                Suddenly a bright light burst from Yolei's chest. Looking down, she saw a square shaped pendant emerge from underneath her shirt. "That's a crest!" Izzy shouted,"You've got a crest! Just like T.K. and mine."

                "Which crest is it?" T.K. asked, amazed.

                "The Crest of Empathy," Yolei said, smiling slightly, jumping off of her Digimon.

                "Yolei," Aquillamon said,"Your Empathy is giving me strength, I can digivolve! Aquillamon digivolve to Sylphimon!"

                Devimon smirked. "So you digivolved to Ultimate, big deal! You still can't beat me!"

                "That's what you think," Sylphimon said, charging towards Devimon. The evil Digimon held up his hands, ready to block Yolei's Digimon, but, suddenly he vanished.

                "What?" Devimon asked, starting to turn around,"Where did he..Ahh!" He suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. Spinning totally around he saw Sylphimon hovering in the air. Devimon shot to attack him, but Sylphimon vanished once again, only to appear slamming his foot into Devimon's back.

                "Yes!" Yolei cheered, throwing her hands into the air,"You're too fast for him, Sylphimon! Get him!"

                Sylphimon slammed his fist into Devimon's face, then, before the evil Digimon could retaliate, the Ultimate Digimon flew around behind him and cracked his leg across his neck. Then shot around in front and slammed him in the stomach, before twisting in the air and pounded him in the face. Sylphimon took a deep breath, then shot away from Devimon.

                The evil Digimon glared at Sylphimon, hovering in the air, waiting for him to attack. _"That Digimon is far too fast for me in my Champion form. I need to at least Digivolve to Ultimate, but I can't unless I find the Zhuqiaomon stones. Perhaps a hasty retreat is in order...but how....?"_ He looked at a building that was still standing, then grinned. He raised his fist, and fired an energy blast at the base of the building, causing it to slightly fall over. He grinned at Sylphimon. "Bye!" he shouted, flying off.

                "No you don't!" Sylphimon shouted, flying after him. Yolei tried to warn him, but it was too later. The falling building crashed down on Sylphimon trapping him underneath.

                "He got away," T.K. said, sadly,"We'll never find him now." He looked at the horizon, Devimon's laughter sounded through the twilight sky.

                Matt finished typing a few more lines before resting his hands on the keyboard. "There," he said,"that's finally done."

                "What's that?" Gabumon asked, walking up to his human partner's desk in the Digidestined's File Island Base.

                "Oh, hi, Gabumon," Matt said, leaning back in his chair,"just writing my speech for my weekly address."

                Gabumon nodded. "Have you found any research on this?" Matt asked, holding up a small, light blue ball.

                "Actually, yes," Gabumon said, holding up a few pieces of paper,"Aparently, it's called the Essence of Ice."

                "Essence of Ice," Matt said, looking at it,"What is it?"

                "According to what was in the Digital World's library, an Essence is a physical manifestation of the Digital World. It gives the wearer the power to Digivolve."

                "Really?" Matt asked, raising his eyebrow,"So, it is like a Crest?"

                "I guess," Gabumon shrugged,"But, it's ancient. There are twelve more Essences, and they haven't been seen in over five thousand years!"

                "Wow..." Matt muttered, his jaw wide open,"I..I don't believe it."

                Gabumon nodded. "So, why do you have it?"

                Matt was about to say something, when the door to his office flew open and Sora and Biyomon charged in. "Matt," she said, throwing a folder onto his desk with an angry look on her face,"We need to talk."

                "S-sure," Matt said,"What's up, Sora?"

                "I was just looking through our treasury, and I found that about five years ago we funneled a lot of money into something called "The Omega Project." I don't recall authorizing that, and you are the only other one that could have funded this project. What is it?"

                "Um, I'm just as surprised as you are," Matt said.

                "They aren't that group of scientists that I specifically told you to ignore, are they?" she asked, her eyes flashing with anger.

                "Um, no," Matt stuttered.

                "And who is Rumiko?" Sora asked, resting her hands on the desk.

                "What?" Matt asked.

                "Apparently she's some eighteen-year-old super model, that you've been giving money too!" she shouted,"Who is she? Why are you giving her money?"

                "I...I.." Matt stuttered, trying to find the words to say. He was relived when his office door flung open a second time, and Derek ran in, leading a large group of Digidestined.

                "What's going on here?" Sora demanded.

                Derek looked at Matt and nodded. Matt smiled, then nodded back. He stood up in his desk and walked over to Sora. "Sora Taknouchi, " he said,"I am now taking command of the Digidestined. Your leadership has been brought into question by a large number of Digidestined, and we have decided that you are not as committed to the Digital World's safety as you should be. Taichi Kamiya and the Digital Warriors are criminals, and should not be ignored because of a bigger threat. You are no longer in command."

                Derek cleared his throat, and spoke,"We have rounded up your loyal followers, which number less then ten, and have placed them in confinement."

                Sora was gasping, trying to understand what had happened. She then turned to Matt. "You planned this, didn't you?!" she shouted as Derek handcuffed her,"We are finished, understand! Our relationship is over!"

                Matt lower his gaze to the ground. "Odd," he said,"We've been a couple for seven years, yet, I..I don't feel at all remorseful."  His thoughts quickly began to churn._ "Could it be that...that I only wanted to date Sora, only wanted her as my girlfriend, because Tai loved her? Am I that shallow? What has Tai done to me? I must destroy him, then...then I will be free!"_

                He looked up to see Sora and Biyomon being lead away. Derek turned to Matt and smiled slightly. "Your secretary called us as soon as Sora charged into your office. She figured that there was going to be trouble. So, I know we were going to wait a little longer for the coup, but..."

                Matt nodded. "It's okay, good job. Now, put all power and resources into the Digivice locator. Find Tai Kamiya!"

                "This isn't going very well," Davis said, watching Megaseadramon being attacked by Zudomon's hammer,"We're not going to be able to help Kari if both Michael and us are stuck here!"

                "You're right," Ken said, watching Paildramon's battle,"Those are the Dark Masters she's fighting, I don't think even with our help we'll be able to beat them."

                Davis clenched his fist as he watched his Digimon dodge a punch for Shakkoumon, only to be slashed from behind by Ladydevimon's claw, ripping his skin away. Paildramon turned around, only to be attacked by Shakkoumon's Justice Beam, sending him falling into the open arms of Ladydevimon. She grabbed his shoulders and dug her claws deep into his flesh, grinning with pleasure. "Does that hurt?" she asked,"I bet all your friends are going to be jealous when they see these nail bites in your back, huh?"

                "S..sorry," Paildramon hissed in pain,"I...I don't think there's much to get jealous of..."

                Ladydevimon growled. "How dare you!" she said, digging even deeper. Shakkoumon fired his Hajina Bombs at both of them. Ladydevimon heard them coming, and she spun around, Shakkoumon's attack nailing Paildramon alone, causing the dragon Digimon to shout out in pain. 

                "There's no way he's going to win," Ken said, "We've lost."

                "No!" Davis said,"We can win! I won't accept defeat! We will win!" Suddenly, he noticed a light streaming from beneath his shirt.

                "We'll need a miracle," Ken muttered, then noticed Davis's shirt.

                "Then that what we'll need," Davis said, looking to the sky.

                Paildramon's body suddenly started to glow. "What the heck-?" he asked, as Ladydevimon was suddenly shot away from him in a burst of gold light. 

                "What are you doing?" she screamed.

                "I don't know," Paildramon said, looking at his fists,"But, suddenly I feel a whole lot stronger!" He extended his blades from his wrists, then shot forward. He swung one blade across Ladydevimon's stomach, then used his other blade to slice Shakkoumon's chest. As the two Ultimate Digimon were trying to recover from the burst of pain, Paildramon attack with his Desperado Blaster, hitting both Digimon square in the face, sending them towards their human partners. Ladydevimon glowed for a second, then turned into a black cat, who landed gracefully in Azuna's arms. Shakkoumon shrunk into Armadillomon, and crashed into the building roof inches away from Cody's feet. Paildramon, however, landed behind Ken and Davis.

                "Hey guys," he said,"How did I do that?"

                "I..I think it might have been me," Davis said, pulling a gold pendant from under his shirt,"With this!"

                "A crest?" Ken asked,"You have a crest?"

                "Yeah," Davis said,"The Crest of Miracles."

                "Well, it's certainly a miracle that I managed to win that fight," Paildramon said, taking a deep breath,"Hey, maybe we should go help Megaseadramon."

                "Right," Davis said, jumping onto Paildramon's shoulder, and pulling Ken to the other side,"Let's go."

                "Hold on," Ken said, looking down at Cody and Azuna. Both humans were trying to treat the injuries that their Digimon sustained while falling. Azuna was cradling her Digimon in her arms, while Cody was ripping parts of his shirt off to wrap around Armadillomon's legs. Ken hesitated for a second, then reached into his pocket and pulled out two small packets. He threw one to Azuna, and the other to Cody.

                "Give those to your Digimon," he ordered,"There a special vaccine program that I created. It is like aspirin, except for Digimon. It should help the pain."

                Azuna nodded. "Here, Black Gatomon, take it."

                "Armadillomon," Cody said,"here, this should help."

                "Ken," Davis said, looking at him,"You're really kind." 

                Suddenly, Ken's shirt started glowing. His face was completely surprised as he pulled a crest from under his shirt. "The Crest of...Kindess?" he asked, turning to Davis, who smiled.

                "I think it suits you," he grinned.

                Ken returned the smile. "Let's go." Paildramon nodded and flew towards the river front, where Michael, Joe, and the Dark Digidestined Lambert were fighting.

                "Michael!" Davis shouted,"We're here to help you!"

                Michael looked up from Megaseadramon's back and smiled. "Great, we could use it" His smiled faded,"Wait, I have a better idea!" He reached inside his pocket and pulled out an object, which he threw at the two Digidestined. Davis caught it.

                His face was in shock. "Is this..the Crest of Courage?"

                "Yes," Michael said, as Megaseadramon was dodging attacks from Marine Devimon and Zudomon,"When Kari and Izzy went to check out Apocalymon, she gave it to Izzy, and he gave it to me when he returned to the city. She'll need it now to stand a chance against the Dark Masters. Give her the crest, hurry. Megaseadramon and I will get there as soon as I can. I'm counting on you."

                "Don't worry, man," Davis said,"We'll do it."

                "Right," Ken nodded,"Let's go Paildramon. Find Kari and Gatomon."

                "I'm on it," Paildramon said, flying forward,"I think they went this way..."

                "Good," Michael said, as his Digimon dodged another jab from Marine Devimon's tentacle,"Kari should be fine now, she's got the Crest now...her crest... Let's try to end this so we can give her a hand."

                Megaseadramon nodded, then hovered higher in the air, as Zudomon's hammer flung underneath him. "I've got an idea," Michael's Digimon said, stopping his movements.

                "What are you doing?" Michael asked,"We're a sitting duck!"

                "Just wait," Megaseadramon said, turning so the tip of his tail was facing Marine Devimon. He smiled when he felt the water demon's tentacles grab his tail. He took a deep breath, the flew forward, twisting around so he flew back towards Marine Devimon.

                "What's this guy doing?" Lambert asked from his Digimon's shoulder.

                Megaseadramon flew as close as he could to Marine Devimon's face, then shot up and over his head and around his body, twisting into the tentacles. Megaseadramon felt the tentacle's grip loosen, and Michael turned around. Marine Devimon was now wrapped up in his own tentacles, binding his arms close to his body. He tried to step forward, but only succeeded in falling into the water. "Yeah," Michael said, "Great job." He turned and saw Joe on Zudomon,"Now we've just got to get rid of him."

                "Wait!" Joe shouted,"I..I give up. We won't fight you."

                "Really?" Michael asked.

                Joe nodded.

                "Cool!" Michael said,"Get to Kari."

                "Yeah!" Megaseadramon shouted, flying after Paildramon.

                Joe watched until they were out of sight. "Do you think that was a good idea?" Zudomon asked.

                "I hope so," he sighed. He looked towards the water and saw that Marine Devimon had disappeared. "I think the Dark Digidestined have had enough. Let's get Cody, then get back to Daruna's base."

                Angewomon crashed into a building wall, Sakuyamon grinning at her. Kari held her breath as her Digimon flew back into the air. She flew as high as she could, then dive bombed Sakuyamon, her fists crashing into the human part of Sakuyamon's face. Rika's Digimon stumbled backwards, but was able to block Angewomon's next attack with her staff. She flung Angewomon aside, and back into another building.

                "Don't give up, Angewomon!" Kari cried,"You can't let her win!"

                "I won't, Kari," her Digimon said, flying back towards Sakuyamon. She pulled her fist back and shot it towards Sakuyamon's face, but the fox digimon blocked it with the top of her staff. Before the angel digimon could react, Sakuyamon placed the bottom end of the staff behind Angewomon's left leg and pulled forward. Kari's Digimon flipped over, her stomach towards the sky and her back to the ground. Sakuyamon jumped up slightly and brought her elbow into Angewomon's stomach. She landed into the ground with a loud bang. Sakuyamon brought her foot back, then sent it forward, kicking Angewomon, hard. The angel Digimon skidded across the ground where she crashed into a pile of garbage cans.

                "_This is really bad!"_ Kari thought,"_Angewomon isn't going to be able to hold out much longer. Oh, I wish that I had my Crest of Light...no...no, I am the Digidestined of Courage now, I have the powers of Courage. I wish I had the Crest of Courage. Yeah, I wish I had the Crest of Courage!"_

                "KARI!"

                "Huh?" she said, swirling her head around,"Davis? Ken?"

                Davis smiled as he and Ken rode over on Paildramon. The Master of Courage reached his hand back, then shot it forward, throwing something towards the Kamiya sister. "Kari, here, catch!"

                Kari jumped up and caught the object. "It's the Crest of Courage!" She smiled and turned to where her Digimon was climbing out of the garbage piles. "Angewomon! I have the Crest of Courage!"

                "Right," Angewomon said, nodding,"I understand." She started glowing, then changed back to her Rookie form, Salamon.

                "What's going on?" Rika demanded,"Are we fighting or not?"

                "Yes," Kari said, dropping the crest around her neck,"We are. I always used the Crest of Courage before to simply activated the Crest of Light, but, I am no longer the Digidestined of Light. I wonder what will happen if I just use the Crest of Courage! I was always afraid to use it before, but, I'm not afraid now!" The crest started glowing brightly. "Yes!" she said, "Salamon...!"

                "Salamon digivolve to..." She digivolved quickly to Gatomon, then to Angewomon, before shooting into the air. Her clothes melted away for a second before a sheet of metal appeared over her body. It melted and formed over her body, covering her waist and legs, and her breasts, leaving her stomach bare. Her wings became metallic and shot out in 90 degree angels. A weapon appeared before her, looking like two javelins put together at the handles. She grabbed the middle and held it close to her. "...Orphanimon!"

                Kari's new Mega Digimon floated towards Sakuyamon. All the on-lookers were gasping, amazed at the warrior angel in front of them. "Wow," Kari said, looking at the Crest of Courage. "Yes, I understand." She smiled slightly. "If I had to picture a 'War' Angewomon, she'd look like that."

                Sakuyamon, however, was not impressed. She held up her staff and charged forward. Orphanimon blocked with her javelins. Both Digimon tried to use her own weapon to overpower the other. Sakuyamon became tired of this and swung her leg around into Orphanimon's feet, making her fall to the ground. Sakuyamon brought her elbow into Orphanimon's stomach. Kari's Digimon quickly shot up into the air, hovering over Sakuyamon. Orphanimon raised her weapon into the air, then pointed it down, firing a white light into her opponent, crating a blast of light and smoke. Orphanimon hover in the air, waiting for the smoke to clear. When it did, she saw Sakuyamon standing in a small crater, her armor brushed and cracked in various places.

                "Quite fooling around!" Rika ordered.

                "Yes, Rika," Sakuyamon said. She raised her staff and quickly fired a lightning blast into the air. Orphanimon easily moved out of the way, but moved right into Sakuyamon's second energy blast. 

                "Oh no!" Kari shouted as Orphanimon crashed into the ground. Sakuyamon walked over and placed her staff into Orphanimon's stomach. She grinned and brought her heeled boot up and into the lower part of Orphanimon's face, the place where her helmet didn't cover.

                Paildramon had landed next to Kari, leaving the Dark Masters alone in the corner. "Even as a Mega," Puppetmon said,"Kari's Digimon is still losing."

                "She's newly Digivovled," Piedmon said,"She's has the power, but not the skill to use it."

                 Bizzard jumped out of the side door of the truck. He ran up to Lucifer and whispered something in his ear. Lucifer nodded. "The process is complete," he whispered to the others,"Puppetmon, leave the truck. Help us get the children out of the trailer, and we'll put them back in their homes, where they'll remain until we come for them later."

                Puppetmon and Mora nodded. "Right."

                As the Dark Master slowly and silently began to remove the children, the battle between Orphanimon and Sakuyamon continued. Orphanimon overpowered Sakuyamon's foot and jumped onto her feet. She brought her javelin weapon down, but Sakuymon blocked it with her staff. The fox Digimon pushed the javelins away and slammed her staff into Orphanimon's face. Sakuyamon jumped over Orphanimon to attack her from behind, but Orphanimon grabbed Sakuyamon's long hair and began twirling her around. 

                "Hey!" Rika shouted to Kari,"That's not fair!"

                "Slamming her heels into Orphanimon's face wasn't fair either!" Kari shouted back.

                Orphanimon swung Sakuyamon around three times, before Rika's Digimon slammed the end of her staff into the ground. She was then able to swing around and slam her foot into the side of Orphanimon's face. The two fighters then jumped to both  sides of the battlefield and stared at each other.

                The Dark Masters noticed the pause in the battle. "I don't think we're going to get away with this," Mora whispered, peeking out of the back door of the truck trailer,"I think they've stopped fighting."

                "We've only got the Kamiya brat and Oikawa left," Lucifer said,"We'll make it, We'll..." He trailed off as he stare into the night sky, and saw a serpent creature flying towards the battlefield. "Isn't that...?"

                "Kari! Davis, Ken!" Michael shouted as Megaseadramon landed. Sakuyamon and Orphanimon turned their heads to look at the blond haired Digidestined. Rika, dropped her arms and stared at him.

                "Michael!" Kari said, breathing a sigh of relif,"Thank goodness you're here! Look out behind you!"

                Michael spun around and saw Lucifer walking towards him with Piedmon. He was smiling. "Peter," he said,"I thought I would never see you again."

                "P-Peter?" Michael asked,"What are you talking about?"

                "That's the human partner of Piedmon!" Kari said,"Be carefull."

                Lucifer's smile faded. "Ah, my Nerieds told me that you weren't aware of your true identity."

                "What?" Michael asked, his heart starting to beat faster,"You know who I really am?"

                "Yes," Lucifer said, nodding,"You are Peter Nerez, and your Digimon is really Metalseadramon, you are the fourth Dark Master."

                All the color faded from Michael's face."W-what?"

                "Michael?" Kari asked, walking towards him, only to have Piedmon step around from behind Lucifer.

                "You stay where you are," he said, reaching for his swords.

                Kari turned her head towards her Digimon. "Orphanimon! Finish that fight quickly, we may need your help over here!"

                Orphanimon nodded, and was about to charge Sakuyamon, when she noticed two streams of light appearing on the roofs of two of the buildings that made the perimeter of the battlefield. "What the-?" 

                Sakuyamon looked confused, then spun and started gasping. "Rika," she said,"They're here."

                "What?" Rika asked, turning to see the lights. "Great!"

                The two streams of light faded to reveal four figures, two on one roof, and two on the other. One was a dark-haired boy with a dog creature at his feet, the other boy had a robotic creature behind him.  "What are you doing, Rika?" the first boy asked.

                "You're going to screw everything up!" the second boy shouted,"Its like I said from the beginning, you are nuts!"

                "What's going on?" Davis whispered.

                "I have no idea!" Ken whispered back.

                Rika clenched her fist. "I am handling this _my_ way!" she shouted.

                "Your way is going to screw everything up, you idiot!"

                "How dare you talk to me that way!" Rika shouted back,"Don't forget who am I?"

                "Oh," the second boy said, pretending to be sorry,"I didn't mean it, Your Highness!"

                "Princess," the first boy said,"You know what this is going to do! Please, don't do it."'

                "I will prevent what's going to happen, my way!"

                "Then we'll have to stop you," the first boy said, he reached for his Digivice. Rika saw that the second boy was doing the same.

                "Fine!" Rika sneered,"Let's go, Sakuyamon." Her Digimon nodded and walked towards her human partner, regressing to her Rookie form. A stream of light similar to the lights behind the two boys appeared in front of her.

                Rika stared up at the two boys," But mark my words, one day you _will_ bow before your Princess!" She gave Kari one last look before walking into the stream of light, seconds before it vanished.

                The two boys looked at each other, then disappeared into their own light streams.

                "What just happened?" Orphanimon asked, looking at Kari.

                "I think we just won," Kari said,"Wait, Taisuke!" She turned to run towards the truck, only to see it suddenly drive off. "No!"

                Above them, the Dark Masters were floating in the air. Lucifer laughed from where he was holding onto Piedmon. "My work is done, Oikawa and your little brother were the only child left in that truck. Fare well." He was laughing as the Dark Master vanished in the night sky.

                "Taisuke!" Kari shouted, running after the truck,"Orphanimon, stop it!"

                Her Digimon was about to fly after the truck, when it suddenly exploded a mile away from them. Kari felt her heart slip into her stomach. "No...no....Taisuke!"

                "Oh no," Davis said, walking towards Kari, tears starting to form in his eyes,"No, he was so young...."

                "Look!" Ken shouted,"There's someone there!"

                Kari and Davis looked up at the flames and smoke and saw a large figure walking out of the fire."Figures that _he'd _survive," Davis said,"It's not fair that Oikaw lives, and..wait! He's carrying something in his arms."

                Kari looked up and saw Oikawa and Daitiramon quickly walking out of the flames, with two figures flung over his shoulders. He ran over to Kari and laid both figures down in front of her. "Taisuke!" Kari shouted, kneeling down. She looked up at Oikawas' face. "You...you saved him, why?"

                Oikawa stood up. "He is just a young boy, he doesn't deserve any of this." He grabbed Daitiramon and started to walk away.

                "Hey, wait!" Ken shouted,"What happened in that truck?"

                "Let him go," Kari ordered, lightly running her hands over her sleeping brother's face, "All I care about is that my little brother is okay."

                "How is he?" Izzy asked, looking at Taisuke, who was sleeping on the couch in the alley the Digital Warriors were calling their base.

                "I'm not a doctor," Kari said,"But, I think he'll be fine. He's just sleeping."

                "That's good," Izzy said, then mentioned to the figure that was seated on a rotted armchair,"How is Michael?"

                Kari sighed. "He hasn't talked to anyway scine....Izzy, what if he really is a Dark Master? What...should we do?"

                "I...I don't know," Izzy, looking at the ground. He looked back up and saw Davis walking towards them."Well, this was a long day, and I'm going to get some sleep."

                "Okay," Kari said,"Good night."

                Izzy walked past Davis, smiled slightly, then walked over to one of the couches. Davis returned the smiled, then walked towards Kari. "Hey."

                "Hey," she said, staring at the night sky.

                "How are you doing?" Davis asked,"How is Taisuke?"

                "He's just sleeping," Kari said, looking down at the ground. 

                Davis nodded. It was now or never. He took a deep breath, then spoke. "Listen, I..I was really worried about you, when you were off by yourself..."       

                She paused for a second, then turned to look at him. "Were you really?"

                Davis nodded. "Yeah, really." He saw that Kari was waiting for him to say something else, so he cleared his throat. "When I found Tai's Digivice, and received all of his memories, I thought that it would be cool, you know, I had his memories, his Digimon and Digivice, I could take on Arukennimon and Oikawa, I could beat them." He sighed. "It wasn't cool though. I never knew how hard it would actually be, living like a nomad, constantly fighting. Plus, the way Tai's memories surfaced in me, half the time I wasn't sure who I really was. Sometimes I wasn't sure whether his memories were making me feel certain ways towards certain thing, or it was truly _me._ Es..espically when it came....to....you...."

                "W..what?" Kari asked, her eyes staring at Davis's eyes.

                "I...I feel things towards you, for you, ever scince we met at Arukennimon's weapons factory, but, I wasn't sure whether it was because of Tai's feelings for you, or my own. Tonight...tonight..I'm sure..that...the l-love I feel towards you, is not from Tai's feelings, but my own. I love you Kari."

                He paused, waiting for Kari's reply. The young woman could only stare at Davis, her mouth opening and closing a few times, but no sound came to them. "D-Davis," she finally said, "I...I don't know what to say. I....."

                "You don't have to say anything," Davis said, sadly,"Just..Just..."

                "Master of Courage, Daisuke, Davis," Kari said, smiling slightly,"You have so many names, but..but I don't care what you call yourself, because I...I guess I care for you too...I guess I...I love you..."

                She looked away from Davis's gaze towards the ground. "I mean, I guess, I started to li-love you at the factory also, but, I think I suppressed it, because I...No, that's doesn't matter now." She looked up at Davis, smiling,"I am here now, with you, that's all that matters. And I do love you."

                She reached up with her hands and pulled Davis's head to hers, their lips locked together. He pulled away and wrapped his arms around her body, then noticed the other Digital Warriors sleeping in the alley. "Let's go somewhere quiet," he whispered.

                Kari grinned. "I'm right behind you..."

                Tai was sleeping peacefully for once, thanks to the sleeping pills Anna had bought for him. He was not experiencing any terrifying nightmares, or painful memories. He was in a sound, dreamful sleep, but, that did not last. He was unexpectedly thrown out of his bed on onto the floor. "What happened?" he asked, jumping onto his feet.

                "Tai!" Agumon shouted, running into the room.

                "Agumon, what's going on?" Tai demanded.

                "We're under attack!" Agumon shouted, leading Tai down the hall,"Anna and Unimon are trying to protect us, but they're not going to last long."

                "Who?" Tai asked, running to the door of the safe house,"Who is attacking us?" Agumon flung open the door and Tai looked outside just in time to see Anna and Unimon thrown into a large tree that was in front of the house.Tai turned his gaze away from his fallen friend to the attacker, who was standing a few feet in front of him, his arms crossed, his blond hair blowing in the breeze, and a sinister smile on his face. Tai's eyes narrowed as he glared at his enemy.

                "Matt...."

                _Matt has found Tai, and he doesn't want to talk about past memories. Those two Digidestined have dissolved any such friendship that might have once existed between them, and they're ready to let their fists do the talking! Matt vs. Tai! Plus, choose your guesses for Rika's identity in this reality, because her past is going to be revealed. All this next!_


	20. Ch15 The Omega Project

A young woman with curly blond hair held a microphone close to her mouth as she spoke,"_Zis is Catherine DeGual reporting live. For zose of you juzt joing us, Rika appeared before ze Dark Masters's truck, ready to destroy it. Kari wouldn't let her not only kill a dozen innocent children, but also her younger brother.  She engaged Rika in a battle to protect ze truck, but she started losing fast when Renamon digivolved to Mega.  _

_                Meanwhile, ze other Digidestined found Apocalymon, but he surprised zem by using zere one attacks against zem. Yolei started to feel ze empathy of Apocalymon's victims, and her Crest of Empathy appeared, allowing Aquillamon to digivolve to Sylphimon. He proved to be too fast for Apocalymon, and he fled._

_                Ze other Digital Warriors, Dark Digidestined, and Digidestined were battling each other. Davis's Crest of Miracles, and Ken's Crest of Kindess appeared, which gave Paildramon ze strength to defeat Shakkoumon and Ladydevimon. Zanks to a quick strategy by Megaseadramon, Michael was able to win his own battle._

_                Matt had finally overthrown Sora, placing himself in control of ze Digidestined and finally located Tai. _

_                When zey arrived at Kari's battle, Davis gave her ze Crest of Courage and Gatomon was able to reach her new mega level, Orphanimon. Ze partner of Piedmon, Lucifer, zen called Michael, Peter Nerez, ze fourth Dark Master.  Ze battle continued, but two strange kids appeared and started arguing with Rika. She left wiz zem, finishing ze battle._

_                Davis and Kari zen revealed zeir true feelings towards one another, but zeir happiness may be short lived, as ze battle between Tai and Matt is about to begin!_

Chapter 15: The Omega Project.

                Matt grinned wickedly as he stared at Tai. The Digital Warrior leader was standing in front of his safe house, his eyes locked with Matt's. His gaze slowly broke away from the new Digidestined leader, gazing over to a body that was lying in front of the destroyed tree that once rested in the front yard. "Anna, talk to me!" he said,"Are you okay?"

                The blond haired Russian girl slowly sat up, placing her forefinger to her thumb. "I will be okay."

                "Ah," Matt said,"I see you've taught her her Japanese."

                Tai turned to Matt, then back at his fellow Digital Warrior. "Anna," he said in Russian,"I want you to leave."

                "What?"

                "Do it! Whatever is about to happen, is between us, I don't want you to get hurt."

                "I'll go," Anna said, climbing on her Unimon,"but I will be back. Good luck." She gave her Unimon a 'Kya', and they disappeared into the sky.

                "Why did you send her away?" Matt asked.

                "Why are you here, Matt?" Tai asked,"Was Sora too afraid to come herself?"

                "Sora won't be bothering you anymore," he said.

                "What?" Tai asked, his eyes narrowing,"What did you do to her?"

                "I just simply overpowered her," he said, pride dripping from every word,"_I_ am now in command of the Digidestined, and my first order as leader, is to capture you!" At his last word, Metalgarurumon took a step forward.

                Agumon quickly jumped in front of Tai, holding his arms out. "Just give me the word," he whispered,"and I'll attack."

                Matt saw that Tai was reaching for his Digivice. He had hoped that learning of Sora's predicament would have angered Tai so much he would lose his focus, but he was keeping completely calm. Matt decided to use his trump card. He had hope to use it later, but he figured that now was best. "So," he said,"by now you've realized the truth about yourself, haven't you?"

                "W..what?" Tai asked, his hand dropping from his Digivice,"What are you talking about?"

                "The Firemaster," Matt said,"You."

                "What?" Tai asked, his eyes opening wide,"What are you talking about."

                Matt placed his hands together behind his back. "About five years ago, a group of adult scientists calling themselves the Monster Makers, came to the Digidestined's File Island Base. They wanted funding for what they called 'The Omega Project', which was a series of experiments using Digimon to create an Ultimate Weapon they could sell to warring nations. Sora wouldn't fund their project, but I saw the benefits of such a creature I set them up with a lab, and secretly began to fund their experiments. For their latest experiment, they created a superior Digimon, but they needed control programs, like a brain. They wanted to use the memories of a great warrior. I suggested you.

                We broke into your tomb and brought your body back to the lab. When the Monster Makers started to examine you, they found something very interesting, you were alive. You were in some kind of coma, but because you were in the Digital World, you didn't require any sustenance, you were perfectly preserved, except you had aged in the normal rate. The Monster Makers wanted to revive you, I wouldn't allow it, but, they betrayed me.

                They started to copy your memories into the Digi-egg of their creation, when something went wrong. During the process, you woke up. The Monster Makers altered the process so that you would wake up from your coma. You were crazy, thrashing around in the lab.. While we were trying to restrain you, the Monster Maker's creation, a combination of circuts and cells escaped.

                This created even more of a problem then you, destroying a section of the wall and escaping. You soon followed. I tried to find the creation and you, but, it was hopeless. The Monster Makers disappeared, I never saw them again.

                When the Firemaster appeared on the scene, I of course, knew it was you. I couldn't tell Sora, of course, then she would know that I disobeyed her orders concerning the Monster Makers. When the Cybrog appeared, claiming to be you, I realized that he was the Monster Makers' creation. When the two of you were fighting in Santa Carea and you claimed that you switched into your body, was nothing more than your mind coming to terms with who you really are. I realized all this when Anna was buying sleeping pills for you. I figured that you were remembering what really happened in your sleep." 

                He grinned,"I took a few psychology coursed when you were 'away'. By the way, in case you're wondering, you were able to fly, shot fireballs, and withstand Ultimate level attacks, was because of certain devices that you built during your time as "The Firemaster."

                Tai's eyes were wide open and he was gasping for breath. "How...what...this can't be real..."

                "But it is," Matt smiled,"_You_ were the Firemaster, you were the one responsible for the deaths of all those Digimon, you were the one that brutalized the criminals, it was you.."

                Tai was in shock,"No, no, I...it can't be, no, it can't!"

                "But it is," Matt emphazied,"Now, I need to take you into custody."

                Tai was able to get control of himself, reaching for his Digivice. "_Damn it!"_ Matt thought,"_He is too in control of himself. He knows that there is trouble, and he's not going to let himself be distracted."_

                "Is that what this is about, Matt?!" Tai shouted,"Because you really believe that I did something wrong, or is this just the same old story between the two of us? Huh?"

                "You decide, it makes no difference to me."

                Tai had his hand around his Digivice, but wasn't moving. Part of him was struggling with what Matt told him, with what he knew was true, and the other half was struggling to remain in control. "I am _not_ going to give up!"

                Matt frowned. "So be it, Metalgarurumon..."

                His Digimon nodded, and jumped forward.

                "Watch it!" Agumon shouted, running towards Matt's Digimon. "Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon!"

                The two Digimon met with a tremendous sonic blast that shattered the windows of the safe house. They shot up into the air to give them more mobility. Metalgarurumon head butted Wargreymon, but the dinosaur digimon grabbed the cyborg dog's head and flipped him in the air, throwing him into the safe house, destroying the roof. Matt held his breath for a couple seconds, then quickly exhaled when he saw his Digimon shoot up out of the hole and back into battle.

                Wargreymon wasn't going to give Metalgarurumon the chance to recover. He quickly began a series of punches and kicks that drove his opponent deeper into the city. Wargreymon charged after him, with Tai and Matt running after their Digimon.

                Noriko was resting with her arms behind her head, staring up at the Digital World's night sky. She heard a slightly cough and turned her head to the right. Michael was coughing slightly as he was resting on the rotted armchair. She sighed, then turned her gaze back to the sky. _"Poor Michael,"_ she thought,"_He's so confused, well, I guess I would be too. It's not everyday that you find out that you are really one of your enemies. I can't even imagine what's going through his mind. Ever since I've met him, he's been like an older brother to us, always so focus and in control, and I just can't stand to see him like this, so confused, so unsure.  I want to help him, but he won't let us get near him. Not that I could help him anyway, I don't even no what he's going through._

_                Well, that's not entirely true. The memories that I keep experiencing are my father's memories, but why can I remember them? Lately I've been having a hard time remembering my mother and my life before I started living with my father. I wish I could talk to Michael, but he's not ready yet."_

                She yawned, about to reach down to grab a blanket, but thought better of it. She was wearing jeans, a yellow jacket with red sleeves, and a brown scarf, so she was quite warm. She closed her eyes and was almost asleep, when she felt a massive blast of light and wind. 

                "What happened?" Izzy asked, jumping up from the couch.

                "I don't know," Mina said.

                Noriko was looking through the alley, trying to discover what had happened, when all the color drained from her face. "It's Michael," she said,"He and Betamon left."

                "She's right," Ken said,"He's gone. Where do you think he went?"

                "Maybe he just needed to be alone," Mina said, hopefully,"He'll be back."

                "I hope so," Noriko said, looking at the sky.

                "What happened?" Kari, who was pulling on her jacket, demanded as she ran into the alley with Davis, who was tucking in his shirt.

                "Where have you two been?" Ken asked.

                "Never mind!" Davis said, his face slightly turning red,"What happened?"

                "Michael left," Noriko said, looking at the ground.

                "Michael is gone?" a completely new voice asked," This isn't good!"

                The Digital Warriors spun around in the alley and a 12 year old boy walk into the alley, with a red dinosaur walking behind him. Four more familiar figures appeared, trailing behind the new boy. 

                "Hey, it's you," Gatomon said, pointing at the four other figures,"You are the ones that stopped my battle with Sakuyamon earlier.

                The dark haired boy with a dog creature at his feet stepped forward. "My name is Henry, this is Terriermon."

                The light brown haired body with the robotic being held his hand up,"And I am the great Kazu! And of course, my Digimon partner, Gaurdromon!"

                "It is a pleasure to meet you!" the large Digimon said.

                The first smiled slightly, then said,"I am Takato, this is Guilmon, and we have much to discuss."

                "Yes, I'm coming, I'm coming," Amiko Tachikawa said, opening her front door,"There's no need to keep knocking. Ah, Sora, how are you?"

                Sora bowed. "Hello, Mrs. Tachikawa," she said, quickly,"How are you today?"

                The elderly woman bowed. "I am doing quite well, thank you." Concern suddenly etched across her face,"Mimi's not here, I thought she was in the Digital World on a mission."

                "I'm sorry for being rude," she quickly said,"but, do you mind if we come in?"

                "'We'?" she asked, looking over Sora's shoulder to see a group of other teenagers,"Ah, I see. Well, yes, come in, come in."

                Sora and her group quickly jumped inside, the last one closing the door. "Can I offer you anything?" Mrs. Tachikawa asked,"Tea? Crackers?"

                "No thank you," Sora said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Well, let me introduce everyone. This is Rosa, Sonja, Lou and Steve. Listen, I'm sorry to bother you, and we'll leave if you want us to, but, we need a place to stay for a little while."

                "Why?" Mrs. Tachikawa asked, sitting down,"Are you in trouble?"

                "Yes," Sora nodded,"We're wanted by the Digidestined."

                "I thought you were in charge of the Digidestined,"she said.

                "I was," the redhead sighed, looking at the ground,"Until someone I trusted with everything betrayed me and took over. These people are the only ones that are my true friends. We were brought to the prison section, but we escaped. The Digidestined were watching my house, this was the only other place I could think of."

                Mrs. Tachikawa nodded. "Yes, of course. Come, make yourselves comfortable."

                Sora nodded. "Thank you. Mrs. Tachikawa, we discovered something secret about Mimi, and I was waiting for a reply, but then I was....I was wondering if I could look through your son's notes, if it wasn't a problem?"

                Mrs. Tachikawa looked at Sora strangely. "What did you discover about my granddaughter? Did you find out about her wings?"

                "Yes," Sora said,"Yeah, can you tell me anything?"

                Mrs. Tachikawa sighed. "All my daughter-in-law told me was that she was part of a race that had certain powers, being able to grow wings from her back was one of them. My son placed all of his notes on video diaries before he and my daughter-in-law died. They're upstairs, feel free to look at them."

                Sora bowed. "Thank you very much." She turned to her group,"You guys take it easy, I'll be upstairs."

                Mimi slowly opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times. "W..what happened?" she asked herself, groggily,"I was fighting that Dark Digidestined Barker, then he..."

                "He drugged us."

                "Palmon," Mimi said, finding that her Digimon partner was resting beside her,"Where are we?"

                "It looks like a forest to me," Palmon said, twisting her head around,"with a lake."

                Mimi turned her head and saw a large blue lake sparkling in the moonlight, surrounded by thick trees. "Where are we?" 

                She heard a twig snap, and her head shot around. There were a group of figures walking towards her on a dust path from deeper inside the forest. She recognized three of the figures, as Barker, Skull Satanmon, and Daemon. She instantly jumped behind her Digimon. "Palmon, get ready to digivolve," she said, reaching for her Digivice.

                "Wait, wait, wait," the fourth figure said, holding up his hands,"I do not wish to battle you."

                Mimi stared at him. He was an older man, somewhere between 40 and 50, with a thinning buzz of white hair. Despite this fact, he had large muscle that were barely concealed by his short sleeve black shirt and gray pants and vest. "Who are you?" she asked.

                "My name is Hiroshi Eiri, the Commander of the Dark Master's armies. I am the human partner of Daemon.."

                He took a step forward, when Mimi grabbed hold of her Digivice. "Please," Eiri said, holding up his hands,"I only wish to talk, we will not hurt you, I promise."

                Mimi hesitated for a long while, then said,"Go ahead, talk."

                Eiri nodded. "Yes, well, I need your help."

                "Why me?"

                "Because, you are a Wiant, or so Gregory here tells me."

                "W..what does that have to do with anything?" she asked, starting to feel her heart about to jump out of her chest. She never had to face a Mega Digimon and an Ultimate by herself before.

                "Let me tell you a story," Eiri said, placing his hands together behind his back,"I had run away from Japan to see the world when I was about your age, maybe a little older. How old are you?"

                "17."

                "I was about 18. Anyway, I was in America when the Gulf War broke out. I decided to volunteer my services to the United States government. I was sent overseas to Iran almost instantly. During a routine training mission, my unit and I were ambushed. We retreated to an old destroyed temple in the middle of the desert. The enemy had killed everyone else except for me. I was certain that I was dead, when a miracle happened.

                A group of angels appeared in the sky through a giant glowing circle. They came down and began to destroy the enemies before leaving. Originally I thought that they had saved me, but, later I realized that they were only protected that temple.

                Eventually the rescue team came to save me, and brought me to a hospital back in America. I, of course, had to tell what happened in my report, but no one believed me, no one, except a group of computer programmers calling themselves the Monster Makers. I told them the story, and warned them not to disturb what was buried under the sand, but they didn't listen. One of those Monster Makers, was your father."

                "W-what?" Mimi asked,"How..how can that be?"

                Eiri shrugged."I don't know. I can only assume that since you have wings, your father must have met a Wiant when he investigated the temple ruins and...well, you know how babies are born."

                "My...my mother had wings,"Mimi mumbled.

                Sora's eyes were wide open. "I..I don't believe this!"

                The redhead had gone upstairs to the attic and had found Mimi's late father's video diaries. She had watched a couple tapes, mostly about him in college and so forth, until finally she hit pay dirt. "Mimi's father...knew about the Digital World? He..he was one of those Monster Makers? I need to find out more."

                Sora ejected the tape she was playing and put the next one in. Mimi's father appeared and started talking,"I just received word through my normal sources that an America Soldier that had just returned from the Gulf War claimed he saw a group of 'angels' appear to him through a 'glowing circle'-a gate...' This could be a Digital Gate. The Monster Makers and I are headed there soon to interrogate this, 'Hiroshi Eiri."

                The screen turned to blue, then turned back to Mimi's father. "We have confirmed that Officer Eiri did witness a Digital Gate opening, but we have not been able to confirm what those 'angels' are. We are now journeying to this 'temple' in the Middle East to see if his fear that something is buried there is true."

                The screen faded again and then turned to both Mimi's father and mother. Mr. Tachikawa turned to the camera and spoke,"What Eiri told us was true, there was something buried in that temple. My asso-er, my wife, will explain."

                Mimi's mother turned to the camera,"What was buried beneath the temple in the Middle East was a very powerful Digimon called Apocalymon. The dimension you call 'The Digital World', once existed as s 'compilation' of all the myths and stories of early Earth, including the myths of the Japanese city of Kyoto with the four Gods protecting it, as well as the stories and tales of angels."

                "The four Gods...?" Mimi's father asked.

                "Yes, Azulongmon, Zhuqioamon, Baihumon, and Ebonwumon. These Guardians watched over the pre 'Digital World' until the coming of Apocalymon. This evil monster, created no doubt, by almost every culture's idea of the end of the world, brought fear and destruction across the 'Digital World' before being stopped by the Guardians. My ancestors, the Wiants, aided them.  After their battle, only Zhuqioamon was left. He used the last of his strength and sealed Apocalymon's power away in five sacred stones, which were hidden across the land. The Wiants then sealed Apocalymon and hid him away, in the other world, Earth. That is what the Monster Makers found in the desert temple."

                Mimi's father interrupted her,"The Wiants?"

                "Yes," Mimi's mother nodded,"My clan was no doubt birthed by stories of angles. We existed in the other world, down through the centuries, making sure that no one disturbed Apocalymon's tomb. Once our old world began to become flooded and merged with this world's computers and video games, during the 1980s, my race dwindled to a handful. After the remaining Wiants fought the soldiers at the desert temple, a terrible thing happened, the Wiants died out. I became the only one left. I then decided to position myself in front of the desert temple, to protect Apocalymon. I was too late, the Monster Makers had already found the tomb, and stole Apocalymon's body."

                Mimi's father sighed, and started to rub his head. "What have I done? If only I had...."

                Mimi's mother walked over and started to rub her husband's back,"It's funny, I spent by whole life, ready to stop anyone from uncovering Apocalymon, and, yet, ever since I met you...all that matters, is being here with you."

                Mr. Tachikawa smiled,"I am happy I found you. I guess if you hadn't arrived late at the temple, we might never have met."

                "You were late too, huh?" she laughed,"I forgot about that."

                The scene faded out, then returned with Mr. Tachikawa and a man wearing glasses that had a bluish tint to it. Mr. Tachikawa's face had stress lines and he looked he had not slept in days. "I am here with the leader of the Monster Makers, Dr. Jonyu Wong. Dr. Wong.."

                He nodded and sighed. "I am here to report that we have had a great...accident. We started to use Apocalymon in our attempts to create a powerful Digimon warrior. During our experiments, we began to create thousands of different types of Digimon, that started to populate the Digital World, but...there was an unforeseen accident, Apocalymon was revived and escaped."

                "We have tried to search for him," Mr. Tachikawa said,"But, it is like he has disappeared. My wife has tried to use her Wiant powers to look for him, but, our daughter has recently been born, and..I don't want her to grow up without a mother...or a father."

                "Don't worry," Wong said, turning to Tachikawa,"We'll find Apocalymon, we'll correct our mistake."

                Sora was in complete shock, so much that she didn't notice the tape was over. "Mimi's father...found Apocalymon?"   

                "The lake behind you," Eiri said,"Contains a Zhuqioamon Stone. However, only the power of the Wiant can free it. Help me free the stone for the Dark Masters. You must help us, help us restore order to the Digital World!"

                "I don't have to do anything!" Mimi shouted,"Giving the stone to the Dark Master will only bring the Digital World under an evil control!"

                "Your fellow Digidestineds have one stone, the Digital Warriors have another, Oikawa has the third stone. The Dark Masters already have one, give them the last stone, and they can end this fighting and bring order to the Digital World!"

                Mimi held up her Digivice,"Palmon, we may need to fight our way free."

                "If you digivolve or try to escape," Daemon said, holding up his palm,"I will be forced to destroy your Digimon."

                "I won't go down so easily!" Palmon shouted,"Come on, Mimi, use the Digivice!"

                "Palmon," Mimi said,"T-they're too strong for you, even as Lillymon. I have no choice. I have to give them the stone."

                Eiri smiled. "Excellent. Use your Wiant powers, and raise the structure that houses the stone. Do it, now!"

                Mimi sighed, then turned to face the lake. She pulled off Yolei's red sweater to reveal her tight black tank top. She took a deep breath, shoving her wings out of her back, spreading them out in their glory. She raised her palm towards the lake and took another deep breath, firing what looked like red lighting into the center of the lake. Her face instantly became stressed with pain.

                "Mimi!" Palmon cried.

                "I'll...be...okay..." she huffed,"It's....just...heavier than I thought...." She was breathing heavily and her face was turning red. "I've...all...most got it!" She took another deep breath and concentrated with all of her might.

                The water of the lake slowly parted as a white structure arose from the bottom. The electric lightning bolts disappeared from Mimi's hand as she fell to the ground, panting. "No...w-wonder it was so h-heavy," she coughed,"It's got to be made of marble or something."

                Daemon hovered over to the marble podium that had appeared in the center of the lake. He grinned when he saw what he was looking for. On top of the podium, resting underneath a clear box, was the Zhuqioamon Stone. With simple ease he destroyed the glass box, and flew back towards Eiri.

                "Excellent work," his human partner said,"The Dark Masters will be very pleased." He turned to Mimi,"Now for you." Barker grinned and started walking forward.

                "You said you wouldn't hurt us!" Palmon protested.

                "_I_ promised I wouldn't hurt you," Eiri said,"I didn't say anything about Gregory."

                "Palmon," Mimi ordered,"Digivol-uh, ah, ugh." Her eyes drooped close as her head slammed down. Barker smiled slightly as he removed his fist from Mimi's stomach. 

                "That should at least shut her up," he said, turning to see Skull Satanmon holding an unconscious Palmon in his arms. "Commander, we're ready."

                Eiri nodded. "Good, then let's head back to the base." The quartet turned to leave. As they were walking through the forest path, Mimi's Crest of Sincerity slid off of her neck and landed in the grass, its glow slowly fading, waiting for a new owner.

                Seadramon slightly landed outside of the large ship. Michael jumped off as his Digimon returned to his Rookie form. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Betamon asked.

                Michael nodded, turning his head towards the Dark Master's ship. "I have to know, I have to know about myself. Ever since those Digimon found us outside of Santa Carea, we have been guessing at our true pasts, our true selves. Lucifer says we were part of the Dark Masters, I want to know. Don't you?"

                Betamon hesitated for a second, then nodded. 

                "I see you two are here also."

                Michael and Betamon shot around and saw Oikawa and his Digimon landed a few feet from him.

                "Why are you here?" Michael demanded.

                "Probably the same reason you're here," Oikawa said, as Pharaohmon regressed to Daitiramon,"You've got a past that you don't know about, that somehow the Dark Masters do."

                Michael crossed his arms. "You mean that little transfer process that they did to you? Ha, apparently, I am a Dark Master."

                Oikawa was silent for a few seconds,"Well, I think you may have got me there." He took a deep breath,"Well, are we going in, or what?"

                Michael nodded. "I don't like the idea of going anywhere with you, but, until this is over, let's call a temporary truce."

                "Deal," Oikawa nodded. Suddenly, a section of the Dark Masters' ship opened and a bridge descended to the ground. "Looks like an invitation."

                "After you," Michael said, mentioning with his hand.

                Matt cheered as his Digimon landed a kick in Wargreymon's stomach. Tai's Digimon bent over in pain, clutching his stomach. "Wargreymon!" Tai shouted out,"Look out!"

                Tai's Digimon tried to move out of the way, but Metalgarurumon hovered into the air higher then him, and slammed his head into Wargreymon's head, making him crash into the ground. 

                "Yes!" Matt cheered.

                "Wargreymon!" Tai shouted, walking towards the crater,"Wargreymon!"

                Suddenly Wargreymon shot up from the hole in the pavement and slammed his horn into Metalgarurumon's stomach. Matt's Digimon screamed out in pain. He placed both sets of paws on Wargreymon's head and dislodged him. The two Mega Digimon stared at each other for a second before charging at each other again.

                "Takato?" Kari asked,"Henry? Kazu? W-who are you guys?"

                "Do you know something about Michael?" Noriko asked.

                The color from the light haired boy's face drained as he looked at her. "U- ah, Noriko, I didn't know you were here."

                "Do you know me?"

                The one called Takato took a deep breath. "I'll explain on the way," he said, as he, Henry, and Kazu turned and started running out of the alley.

                "Hey!" Kari shouted, running after them,"Wait up! Where are we going?"

                "It will be dawn in a few hours," Takato said,"And then the Day of Apocalypse will begin. We need to be at the Dark Masters' ship before then."

                "The _what?"_ Izzy asked, as the Digital Warriors ran after the trio.

                "It's when Apocalymon...." Takato sighed, still running,"We need to get to the Dark Masters' ship soon. We can take you there."

                "How do we know this isn't a trap?" Ken asked,"Are you one of the Dark Digidestined?"

                "No," the one called Henry shook his head,"You want to get to the Dark Masters anyway, right? If you come with us, listen to our story, then I'm sure you will trust us."

                The Digital Warriors looked at each other for a second, then nodded to each other. "Okay," Kari said, "We're in."

                "Good," Takato said,"Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Kazu and I will ride on Guardromon. If any of you needs a ride, Guilmon can digivolve, but I would prefer to keep the number of large Digimon flying towards the Dark Masters' base at a minimum."

                "We'll be find on Megakabuterimon," Izzy said, nodding to his Digimon.

                "Exveemon shouldn't be too large," Davis said.

                "You've got it, Izzy," Tentomon said,"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve to Megakabuterimon!"

                "Veemon digivolve to Exveemon!"

                The group of mysterious kids and digimon climbed onto Guardromon, while, Davis, Kari, Gatomon, a still sleepy Taisuke and Taisuke's Agumon jumped on Exveemon, with the other Digital Warriors piling onto Megakabuterimon. "Where are we going?" Izzy's Digimon asked.

                "Just follow me"! Guardromon said, hovering into the air.

                "Now," Kari said, turning to the strange group,"What's going on?"

                Takato cleared his throat. "Let me start at the beginning. Heh, I never really prepared myself. Well, to start off with, the six of us aren't from this time, we're actually from twelve years in the future. The Digital World is completely under the control of the Neo-Digiwold Empire, ruled by the evil Emperor, Apocalymon. He's not satisfied with simply control the Digital World either, five years ago, our time, he begin to attack Earth. We...what's wrong?"

                The Digital Warriors all had funny looks on their face. "Time travel is impossible," Ken said,"It simply can't be done."

                "Izzy has plans for a time machine that he wasn't able to build due to lack of materials," the boy called Henry said,"He hid those plans in a time capsule beneath his house that we will find in 2017."

                Izzy's face was pale. "You could have just asked my parents about that."

                Takato nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of goggles, which he threw at Davis. "Those look familiar, don't they?"

                All eyes were on Davis as he reached up to his head and pulled off his own goggles. "T..they're the same," he muttered,"Look right here, on the strap next to the left eye, there is the same design I...that Tai scribbled in. How did you get these?"

                "I got them from my father," Takato said quickly.

                "Your father?" Kari asked,"Is..is Tai your father?"

                Takato hesitated for a couple of seconds, then said,"No, you are my mother."

                Kari's face paled as she stared at him, she then turned to her fellow passenger. "D..Davis?"

                "That's right," Takato said,"You two are my parents. My real name is Takato Motomiya. Because a simple change in the time stream can ripple out and alter everything, we were warned to wait to reveal ourselves to you until after our births, so there wouldn't be any chance that we wouldn't be born. If I told you, then something happened and I was never born, then I couldn't be in this time, trying to alter the future, in which case I would be born, then I would travel back...it would create a giant time paradox which could inadvertently destroyed the time stream. However, if we waited until after we were born, then we would probably be too late to change things. We had to settle until after we were conceived."

                Kari was still in shock, but was able to say,"W..wait. I..I'm pregnant? B..but, I'm only fifteen! I was only with him just a few hours ago, t-this can't be."

                "It is, Mom," Takato said,"I will be born nine months from now. We calculated it a million times, and each time we came up with the same answer. I was just conceived."

                "Wait," Mina said,"So isn't there a chance that you could still not be born?"

                "Yes," Takato said,"But, I have to take a chance, or we wouldn't be able to change anything. It's possible that if somehow I won't be born, then, Henry or Kazu would be telling you this story instead of me."

                Henry spoke up. "We really had to wait until after Kasumi was conceived before we could do anything."

                "Kasumi?" Davis asked.

                "She was our leader in the future, but, she was killed," Takato said, sadly,"She was the one that found the plans for Izzy's time machine, and helped to bring the children of the Digital Warriors to the power level we are at now. If it wasn't for her, then in all likelihood, we would have been killed long ago."

                "Who is she?"

                Takato smiled slightly. "_She_ is the child of my uncle Tai....and Sora Takenouchi."

                "Sora?" Kari said, completely confused,"but...she wants to throw my brother in jail, right now, she wouldn't even think of..." Suddenly, realization dawned on her face,"The night at the hospital..." she said, almost in a whisper,"Right after Tai fought Oikawa."

                Takato nodded. "That was the time to start to appear to you. However, Henry _did_ give Tai the blue card to make his Digivice into a D-Arc during the battle with Oikawa. We determined that giving him the D-Arc then wouldn't change what happened that night. Tai would have won the battle, but he would have been much more injured then he is."

                "D-Arc?" Taisuke said, starting to wake up,"What's that? Oneesan, what's going on?"

                Takato reached to his belt and pulled out a strange Digivice. "This is a D-Arc. It is a Digivice that we can use in conjunction with these special cards. These are called Digi-modify cards. You see, we knew that Uncle Tai was going to lose his Crest of Courage powers to you Mom, so we decided that part of the changes we would make to stop Apocalymon would be to give Tai a D-Arc. Rika had the same idea with her father."

                "Even though _I_ thought that if we intervened and kept the Crest powers where they were, then maybe we could save the future," Henry said, crossing his arms.

                "What happened to Kasumi?" Davis asked, getting control of the situation.

                "She was killed, about three years ago, our time," the boy named Kazu spoke up,"We think by Rika."

                "Rika? You know Rika?"

                "Yes, unfortunately," Takato said, nodding,"She is a Digimon Tamer like us, and is from our time. She lead the Digidestined, before they were whipped out by Neo-Digiworld."

                "Apocalymon's empire," Noriko asked.

                "Yes."

                "Henry, you and Kazu called her a Princess," Gatomon started.

                "She is a Digidestined Princess," Terriermon said, peeking on Henry's shoulder,"And a real spoiled on at that."

                "She's the daughter of the Digidestined leader..."Takato started.

                "Sora had another child?" Wormmon asked.

                Takato shook his head. "Not Sora, Matt."

                "Matt?" The Digital Warriors all asked.

                "Rika's alias is Nonaka, but her real name is Ishida. She is the daughter of Matt Ishida and Rumiko Makino, a teenage super model. She's actually a little older then us, so that's why she appeared to General Ishida and Sora before Kasumi was conceived, because her mother is already one month pregnant."

                "Matt is in charge of the Digidestined?" Izzy asked,"How is that?"

                "Most of our knowledge of pre 2015 has been destroyed by Neo-Digiworld," Henry said,"but, if what limited information we have is correct, then General Ishida has just overthrown Sora as leader of the Digidestined. The rift between the Digidestined and Digital Warriors has increased greatly in our time. The Digidestined see the Digital Warriors as dangerous outlaws and should be destroyed."

                Matt dove for cover behind a trash dumpster as Wargreymon's latest attack sent Metalgarurumon into the top of an apartment building, destroying a section of the roof that sent the debris crashing into the street below. 

                The pedestrians were terrified, screaming, charging into one another as they tried to escape from the battle above. It was nearing dawn, and the streets were starting to become crowded with people trying to start the day.

                Tai knew that they couldn't keep this battle going in the city, but he didn't think Matt was going to listen to him. _"He's so determined to bring me in for something I didn't even do,"_ Tai thought,_"I've got to get him away from the city."_

                Metalgarurumon recovered himself from the roof and shot at Wargreymon, nailing him in his stomach. Before the cyborg Digimon could move, the warrior Digimon reached down and tossed him into another building roof.

                "Be careful!" Matt shouted,"These are innocent people!"

                "You too, Wargreymon!" Tai yelled,"Move towards the water front!"

                "Right," Wargreymon nodded, shooting over the Tokyo harbor, with Metalgarurumon right behind him. As soon as Wargreymon spun around to engage Metalgarurumon, the dog Digimon opened all of his missile chambers. "Ice Wolf Claw!" Wargreymon was able to dodge the first two, but there were plenty left. The rest of the missile impacted him in various places, covering him in a sheet of ice.

                "Wargreymon!" Tai shouted, running to the water front. "Wargreymon!"

                "Finish him!" Matt ordered.

                Metalgarurumon nodded and fire another set of missiles that shot towards the frozen Wargreymon. Tai quickly grabbed the stack of cards that appeared to him. "Let's see if these things really work," he said, grabbing his new D-Arc. "Digi-modify! Meramon's Body Flame activate!"

                Matt shot his head towards Tai. "What did he just do?"

                Up in the sky, Wargreymon's body began to glow red. Suddenly the ice shattered apart, with enough time for Wargreymon to backhand the missile back towards Metalgarurumon. Matt grabbed his own deck of cards and slid one through his D-Arc. "Digi-modify: Teleportation activate!"

                Metalgarurumon grinned, then vanished. "M..Matt," Tai said, staring at him,"You have one of those Digivices and Cards too?"

                "What of it?" Matt asked,"I'll discover where you got yours when I interrogate you in the File Island Prison!"

                Back above them, Wargreymon was turned his head back and forth, trying to find his opponent. "Where is he?" he asked, spinning around, only to see Metalgarurumon smash his head into Wargreymon's head. Tai's Digimon grabbed Metalgarurumon and shot him into the water, only to have him reappear a second later, blasting into Wargreymon with a blast from his mouth. Tai's Digimon dodged out of the way, and flew to attack.

                Michael and Oikawa cautiously made their way through the hallways of the Dark Masters' ship. As they walked through the endless hallways covered with doors of various colors and sizes, Oikawa turned to his reluctant partner. "So, does any of this ring a bell?

                Michael turned and glared at him. "I told you that I don't remember anything."

                "Right, right," Oikawa said, turning his head back forward.

                The rest of the journey was made in silence. The quartet silently walked through the ship, their eyes turning each way to try and find something. Something that would give them a clue to their true identities.

                Eventually they arrived at a with a set of identical doors. Michael started to walk down the hall. He cautiously opened one of the doors and looked inside. "This must be the residential wing," he said, closing the door.

                "I think this is the science wing," Oikawa said, pointing to a perpendicular hallway a few feet from the main hall."Look what I found."

                Michael nodded, then followed him into the science wing. This hallway had door with small windows that lead to laboratories filled with chemical beakers and unholy machines. In one room they saw a man with light bluish hair, and a woman with short black hair. They looked like they were doing something under a very large machine that looked the bottom of a giant microscope. Both of them looked up at the same time, then smiled at each other. The woman said something, and then the two of them started kissing. 

                "I don't want to disturb them," Oikawa said,"But maybe they know what's going on here."

                Michael nodded. He was about to open the door, when he heard footsteps. The quartet spun around. "Lucifer!" Oikawa said.

                The Dark Master and Piedmon grinned. "Well, I was wondering when you two would make it here."

                "We want to know what's going on, right now!" Michael demanded. "Who are we, really? If I'm a Dark Master, why did I have amnesia outside Santa Carea?"

                "What did you do to me in the truck?" Oikawa asked,"What am I?"

                Lucifer hesitated, then turned around and started walking up the hall. "About seventeen years ago I became aware of the world within the computer, or, the Digital World as you called it. I constructed a device and was able to enter the Digital World. When I arrived, I received my Digivice and met my partner. When we started exploring the Digital World, I discovered this..." He pointed to a small dark globe that was hanging around her next,"This is my Essence of Shadow. With it my Digimon was able to reach his Mega level.."

                Piedmon turned around and grinned, then followed his human partner up the hall. Michael and Oikawa nodded at each other, and then followed.

                "So," Taisuke asked, wanting to be a part of the conversation,"Do you guys have Crests, like my Onnesan?"

                Takato smiled. "I guess it would be too weird to call you Uncle Taisuke, huh?"

                "What?" he asked.

                "No, we don't have crests, we have Essences."

                "Like what Rika had?" Kari asked.

                "That's right," Takato said,"The Essences are very old powers of the Digital World, and from what we know, each Crest is connected to an Essence. I have the Essence of Halo, from which the Crest of Miracles was created. Henry has the Essence of Strength, and Kazu has the Essence of Metal.  They act like Crests."

                "Rika had the Essence of Luna?"

                "Yes, that Essence is newly created. In our time, it was remade from the destroyed Essence of Ice. Kasumi has the Essence of Sol, which was created from the Essence of Fire."

                "So," Izzy said,"Both daughters have remade version of their father's Essences. Does that mean that they're dead?"

                "Yes, in the future we, the Tamers, are really the only ones left."

                The Digital Warriors were silent for a second, then Ken asked,"So, what is the future like?"

                "It's horrible!" Guilmon said,"All the bread is gone."

                "What he means," Henry said,"Is that Earth is at war, all of it. Everyone is fighting one another. Neo-Digiworld is destroying everything, everyone is dying. Even now, this world is just a lesser version of the future."

                "Not like the Digital World in 1990," Takato muttered.

                "I thought you said that you didn't really know about the world at this time period," Mina pointed out.

                "We don't," Takato said,"The Digital World was so badly destroyed and altered by Neo-Digiworld, that any Digital map was useless. So, to that end, I traveled back to the year 1990 in order to construct a map that we could use later."

                "You were here in 1990?" Noriko asked.

                Takato nodded. "Yes, humans were just started to be able to appear in the Digital World, so I wasn't too out of place. In a bar one day, I met two people, and we decided to work together as mercenaries. It seemed like the best way to check out the Digital World quickly. They were Ukyo Oikawa and Peter Nerez."

                Lucifer continued walking through the hall. "During a business venture, I was made aware of a group of mercenaries operating in the Digital World called the Tri-Warriors. They were Peter Nerez, Ukyo Oikawa, and a boy named Takato Matsuki. I began to the three of you to eliminate my competition and sometimes to round up escaped experiments of the Monster Makers."

                "The what?" Oikawa asked.

                "The couple that you just saw in the lab, they were the last two remaining Monster Makers, Dr. Jonyu Wong, and his wife. Back in 1990, they wanted to create a powerful Digimon they could sell to warring nations on Earth. When they appeared to me, they were searching for an escaped project of theirs called, "Apocalymon. I didn't care about that, but, I started to fund them to give me a powerful Digimon. Sometimes their experiments would escape, and the Tri-Warriors would round them up for us. "

                "We called ourselves the Tri-Warriors," Takato explained," During one our missions, Peter found the Essence of Water, and was able to get his Digimon to the Mega level. After a few missions, we were hired by Lorenzo del Lucifer.."

                "What?" Kari asked,"You were hired by him?"

                "In our time, there are no Dark Masters, just a group of Digidestined serving under Apocalymon. I believe you know them as the Dark Digidestined. They are lead by a man we only know as "The Dark Minister." I didn't know that he was Lucifer, nor did I know that there was a Dark Master called Peter Nerez. From the limited knowledge that we _did_ have was that there was a warrior named Ukyo Oikawa, but he disappeared."

                "What?" Noriko asked,"What happened to my father?"

                Takato sighed,"I'm...I'm going to get to that."

                "Right," Noriko said, looking down,"I'm sorry."

                "There was one assignment that we were given," Takato continued,"To hunt down a dangerous Digimon named Kimeramon."

                "The Digimon called Kimeramon," Lucifer said, looking over his shoulders to see Oikawa and Michael following him,"escaped from the Monster Makers complex. I sent you after him. When you arrived, however, you were incredibly over powered." He looked at Michael over his shoulder,"Even with your Essence of Water, and Takato's mysterious Essence of Halo, you were having a hard time. Somehow, Daitiramon was able to digivolve to Pharaomon, and the three Megas defeated Kimeramon, or, so I am able to guess."

                "What do you mean?" Betamon asked.

                "We were not there to view the battle," Piedmon said,"When we arrived, Kimeramon was holding on by a thread, Nerez was unconscious, Oikawa was dead, and Matsuki was gone."

                "During the battle with Kimeramon," Takato said,"We were able to defeat him, but, as he fell to the ground, he shot out an attack that hit Peter and Ukyo, knocking them both into the ground." Takato sighed, looking to the ground,"I..I honestly thought that Peter was dead, and...and Ukyo was dying. I thought that since we didn't have any information about him, I thought that then was when he was suppose to die, but..but after spending a year with him, becoming his friend, I couldn't just let him pass on. I figured that if I brought him into the future, but left his body here, it would still be as if he died."

                "What?" Noriko asked,"What do you mean?"

                Takato held up his hand,"What I did was, I used a special device and downloaded his mind, his memories, his personality, his _soul_ into a CD, leaving his body a tabula rasa, but, that didn't matter, because his body expired moments later. I seriously thought Nerez was dead, so, with nothing left in that time period, I returned to the future."

                Lucifer stopped and turned around, looking at Michael. "You started to wake up after I arrived, with Oikawa dead and Matsuki gone, your group was finished. You then officially joined me. We soon gathered Christina Mora and Ferdenel Bizzard, and became the Dark Masters. Others joined us, The Dark Digidestined, and we started to plan our conquest of the Digital World. As for Kimeramon, I developed an ingenious plan, I would disguise Kimeramon _as _Ukyo Oikawa. That, my friend, is you."

                The color drained from Oikawa's face."W...what? I...I'm...I'm...."

                "Ukyo?" Daitiramon asked, looking at his human partner.

                "That's right," Lucifer smiled,"You...are...Kimeramon."

                Michael turned to Oikawa, trying to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. He turned back to Lucifer.

                The Dark Master continued,"The Monster Makers began a process that took almost ten years to complete, the process of turning a digimon into a human. The Monster Makers slowly altered the very molecular structure of Kimeramon, turning every single part of him into a human, so perfectly that not even a trained doctor would be able to find a problem."

                "But why?" Michael asked for Oikawa.

                "Because Kimeramon had a special item inside of him, a bio-generator. However, that generator alone was not storing enough energy for what I needed, so I was required to siphoned your single generator into the bodies of those children."

                "For what?"

                Lucifer grinned,"My master plan. Don't bother asking, I'm not going to tell. I, unfortunately, had no idea that he would gather an army and conquer the Digital World. It turned out to be more profitable than I thought. I, of course, kept a close eye on him, and was very interested when he found a Zhuqioamon Stone in the Santa Carea cave. I did research and discovered that the others were hidden in the Land of Modem. I and the rest of the Dark Masters left for here to search for them. I gave orders with my chief scientist Lady Krake to monitor Kimeramon's battle with Kamiya. That is why she rescued you, because I needed the energy that your generator would produce. I have no idea who that girl Noriko was, or why she thought she was Oikawa's daughter..." He shrugged slightly,"Maybe she really is Oikawa's daughter."

                "Fine," Michael said,"Then answer me this, how is it that I am only eighteen? And how were Mora and Bizzard only ten-years-old, yet, were Dark Masters also?"

                "In the year 2000, we had successfully conquered the Digital World. However, we would not have it. A Monster Maker that separated from the others put a program into effect that banished all humans from the Digital World except for himself. I believe you know him as Genai."

                "G..Genai?" Oikawa asked.

                Lucifer nodded. "The humans may have be banished from the Digital World, but our connections to our Digimon were strong. We watched as Genai opened a Digital Gate and pulled the Digidestined to fight our Digimon. They killed Devimon, Ladydevimon, Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, and Machinedramon, and each time of the Digimon died, the energy connection made their human partners perish also. Except for Piedmon. All Tai Kamiya succeeded in doing was knocking him out. With him alive, I was able to set out resurrecting my soldiers."

                He turned around and started walking up the hall. "While you were dying, I quickly downloaded your soul, as it were, onto a special CD, leaving the part of their bodies that was really _them_ safe as their bodies died. Using technology that remained after the Monster Makers left me, I was able to begin to clone the dead soldiers, in conjunction with an age accelerator. I determined that a 'blank state' body was able to survive in the age accelerator until the age of ten. After the body was ready, I would downloaded the soul into the new body. I started with you, Nerez. Your resurrection went very well, however, a transportation accident near the town of Santa Carea resulted in you and Betamon being lost to us. I can only assume that the two of you suffered blows to your head, which resulted in amnesia."

                Michael reached up and lightly touched the back of his head.

                "After you were lost, I had to replace you, however your soul was in your new cloned body, so I had to make do with only your memories. I set out to create another clone, imagine my surprise when the clone turned out to be female!"

                He sighed,"The cloning machine used a radioactive ray to jump start cellular replication. Somehow, that same radiation also mutated the genetic structure of the DNA, sometimes making it female, other times male. The hair color might be wrong, the size and weight could be different, and yet sometime I received an exact duplicate. It all depended on certain factors, such as how dirty the machine was, or other particles in the room. In any events, I tried fourty-nine other times before achieving a clone that was similar enough to you, despite the fact that it was female. I gave this female clone your memories, even though she had to develop a soul on her own, which she did quite nicely, as did the rest of the Nerieds...."

                "Melissa," Michael said.

                Lucifer nodded. "Right. She became the leader of the Nerieds. Well, I had fourty-nine useful soldiers, I wasn't going to get rid of them."

                "My plan," Takato said, staring at the pre-dawn sky,"Was to clone Ukyo in the future and download his mind into the new body, but, something went wrong."

                "We had a cloning machine, as well as an age accelerator, thanks to my father," Henry said,"He was one of the Monster Makers, and he wanted to stop Neo-Digiworld."

                Kazu nodded. "We cloned Ukyo's body, but, somehow the radiation that jump started the cloning process mutated the DNA into a girl's DNA, the XY gene became an XX gene."

                "According to my father's notes," Henry said,"Due to various circumstances, such as dust in the room, how strong the ultraviolet and microwaves were and whether they were even present in the room, certain things that could, basically block some of the radiation, would result in a mutated DNA strained."

                "We couldn't leave Ukyo's soul on the CD forever," Takato continued,"He was still unconscious, but, he was starting to wake up. If he did, it would be horrible. He was realize that he couldn't see, hear, feel, anything. It could result in his soul...passing on. So, we downloaded him into his female clone. We were just going to kept him there until we cloned a male body, but..'sigh' but then Neo-Digiworld found our hideout. We had to flee, the Empire destroyed everything, every last bit of our machinery, every last page of notes. Everything was gone. We had no choice, Ukyo Oikawa was now in a female clone of himself."

                "There was another age accelerator in one of our old bases," Henry said,"So we brought him-er, _her_ there and progressed her until the age of 9. We had to 'program' other memories for her mind, suddenly waking up in another body, another sex, would cause extreme shock. We 'adjusted it' so that she would remember gradually. That girl, is you, Noriko."

                "W..what?" she asked, the color draining from her face,"I..I'm what?"

                Takato nodded. "My plan was to bring you back to this time period a few years after you 'died.' I was very surprised when I returned to the year 2000 and found Ukyo Oikawa ruling the Digital World. For a second, I thought that I had screwed time up very badly, but, when I saw the other Oikawa in person, I realized that it wasn't the same one, he was a fake. I decided to place Noriko here close to the fake Oikawa to determined who he really was. I was even more surprised when I presented Noriko as his daughter, and the fake Oikawa didn't question me."

                He looked to the ground as he continued,"When I was traveling with Ukyo around the Digital World, I remember him telling me that his greatest dream was to start a family and have a child. I guess that part of the real Oikawa was inside of the fake one." He shrugged, slightly, "Maybe Noriko's missing memories just fueled the fake Oikawa. Maybe they just built upon each other's 'world'."

                "How could you do that to me?!" Noriko shouted.

                "I'm sorry," Takato said, handing his head low,"I was only trying to help."

                "How?" she shouted,"by...by doing this to me?"

                "Noriko, calm down," her Kunemon said,"Please."

                She turned her gaze away from Takato, crossing her arms. "This is what happens when people play God."

                "What about the others?" Michael asked,"Mora, Bizzard and the other Dark Digidestined?"

                "I resurrected them shortly after you, but, because I only had two age accelerators, Michelle Azuna and Mark Lambert aged at a normal rate. I would have kept Mora and Bizzard in the accelerator chamber until they had reached the maximum, but time was of the essence, the Digidestined were searching for the Zhuqioamon Stones, and I needed the help. That is why Mora and Bizzard are now eleven years old, while Azuna and Lambert are only seven."

                Michael nodded. "Yes, I..I see."

                Lucifer grinned. "Now that you remember, do you understand? Are you with me, my friend?"

                Michael kept his eyes to the ground, then looked up, a smile on his face,"Yes, I am. I am sorry that I hurt you and your soldiers."

                Oikawa turned. "W..what did you just say?" he whispered,"Come on, we're going to need each other's help to get out of here."

                "I am not going anywhere," he said,"I belong here."

                "What is your partner talking about?" Daitiramon asked.

                Betamon kept staring straight ahead as he responded. "We are staying with the Dark Masters, we belong here."

                Daitiramon looked horrified. Suddenly he felt something clamp on the top of his head. "What did you do to them?" Betamon asked, seeing that Oikawa had a similar black device clamped around his neck.

                "I just simply gave them something to keep them in line," Piedmon smiled,"It's called a Dark Ring, and it should keep them from escaping.

                "Come now," Lucifer said,"I have sent the other Dark Masters to get the stone that the Digital Warriors have, and the Dark Digidestined have gone to escort a 'guest' of ours. Come, let the six of us journey to the Digidestined camp and take the Zhuqioamon Stone they have."

                Michael nodded. "Lead the way, my friend. Let us crush the Digidestined, then we'll destroy the Digital Warriors, then, nothing will stand in our way!"

                A giant thunder clap sounded in the dawn sky as Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon slammed into each other. The two Megas shot apart, then rammed each other again. Metalgarurumon closed his mouth in Wargreymon's leg and flung him into the ground, tearing up a small plane of grass. Wargreymon recovered himself and shot back into battle, while below, Tai and Matt watched with fierce interest.

                Over the course of the past few hours, they had managed to move the battle, albeit slowly, towards the edge of the Tokyo City boundaries. At the pace they were setting, they would be out of the city and to an area with far less people in a half-an-hour. Still, they couldn't simply move to the safe area, then continue their battle. Each was afraid that the second they paused to talk, the other would gain the upper hand. So, through an unspoken pact, they would move their battle as fast as they could to a safer location.

                Matt flinched as Metalgarurumon was flung into a building roof. Tai gasped when Wargreymon was nailed with a missile attack. Both Digimon paused for a second, allowing them to catch their breath. They quickly descended to the street, their eyes locked together.

                "Well," Matt said, his back to a building as Metalgarurumon landed next to him,"It looks like our Digimon are even in power."

                "Yes," Tai said, his back towards an opposite building, as Wargreymon landed,"It does."

                "Why don't you just give up now," Matt said,"Save me the trouble of having to outsmart you, since Metalgarurumon can't outgun Wargreymon."

                Tai smirked. "Hey, I thought I was the warrior here."

                "Just a warrior who is going to lose," Matt grinned.

                "What happens to the other Digital Warriors?" Tai asked.

                "They'll soon join you in the Digital World prisons."

                "What about their families?" Tai asked,"What about their lives?"

                "What do you think prison is?" Matt asked, with a slight laugh.

                "And you said _I_ had ice running through my veins," Tai mumbled.

                Matt growled, and jumped on Metalgarurumon. He reached for one of his cards,"Digi-modify..."

                Tai climbed onto Wargreymon. "Digi-modify... "

                Both digidestined stared at each other,"...Energy Boost activate!"

                Their digimon each felt an increase in strength as their fatigue washed away. "This is round two, Tai," Matt said,"Are you ready?"

                "As ready as you are, Matt," Tai grinned.

                "Attack!" Matt commanded as Metalgarurumon shot forward.

                "Let's go!" Tai ordered as Wargreymon launched towards his enemy.

                Metalgarurumon opened all of his missile chambers,"Metal Wolf Claw!"

                Wargreymon pulled his fist back,"Mega Claw!"

                _Next: The battle between Tai and Matt is only starting to heat up. As two of the strongest digidestined clash on Earth, in the Digital World, Lucifer, Michael, Oikawa and their Digimon have arrived at the Digidestined base, demanding a Zhuqioamon stone. The Digital Warriors, meanwhile, are about to attack the Dark Masters' ship for their stones, but Eiri and the Dark Digidestined show up instead. Just when it seems it can't get worse, Apocalymon makes his grand play for the stones. Next: "The Day of Apocalypse" and on his day, Apocalymon plays for keeps._

Author's Note:

                Okay, Noriko being the real Oikawa was not the idea I had at the beginning. It started to formulate after I accidentally placed the dream sequence for Oikawa with Noriko. The Oikawa who was ruling the Digital World was going to be a Digimon, I just didn't decided until after he was dethroned. The original Oikawa was suppose to die in the battle with Kimeramon, but then, for some reason, I put the dream sequence with Noriko in chapter I already uploaded, so I couldn't really change it. So, I had to change my original idea. (I kind of think it is more interesting this way, anyway!)

                Mimi's wings came after I discovered that most of the mystery in this story was focused on Tai's side Noriko, Michael, Kari, so on. So, I wanted to bring something more to Matt's side. So, I decided to use Mimi's for something. Again, I think it came out pretty good.

                As for Michael, well, a possible Mega form for Betamon could be Metalseadramon, so, it just seemed too good an opportunity to pass up.


	21. Ch 16: The Day of Apocalypse

Chapter 16: The Day of Apocalypse

                The sun slowly rose over the mountain, casting its rays on the mountain side, littering it with shadows. These shadows served as shelter and hiding spots for creatures such as squirrels, deer, and a large metallic dog.

                This dog slowly stuck its nose out from under the rock casting the shadow. He slowly turned his nose from side to side, scanning the sky. "Hey," he called to the human that was standing next to him, "I don't see Wargreymon. I think he's gone!"

                The blond haired man stepped forward. "Are you sure?"

                Metalgaurumon nodded. "I can't locate him on my radar at all."

                "Hmm," Matt said, lightly rubbing his chin,"They have to be hiding behind something that is scrambling your radar, like a magnetic field or something. Tai would never leave a battle, he'd rather lose then run. Give me a boost." Matt jumped onto Metalgarurumon, and the two floated into the early morning sky.

                Matt twisted and turned his head, scanning the sky. "You know what," he said with a slight smie,"I don't see them, Tai and Wargreymon must have left. I don't belive-ah!"

                Matt slid off of Metalgarurumon, but was able to grab his Digimon's leg in order to keep from falling into the ground. Metalgarurumon twisted around in the air, trapping him in a tailspin, spinning him towards the ground.

                As Matt and his Digimon fell towards the ground, Tai and Wargreymon slowly appeared in the sky. On Wargreymon's back, Tai held up a card to his face. "Camouflage card," he said, smiling,"I'll admit, I was warry of using this card, but, it worked. Matt couldn't find us anywhere."

                "Hey," Wargreymon called,"Do you have an invulnerablityl card or something?"

                "I don't think so, why?"

                "Because Metalgarurumon is pissed, and he's firing all of his missiles at once!"

                Tai shot his head up and saw a barrage of missiles coming towards them. "Quick!" he shouted,"Dodge them as best you can!"

                "I'll try," Wargreymon said, twisting in the air. He was able to successfully dodge the first set of missiles, the second set clipped him a few times, but the third set became a problem.

                "Tai!" Wargreymon shouted, as a missile ripped across his shin, then another blasted into his chest,"I can't hold on for much longer..."

                "I've got it!" Tai said,"The next set of missiles, I want you to send back to Metalgarurumon, then we'll use an old favorite."

                "Alright," Wargreymon said, nodding. He watched as Metalgarurumon blasted the fourth set of missiles. The dinosaur warrior moved his right hand to his left shoulder, the set it forward, slamming the missiles back towards the cyborg digimon.

                "Matt...!" Metalgarurumon warned, as the returning missiles headed towards the fifth round that he just fired,"I think we're in trouble."

                "I've got it," Matt said, holding up a card,"Digi-modify: Invulnerability, activate!"

                "See!" Wargreymon said, as the missiles exploded into one another around Matt and his Digimon,"He has one!"

                "I'll got one better than that," Tai said, sliding a card across his D-Arc,"Digi-modify: Strenght Activate!"

                Wargreymon felt the familiar rush of power, then, with claws extended, he shot towards the vanishing smoke field and slammed Metalgarurumon in the side of the face, twisted him around in the sky. 

                "That card won us the battle with Oikawa!" Tai smirked,"Feeling lucky yet, Matt?"

                Once Metalgarurumon stopped spinning around, his human partnered glared at Tai. "You know what? I don't even want to impression you anymore, I just want to kill you!"

                "The same goes for me!" Tai scowled.

                Both Digimon stared at each other for a second before shooting forward, Wargreymon's claws meeting Metalgarurumon's armor.

                T.K. stretched his arms into the air as a yawn pulled itself from his mouth. He swallowed a couple of times, scratching his back as he opened the door to his room and stepped into the hallway. "T.K.!" Patamon called, hovering onto his head,"Wait for me."

                T.K. half-smiled as he walked down the extravagantly decorated halls. "I would never forget about you, buddy."

                "So," Patamon said, resting despite the fact that he just woke up,"What's for breakfast?"

                The two partners rounded a corner and ran into a blond haired girl with a microphone, and a plant creature with a portable television camera. 

                "Catherine?" T.K. gasped.

                "Floramon?" Patamon asked.

                "Ah, we have found you," Catherine said, brushing off her jeans, then her red jacket,"Finally. Zis place is larger zen ze palaces back in France."

                "What are you doing here?" T.K. asked.

                "I want to interview you," she said.

                "Y..You want an interview?" T.K. stuttered, unable to believe what he had just heard.

                She nodded ."Zat is correct."

                "How did you even get in here?" Patamon asked,"This mansion belongs to the mayor of Modem City."

                Catherine just smiled broadly.

                "You know," T.K. said, crossing his arms,"You're playing into a stereotype."

                This time Catherine crossed her arms.

                "You're in danger!" T..K. shouted.

                "Floramon will protect me," she said, mentioning to her Digimon partner, who bowed slightly.

                "Fine," T.K. sighed,"I'll let you interview us, providing you leave Modem afterwards."

                "I can't. Ozer reporters will be arriving shortly."

                "Sora closed the borders to reporters, remember? You're the only one tha-w-what is it?"

                "I have ze latest news from sources in ze Digidestined, Sora iz no longer ze leader, General Ishida is."

                "He...he did it," T.K. said in awe,"Matt's the commander now."

                Catherine raised an eyebrow. "Am I going to get zat interview, or what?"

                T.K. was about to answer her, when Patamon's ears shot up. "What's wrong?" T.K. asked.

                "Someone is outside," he said,"Someone really powerful."

                T.K. and Catherine looked at each other, then ran to a window. Outside, six figures appeared on the front lawn of the mansion. "It's Lucifer and Pidemon!" T.K. said, shocked.

                "Isn't zat Michael and Oikawa wiz zem?" Catherine asked.

                "She's right!" Patamon exclaimed,"What are they doing with a Dark Master?"

                TK twisted around and ran to where the other Digidestined were sleeping. "Get up!" he shouted,"We've got a problem!"

                Moments later the door to Daruna's mansion swung open and the Digidestined plus the Modem mayor ran out. Lucifer and Piedmon were grinning wickedly while Michael and Betamon were standing beside them. Oikawa and Datiramon were staring straight forward, with a blank gaze over their eyes. "Hello," Lucifer said,"We are looking for a special stone, do you have any idea where it might be?"

                "And what if we do?" T.K. glared.

                "Tell us now," Michael demanded,"Or you will get hurt."

                "What are you talking about, Michael?" Joe asked.

                "Why are you hanging around these guys?" June asked,"Michael?"

                "My name is Peter Nerez and I am the fourth Dark Master."

                "W-what?" Yolei asked.

                "Betamon," Hawkmon asked,"What is your partner talking about?"

                "Just the truth," Betamon nodded.

                "What's up with Oikawa?" June asked, mentiong to the silent giant.

                "He is really a Digimon named Kimeramon, given human form. The real Ukyo Oikawa is the Digital Warrior named Noriko."

                "Michael," Cody said,"Did you hurt your head or something?"

                TK's fist was clenched tight. "Enough! If you want a fight, then let's fight!" He looked down and saw a glow from under his shirt,"In order to protect my friends, I will fight you!"

                Patamon hovered off of T.K.'s head. "TK," he shouted,"Your new Crest of Friendship is giving me strength, I can warp-digivolve! Patamon warp-digivolve to...."

                Patamon quickly digivolved to Angemon, then Magna Angemon, then shot up into the sky. He clenched together into the fetal position, then shot apart, his first layer of skin blasting off into particles and circling around his glowing body. The muscles on his upper body shot out, growing to incredible size, as his legs shot together and merged into a long tail.  His nose grew out into a large snout, as his wings fixed themselves into ninety-degree angles on his back. The circling particles of skin glowed a bright gold color, then shot back onto his body. His long tail curled up over his head, then snapped down to the ground. ".....Goldramon!"

                The other Digidestined gasped as TK's new Mega Digimon glared at his enimies.

                The Dark Masters, however, were not impressed. Lucifer stepped forward. "We will handle this," he said to Michael,"Stay on the sideline." Michael nodded.

                Piedmon grinned at Golddramon. "I'm ready whenever you are."

                Golddramon growled,"Let's go."

                The two Digimon shot forward with tremendous speed, crashing into each other, creating a massive sonic blast that threw the others to the ground.

                ".....so after we found out that Rika had given General Ishida a deck of Digi-Modify cards, we did the same," Kazu said, opening his right hand as he spoke.

                "How are you feeling?" Mina asked, placing her hand on Noriko's shoulder.

                "How do you think I feel?" she snapped,"I just found out that everything I thought I knew about myself was a lie! I...I wasn't even always...this person, I wasn't always Noriko. I had another life, but I was forced to be someone I didn't want to be."

                Takato sighed as he stared at the ground. "You were my friend, and you were dying. I couldn't just leave you there."

                "You should have!" Noriko said, tears in her eyes,"You should have just let me die."

                Takato turned his gaze away and stared straight forward. His shoulders shagged. "Kasumi would be so disapointed in me. Some leader I turned out to be."

                Kazu reached over and placed his hand on Takato's shoulder. "You've always tried your best, chumly."

                "No," Takato said, shaking his head,"I tried to pick up where Kasumi left off, but...but I was too inexperienced...."

                "Takato," Kazu said, firmer,"We've been through alot of missions together, if you wanted me to blot out the sun, I would. Trust me, you are not a failure."

                "Have you two known each other long?" Mina asked, looking up from hugging Noriko.

                "Too long," Kazu said with a slight smile. "You see, I'm part of the Digital Knights, a group within the Digital Warriors, raised to serve the Kamiya family." His slight smile broadened,"Actually, I'm the only one."

                "A Digital Knight?" Davis asked, rubbing his chin,"That's not a bad idea." Suddenly, the color drained from his face,"Uh-oh. Did...did the time line just change? Was I suppose to think that thought?"

                Henry half smiled. "As far as we know, Tai Kamiya is the first one to think of it, so, as long as none of us mention it to anyone else before General Kamiya does, I'm pretty sure we'll be okay."

                "What about you, Henry?" Izzy asked,"Are you a Digital Knight, also?"

                "No," Henry chuckled,"No, before my time. No, I joined the Digital Warriors only a few months ago. Actually, I was part of the Digidestined Tamers, I worked for Rika, until I changed sides."

                "Why did you?" 

                Henry sighed,"I'd rather not say."

                "Don't take it personally," Guillmon said,"He doesn't tell us either."

                Terriermon jumped up. "I'll tell you. Once apon a midnight dreary..."

                "Terriermon!" Henry shouted.

                His Digimon slunked back onto Guardromon's back.

                "How difficult do you think it will be to get that Zhuqioamon Stone that the Dark Masters' have?" Exveemon asked, changing the subject.

                "If all three remaining Dark Masters are in the ship," Kazu said,"I'd imagine pretty tough."

                "And there's the Dark Digidestined and the Nerieds," Davis pointed out,"But I have a plan. While we keep them busy, one of us can sneak past them and get the stone. Then, we'll destroy it!"

                "You can't destroy a Zhuqioamon Stone," Mina pointed out,"What was forged by the Gods, cannot be destroyed by mortal weapons." 

                "What?" Takato asked,"You're kidding, right? That was the plan, to destroy one."

                "If they could be destroyed," Mina said,"I would have suggested destroying ours."

                The three Tamers and their Digimon stared at each other. "You mean to tell me that you guys have a Zhuqioamon Stone?" Henry asked,"Why didn't you tell us?"

                Kari blushed slightly. "Well, you were talking about your origins and revealing the mysteries that we've been trying to solve, and...well, I guess...I kind of forgot."

                "But we can't destroy it," Takato sighed,"Which means we'll just have to try and get the most stones."

                "Why don't we just hide this stone somewhere?" Kari asked, pointing to the object in her jacket pocket.

                "My plan was to destroy the Zhuqioamon Stone so that Apocalymon _won't_ be able to reach his true power level, but, if we can't destroy them, then he'll just keep searching until he finds them all. Our only hope is to get as many stones as we can, and guard them until one of our Digimon reaches a power level higher than Apocalymon's, to destroy _him_."

                The others nodded in agreement. After an uncomfortable silence, Mina cleared her throat. "Um, so, I imagine that traveling back in time in order to alter the future is....dangerous."

                "That's an understatement," Henry sighed,"One small misstep, and the time stream could be torn to shreads."

                "So, " Mina continued,"What lead you to choose this path? What are your risking everything for. If you don't mind me asking."

                The three Tamers thought for a long moment before speaking. "Well," Kazu said,"My reason...reason_s_ are, first: Takato here. I'm suppose to serve the Kamiyas, so when Takato jumped through the time portal, I followed. But...." he half-smiled,"I guess I want to be able to see my parents, to meet them, to know them."

                "What about you Henry?" Davis asked,"Why are you here?"

                "My sister," he said without hesitation,"My little sister, I'm here to save Suzie. After my parents were killed by Neo-Digiworld, my little sister and I lived with the Digidestined. A few months before I lefted to join the Digital Warriors, she was killed by the Digidestined hunter Annubismon, the only family that I had left." He sighed,"I agreed to travel back to this time so that Suzie won't be killed. I want to save my younger sister."

                Takato smiled slightly,"As for me it was....it was a girl, a very special girl named Jeri Kanto. She used to hang around with Kasumi, Kazu and I after we recived our Digimon partners. Whenever we had a battle, or a training mission, Jeri would just sit on the sideline staring at us. When she recived her own Digimon partner, I was so happy for her, she could finally stop acting as the cheerleader. Leomon was cool too."

                He sighed as he closed his eyes,"I remember one day on the subway cab, it was just her and me..."

                _Takato was so nervous that he was actually shivering, his spine turning to ice. He looked across the small cab to see Jeri staring at him from the seat. "Jeri...I...I Listen, I like you Jeri, and I..well...kind of always hoped that you liked me the way that....the way that I...like...you..."_

                "What happened on the subway?" Davis asked.

                Takato's smile faded. "Then...then one day, we fought Annubismon," he said, ignoring Davis," the Digimon sent by Neo-Digiworld to eliminate all Digidestined except those loyal to Apocalymon. We had a fierce battle, and Jeri's partner, Leomon, was killed."

                _Takato's fist was clenched so tight, his knuckles were bone white, his teeth were in danger of being grinned down to nothing, his eyes were red with fire. He growled as he stared at the grinning demon across from him, absorbing particles that were breaking away from the fallen Leomon. Takato grabbed his Digivice with his other hand,"You will pay!" he shouted,"You'll pay for this! You killed him...YOU KILLED HIM!"_

_                Growlmon walked past Takato, and digivolved to Wargrowlmon. "You have to stop Annubismon!" Takato shouted,"You have to kill him! Kill him! I order you to, I order you to digivolve to Mega!"_

_                His D-Arc blasted out a bright light, showering Wargrowlmon in a cylcone of light. When it faded, a new Digimon stood in its place, a massive dragon, whose jaw was dripping saliva from massive teeth. "Now,"Takato said,"Kill Annubismon!"_

_                As his Mega Digimon flew forward to rip apart the Digidestined destroyer, Jeri looked up from where she was crying. She saw Takato's frightening new Digimon, then looked at Takato. "T-Takato?" she asked, running over to him,"Takato?"_

_                He turned to look at the brown haired girl. Jeri's eyes opened wide, and she slowly stepped backwards. She saw the fire in his eyes, the hate on his face. "W..what's wrong with you?" she asked, slowly backing up,"Takato...y-you've...." She turned and charged forward, the tears pouring out faster then before, blurring her vision, so much so, she didn't see where she was going._

_                "Jeri, watch out!" Takato screamed,"...JERI!"_

                Takato started crying. "Jeri died, and I killed her."

                The Digital Warrior gasped. "W..what?" Kari asked,"What?"

                "What he means," Henry said, sighing slightly,"Is that Jeri accidentally ran into the battlefield."

                "But she ran their because of me," Takato said,"I lost control of my anger, and she ran, because she was scared of me, she was afraid, I saw the look in her eyes, and she ran away from me."

                "_I _was the one that killed her," Guillmon said, sadly,"I was fighting."

                "That's why I want to change time," Takato said,"I want to be able to see Jeri again, and tell her that I'm sorry."

                "I don't mean to interrupt," Guardromon said, slowly starting to decend,"but I am registering a shape on my radar directly below us."

                "The Dark Masters ship, "Takato said, drying his face,"This is it guys, let's go."

                Tai held tightly to Wargreymon's sheild as he twisted in the air to avoid Metalgarurumon's missile attack. The warrior digimon raised his claws into the air, creating a small glowing bubble between them. "Terra Force!" he screamed, throwing his energy attack forward.

                Matt quickly whipped out a card and slide it across his D-Arc,"Digi-modify! Teleportaion Activate!" Both Matt and Metalgarurumon vanished, the Terra Force flying past him and into the ground, destroying a mountain top.

                "Damn it!" Tai swore, twisting his head around,"There's no telling where they are now."

                "Maybe they left," Wargreymon said, hopefully.

                "Yeah right," Tai mumbled. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the air start to shimmer.

                "Move now!" he shouted. Wargreymon fly higher into the sky, seconds before Metalgarurumon shot past. 

                Matt held tightly as his Digimon partner quickly twisted around and grabbed Wargreymon's ankle with his mouth. He threw him towards the ground, following him. Tai's Digimon wasn't able to fix his position until he was inches away from the top of the mountain. He turned around, ready to rip his claws into Metalgarurumon, when the dog digimon head butted him in the stomach.

                "I've had enough of you!" Matt suddenly shouted, jumping off of Metalgarurumon and tackling Tai onto the mountain.

                Both Digidestined jumped up as their Digimon, free of their passengers, were able to really cut lose. "You've had enough of me?" Tai asked,"I've done nothing to you!"

                "You let Oikawa escape," Matt grinned,"And even if, through some divine miracle, you weren't guilty of that, there are still the crimes that you committed while you where the Firemaster."

                "This fight isn't about any of that, and you know it!" Tai shouted, pointing his finger at Matt,"This is just your stupid vendetta against me for some imagined crime!"

                "I may have started this battle," Matt said,"But, it appears you're more than ready to finish it."

                Both Digidestined stared at each other, then shot forward, fists flailing.

                The entrance to the ship loomed in front of the Digital Warriors, a passage to an unholy realm. The group stood staring at the ramp, hesitating for a long moment before Kari stepped forward. "Okay guys," she said, taking a deep breath,"Let's go!"

                As they walked inside, Takato looked at his mother and smiled. "_She's just like I remember,"_ he thought,_"I missed her so much I couldn't stand life without her. Even if it is only for a few hours, I'm glad to be able to see her again."_

The Digital Warriors walked through the halls of the Dark Masters base, cautiously turning their heads, glancing at the doors and passages on the walls. Eventually, they approached a hallway with a row of clear glass doors, leading to a various rooms that reminded the older Digidestined of the chemistry labs in their high schools, complete with lab tables, Benson burners, dissection kits, test tubes and beakers. One room even had a man and woman working in it.

                They both had black hair and glasses and appeared to be working on something on the lab table. The man held up a beaker with a red bubbling liquid. The couple looked at each other and smiled slightly, holding their gloved hands together for a second. The woman dipped an eyedropper into a beaker of blue liquid, sucking it up. She brought the eyedropper over the beaker with the red liquid, and added a few drops, but nothing happened. The couple nodded slowly at each other, then the woman typed something on a laptop.

                "Who are they?" Kari whispered.

                "They look like scientists," Davis whispered,"Nerds."

                Izzy, Ken, and Henry turned and stared at him. He stared straight forward, sweat slowly starting to drip down his face. The three 'nerds' were about to say something to him, when a loud buzzer sounded through the halls. The Digital Warriors scrambled around, like chickens with their heads chopped off, before Ken jumped into the other hallway. The others soon followed.

                They turned their head around the corner to look back at the scientist couple. A door on the other side of the lab had opened and a girl about eight walked in with a baby in her arms. For the first, the Digital Warriors were able to see the couple's faces. The color drained from Henry's face. "I...I don't believe it! Those are my parents!"

                "What?" Kari asked.

                "And...and that little girl must be my older sister, and....and the baby is...is me..."

                Terriermon jumped onto Henry's head,"You sure were a cute baby, Henry."

                Henry reached up and yanked his Digimon to the ground.

                "Wow, " Davis said,"That's...weird."

                "You're telling me,"Henry said, numbly,"I...didn't think I would find them here, at this time. I mean, I knew that they once worked for the Dark Masters, but, I thought at this time, in this year, they were free of them. They certainly never told me that I was born here."

                "You don't know that," Terriermon said.

                "Henry, "Takato said,"If you're too uncomfortable to go in, I'll wait out here with out."

                "No..no," he said,"I'll be okay. If my family is here, then they can help us. Just...just don't tell them who I really am."

                "Okay," Kari said, nodding,"We'll honor your wish." She stood up and walked towards the door on their side and opened it. Another buzzer sounded, and she realized the first one was the other door opening.

                The man and woman spun around, while their daughter jumped behind them. "W-who are you?" the man asked.

                "My name is Kari," she introduced herself,"this is Gatomon, the Master of Courage, Veemon, Ken, Wormmon, Izzy, Tentomon, Noriko, Kunemon, Mina, Mearamon, Takato, Guillmon, Kazu, Guardromon, Henry and Terriermon. We're the Digital Warriors."

                Their faces lit up. "Y-you're the Digital Warriors? Can you help us?"

                Kari was slightly taken aback, but kept talking. "You want our help?"

                "Oh, please excuse me," he said, bowing slightly,"My name is Dr. Jonyu Wong, this is my wife, daughter and son. We need your help to escape from the Dark Masters."

                "Your prisoners?" Henry asked.

                His father nodded. "Yes, we've been forced by the Dark Master to create their unholy wishes."

                "I can only imagine how many Digimon and Digidestineds we've killed," Mrs. Wong said, tears starting to come to her eyes.

                "How are you stuck here?" Davis asked.

                The Wongs held up their arms to show that they had black rings attached to their wrists. "These are Dark Rings," Dr.Wong said,"While there are many different types, these are proximity, meaning they keep us from passing through a certain area, such as the boundaries of this ship."

                "Can't you just disconenct them?" Davis asked.

                Dr. Wong shook his head,"Unfortunatly, no. If we attempt to remove them, they will detonate."

                "Izzy," Kari said,"Can you do anything?"

                "We'll," he said, coughing slightly,"I'll do my best."

                "We are also looking for a Zhuqioamon Stone," Mina said,"Do you know where it is?"

                "I saw Lucifer take it," the Wong daughter said,"He left with a blond haired man with a Betamon, and a tall, scary man with a plant digimon."

                "Michael and Oikawa?" Ken asked,"What were they doing here?"

                "That doesn't matter," Takato said,"If Lucifer's already moved the stone, then our only choice is to find the last one."

                "As a matter of fact," Mrs. Wong said,"I think Commander Eiri and the Dark Digidestined are returning here with a stone they recently found."

                "Really?" Takato asked,"Then, maybe we can still win this."

                "When do you expect them back?" Ken asked.

                "They radioed just a few moments ago," Dr. Wong said,"They should be here at any mom-scratch that, they're here."

                "How do you know?"

                "See that light blinking over the door? That means that someone has entered the perimeter of this base. It flashed before when you guys entered, but we thought it was the Dark Digidestined because they had called only a moment before that."

                "Izzy," Kari said,"See if you can help the Wongs get those Dark Rings off. The rest of us will intercept the Dark Digidestined and get that last stone."

                Izzy nodded, and he and Tentomon walked over to Dr. Wong's wrist, while the rest of the Digital Warriors ran towards the entrance of the ship. When they ran outside, they saw a group of Digidestined: a young girl with long red hair and a black cat, a young boy with black hair and a dark Gommamon, a young man with a skeleton digimon, and an older man with a winged digimon with a dark red cloak..

                "Well," the older man said,"What have we here."

                "Commander Eiri, I presume," Kari said.

                "Hey," Wormmon whispered to Ken, "Whose that lunged over Baker's shoulder?"

                Ken looked."Probably just some girl he meet last...." He trailed off when he saw a plant Digimon slung over Skull Satanmon's shoulder,"That's Mimi Tachikawa."

                "Mimi?" Kari asked, staring at the girl over Baker's shoulder,"Let her go right now!"

                Eiri stepped forward. "Let me reminded you, this is _ our_ home, we make the demands." He mentioned to Barker and Skull Satanmon,"Gregory, please, take Miss Tachikawa here inside the ship. Make sure she's comfortable."

                Barker nodded, and started walking forward, when the Digital Warrior Digimon jumped to block them. "If you do not let me pass," Barker said,"Tachikawa here will not survive."

                The Digimon hesitated and watched helplessly as Barker and Skull Satanmon brought Mimi and Palmon into the Dark Masters' ship.

                "Now, "Eiri said,"What can we do for you?"

                "The Zhuqioamon Stone," Takato said,"Where is it?"

                "What's a Zhuqioamon Stone?" Eiri asked.

                "Don't insult our intelligence," Takato shouted,"We know you have one, and you know we know what they are."

                "Fine," Eiri said,"If you want this stone, you'll have to take it from us."

                "Then that's what we'll do!" Gatomon shouted, regressing to Salamon, then jumping forward.

                "Salamon warp-digivolve to Orphanimon!"

                "Veemon digivolve to Exveemon!"

                "Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"

                "Exveemon..."

                "Stingmon..."

                "...DNA Digivolve to Paildramon!"

                "Kunemon digivolve to Kuwagamon!"

                "Guillmon digivolve to Growlmon. Growlmon digivolve to Wargrowlmon!"

                "Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon! Gargomon digivolve to Rapidmon!"

                "Black Gatomon digivolve to Ladydevimon!"

                "Gommamon digivolve to Gesomon! Gesomon digivolve to Marine Devimon!"

                Paildramon, Wargrowlmon, and Rapidmon dove to battle Daemon, while Mearamon, Kuwagamon and Guardromon tackled Marine Devimon. Orphanimon and Ladydevimon clashed into each other, then shot into the air.

                Daemon put his palms together and shot it forwarded. "Evil Inferno!" he shouted, firing a barrage of fire balls at the three in-comming Digimon. Paildramon maneuvered through the fireballs, while Wargrowlmon chose a less discrete way, and simply shot through them, while Rapidmon moved around behind the demon and began firing his missiles. Daemon spun around and fired a blast from his eyes which destroyed Rapidmon's missiles, but left his back open for an assault by Paildramon's claws.. Eiri's Digimon easily threw Paildramon off. Wargrowlmon was about to pick up where he left off, but Skull Satanmon shot out of the ship and planted his staff into Wargrowlmon's back.

                "Tell me," Ladydevimon whispered, as she grabbed Orphanimon's shoulder,"How jealous were you when Paildramon told you about our little 'three-way' yesterday?""

                "Jealous of what? Shakkoumon?" she asked, slamming her elbow into Ladydevimon's stomach. She hissed in pain, then formed her claw into a long needle and was about to pierce Orphanimon's stomach, but she brought her leg around and knocked the needle out of the way. She did the same attack, bringing her foot into Orphanimon's head, flipping her over in the sky.

                As they Digimon were fighting, Azuna turned to Kari. "I haven't forgotten what you did to me, Kamiya," she said,"For seven long years I've waited to face you in battle, and now I've finally got my chance."

                "You're Azuna, right?" Kari said,"I haven't seen you before this day."

                "I know," Azuna said,"And I notice the hesitation in your voice. All you see of me is my seven-year-old body, the one I reborn into after you killed me! You destroyed Ladydevimon, and that destroyed me as well!"

                "I'm sorry," she said,"But your Digimon was killing us, Ladydevimon had no choice."

                "Just like Myotismon, huh?" Azuna grinned,"But he was a reneged, if he couldn't serve the Dark Master, then he should have been destroyed. But, as for you, you're mine!"

                Catherine ran a hand through her blond hair, and splashed some cold water on her face. "How do I look?" she asked.

                Floramon held up her camera in one hand, and made a thumbs up with the other. "You're beautiful, as always. You're on in five...four...thre....two...one.."

                Catherine gripped her microphone. "Zis is Catherine DeGual reporting live. As you can zee behind me, a firece battle between Piedmon, ze Digimon partner of ze Dark Master's leader, Lucifer, and ze mega Digimon Goldramon, partner to the field leader of ze Digidestined forces,    TK Takashi. Zis battle ztarted when ze Dark Masters arrived, demanding a Zhuqioamon Stone. Ze Digidestined were not about to give up zeirs, so a battle ensued..."

                Piedmon quickly threw up both of his hands to block Goldramon's punch and started to squeeze. Even though the fist on T.K.'s Digimon was easily the size of Piedmon's head, the evil clown was able to injure the dragon digimon enough to make him pull back. 

                Piedmon didn't waste any time celebrating. He hovered into the air for a second, then shot forward. He brought his fist forward, into Goldramon's jaw, making a cracking sound as he did. T.K. was slightly worried that his Digimon's jaw had just been broken.

                He wasn't about to give up, though. He placed both of his hands out and quickly spun around, catching the back of Piedmon's head and brining him into the pavement.

                "I don't even want to _think_ about how much this is going to cost," Daruis muttered.

                "If we save the city," Joe said,"I think it will be worth it."

                Goldramon flipped over in the air, to avoid Piedmon's jab, but the evil digimon was ready with another plan. He flipped in the air as well, brining his feet into Goldramon's face, cracking his nose this time.

                "Goldramon's getting creamed," Gommamon said, sadly. 

                "He's just Digivolved," TK sighed,"He's not going to last long against a powerhouse like Piedmon."

                Lucifer, however, was not surprised that his Digimon was winning the fight. He smiled as his Digimon whipped out his swords and shot them at Goldramon. T.K. held his breath, but was surprised when Goldramon sent them flying with a flick of his hands.

                "Impressive, "Piedmon said,"There are not many who can deflect my swords that way."

                "I'll take that as a compliment," Goldramon said, breathing heavy.

                "Don't," Piedmon grinned, placing his hands together," Because in a few moments you'll be gone!" He began laughing as a beam of energy shot from his palms, causing the air around it to shimmer and sparkle. Goldramon quickly shot down to avoid the attack, but, like a heat-seaking missile, it followed him and blasted T.K.'s Mega Digimon in the top of the head.

                "Goldramon!" T.K. shouted out, watching as his Digimon dove towards the ground. Piedmon shot over the falling Digimon, ready to preform the final attack, when Goldramon wrapped the tip of his tail around Piedmon's leg and threw him into the ground. Goldramon twisted around and rightened himself. He saw Piedmon lying in a crater in the pavement. He quickly shot towards him, ready to attack while he was struggling to get up, when Piedmon shot up and pointed his fingers at him "Clown Trick!"

                Goldramon was hit in the stomach, hard, like he had never been hit before. He gasped for breath, falling backwards, crashing onto the pavement. "It's all over!" Piedmon laughed, clapping his hands,"Thank you for all coming out tonight, its been a great show!"

                "Oh no..." T.K. said, slowly stepping forward,"P-Patamon, a-are you okay?"

                Piedmon turned his gaze over his shoulder and saw that Michael and Oikawa were staring at the battlefield with an expressionless gaze. "Say," he said, turning around to walk towards them,"I have an idea, why don't you finish him off, Betamon?"

                "What?" he asked, looking towards Michael,"I don't know."

                "I think it is a great idea," Lucifer said,"Kill Goldramon, kill Takashi."

                "No," Betamon said.

                "What?" Piedmon asked, stomping forward,"What did you say?"

                "I won't kill Goldramon," he said.

                "Why?" Piedmon asked, his words dripping.

                "Because," Michael said,"As much as we don't like them, we're still basically on the same side." He smiled slightly when he saw the gaze on Lucifer's face,"What? Did you really think we'd betray the Kamiyas? Betamon and I were just pretending in order to find out where your stone was, and I think its pretty obvious, you have it."

                "How dare you...!" Lucifer said,"How could you betray us? I am your friend."

                "Not any more," he said,"I am a Digital Warrior now, my loyalty is to Taichi Kamiya, and him alone, and if you think for one moment that I..I...I...." His eyes shot open wide and he started gasping. The others were confused, until they turned in the direction that Michael was looking, and they gasped as well. On the roof of one of the buildings creating the perimeter of the battlefield, stood a grinning devil, with one arm resting on a bent knee. 

                "Hello," he laughed,"It's good to see you."

                "Apocalymon!" T.K. shouted,"Oh great!"

                "Apocalymon?" Piedmon asked, eying the devil that was slowly descending to the ground,"You look like a Devimon to me, are you a new species?"

                Devimon just crossed his arms and grinned at him. "I sense the Zhuqioamon Stones, they are near." He looked over Piedmon's shoulder to Lucifer,"You have you."

                Piedmon grabbed his swords and held them out in front of him,"You'll have to get through me first."

                Devimon smirked. "Some threat."

                "Piedmon!" Goldramon said, slowly getting to his feet,"He may look like a Devimon's but his strength is far above Champion! Be careful!"

                "Like anyone could hurt me," he chuckled, diving towards Devimon.

                "Lucifer!" T.K. shouted, as Piedmon and Devimon began to battle,"Listen to me! That Devimon is really a Mega Digimon named Apocalymon! The power in the Zhuqioamon Stones are his, and if he is able to reclaim that power, able to reach his true Mega form, you can kiss the Digital World goodbye!"

                "I am not going to be fooled by a Digidestined trick," he growled.

                "It's no trick," Michael said,"Apocalymon _will_ destroy everything if he gets those stones."

                Lucifer continued to stare at him.

                "What good is power, if you don't have a kingdom to rule?" Michael said.

                Lucifer stared at Michael for a few seconds, then looked at T.K., back at Michael, then back at T.K. "What should we do?"

                "I think I should give Piedmon a hand," Betamon said.

                Michael nodded. "Do it."

                "Betamon digivolve to Seadramon! Seadramon digivolve to Megaseadramon!"

                Piedmon and Megaseadramon stared at Devimon for a second before they attacked. The evil Digimon watched with anticipation as Piedmon soared towards him, his fists ready to dance across his face. When Lucifer's Digimon was a few inches in front of Devimon, he twisted and jumped up into the air.

                "What the...?" Devimon asked, then turned back in front of him. Megaseadramon was heading towards him with a stream of ice emerging from his open mouth. Devimon was instantly frozen in place. Piedmon saw this and knew their plan had worked. He grabbed his swords and flew towards the frozen Apocalymon.

                "Twin Swords!

                Devimon instantly shattered the ice shield around him and held out his arms. "Touch of Evil!"

                Piedmon was hit bad and he plummeted towards the ground. He slammed into his previously created crater. Slowly he rose to his feet.

                "Are you okay?" Megaseadramon asked, slithering over.

                "I'll be just fine," Piedmon said, slowly emerging from the crater. His colorful garments had been torn in places and one of his swords had been cracked.

                "Are you sure?"

                "Yes," he said, walking towards Devimon,"Now, let's forget about the tricks and go head on."

                "Sure, that suits me just fine!"

                The two Digimon braced themselves, then sprinted forward. Piedmon reached Devimon first. He spun around in midair and shoved his leg in Devimon's face, then brought his other leg around, cracking it across Devimon's nose.

                While his partner was keeping Devimon distracted, Megaseadramon snuck around behind the evil Digimon. He shot up in the air and used his tail as a whip with stung across Devimon's back.

                "Ahhhh!" he yelled out, getting nailed from Piedmon in the front. He lurched backwards, but manage to keep himself from falling. With incredible speed he grabbed Megaseadramon and flew into the air.

                "You're going to pay for that!" Devimon said. He lifted the struggling water Digimon over his head, then threw him towards the ground. While Megaseadramon was struggling to get up, Devimon placed his foot on the water Digimon's head, and pressed down, enjoying Megaseadramon's screams. "How's that? Tought enough for you? Ha haha!"

                "Hey Apocalymon!"

                Devimon looked up just in time to see the bottom of Piedmon's foot slam him between the eyes, making him fly back wards. Piedmon shot towards him, bringing his fists into Devimon's face, causing him to crash into the ground.

                "Now," Piedmon said, grabbing a large, white hankercheif, and threw it forward,"I hope you like keychains."

                "What's that? A clown hanky?" Yolei asked, laughing.

                "I recognize that cloth..." T.K. said.

                The cloth grew to monstrous size and dropped over the fallen Devimon. "There!" Piedmon laughed,"That was easy."

                Suddenly, three claws shot from underneath the massive hankercheif and shot towards T.K., the comatose Oikawa, and Lucifer. "Watch out!" Piedmon shouted.

                T.K. saw the claw shooting towards him, and knew that he wasn't going to get out of the way in time. He simply closed his eyes, but only felt a slight discomfort in his thigh. He opened his eyes and saw that his left jeans pocket had been torn apart. Looking, he saw that Oikawa's and Lucifer's pocket had been destroyed as well. He instantly realized what happened. "Oh no!" he shouted,"The stones!"

                Everyone was too shocked to move as the three claws moved back towards the large cloth, each stone held inside glowed for a second, then sent a burst of light down the double helix shaped chain connecting the claws to underneath the hankercheif. There was a pause for a second, before the hankercheif exploded with a maelstrom of light.

                "This is not good!" Hawkmon said,"He's Digivolving!"

                "We need to do something," June said.

                TK turned to Lucifer. "Let's make a deal," he said," Right now, you're the lesser of two evils. "

                Lucifer continued to stare at him.

                "So, it's agreed," he said,"Until we settle things with Apocalymon, we have a temporary truce."

                Lucifer nodded, again.

                "Okay," T.K.,"We need to make sure that those other stones are safe. The Digital Warriors have one, which leaves one left."

                "My Dark Digidestined have it," Lucifer said,"They, along with Bizzard and Mora, should have arrived back at my ship by now."

                "You should contact them and tell them to get those stones as far away as possible," T.K. said, grabbing his D-terminal,"I'll get in touch with Kari."      

                Lucifer grabbed a small black box from his pocket and began to speak into it. "This is Lucifer calling Commander Eiri, come in. We have a Code Red..."

                While Lucifer was contacting his team, Michael grabbed the Dark Rings on Oikawa's neck and ripped it off. The former ruler of the Digital World blinked for a couple of seconds before gathering his bearings. "Wh..what happened?"

                "The others can explain on the way," T.K. said as Michael removed the Dark Ring from Daitiramon.

                "What's up?" Michael asked.

                "The rest of the Digidestined will go to join the Digital Warriors and the Dark Digidestined to help protect the two Zhuqioamon Stones that they have. "

                "What are you talking about?" Oikawa demanded.

                "Hey!" Cody shouted as the Digidestined climbed onto Aquillamon,"If you're coming, let's go!"

                Daitiramon quickly digivolved into Pharoahmon. "I just better get some answers," Oikawa said, as he and Pharoahmon flew off.

                "Good luck, guys!" Yolei shouted.

                "We're going to need it," TK said, turning back to the glowing hankercheif. A second later, the light exploded, and a new figure stood where Devimon once did.

                "Devimon digivolve to Mephismon!"

                Wargreymon flew towards Metalgarurumon and punched him in the side of the face. Then, before he could react, Tai's Digimon swung around and slammed him with his leg. He then jumped back.

                Metalgarurumon glared. "You will pay for that!" He took off like a rocket, slamming Wargreymon square in the nose. 

                He staggered back. Metalgarurumon opened his teeth and ripped into Wargreymon's chine, but the dinosaur Digimon managed to break free and fly into the air.

                Metalgarurumon flew higher then Wargreymon, passing him.. He did a barrel roll in the sky, then slammed down on Wargreymon's shoulder. Tai's Digimon brought his arm into Metalgarurumon's stomach. The Cybernetic Digimon staggered for a moment, then Wargreymon struck again. Putting both his hands together he nailed Metalgarurumon in the face. 

                After he recovered, Metalgarurumon slammed his paws on both side of Wargreymon's head. He fell to the ground and did a spin, hitting Metalgarurumon's legs and knocking him over.

                He grabbed Wargreymon's feet with his mouth, and pulled back which caused Wargreymon to fall on his back. Metalgarurumon quickly jumped up and let his knee land in a small section of Wargreymon's stomach. He was covered by his armor, so Metalgarurumon quickly spun around and brought his foot into Wargreymon's chin.. He yelped in pain. Metalgarurumon then grabbed Wargreymon's arm, and flung him into part of the mountain. 

                Wargreymon landed with a mighty thud. He fell back on the ground with a groan. Metalgarurumon was on him in a second, but Wargreymon jumped out of the way, causing Metalgarurumon to destroy a small part of the ground.

                While he was removing his fists, Wargreymon brought his foot into Metalgarurumon's face and sent flying into a brick wall. Wargreymon followed. He grabbed Metalgarurumon's arm and swung him around in the air, before slamming him into the ground. Metalgarurumon jumped up into the air, and both combatants stared at each other. Both were breathing very heavily, and could barely stay afloat. They backed up slightly, then charged forward at each other. They met in a massive blast of light, before Koromon and Tsunomon crashed into the ground.

                Matt, meanwhile, had just crashed into a wall from Tai's punch. The leader of the Digital Warriors started to walk towards him, when Matt grabbed a sharp piece of metal and flung it at him. Tai was slashed in the arm. He growled with pain as he stumbled back. He gripped his arm and fell onto his back. Matt ran over and jumped into the air, ready to slam his feet into Tai's chest, but Tai blasted his feet into Matt first.

                The evil Digidestined couched loudly as stumbled over to a small cliff, landing on his knees right before it.  Tai walked over, grabbing the sharp piece of metal, using it as a sword.

                Matt slowly moved his hand towards his jacket pocket. "Please," Matt said,"Don't....Let me live..."

                Tai glared at him with hate in his eyes. "I'm not going to kill you. _I_ didn't start this fight, you did! Once, I wouldn't have hesitated in finishing the battle, any way necessary," Tai dropped the piece of metal to the ground,"but, spending the past five years in a coma, then as the vigilante Firemaster, I've learned a few things about mercy." He turned around and started to walk off.

                Matt reached into his pocket and quickly pulled out a metal gun."No, Kamiya, we fight to the finish!"  He fired a blast at Tai, which ripped through his arm. Matt fired another blast that tore through Tai's shoulder, then another one that blasted through his leg. 

                "Why won't you fall?!" Matt asked, firing another blast that hit Tai on his knee cap. Tai fell onto his knees, breathing heavily.

                "Yes!" Matt laughed,"I have done it!" He walked closer to Tai,"When you pictured you last moments, did you ever see yourself on your knees? Ha ha ha! Its over, Kamiya!"

                "Never!" Tai shouted, jumping back to his feet, pounding his fist into Matt's chin, sending him tumbling backwards, landing on his back. Tai stumbled forward, and watched as Matt's eyelids dropped shut. "Looks like I won..." Tai said. He grinned for a second, then his eyes rolled back into his head, and he slammed into the ground.

                The world was silent for what seemed like an eternity, before Tsunomon slowly opened his eyes. He saw Koromon lying a few feet in front of him, totally unconscious. He turned slowly and saw his human partner lying motionless. "Matt!" he cried, jumping over to him,"Matt. Matt!"

                Tsunomon looked around, trying to decided what to do, then sighed. He grabbed hold of Matt's sleeve with his teeth and started pulling. "Hopefully by doing this I'll generate enough energy to digivolve to Gabumon," he mumbled,"Or it'll be the end of time before I get us to help."

                Catherine nervously held onto her microphone as Floramon focuses the camera on the glowing ball of light where Devimon was Digivolving. "Az you can zee behind me," Catherine said, disguising how scared she really was,"Ze Devimon calling himself Apocalymon has succeeded in absorbing three of ze Zhuqioamon Stones, allowing him to digivolve to his next form. I hope zat Lucifer, Micheal, and TK Takashi will be able to stop him."

                Mephismon was a tall digimon with fur covering his ballooned thighs and forearms. Black bat wings emerged from his shoulder blades, with a similiar shaped wing acting as a tail. His face was shaped like a goat's head, complete with large round horns emerging from his head.

                The three digidestined remaining, Lucifer, Michael, and TK were staring cautiously as Mephismon examined his new body. He closed his fists, and jabbed forward. He then brought his one leg up, kicking as fast as he could. He dropped his arms and grinned. "Well," he said in a gurgling voice,"I must say, I do approve. I haven't been in this form in a very long time. It won't be that long either, before I return to my true form. If you will excuse me..."

                Goldramon, Megaseadramon and Piedmon jumped in front of him. "You are not getting through."

                "Yeah, whatever," Mephismon said, walking forward.

                Piedmon knelt down, then shot forward, pounding Mephismon in the face. Apocalymon, in his Mephismon form, recovered from Piedmon's attack, then grinned. "You know what, I was kind of hoping for this!"

                The three Digimon stared down Mephismon for a couple of seconds before the battle started with Piedmon leading the attack. He zoomed forward and went to kick Mephismon in the head, but he ducked. He grabbed the clown Digimon by the leg and threw him away. Golddramon fired a blast of gold circles forward, but.Mephismon held up his hands, creating a glowing circles, the spinning bombs bounced off harmlessly. 

                Megaseadramon jumped forward. "Thunder Javelin!"                

                Mephismonmon pointed his hand at the incoming lightning bolt. It disappeared in a circle of light. He jumped forward and grabbed Megaseadramon by the tail and started to pounded him into the ground.

                Piedmon and Goldramon shot forward, Goldramon's fists tight, and Piedmon's swords out in front of him. "Mephismon!" Piedmon shouted,"Your time has come!"

                Mephismon grinned and swung Megaseadramon around in front of him. "No!" Megaseadramon tried to warn Piedmon and Goldramon,"Look out!"

                It was too late. Mephismon swung Megaseadramon into and into the two digimon, ruining their rescue attempt and their assault, sending them into a nearby building. Mephismon then gave Megaseadramon one last slam into the ground.

                "Megaseadramon!" Michael called out as he Digimon fell to the ground.

                Megaseadramon lay at Mephismon''s feet. He looked around,"Who's next?"

                Piedmon jumped in front of him. "I am! Trump Sword!"

                Mephismon quickly brought his arm in front of his body and deflected the twin missiles.

                Goldramon decided to give it another try by slamming Mephismon in the side of the face. The evil Digimon held out his hands and grabbed Goldramon's fist, stopping his momentum. TK's Digimon was then thrown aside.. "This is too easy," Mephismon laughed.

                Megaseadramon jumped up from the ground, pointing his horn directly at Mephismon's face. The evil Digimon looked at the horn from the corner of his eyes. "Thunder Javelin!"

                Mephismon was thrown backwards, destroying a small section of a building. He shot out a second later, flying into the sky. "I've had enough," he shouted, creating a small ball between his palms,"And now, you will die with this city!"              

                Mephismon threw the glowing ball to the ground, where it smashed through the concrete of the street. The three digidestined hardly had time to react before the entire city began to shake and rattle.

                "What's going on here?" Michael shouted.

                "Mephismon's energy attack probably destroyed a major gas main or something," Piedmon shouted,"We need to get out of here!"

                Catherine shouted into her microphone. "It appears zat ze battle has destroyed a major gas line. Ze entire city is shaking, I fear zere iz going to be an explosion!"

                "What about the citizens of this city?" TK shouted,"What about Mayor Daruna?"

                "There is no way to evacuate the entire city," Lucifer said, over the roar of the city's explosion,"Apocalymon has already left. If we don't follow him, then the entire Digital World, and Earth, will be under his control."

                "I hate to say it," Michael shouted,"By Lucifer is right. We need to leave TK. Most of the citizens are probably fleeing to shelter right down. Its not everyday that a city starts to shake and the streets explode!"

                TK hesitated for a long moment before screaming to the sky. "Argg! I hate myself for this, but, you're right. We..we need to go. Goldramon."

                "Right," his digimon said, softly as he picked up his human partner, a protesting Catherine and Floramon.  Michael on Megaseadramon and Lucifer on Piedmon, followed behind him.

                As they were flying away, a massive explosion blasted from the city, sending shockwaves to the sky. The three Digimon wobbled and shook as the shockwaves hit them. Goldramon and Megaseadramon were able to recover themselves, but Piedmon, being behind the rest, was hit the worst, and became caught in a tailspin, sending both him and Lucifer flying into the exploding city. "Lucifer!" Michael shouted, but the Dark Master leaders were already lost in the explosions.

                "Their...gone," TK said, totally in shock,"All of Modum, the city we swore to protect, gone, Daruna...even Lucifer....gone..."

                "Thz iz what iz going to happen to ze entire Digital World if Apocalymon isn't stoped," Catherine said, sighing.

                TK glared at Michael,"And you were so eager to leave, you didn't let us try to save anyone!"

                "You think I wanted to leave?!" Michael shouted,"Do you think if we had the chance, I would have left?! The city...just like Santa Carea...I wasn't able to save it, and now I've failed Modem as well! I hate myself for doing it!"

                "Michael," TK said,"I...I'm sorry...."

                "Save it," he said,"We've got to find Mephismon."

                "I'll e-mail Kari and let her know that he's escaped,"TK said.

                "You do that," Michael said,"You do that.."

                Kari placed her hand over her eyes to block the sun's rays as she surveyed the horizon. "No matter how many times I look at the Digital World's landscape, it still amazes me how it can be a mountainous region and then change so quickly to a flat plain."

                She felt Taisuke pull on her jacket behind her. "Yes?" she asked.

                "What's a region?" her younger brother asked.

                "It's when you worship something, right?" Taisuke's Agumon said, nodding.

                Kari laughed slightly. "That's religion. A region is a large part of land."

                "Oh," the two youngsters said.

                Lynxmon suddenly growled.

                "What's the matter?" Kari asked.

                "Him," Lynxmon mumbled.

                Kari turned around and saw Daemon and Eiri fly down towards them. "Kamiya," Eiri called,"We need to talk."

                "About what?" she asked.

                "This strategy," he said,"We need to rethink it."

                "Look," Kari said, mentioning over her shoulder to the combined forces of the Dark Digidestined and the Digital Warriors,"I appriciate you freeing the Wongs and Mimi when we fled your base, but, I don't like you."

                Eiri grinned,"The feeling is mutual, but, if we want to stop Apocalymon, then I suggest you listen to what I have to say."

                Kari sighed. "What do you want to tell me?"

                "Takashi's last e-mail message mentioned that Apocalymon digivolved and is on his way to take the last two stones from us. I suggest that some of us move the two stones to hiding, while the rest of us face Apocalymon to try and stop him."

                Kari sighed. "Fine, but I'd prefer two from my team, and two from yours."

                Eiri grumbled, then nodded. "Agreed. By the way, what about your brother and Ishida?"

                "That's why Izzy left us a little while ago," Kari said,"Because my brother doesn't have a pocket computer, so we need to call him with a cell phone, which is back at the ship."

                Eiri nodded, glumly. "Very well. Choose your two team mates."

                Kari turned around and gazed over her soldiers. "I'll need Davis and Ken for Paildramon," she said to herself,"And Takato and Henry are powerful...." She thought for a second, then called out,"Noriko, come here."

                The brown haired girl riding on her Kuwagamon floated down towards her. "Yes?" she asked, her sadness obvious on her face.

                Kari reached into her jacket pocket and handed Noriko the stone. "I need you to go with two of the Dark Digidestined to a safe location to protect this stone while the rest of us go to meet Apocalymon. Will you do this for me?"

                Noriko nodded. "Yes," she said, smiling slightly,"Thank you for trusting me."

                Kari nodded. "You need to choose some one else to go with you..."

                "Mina," Noriko said,"I'll go with Mina."

                Kari nodded.

                Eiri, meanwhile, had called over Barker and Azuna and gave them his stone. "We are ready, Kamiya," he told Kari.

                Kari nodded. "Noriko, Mina, good luck." She watched her two Digital Warriors until they were out of sight.

                Unimon grunted as he hovered into an air current. He struggled to stay afloat, and once he was out of the current, he grunted again. He looked at the mountainscape below him. "I can't see him."

                "He's here," Anna said, grabbing Unimon's reigns,"I know he is. We won't give up until we find him."

                Unimon sighed. "As you wish."

                Anna turned her head cautiously as she scanned the mountains below them. "Try that clearing down there, next to that large green brush."

                Unimon nodded. He closed his wings slightly and flew nearer towards the ground. As he moved towards the green brush, he caught a glimpse of a figure lying on the ground "Anna!" he called,"Look!"

                Anna didn't even wait until Unimon had landed before she jumped off. Once she was on the ground, she charged towards the figures. "It is Tai," she said,"Tai and...Koromon? 

                "It must have been a grueling battle for him to return to his Koromon form," Unimon said,"Are they...?"

                "No," Anna said, moving her fingers from Tai's neck,"He still has a pulse, but, he's in very bad shape. He wasn't fully healed yet from his fight with Oikawa to challenge Matt.  We've got to get him back to the hospital."

                "Load them on my back," Unimon said,"I'll fly as fast as I can."

                Anna carefully placed Tai on Unimon's back, while she held Koromon in her arms. As Unimon started to fly towards the hospital, Anna's thoughts were of Tai. _"I should have never left you alone,"_ she thought,"_I knew Ishida was dangerous, and yet I let you fight him by yourself. Tai, I'm so sorry, I've failed. Well, I won't ever again."_

                "So," Cody said,"Any idea how we're even going to find the Digital Warriors?" She looked towards Aquillamon, who was flying next to Shakkoumon..

                "Hey, Yolei," June called out,"What about the Digivice locator?"

                "Sure," the purple haired girl said, sarcastically,""I'll just grab it out of my pocket with my desktop computer and my satelite dish.":

                "What are you yelling at me for?" June said,"I'm just trying to help!"

                "Please," Yolei said, "You're just a ditz!"

                "Looks who's talking!" June shouted back.

                "Stop arguing you two!" Joe shouted over his shoulder the passengers on Aquillamon, "You're suppose to be friends! Act like it!"

                June and Yolei glared at each other for a second, then Cody spoke up. "We don't need to worry about trying to find the Digital Warriors and Dark Digidestined."

                "Why?" Shakkoumon asked.

                "Because they've found us."

                The combined Digital Warriors and the Dark Digidestined slowed to a stop as they met the Digidestined forces. "Well," Gommamon said with a smile on Shakkoumon's shoulder, "Fancy meeting you here."

                Daemon growled. "I find your humor to be inappropriate."

                "Well sorry, Mr. Serious," Gommamon said, jumping onto Joe's shoulder.

                "Watch it," Lambert warned.

                "You watch it!" Cody barked.

                "Stop it!" Kari said,"We've got more important things to worry about."

                "Why are you handing around with these guys anyway?" June asked.

                "Because we need their help!" Davis shouted.

                "I hate to interrupt!" Dr. Wong shouted,"But if we're both here, then where is Apocalymon?"

                Everyone was quite for a few seconds, then Joe hit his head lightly,"Apocalymon must have passed us, without us knowing it."

                "And us too," Kari said,"Which means he's going after the stones! We'd better hurry."

                As everyone flew off, Ken mumbled to Davis,"What a plan this was."

                "Tell me about it," Paildramon whispered to his two human partners,"With us after him, Apocalymon has nothing to worry about."

                Cody peered over his shoulder. "Hey, wasn't Oikawa right behind us?"

                "I think so," Joe said,"Maybe we just got separated from each other."

                "I hope so," Cody said,"I don't want to get stabed in the back."

                Barker grumbled to himself as he dug a straight line into the dry cracked dirt. "I can't take this anymore!" he shouted to the sky,"Why did Commander Eiri send me on this stupid errand?"

                Seated on a large stone in front of the mountain forming the valley that the reluctant quartet decided to use as their hiding place, Azuna had her chin resting on her palms, as her elbows pressed into her legs. "Maybe because you're the strongest next to him, and you were needed to protect the stone."

                Barker sighed, then sat down next to the seven-year-old red head. "I am a warrior, not a babysitter."

                Azuna looked to the ground, and Barker flinched. "I..I'm sorry. I...I meant the stone, not you, I...":

                Azuna kept staring at the ground as her Black Gatomon jumped onto her lap. "Nice job," Skull Satanmon whispered into his human partner's ear.

                "Back off," Barker glared. He placed his hand on Azuan's shoulder,"Michelle, I'm sorry."

                "I know," Azuna sighed,"It's just...every time I think about what we were before my...'rebirth'...it makes me so sad, knowing that we'll never be that way before..I'm seven again, and you're still an adult."

                "I miss you too," Barker said,"And I would give anything to have you back to your normal self again, but, if Lucifer didn't do something, you would have died when Hikari Kamiya destroyed Lady Devimon."

                "I know," Azuna said, her eyes glowing red,"she killed me, and once we take care of Apocalymon, I'm ready to return the favor."

                Across the clearing, Noriko and Mina were seated on the same stones, while their Digimon stood watch. Mina was watching the skies, when she heard Noriko sigh beside her. She turned to her best friend. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

                "I...I don't know," Noriko said,"I have no idea how to feel. Betrayed, at the top of the list, next to uncertainty and identity loss. I just found out that everything I thought about myself turned out to be a lie! I thought I was always a girl named Noriko, daughter of Ukyo Oikawa. Now it turns out that I am the real Ukyo Oikawa, and the guy everyone thought was Ukyo Oikawa for the past seventeen years was just a Digimon copy. And the person that did this to me I thought was my friend. How would you feel?"

                Mina hesitated, then nodded. "Yes, I see your point. I honestly would not know what to feel. I guess I would be content in knowing that at least I have a best friend I would be able to talk to about it."

                For the first time in the past 12 hours, Noriko smiled. It was a slight smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Yeah, thanks Mina, I'm glad I could talk to you." The two girls reached over and hugged each other. They were broken apart when Azuna charged over to them. "Break it up!" she shouted,"We've got a big problem! He's here!"

                The two girls and their Digimon shot their gaze to the sky and saw Mephismon floating in the sky. "Well," he grinned, "finding you wasn't so difficult, all I had to do was follow the feelings of angst and depression to here!"

                "What happened to you, Devimon?" Skull Satanmon asked, deliberately trying to get him angry.

                "I digivolved!" he shouted,"In this form I am Mephismon! Now, hand over your stones if you don't want to get hurt!" He grinned slightly,"Of course, once I reach my true Mega form, you're all doomed!"

                Skull Satanmon laughed "You're not going to get our stones."

                Mephismon smirked. "You're no match for me!"

                "How about the rest of us?" Black Gatomon said, jumping into the air,"Black Gatomon digivolve to Lady Devimon!"

                "Kunemon digivovle to Kuwagamon!"

                Mephismon's smirk grew into a smile, as he watched Skull Satanmon, Ladydevimon, Kuwagamon and Meramon form a line in front of the humans. "A fight is it then? Good!" Mephismon crouched and moved himself into an attack position," I didn't want this to be easy!"

                Skull Satanmon stared him straight in the eyes."It won't be!" He shot forward, swinging his staff into the side of Mephismon's head, sending the evil Ultimate flying to the right. Ladydevimon was on him in a second, digging her claws into his back. He screamed out in pain as the female Digimon brought her foot into Mephismon's back, kicking him over to the Digital Warrior Digimon.

                Kuwagamon was eagerly waiting for his chance. Once Mephismon was close enough, the beetle digimon slammed his pincers around Mephismon and threw him towards the ground, where Meramon created two massive fireballs in his palms and sent them into Mephismon's stomach as he smashed into the ground.

                The quartet was about to congratulate themselves, when Mephismon shot into the sky, brushed badly and breathing heavily. Despite his condition, he smiled. "Is that all you've got? Ha!"

                Mephismon shot his palm towards them and fired a stream of white light. "Nail Bone!"

                "Darn it!" Azuna said as the Digimon dodged the attack,"He's using our attacks again!"

                "That coward!" Barker shouted,"Doesn't he have any attacks of his own?"

                "These are my attacks!" Mephismon said,"You're using mine! They began a part of the Digimon, when those Monster Makers used my cells to create the Digimon that now populate the Digital World. That means I have the attacks of each of your Digimon! Ha ha ha! Take this one, Crimson Lightning!"

                A whip of red light flew from Mephismon's palm, slamming into the ground in front of the Digimon, showering them with a hailstorm of rocks. Noriko and Mina dove for cover behind the rocks that they had been using as seats. "Whose attack was that?" Noriko asked, wide-eyed.

                "Myotismon's," Mina said,"I remember him using that attack when he held me prisoner while I was visiting in Tokyo."

                Noriko shot her head back towards the battlefield when she heard Kuwagamon shout out in pain. She started having trouble breathing when she saw her Digimon lying in the ground, totally still. "Kuwagamon!" she shouted,"Talk to me!"

                Kuwagamon slowly stood up. "Ug, that's some left hook he's got there."

                "Wait until he sees mine!" Skull Satanmon shouted, shooting towards the floating Mephismon, planting his fist into the Ultimate level of Apocalymon's stomach. "Take that!" Skull Satanmon laughed.

                "I think I'll return it!" Mephismon laughed, slamming his fists into the top of Skull Sanatmon's head, sending him like a rocket into the ground.

                "Skull Satanmon!" Barker cried, running towards his fallen Digimon.

                "Greg!" Azuna cried, running after him,"Wait! You're in the line of fire!"

                Mephismon grinned and was about to fire an attack at the two digidestined, but was slammed in the side by a fireball instead. He shot to the right and saw Kuwagamon with Mearamon riding on him flying towards him. "You call that a Fireball?" He laughed,"Take this, Fireball!"

                Mephismon shot a massive fireball at Kuwagamon, sending both him and his passenger towards the ground where Noriko and Mina were standing.  "Oh shoot!" Noriko shouted, grabbing Mina by the arm,"Let's get out of here!"

                The two girls started running as fast as they could, and they were inches from where their Digimon landed. However, the shock waves still sent them into the air, twisting them around, which caused the Zhuqioamon Stone to fall out of Noriko's jacket pocket.

                Mephismon's eyes opened wide as he saw the stone emerging from the pocket.. "Yes!" he shouted, firing a claw which was connected to his back via a chain shaped like a DNA strand. The claw flew towards Noriko, who closed her eyes seconds before. She felt a sharp pain her in side, then her body twisted around again and slammed into the ground. 

                She groaned slightly, then opened her eyes, but, a second later, she wished she had kept them shut. Mephismon was floating in the sky, the stone in his claw. The stone glowed for a second, then the glow flowed down the DNA helix and into Mephismon's back. The evil Digimon suddenly screamed in pleasure as his body began to glow brightly.

                "Oh no!" Noriko shouted,"I...I failed. He's digivolving, and it's all my fault!"

                "No it's not!" Mina cried, running to her best friend.

                Noriko tried to get to her feet, but she felt a sharp pain in her side from where Mephismon's claw rammed her side and fell back to her knees. Mina ran over and helped Noriko to her feet. The two Dark Digidestined appeared behind them, but they could only stare in horror as the light surrounding Mephismon's body grew brighter. 

                "Mephismon digivolve to.." The light suddenly exploded, revealing a new figure shaped like a centaur. The bottom portion was more like a bison though, with thick brown fur, two round horns, and large brown wings. The torso was blue, with three long squid-like fingers, two more horns on his head, and a ghoulish shaped face..."Galfmon!"

                Azuna started trembling slightly. "He's...he's so horrible."

                Barker reached over and grabbed her,"Are you okay?"

                "Yeah," she said, continuing to stare at Galfmon as he flexed his new muscules,"It's just..this young body, it can't handle all that power..."

                Galfmon sighed with delight. "Ahh," he said,"I can feel it. I'm so close to my true power...so close...and yet...so far...." He looked down at the quartet of digidestined,"Although, one more stone remains, and then I'll be at my true form." He focused on Barker and Azuna, "And I bet one of you has it."

                The four digidestined jumped back as Galfmon shot onto the ground. "Now," he said, walking forward,"Give me that last stone!"

                "Not a chance!" Barker shouted,"Skull Satanmon!"

                "Roger," his faithful Digimon said, jumping in front of Galfmon.

                "I'm with you," Ladydevimon said, joing Skull Satanmon, both digimon ready to attack the new Mega, even though they both knew they probably did not stand a chance.

                Galfmon knew they didn't. He started laughing. "What are you going to do to me? You don't even have a ghost of a chance! If fact, in a few minutes, you'll both be ghosts! Ha ha ha! Now, hand over that sto...." He abruptly stopped, as if he just noticed something. He turned his head towards the sky.

                "What's he looking at?" Mearamon whispered.

                "That figure up there," Kuwagamon said,"Who is it?"

                "It's Oikawa and Pharaohmon," Mina said, then flinched slightly, turning to Noriko. "I mean, uh, that is, uh..."

                "It's okay,"  Noriko whispered,"I know who you mean."

                "But what's he doing up there?" Kuwagamon said.

                Galfmon was thinking the same thing. "Whatever are those fakes doing?""

                Floating in the sky, Oikawa, his arm wrapped around Pharaohmon's neck, was staring at Noriko. "She's here," he said,"Or, rather the _real_ Ukyo Oikawa is." He sighed slightly,"We've made such a mess of everything."

                "How so?" Pharaohmon asked, staring at Galfmon.

                "We tried to be the real Oikawa and Pharaohmon," he said,"We were fakes, and we knew it, but suppressed it. Like Pinocchio, we tried to be real, and look how we messed up. We brought the Digital World under an iron fist, we tried to grab the Zhuqioamon Stones alone. We been nothing but failures, we'll, I think it's time we started redeeming ourselves."

                He took a deep breath, then shouted at Galfmon. "We're fakes, huh? Well Pharaohmon, let's show them what these 'fakes' can do!"

                Pharaohmon grinned, then shot down and planted his forearm against Galfmon's neck, constricting him on the ground. Galfmon kicked up with his four hind legs, throwing the mummy digimon onto his back. Pharaohmon was not going to let that stop him, and used his sheild to smack Galfmon's head, throwing him into one of the trees.

                Oikawa turned his head towards the ground and saw the quartet of digidestined and digimon staring at them.

                "Whay are you still doing here?!" Oikawa screamed,"We're giving you a chance to escape! Use it!"

                "He's right," Barker said, as he lightly grabbed Azuna's arm,"We've got to get out of here."

                Skull Satanmon grabbed Barker and Ladydevimon grabbed Azuna. The two digimon took to the air and disappeared over the horizon.

                "I can't believe they left without us," Mearamon said, climbing onto Kuwagamon.

                "I can," Kuwagamon mumbled.

                "Come on, Noriko," Mina said,"We've got to get out of here."

                Noriko stood up, but pain shot through her side. "My side is still on fire. I can't stand."

                "I'll carry you then," Mina said, lifting up the other girl and placing her on Kuwagamon's back. The India Digidestined jumped on a second later, and Kuwagamon took to the air.

                "Good luck!" Mina called to Oikawa, as Pharaohmon continued to hammer Galfmon.

                "They've escaped," Oikawa said, with a smile.

                "Good," Pharaohmon said, breathing heavily,"Because I've got one more shot left."

                But he was never able to use it, as Galfmon was able to generate enough energy to fire a beam of light that ripped through Pharaohmon and slammed into the mummy digimon and his human partner, sending them both flying into one of the many trees.

                Oikawa and Daitiramon were badly bruised and burned, with blood emerging from open wounds. Galfmon recovered himself from their attack and galloped over to them. "I should kill you now!" he shouted,"But, you've let the last Zhuqioamon Stone free, and I must pick up the trail before it is lost!" He turned around and shot after Barker and Azuna,"But mark my words," he called to them,"I will return to finish the job!"     

                Sora ran down the stairs, nearly tripping on her shoelaces as she neared the bottom. Her jeans pocket caught on a nail, stopping her forward momentum, but leaving her without a pocket.

                "Darn it," she sighed, examining her pocket,"Luckily these are a worn pair..."

                "Sora," Biyomon called, flying to her side,"Are you okay?"

                "Yeah," she said, dusting off her pants,"I'll be fine."

                "Miss Takenouchi," Rosa said, running around the corner,"I just intercepted an e-mail from Commander Takashi to General Ishida: Apocalymon was succeded in absorbing three of the Zhuqioamon Stones."

                Sora's face paled. "This isn't good."

                "Is everything okay?" Mimi's Grandmother asked, emerging from around the corner in the hallway.

                "No," Sora said,"Rosa just informed me of a very serious problem that is happening in the Digital World right now. The others are going to need my help.."

                "The ones that are trying to capture you," Mimi's grandmother pointed out.

                "Yes," Sora sighed slightly,"But, this is bigger than that right now. May I use your computer?"

                "Yes," the elderly woman said,"There is one in Mimi's room. You know where it is."

                "Thank you!" Sora said quickly, bowing,"Rosa, I want you to stay here."

                "Yes Ma'am," she said, loyally.

                "Come on, Biyomon," Sora said, running down the hall with her Digimon following behind her.

                "Sora," her digimon spoke up,"The Digidestined are after us, and I'm sure that the Digital Warriors aren't very fond of us right now either. If we're in serious trouble, where should we turn?"

                "I...I don't know," Sora said, entering Mimi's room and calling up the Digital Gate program,"The ones that escaped from the File Island Base with me all went back to their home countries. I guess if we'll just have to worry about it when it happens. It will all turn out okay."

                "_I hope,"_ she thought as the glow from the Digital Gate pulled Sora and Biyomon into the Digital World.

                Kari yawned loudly, causing Davis to look at her oddly. She blushed slightly, "Sorry."

                "It's alright," Davis said,"It's taking everything I've got to keep awake too."

                "Well," Ken said, looking at his fellow passenger on Paildramon,"We haven't slept in over 24 hours, since the Dark Digidestined attacked Modum."

                Kari smiled slightly. "Taisuke's already asleep."

                "He's so cute," Mimi said, grinning as she moved closer to Lynxmon on Lillymon,"It reminds me of my younger brother."

                "You have a brother?" Kari asked.

                "_Had_ a brother," Mimi said softly,"He was taken prisoner by Myotismon, but I never saw him again."

                "I'm 'yawn' sorry," Kari said,"I..I had no idea. Why didn't you say anything?"

                "I lost my older sister," Davis said,"It seemed like such a long time ago, but it was only a few years."

                _"The Master of Courage lost an older sister?"_ June asked herself,"_And I lost a younger brother.....No, it's too much of a coincidence."_

"I don't mean to interrupt," Eiri said, hovering down on Daemon.

                "Yeah right," Lynxmon mumbled, giving Daemon the evil eye.

                "As I was saying," Eiri continued,"I believe we have a problem."

                "What kind of problem?" Kari asked, narrowing her eyes.

                Eiri mentioned to the right,"Your two Digital Warriors are lying there, quite injured too."

                "What?" Kari asked, turning her head around, then gasped. "Noriko! Mina! What happened?"

                Lying on the ground in front of the bushes was Noriko and Kunemon, with Mearamon and Mina standing guard. The group of digidestined ran over to them,"What happened?" Kari asked again.

                "We messed up," Mearamon said,"Our stone was absorbed by Apocalymon."

                "You mean 'yawn' he's at his Mega level now?" Ken shouted.

                "Yes," Mina said,"But, he suggested that he wasn't at his true form yet."

                "Yeah, " Dr. Wong said,"He needs that last stone. Where is it?"

                "We were seperated from Barker and Azuna when Oikawa showed up and distracted Apocalymon long enough for us to escape."

                "Oikawa?" June asked.

                "You mean Kimeramon," Takato pointed out.

                "Yes," Mina said,"Noriko and Kuwagamon were injured during the battle, and Kuwagamon couldn't hold his Champion form. All we could do was wait for you guys."

                "Alright," Kari said, yawing slightly,"This is our last chance to stop him. 'yawn' We'd better.."

                "I think you'd better return to Earth to recuperate," Eiri said,"You're barely awake. What if you make a mistake in battle? It could do more harm than good."

                Kari was silent for a long moment, then nodded. "Yeah, you're right, but, I don't want to leave you without enough power to stop Apocalymon."

                Lambert smiled. "I guess that's a niece way of saying that you don't trust us at all."

                "Henry and I will stay," Takato said,"We joined up with you guys later, we're well rested."

                "What about me?" Kazu protested,"We can fight too!"

                "I know," Takato said,"But, go with the others."

                "Fine," Kazu said, turning his gaze away.

                "Are you two coming or not?" Eiri asked,"The Digidestined team and I are..."

                "Actually," Joe said,"It is becoming more and more likely that Apocalymon will succeed. I think the Digidestined should return to File Island Base to regroup."

                "One of us should stay though," Cody said,"Just in case."

                "I'll stay," Mimi said, "Lillymon and I can help."

                "Alright," Joe said,"Good luck."

                "Before you go," Mimi said, walking over to June,"I have something to give you."

                "What?" the girl with the burn mask asked.

                Mimi reached around her neck and pulled off her Crest of Sincerity. "This. In case I don't come back, the power of Sincerity must live on."

                "Mimi," June said,"I can't.."

                "Please," she said,"I..I wouldn't trust it with anyone else, please."

                June stared in Mimi's eyes. "Mimi.." She smiled, took the crest and placed it around her neck,"I'll hold it for you, until you come back."

                "Won't you need it for Lillymon?" Alruamon asked.

                "I've grown alot stronger," Lillymon said,"I only need the crest to initiate my Digivolution. I can hold this form for a while yet, I should be okay until the battle is over."

                "Are you coming or not?" Eiri shouted,"We're leaving now, with or without you."

                "Alright," Mimi said, as Lillymon grabbed her,"We're comming. Goodbye guys!"

                "Good luck," June thought grabbing the crest that was now hanging around her neck,"I'll safeguard this until you return."

                Barker shot through the jungle tearing the large leaves to the ground, leaving a clear path for any hunter to follow. "Shouldn't we be moving the leaves out of the way, and not tearing them down?" Azuna asked behind him.

                "Normally, yes,"  Barker said,"But, Apocalymon is right behind us, and we don't have time to cover our tracks. Besides, he doesn't strike me as the type that would do something as discrete as follow a trail through the woods. I think he'd rather just plow through everything.""

                Azuna nodded. "Seems reasonable."

                "Are we going the right way?" Skull Satanmon asked, slashing a large leaf away with his staff.

                "And where are we going?" Black Gatomon asked,"We just trying to escape from Apocalymon.""

                Barker sighed. He glanced at the bag that Aznuna had slung over her shoulder. "I don't know if this is such a good idea," he said.

                "What idea?" she asked.

                "I think we should be going to other way, to try and hook up with the rest of the group."

                "If we go the other way, there's a chance we'll run into Apocalymon. I think it's just better if we head in this direction. We may be able to out run him," she said, ducking to avoid a large branch.

                Barker sighed,"I hope so....wait, what's that!"

                Azuna and Black Gatomon shot forward and crowded around Barker and Skull Satanmon. They knelt down and hid behind the coverage of large leaves. They watched as a large centaur appeared in the sky. "Great!" Barker said,"It's Apocalymon! He's found us."

                "I don't think so," Azuna said,"Look, he just seems to be looking around in the sky. He doesn't know that we're down here."

                "How long will we be able to stay hidden, though?" Skull Satanmon whispered.

                "Hey," Black Gatomon said,"Look up there. Something just hit Apocalymon!"

                "I think maybe someone's helping us after all," Azuna smiled.

                Galfmon slowed to a stop over a heavily forested island. He glanced down and sighed. "I'm going to need to blast the entire area in order to find that stone!" He grinned,"Oh well. I'm too close to give up now."

                He raised his hand, a red glow appearing in his palm. "Those tree have lived long enough! Ha ha ha!" He pulled his hand back, ready to shoot it forward, when something slammed into his backside.

                "Who dares?" he demanded, spinning around.

                "I dare."

                He looked up in the sky and saw a large figure with wings slowly descended in front of him. "Ah," he said,"You must be Garudamon." He focus on the figure sitting on Garudamon's shoulder,"and you must be Sora Takenouchi, the.._former_ leader of the Digidestined."

                Sora smirked. "I may not be the leader of the Digidestined any longer, but, that doesn't mean I can't stop you from completing your evolution."

                Galfmon started laughing. "You and what army?"

                "This one!" another voice shouted.

                All eyes turned and saw Eiri, Lambert, Takato, Henry, and Mimi flying towards them.

                "Mimi!" Sora called.

                "Sora!" Mimi said,"What are you doing here?"

                "I came to help," she said.

                "Why didn't you send Matt?" Mimi asked.

                "Didn't you hear?" Sora asked,"I was...overthrown, by Matt."

                "What?" Mimi asked, anger in her voice,"You trusted him, and he did this to you? Well, whatever happens, don't worry, I'm with you."

                Sora smiled,"Thanks, are these the Dark Digidestined?"

                "We are," Eiri said, mentioning to him and Lambert.

                Takato cleared his throat,"I am Takato, this is Henry. We're with the Digital Warriors."

                "I've never seen you in our Digidestined registry before," Sora said, eying them suspiciously.

                "Excuse me!" Galfmon said,"But, weren't we in the middle of something?"

                The others instantly remembered where they were and tensed up to attack. "Are we ready?" Galfmon laughed.

                Daemon lead the attack, slamming his fist into Galfmon's face. The demon laughed, grabbing Daemon's hand and throwing him into the oncoming Wargrowlmon and Rapidmon. Garudamon shot her hands in the air. "Wing Blade!"

                Galfmon spied the energy attack and deflected it with the back of his hand.

                "Look out!" Sora shouted. Her Digimon complied by twisting around, missing the attack.

                "My turn!" Marine Devimon shouted, wrapping his tentacles around Galfmon,"You'll never escape now!"

                "Want to bet?" Galfmon laughed, shooting his arms and legs apart, breaking free of his tentacles. He grabbed one of the tentacles and whiped it as hard as he could, bringing Marine Devimon into his human partner and slamming both of them into a nearby mountain causing a landslide that buried both of them.

                "Mark!" Eiri shouted, glaring at Apocalymon,"You're going to pay for that!"

                "Sorry," Galfmon grinned,"I don't have any money."

                "Come on," Mimi said, clutching tightly as Lillymon charged towards Galfmon,"Flower Cannon!"

                Galfmon was hit by her attack, but was able to quickly recover. Lillymon, however, had not yet changed her forward momentum, and Galfmon easily reached out and grabbed her in one hand, Mimi in the other. The others halted their attacks, as they did not want to injure Lillymon and Mimi.

                Galfmon laughed,"Did you two honestly think you could stop me? Ha hahahahaha....." He trailed off as he stared at Mimi,"You...you are a Wiant, are you not?"

                "Yeah," Mimi said, struggling to get out of Galfmon's grip, "What if I am?"

                Galfmon's smile completly disappeared. "I hate the Wiants!" he screamed,"They aided Zhuqioamon in sealing my power into those blasted stones! They trapped me in the cold, dark tomb on Earth for a thousand years! I dreamed of revenged everyday and night, it was the only thing that kept me alive, striving for revenge! You are the last one left, are you not?"

                "So?"

                "I was not able to gain revenge on the Wiants, because they are extinct, but, I will kill one Wiant!" His eyes flashed a red light,"I now send you to greet your ancestors. Good by!" Two beams of red light shot from his eyes and into Mimi and Lillymon, sending both of them flying into the ocean surrounding the island.

                "MIMI!" Sora screamed, ready to dive after her, when Takato grabbed her.

                "No, don't, it's...it's too late," he said,"I'm sorry."

                "Mimi," Sora said, tears forming in her eyes,"You'll pay for this!"

                "Ha hahaha!" Galfmon laughed, turning his head away,"Do you honestly believe that you can hurt..............." His expression changed, as he trailed off.

                Sora turned to where Galfmon was looking. On the ground, through an opening in the forest canopy, she could clearly see the backs of two humans, and two Digimon. She didn't recognize the humans, but she knew the Digimon as Black Gatomon and Skull Satanmon. She then concluded that the two humans must be....

                "Barker! Azuna!" Sora shouted," Look out! Galfmon knows where you are!" 

                The two Digidestined stopped and turned around. Through the same opening, they could see Galfmon shooting down towards them. "Run!" Barker cried. The quartet sprinted through the jungle as fast as they could.

                Galfmon was inches from the opening in the canopy, when he felt a incredible pain in his side. He spun to the left and saw two digimon hovering in the air with two humans riding them. "Megaseadramon, Goldramon," he said.

                Below the two dragon digimon on a rocky hill, Micheal and TK were watching the sky, while Catherine was talking into her microphone as Floramon focused the camera. "....and we have juzt arrived at ze battle scene," Catherine said,"It appears zat Apocalymon has succeeded in absorbing four of ze five stones. Zis iz ze last chance to stop him."

                "You finally caught up with me, huh?" Galfmon laughed," I was wondering when you would, I was getting worried, you know... And look, you brought your human partners, what a surprise."

                "Enough talking!" TK ordered,"You're going to be stopped, right now!"

                "No!" Galfmon screamed, "I will not fail again!" He opened both of his palms and fired a red blast at the two dragon digimon, knocking them both to the ground. Galfmon shot to the ground and landed right in front of the escaping Barker, Azuna, and their Digimon.

                Barker, Azuna, and Black Gatomon stopped, but Skull Satanmon didn't. He tore at Galfmon with his staff. He swung it around and pounded the evil Digimon on the side of the head, but, to his horror, his staff broke in two! He then began pounding at him with his fists, but, all that succeeded in doing was giving Galfmon a red nose, and an angry look on his face. The evil Mega backhanded Skull Satanmon into the others.

                "Now," Galfmon said, standing over them,"Give me that-! AHHH!" He suddenly screamed, tearing at his face as two bird shaped daggers appeared in his eyes.

                The other digidestined tried to find out who had attacked Galfmon, when they determined it wasn't any of them, they turned to Catherine. Her microphone was on the ground, along with the camera. At her side was standing a large wingless bird. "Good job, Kiwimon," Catherine said.

                TK smiled slightly. "I'm sorry," he said,"You're not just a stereotype."

                Galfmon ripped the bird daggers from his eyes. "You're all going to pay for what you've done to me! But first," he turned his eyes towards the bag on Azuna's back.

                "Quick!" Barker said, pushing the redheaded seven-year-old off of him,"Run!"

                Galfmon raised his arms into the sky,"Darkness Wave!" Instanlty a wave of bats streamed from in hands in all directions.

                "I can't see!" Goldramon said, trying to get through them.

                "They're in my hair!" Azuna shouted, rubbing her head,"Get them out! Get them out!"

                Galfmon grinned as he saw Azuna struggling against her own digimon's attack. He fired his claw out from his back and snatched her backpack. "No!" Azuna shouted, trying to turn around,"He stole my backpack! He's got the stone!"

                "Yes!" Galfmon screamed as the bats disappeared. Now everyone could see the last Zhuqaiomon's Stone in Galfmon's claw. Everyone was speechless as the Zhuqioamon Stone started to glow. The glow followed the DNA chain from the claw into Galfmon's back.

                "Yes!" he shouted again, as his body suddenly stiffened. He clenched his fists tightly, his shoulders sparkled for a second before a black cape flew from his shoulders, wrapping his body tightly. The cape seemed to continue to move, create a cyclone of energy and color around Galfmon, which quickly grew to monstrous size.

                "I'm not going to let you succeed!" Takato shouted,"I've watched you destroy both worlds, I'm not going to give you a chance to do it again! Wargrowlmon!"

                His Digimon stomped behind him, then shrunk back to his Guilmon form. Takato took out his D-Arc and ran a card through the slot. "Digi-modify! Energy Biomerge Activate!"

                A glowing image of Takato exited his body and merged with Guilmon, shifting his body into a large suit of white armor with a flowing red cape, a javelin and shield. "Guilmon Biomerge to Gallantmon!"

                The new digimon pulled his javelin fist back, and shot it into the dome. Although he was one of the biggest Digimon in the Digital World, he was a dwarf compared to the giant dome. The swirling rainbow was disrupted, sending waves of colors all over the dome. Gallantmon pushed harder into the dome. The floating black spots pulled together, forming a giant skull that filled the entire dome. It was facing perpendicular from Gallantmon. It's mouth open as it turned towards him.. A low, deafening  moan shot from the skull, sending Gallantmon flying backwards where he crashed into the ocean. "Gallantmon!" Takato shouted.

                A second later, his Mega emerged from the ocean.  "Watch out for that guy," he said,"He's strong, too strong!".

                The light from the glowing globe intensified, then exploded. "Galfmon digivolve to Apocalymon!"

                Takato, Gallantmon, Henry and Rapidmon growled at Apocalymon, while the others were gasping. 

                "I..I've never felt anything so...so powerful before," Garudamon said.

                The giant hovering digimon raised his arms into the air and laughed as hard as he could."I've returned! I'm back, hahahaha! I'm back!"

                "Greg, Michelle," Eiri called, running over to them,"Apocalymon....killed Lambert."

                "What?" Azuna asked,"Mark is...gone?"

                "Yes," Eiri said,"And we must avenge him. Attack him now, while he's admiring himself, we might be able to do some damage."

                "Right," Skull Satanmon said,"I'm right behined you Daemon."

                "Hold on," Black Gatomon said,"BlackGatomon digivolve to Ladydevimon! Let's go!"

                The three Digimon of the Dark Digidestined shot towards Apocalymon."Enjoy that power while you can!" Daemon shouted.

                Apocalymon simply raised his palm and fired a black blast. The trio was sending flying backwards, where they hit their human partners and sent all of them into the ocean.

                "We're ze only ones left now," Catherine said, "What should we do."

                "You still don't get it do you?" Apocalymon laughed,"Here, let me show you what I can really do!" His cube body started to folded up into itself, shrinking to a very small size.

                "What does he think he's doing?" TK laughed.

                "We've got to leave, _right now!"_ Takato shouted,"I recognize that attack! We need to leave _now!"_

                "Wait," Sora said,"Why?"

                "Just trust me, Aunt Sora, please!"

                "'Aunt Sora?'" she asked.

                "We'll explain later!" Henry shouted,"We've got to leave!"

                "Alright," Sora said,"Everyone on Garudamon! She'll take us out of here."

                As everyone climbed onto Garudamon, Apocalymon's cube body started to glow brightly, as lightning shot from it.

                "What iz he doing?" Catherine asked.

                "He's going to send out a very powerful energy wave that will destroy everything, I mean _everything_ in its path!" Takato shouted.

                "Fine by me!" Garudamon said, flying off.

                As they shot from Apocalymon as fast as they could, TK looked to the sky. "Hey, the sky's getting really dark, and why are all the clouds flying towards the island where Apocalymon is?"

                "He's gathering energy," Henry said,"He's going to make this own count, we've got to hurry."

                "Hey," Terriermon said, pointing to the ground,"What's that?"

                "It looks like someone injured," Garudamon said.

                "It's Oikawa!" Sora cried,"What happened to him."

                "Stop, Garudamon!" Micheal shouted,"Stop!"

                "What for?" Sora asked,"You're not seriously going to save him, are you?"

                "No one gets left behined!" Michael shouted,"He saved Mina and Noriko's lives!"

                Sora sighed. "Alright, Garudamon, hurry."

                Her Digimon landed, and Michael jumped off. "Hurry," Garudamon said,"The ground's beginning to shake."

                Michael ran over and gently lifted Oikawa and Datiriamon into his arms. "Easy buddy," he said, placing him on Garudamon,"We're leaving."

                Back at the island, Apocalymon started laughing. "Now, let's see what you've got! Totally Annihilation!"

                His small cube body shot a dome of red energy in all directions, destroying the ground as it moved.

                Guilmon looked over his shoulder and pointed,"Here it comes!"

                "Don't worry," Sora said, removing her Digivice, "I see the Digital Gate. We're almost there."

                "Hurry!" Catherine said.

                Sora held her Digivice out. "Digiport Open!"

                The television shot out a beam of white light that pulled Garudamon and all of her passengers into the gate seconds before Apocalymon's Total Annihilation wave destroyed it. The wave continued on its path, destroying all that was left of the land of Modum before dyeing out at the mountain borders.

                Apocalymon, however, was not rejoicing. He was breathing very heavily, and was having trouble floating. He looked around at the destroyed landscape. "Too soon," he mumbled,"I used too much of my strength too soon. I wasn't ready for that much energy yet. I needed more time, and now..." He heard a noise to his right. He twisted and saw Piedmon and Lucifer floating towards him.

                The leader of the Dark Masters and Apocalymon stared each other in the eyes. There understood each other, and a deal was struck. The three of them slowly ascended into the sky.

                "...and so, in conclusion," Matt said, leaning into the microphones littering the news podeum,"all evidence in Taichi Kamiya's trial was not properly presented and evaluated, I am dropping all charges against them. Thank you."

                The crowd assembled in the streets of File Island City started cheering as Matt bowed. Above the crowd on a nearby building roof, Tai shook his head. "He tampers with evidence, and the people still adore him. It's unbelievable."

                "I know," Sora said, turning away from the edge.

                "So," Tai said, following Sora to the roof's stairwell,"Where does this leave us?"

                "What do you mean?" she asked, opening the door to the stairs.

                "We're not enemies anymore, I never even _wanted_ to fight with you. Why don't you join us, join the Digital Warriors? I'm sure they'd be glad to have you."

                Sora smiled slightly. "Maybe," she said,"But, I think for the time being, I need to walk alone, but, when I am ready, you will hear from me."

                Tai nodded slightly. "There's nothing I can say that will change your mind, is there?"

                "No," Sora said, kissing him lightly,"But, I will be back. I promise."

                Tai nodded again, and watched as Sora exited the roof. "Good luck." he called after her.

                He heard his cellphone ring. "Hello."

                "I don't know if I'm going to get use to communicating this way," Kari said,"I miss my D-terminal."

                Tai laughed.

                "Our base is ready for your inspection, General sir!" Kari said, trying to sound formal.

                "I'll be right there, Commander," Tai said,"Over and out."

                June sat on her building's roof, staring up at the sky. "Oh, Mimi," she said, holding the Crest of Sincerity around her neck,"Everyone says that you're dead, but, I don't believe it. I know you're alive. I know it. But...I will safeguard this Crest until you return, I promise"

                She sighed slightly,"If you are gone....then I'll make Apocalymon pay! I swear it!"

                As she looked towards the stars, she saw an image of Mimi's head. _"Remember, Fighting doesn't give life meaning, its the meanings that make life worth fighting for! Don't lose yourself in revenge or anger, just fight to make peace."_

                "I know," June sighed,"I know."

                _This chapter is dedicated to all those brave soldiers fighting in all parts of the world. Don't lose yourself in the war, don't lose focus of you're fighting for, always keep those reasons close to your heart._

                Next: _Neo-Digiworld is here! With Apocalymon as its King, and Lucifer and Piedmon as his cruel Prime Ministers, they are conquering the Digital World at an incredible rate! But the digidestined have more to worry about, as they try to return to their normal lives on earth. New mysterious and digidestined start to appear next! Mystic Digimon War: Chapter 17: Return to Earth!_

                Okay, I _finally_ got this chapter done. Every time I tried to save it, the power on my laptop would run out, and the finally would become damaged. I had to start over _four_ times! So now, every time I save to my disk, I make sure it's plugged in! I'm going to try and move this story along as fast as I can.

                And someone in the reviews for the last chapter said this story was getting weirder and weirder, well, all I have to say is, you haven't seen anything yet!


	22. Ch 17: Return to Earth

                _Last time: Apocalymon succeeded in absorbed all the Zhuqioamon Stones, digivolving to his true Mega form. While the various digidestined attempted to stop him, Mimi was apparently killed, and Michael returned to the Digital Warriors._

_                Meanwhile, Matt and Tai's battle ended in a stalemate. Sora left to be by herself for a while, but promised Tai she would return._

_                After Apocalymon's explosion destroyed Modum, Lucifer appeared to him, and both floated into the sky...._

                Prologue 1:

                The Digimon were screaming in terror, diving under buildings and trees in a vain attempt to protect themselves as fire rained from above. The city was under attack, the thousandths one in so many days, by an unknown enemy, one that move fast and fierce.

                The townsfolk screamed in terror as the shadow of darkness slowly overtook the sun. A giant object was landing. At first it appeared to be a ship, but, as the citizens of the town watched it descend, it began to resemble a giant floating serpent creature, and a teenaged blond haired girl riding on its back.

                This town was composed of Gazimon, Elecmons, and Gotsumons. All of which were running in every direction, trying to escape the flying dragon, which was now firing a barrage of glowing rays at the city, adding to the reign of fire that was already being deployed by a platoon of flying, Birdramons.

                One of the elders, and the head of the town council, an elderly Gazimon, exited his building and ran as fast as he could seconds before a fire blast destroyed his building. He was only inches from his former capital, when the flying dragon leading the attack landed in front of him. The girl on the dragon's back flung her blond hair behind her back, then jumped down in front of the Gotsumon.

                "Hello," she said,"I am Melissa Nerez, a Dark Digidestined of the Neo-Digiworld Empire. I serve the High Lord, Emperor Apocalymon, and the Dark Master, Lucifer and Piedmon. You have a choice, either surrender this city to the Neo-Digiworld, or it will be destroyed. What is your decision?"

                The elder Gotsumon stared up at her, then at his burning city. "What choice do I have? I surrender."

                Melissa grinned. "Just one more city to add to our list. At this rate, Neo-Digiworld will rule the Digital World, and then, Earth!"

                Prologue 2:

                The wail of the fire engines were drowned out by the roar of the blaze they were trying to fight. The fire had started by a simple spark in a vacant apartment, but quickly spread to the entire building. The firefighters had started by evacuating the building. Once the people were saved, the firefighters had started to try and save the building. As they griped tightly to the fire hoses, gushing out life-saving water, they noticed that they had missed one tenant, a small child screaming from a top level window.

                Despite the crowd of onlookers, a couple had managed to push their way to the front. The woman screamed. "That's my baby!" she shouted, pointing to the child,"That's my child!"

                "Don't worry, ma'am," one of the firefighters said, as the others jumped onto the ladder,"We'll save him."

                The couple nodded, and held tight to each other. The firefighter on the top of the ladder held his breath as the ladder drew closer to the crying child. Suddenly, a burst of fire shot from the window under the child, throwing the firefighter back slightly. "I can't get any higher!" he shouted,"The flames won't let me!"

                Down on the ground, the woman started crying. "No, No! My..my child...."

                "Look!" someone shouted, pointed to the sky,"Someone flying to the building!"

                All eyes turned to the sky, as a figure flew towards the building. It was wearing a suit of red armor, with three horns on its head, and a mane of long yellow hair. 

                "He's not going to be able to get past that flame!" one of the firefighters shouted.

                The figure kept his eyes locked on the child, ignoring the flames, so much so that he simply flew right through them! He crashed through the ceiling, and emerged through the window a second later with the child in his arms.

                The crowd had their mouths open wide as the figure gently handed the child into his parents' open arms. The mother was able to find her voice. "T-thank you," she said, breathing heavily,"W...what are you?"

                "I am a Digimon," the figure said in a raspy voice,"At least, I think so."

                "W..what is your name?"

                "I have no name," he said, flying away,"I simply am."

                Down in the crowd, a young blond haired reporter and a short camera man in a trench coat, suddenly shot after the flying digimon. "Do you have any idea what digimon zat waz?" the reporter asked.

                "No Catherine," the camera man said,"He isn't a digimon I've ever heard of before."

                Catherine nodded, then said,"Look, he's landing in that alley."

                The two of them shot around the corner of the building and stared into the alley. They both gasped as they watched the armored digimon glow a bright yellow, then shrunk to a smaller form. When the light vanished, a light brown haired boy stood in the armored digimon place. 

                Catherine gasped again, and the boy turned and saw her. He spun around and shot towards the other end of the alley. Catherine tried to run after him, but he was too far ahead, and disappeared into the darkness.

                Prologue 3:

                The light of the day sun slowly began to fade as night descended on the city below. The busy people below didn't notice, they kept their eyes completely focused on the ground in front of them. To many of them, star gazing was useless, the 'real' world was all that mattered. If they had been looking up, however, they would have noticed one of the stars in the black sky seemed to have exploded.

                It was not a supernova, though, nor was it even a nova, the people wouldn't have known what exactly it was, only a few people on earth would be able to identify it. It was a gate to another world, a Digital World.

                Something emerged from the bright flash, a creature the world below had seen only rarely. It was a large green skinned monster, with a giant mouth, two nasty tusks, and a spiked club that he swung around in the air. The creature landed on one of the many buildings that rose high into the air. 

                He was slightly disoriented, but he knew where he was. He laughed to himself as he began to walk towards the ledge of the roof. Before he could reach it, however, he became aware of a group of beings floating around the roof.

                He knew who they were, they were the inhabitants of the world he was on, he knew they were humans, but, he didn't know they could fly! As he looked closer at the many humans hovering around the building, he realized that the square devices on his back were keeping them afloat.

                He was unsure of what to do, but a soon as he took of step, one of the humans shouted out,"Stay right where you are, Ogremon!"

                The creature turned to the one that called out his name. This human was slightly smaller than the others, and while the others were wearing just black jump suits, this one had a black cape flowing behind him. He also had a sharp sword strapped to his side, but the most shocking thing of all, was that his left was was bright red. "I said, don't move!"

                Ogremon laughed slightly as he raised his club. When he did, he noticed that the rest of the humans lifted objects he recognized as guns pointed towards him. "This is your last chance," the human with the cape shouted.

                Ogremon laughed and charged towards the leader of the group. Suddenly, he became of a sharp, fierce pain in all of his body. He turned his head and saw that all of the humans' guns were firing at him. The one with the cape smiled slightly,"I told you not to move!"

                Ogremon tried to charge forward, but the guns' energy beams intensified. Ogremon screamed out in pain as he vanished from sight.

                The one with the cape sighed deeply, as he grabbed a small square device from his belt and brought it to his mouth. "Orion calling base, come in."

                "Base here, go head," a female voice spoke over the device.

                "Ogremon has been dealt with."

                "Understood. Lord Sentry is very pleased with your work Orion."

                He smiled slightly,"I won't rest until every Digimon has been vanished from the face of the Earth!"

                Prologue 4:

                The man clicked his cigarette lighter up and down as he marched down the halls, glancing every few seconds at the doors littering the walls. "How much further?" he asked.

                The man in front of him removed his right hand from his pocket and flipped through the papers in the clipboard resting in his left hand. "Room 324," he said, glancing at the numbers above the doors,"321, 322, 323, 324, here we are."

                The duo stopped, and the man in the lab coat entered a number in a keypad on the wall, and the door clicked open. Lab Coat opened the door, and allowed the Cigarette Lighter man inside before he stepped in. Lying on the floor in the padded cell was a blond teenaged girl wrapped tightly in a straight jacket. When she saw Lab Coat, she started struggling to get out of the jacket.

                "Is this her?" Cigarette Lighter asked.

                "Yes," Lab Coat said, flipping through his papers,"Name: Unkown, Dubbed 'Alice Doe'. Age: 13, Powers: Able to control anything and everything with a computer processor in a twenty-foot radius. Mental Condition: Bi-polar disease, although her 'manic' side is almost under control. Her 'depressive' side is manly in control, as she has taken to the 'Goth' look.  Admittance date: August 5, 2000."

                Cigarette Lighter lightly rubbed his chin. "The date after Myotismon attacked Tokyo. Any connection?"

                "Possible," Lab Coat said, "especially considering her powers to control all computer equipment."

                "Explain that please."

                "Well, she's sort of like R2D2 from Star Wars. She can 'plug' herself into anything that has a processor or is connected to a processor and control it anyway she likes."

                "Interesting," Cigarette Lighter said,"Very interesting."

                Lab Coat eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure that you want to hand her over to them? She's very dangerous and unstable."

                Cigarette Lighter sighed, as he watched Alice trying to escape from her straight jacket. "No, but I've seen the references that this Dr. Kafka has presented to me, way more credentials then the staff psychologists. She might be able to help him better then us. Prepare her for transfer."

                Lab Coat nodded, and place a metal ring around Alice's head. "This will block her powers as we bring her past the security systems."

                Cigarette Lighter nodded, and lead the way. As they were walking down the hallway, Alice suddenly shot her head forward, throwing the head ring to the ground. Before either of the two men could react, Alice glanced at the security camera on the wall. "Watch out!" Lab Coat shouted, but it was too late. The camera shot out of the wall crashed into Lab Coat, knocking him unconscious. She then manipulated the communication wires in the wall to fly out and wrapped Cigarette Lighter, so he was unable to move. She then used part of the destroyed camera that was still connected to the wire to cut through the straight jacket. With her arms at last free, she ran towards the large doors at the end of the hall.

                Once she stepped outside, her eyes started to blur. She had not been outside for the past seven years. As she struggled down the sidewalk, she was able to catch a blurred glimpse of a figure walking towards her. "Alice Doe," he said,"I am General Yamato Ishida, and I'm here to help."

                Chapter 17: Return to Earth

                On the roof of an apartment building overlooking the Tokyo skyline, Tai took a deep breath. "Ahh," he said,"I always loved the morning air, you know. When I was little, I would just love to get up at the crack of dawn, run out onto the balcony and watch the sun rise. Of course, when I got older, I wasn't able to wake up in time, but, when I could, I always enjoyed just standing up here, watching the morning sky."

                "I assume there is a point to this story?"

                Tai smiled slightly as he turned around and faced the Digital Warriors that were able to be with him that morning; Michael, Takato, Henry and their Digimon. They were also joined by Oikawa and Daitiamon. "Yes," he said to answer Oikawa's question,"This is what we're fighting for, the freedom to enjoy something as simple as the ability to enjoy the morning air."

                "You are a hopeless romantic," Agumon said, crossing his arms.

                "What's our game plan, General?" Michael asked.

                "I don't know," Tai said, smiling slightly,"I need to think of one."

                "Just like Kasumi, huh?" Takato said.

                "Kasumi?" Tai asked.

                Henry shot him an evil glance. Takato paled slightly. "I, ah, just someone we knew."

                "Oh," Tai said, then shrugged,"Whatever."

                "Anyway," Michael said,"Whatever you decided, General, I'll be behind you."

                "You still trust me?" he asked.

                "You trust me?" Michael asked.

                Tai's smile returned,"Yeah, I guess I do."

                Oikawa crossed his arms and scoffed. "Well, isn't this just sweet. While you two are up here bonding, Apocalymon and the Dark Masters are conquering the Digital World, and they're going to be a thousand times worse than _I_ was. I am out of here."

                "Wait," Tai called after him,"Are you sure?"

                "I'm not going to wait while the Digital World is conquered. I may be nothing more than a digimon trying to be human, but I'm not going to make the same mistakes as I did before. The Digital World is meant to be free, and I'm not going to stand around, planning and bonding, while the digimon are, once again, brought under domination."

                "You of course realize that the Digital World is going to welcome you with open arms," Michael pointed out,"Heck, _I'm_ not even totally sure why _we're_ doing it."

                "I realize the awkwardness," Oikawa said,"And I thank you for allowing me to recuperate my strength after the so called Day of Apocalypse, but, I must take my leave of you now."

                Tai nodded. "Then, good luck."

                Oikawa smiled slightly. "I have the D-terminal that Izumi gave me. If you need me, call." He and Daitiamon walked to the stairwell and disappeared.

                "I'm glad he's gone," Terriermon said, jumping onto Henry's shoulder,"He was a real downer."

                "But he is right," Betamon said,"We should be doing something about this Neo-Digiworld."

                "We will," Tai said,"But I don't want to plan anything without everyone's input, so we'll have to wait until they get home from school. Wow," he said,"School. I haven't been in school in seven years. If I hadn't of been placed in that coma by Piedmon, then I'd be.. I'd be a senior in high school right now."

                "Actually," Gatomon said, practicing her balance on the roof's ledge,"Izzy, Sora and the rest have already graduated from high school."

                " Wow, I didn't really realize how long I was away until now. Geeze, I...wow...."

                "Don't worry," Michael said, placing his hand on Tai's back, as they walked down the stairs,"You're a natural leader, and that's something you can't be taught."

                Tai shrugged. "I guess so. Still, maybe Izzy can tutor me or something.."

                Noriko sighed impatiently as she, Kari, and Davis walked down the side walk. "We're going to be late for school!"

                "We've got to get Ken," Davis said, rounding a corner to an open feild,"I'm not going to forget by best friend."

                The trio found themselves in a cement parking lot, staring up at a large office building with the words, 'I-Industries," written over the doors. "Is this where Ken told us to meet him?" Kari asked.

                "Yeah," Davis said, straining his neck to see the top of the building, "I didn't think Ken lived here!"

                "I live a few buildings down, but, this where I needed you to meet me."

                The trio looked back down and saw Ken and another person exiting the building. "Hey guys," he said.

                "Hey Ken,"they said.

                "Guys," Ken said,"this is my brother, Sam. He's the head and owner of this company."

                The three Digital Warriors gasped. "What?"

                The older boy behind Ken smiled and bowed. "You must be Davis," he said, pointing at him. He then looked at the two girls. He pointed at Kari and took a guess. "Noriko?"

                "That's me," the one behind Kari mumbled, crossing her arms.

                "Don't mind her," Kari said,"She's just afraid that we won't get to school on time."

                "Shoot!" Sam said, suddenly looking at his watch,"I'm sorry, but I've got to get back to work. I'm in the middle of a very important experiment. It was a pleasure to meet you." He bowed, then ran back into his building.

                "And we've got to get to school," Noriko said, grabbing Kari and Davis's arms,"We're going to be late."

                "Well..." Kari said,"We've got to change first."

                Noriko stopped. "What?" she asked, turning around.

                "We can't go to school wearing jeans and a t-shirt. We have to wear uniforms."

                "You mean those skirts?" Noriko asked,"Oh, you've got to be kidding."

                "Hey," Ken said,"You don't look that bad in a skirt."

                "That was before I found out I wasn't always a girl," she pointed out.

                Ken put a disgusted look on his face."You don't  have to keep reminding us!" he said, as they walked off.

                "There, she's finally asleep."

                Matt looked up from the couch and smiled slightly, as the blond haired teenager closed the door to the guest room. "Thanks so much, Rumiko, I really appreciate it."

                She walked over to a plate of fruit laid out on the table. "Yeah, well," she said, grabbing an apple slice,"Just don't let her know that those clothes I gave her, I was about to give to the Salvation Army."

                "Somehow, I don't think that she'd really mind," Matt said, joining Rumiko at the table.

                "Yeah," Rumiko said, munching on another apple slice,"She's got a real depressing thing going on. All she really wanted were the darker clothes. She really liked a black dress that I wore when I was an extra in an American movie."

                "You were in a movie?" Matt asked, his eyes open wide.

                "Only an extra," Rumiko clarified, washing her hands,"So, where did you pick Alice up anyway?"

                "From a government building. I was just taking a walk when she charged out. She needed help, and, after we started talking, I found out what she could do, and thought that she might be useful to the Digidestined."

                Rumiko sighed. "I hope this doesn't backfire." She glanced at her watch,"Oh shoot! I've got a photo shoot in twenty minutes!"

                "Well," Matt said, standing up,"Can I call you, or something?"

                "Yeah," Rumiko said, opening the apartment door,"I'd like that. Good bye. She turned around and almost tripped over two kids standing outside the apartment; a girl with red hair, and a dark haired kid with glasses.

                "You!" Matt said, pointing to the girl,"Rika! What are you doing here?"

                "Matt," Rumiko said,"Do you want me to get TK?"

                "No," he said,"No, I'll be fine, thanks."

                "Okay," she said, silently slipping by Rika, then running down the hall.

                "What are you doing here?" Matt asked, yanking Rika and the boy into the apartment.

                "We, that is, Kenta and I, want to join your team," Rika said.

                "Why should I trust you?" Matt asked.

                Rika was stuttering, when Kenta spoke up. "We're from the future."

                "What?" Matt asked.

                "Yes," Rika said,"And..and I'm the child that Rumiko Makino is carrying. I'm your daughter...Dad."

                "School," Davis sighed, staring at the large doors that a crowd of students were pouring into,"I haven't been here in over two years. I hope I'll be able to keep up."

                Kari laughed slightly, placing her arm around his shoulder," I'm sure you'll be just fine. Your father was a weapons designer, I'm sure you'll be able to keep up."

                Davis sighed again. "My father...my sister...."

                "I'm sorry," Kari said," I didn't mean to..."

                "It's okay," Davis said, smiling slightly,"I'll always miss them, but...I guess I'm part of your family now, huh? I've even used your name as an alias...."

                "Why did you do that anyway?" Kari asked,"If you're looking for your sister, why don't you use your real name?"

                "Because there a certain government agencies that are looking for 'Motomiya'. I'd prefer to keep my appearances to a minimum."

                "I don't care," Kari said, kissing him on the check,"I just wish that someday _I_ could use your family name."

                "Can we please get inside?" Noriko said, tugging on her skirt.

                Kari gave her a funny glance. "What's wrong? Is it too short?"

                "Yes!" Noriko said, adjusting the skirt again,"I've never worn a school uniform before, so this is a real new, uncomfortable, experience for me."

                "Yeah," Kari said,"I hate these things."

                "Well," Davis said, looking at his own uniform,"I've got to say, I look pretty snappy."

                "You and me both," Ken said, adjusting his tie,"So, are we going to stand out here all day?"

                "As much as I hate the idea of going back to schook," Noriko said, continuing to adjust her skirt,"I _really_ want to sit down, it might help."

                "So, Noriko, can I ask you something?" Ken asked as they walked into the building.

                "What?" Noriko asked.

                "Before you found out you use to be the real Ukyo Oikawa, did you ever have any...mental problems?"

                Noriko thought for a long moment, then said,"No, I don't think so, but, don't forget, I was only 'Noriko' for the past seven years, and I had no idea who I really was."

                "Why are you coming back here?" Davis asked.

                "Because, I don't remember everything from my, ah, 'previous life,' for some reason."

                "Oh."

                "Well," Kari said, leading them into a classroom,"Here's homeroom."

                The classroom was a mess of chattering students and flying paper airplanes. The four digidestined maneuvered to a group of desks in the front of the classroom, next to a real short brown haired guy.. He nodded at each of them. "Hi."

                "Hi, I'm Hikari Kamiya, this is my cousin, Davis Kamiya," she said, using the alias Davis chose for himself,", and this is Ken Ichijoji and Noriko Oikawa."

                The boy bowed. "I'm Ryo Akiyama." He watched as the quartet sat down, then said, "Wait, _Kari_ Kamiya? The Digidestined?"

                "Digital Warrior, actually," she said, smiling slightly,"but, yes, the same person."

                "Wow," Ryo said, leaning back in his seat,"Who would have thought that I would met a hero today!"

                Kari started to blush. "Stop!" she said, laughing slightly.

                Ryo looked at Davis, who was sitting on the other side of Kari, and Noriko and Ken, who was sitting behind them. "You're the Master of Courage, aren't you?"

                "Davis," he said, holding out his hand,"Nice to meet you."

                Ryo shook his hand, then looked behind them. Ken was organizing his school supplies, while Noriko was now adjusting her green top. "You're Noriko Oikawa, the daughter of Ukyo Oikawa."

                "Yup," she said, now adjusting her hair,"Let's just keep it at that."

                "What?" Ryo asked, confused.

                "It's a _very_ long and confusing story," Noriko said, finally happy with her appearence,"I might tell you about it later."

                Ryo just nodded slowly, then looked at the seat behind him. "And you're Ken Ichijoji, you were in Santa Carea! Cool!"

                "Yeah," Ken snapped,"And I also found the first Zhuqioamon Stone."

                "Oh," Ryo said, looking to the ground,"Apocalymon...Yeah, I saw Catherine DeGual's news reports. I was practically glued to the television set. I also saw the coverage of General Ishida's conference acquitting General Kamiya of all charges. It's sick that the Digidestined are clinging to him like lost sheep."

                "I like this guy!" Davis sat, panting him on his back.

                "Well, if he doesn't stop talking about my brother like that, he's going to get a fat lip."

                The quartet of Digital Warriors plus Ryo turned around and saw a boy and a girl standing behind them. "Who are they?" Ryo asked.

                "I'm Takeru Takashi, and this is Miyako Inoe," TK said,"I thought you were glued to your television set during Catherine's news reports."

                "Whenever she started talking about you guys, I just changed the channel," Ryo said, turning back around.

                "I really like this guy!" Davis said, slapping Ryo on the back. 

                "You're going to regret that!" TK said, running to Davis, when Yolei held him back as best as she could, while Ken did the same to Davis. 

                "What are you trying to do?" Kari hissed at Davis,"Trying to get us all expelled?"

                TK took a deep breath, regaining his composure. "Fine, we'll settle this tonight."

                "Where and when?" Kari asked.

                "The Nerima Department Store, Midnight," TK said, pointing his finger in Kari's face,"If you don't show up, then your new Crest of Courage is worthless!"

                Kari growled at TK, then he and Yolei left. "Kari," Noriko said, shocked,"I've never seen you like this before."

                "I know," she silently said, as she sat back into her seat,"It's just, ever since we split from the Digidestined, I've....I've had so much...anger towards TK. When we first landed in Modum, when we fought each other for the first time...I...I really wanted him to stop him, no matter what. That's why my Crest of Light was destroyed, I betrayed it." She reached around her neck and pulled the Crest of Courage so she could see it. She smiled slightly. "I guess, it was courageous, so the Digital World gave me the Crest of Courage instead, and Takato gave Tai that strange Essence of Fire instead."

                "Whoever said life was easy should trade shoes with us, huh?" Ken whispered as the teacher walked into the classroom.

                "Tell me about it," Noriko mumbled,"At least _you're_ the same person you always were."

                Takato was lying on the couch, lazily clicking the remote, trying to find something to watch on the television. "Daytime programing," he muttered,"Always did hate it."

                "Gotcha!" he heard Terriermon shout out. He turned his head to the right and smiled slightly as he watched the Digimon seated around the table playing cards. Terriermon had just lucked out by assembling a Full House, beating all the other hands.

                "How do you keep doing that?" Betamon asked, throwing his cards onto the table.

                "I know you're cheating," Gatomon said, nodding to Veemon,"I just have to find out how."

                Takato twisted his head around to the kitchen and saw Tai and Michael eating an early lunch at the table, while Henry was reading the newspaper."_That's a good idea_" Takato thought, turning back around and flicking to the news station,_ "Maybe I can learn something that can help us."_

                He flicked the channel to the news station and gasped when he saw Catherine behind the news desk, with a very interesting news footage on the smaller screen. "Hey guys!" he called out,"I think you'd better see this!"

                Tai and the others ran to where they could see the t.v. "Quick!" Michael said,"Turn it up!"

                Takato complied. "...and so," Catherine continued,"zis strange being who zayz he iz a digimon, zaved ze child from ze burning building. Agnimon, az zis report haz named him, after ze Hindu God of Fire, haz been zeen in other parts of ze city az well, rescuing people and ztoping crime. Perhaps he iz a hero zat zis city needs."

                "What about us?" Guilmon protested as Takato turned off the television.

                "Agnimon, huh?" Tai said, rubbing his jaw,"Someone call Izzy. I need to talk to him about this."

                _"They're all staring at me,"_ June thought as she walked through the halls. She kept her head down to avoid the piercing gaze of her fellow students, staring at her from their lockers. She was afraid of returning to school with her burn mask on, but her grandparents wouldn't let her. She knew that they understood her feelings about her burn mask, but, they couldn't afford a private tutor.

                She hung her head even lower, only watching her feet moving. She turned her head slightly and caught her reflection in one of the glass trophy cases; a normal girl's body wearing a red uniform skirt and brown top, but, her face, it looked like a monsters.

                "_I'm such a freak!"_ she thought, her tears starting to sting her sensitive flesh under her mask. "_I hate it here! I wish I could just go to school with my friends in the Digidestined, but I live too far from that district! Oh, it's just not fair!"_

"June."

                She looked up and broke into a smile. "TK!" she cried, dropping her books and hugged him,"I'm so glad to see you!"

                "You didn't have much luck with your burn mask, huh?" he said, sympathetic.

                "Yeah," she said, looking to the ground. She looked back at his face,"What are you doing here?"

                "Matt wants to see us about something," TK said,"Then we've got a duel with the Digital Warriors at midnight."

                "Really?" June asked,"Maybe that'll help me feel better."

                "Come on," TK said,"We're going to be late."

                "Ah, it's about time!"

                "I'm sorry I am late, sir," the man with the cigarette lighter said, walking into the conference room,"There was a slight problem at base. One of our troubled patients escaped."

                "Good Heavens!" one of the people at the table said,"Which one?"

                "The girl that is able to control electrical devices."

                "Oh no!" one of the women said," What are you doing about it?"

                Cigarette Lighter was about to answer her, when another figure entered the room. "Why didn't you wait for me?" he asked Cigarette Lighter.

                "Sorry," he shrugged.

                "Mr. Ichijoji," the military man said,"Welcome."

                Cigarette Lighter looked at his watch,"I think we should get started."

                The man wearing a military uniform stood up,"Yes, good, good. " He pointed to an older man wearing a business suit,"This is the President of Tokonawa Electronics, Mr. Hakado."

                "How do you do, sir?" Cigarette Lighter asked, bowing.

                "My company is extremely interested in funding your 'Digimon Bounty Hunters'. Could you give me some background information?"

                "Of course sir," Cigarette Lighter said,"These invaders, called Digimon, come from a place called 'The Digital World." We are not sure how this world came to be, but we do know that it exists."

                "How do you know?" Hakado asked.

                Sam stood up and said,"Now, I'm sure you all remember the invasion of Tokyo fifteen years ago by a Digimon Invader?"

                "Yes," one of the women said,"My son was one of the children taken prisoner by that vampire."

                "His name was Myotismon," Sam continued,"and he was defeated by a group of children calling themselves the Digidestined. After defeating Myotismon, they journeyed to the Digital World and faced Apocalymon in the skies over Tokyo. The government officials then started to research this Digital World. We tried to talk to the Digidestined once they returned, but we could never find them. Then, four years later, Digimon started to invade all across the country. The mysterious Digidestined reappeared and brought the Digimon back to the Digital World. The rulers of the various nations then received mysterious e-mails telling them that the gate between both worlds had been sealed again. Now, it appears that seal is weakening."

                He walked closer to the table,"In order to combat these invaders, the government has sanctioned the use of Digital Bounty Hunters, whose job it is to find the Digimon invaders, and destroy them. My organization, Hypnos, operates as a government for the various bounty hunters. I, in my Lord Sentry guise, and the supreme commander of all Digimon Bounty Hunters in Tokyo. "

                "Does your organization simply hunt Digimon?" Hakado asked.

                "We also do research into these Digimon, trying to find out why they are here, and, more importantly, how they form into real beings on Earth," Cigarette Lighter said.

                Hakado nodded. "What about these humans that are partnered with Digimon? They too battle invaders, do they not?"

                "Yes," Cigarette Lighter said,"Due to that digidestined reporter, Catherine DeGual, everyone knows who the Digidestined really are."

                Hakado nodded. "This..Hypnos organization, how do you operate."

                "Well, sir," Cigarette Lighter said,"our command center is operated by two technicians, Ms. Tailey, whom we call Recorder, who operates as just that, and Ms. Riley, called Tracker. She is my second-in-command. Between the two of them, they alert me to the presence of a Digimon that has broken through, or 'bio-merged'. We call these Wild One. After a wild one has bio-merged, the Hunters are alerted."

                "Now, tell me about the Hunters."

                "My chief commander is a man called Orion. He has been outfitted with cybernetic implants that give him enhanced strength, speed, and stamina, as well as the ability to fly. The hunters use a variety of weapons including projectiles, and up close fighting, such as swords and knives."

                Hakado nodded. "Are you working on any projects currently to aid you?"

                "We are working on a project code-named Juggernaut," Sam said," My apologies, but it is classified."

                Hakado nodded. "Right, well, I must say, I am pleased with what you have told me. I will think it over, and get back to you tomorrow with my answer."

                "Thank you sir," they both bowed.

                "I can't believe I agreed to this," Karp muttered as the Digital Warriors stood in front of the doors to the Nerima Department Store,"I think Tai's starting to rub off on me."

                "What do you have to worry about?" Izzy asked, glancing up from where he was kneeling in front of the door,"_You're_ not the one who's disabling the security system."

                "What are you all so worried about?" Davis asked, staring at the starry sky,"We're just breaking and entering."

                "I know you've been in the Digital World for the past two years," Ken said,"But breaking and entering is a crime now."

                Davis gave him a sarcastic glare, then turned back around. "How much longer?"

                "Have you ever tried reprogramming a security system so that the police don't come flying here because someone is tampering with it?" Izzy asked over his shoulder.

                "Yeah," Tentomon buzzed by,"It's not easy."

                "You have no idea what to do," Veemon said.

                "I do so!" Tentomon said, crossing his arms.

                "Maybe you guys should be more focused on the battle," Noriko's Kunemon said, from his partner's shoulder.

                "If there is a battle.." Mina's Agumon muttered,"I can just imagine the Digidestined laughing at us, while they're in a nice heated apartment."

                "If you're cold, why not digivolve to Mearamon?" Mina asked.

                "I'm in," Izzy said, as the doors to the mall poped open.

                "Let's go," Kari whispered,"And be very quiet!"

                The inside was a typical mall set up, with stores lining the two levels, with an escalator in the middle connecting the two. The lights were all off and the mall was blanketed in darkness. 

                "There's no one here," Gatomon said, jumping off of Kari's shoulder.

                "I told you this was a set-up!" Mina's Digimon said,"The police are probably on their way right now!"

                Suddenly all the lights in the mall flicked on. "I see you're here!"

                The Digital Warriors shot their heads up and saw the Digidestined living the balcony looking down to the lower level. TK was grinning in the center of the group. "So you do have the guts to show up, huh?"

                Kari was struggling to get her anger under control, as the Digidestined descended to the floor level to stare the Digital Warriors in the face. "It looks like you're all here," June said,"Kari, Michael, Noriko, Ken, Izzy, Mina, Master of Courage, and...wait, Rika told me, Kazu, right?"

                "Rika?" Kazu asked,"You've met Rika?"

                "She's our newest member," Yolei said.

                "If Rika's joined them," Kazu said,"They may have a serious advantage over us."

                Davis was slightly worried, but he couldn't lose face in front of his enemies. "You're all here too I see!" he said, showing off to the Digidestined,"TK, Yolei, Cody, Joe, Derek and Mask.

                "But you're missing the our new member!" Derek said, opening his hands to the escalator,"Meet Alice!"

                The escalator started moving on her own as Alice rode it to the floor. She was wearing a black-gray dress with large crosses on the short skirt, black socks to her knees, and she had her blond hair in two streams on the side of her head.

                "So what's that Gothic girl going to do?" Noriko asked, crossing her arms,"She doesn't even have a Digimon!"

                TK smiled. "Show them."

                Alice raised her left arm towards an electronic store on the bottom level, then quickly pointed it towards the Digital Warriors. Instantly, all computers, televisions and cell phones crashed through the store window and rained on the Digital Warriors.

                "I can control all electronic devices in a twenty foot radius," Alice explained, lowering her hands.

                "Oh crud," Ken said.

                "Attack!" TK ordered.

                "Patamon digivolve to Angemon! Angemon digivolve to Magna Angemon."

                "Hawkmon digivolve to Aquillamon!"

                "Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon!"

                "Gommamon digivolve to Ikkakumon."

                "Crabmon digivolve to Colemon!"

                "Alruamon digivolve to Ninjamon!"

                "Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"

                "Kunemon digivolve to Kuwagamon!"

                "Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"

                "Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

                "Veemon digivolve to Exveemon!"

                "Betamon digivolve to Seadramon!"

                The walls of the small mall were rocked as the Digital Warriors and the Digidestined met in battle. Magna Angemon and Angewomon shot towards each other, two angels of good, were now angels of destruction, tearing into each other as hard as they could. Aquillamon and Kuwagamon butted heads in an area to the right, a bird of prey, and an inject of war, neither one ready to yield to the other. To the left, another insect of war waged war against a fierce dinosaur. Both Cody and Ken contained themselves from leaping into battle themselves as Stingmon and Ankylomon battled one another. Ikkakumon and Kabuterimon felt regrets as they fought each other, but they knew that it had to be done. The Master of Courage and Mask had no such feelings in _their_ hearts. They believed that they first met each other as enemies, not knowing that they were really the lost siblings they were searching for. They mercilessly ordered their Digimon into battle, following their orders so well.

                As their fellow Digital Warriors fought their match-ups in the Digidestined, Michael and Kazu tried their luck against Alice. Guardromon and Seadramon hovered around the human, unsure of how to proceed. She was just a human, even a simple attack could kill her. "Please, you're just flesh and blood," Seadramon said,"Give up."

                Alice smirked at him. "All who try at anything eventually must fail or give up!" she said, throwing her hands towards them. A hailstorm of computers flew from the customer service booth, crashing into the two Digimon. She moved her arms to a phone store on the right and wiped them towards the Digital Warrior Digimon. A barrage of cell phones smashed the digimon, hitting Seadramon in the eye, and Guardromon in the nose.

                "This is starting to hurt!" Seadramon said, ducking to avoid another cell phone.

                "Knock her unconscious or something," Michael whispered into his Digimon's ear.

                Seadramon shot forward and wrapped his tail around Alice, restricting her movement. "How's that?"

                Alice's body suddenly coursed with electricity. Seadramon screamed in pain, unwinding his tail to let Alice free. Guardromon shot towards her, when Alice opened her palm and fired a blast of red light that sent Guardromon flying backwards.

                "How did she do that?" Kazu asked.

                "I don't think we can take her for granted anymore," Michael said.

                Alice shot her hands into the air, bringing underground wires from under the floor into the air to the digimon. She closed her fist, wrapping the wires around Guardromon, then she pulled her fist down. The wires pulled down, taking Guardromon with them, smashing him into the balcony.

                "That's it!" Seadramon said,"Ice Blaster!"

                Alice raised her left palm, creating a circle of light. The beam of light slammed into the light circle and disappeared.

                "This is getting bad," Kazu said, ducking a piece of computer equipment,"We've got to do something, fast!"

                Alice then caused a barrage of computer to crash into Seadramon's head, while Michael visoucly rushed out of the way. She then turned and made a set or razor sharp circuit boards to rip across Guardromon's chest.

                "Hold on guys!" Kabuterimon cried, ducking to avoid one of Ikakkumon's missiles. He quickly shot an energy attack at his foe, then flew towards his fellow Digital Warriors, jumping in front of Guardromon to block Alice's attack, which now ripped into him instead.

                "This was a private affair," she said, her voice low,"But nothing is private is it? Everything must be brought out into the world, only to be destroyed by it."

                "She's really depressing," Michael commented as Izzy rushed over.

                Alice raised her hands and fired a circle of blue light that shot into Izzy's Digivice. Suddenly, Kabuterimon screamed out in pain and shrunk into Tentomon.

                "Ah!" Izzy shouted.

                "What happened?" Tentomon asked.

                "She overrode my Digivice," Izzy said.

                "That's not all," Alice said,"I can use your Digivice as a port to infect the other Digital Warrior Digivices."

                Seadramon glowed brightly and regressed him to Betamon, while Guardromon fell to unconsciousness. Their human partners turned their heads around the mall, watching as the Digital Warrior Digimon regressed to their lesser forms.

                "Izzy!" Kari cried, as she and the rest of the Digital Warriors ran over to him,"What just happened?"

                "I've infected all of your Digivices," Alice said.

                "You're great!" Derek said,"I really mean it! You're good!"

                Alice smiled slightly. "Watch this." She lowered her head and started to grimace in pain. Two bulges appeared in her back, then the back of her dress was ripped apart as two large wings emerged.

                "Wings?" TK gasped.

                "She's a Wiant...just like Mimi!" Yolei said.

                _"Mimi...Wiant...?"_ Izzy thought.

                Alice's wings shot open and a cyclone of blue light formed around her body. She closed her fists, shot her head back and screamed. 

                "What's she doing?" Michael shouted.

                "Creating some sort of electromagnetic pulse!" Izzy said.

                Alice placed both of her palms together. "Now it's your turn to visit the darkness," she said. The blue cyclone disappeared, only to reappear in her palms. She shot it forward, where it rammed into the Digital Warriors, sending them crashing through the doors of the mall and landing outside.

                "We've got to finish this," Kari said, jumping up.

                "We can't," Izzy said, sadly,"An electromagnetic pulse hit, meaning all electronic devices are useless, including our digivices. I suggest we run before the Digidestined come after us."

                "What are your orders?" Michael asked.

                Kari looked at her injured Gatomon, then at the destroyed doors to the mall. "Let's get out of here, quickly. The police will probably be here any minute."

                The Digital Warriors quickly got to their feet and ran, failure in their heats.

                _Next: A mysterious assissing sends both Digi-teams to a sinister laboratoy on the water front which will rock the Mystic Digital War world to its core. Introducing..the Digimon Emperess! And what is her conection to Takato? Next, Mystic Digital War: Chapter 18: Troubles!_


	23. Ch 18: Troubles

Author's note: Well, I had no idea that there were so many people that wanted a Tai and Anna love story. Well, it's not that many people, but, there was one...highly opinionated reviewer. I didn't appreciate the swear word, but..there will be more of Tai and Anna in this chapter, and Tai's feelings towards Anna and Sora. (I don't know why, but for some reason, I enjoy the image of Tai and Matt having many female associates, maye because they're the main charecters. Oh well.)

A young woman with curly blond hair held a microphone close to her mouth as she spoke,"_Zis is Catherine DeGual reporting live. For zose of you juzt joing us, Apocalymon and ze Dark Digidestined joined forces to establish ze Neo-Digiworld Empire by conquering lands in ze Digital World. Back on Earth, a strange being I named Agnimon appeared to zave a child from a burning building, zome sort of digimon zat changed to a human. _

_                Ken revealed to ze Digital Warriors zat his older brother Sam owned his own company. Later, Sam appeared to be in league wiz a group of digital hunters called Hyponos._

_                 Ze Digidestined and Digital Warriors tried returned to zeir normal livez, only to fight each ozer in a duel. The Digidestined gained ze upper hand when a Wiant named Alice joined zeir group. Ze Digital Warriors fought bravely, but ze Digidestined were victorious._

                Chapter 18: Troubles!

                The woman ran as fast as she could down the sidewalk, panting, tears blurring her vision. She glanced behind her, and her heat beat even faster. Her attacker was still chasing her, getting closer. She spun back around, and started running even faster. She knew once he got a hold of her, she would not be able to break free, she just hoped that she could out run him. 

                That proved not to be the case, however, for as soon as her endurance failed her and she started to slow down, her attacker attacked. He leapt forward, and got hold of her arm. She started to scream, but he yanked her towards him and clamped his hand over her mouth. He spied an abandoned alley and shot inside.

                He threw her to the ground. "Listen to me!" he sneered,"If you so much as whimper, I'll kill you! Understand?!"

                The woman nodded, too frightened to speak.

                "Good!" her attacker said with a grin. He reached down and quickly started to undo his pants. The woman started to feel sick as she knew what was about to happen to her.

                Suddenly, a figure dropped down between the attacker and victim, a figure wearing a red suit or armor. Both were gasping for explanations, when the armored figure slammed his fist into the attacker, sending him flying out of the alley and into a telephone booth, knocking him unconscious.

                The woman stared at the armored figure, shaking. When the figure looked into her eyes, she felt clam over her, she knew she was safe. "W-who are you?" she asked.

                "I have no name," the figure said,"I am just simply trying to help." He then floated into the sky and disappeared.

                _Darkness, that was all there was, darkness, black as pitch. Unholy darkness. Suddenly, light shot forth, blinding the eyes.  Coughing. Lungs that were never used before breathed for the first time as water drained from around the body._

_                It was a canister of some sort, like a very large test tube. Two hands reached inside and grabbed another, helping the being up. The two hands belonged to a man with long red hair and a beard to match. He had a kind face, but the being knew that there was an evil underneath. "Welcome, my dear," he said, grinning,"Welcome!"_

                June slowly opened her eyes, yawning for a second as she stared up at the ceiling."What a weird dream," she said to herself,"I wonder what it means?" She instinctively reached up to rub her eyes, when her hands scratched against her sensitive face. She winced and shot her hands back down. She sighed and slowly got out of bed.

                She walked over to the mirror resting on her vanity table. "It's been a week," she sighed, staring at her injured facee"Why hasn't my face started healing? Why?!"

                She looked down at all of her various make-up and facial creams. She lightly dabbed a cream lotion on her left cheek. She felt intense pain, bringing tears to her eyes. She quickly whipped it off, then started crying. She screamed in rage and knocked all of her make-up onto the ground, breaking many of the glass containers.

                She fell to the ground, tears pouring down her face. "It isn't fair!" she sobbed,"I'm such a freak! A freak!"

                She turned her eyes to a red head shaped object that was hanging on the edge of the mirror. "My burn mask," she muttered, grabbing the mask,"_This_ is my face now. I am June Motomiya, the Mask."

                She stopped crying and cleaned up the mess she made, cursing herself for losing her temper. She pulled off her pajamas, then pulled on her uniform. She attached her burn mask, then took a deep breath and exited her room.

                In the living room, Alruamon ran to her. "What was that noise?" she asked,"June, are you okay?"

                "I....I had a weird dream," she said, hiding her real problem,"I was in a..canister or something, when this red-headed man pulled me out. I was in a laboratory or something."

                "You did watch that _Frankenstein_ movie last night," Alruamon pointed out.

                "Yeah," June said, sitting down at the table,"yeah..."

                Noriko stood in front of the apartment building, her hand hovering a few inches from the door. She took a deep breath, brought her knuckles back, then brought it forward, ready to knock on the door, but stopped inches from it. She dropped her hand to her side, then turned and walked back down the hall.

                "Why didn't you knock?"

                She spun around, then breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, Michael," she said as the blond haired Digital Warrior walked from around the corner,"It's you."

                Michael nodded. "Why didn't you knock?" he asked again.

                Noriko hesitated for a second, then said,"I..I just couldn't tell them," Michael joined her as she started walking to the elevator,"How could I tell my parents that their 'missing' son is really alive? That he didn't disappear in 1990, he went to a place called the Digital World, joined a group of mercenaries, his spirit was brought to the future, placed in a cloned body of himself, but because the cloning machine gave off radiation, it muted the cloned body from a male to a female? That their 37-year-old son is now a 16-year-old girl? How do you think they would have taken it?"

                Michael nodded,"I see your point."

                Noriko looked down at her school uniform, "Especially dressed like this."

                "Still you should have told them." Michael then smiled slightly,"You know, I just realized that both of us had past lives, and were best friends in those past lives."

                "Yeah," Noriko said,"Hey, Michael, have you tried to contact Peter Nerez's parents."

                Micheal's smile faded. "I may have once been Peter Nerez, but that life is dead to me." Noriko stopped and stared at him as he continued walking.

                "...and this is first period," Cody said, mentioning to the classroom with his hand..

                Alice's face was expressionless as she stared at the room full of chatting students. "All of them talking, yet none of them saying anything intelligent," Alice muttered.

                "...right," Cody said,"Um, when was the last time you were actually in school?"

                "I don't remember," Alice said, walking inside,"School is nothing but the administrations idea of who is right."

                _"She's so depressing,"_ Cody thought, eying Alice's jeans and green shirt,,"_At least Yolei and June were able to get her out of wearing black."_

                Alice sat down at a desk near the back, Cody sat down next to her. "Um, Alice," he asked.

                "What is it?"

                "I..ah...so, you're a Wiant?"

                "That is what _you_ called me," Alice said, shrugging slightly,"TK told me everything he knew about those Wiants, but, I've never known them. As I've told you, I'm not even sure _who_ I really am. All I can remember is being inside that padded cell. I was told that I was delivered there when I was six, amnesic and because of my powers,  but, I have no memory of it."

                Cody could not think of anything to say, so he just nodded and turned his attention back to the front of the room.

                 The teacher started class a few seconds later, and lost Alice's interest only a few seconds after that. As the teacher droned on about some king over in some European country, Alice's eyes drifted out to the convention center, and something inside of her recognized that place. A feeling of dread and helplessness drifted over her as an image shot into her mind.

                _A young boy was seated with his knees drawn to his chest in a cramped room of some sort, staring up at a door with a small glass window in it;  a cell, the boy was in a cell._

_                There was someone else with him, a child his own age, but he could not tell if it was a boy or girl, the image was too foggy. This person was hurt, that much he knew._

_                Suddenly, the door opened and a man wearing a cape that emanated evil walked in. The boy drew his knees even closer. "I wish my sister was here," he said, tears coming to his eyes,"She would know what to do. She would..."_

_                He stared up at the man of evil. "It's your turn!" he laughed, his fangs glistening with dark light._

                Alice jumped back slightly in her seat, then twisted her head around. "Are you okay?" Cody whispered to her.

                "Mr. Hida!" the teacher barked,"Is there something you want to discuss with the entire class?"

                Cody glanced at Alice, who shook her head. "No," Cody said, smiling slightly,"No."

                "Then please do not talk while I am talking!" he said, "this is your first warning."

                Cody nodded, then the teacher went back to talking. _"What happened to Alice?"_ he thought,"_She looks like she's just seen a ghost."_

                Matt walked into the kitchen, humming a song he had just heard on the radio. "You're certainly in a good mood."

                Matt jumped slightly. He spun around and saw Rika seated at the kitchen table. "Oh," he said, "I..I didn't know you were there."

                "Dad," she said,"I..I know this is probably uncomfortable for you.."

                "You had no idea," he said, sitting down across from her,"You're my daughter, and you haven't even been born yet!"

                "Well," Rika said, smiling slightly,"If it makes you feel any better, I feel kind of weird seeing _you_ considering that you...recently died, my time."

                "So," Matt said,"It's like you're seeing a ghost, huh?"

                Rika nodded,"You still don't trust me, huh?"

                Matt hesitated for a long moment, then stuttered out,"Well, um, you see....."

                "It's okay," she muttered, getting up, avoiding his gaze,"I'm use to rejection."

                "Rika...Rika wait!" Matt called, running after her. She stopped in the middle of the hall and turned around.

                "What is it?" she barked.

                Matt hesitated for a couple of seconds,"Um, listen...m-maybe I wouldn't feel so uncomfortable...it we could just...talk for a few minutes."

                Rika smiled slightly. "I just have to warn you Dad, I'm not very good at 'talking'"

                "Neither am I," Matt said, placing his arm around her shoulder and walking her back to the table,"must run in the family."

                "We have to go where?" Michael asked, grabbing a piece of sausage from his plate.

                "The press conference at the city hall," Tai said, eating his breakfast,"Some government agency is going to give a speech about the digimon sights that have appeared in the city. I think we should hear what they have to say."

                The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Michael said, jumping up and answering the door, "Izzy, Good Morning."

                "Greetings everyone," Tentomon buzzed in.

                "Ah, breakfast!" Izzy said, grabbing a plate from the cupboard and sitting at the table.

                "Wait a minute, government agency?" Takato asked.

                "Yes," Tai nodded,"It's called Hypno or Hypnoss or something like that. Can you tell me anything about it?"

                "No," Takato said, shaking his head,"Whatever it is, doesn't exist in the future."

                "Ah," Tai said,"I see." He was quiet for a few minutes before saying,"Um, could you maybe tell me about the future?"

                "Well," Henry spoke up,"I don't think that's such a good-"

                Takato cut him off. "What do you want to know?"

                "Well," Tai said, thinking for a minute,"Will I have any children?"

                "You'll have a daughter!" Guilmon said.

                "Guilmon!" the three Tamers shouted.

                "A daughter?" Tai said,"Why didn't you tell me?"

                Henry sighed. "Because of the chance of the future altering."

                "Is my daughter's name Kasumi?" Tai asked, a smile starting to form on his lips.

                "Yes," Takato said,"How did you know?"

                "I always liked the name Kasumi, and if I ever had a daughter, that would be her name."

                "Well," Takato said,"Kazu, Kasumi and I grew up together. We trained together, played, even made mischief, mostly to Princess Rika Ishida."

                "Princess?" Michael asked.

                "General Ishida is the leader of the massive Digidestined forces," Takato explained," His daughter was given the title Princess."

                "Hey!" Kazu said,"Remember when we snuck into her room and dyed all of her clothes pink?"

                "Yeah!" Terriermon started laughing,"Espically that skull and crossbones shirt."

                "We made it into a bunny rabbit!" Guilmon laughed.

                Takato started laughing. "Yeah, well, anyway, your daughter, my cousin, was my best friend. We did _everything_ together. After you died, my mother became the Digital Warrior leader, then after she died, Kasumi was in charge." Takato smiled as his memories flowed over him,"I miss her so much."

                "H-How did she die?" Tai asked.

                Takato hesitated for a few seconds, then he spied the Essence of Fire hanging around Tai's neck. "The Essence," he said,"I can tell you about the Essences."

                "That is the Essence of Ice," Rika explained, pointing to the small blue globe hanging around Matt's neck,"It is a magical tool that can initiate Digivolution."

                "So," Matt said, holding the small artifact in the cup of his hands,"That's how Gabumon was able to digivolve to Metalgarurumon even though my Crest was transferred to TK."

                Rika nodded. "Yes," she said, reaching down inside her shirt and pulling up a dark blue globe similar to Matt's "This is _my_ Essence, the Essence of Luna. It was created from the destroyed remains of _your_ Essence."

                "What?" Matt asked, confused.

                "Your's is the Essence of Fire," Takato said,"As far as we know, they were created by some sort of Wiant master-smith named Darius. He created the Essences, as well as the Crests, and two other groups of artifacts, Spheres and Matrixes."

                "What does this do?" Tai asked, holding up his Essence.

                "It allows your Digimon to digivolve," Henry said, simply.

                "That's how I was able to keep my Mega level even though Tai's Crest of Courage went to Kari," Agumon said.

                "Besides," Guilmon said,"'Digimon of Fire' suits you better, doesn't it?"

                "I guess you're right," Agumon said.

                "Takato," Michael said,"Back in Modem when Apocalymon digivolved to his final form, Guilmon digivolved to his Mega Level. You already explained about the 'energy bio-merge' part, but, do you have an Essence?"

                "Yes," Takato said, grabbing a golden globe from around his neck,"This is the Essence of Halo."

                "Did my...daughter...have one?" Tai asked.

                "Yes," Takato said," She had the Essence of Sol, which was made from the destroyed remains of the Essence of Fire."

                "What?"

                "After General Ishida's death, the world-wide army of Digidestined will disintegrate to only a handful, lead by Rika. The Princess hated the Digital Warriors, especially Kasumi. Those two battled and fought so long. Both of them inherited the Essences of their father's. During a fight with each other, the Essence of Fire and the Essence of Ice were destroyed, leaving both sides without Megas."

                Back at the Ishida apartment, Rika sighed,"I was not happy at all. I lost the battle with the Digital Warrior leader, Kasumi Kamiya. I went on as best I could, but we still weren't able to truly fight Neo-Digiworld without any megas."

                Matt nodded. "So, what happened?"

                "A strange man approached me one day with an unusual proposition. He would repair the Essence of Ice, if I used it to destroy Neo-Digiworld. I, of course, accepted. He repaired the Essence of Ice, and made it into the Essence of Luna. I later found out that he did the same to Kasumi Kamiya's Essence of Sol. The two of us met in a duel, and fought in the skies over the destroyed File Island base."

                Back at the Kamiya apartment, Takato stared Tai in the eyes. "Kasumi never returned from that duel. We found her body the next day lying amidst the rubble and ruins."

                "Matt's daughter killed her?" Tai asked, clenched his fists.

                "We don't know," Kazu said,"We were never able to 'talk' to Princess Rika."

                Tai nodded. "What about that..Darius?"

                "Oh, right," Takato said,"Um, well, from what we were able to find, the Wiant Master-smith, Darius, created all those various artifacts, to fight against Apocalymon, when all the various races of the ancient Digital World joined forces to oppose him."

                "We found certain evidence such as certain cave writings and stuff like that," Henry said,"that give proof that ancient people from _our_ world were able to enter the Digital World, one of these was named Amadaeus, an evil human who created Apocalymon."

                "A human created a Digimon?" Izzy shouted,"How..how can that be?"

                "Though some evil means," Henry said,"Probably magic or some arcane method. In any event, in order to fight him and his Digimon partner, Apocalymon, Darius created the artifacts for the various people. So, the rhyme that we found in one of the caves in the Digital World goes as follows:

                                _Four Spheres of Influence for the Gods_

_                                Ten Essences of the Physical World for the Wiants_

_                                Twelve Crests of Inner Strength for the humans from the Other World_

_                                Four Matrixes of Universal Power._

                "What does that mean?" Izzy asked.

                "Darius created four Spheres for the Digital Gods: North, South, East, and West: Ten Essences for the Wiants: Fire, Ice, Water, Earth, Wind, Halo, Technology, Shadow, Forest, and Desert, twelve crests for the humans: Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Miracles, Kindness, Empathy, and Justice, and four matrixes; Hope, Light, and Evil."

                "Hope and Light weren't crests?" Izzy asked.

                "Apparently not," Takato said,"That's probably why Mom and TK Takashi's original powers left them. "

                "You said _Four_ Matrixes.." Michael pointed out.

                "We don't know what the fourth one is," Henry said sadly,"We could never find it."

                "This is all very, very interesting," Izzy said, rubbing his chin,"I will, of course, have to talk to Geni."

                "Crud!" Tai said, glancing at his watch,"We're going to be late for that press conference. Come on!"

                "Lord Kamiya," Kazu said,"We'll never make it over to city hall in five minutes."

                "That's why our Digimon are going to fly us over to a roof near the City Hall. Let's go."

                The others sighed and reluctantly followed. "What are you all talking about?" Izzy asked, running out the door with a plate full of food.

                "I don't know why you do these things."

                The man with the Cigarette lighter sighed slightly, then continued to talk into his cell-phone. "Because, Orion," he said, looking out the limousine window as the vehicle slowed to a stop,"Our salaries may be paid by the government, but any advancements area good idea to be privately financed."            

                "You're the boss," Orion sighed.

                "We're here," Cigarette Lighter said,"I'll see you back at command." He turned off his phone and pocketed it.

                He grimaced as he exited his limo and started to walk through the crowds of people and onlookers to the platform erected on the stairs of the city hall. As he made his way to his assigned seat next to Sam Ichijoji, he turned his head and spied a group of figures on the roof of an adjacent building. "_I wonder what they're doing up there?_" he thought.

                Sam stood up and shook his hand. "I'm glad to see you made it,I wasn't about to do this by myself," he said, with an evil snicker. Cigarette Lighter noticed this expression, but the announcer started the conference before he could ask him about it.

                Down in the press section, Floramon cleaned the lens of her camera with a cloth. "Are you ready?" she heard Catherine asked.

                "Just tell me when," Floramon answered.

                The announcer cleared her throat, then started to speak into the microphones, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen. We are here today to discuss the growing threat of the invading Digimon..."

                "What?!"

                On top of the adjacent building that Cigarette Lighter spied before, sat some of the Digital Warriors, listening on a radio and watching through binoculars the conference below. When the announcer gave her opening statements, the Digimon jumped up in protest.

                "We're not threats!" Agumon said,"If it wasn't for us, those people would all be Myotismon's slaves right now!"

                "He's right!" Gatomon cried.

                "Shh!" Izzy hissed,"I can't hear the radio!"

                Though his binocular, Tai was able to see the announcer mention to a man with dark sunglasses and a cigarette lighter. From the radio he heard,"...Mitsuto Yamaki."

                "Yamaki," Tai mumbled,"He's in charge of that Hypnoss organization."

                Yamaki cleared his throat and began speaking into the microphones. "Ladies and Gentlemen, My organization, Hypnoss, monitors and researches these Digimon that appear in this planet. The Digital World, where they come from, is directly connected to our own world and exhibits many of the same properties. Much of what we do know comes from a Russian scientist...."           

                Tai lowered his gaze for a second. "_Russia_," he thought, as Yamaki droned on,"_Anna....jeeze, I miss her more than I thought. Could what I be feeling...affection? I..I _need _to see her again, I..."_ Suddenly, something caught his eye, a girl riding a large winged serpent. "What the-?" he asked, as the duo flew by.

                "Look!" Guardromon said, pointing to the two figures.

                "A girl riding an Airdramon?" Tentomon asked.

                "Melissa!" Michael cried,"My..femal double. Wait...that's not Mellissa..."              

                "Yeah," Betamon said,"she doesn't have blond hair, just light brown, almost reddish brown."

                The Digital Warriors watched as the Airdramon fired a beam of shimmering light straight for Yamaki. The director of Hypnoss saw the attack and was able to dive to safety at the last minute.

                "Who the hell is that?" Yamaki asked, standing back up as the crowd of people begin to scream and run. The strange attackers spun around and flew back to try their luck again.

                "Get down!" Sam Ichijoji shouted, as he jumped behind the stage. Yamaki took his advice and ducked as another beam missed his head.

                The attacker was getting annoyed, which was apparent by her use of profanity. Her Aridramon was about to attack again, when he felt something slam into his stomach. His passenger swung her head around trying to find out the case of her Digimon's pain. She glanced forward again and saw a massive dinosaur wearing armor appear in the sky. The girl's face broke into a smile. "Wargrowlmon!" she shouted,"Which means..." She squinted to see a goggle wearing boy on the dinosaur's shoulder. "Takato Motomiya!"

                "How do you know my real last name?" he asked, confused,"You know me?"

                "Yes," she said,"And you'll pay for what you did to me! I am the Digimon Empress! I live by the saying 'Business before Pleasure," but I also enjoy "Revenge before business!"

                Takato studied the girl, trying to decern her identity. She was around his age, wearing a tight-fitting blue outfit with white stripes down the side and a blue cape that showcased her figure. She was also wearing a blue mask that, unfortunately, showed no part of her face except for her large brown eyes and light brown hair that flowed around her shoulders. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

                The Digimon Empress grinned. "After I kick your butt, I might tell you."

                Her Airdramon screeched, then shot forward, blasting a set of energy beams into Wargrowlmon. He blocked them and catapulted forward, slamming his fist into Airdramon, but the dragon digimon wrapped his tail around Wargrowlmon's leg and flung him aside.

                Down below, Catherine looked to the sky,"...where zeconds ago a flying dragon and a girl I zink called herself ze Digimon Empress attempted an assassination of ze Hypnoss leader, Mitsuto Yamaki. Now, zis would be assissin is batteling ze most mysterious Digital Warrior, Takato Matsuki.."

                Back in the sky, Wargrowlmon grabbed hold of Airdramon's head and started to squeeze. Airdramon retaliated by firing an energy blast into his face. The dinosaur digimon shot his head back, yelling in pain. The Digimon Empress laughed, then noticed a group of figures flying towards them. "Well, it looks like your friends have finally arrived. We'll continued this later." She turned around and flew off.

                Down on the ground, the crowd was in complete chaos. Catherine was attempting to ask Yamaki a set of questions, but he was ignoring every reporter as he entered his limo. As it drove off, Yamaki grabbed his cellophane. "Orion, were you watching?"

                "Of course," he said, anticipation in his voice.

                "I want to know who that girl was."

                Andromon tapped his fingers against the metal seat he was resting in. Well, he wasn't exactly resting, more like nervous anticipation. He glanced around the small waiting room, if that's what you would call it. It was more of a living room , situated in a house in the center of Fuschia Lake.

                The door on the right wall slid open and a young man wearing a gray robe and carrying a sword at his side entered. "Geni, "Andromon said, a smile on his face.

                "Andromon, Geni said, shaking his massive hand,"How are things?"

                "Not good," Andromon frowned,"Not good at all." He sighed as Geni brought him into the room he exited a second before. "What we have feared is indeed true, Apocalymon and the Dark Master have joined forces to create the Neo-Digiworld Empire that is conquering lands faster than we can defend them, and with the Earth digidestined engaged in a civil war, the Digital World's defenders are growing smaller and smaller."

                "Do not fear, my friend," Geni said, placing his arm on Andromon's shoulder,"It will all turn out, as it is meant to."

                Andromon gave him a puzzled look, but shrugged it off as he followed Geni into the adjacent room. This room was strikingly different from the previous one. This room looked more like a castle dungeon, with various weapons hung on the walls, a very large table with various maps and images scattered on it, and a metal staff with was resting on a raised platform to the right of the room. Andromon saw this, and gave another puzzled look.

                "Is there something wrong, Andromon?" Geni asked.

                "Why is the Digital Staff on its Platform?" he asked.

                "I am the High Priest of the Digital World, with or without the Staff," Geni explained, "And I feel safer these days carrying a sword. You never know who is going to drop by unannounced."

                Andromon nodded. _"Something is wrong here. First he calls us to attack the Digital Warriors while they're in Modem, then changes his mind, and now this."_

                "We must make plans, quickly," Geni said,"Before it is too late."

                "You're right," Andromon said,"We must act quickly to counter-act Neo-Digiworld."

                "'Counter-act?'" Geni asked, puzzled,"Who said anything about stopping Neo-Digiworld?"

                "What?" Andromon asked, shocked.

                "The Digital World is dying," Geni said,"Posioned by human interference. The world has not known peace since humanity first entered this plane millennia ago! Humanity has brought war and evil to this world! I have tried to use humans to correct the problems, but they have only made it worse! The Digital World must be purified of its poison, then humanity must be exterminated."

                Andromon's eyes opened wide and he began to gasp. 

                "The High Lord Apocalymon plans to move to Earth after the Digital World becomes Neo-Digiworld, Humanity will become extinct. You must join Neo-Digiworld, Andromon, become purified!"

                Andromon was struggling to form words. Finally sound came to his mouth,"Have you completely lost your senses, or have you forgotten that Apocalymon's right hand man is Lucifer, a human?!"

                "A human different the all others," Geni said, moving closer to Andromon,"A human who wishes to annihilate the earth. He, too, understand the infection of humanity. You must join us Andromon, and save yourself."

                Andromon raised his hands, then took a step back. He turned around and ran for the door, but it slid shut. He turned around slowly and saw Geni staring at him. "You have one last chance," he said,"Join us."

                Andromon hesitated, then brought his arm up across his chest. "Lightning Blade!" he shouted, swinging his arm back around and sending a beam of light at Geni, who quickly brought his sword up and deflected the beam into the ground. 

                "So," he said, bringing his sword out in front of him,"You have chosen to die with the human infestation. So be it!" He raised his hand and fired a blast of energy at Andromon. The cybernetic Digimon was hit in the chest, and fell backwards into the wall. He looked up and saw Geni flying towards him, his sword gleaming for the kill.

                "Excuse me, Hitomi Kazuki?"

                The girl looked up from her hospital bed and saw two young women standing in front of her. "Yes," she said,"Are you doctors?"

                "No...no," the one with long purple hair said, laughing slightly. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a badge,"I am Reika Riley, this is Megumi Taily. We're Government Agents of the organization Hypnoss."

                "The one that they were just talking about on t.v..?" Hitomi asked, mentioning to the television set hanging from the ceiling.

                "Yeah," Taily said, checking her watch,"The press conference should be over about now."

                "Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Riley asked.

                "Um..sure," Hitomi said,"I'm guessing this is about what happened last night?"

                "That's right," Riley nodded,"Can you tell us what happened?"

                "Well," Hitomi said, fighting slightly,"I..I was walking home late last night, when this man approached me. I didn't get a good look at his face, but he said something to me; basically he wanted to..to..."

                "It's okay," Taily said, glancing slightly at Riley,"We understand. What happened next?"

                "Well, I ran, and he started chasing me. I don't know for how long, but I dove into an alley. It was a stupid idea, because he followed me, and I was trapped. He was about to...r-rape me, when this...person appeared in front of me. He was wearing a suit of red armor, and he had a face like a dragon's. When I asked him who he was, he told me he didn't have a name, and that he was only trying to help. But..I know it was the same one that saved that child from the burning building. That...Agnimon, that the digidestined reporter called him."

                "What reporter?" Riley asked.

                "You mean Catherine DeGual?" Taily asked.

                "Yes,"Hitmoi said,"That's the one."

                Riley and Taily bowed slightly. "Thank you, Miss Kazaki."

                "Why did you want to know?" Hitomi asked,"I told the police everything I could remember about my attacker."

                "It's not the attacker we want," Riley said as they walked out the door,"It is that 'Agnimon'. that we want. Get well soon." Then she was gone.

                When Tai and the others return to the apartment after the press conference and attempted assassination, he was surprised to find a young boy sitting in front of the television playing video games. When he head the door close, he shot around, then smiled. "Tai!" the little boy cried, running over and hugging him.

                "Taisuke," Tai said,"How's my favorite little brother?"

                "Hey kid," Michael said, shaking his hand.

                "Uncle Michael!" the youngest Kamiya said, hugging him.

                "'Uncle?'" Izzy grinned, as he and the rest walked over to the couch.

                "Hey," Micheal protested,"It doesn't matter how old you are to be an aunt or uncle."

                "Hey Tai," Taisuke said, looking up at his older brother with large puppy dog eyes,"When can I fight with you?"

                Tai and Michael glanced nervously at each other, then back at Taisuke. "Um...maybe when you get a little older," Tai said.

                "Oh," Taisuke crossed his arms, pouting,"I'm a Dig'tal War'ior too!"

                "Taisuke," Tai said, sternly,"You're too young."

                "Please..?!"

                "No!" Tai shouted,"I don't want you to end up like Kari!"

                The room grew quiet, and Taisuke gasped at Tai. "W..what?" he asked,"What happened to Oneesan?"

                Tai hesitated for a second, then sighed. "Just..promise me you won't fight, please?"

                "O...Okay," Taisuke said, staring at him for a second longer before running into his room.

                "What was that about?" Michael asked.

                "What happened to my Mom?" Takato asked.

                Tai hesitated, then said,"I..I..." He just shook his head and walked into the kitchen.

                "What's with him?" Kazu whispered.

                "It's Kari," Izzy whispered,"When they were really young, Tai made a bad choice when Kari was sick, and it resulted in her catching pneumonia, and her immune system weakened. That's why she wasn't able to go into the Digital World with us on the first day, because she was sick, again. And because of that, Myotismon entered Earth to search for her, causing a lot of people a lot of pain. Also, when we got back to the Digital World, Kari got sick again while we were fighting Machinedramon. A group of Numemon sacrificed themselves to try and save us, but it still took Wargreymon to do it."

                Izzy glanced slightly to where Tai was looking for something in the refrigerator, "He's never forgiven himself for that. If the pneumonia hadn't weakened her immune system, Kari wouldn't have gotten sick for those two important dates, then those innocent people and Digimon wouldn't have died. He blames himself."

                The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Kazu said, jumping over to the couch to run into the hall.

                "We're going to call you a doorman soon," Guardromon said.

                "Shut up!" Kazu shouted.

                "Wow," Michael said,"I..I never realized how much pain he carries around with him."

                "Yeah," Gatomon said,"He's got alot of inner demons to wrestle with."

                _"More than you realize, Gatomon,"_ Tai thought, as he grabbed an apple from the fridge,"_If I had been just a few seconds faster, just a little stronger, then I could have stoped Myotismon before he..he killed Wizardmon. He died saving _my _little sister. It was my fault, just like so many other things."_

                "With that apple in your mouth, you look like a Hawaiian pig roast."

                Tai looked up and dropped the apple. Standing in his doorway was a familliar short haired blond girl wearing a brown sweater, a red skirt, a pair of boots, and a thick coat. "Anna!" he said, hardly able to contain his joy,"You came back!"

                 She bowed slightly. "Yes, Lord Kamiya, for a few hours, at the least," she smiled, as Tai wrapped his arms around her,"I'm happy to see that you missed me."

                "Oh, you have no idea," Tai said, then he finally seemed to notice the clothes she was wearing,"Aren't you hot?"

                "I did just come from a Siberian Winter," she said, removing her jacket and rolling up her sleeves.

                The other Digital Warriors present walked into the kitchen. "Anna!" Michael said, "Welcome back."

                "Thank you," she smiled slightly.

                "You come from Russia?" Taisuke asked, his eyes really wide.

                "That's right, little one," she said, kneeling so she could talk to him.

                "I never met anyone from so far before. What it's like?"

                As Anna started to talk to Taisuke, Izzy pulled Tai aside. "What was that?" he whispered.

                "What was what?" Tai asked, confused.

                "That hug," Izzy said,"What about Sora?"

                "What about her?" Tai asked,"She's given me no indication of wanting to start a relationship since she returned from Modem. Besides, have you _seen_ Anna?"

                Izzy glanced at her. "Yeah, well..."

                "You're just jelous," Tai muttered as he walked back into the kitchen.

                "_And you're in denial,"_ Izzy thought.

                As the Neo-Digworld Army marched across the Digital World, destroying lands and conquering towns and cities, blanketing the digital plane in darkness, the darkness over the newly established capital of the Neo-Digiworld Empire grew even darker.

                The capital, Neo-Digiworld City, was a massive city, built like a manor, with a strong outer wall, the castle itself near the back, and a maze of walls trapping the dwellings inside. Deep inside of the castle, on a throne of skulls, sat the High Lord Apocalymon, shrunk down to human size, with his lower cube body changed into a pair of legs. At his side stood the Dark Master Lucifer and Piedmon, with the rest of the Dark Masters and Dark Digidestined kneeling in front of them on the throne room floor. 

                "How goes the conquest of the Digital World?" Apocalymon asked.

                "Very well, sir," Mellissa said, bowing,"Already the Delta Quadrant has joined your empire, and the other tree are quickly falling. I estimate that the Alpha Quadrant with be the last."

                "It is fitting," Lucifer said with a grin, "That the Quadrant with the Digidestined's File Island base will be the last to fall. They'll be able to watch the world they've sworn to protect fall under the High Lord's domain."

                Apocalymon smiled at him. "You are quickly racking up the brownie points, as you would say."

                Lucifer bowed,"Thank you, m'lord. However, this is a problem."

                "What is that?"

                "Our various...projects are quickly using up our energy reserves. Until we connect to the Energy Stones under the ground, we'll need..reserves."

                "What do you suggest?"

                "We steal energy, from Earth."

                "A power plant?" Bizzard asked.

                "Yes," Lucifer said,"We'll choose one in Tokyo, Japan, preferably, the one that powers the Kamiya and Ishida apartments."

                "Yes," Apocalymon snickered,"I enjoy that. Bizzard, you hold the Essence of Technology, find a Power Plant."

                "Yes, sir," Bizzard bowed.

                "Eiri," Lucifer said,"Assemble the Dark Digidestined and prepare to leave as soon as Bizzard locates one."

                "Yes," Eiri bowed.

                "Alice, this is Dr. Kafka."

                Alice looked up from her meal and stared at the brown haired young woman, standing next to Matt. "She's going to help you."

                "No!" Alice screamed, jumping up,"No more head doctors!"

                Matt twisted his head and saw that the television and walls were starting to rattle. "_She's probably got control of the wires,"_ he thought, Outloud, he said, ":Alice, wait! She's not going to hurt you in any way. She only wants to talk, I promise."

                The walls grew silent and the television was still. "No tests," Alice said,"No more."

                "Alice," Dr. Kafka said, soflty,"Would I be able to get a blood sample?"

                Alice started at     her for a long times before saying,"Okay, but make it quick"

                "I won't take one now," Dr. Kafka said, sitting down across from Alice at the table,"Dr. Wong will want one later to help you better control your powers."

                Alice just nodded and continued to eat. "Now," Dr. Kafka said,"what can you tell me about your past?"

                Sam threw off his sports jacket as he entered a room filled with strange equipment, devices, and a large viewing screen with an array of buttons underneath. He grabbed a white lab coat that was hanging on a coat rack and pulled it on as he ran towards the small television set that was resting on one of the tables. He clicked it one and flipped through the channels until he reached a news station. He chuckled slightly to himself when he saw Catherine seated behind the desk.

                "Ze attempted assassination of ze Government Agent, Mitsuto Yamaki, by a digidestined girl, calling herself ze Digimon Empress, seems to add to ze belief zat digimon are dangerous. Ze Digital World does not have a ruler, ze assassin is ze Digimon Empress in name alone. In ozer news..."

                Sam shut off the t.v. and turned around, only to see a figure standing in front of him. He jumped slightly, then scowled. "What are you doing here?"

                The Digimon Empress smirked, then crossed her arms. "Just stopping for a visit."

                Sam grumbled his throat. "Oh, what are you so upset for?" she asked.

                "You complexly fouled up everything!" Sam said,"You were suppose to scare Yamaki, not kill him!"

                "Who said I was going to kill him?" the Empress asked,"If you're talking about what I said to Takato Motomiya, that was some..pent up feelings. I don't kill."

                "What was that about anyway?" Sam asked,"What's your problem with that Takato kid?"

                The Digimon Empress sighed,"It's too long a story. Why don't you tell me why you want Yamaki so scared?"

                "That's none of your concern," Sam said.

                "Fine," the Empress crossed her arms,"When am I getting paid?"

                "You failed!" Sam shouted,"Now Yamaki's more committed then ever to attacking the digimon. I'm not paying you anything."

                "What?" the Empress shouted,"I expect to be compensated."

                "You're not getting a dime!" Sam shouted.

                "Fine, " the Empress smirked,"If that's the way you want to play it, I'm keeping the Dark Rings and Digivice you gave me."

                "You thief!"

                "You're one to talk. Isn't all of your company based on technology you stole from your former mentor?"

                "Mizuno was insane!" Sam said, throwing his arms open,"He was going to use his inventions to...take over the world! I'm using it to try and keep the world safe, but now Yamaki wants to use it to destroy! He's going to end up just like Mizuno!"

                "A noble cause, huh?" the Empress laughed,"Whatever, I'm still taking what you gave me as payment, and I'm going to look for more."

                "No!" Sam pleaded,"Don't go into Mizuno's lab! It's dangerous." The Digimon Empress laughed, then ran out of the office.

                The roar of the massive generators made it difficult to hear, but the technicians on the top of the catwalk were able to make out that the people on the floor were shouting something about 'smoke' and 'malfunctions.' They looked around and saw white smoke billowing from a corner of the room. Everyone quickly ran to find the source of the smoke, to try and repair the problem, but, when they saw the source, they knew they were dealing with something they could not handle-a glowing circle spitting out the smoke like a geyser.

                They were shocked for a second, then were about to run for other help, when the smoke geyser exploded, blanketing the entire power plant in white smoke. The technicians were struggling for explanations when a group of shadows brought them all into unconsciousness. 

                "Well, this was easy," one of the shadows said.

                "Don't get cocky, Lambert," another shadow said,"Get those power siphon equipment connected to the generators. The digidestined are sure to detect our Digital Field soon, we need to get enough energy as we can before then."

                "Yes, Eiri," the other Dark Digidestined said.

                Eiri nodded, looking around,"We've got work to do."

                Rika was laughing so hard, she was seconds away from snorting,"...and, so, after we spray painted all of Kasumi's clothes a really ugly gray color-I even made a skull and crossbones on her best white dress-we had to get out of the Digital Warrior mansion as fast as we could, so we jumped down the garbage shoot, but Kenta got stuck. We were going to go back for him, when an entire pile of clothes shot down, knocking him lose and into the large laundry bag. When he climbed out, he had girl's underwear on his head."

                Matt almost choked on his meal, he was laughing so hard. "Well, Rika," he said, calming himself down,"I have to say that, I'm glad we were able to have this time alone."

                "Does that mean that you aren't so uncomfortable around me," Rika asked,"Dad," she added.

                "No," Matt smiled slightly,"I'm glad to see the person you'll become in 12 years."

                Rika couldn't help but grin. "Thanks Dad, I...I really missed you."

                The door to the apartment swung open, and TK ran in. "Matt!" he called,"Yolei's just registered a Digital Gate at the power plant."

                Matt nodded. "Get the main team together and take care of it."

                "Right," TK nodded, starting to run out the door.

                "Uncle TK," Rika called, jumping up,"Wait, I'm coming."

                "Rika," Matt said,"Wait.."

                "We'll talk later, okay, Dad?" she said,"But I've got to help them." She walked over and lightly kissed him on the cheeck,"I've never really..._ever_ said this to anyone before, but, I love you, Dad."

                Matt couldn't help by smile as Rika exited the apartment.

                Kazu sighed loudly, mentioning to the kitchen. "Can those two be any louder? I'm trying to watch this!"

                "I'm still slightly surprised he's interested in her," Davis said, grabbing a potato chip from the tuber ware bowl on the coffee table.

                "I know," Michael muttered, clicking the television remote. He glanced over to where Kari was sitting on the armchair. She wasn't even looking at the television, she just kept staring in the kitchen. "Kari?" Michael asked,"What do you think?"

                She didn't answer, she just kept staring at the kitchen. "Kari?"

                She jumped slightly. "What?" she asked, looking around.

                "Kari," Michael said, getting her attention,"What do you think of Tai and Anna?"

                Kari turned to where her older brother and Anna were talking loudly at the kitchen table. "I...I don't know. I...I'm happy for him.."

                Gatomon looked up at her partner,"You're lying."

                Kari sighed. "Alright, I am. He should be with Sora. She's the one who's carrying his child."

                Kazu, Guardromon, Henry, and Terriermon all turned to her. "Shh!" they hissed.

                "You've got to keep it a secret," Henry said,"It's not like you and Mr. Motomiya, Lord Kamiya and Lady Sora aren't even on the same team, and there's no telling what our continued prescence here will do to the time line. I'm already keeping an eye on you, but as long as you and Mr. Motomiya continue to remain on...good terms with one another, then nothing should change your destiny."

                "But Tai..?" Kari asked.

                "I don't know," Henry sighed,"I think the question is more with what happens to Lady Sora. As long as nothing happens to the child that she's carrying, then Kasumi will still be born. "

                Kari sighed, then turned back to the kitchen. "I'm not going to disrespect Anna, but, Tai belongs with Sora."

                In the kitchen, Tai and Anna began to talk louder. If they knew they were inconviencing the others, they didn't show it.  "...and so," Tai laughed,"I was completely covered in mud. I needed to get cleaned up, but my mother would freak if I got into the apartment. So, I undressed, and climbed the stairwell. I was at the door to the apartment, when the girl who lived next door came out and saw me in nothing but my underwear. I was so embarrassed that my cheeks were burning."

                Anna started laughing even louder. "Lord Kamiya, I don't think I've ever had this much fun before."

                Tai smiled slightly,"Your Japanese is excellent," he started blushing,"And well...so are you."

                Anna started blushing now, and turned her head to the table. There was a long uncomfortable silence before Tai said,"Um...listen,...would you like to do something on Saturday night?"

                "I'd love to," Anna said, looking back up.

                They were so absorbed in staring in each other's eyes, that they didn't hear the door bell ring, or Kazu jump up to answer it, Guardromon calling him a door man, or Kazu telling him to shut up. They did, however, hear Kazu running into the kitchen,"Lord Kamiya! Lord Kamiya!"

                "What it is?" Tai asked, looking at him.

                Kazu opened his mouth to talk, but a bright orange haired girl walked past him. "Uh, Lady Sora's here," Kazu said, meekly.

                "Sora," Tai gapsed,"Uh, hi."

                Kazu ran out of the kitchen, leaving Sora and Anna staring at each other. "What're you  doing here?" they both asked.

                "You have no right to be here," Anna said, standing up,"Not after all you've done to Lord Kamiya."

                Sora crossed her arms,"'Lord Kamiya'?" she chuckled.

                Tai got up and stepped between them,"Um, Anna, I'm going to talk to Sora for a second, I'll be right back."

                Anna stared at Sora for another second, then sat back down. Tai brought Sora to the balcony. "What brings you here?" Tai asked.

                "What's with her?" Sora asked, mentioning to Anna.

                "What?" Tai asked.

                "What about me?" she asked, pointing to herself.

                "What about you?" he asked,"You're jealous? What have you to be jealous of? I thought they was something between us after I fought Oikawa, but you were all too ready to condemn me for something I told you I didn't do. And now that something bad's happened to you, we can just start a relationship? Sorry, it doesn't work like that "

                Sora stammered for something to say, but decided not to. She just twirled around and ran out of the apartment. "Biyomon!: she shouted to where her Digimon was talking to the other Digimon,"We're leaving!"

                "But we just got here," the pink bird protested as they walked out the door.

                Takato was resting on the roof of the apartment building, staring at the night sky when he saw Garudamon and Sora flew from a lower level. "_I guess that didn't go well,"_ he thought, then sighed. _"I wonder how Uncle Tai is going to handle this. Just because he was with Aunt Sora in the future, does that mean it was suppose to be that way? Maybe he is destined to be with Anna. That would alter the future though, but, maybe my future isn't suppose to be. We tried to prevent Apocalymon's ascension, and we failed, stupid, STUPID!  I was foolish, this was a mistake. We should have stayed in our time, I'm such a failure. I could never follow in Kasumi's footsteps, I'm such a failure."_

                He sighed, when something caught his eye, a girl riding on a large serpent with wings. "_The Digimon Empress!"_ Takato grinned,"_yes!"_

                Sora had her arms crossed as Birdramon flew across the night sky. She was grumbling to herself,"Stupid Tai..."

                "Sora," Birdramon called,"Do you want to talk about it?"

                "Tai and Anna," Sora shouted, then sighed,"What really gets me mad is....Tai's right. If only I hadn't lost it so badly when Oikawa fled after Tai and his battle, then maybe..."

                "It's that read-headed temper of yours," Birdramon said,"It'll get you in trouble every time."

                Sora grumbled something, then saw a cloud of smoke appeared on top of a building. "A Digital Field!" Sora said,"That's make me feel better. Let's go!"

                Yamaki clicked his cigarette lighter up and down as he entered the dome shaped control room of Hypnos's nerve center.  "Tracker, Recorder, I 'm here."

                The two women seated on the elevated chair glanced downward. "We have a Wild One," Riley said,"Plus a Digital Signal matching the digidestined Sora Takenouchi."

                "Really?" Yamaki asked,"Contact Orion and tell him to contain the Wild One, then bring me Sora Takenouchi."

                "Are you sure, sir?" Taily asked.

                "Yes, Takenouchi would know how to contact Taichi Kamiya and Yamato Ishida, the two, so-called Lords of the digidestined."

                "Alerting Orion now," Riley said, pushing a set of buttons on the console.

                "Great," Yamaki said, clicking his cigarette lighter again,"Perfect."

                Andromon slowly felt consciousness flow back into his body. He slowly opened his eyes, and, at first thought her vision had become damaged, but then he realized that the dark, blurry image he saw was the actual landscape. "What the-?" he asked.

                He found that he was on a cliff, bounded to the side of the mountain by glowing blue rings. Down below him, was a black beach, with dark waves crashing onto it. The entire ocean was black. "Where am I?" Andromon asked.

                "This is the Dark Ocean."

                Andromon turned to the left and saw Geni standing next to him on the cliff. "The what?" Andromon asked.

                "The Dark Ocean," Geni grinned,"A sub-plain of the Digital World."

                "What do you want with me, you traitor?" Andromon asked.

                "I want you to hang for a while," Geni said, slapping Andromon on the cheek,"And let you reconsider my proposal." He turned and walked into an opening in the side of the mountain, leaving Andromon struggling with his bonds.

                Geni walked through a maze of caves and passages until he reached a large room with a massive screen on the wall, and a glowing button console beneath it. He pressed a sequence of the buttons, and the screen came to life. :"My High Lord Apocalymon," Geni bowed,"The Dark Ocean, and I are at your command. What is your wish?"

                Apocalymon's image flickered for a second. "Prepare an army, and wait for my signal to invade the Earth."

                "As you wish, my Lord," Geni bowed as Apocalymon's image faded. He then walked over to a guard rail overlooking a large indoor harbor, with a massive, squid like creature resting in the water, and a human young man on its shoulder. 

                The human looked up at Geni. "What are our orders?"

                Geni looked down at him. "We have an invasion to prepare for."

                "Hmm," Sora said, glancing at the rooftop,"A Vilemon, interesting."

                "Are we going to attack?" Birdramon asked.

                "Wait," Sora said, "He might not be dangerous. Let's just help him back into the Digital World."

                "Alright," Bridramon said, flying towards the confused Vilemon. Suddenly, the Digimon was covered in a yellow light, and vanished.

                "What happened?" Birdramon asked,"Did another Gate open?"

                "No," Sora said, glancing towards the sky,"Someone killed it." Suddenly, her Digimon was covered in a white light, and shrunk into Biyomon.

                "What happened?" Sora shouted as they fell.

                "I did," a figure wearing a cape, and a red jewel for one of his eyes said as he caught both Sora and Biyomon,"I am Orion, and Lord Sentry wishes to speak with you."

                "I'm not going anywhere!" Sora shouted, "Let us go!"

                "Those are not my orders," Orion said, glaring his red eye into Sora's, then Biyomon's, making them both fall asleep. He then flew towards the Hypnos building.

                TK glanced over Aquillamon's shoulder to the power plant below them. "That's a Digital Feild alright, there's smoke, but no fire."

                He looked over to Yolei. "How many are down there?"

                Yolei kept her eyes on the small box in her hands. "Five, all signals we've seen before, the Dark Digidestined."

                "Really?" TK asked, looking back at the plant.

                "What are they doing here?" Derek asked.

                "Wait!" Yolei called,"there are six of them. The sixth signal is...no..it's gone. Must have been a glitch, it couldn't have been..."

                "Yolie?" June asked.

                "It's nothing," she said, placing the device in her pocket.

                "Okay," TK said, taking a deep breath,"Let's do this." 

                "You heard him, Aquillamon," Yolei said, "Let's go."

                Aquillamon flew up for a little bit, then dove towards the power plant, crashing threw the skylight and landing on the hard floor in front of the Dark Digidestined.

                The Dark Digidestined watched as TK's group jumped off of Aquillamon. "The Digidestined," Eiri growled,"I was hoping for a few more minutes."

                "What can I say?" TK laughed slightly,"We're good."

                "What are you doing here?" Joe asked.

                "We need energy, it's as simple as that," Barker said,"Our capital is in need of energy, which is why we've connected these batteries to them."

                TK sighed,"Alright, let's just get this over with."

                "As you wish," Eiri nodded, slightly,"Dark Digidestined, you know what to do."

                "Digidestined, go!" TK ordered.

                The Digidestined and Dark Digidestined Digimon charged at each other. Colemon and Ninjamon dove to battle Skull Satanmon, while Zudomon and Shakkoumon teamed up against Marine Devimon. Aquillamon quickly digivolved to Sylphymon, and started a battle with Lady Devimon. TK, Rika, and Alice stood staring at Eiri. "Rika," TK said,"I want you to help Yolei."

                "What?" she snapped,"I have a Mega, too! I can help you against Daemon."

                "But Yolei doesn't, and Sylphymon needs help. Go."

                Rika grumbled,"Fine. Renamon."

                "Renamon digivolve to Kyuubimon! Kyuubimon digivolve to Taomon!"

                "What about me, Commander?" Alice asked.

                "Stay on the sidelines. My plan is to use your power blast to finish this fight."

                "I understand," Alice said, moving towards the walls where she watched the battle between the two teams explode.

                Skull Satanmon blasted his energy attack into Colemon, then spun around and use his staff to block Ninjamon's throwing stars, then slammed it across Ninjamon's back, throwing her into Colemon. Shakkoumon and Zudomon blasted energy attacks into Marine Devimon, throwing him back slightly. He shot his tentacles around Shakkoumon and Zudomon, then slammed them into each other. Azuna laughed as Ladydevimon held Sylphymon up by his neck, then used him as a shield when Taomon fired her Talismon of Light attack. The only one that was holding his own was TK and Goldramon, but Alice wasn't going to wait for him to fall. For the first time in as long as she could remember, she was not alone, and she wasn't going to blow it.

                Alice concentrated, and her wings emerged from her back, slipping through the slits that Rumiko had made for her after she destroyed the back of her dress in the previous fight. She raised her hands above her head and floated into the sky, blue particles starting to appear in her palms, creating a large blue globe. "Digidestined!" she shouted,"Get down!"

                She was about to fire the attack when, she saw a beam of red light fire from a darkened corner into her blue globe, disintegrating it. Alice glanced down at her palms, her eyes opened wide.

                "What happened to her energy attack?" Ninjamon asked.

                "I have no idea," June said.

                "Who did that?" Alice shouted,"Who?!"

                "I did."

                Everyone turned their attention to the darkened corner of the ceiling and the wall. A winged figure floated out-a teenage girl with long brown hair, wearing a tight-fitting black jumpsuit. The Digidestined gasped as loud as they could. "Mimi!" they all shouted.            

                It was her, without a doubt, although, she never wore black before.

                "You're alive!" June shouted, reaching for the Crest that was hanging around her neck,"Here, I've kept your crest safe."

                Mimi glared down at her. "I don't need that pathetic piece of trash!"

                "W..What?" June asked, shocked.

                "I'm more powerful than that weak 'Sincerity' power! Besides, I'm not taking anything from you pathetic Digidestined."

                "M-Mimi," June said, tears starting to well up in her eyes,"w..What did they do to you?"

                "Miss Tachikawa has recently seen our side of things," Barker laughed,"Meet our newest Dark Digidestined."

                "No...No!" June shouted,"Mimi, this isn't you! Mimi, remember, we're best friends, I would tell you if you were doing something wrong, and you're doing it now!"

                Mimi stared down at June. "I remember you, but we were never friends!" She turned back to Alice. "And you!" she screamed,"You are no Wiant! you imposter!" She shot forward, her fists glowing a bright green, when Eiri shouted her to stop. 

                She turned to him, "What?"

                "We have enough energy," Eiril called. With the Digidestined and their Digimon too shocked at seeing Mimi, they were able to gather the energy siphoning equipment, and were heading for the Digital Gate. "Let's go!"

                She turned and glared at Alice. "I'll see you again, imposter!" Mimi said, then flew towards the gate.

                "Wait!" Alice shouted, flying after her,"You're not getting away!" Mimi had entered the glowing circle, and Alice was right behind her, but the gate closed and Alice slammed into the wall.

                "Well, this was a complete waste!" TK shouted into the air.

                June fell to her knees. "Mimi," she cried softly,"Mimi, I'll get you back, my friend, I swear it."

                Takato and Wargrowlmon spied the Digimon Empress and her Airdramon hovering over a warehouse resting on the docks. "What is she doing?" Takato asked.

                "It looks like she's looking at that warehouse. What's so special about that place?"

                "I don't know," Takato said,"I wish I knew who she was, maybe this would make sense then."

                "She's doing something," Wargrowlmon said, "Look!"

                Takato squinted and saw the Digimon Empress dive through a border-up skylight. "Are we going after her?" 

                Takato grinned slightly,"Do you even need to ask? Let's go!"

                Wargrowlmon laughed slightly as he followed the Digimon Emperess's path. He dove through the skylight, and into a hailstorm of laser beams.

                "What's going on?" Wargrowlmon shouted as he dodged laser beams.

                "I don't know!" Takato shouted, looking around. The warehouse was almost totally emptied, except for a few wooden boxes lined up against the wall, and strange guns mounted in the corners of the room that were firing the laser beams. He also saw the Digimon Emperess flying towards on of the creates. "Hey Emperess!" he shouted.

                "Motomiya, or should I say Matsuki?" the Emperess glared as her Aridramon dodged laser fire,"What are you doing here?"     

                "That's what I want to ask you!" Takato shouted, still dodging fire.

                "I'm here for more tools!" the Emperess said, as her Airdramon stopped in front of the largest wooden crate. One of the guns twisted and pointed at them and fired. Airdramon shot out of the way with seconds to spare, shattering the wooden crate and wall. She dove down and grabbed what looked like a black ring from the wooden splinters, then flew through the skylight. "I've got what I came for! I will see you later."

                "Darn it!" Takato shouted,"Get after her!"

                "I'm on it!" Wargrowlmon said, flying back through the skylight, but the Digimon Emperess was gone.

                "Darn! We lost her!"

                "Hey, Takato," Wargrowlmon said,"What was that warehouse?"

                "I don't know," he said,"I bet Mr. Izumi would know, though. Come on, let's get back to the apartment."

                Dr.Janyu Wong rested his hands on the keyboard for a moment as he studied the formula on the monitor. "Maybe if I exchange the positive flow with negative, then make the digital field thicker than it should be....Damn it!" he shouted.

                "Daddy..?"

                Dr. Wong turned around and saw a small, bluish haired little girl standing in his office. "Jaarin," he said, smiling slightly,"How was baby Henry?"

                "Sleepin'." Jaarin said, looking at the screen full of letters and numbers,"What'cha doin?"

                "Trying to figure out a way to complete the Monster Maker's ultimate Digimon, without the missing pieces that the rest of the Monster Makers have."

                Jaarin looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. Dr. Wong sighed slightly,"You know they have those boy's toys that they take different body parts and put them together?"

                "Oh, yeah!" Jaarin said, "Some of the boys in my class use them. They're stupid!"

                Dr. Wong smiled slightly. "Well, that's like what Daddy is trying to do, only he doesn't have all the parts."

                "Oh, why don't you just buy them?"

                "Well, Daddy's friends has the other parts, but his friends are missing."

                "Oh," Jaarin said,"Do you want one of my dolls?"

                "No," Dr. Wong laughed slightly,"That's okay." He looked over his daughter's shoulder and saw a woman standing in the doorway. "Dr. Kafka."

                The psychiatrist nodded,"Lord Ishida wishes for our prognosis on Alice."

                "I'm on my way."

                When Sora was finally able to open her eyes, she saw that she was in a cell of some sort, completely surrounded in white padding. She glanced to the ground and saw Biyomon lying on the ground. "Biyomon!" she cried, shaking her digimon away,"Biyomon!"

                Her Digimon quickly sat up,"What?" she asked,"Sora, wh-where are we?"

                "I don't know," Sora said, walking to the door,"That Digital hunter, Orion, got us, we're probably in Lord Sentry's headquarters."

                "Is there anyway out?" Biyomon asked.

                "No," Sora sighed, glancing towards the cieling,"But probably through that air vent."

                "Why would they have an air vent in a cell?"

                "Look how high it is," Sora pointed out,"They probably never figured anyone would be able to reach it, but you can. Lift me up there."

                Biyomon sighed. "Okay."

                Sora grabbed hold of her digimon as she lifted her towards the air vent. She twisted around and crashed her feet into the vent, knocking it open. She the swung her feet again, bandings her knees to grab hold, she then pulled herself inside the vent, then did the same for Biyomon.

                "Can you even see?" Biyomon asked.

                "Sure,"Sora said, crawling down the shaft,"I can see a light down there."

                The duo continued down the air vent until they reached the vent that was streaming the light inside. Sora saw that it lead to a hallway full of people. She waited until she couldn't see anyone in the hallway, then kicked the gate opened an jumped into the hall, with Biyomon following her.

                "Okay," Sora said, glancing around,"Let's get out of here."

                Taily looked down from her elvated chair. "Mr. Yamaki," she said,"Orion just called in: Sora Takenouchi is here."

                "Good," Yamaki said, placing his cigarette lighter in his pocket,"I'm on my way." He made it to the door, when Taily called him back.

                "What is it?"

                "Um...Takenouchi has just escaped," she said, meekly.

                "What?" Yamaki shouted.

                "Her cell is empty," Taily said," It appears that she escaped through an air vent."

                "Alert security!" Yamaki shouted,"Now!"

                Sora dove behind a stack of wooden boxes in a small room as a group of people wearing black jumpsuits charged down the hall. "I think they know we are leaving."

                "Yeah," Biyomon said, as she cautiously followed Sora down the hall. They passed by dozen of doors, trying to find a away out, when they passed by a door that was slightly open. Sora did not pay it any attention until she heard a voice say something that caused her to stop.

                "What are you doing?" Biyomon asked.

                "I heard something familiar," she said, cautiously looking through the crack of the door. Inside, Orion was standing in front of a screen with a strange image on it. She gasped slightly, at the image on the video screen."Th-that's...  I know who he is! Orion is really..." Sora steped forward slightly and accidentally moved the door, causing it to creak slightly. "Oh crud!"

                Orion spun around. "Takenouchi!" he cried,"How much did you hear?"

                "Everything!" Sora cried, pointing her finger at him,"I know who you really are!"

                "But you won't for long!" Orion said, raising his palm and firing a blast of yellow light into Sora's face, blanketing her in darkness.

                Dr. Wong and Dr. Kafka walked into the conference room on the Digidestined File Island Base. The main Digidestined team was seated around the table, and watched as Dr. Wong and Dr. Kafka sat down.

                "Welcome," Matt said,"Have you been able to test Alice?"

                "Yes," Dr. Kafka said,"She certainly has bi-polar disease, I was able to confirm during our conversation. It is my opinion, however, that she may have multiple personality syndrome."

                "Why do you say that?" Yolei asked.

                "While she was talking, she seemed to quickly switch...voice pitch and body language, but I wasn't able to talk to any of the other personalities. It is my opinion, that the other personalities might surface soon, due to the amount of stress she has been under lately."

                She glanced at TK,"Be careful, the different personalities of people suffering from multiple personality syndrome, can be very different. One of her different personalities could be very violent."

                "We will,"TK said, I'll be sure of it."

                "What about your blood sample?" Matt asked.

                Dr. Wong sighed. "I compared the blood sample from Alice, with the bloods samples of Mimi Tachikawa, her mother, and her younger brother. Without a doubt, she is a Wiant. Also, I've noticed something...odd, about Alice's DNA. She appears to have a mutant Wiant power-shapeshifting."

                "Shapeshifting?" Yolei asked,"Really?"

                "Yes," Dr. Kafka nodded,"That was something else I noticed when I was talking to Alice, she seemed to be...'changing'...during our talk. Like her hair slightly grew longer, or her eyes changed color."

                "That's kind of cool," Joe said.

                Dr. Wong sighed,"It's not 'cool', it's very dangerous, in fact, I'm afraid that she might have been experimented on by Shibumi."

                "Who?" Matt asked.

                "One of the Monster Makers," Dr. Wong sighed,"After we were forced from the Digital World by Geni's now destroyed vaccine program, we tried to find a way back in, but Mizuno, whose Monster Maker name was Shibumi, the Monster Makers of Power and Bateries went insane. He started unholy experiments, and creating evil devices. He wanted to take over the Earth, and he somehow convinced Daisy, the Monster Maker of Passwords and Codes, to join him. The night before he was about to complete his plan, the police caught him and he was killed. Daisy disappeared. But, if Alice was one of the children experimented on by him, then she could have a hidden power, that might destroy us all."

                Matt lightly rubbed his cheek. "Interesting..."

                Sam walked into the control room of the Hypnos building. "Good evening," he said, grumpy, then he noticed that Yamaki, Riley, and Taily all had sour expression on their faces. "What did I miss?" he asked.

                "We had Sora Takenouchi, but then she escaped," Yamaki grumbled, mentioning to the dome shaped ceiling that showed an image of Sora and Biyomon running down the hall and out the front door.

                "What were you doing with her?" Sam asked, confused.

                "All I wanted to do was use her to contact Kamiya and Ishida."

                Sam turned his head and crossed his arms. "_I_ could have helped you. You don't have to solve everything with violence, you know."

                "You're one to talk."

                All eyes turned and saw a figure standing in the doorway. "The Digimon Emperess?"

                "I'm alerting security," Taily shouted.

                "Wait!" the Emperess said,"I come in peace."

                "What?" Sam and Yamaki asked.

                The Emperess bowed at Yamaki,"I apologize for this morning's incident. My...previous employer, was an idiot, and thought he could cheat me. I thought, what greater revenge, then succeeding to his enemy's side."

                "I get it, you think that if you tell us everything, we'll just let you go free?" Yamaki shouted.

                "No," the Emperess said, as security ran into the room,"I wish to join you."

                "We'll discuss this later!" Yamaki said, as the Emperess was escorted out of the room. She glanced at Sam for a second, then was gone.

                Across the city, at the waterfront warehouse that the Digimon Emperess broke into earlier that day, behind the wall that was destroyed by the laser, a strange chamber slowly slid out of the wall and into the open. The chamber started to shake slightly, then the front burst open, and a figure slammed to the floor in a mess of green liquid-a 12-year-old girl with long curly brown hair.

                She coughed for a few times, then looked around. "Wh-what happened?" she asked, getting onto her knees,"What happened to this place? Wh...where am I? Daisuke! I've got to get home!"

                She jumped up, then noticed she was completely naked. She glanced around the darkened warehouse, then, through one of the large windows, she spied a clothing warehouse across the street. She cautiously opened the front door and looked outside. She didn't see anyone, so she took a deep breath, then ran across the dock and into the shadows cast by the clothing warehouse. She peeked through one of the broken windows, and saw a dozen cardboard boxes, some opened, and some still shut. Glancing around, she saw that the place was a mess. "This place has probably been closed for years. I wonder why they didn't get rid of all these clothes?"

                She shrugged, then managed to open the entire window. She slide in, her bare body never touching any glass, and landing on a pile of clothes. She quickly started searching through the boxes before compiling an outfit: a short shirt that ended above her stomach, a skirt, vest, socks and a cap. After pulling on a pair of shoes, she climbed back through the window and started running up the dock to the street. "_Daisuke,"_ she thought,"_I've got to get home!"_

                Little did she know, but the girl was being watched through a large glass ball, much like a crystal ball, by a brown haired man with large white wings emerging from his back. "What is your opinion of these latest events?"

                The man spun around and sighed as a giant dragon came into focus. "It is very strange," he said,"I did not foresee this, it should not be happening this way!"

                "Yet, it is," the dragon said.

                The winged man glanced over to a black crystal that was resting on a stone platform,"I try to prepare for the battle with Apocalymon, yet, if nothing is as I have seen it, then nothing I did will work!"

                He glanced back towards the crystal ball,"Perhpase it is time for me to reveal myself to them."

                _Next: Andromon escapes from the Dark Ocean, and gives the Digidestined and Digital Warriors a new task, search for the new High Priest. Meanwhile, Sora begins to experience a strange situation, as she, Tai, Mina, and Cody discover shocking revelations about their parents. As Riley and Taily close in on Agnimon, the mysterious girl continues her search for Davis. Who is she? What does she want? Find out next, Mystic Digimon War: Chapter 19: Search for the High Priest._

**                                BEFORE YOU THINK OF WRITING A REVIEW COMPLAINING ABOUT HOW LONG IT IS TAKING ME, I SUGGEST YOU READ MY BIO-PAGE. THERE IS A FINAL WARNING POSTED THERE.**


	24. Ch19: Search for the High Priest

A young woman with curly blond hair held a microphone close to her mouth as she spoke,"_Zis is Catherine DeGual reporting live. For zose of you juzt joing us, ze mysterious Agnimon rescued a young woman from an attacker, while two government agents from Hypnos, were hot on his tail. Meanwhile, ze Hypnos leader, Yamaki, was almost assassinated by ze Digimon Empress, who was hired and equipped by Sam Ichijoji, whole stole ze technology from his former mentor, the rouge Monster Maker, Mizuno, called Shibumi, who went insane and was going to destroy ze world before he was killed._

_                Tai was having 'girl trouble', as he started to develop feelings for Anna, while Sora wanted a relationship with Tai, but he did not. She was later captured by ze Digital hunter Orion, who attacked her wiz a strange ray before she escaped._

_                Ze Digidestined had zeir hands full, as zey discovered zat Mimi was alive, but was somehow under ze Dark Digidestined's control. _

_                Takato, feeling unsure about his self worth, followed ze Digimon Empress to Shibumi's hidden lab, where she stole a strange dark spiral.  She also told Takato zat she knew him, and he was ze reason she became ze Digimon Empress. _

_                Andromon went to Geni for information, when he announced zat he was now part of Neo-Digiworld and was intent on destroying humanity. He brought Andromon to ze Dark Ocean, where Geni was preparing an army for Apocalymon._

_                Back at Shibumi's lab, a mysterious girl emerged from a crygenic chamber, calling for Davis. As zis occurred, a mysterious winged man and a large dragon watched via a 'crystal ball', and when zis couple reveal zemselves, Tai and Matt's worlds will never be ze same again!_

                The sun shone brightly on the city below, reflecting off of its ivory gates, its streets of marble, and its towers of pure gold. It's citizens were magical beings, able to grow large white wings from their backs. They lived with the secrets of the land open to them, it was a paradise, all existing a full four millennia ago. 

                One of the winged inhabitants of the city slowed his flapping wings as he approached a balcony on one of the towers. He landed perfectly on his feet, as he folded his wings behind his back. 

                A perfect landing Master Darius."

                The man looked to the right and saw a younger man walk to great him. "Amadaus," Darius said, placing a pair of tiny glasses on the ridge of his nose,"How is our project?"

                "Well, sir," Amadaus said, leading him down the hall into a large, round room, filled with winged people working in what looked like a dozen blacksmith anvils, only with strange devices attached to them,"We've managed to combine the metals."

                "What?" Darius asked, his eyes lighting up.

                "Come," Amadaus said, guiding him over to one of the anveils, where a large black crystal was lying across it, glowing with dark light.

                "Excellent!" Darius shouted,"My design worked perfectly!"

                Amadaus bowed,"Perfectly, Master Darius."

                "You have been very helpful," Darius said,"For an Otherworlder."

                His companion smiled. "Those of us that are from the other world have unique power of our own."

                "Yes, my friend," Darius said, patting his back,"And once we create more...artifacts, I promise, we'll grant some to the humans of Terra."

                Amadaus nodded. _"Yes,"_ he thought,_"but I only care about one artifact, the one _I_ will use to create the most powerful monster, and this world will belong to me!"_

                Chapter 19: Search for the High Priest

                Andromon felt consciousness dawn to him as his eyes automatically opened to the same black sky as before. "I must have fallen asleep," he muttered to himself, glancing to the glowing circles that were keeping his arms and legs bound to the side of the mountain,"I'm no better off than I was before."

                He sighed, then started pulling on his bonds,"I've got to get out of here." He suddenly heard a loud clanging noise from below. He turned his gaze downward to the base of the mountain where it met the dark sand of the beach. On the shore of the black ocean, an army of fish creatures were working along side the water, using its dark powers to temper harpoons, feed to baby digimon, and create weapons of evil destruction.

                "What are they doing?"

                "They are preparing an army," Geni said, walking onto the cliff ledge,"We have orders to attack Earth."

                Andromon's eyes opened wide. "When?" he demanded.

                "As soon as we are told," Geni said, narrowing his eyes.

                Andromon turned his gaze back towards the dark shore below. He gasped slightly as a massive squid-like creature with a human man on his shoulder emerge from a cave on the water's surface. "What is that?"

                "The Commander of the Dark Ocean," Geni explained, watching with Andromon as the creature and human oversaw the preparation of the army," Charon, and his partner, Dragomon."

                "Another human?" Andromon asked,"For someone who wants to destroy humanity, you sure alley yourself with many of them, traitor."

                Geni smirked are in no position to talk, human-lover!"

                Andromon frowned at him. "Geni, my friend, please, you must come back to us."

                Geni crossed his arms. "I have chosen my side."

                Andromon sighed again. "Then so be it." He closed his eyes and started groaning slightly, causing the bonds on his wrists and ankles to glow.

                "Wh-what are you doing?" Geni shouted, jumping back.

                "I am generating a emp around my wrists and ankles."

                "An Electro-Magnetic Pulse?" Geni shouted,"But...that would..."

                "Destroy these bonds!" Andromon shouted, ripping his hands and feet free. Geni reached for his sword, but, the surprise at Andromon's escape gave the cyborg digimon enough of a head start to tackle Geni to the ground. He then dove over the cliff and into the water. He started swirling to where his sensors indicated an anomaly in the energy feild-a gate. He never looked back, even when the Dark Ocean's army began to follow.

                Riley glanced nervously at her watch, then back up at the run-down apartment building across the street."How long has this been going on?" she asked, looking down the line of police and military forces staring at the building as well.

                "About three hours," Orion said, moving beside her,"Who would have thought that an internet terrorist would be in a run down apartment building."

                "I know," Riley nodded, sipping her coffee,"It seems a little...ironic, huh?"

                A man wearing a white uniform and jacket ran over to them,"Commanders," he saluted,"We are in position."

                "Alright," Riley said, throwing her Styrofoam cup down. She grabbed a metallic gun from her holster and positioned it so it was pointing into the air,"Alright...Move!" 

                Riley and Orion moved in first, followed by the rest of the strike force. They charged through the run down halls and up the rotted stairs, hoping that the element of surprise would be enough against an internet criminal that could destroy their electrical equipment with a thought.

                When they reached the apartment door, Riley nodded to Orion, who, in turn, nodded to the strike force. Riley raised her foot, then kicked it open, jumping inside with her gun pointed forward. Orion was close behind with his sword out. Inside, was a simple room, with a bed, television, and desk with a large computer system and someone standing in front of it, a very young person.

                "Well I'll be," Orion said, holding his sword down,"The infamous Inter-terrorist Junepi is just some snot nose kid."

                "An overweight one at that," Riley added, relaxing a bit.

                The kid growled,"I'm more than just a kid!" he shouted, opening the palms of his hands. Orion suddenly fell over, yelling in pain.

                "Orion!" Riley cried.

                "My...my armor..." he hissed,"It's...I can't breath...."

                "Interesting," Junepi muttered,"That armor is also a life-support system. Who are you?"

                "He is entitled to his privacy!" Riley shouted, firing a blast from her gun. Junepi fell to the ground, clutching his wound.

                "Wh..what did you do to me?"

                "EMP pulse gun," she explained, as one of the members of the strike force walked over and clamped two round connected cylinders over Junepi's wrists,"highly effective against Digital beings. Junepi, you are under arrest."

                Sora slowly opened her eyes,"Oh, man," she said, sitting up and rubbing the back of her head,"What happened to me?"

                "I don't know," Biyomon said, stretching beside her,"I suppose you can't tell me why we spent the night in a dumpster, either."

                "Oh man," she said again as she sat up,"W-what time is it? Mom's probably worried sick!"

                She started running towards her apartment building, when Biyomon called to her,"Hey, where did you get that ring?"

                "What ring?" Sora asked, glanced over her shoulder. She looked at her hands, then saw a metallic substance on her finger. She tried to remove it, but it was stuck fast. "It's not a ring, but I can't get it off. Maybe Mom has something at the apartment to get it off. Come on."

                Sam Ichijoji jumped slightly as he approached the bordered up warehouse. "I always did hate this place," he muttered, glancing to the water in the harbor, the waves bobbing up and down,"That poluted water always gave me the creeps."

                He shivered slightly, then walked to the large double doors of the warehouse. He strained for a second to remember the code, he had not been here in over 5 years, then pushed in the number sequence,: 4-9-7-13-15-14.

                Remembering the extensive security lasers, he held his breath for a second, then the doors poped open. He let out the breath, then walked inside the building. He glanced up at the broken skylight, then at a large open chamber and shattered wooden crate. 

                "The Digimon Empress was here, alright," he sighed. He glanced over at the opened chamber, and felt his spin turn to ice. "What did she unleash?"

                He examined the chamber for a second, then ran over to the left wall and a group of bricks that seemed newer than the rest. "This is Sam Ichijoji, Main computer activate, code:15-19-1-13-1."

                The newer section of bricks slid apart, and a large metal computer terminal slid out. The screen flashed to life. "WELCOME, SAM ICHIJOJI."

                Sam started typing on the keyboard, "STATUS REPORT."

                "BREAK IN THROUGH TOP SKYLIGHT. 

                STOLEN DARK SPIRAL

                EXPERIMENT #411925-D ESCAPED."

                "What?" Sam asked,"What did Mizuno create here? He typed in the keyboard,"INFO: EXPERIMENT #411925-D."

                The CPU hummed for a second, then the screen pulled up an extensive file. Sam's eyes opened wide as he read it. "DNA splicing?" he shouted,"containment cell for seven years? Extremely dangerous?" He started typing again,"HOW DO WE CAPTURE EXPERIMENT #411925-D?"

                "LIKE THIS."

                A beam of energy shot into Sam from a laser gun that dropped from the ceiling. He stumbled backwards, then screamed, the words TRAITOR, REVENGE, MIZUNO on the screen.

                The girl slowly opened her eyes, stretching her arms as she glanced around the alley she spent the night in. "_Daisuke,"_ she thought,"_Why can't I find you?"_

She walked to the edge of the alley and stared at the morning sun. "I tried at our grandparents house, but it was destroyed by an earthquake or tornado or something. I know you survived, but, where are you? I have to find you."

                She made sure she was presentable, then started to walk down the sidewalk. She shoved her hands deep into her pockets, and held her head low. She didn't know why, but she was certain she was being followed. 

                She suddenly became aware that the people were shouting and running past her. She turned around and saw a large, black serpent with wings flying towards her. She twirled back around and started running as fast as she could. She knew that the creature was after her.

                The girl glanced over her shoulders and saw that there was a human riding on the dragon creature. _"Who is that?"_ she thought. Unfortunately, since she was looking behind her and not in front, she ran into a garbage can, flipping over.He heart started beating ever faster."N-no!"

                The human on the flying creature moved close enough that the girl was able to see him clearly. He was wearing a blue and black outfit with large yellow goggles. "Experiment #4191925-D," he called to her,"Return with me now, or be destroyed!"

                "I-I'm not going anywhere with you!" she called, flinching back.

                "You must be destroyed!" he shouted, forming a black whip in his hand.

                Takato sighed deeply as he stared at the rising sun, from the roof of the apartment building. "I just feel so crappy!"

                His digimon partner glanced up at him. "Huh?"

                "Kasumi was killed, so it fell to me to lead the Digital Warrior Tamers, but I failed miserably."

                "No, you didn't," Guilmon protested,"You're a good leader."

                "I'm not," Takato sighed again,"I could never fill Kasumi's place. We've been in a downward spiral since I took over. I couldn't ever stop that Digimon Empress."

                "You're not a failure," Guilmon said, sitting up,"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't even be in this time!"

                Takato sighed,"I'm not ever sure what to do about Uncle Tai."

                "Why don't you tell him about Lady Sora?"

                "Because, if I do, it might alter the future, for the worse. Forcing the two of them together might backfire and separate them forever. The only reason I told my parents and the other was because I needed them to trust me, and they could get Uncle Tai to trust us. The less people that know about us, the better."

                "um, Takato," Guilmon mentioned to the sky,"There's something you should see..."

                Takato looked up and saw a figure riding a dragon flying across their view. "The Digimon Empress!" he grinned,"Let's go!"

                Guillmon digivolved to Wargrowlmon, then shot after the flying dragon,"She's not getting away this time!"

                Takato grabbed tightly as his digimon maneuvered through buildings and tight alleys until they caught up with the figure on the winged serpent, who was now hovering over a young girl lying on a pile of garbage.

                Takato jumped off of Wargrowlmon and onto the serpent. "Alright, Digimon Empress, now you're..." The figure turned around. Takato gasped,"You're not the Digimon Empress.."

                "No, I'm not. You can call me the Digimon Kaiser!"

                "K-Kasier?" Takato repeated, as his new enemy leapt forward and slammed his fist into Takato as he fell off of the serpent and into Wargrowlmon's hands.

                "Are you okay?" his digimon asked.

                "Yeah," Takato said, standing up.

                The Kaiser looked over his shoulders and saw that the girl was gone. "My prey is gone," he turned around,"Maybe I'll take my frustrations out on you!"

                He formed a whip in his hands, then flicked it forward, read to rip across Takato's chest, but, a ball of fire appeared, deflecting it. "Who threw that?" the Kaiser demanded.

                "I did."

                Everyone turned their attention to a figure standing on the roof of a nearby building. "Who are you?" the Kaiser demanded.

                "I have no name," the figure said,"but, I have been called Agnimon."

                "Agnimon?" Takato asked,"The on that saved that girl from the raper?"

                "I help where I can," he said.

                "Where does you allegiance lie?" the Kasier asked.

                "I have none," Agnimon said, floating to Takato's side,"but, I am on the side of anyone who fights one who attacks defenseless little girls."

                "Trust me," the Kaiser said,"She is not defenseless." He stared at Takato, Wargrowlmon and Agnimon,"Perhapse it would be best if we continue this later." His Aridramon flew away.

                "We can't let him escape!" Takato shouted,

                "I agree," Agnimon nodded,"Lead the way."

                Kari slowly walked into the living room, surprised to see Tai standing in front of the mirror, modeling a black, three piece suit. "Morning, Tai," she said.

                "Kari?" he called,"I'm glad you're awake. Tell me, how do I look?"

                "Uh, fine," she said,"What's the occasion?"

                "My date tonight with Anna."

                "Oh," Kari said, a little nervous,"Tai, listen, I-ah, I want to talk to you about her."

                Tai's smile faded. "What? You don't like her? You're the one that brought her to me."

                "It's not that I don't like her-I do," Kari said, shifting uncomfortably,"It's just..maybe she's not right for you.."

                "What?"

                Kari took a deep breath,"I think you should patch things up with Sora."

                "Sora?" Tai gapsed,"Sora?"

                "Y-yes."

                "Remember what she did to us?"

                "She did what she felt was right, just like us."

                "Well, maybe I was hard on her, but, it doesn't matter."

                "Why?"

                "Because,"Tai said, starting to pull off his tie,"Takato told me that I'm going to have a daughter soon. Anna's got to be the mother."

                "Anna?" Kari blurted out,"What about..."

                She stopped, remembering the promise she made.

                _Takato bowed slightly, "Please, Mom, Dad, and you others, you can't tell anyone else about the future. I've taken a great risk telling you. You can't tell anyone, and that means Uncle Tai about Lady Sora and Kasumi."_

                What about what?" Tai asked.

                "N-nothing," Kari sighed,"But you've got to talk to Sora."

                "Where is this all coming from?" Tai asked, raising his voice.

                "I just think it's better for you to be with Sora," Kari shouted,"Just because you think Anna is pregnant..."

                "What?" Tai asked,"What are you going to say? You're the most caring person I know!"

                "Yes," she said,"but if I was pregnant..." She suddenly stopped, her body starting to shake as a cold feeling washed down her spine,"I..I..I.."

                "Kari??" Tai asked, moving to place his hand on her shoulder, when she turned around and ran into her room.

                Once her door was shut, she fell onto her bed, and started sobbing. All her problems crashed onto her shoulders. "I..I'm pregnant," she cried, into her pillow so Tai wouldn't hear,"I..I can't deal with this. What am I going to do?" She buried her face deep into her pillow and sobbed loudly.

                She didn't know for how long she cried, but she soon heard a knock on the door,"Lady Kari?"

                _"Kazu,"_ she thought," What is it?"

                "Andromon wants to meet us in Restoration Hall. I have no idea where Takato is, but everyone else is ready."

                Kari stood up. She dried her tears and took a few deep breaths, getting herself under control. "Okay," she opened the door,"Let's go."

                "How about this one?" June asked.

                Alice crossed her arms and scoffed at the red miniskirt and white tank top. "I don't enjoy bright colors."

                "Why not?" she asked, placing the outfit in front of her and looking in the mirirors,"It looks good."

                "Bright colors draw too much attention," Alice said, moving towards the black colored clothes at the end of the wrack.

                "Well, if you don't want it, I guess I'll get it," June said, checking the amount of money in her purse,"I've get enough left for a pair of shoes, I wonder if any match..."

                Alice ignored June as she fished through a selection of shoes. The blond haired girl pulled a gray skirt from the rack, after examining it for a second, she walked over to one of the full length mirrors. She placed the skirt in front of her shorts, then looked at her reflection. Suddenly, her reflection changed to that of a boy about eight or nine, wearing a small suit.

                _Suddenly, the world around Alice changed. Instead of a girl's clothing store, she was now in a living room in a house. She glanced up and saw a ten-year-old girl with long brown hair, wearing a white dress. "Come on," she said,grabbing Alice's hand,"Mom and Dad are waiting."_

_                Alice followed the other girl to the front door, where a man and woman were waiting. The man smiled,"My wife, my daughter, and my son. I could never be more happy than I am at this moment."_

The world suddenly returned back to the clothing store, and Alice found herself inches from the mirror. "Alice?" June asked, running over,"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

                "I..I don't know," Alice said, holding her head,"I.."

                The two girls heard a beeping noise, then June dug into her purse and pulled out her D-terminal. "What does it say?" Alice asked.

                "We've got to meet Lord Ishida at these coordinates."

                "Why?" Alice asked, following June out of the store.

                "I don't know, but if Lord Ishida himself is going, then it can't be good."

                Yamaki sighed as he stared up at the dome shaped ceiling of the Hypnos command deck. He glanced to the right when he heard the mechanical door slide open. "Orion, we've got a major problem."

                "What is my mission?" the digital hunter bowed.

                Yamaki turned his gaze back to the ceiling. "Ms. Taily, punch it up on screen.":

                "Yes sir," Taily said, from her elevated chair. The normal blue dome of the room changed to an image of Takato and Agnimon flying over the city. 

                "That is the mysterious Agnimon," Yamaki explained,"I want him apprehend, so that we can figure out if he is a human, digimon, or a hybrid of both."

                Orion knelt down, "As you wish, my commander." 

                He turned to leave, when Yamaki called out to him. "One more thing, the Digimon Empress will be accompanying you."

                "What? Why, sir?"

                "Taily!" Yamaki called. The blond technician pressed a few more buttons, and the dome ceiling changed again, this time to an image of the Digimon Kaiser.

                "That is why," Yamaki said,"Agnimon and that other digidestined boy are following him, I want _all_ them brought here so we can learn about them. Meet the Empress in the launching deck."

                "Yes sir," Orion bowed, gritting his teeth behind his mask. _"Now that I've got a partner along, I've got to deliver them here. Darn it!"_

                Alice and June soon found themselves on the shoreline of a strange pink lake. That wasn't the most striking thing about this lake, though, the fact that it was parted in the center, with a brown staircase descending to the bottom.

                Alice and June gasped, then stared at each other. "You weren't kidding when you told me the Digital World was strange!" Alice gasped.

                "I've never seen anyplace like _this!"_ June exclaimed, turning back towards the lake.

                "Ah, you're here."

                The two girls turned around and saw Matt leading the Digidestined team from a path in the forest to the shoreline. "I was afraid you didn't get my message," Lord Ishida said, stopping in front of the two girls,"Aung Sun was busy, and I wasn't sure if she sent it yet."

                "Yeah, we got it. Now, what is _that_ about?" June asked, mentioning to the lake.

                "That is where we need to go," Matt said, starting to descend the staircase. The other Digidestined looked at each other, then followed him.

                June and Alice continued to be amazed as the water of the lake was actually _standing_ straight up against the staircase. They were starting to wonder how the water was even able to support fish, when they approached a house at the bottom, with a large flower creature standing in front of the doors,"Digidestined," it said in a female voice, bowing slightly,"Welcome to Restoration Hall."

                "Thank you Lt. Blossumon," Matt said, walking inside as the flower digimon held the door open for them.

                They followed Blossumon through the hallway to the living room, where they were greeted by a surprise, The Digital Warriors seated around the room. 

                Tai jumped up and both he and Matt pointed at each other. "What are they doing here?!" they both shouted.

                "There will be no fighting here!" Andromon boomed,"As long as you two are-ridicusouly, I might add-at war with one another, this place will be a neutral zone! If you wish to fight here, then you can no longer count the Restoration as allies."

                Matt and Tai hesitated for a few seconds, then sat down. "Fine!" they both said.

                "...where ze two so-called, 'Lords of ze digidestined,' Taichi Kamiya and Yamato Ishida were order to zit by Andromon, a high-ranking official in ze Digital Restoration."

                "_You're_ here too?" Tai asked, with a disgusted tone.

                Catherine crossed her arms as Floramon pointed her camera in Tai's face,"I am ze reporter for ze Digital World, I was called here by Andromon."

                Tai sighed, then glanced at Floramon's camera,"Are we live?"

                "No," Catherine said, sadly,"Right now zey're showing zome zort of zitcom, or zomething."

                "Can I have everyone's attention please?" Andromon called, standing in front of the room,"I would like to get started please." He waited until everyone was seated before he began. "Yesterday, at approximately 1600 hours, I approached Geni, in this very house, to ask for his advice on what was happening. He responded by exclaiming his desire to destroy humanity, and that he had joined Neo-Digiworld. He attacked me and brought me to a sub-plain of the Digital World, called the Dark Ocean. There, Geni started to build an army to conquer Earth before I escaped."

                The combined digidestined forces gasped. "G-Geni betrayed us?" Izzy asked, shocked.

                Andromon nodded. "Yes, unfortunately."

                "What happens now?" Matt asked.

                "The Digital Restoration, the force that battles against evil, is lead by a High Priest of the Digital World. Geni was the former High Priest, but since his betrayal, he has not been able to use the Staff, thus a new High Priest must be found. You must do this."

                "Us?" Tai asked.

                "Yes," Andromon said,"I have discussed this with Blossumon, and we both agree, the new High Priest should be a human."

                "Why?" Kari asked.

                "The time of the partnerless digimon is over," Andromon sighed,"Who will you look to when we're gone? It is time that humanity takes a more leadership role in the Digital World."

                "Alright," Matt said,"What do we have to do?"

                Geni bowed slightly as the communicator screen came to life,"Master Lucifer," he said.

                "What is it?"

                "M'lord," Geni said,"Andromon has now, no doubt, started a search for the new High Priest to lead the Restoration. If we can find the Priest before, and turn him to the side of Neo-Digiworld, then the Restoration would be under your control."

                Lucifer smiled,"Excellent, tell me more."

                "A High Priest?" Dr. Wong asked, leaning back in his seat,"Yes, I do recall a 'Geni'."

                Matt paced Dr. Wong's office,"Geni just betrayed us, that's why we need to find a new High Priest.":

                "How?"

                Matt sighed,"Some sort of psychic tracking device...Yolei's working on it."

                Dr. Wong started to rub his chin,"Interesting."

                "So, Kamiya and I are trying to find the Priest before each other, but we need to find him, or we won't have the support of the Restoration..

                Dr. Wong nodded slightly,"Speaking of which, do you have the list of Digital Warriors that I asked for?"

                Matt reached inside his pocket and pulled out a folded paper. Dr. Wong smiled slightly,"I like you letterhead."

                "Yeah," Matt grinned,"Aun Sung thought it up."

                Dr. wong studied the list. "Kamiya, Taichi, Kamiya, Hikari, Michael, Oikawa, Noriko, Izumi, Koushiro, Master of Courage, Ichijoji, Ken, Aishuwayra, Mina, Vassill, Anna-wait, Aishuwayra?"

                "What?" Matt asked, raising his eyebrow,"One of the Monster Makers, Curly, was named Rai Aishuwayra. Mina, she is that Indian girl, right?"

                Matt nodded.

                "I bet she's Curly's daughter. Maybe she has..."

                "What?"

                "Curly's notebook," Dr. Wong said,"I need to talk to her."

                "Hello, Yolei," Mrs. Himi said, opening the door,"How are you tonight?"

                "I'm okay," she said, removing her jacket.

                "I'm sorry about calling you last minute like that," Mrs. Himi," said, closing the door.

                "That's okay," Yolei smiled slightly,"I was totally broke."

                "Always a good motivator," Mrs. Himi said, "Well, Tommy's in the living room."

                Yolei nodded and followed her to where a small brown haired boy was seated with a group of action figures on the rug in front of the television. "Tommy, Yolei's here, so I'm leaving to meet your father, okay?"

                "Okay, bye mom," the boy said.

                "You behave for Yolei, understand? Yolei, the number for the restaurant is by the phone, help yourself to anything in the 'fridge. I'll see you later."

                "Bye," Yolei called, waving as she left. She turned to where Tommy was sitting,"So, how are you tonight?"

                Tommy shrugged,"Okay, I guess."

                Yolei laughed slightly, then sat down next to him,"So, what are you doing there?"

                "Just buildin' models," he shrugged.

                "Of what?" Yolei pressed.

                "A d'gimon makin' machine."

                Yolei's smile faded. "What?"

                Tommy pointed to a plastic cup with an action figure of some sort inside. There was a string attached from the top to another plastic cup with an action figure shaped like a fire volcano. "See, the human becomes a digimon."

                "O-oh," Yolei said, trying to hide her expression. "_What is with this kid?"_ she thought,"_I'd better keep an eye on him."_

                Sora quickly opened the door to her apartment. "Mom...?" she called out,"Are you home?"

                After a few minutes, Biyomon turned to her partner,"I don't think she's home."

                Sora frowned, then walked into her room. "I was hoping she was here," she said, slightly, lying down on her bed,"My head is killing me."

                Biyomon waddled in and was about to ask her something, but found that Sora was asleep. The pink bird smiled slightly, then walked into the kitchen.

                "I wonder what happened last night," Biyomon asked, grabbing some fish from the refridgerator,"I remember escaping from our cell in that weird building, then passing by that room, where Sora shouted something about knowing who Orion really was, then he fired some sort of ray at us, next thing we know, we're inside of an alley. What happened to...?" She suddenly heard Sora shout out. Biyomon was at her partner's side in a second.

                "Sora?"

                Sora turned and looked at Biyomon with such fear in her eyes, that Biyomon's spine turned to ice. "Wh-what is it?"

                Sora held up her right arm. Biyomon gasped at what she saw, Sora's entire arm now looked more like a robotic arm, a metal machine cast in human form. "What's happening to me?"

                Tai suddenly shot his eyes open as he heard a loud sobbing. He rubbed his eyes slightly, and then saw his mother standing over him. "M-mom? Mom, what's wrong?"

                "Oh, Tai," she cried, hugging him, tears pouring from her eyes," I...I had a dream last night that-that you died again, and...and then I came home and..and,.."

                "It's okay," Tai said, hugging her,"I'm not going anywhere."

                Mrs. Kamiya sniffled, then wiped her eyes, "I..I just lost it, I'm sorry."

                "It's okay," Tai said, stretching his arms.

                "Oh, Tai," Mrs. Kamiya said, now in control of her self,"I wanted to talk to you about something."

                "Yeah?" he asked, following her into her room.

                "Before you're father died, he made me promise not to show a section of his journal."

                "Dad, kept a journal?" he asked, shocked.

                "Yes," Mrs. Kamiya said, grabbing a small book from her drawer," before he died, he told me that since, at that time, you were gone, he wanted me to wait until Kari was eighteen before I gave it to her, but, since you are alive..and eighteen..."

                Tai nodded,"Yeah, I get it." he took the book from his mother's hands and sat down on her bed, opening the front page. His eyes shot open,"W-what?"

                Mina looked up from her small desk when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in," she called.

                A younger girl opened the door and peered inside,"Yes Rumi?"

                "There is a call for you, Lady Mina," she said,"I believe it is from Japan."

                "Okay," Mina said, reaching for her desk phone, as her servant bowed and exited,"Hello?"

                "Is this Mina Aishuwayra?" It was a man's voice.

                "Yes, who is this?" she asked, leaning back in her seat.

                "Miss Aishuwayra, I don't know if you remember me, but, you and the rest of the Digital Warriors rescued my family and I from the Dark Master's ship..."

                "Dr...Wong, is it?"

                "Yes, that's right."

                "Well, Dr. Wong, what can I do for you?"

                "Well, I was wondering, was your mother's name Rai?"

                "Yes," Mina said, then heard Dr. Wong gaps,"W-why do you ask?"

                "Let me be straight forward, I knew your mother, very well, I was even there when you were born.."

                "W-what?"

                "Mina, your mother was the Monster Maker Curly."

                Mina was silent for a long time.

                "Mina?" Dr. Wong asked.

                "I'm sorry, Dr. Wong, it is just a bit shocking. I had no idea..."

                "I wouldn't have told you this abruptly, except, time is running out. Neo-Digiworld is gaining more ground in the Digital World, The High Lord Apocalymon is recuperating, returning to the strength level he had when he destroyed the Digital Gods. And when he reached that power level, all of Earth may be destroyed.

                "How can I be of assistance?"

                "The Monster Makers were the brains behind the Omega Project, a series of experiments to create the ultimate digital being. We succeeded in creating the 'program' for its creation and activation, but, do to the extreme power it possessed, we decided to split the sections that we worked on amongst ourselves. Your mother Monster Maker of Networks, her notebook should contain the procedures for linking the rest of our programs together."

                "I...I do not know," Mina hesitated,"this sounds like playing God...I...I don't think I shall be any part of this."

                "It is a matter of life and death, Mina, you have to help us."

                "I am sorry, Dr. Wong, I truly am, but, this goes against my beliefs. I am sorry," she placed the phone back on the receiver.

                "Mrs. Takenouchi," Biyomon sighed with relief as the florist walked in the door.

                "What's the matter?" she asked, noticing the tone in the digimon's voice.

                "It's Sora," Biyomon said, walking towards the door to Sora's room.

                "What's wrong with her?" she asked, literally dropping everything onto the ground.

                Biyomon hesitated a second, then opened the door. Mrs. Takenouchi looked inside, then gasped. Sora was lying on her bed, moaning and twisting in pain. Her right arm, legs, and upper portion of her chest were now covered in some sort of metallic substance. "What is that?" her mother shouted.

                "I don't know," Biyomon sighed,"But, whatever it is, its spreading."

                Mrs. Takenouchi turned to her,"What?"

                "That metal thing started as a small circle on her finger," the digimon said, nervously.

                Sora's mother hesitated for a second, then slowly leaned over her daughter. "Sora?" 

                Her daughter opened her eyes,"M-Mom?" she said.

                "Sora," Mrs. Takenouchi said, placing her hand on Sora's shoulder,"I'm here."

                Sora suddenly shot up, throwing her mother onto the floor. She was stammering for an explanation, when her daughter raised the palm on her now metal hand. Mrs. Takenouchi suddenly felt very weird, very tired. She gasped in horror as she watched yellow steam float from her body and into Sora's metal palm.

                Biyomon could only stare in horror as Mrs. Takenouchi fell to the ground. Sora's body glowed for a second, then she ran to her window. "More energy," she jumped out the window,"I need more more..."

                "Sora!" Biyomon shouted, but her human partner was gone.

                "Be careful," Tentomon said, buzzing over a large bundle of wires lying on the floor.

                Davis grumbled to himself as he climbed over the debris."I thought this place was supposed to be up and running."

                "Yeah, well," Tentomon said,"When you don't exactly have the skilled help, it takes some time to assemble a military base."

                As Tentomon lead the Digital Warriors through a veritable junkyard of wires and computer parts spread out across the floor, Kari nervously glanced at Davis, who was right behind her. Ever since Takato arrived from the future to deliver the message that he was the child of these two Digital Warriors, the child that is beginning to develop inside of Kari, these two lovers have had barely a moment to discuss the recent developments in their lives, and Kari couldn't help but wonder if it was by forces outside their control, or not.

                A short time later, Tentomon lead them to a room with a large computer screen resting on the wall. Izzy sat in front of it, looking at an overhead map of Japan displaced on the screen. When he heard the others, he spun around in his seat. "Ah, you're here, great."

                "What did you want to see us about?" Kari asked.

                "This," Izzy pointed to the map,"Andromon told us that the New High Priest would be a child of tremendous psychic powers. Well, this is a psychic tracker. It will allow me to track a child with the energy readings that are consistent with the level Andromon wants."

                "Izzy, you never cease to amaze me," Noriko said, shaking her head.

                "Not only that," he explained," but, I have been tracking a psychic power and it has remained at this location for the past hours." He pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and the map zoomed in to an area of Tokyo. "If you hurry, you might be able to get to him before he moves again."

                "You got it," Kari said,"Digital Warriors, move out."

                The mysterious girl crouched behind the dumpster, staring at the sky. She knew the Digimon Kaiser was still after her, but, she had to find Daisuke Motomiya. She didn't know where he was, but something was pulling her towards him, something, that would give her no rest until she found him.

                Kari opened the door to the building and walked inside. "Hey, it's a dance studio."

                The other Digital Warriors walked inside and saw that they were inside a large gym-like room, with dozens of children twirling and jumping to the rhythm blasting from speakers positioned around the room. "So the High Priest is in here?" Michael asked, glancing around.

                "This is the address Izzy gave us," Ken said,"The High Priest has to be here."

                As the children practiced their dancing, a young woman walked over to the Digital Warriors. "Hi, is there something I can help you with?"

                "Actually," Kari said,"We're looking for a young boy with some...strange psychic powers."

                "Psychic?" she asked, raising her eyebrows,"Who are you?"

                Kari was about to explain, when one of the windows suddenly exploded as a figure shot through and crashed into the ground. The children all shouted and ran for cover. The Digital Warriors all jumped into action mode. Noriko ran over to the figure. "Hey, are you okay?"

                The mysterious girl slowly sat up, rubbing the back of her head,"Yeah, I..I think so, but...I don't know for how much longer."

                "What?" Noriko asked, twisting her head to the broken window where she saw the Digimon Kaiser shoot into the room. He glared down at the girl,"I've finally found you!"

                "Who are you?" Kari asked, only the Digimon Emperor wasn't able to answer, as he was suddenly thrown into the far wall by a blast of fire that shot through the destroyed window. Takato, Wargrowlmon and Agnimon entered a second later.

                "Finally caught up with you!" Takato shouted, only to have himself and Agnimon thrown to the floor by another blast aimed at them.

                "And we've finally got you!" The Digimon Empress shouted as she and Orion floated into the room.

                "Takato, are you okay?" Davis asked, helping him up off the ground.

                "Yeah, Dad, thanks," the future boy said, rubbing the back of his head. Davis winced slight at the use of _'father'_ but ignored it as they had other things to occupy themselves with.

                "Orion?" Ken asked,"You're that Digital Hunter aren't you?"

                Orion started laughing. "Most of the Digital Warriors, here? Ha ha! We hit the mother load."

                "I don't care what you do with the others," the Empress growled,"I want Matsuki!"

                "What did I ever do to you?" Takato shouted.                

                "Step away from that girl, now" the Digimon Kaiser ordered, as his Airdramon descended to the floor.

                "N-no!" the girl said, cowering on the floor,"P-please."

                "I don't know who you are, or what's going on," Noriko said, eying the Kaiser,"But I think its safe to assume that you're the bad guy here."

                "I am the Digimon Kaiser," he said, staring at Noriko,"Calling up files......Subject designate: Noriko Oikawa: Digimon Partner: Kunemon, Kuwagamon. Noriko,I must apprehend that girl, she is dangerous."

                "You appear to be the dangerous one," Davis exclaimed as he, Ken, Stingmon, and Exveemon joined Noriko and Kunemon. 

                "I agree with Davis," Ken said.

                The Kaiser glanced at both of them. "Subject Designate: Ken Ichijoji, Digimon Partner: Wormmon, Stingmon, Paildramon. Subject Designate: Master of Courage: Alias: Davis, Daisuke. Digimon Partner:Veemon, Exveemon, Paildramon."

                The girl's expression changed completely as the Kaiser read off Davis's bio. "D-Daisuke?" she stuttered,"Daisuke..Motomiya?"

                "How do you know my real name?" Davis asked, turning at her.

                "It's you!" the girl shouted,"It's really you! I thought it would take days to find you, but, you're right here."

                "Who are you?"

                "Enough!" Orion shouted,"No one is going anywhere, you are all under arrest."

                "We are not going anywhere," Agnimon said, shooting towards him and slamming his fist into his face. Kari and Angewomon soon joined him. Takato was busy with the Digimon Empress, and the three other Digital Warriors were ready to jump into battle with the mysterious Digimon Kaiser.

                "You must allow me to apprehended that girl," the Kaiser said,"You do not know how dangerous she is."

                "Regardless of how dangerous she is," Ken said,"You have to be a thousand times worse for her to be shaking like that!"

                "Since you will not aid me, you leave me no choice," the Kaiser said, raising his palm,"You all must be destroyed!"

                He fired from his palms a wave of black energy that sent the three Digital Warriors and their Digimon flying backwards into the far wall. Exveemon had just enough energy to blast his V-laser into the Digimon Kaiser before he regressed to Veemon. The Kaiser flew off of his Airdramon, an object flying from his head.

                "Great job," Ken said,"You knocked the goggles out of him."

                The Kaiser grumbled, then sat up, his true face in plain view. "Sam?!" Ken shouted.

                The Kaiser looked disoriented and confused as he glanced around. "K-Ken," he said,"I...I..."

                Ken was suddenly thrown back as Kari and Takato crashed into him. Sam twirled his head around and saw that Orion had Agnimon wrapped around in some sort of mummy-like bandages. "You can come with us willingly, or, be forced, the choice is yours."

                Sam appeared to be struggling inside himself, when he screamed,"The Digimon Kaiser bows down to no one!"

                "Your choice," the Empress said, blasting a dart into Sam's shoulder. His eyes dropped down a second later.

                "Excellent shot," Orion said,"Now package him up and let's get out of here."

                Gatomon was the first to regain consciousness. She quickly woke up Kari, who was able to wake up the others. "Okay," Kari said, after everyone was up,"What happened? How were we so badly destroyed like that?"

                "Best guess," Gatomon said,"Some sort of powers that make digital beings like us weak against them. When I was fighting, I could feel my energy slip away, couldn't you, Agnimon...wait, where is he?"

                "Sam's gone too!" Ken shouted,"What was he doing?"

                "Maybe our 'guest' here can answer," Noriko said, helping the mysterious girl to her feet.

                "Who are you?" Kari asked.

                The girl ignored her and looked to Davis. "I'm so glad I found you.....You don't recognize me, do you? It's not surprising, I didn't look like this the last time I saw you."

                Davis just stared at her. "Right," the girl said,"Well, it's me, Zoe."

                "Zoe?" Davis asked,"The only Zoe that I knew, was a friend of my father's that helped us develop the guns he was going to use to fight Oikawa. She was my father's age."

                "I know," the girl said,"I don't remember how I regressed to this age, but, I am the real Zoe."

                "An age regresser?" Takato said, "The Monster Makers developed one, remember?"

                Zoe's face lit up,"Wait...that name..Monster Makers...that's familiar, yes, I recognize it. I'm not sure how, but..."

                She was interrupted as a loud siren blasted down the street. "Maybe we should finish this back at base," Kari said.

                "Yeah, let's get out of here," Gatomon said.

                As the group ran out of the building, Ken caught sight of what appeared to be a boy wearing a baseball cap staring at them through the window. When he saw that Ken was looking at him, he disappeared. "A mystery for another day," Ken said, charging out the door.

                "There you are," Yolei said, walking to where Tommy was staring out the apartment balcony at the waterfront. She sat down next to him,"What are you doing?"

                "I'm just looking at the water," he said,"I think its cool."

                Yolei chuckled,"Well, it's your bed time."

                "Okay," he said, glancing at a warehouse resting on the pier. He looked at it for a long time, before Yolei called him again.

                "Do you like that warehouse?" she asked, confused.

                "No," he said, following her inside. _"I'm just gonna blow it up."_ he thought.

                _Next: Neo-Digiworld wants to lay claim to the next High Priest as well. The Digidestined have their hands full battling them, as well as searching for the new High Priest. Meanwhile, Sora's condition worsens, and Biyomon must hunt down her best friend, and Tai makes a shocking discovery about his father. Plus, what's up with Agnimon, Sam, J.P., and Tommy? Next: Mystic Digimon War: Chapter 20: High Priest Found!_


	25. Ch 20: Prophecies of Darkness

A young woman with curly blond hair held a microphone close to her mouth as she spoke,"_Zis is Catherine DeGual reporting live. For zose of you juzt joing us, Sam Ichijoji visited Shibumi's old lab and was turned into the Digimon Emperor to hunt down the girl that escaped from the lab. Andromon sent the digidestined on a mission to find Geni's replacement. Meanwhile, Sora's body was mysteriously turning into metal, and she drained the energy from her mother before fleeing with Biyomon in hot pursuit, while Takato was still depressed from what he thought was his mistakes in his leadership skills and joined Agnimon in pursuing the girl. Eventually, they caught up with the Digital Warriors battling the Hypnos hunters. Orion and the Digimon Emperess shot a sneak attack and captured Agnimon and Sam Ichijoji._

                Prologue:

                "You have all felt it, haven't you?" Darius frowned as he stared at the people assembled around the table,"Amadeaus  has betrayed us."

                "Perfect," the red-headed man threw his hands onto the table,"and you trusted him!"

                "That is enough," a brown haired young woman at the head of the table said, raising her palms,"We all trusted him, who could have thought that a mortal could contain such...hate. We must decide on a course of action."

                "Queen Miriya," the red headed man said,"I am only trying to place blame.."

                "Lord Makura," Miriya said,"I did not call this emergency session of the High Council of the Wiants so we can point fingers at one another."

                "What exactly has Amadeaus done?" an older man asked.

                Darius sighed, "He stole my plans for a device of great power and crafted for himself a Matrix of Evil. With the power of this device, he has created a beast-the Monster of the Apocalypse, or Apocalymon."

                "That does not sound good," a blond woman with glasses said.

                "No," Darius shook his head,"It is not. Apocalymon can destroy both worlds if we do not stop him."

                "How?" Makura asked, raising his eyebrow.

                "I...I do not know."

                "That's just perfect!" Makura shouted.

                "Lord Makura," Miriya barked. The warrior turned his head from Darius.

                "We must discuss this with our allies to determine a course of action," Miriya said,"This meeting is adjured."

                As the other members of the council began to talk slightly, Daruis marched out of the room and down the hall, he head full of thoughts.

                _"There is a way to stop Amadeaus,_" he thought, as he entered his workshop,"_A way to end everything that will come after."_ He walked over to a large black crystal floating over a circular pedestal," _A way to see what will happen before it does. A way to prepare countless others to continue the fight, that I fear we will lose."_

                Chapter 20: Prophecies of Darkness.

                Alice stared up at the drab ceiling of her room her mind wandering to the day dreams she experienced earlier today. _"No,"_ she thought,"_That was a memory, by why was I remember things from the point of view of a young boy? This doesn't make any sense. I don't remember anything about my past, but, I couldn't have really been that boy, could I?"_

                She hopped off of her bed, and stared at the full length mirror. She removed her shirt and jeans, then examined herself. "I am a girl, there's no doubt about it, so why am I dreaming about being a guy?"

                She sighed slightly, then struck a pose. "Well, at least I _look_ normal on the surface." She concentrated for a second, then a pair of white wings shot from her back. "The Digidestined said I was a Wiant, but I have no memory of that. Maybe I do, locked somewhere deep inside of me."

                She folded her wings back inside, then pulled her clothes back on. "What else is in my subconscious? Do I even want to find out?"

                "Hi," Kari nodded  as Zoe walked into the kitchen of the Kamiya apartment. "Feeling a little better?"

                "I guess," Zoe shrugged as she sat at the table,"The nap did help."

                "I'm sorry," Kari smiled slightly "The couch isn't all that comfortable. We are kind of out of rooms.."

                "That's okay," Zoe said,"It wasn't the couch that kept me awake."

                Kari sighed,"Yeah, Tai and Anna are getting on my nerves. I can't get any sleep anymore."

                Zoe nodded as Kari handed her a glass of juice,"Thank you. You told me that Tai should be with another girl..?"

                "Sora Takenouchi," Kari explained,"She's the perfect one for him, but he's too stubborn to admit it."

                "Hey guys," Michael yawned as he entered the kitchen. He walked over to the coffee pot. "These late nights are starting to get to me?"

                He smiled slightly the two girls started laughing. "Did anyone see the paper? I wasn't able to read it earlier."

                "Over on the counter," Kari mentioned as she sat down at the table. She heard Michael open the paper, then spit his coffee out. "I don't believe it!"

                Anna hummed slightly to herself as she walked out of the bathroom."Anna.."

                She turned and saw Tai standing over her small futon lying on the floor of Tai's room. She grinned broadly. "Tai!," she jumped up and kissed him lightly,"Have fun earlier?"

                "Oh yeah," he grinned, grabbing her in a hug,"Do you want to have a right now?"

                Anna kissed him again on the cheek and started to sway in his arms. "Tai," she laughed slightly,"I don't think I've ever been this happy."

                While she was waiting for Tai to reply, Michael flung open the door and charged inside the front page of the paper out in front of him. "Look at this!" he shouted,"Ishida has been named official savior for defeating Myotismon!"

                Tai snatched the paper from Michael's hands. "What?" he shouted,"'Yamato Ishida, leader of the Digidestined, has been awarded a distinguished medal for saving the Earth from Myotismon seven years ago...I don't believe this!" He threw the paper down in anger.

                Anna looked at Tai, the at Micheal,"I know who Myostimon is, but, what does he have to do with you and Ishida?""

                Tai sighed slightly,"Myotismon invaded Earth searching for the 8th Child, who turned out to be Kari. Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon and defeated him, but he returned a few hours later as Malomyotismon. That's when Agumon and Gabumon warped-digivolved for the first time and beat him. It was both of us, not just him. He can't get away with this!"

                "What are you going to do?" Michael asked.

                "Matt needs to be taught a lesson about that arrogant attitude of his," Tai frowned

                "That sounds risky," Michael pointed out,"Do you want me to come with you?"

                "Don't worry about it," Tai smiled,"You guys just concentrate on finding the new High Priest."

                "Alright," Michael nodded, then left.

                Matt grinned to himself as he admired the trophy that was resting on top of the fire place. "What are you so happy about?"

                Lord Ishida turned and saw Rumiko exiting the bathroom, pulling a robe on." Just that I finally am getting the recognition that I deserve."

                Rumiko wrapped her arms around him,"I always knew you were a hero."

                "Thank you, Miss Makino."

                "Soon to be Mrs. Ishida," Rumiko added, admiring the ring on her finger for the hundredth tim,"My friends are going to be so jealous!"

                Matt smiled, then glanced at the closed door of the guest bedroom,"I just don't want our daughter to grow up without parents, like Rika says she's suppose to."

                Sam Ichijoji twisted and turned on his bed, sweat pouring form his forehead. "Must destroy Experiment #411925-D., No..no..I am Sam Ichijoji, not the Digimon Emperor, I ..I..I must destroy Experiment #411925-D, No...NO!"

                "Sam...Sam, this is Dr. Kafka, Sam I need you to return to us, Sam.."

                Dr. Kafka smiled slightly as Sam's heart monitor returned to normal,"Good, the drugs are working, your 'Digimon Emperor' persona is being suppressed, for now."

                Sma looked up from his bed,"Well, can I be cured?"

                Dr. Kafka frowned slightly, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "Sam, these things take time, but, I promise, we'll find aw ay to bring you back to as close to normal as we can. Although, it would be helpful if we knew where this..'laboratory is."

                Sam flinched,"I...I told you, I don't remember for some reason."

                "Okay," the psychatrist said, walking to the metal and electronic bars separating Sam's 'room' from the hallway,"Well, our time is up. I will see you tomorrow."

                "Okay, doctor," Sam smiled,'till tomorrow."

                The occupant of the room next to Sam's stuck his head on the bars and looked to Sam as best he could,"Oh, doctor, please, I'm sick and need help."

                "Hey," the boy in the cell across the hall from both of them shouted,"Why don't you shut up?!"

                The overweight boy in the other cell shouted back,"Why don't you?"

                "Ichijoji needs help, and so do you!"

                "Both of you, settle down or I'll turn the tranquilizers systems on," Dr. Kafka warned as she approached the cell with the slimmer boy." Agnimon, isn't it?"

                The overweight boy gasped,"You'r Agnimon?"

                "And you're that terrorist, JP. I am not impressed."

                "Why you little..."

                "That is enough!" Dr. Kafka shouted, entering Agnimon's cell. She walked over and sat in one of the chairs facing the bed the occupant was sitting on.

                "Now, why don't we began?"

                "What do I start with?"

                "Well," Dr. Kakfa smiled slightly,"Why don't you start with your real name?"

                "Takuya."

                "Okay, Takuya, what about your family? Where are your parents?"

                "My parents are dead," he simply said,"My father died when I was a baby, then my stepfather beat me, my mother was driven to alcoholism, then I watched her die in front of my eyes."

                "Wow," Dr. Kafka nodded, writing notes in her notebook,"What about this..."Agnimon?"

                "What about him?"

                Dr. Kafka raised her eyebrow,"Is he a different person than you?"

                Takuya looked confused for a second, then realized what she had asked,"No, I mean, we're the same person, I just change forms."

                "How do you do that?" 

                "I really don't know. I just found that I could do it one day."

                "How?"

                Takuya shrugged,"I can't really remember. I think it happened in a laboratory by the waterfront..."

                Across the hall, Sam's ears shot open. He ran over to the bars of his cells and listen to Takuya's session with heated interested.

                "Oh, hey Michael," Takato said as he entered the kitch,"I've never know you to be a late riser."

                The blond just shrugged,"Yeah, well.." He grabbed his coffee and started drinking when he caught a glimpse of something hanging from the future boy's neck. "Oh, your Essence of Halo," he said.

                "Yeah," Takato shrugged, sitting down across from him at the table,"Where is everyone?"

                "Tai and Anna are doing something about Ishida that they didn't tell anyone about. Kari and Davis are somewhere talking, I don't know where the others are."

                Takato just nodded, then cleared his throat. "Um, can I ask you a question?"

                Michael shrugged,"I guess so."

                "Um...do you have any memories from your 'previous life;?"

                "You mean Peter Nerez?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow,"At first I didn't want to, but, as I started to remember more and more, I remembered the time I was a Dark Master and how I secretly was helping the Digidestined defeat us."

                The boy from the future smiled slightly,"I always knew the man that was my teammate in the Tri-Warriors could never be an evil lord, but, how did you think of the name Micheal?"

                "A friend gave it to me," he said, smiling slightly.

                _The boy slowly opened his eyes, rubbing the back of his head. "Ohh..what happened to me?" A wave of horror washed over him,"Wait, who...who am I? I...I don't remember!"_

_                He spun his head around, then saw a green, frog like creature lying at his side,"Hey, Wake up!"_

_                The creature shot its eyes open,"W-Who are you?"_

_                "I was hoping you could tell me," the man said, struggling to keep calm._

_                "I don't even know who I am!" the creature shouted._

_                The young man stared at him, the a word flashed across his mind. "B...B..Betamon, you're Betamon!"_

_                "Yes! Betamon, I'm Betamon, but,I..I recognize your face, but, I don't remember your name."_

_                The boy glanced around, trying to think of something to help him situation, when a group of rabbit-like creatures leapt out of a grove of brushes, surrounding the area. "Wha-ahh!" the two shouted. The boy stuttered for a few seconds,"W-Who are you?"_

_                "We are the Gazimon," one of the creatures said,"And you are trespassing on our land."_

_                "I'm..I'm sure this must be a mistake," the boy said._

_                "No mistake!" they shouted, jumping forward._

_                Betamon jumped in front of the boy, trying to protect him, but it wasn't needed, as the mad rabbits suddenly vanished in a blast of light. "What now?" the boy asked, glancing up at an older boy riding on a giant scorpion._

_                "Please, I mean you no harm," the older boy said,"I am Sergi, are you alright? I saw you fall from the sky!"_

_                "I..I did?" he asked, glancing skyward,"I..I don't remember anything about who I am."_

_                "I...see," Sergi said,"Well, we are not far from Santa Carea, a nearby town, there is a physician there who may be able to help. But...what should I call you...Hmm...a fortune teller told us that a hero would fall from the sky today. A hero from the heavens how about if I can you..Micheal?"_

_                "Michael," the boy said, testing it out on his tongu,"I like that."_

                Biyomon squinted her eyes in an attempt to scan the area below her. She had seen following Sora ever since she attacked her mother and drained all of her energy. The pink bird was slightly relieved that Mrs. Takenouchi was going to be find, but, she promised the florist that she would find her daughter.

                Biyomon heard a scream from down below. She shot down into an abandoned street where she could only gasp as she saw her human partner sucking more energy from a man lying on the ground. "Sora!" Biyomon shouted,"Sora!"

                The redhead glanced up at her digimon, her right arm a metal raptor claw and the left side of her face was covered in metal and her eye was a glowing red jewel."More energy...I need more..." she said, almost in a trance  She turned around and ran off.

                "No!" Biyomon shouted, flying after her,"I can't lose her! Everyone's in danger, but, what she keeps saying, it sounds so familiar..."

                "Is this legal?" Anna asked, leaning forward on Unimon as Tai balanced himself on the building ledge as he ran a device outside the window of a giant apartment. 

                "Well," Tai said, creating a circle in the window with the device," the award is part mind, so, the way I see it, I'm just taking what is mine."

                "Okay," Anna said," but, what about the breaking and entering part?"

                "You've got to break a few eggs to make an omelette," he said, breaking a circle in the window,"There, I've got it."

                Tai removed the glass, the leapt inside. He glance around,"Jeeze!" he shouted," Look at the size of this place. This must be the biggest apartment in the city."

                He turned to his girlfriend,"Aren't you coming in?"

                "I don't want my fingerprints anywhere," she said.

                "Whatever," Tai shrugged, looking around.

                "Tai," Agumon pointed to a statue on the mantle," is that it?"

                Tai's face lit up,"That's it!" he ran over and lifted it up,"Let's leave 'Lord Ishida' a little note!"

                Geni bowed as the image appeared on the screen. "Emperor Apocalymon," Geni bowed, behind him, Charon did the same.

                "What is it, Geni?" Apocalymon boomed.

                "The psychic energy I have bee tracking has apparently stopped. I can give you the coordinates."

                "Excellent," Apocalymon grinned,"A psychic under our control! I can't wait!"

                As Tai was regressing to younger behavior, his sister and her boyfriend were finally at least attempting, to discuss their current situation.

                Davis smiled slightly as he looked at Kari across the table,"Well, despite everything that's happening at least the weather's been nice."

                "Davis," Kari said, staring him in the eyes,"This is serious. At first, I didn't want to believe it, but, the more I watch Takato, the more I realize that he is your son."

                "I know," Davis sighed,"The way he keeps beating himself up and doubting his leadership abilities, its well, like you."

                "I don't do that!" Kari said,"Do I?"

                "Occasionally," Davis shrugged, the started laughing. Kari tried to hold it in, but, she started laugh too.

                "Davis," she said, finally getting herself under control,"We need discuss this. I am p-pregnant, what are we going to do?"

                "I...I don't know," he said,"I don't know."

                "We need to decide," she closed her eyes slightly,"Before I give birth."

                Davis  was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

                "Excuse me," Kazu opened the door," I don't mean to interrupt, but Mr. Izumi just called. The psychic energy has been registered again. If we hurry, we can get there before anyone else."

                Kari sighed,"Okay, we will be right there." Kazu bowed, then left. "We never get a break, do we?"

                "No," sighed Davis,"Such is the life we were thrust into, but, I would rather fight an eternity, then have our son grow up in a world filled with evil."

                Deep inside of Neo-Digiworld Capital, its evil Emperor Apocalymon, sat on his mighty throne, recuperating from his first battle with the forces of Earth, he had just returned to his true Mega form, and he had been overconfident, using his final move so soon. Now, he needs to recover all of his strength, for when he steps onto the battlefield, the digidestined will fall before him. "Lord Lucifer!"

                "Yes, my lord," the Neo-Digiworld Prime Minister bowed before his throne.

                "I have been informed that the psychic energy has registered again. Send the Dark Digidestined there to acquire him.

                Lucifer bowed,"Yes, lord, the new High Priest will be ours soon enough."

                Rika walked out of the guest room that was acting as her bedroom to find TK sitting in front of the tv. "Hey, Rika," he waved.

                The girl grimaced slightly, then responded. "Hi."

                "You don't like me, do you?" he asked.

                Rika flinched slightly. "Um., ah...Its'...listen, this....this is really hard for me, okay?!" she snapped,"I...I've known you a long time it was very difficult to...to watch you die..."

                "Please, don't talk like that,"TK said, with a slight grin,"Its...too weird to think about that, about your future knowledge."

                Rika crossed her arms and turned her head,"I can't help what I know."

                TK was going to apologize when his D-terminal rang. "Well?" Rika asked.

                "They've located the high Priest," TK said, pocketing the device,"Let's go."

                Tai was standing on the roof of a building, arms crossed staring at the sky. Anna and Unimon were sitting beside him,"Are you sure this was necessary?" Anna asked.

                "Ishida and I need to have a little chat," Tai said, keeping his eyes to the sky,"Besides, he's here."

                Anna looked to the night sky and saw Lord Ishida and Metalgarurumon stormed in view. "Kamiya!" he shouted,"It's time we settled this!"

                "I was thinking the something!" Tai said,"Anna, get out of here."

                "I don't like it," she sighed,"But I'm going. Good luck."

                _"Thanks,"_ he thought as his girlfriend disappeared in the night,"_I'm going to need it."_

                TK glanced slightly at the building that was looming in front of him. "Hotel?" he asked.

                "Yeah," Patamon said, peeking into the window,"And a black tie affair too."

                "The High Priest is inside," June said,"How are we suppose to get there?"

                "Why don't we just break in?" Derek asked, opening his hands.

                "We can't do that," Cody said,"It's against the law."

                Joe glanced around, then spied a glow coming from the roof. "Hey, I think we might need to bed the rules a bit. The Dark Digidestined just crashed the party."

                "I hate suits," Ken muttered, adjusting the tie around his neck.

                "Well, it was the only way we could get in here," Kazu reminded him, looking across the ballroom of the hotel,"I don't know why the High Priest is in this formal party, but, let's just keep looking."

                "Hey guys," Noriko said, sneaking up behind them,"How's your search going?"

                "Not well," Ken sighed, looking at his watch,"My miniature psychic tracking device doesn't seem to be working."

                Noriko nodded, holding up her watch,"Mine either. Maybe because we're too close?"

                "I guess," Ken shrugged,"What I want to know is, why are we the only ones that are stuck here?"

                "I'm more concerned about Takato," Kazu said.

                Noriko and Ken looked across the room to where the Takato was resting on one of the chairs, staring a black look forward at the dance floor. "What's his problem?"

                "He's watching Davis and Kari dance," Noriko said, shrugging slightly,"From what you guys told us, he hasn't seen either of them in a very long time, so I'm sure he's happy that they're together." She smiled slightly,"Love at first sigh, how romantic." Ken and Kazu rolled their eyes.

                Over on the dance floor, Kari and Davis twisted and swayed with the music. While most of the other middle-aged couples gave the two strange looks, they ignored them. The only thoughts that occupied their minds were of each other and the feelings inside. 

                "I didn't know you could dance so well," Kari smiled as she held onto him.

                Davis shrugged,"I took a few lessons when I was younger, almost became a dancer"

                Kari laughed slightly,"How many lives have you lived?"

                "Too many," Daivs sighed, glancing to the sky,"Too many."

                "You'll have to tell me sometime," Kari said,"I want to hear everything about you, every smile, every frown, every time you wanted to give up, but held on, every time you thought you'd never succeed, every time you felt like the king of the world when you did. I want to knew everything."

                Davis pulled Kari in tighter,"Kari, I want to know everything about you as well, Kari, I love you."

                Kari rested her head against Davis's chest,"I love you too." She closed her arms, wanting to stay in his arms forever, but part of her knew that the moment would not last.

                The glass skylight of the ballroom shattered apart as the Dark Digidestined slammed into the floor. The people began to scream and ran as quick as they could towards the nearest exit, when the doors mysteriously slammed shut and locked together. 

                "Quiet!" Eiri shouted,"Quiet now, or you're all dead!"

                Everyone instantly shut up, and froze in place, except for the Digital Warriors, who were slowly grouping together to summon their digimon from their hiding places in the basement. 

                "That's better," Eiri said,"Now, we are the Dark Digidestined, and we are here searching for a boy with psychic powers, have any of you seem him? No answers, huh? We know he's here, we've tracked him, so don't try to hide him. Still nothing, well, we're going to have to try some intimidation techniques."

                "You're not doing anything!" TK shouted as he and the rest of the Digidestined jumped through the destroyed skylight and landed on the floor in front of the Dark Digidestined, "Surrender now, and we'll go easy on you."

                "Kari," Noriko whispered,"What're we going to do?"

                "Let's wait and see if the Digidestined can handle this," she whispered back,"I'd prefer to keep a low profile, especially with both the Digidestined and Dark Digidestined here. If TK needs help, then we'll jump in."

                "I think you'll want to jump in now!"

                The Digital Warriors spun around. Kari gasped. "M-Mimi? It can't be!" But it was. The brunette Wiant was floating in the air above them, her arms crossed and and evil grin across her face.

                "Mimi," Kari stepped forward,"W...what's going on? W-why are you with the Dark Digidestined?"

                "What are you talking about, Kamiya?" Mimi asked,"I've always been with the Dark Digidestined. Enough talk, hand over the High Priest."

                "We don't have him," Davis said.

                "Liar!" Mimi shouted, her wings opening up,"You know where he is, and I'm going to make you tell me!"

                As the Digidestined and the Dark Digidestined battled across the ballroom, Takato charged over to join the other Digital Warriors, when a familiar figure slammed him in the stomach. As he clutched his injured abdomen, he glanced at the attacker. "D-Digimon Empress?"

                "That's right!" the masked girl said, crossing her arms,"Now, explain to me why so many of you digidesstined types are searching the city like this?"

                "None of your buisness,"Takato huffed, managing to stand up.

                "I'm making it my buisness,"she said, grabbing him and throwing him outside.

                "Hey!" Kazu shouted, watching as the Digimon Empress jumped out the window after Takato,"Come back here!"

                "Don't worry about your leader and The Digimon Empress," a familiar figure said, slowly walking towards the Digital Warriors,"You've got Orion to contend with!"

                "The Digimon Hunter," Mimi said, "Why are you here?"

                "Because you are," Orion said, crossing his arms,"You digidestined have been all over the city lately, we want to know why."

                "We're not telling you anything!" Davis shouted, running in front of the others to stand in front of the Digital Hunter,"Get out of here! We don't want you here!"

                "I'm not leaving until I bring you all in for interrogations," he said, calmly uncrossing his arms.

                "You really think you can beat us?" Davis laughed,"You're just a weak human!"

                Orion growled,"Oh yeah? Take this!" He shot forward and slammed his foot across Davis's stomach, sending him flying backwards into the Digidestined and Dark Digidestined's battlefield.

                "Davis, look out!" Kari shouted. The Digidestined glanced up and quickly jumped out of the way to avoid the flying Davis. Unfortunately, June could not get out of the way in time, and found herself propelled by Davis's momentum into the far wall. Davis slammed into it a few seconds later and both fell to the floor.

                "You jerk!" Stigmon shot forward, "Spinning Strike!" 

                Orion smiled as he easily blocked each of Stingmon's kicks before sending him crashing into the ground. "You're no match for me! None of you are! Ha!"

                "Wanna bet?" Gatomon shouted, jumping into the sky,"Gatomon warp-digivolve to Orphanimon!"

                "So," Orion calmly said, floating into the sky,"The younger sister of Kamiya has a mega digimon too." He grinned,"I bet you're nowhere near Taichi Kamiya's digimon."

                Orphanimon stared at him, grabbing her javelin,"I may not be as strong as Wargreymon, but I'm strong enough to beat you!" She launched forward and pelted Orion in the stomach, sending him crashing through the roof. She and the rest of the Digital Warriors followed after him.

                As the battle raged on through the ballroom, people were in utter chaos as they desperately tried to escape the fighting and destruction occurring right at their heels. One such person was a boy about ten or eleven wearing a baseball cap and suit caught up in the crowd. As he ran with the other people in the group, Ken caught sight of him and realized that he had seen him before, last night at the dance studio. "That must be the..." he started before Orion's latest blast caught him and Stingmon off guard, throwing them aside.

                The boy managed to break free of the crowd and made his way to the far left corner. "_The one called Yolei should be here in five...four...three...two...one..."_

                Yolei suddenly crashed into the boy, from Azuna's punch, knocking both the boy and her  to the ground,"_We may be out, but now there is hope," _he thought before passing out."

                Davis slowly sat up from where he had slammed into the wall. "Man," he said, rubbing the back of his head,"Orion really knows how to throw a punch, Owe..." He was about to jumped up and join the other Digital Warriors, when he heard a moan from next to him. He turned and saw the Digidestined he knew as Mask lying on the ground, her body lying over her head.

                "Hey!" he called,"Hey, are you okay?"

                The girl moaned again, then flipped her body over and stood up with her back to the Master of Courage. Davis was going to ask again, when he saw an item on the ground. "_Her mask_," he thought,"Um...you're..."

                Her hands shot to her face,"No, I...d..don't look...My burn mask..."

                "Burn mask?" Davis asked,"Does that mean....?"

                "Give me my mask!" she shouted, spinning around, her hands still over her face.

                Davis handed her the mask, which she snatched away. While she did, Davis caught a glimpse of her real face. Despite the scarring, he glimpsed something familiar about it. "June?" he asked.

                "How do you know my real name?" she asked, 

                "June," Davis said, pulling off his goggles,"Its me, Daisuke!"

                June's heart started beating as she stared at his face, it was not the face of her younger brother, but something in those eyes, now free of the goggles, sparked a flame of remembrance. She then studied his face again and....no.it couldn't be...but..but it was....it was.....

                "D-Daisuke!" she shouted, wrapping her hands around him,"Daiskue...I...I knew it. I knew you were alive, everyone told me you were dead, but I didn't believe them, I knew you were alive!"

                "June," her brother cried,"I'm so happy your here..." Suddenly, the two of them broke apart and stared at each other.

                "Da..Daisuke," June gasped,"Y...you're with the Digital Warriors?"

                "And...and you hunted us down and tried to throw us in prison?" Davis panted,"H..how could you?"

                "I...I didn't know it was you," June started.

                "Did it really matter?" Davis asked,"What happened to you, you're not the sister that I remember." He turned around and started to walk away.'

                "Daisuke!" June cried.

                "My name is Davis," he said, running back after the Digital Warriors.

                As the battle raged inside, outside of the hotel, Takato was getting ready to engage in his own personal battle. 

                "What is your problem with me?" Takato shouted, clutching his fists,"Our fight is pointless!"

                The Digimon Empress just crouched down, then launched herself forward slamming her foot into Takato's chin. He stumbled backwards for a few seconds, then fell onto his back.

                "Takato!" Guillmon shouted, running towards him, but was blocked when Airdramon dropped in front of him.

                "Why are you doing this?" Takato asked, getting to his feet.

                "Revenge!" the Digimon Empress shouted, jumping back towards him with her other foot and slamming it into the side of his head. 

                "Revenge for what?" Takato asked, slowing getting back up,"I haven't done anything to you!"

                "Liar!" she shouted,"Your digimon almost killed me! And if that wasn't bad enough,  then you left me to die!"

                "What are you talking about?" Takato asked,"Who are you?"

                "You have no idea do you?" the Digimon Empress asked, ripping her mask off, giving Takato a view of her true face,"Recognize me now?!"

                Takato gasped several times before he was able to speak,"J-Jeri?"

                Tai stared unemotionally as Metalgarurumon landed on the other side of the roof. "Matt," he nodded.

                Matt did not even bother with a greeting. He clenched his fist so tight that it almost drew blood,"Where is my award?!" he shouted.

                "_Your _award?!" Tai shouted back,"_Your_ award?! Let me remixed you of something, we both beat Myostimon! That award is both of ours!"

                "They don't give awards out to criminals," Matt said, crossing his arms.

                "I'm only a criminal by your standards," Tai pointed out,"Besides, _I_ didn't have to usurp anyone to become leader of my team."

                "With everything you've done, you've no right to criticize me!"

                "Oh really," Tai laughed,"What exactly have I done?"

                "Every one of us has our demons," Matt said,"You know what I'm talking about."

                "Suppose I do," Tai said,"That doesn't exclude you from taking all the credit for beating Myotismon."

                "That award is mine by right!" Matt shouted,"_I_ was the one that suggested getting hit by those arrows! I risked my life by getting hit with that Arrow of Hope!"

                "I took a risk too!" Tai shouted,"I got hit with the Arrow of Light! I was the recipient of Angewomon's attack!"

                "Well," Matt said with a grin,"We all can't be celebrities."

                Tai swore at him.

                "I wouldn't talk that way if I were you," Matt said,"You'll regret it later. Are we going to fight or not?"

                Tai stared at Matt long and hard,"No," he said, turning around,"We're not. I don't need to fight you to prove that I'm the better man."

                "Oh yeah!" Matt shouted,"Keep the award then! How's about that, huh?" He laughed then jumped back onto Metalgarurumon and disappeared.

                Once they were gone, Tai and Wargreymon looked at each other then laughed. "That                 went better then I thought," Tai grinned,"And I got to keep the award after all."

                The young man known as Takato Matsuki Motomiya has warn many labels during his lifetime, savior, hero, leader, mercenary, rebel, but none of those way as heavily on his heart as, friend. "Jeri," he said,"It can't be you."

                Jeri Kanto, aka the Digimon Emperess glared at him, her eyes hidden by a gray visor. "But it is! After your digimon tried to kill me, I was blown into an underground cavern beneath the ground. I don't know how long I was there, but Neo-digiworld found me. They brought me back to their capital, specifically Lady Krake's laboratory. There she rebuilt my broken body using the latest cybernetic technology. Their plan was to use me against you, they gave me Airdramon, and programmed me to destroy you. I rebelled against them, little did they know I was going to do it for free. After I discovered you traveled to this time, I simply followed you. Nothing was going to stop my revenge."

                Takato stared at the young woman in front of him, and saw the smiling cheerful girl he once knew. "Jeri," he said, tears starting to form in his eyes,"T...this can't be you...it can't be..."

                "It is!" she shouted, jumping forward and knocking Takato to the ground. She slammed her hands onto Takato's, and her knees on his legs, restricting his movements. "Why aren't you struggling?" she shouted, "Fight back!"

                "I'm not going to fight you," he said,"you were-are my best friend, even more than that...."

                "Stop it!" she shouted, jumping back up with her hands over her ears,"Shut up! Shut up!"

                "Jeri..." Takato said again, stepping forward,"W..what's wrong?"

                "Airdramon!" the Digimon Emperess shouted, jumping onto her digimon,"Get us out of here!"

                "Jeri!" Takato shouted,"Wait!"

                "I've giving you a little while longer to live!" she shouted as she and her digimon flew out of sight,"Take it!"

                "Takato," Guilmon asked, placing a hand on his shoulder,"Was that Jeri?"

                Takato sighed, staring at the ground,"No, Jeri Kanto is dead."

                Back inside of the ballroom, the Digidestined and Dark Digidestined continued their battle. Fortunately all of the normal citizens had escaped, giving the two teams full reign of the entire room, which they most certainly used.

                Daemon grabbed Golddramon's tail and flung him into the other side of the ballroom, nearly destroying the wall. TK's digimon was back up in a second connecting his fist with Daemon's face.

                "What are you doing?" Eiri shouted from the sideline,"He shouldn't have been able to touch you!"

                "Sorry," Daemon said, getting back up,"I'm not going to lose."

                Eiri clenched his fist together, then grabbed a ball shaped object hanging from around his neck. _"The Essence of Earth must not fail. The Digidestined must be defeated!"_

                Daemon slammed his fists together," Evil Inferno!"

                Golddramon shot his palm out, creating a shield of light to block the attack, but while the flame was extinguished, the force behind the blast was still enough to send him flying backwards.

                _"We still aren't strong enough to beat him"_ TK thought, looking at the Crest of Friendship hanging around his neck,"_If only I had an Essence. The Crest of Friendship is powerful, but just not enough to compete with an Essence. "_

Even though Goldramon was on the ground, Daemon was not going to give him the chance to get back on his feet. He leapt into the air and was seconds away from pounding Golddramon, when TK's digimon flipped to the side, then slammed his tail into the demon digimon.

                Eiri clenched his fist even tighter. "Commander Eiri, come in!"

                He growled as he grabbed his communicator. "This had better be important Krake."

                The Neo-Digiworld's mystic's voice was filled with anger. "I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't! The psychic power that you were sent there to retrieve has moved! It is no longer at that sight! Return to base for further orders. Krake out!"

                Eiri shoved his communicator back into his pocket. "Barker, Azuna, Lambert, Mellissa, we're leaving!"

                "What?" Barker shouted as Skull Satanmon doged a blast from Zudomon's hammer,"What about the High Priest?"

                "Kriake just communicate to me, the Priest is gone," Eiri said,"Let's get out of here!"

                "We're not letting you go anywhere," TK shouted, when Yolei suddenly appeared behind him.

                "Let them go," she whispered,"Trust me."

                TK hesitated, then sighed. "Fine."

                Eiri started laughing as the Dark Digidestined were leaving,"You should not have stopped. Next time we meet, only one of us will walk away." He then left.

                "Alright, Yolei," TK said,"What's going on?"

                Yolei grinned,"_I_ found the High Priest."

                "What?!" TK shouted as the other Digidestined joined them,"You found the High Priest?"

                Yolei mentioned to the doorway as the ten-year-old boy with the baseball cap walked over."Meet the new High Priest."

                Anna ran to the living room when she heard the balcony window slide open. "Tai!" she shouted, swinging her arms around him,"I was so worried!"

                Tai was trying to form words but only gags came out." I'm so sorry!" she said.

                "I guess what they say about Russian women are true," he coughed.

                "Hey!" she laughed, lightly punching him in the arm.

                "Ow!"he cried, grabbing his shoulder,"You broke my arm!"

                "I'm about to show you how true that stereotype is," she laughed, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

                "I'm all yours," he grinned. The two of them were about to fall onto the couch, when the door to Michael's room flew open. "Tai!" he shouted,"What happened out there? Are you okay?"

                "Yeah," he said, grabbing the small statue form the bag on Agumon's back,"Matt graciously gave me his award."

                Michael and Anna's mouths were wide open. The apartment door opened and Kari and the others walked in. When Kazu saw the look on the two blond's faces, he blinked a few times. "Okay, who just admitted they're really a cross dresser?"

                "Kazu!" Henry snapped.

                "What happened to you guys?" Tai asked.

                "Hypnos," Kari sighed,"Orion almost got us."

                "Then I warp-digivolved and taught him a lesson!" Gatomon laughed.

                "Well," Tai said, glancing around to room,"I was going to wait until morning, but since we're all here. I recently discovered something I think we should all hear. Can we meet in the living room in 15 minutes?"

                The Digital Warriors all nodded, then broke apart. Before Kari walked away she turned to her older brother,"Tai, does this have anything to do with Dad's journal?"

                "Yes, and its going to change everything."

                Matt and Andromon walked into the conference room of File Island Base where the other core Digidestined were watching the High Priest sleep. He was still wearing the baseball cap and suit he wore at the party.

                "Is that the High Priest?" Matt asked.

                TK nodded."He hasn't told up his name yet, but he was at that party earlier to try and steal some valuables to sell later"

                "What for?" Andromon asked.

                "Well," Yolei said," Apparently, he's homeless."

                "Great!" Matt mumbled,"Does that mean I've got to pay for his room and board too?"

                The High Priest began to stir. He opened up his eyes, and scanned everyone in the room.

                Matt nodded slightly. "Hello, I am Lord Yamato Ishida, leader of the Digidestined. What is your name?"

                He hesitated. "I..would prefer not to say, just yet."

                "Um, as you wish," Andromon said,"Do you know why you are here?"

                The High Priest nodded. "Because you need a new High Priest of the Digital World."

                "How did you know that?" Matt asked.

                "I am a psychic," he said,"And also a precog. I can glimpse a short way into the future. That is how I knew to be at that ballroom tonight, and exactly where to stand to run into Yolei so you guys would find us."

                "That is a power none of the previous priests had," Andromon nodded,"We should start you initiation tomorrow."

                The High Priest nodded. 

                "Do you want anything to eat?" Yolei asked,"Or maybe a shower?"

                "Sure," he nodded.

                "Follow me," Yolie said, as she escorted him upstairs.

                Upstairs in the living quarters of the base, Yolei grabbed some clothes from the closet. "Boy's underwear, boy's pajamas, with socks and shoes," she said to herself as she closed the door. Walking to the bathroom door, she was surprised to see the High Priest was already in the bathroom. Figuring he couldn't have had enough time to completely undress, she knocked on the door. "It's Yolei, I brought some clothes, is it okay if I come in?"

                Since she became a Digidestined, Yolei was a little more cautious, so when the High Priest didn't answer, she opened the door. "Oh!" she said as she dropped the clothes.

                 Running back outside the bathroom, she shut the door. "Matt, you guys had better come up here!" she screamed.

                They came running up the stairs. "What is it?" Matt asked.

                Yolei knocked on the bathroom door. "Okay, you'd better come out, and explain yourself!"

                The door opened and the High Priest walked out, with a towel wrapped around himself. One that reached from the bottom of his arms, to his knees. He also didn't have his baseball cap on.

                They gasped. "_He is_ a she!" Yolei said.

                After the shower, they were downstairs again, waiting for an explanation as they watched her eat. _She _had brown hair that reached her shoulders, and brown eyes that seemed a bit prettier now that they knew she was a girl. Sierra coughed. "Okay, I am a girl!" she said."My name is Nami Asagie and I disguised myself as a boy, because I knew Neo-Digiworld would be at the party!"

                "Okay, Ms Asagie," Matt said,".Do you have any other secrets?"

                "I know you do," she said, lightly tapping her head.

                Andromon spoke in before a fight could errupt,"Well, Nami Asagie, I do not see any reason why there can not be a High Priestess. We need you, are you still interested?"

                "Of course," she said, bowing,"I just hope I can help."

                Biyomon instantly shot her head to the city below when she heard another scream from the alley. "_Sora,_ she thought sadly,_"I'll help you, I promise."_

She started to descend to the ground, when something shot up and hit her from underneath, spinning her over in the air.When she righted herself, she gasped. "S-Sora?"

                It was indeed the redhead, floating in the sky. Her face was now completely covered in the metal substance. "Energy," she moaned,"I need more."

                She then turned around and flew off. Her digimon hard a hard time getting her breathing under control before taking off after her. "Sora can fly?!" she gasped.

                 The Digital Warriors all stopped talking when Tai and Anna walked into the living room. "You're all early," he said, glancing at them,"Great, that means we can start."

                As he walked over to a large armchair, he passed by Mina. "Thank you for coming all this way on such short notice."

                Mina bowed,"I have pledged my loyalty to you, I will always be here for you."

                Tai smiled and nodded.

                "I'm really eager to hear what's in Dad's journal," Kari said,"I've waited seven years to hear what was so important in that journal that it had to wait until I was eighteen."

                Tai sat down in the large armchair, and opened the journal,"Well, Kari, you're about to find out." 

                _April 23, 1993_

                _Something extraordinary happened to me today. I was walking home from work earlier today when I saw a glowing circle in an alley. It was an extremely odd sight as it was just floating in the air. When I walked over to examine it, I felt an intense pull. I soon found myself being flung towards the glowing circle, and I blacked out._

_                When I awoke I found myself lying on a bed in what appeared to be a wooden hut, with a group of strange ball shaped creatures with long rabbit ears standing around me. After my shock wore off, they told me they were called Koromon, and that I was now in a place called the Digital World. They told me that they found my lying unconscious in the middle of the desert. They brought me back to their village and healed me as best they could. When I asked how to get home, they told me to rest, and the village elder would tell me how._

_                I don't know how long I was asleep, I felt as if I slept the entire night, but the sun was still up. The Koromon told me that the sun would not set for another couple of hours, so I have no idea how long I've been asleep._

_                I felt well rested though, and the Koromon thought so too, because their village Eldar came to me early in the day. He told me that he did not know how to spend me home, but that their Deity would know. When I asked where, he pointed to the desert, more specifically, the only mountain as far as the eye could see. They called it _Isagedu, _or Deity Mountain  and that it was the center of the Digital World, I would need to reach the top, Destiny's Peak.  They told me that there was another village near the base of Deity Mountain and that I could find a guide there. The Koromon gave me provisions, and then I set out towards Deity Mountain._

                "Wait," Kari said,"Destiny's Peak? Wasn't that the top of Spiral Mountain?"

                "Interesting," Izzy said, rubbing his chin.

                "I have a possible solution," Tentomon said,"If Isagedu was in the center of the Digital World, then that could have been the starting point, as it were, for the Dark Masters to draw the world into the spiritual."

                "Well," Tai said,"In any event, the next entry is when my father reached the village."

                _White Moon, 3rd crescent_

_                Since I have no way of knowing what amount of time here equals a day back on Earth, I've been keeping track of time by the phases of the digital moon. The moon stayed steady at a crescent for the past three Digital days before I reached the village at the base of Deity Mountain. I found something even stranger here, another human. He told me his name was __Haruhiko Takenouchi__. Together, we decided to reach Destiny's Peak_

"Takenouchi?" Michael asked,"You mean, Sora's father?"

                Tai nodded,"Her father's name was Haruhiko."

                "Did he die?"Davis asked.

                Kari shook her head,"No, he just....disappeared."

                _Blue Moon, 3rd crescent_

_                Takenouchi and I have finally reached Destiny's Peak. The trek up Deity Mountain was dangerous and full of deathtifing cliffs, but our hardship has paid off. We can finally go home! _

_                The top of the mountain was a giant mesa covered with red rocks and blue grass. The actual Destiny's Peak was a smaller hill in the center of the mesa. As it was getting late, we decided to set up camp and reach the very top tomorrow._

_                During the night, Takenouchi told me that he fell into the Digital World when he was exhuming an ancient temple in a Middle Eastern desert. He looked depressed, and told me that his daughter's birthday was coming up and he didn't want to miss it.  I thought of Taichi and Hikari, and wondered if I would ever see them again._

_                Blue Moon, 4th crescent_

_                The next morning our supplies were running low, so we decided on a light breakfast, afterwards we began our climb up Destiny's Peak. Despite the fact that the rest of the climb was difficult, we reached the very peak within half a day. We had finally reached the very top. We were very disappointed to discover that the peak was empty. The so called, 'God of the Mountain," was nowhere in sight. Takenouchi and I were annoyed, angry and tired from the climb, so we rested for bit when a new digimon appeared. I assume it was a female, as she had female features. She said her name was Ranamon and she greeted us on behalf of the Mountain God. She told us that the Mountain God was watching us and that he was opening the proper channels to send us home. Ranamon also said that the Mountain God wasn't sure how Takenouchi and I ended up in the Digital World, but he thought it was fate. That is why he sent Ranamon, because she was also a fortune teller, and the Mountain God wanted to try and see what fate had in store for us. What Ranamon saw, I'll never know, but it was enough to cause her to drop to the ground, screaming._

_                "Fire!" she shouted,"destruction...Armageddon..the travelers will try to turn back the apocalypse, but they will assure it..the twelfth phase of the moon! The hero's crescent! The beast...across the desert sand! The Digital World will fall under the domain of the dark king, Earth will be next, unless the hero appears! The beast appears, the human demon falls to earth in flames...the weapon of Earth is destroyed,... Two become one... Armageddon approaches!"_

_                Takenouchi and I raced to help her, when a fierce lightning storm appeared in the sky, crashing into the ground around us. I swear one bolt struck Takenouchi and I, knocking us out, but, when I awoke, I was back on Earth a few blocks from my apartment. I had been gone for three months. I never did find a way back into the Digital World."_

                Tai looked up from the journal, "The rest is kind of personal. That's all I wanted to tell you."

                The room was silent for a long time before Michael leaned backwards and crossed his arms. "Armageddon, wh-what if it really is true after all?"

                "The end of the world," Izzy said in a daze,"I...I just can't believe it."

                Anna shivered slightly,"Mom, Dad..." she whispered.

                Noriko turned around spied Mina standing behind her. The two girls stared at each other for a second, then caught each other in a hug. _"Armageddon," _Mina thought,"_Maybe I should reconsider Dr. Wong's proposal."_

                "We should decide what our plans are," Tai said,"I assume that the dark king Ranamon refers to is Apocalymon. If we want to try and avert Armageddon that Ranamon spoke up, we've got to plan." He glanced at his watch,"It's late, so, let's all get some rest, then we'll start planning tomorrow."

                The other Digital Warriors started to move to their separate corners, Henry watched Kari and Davis walk to the balcony, then he realized that Takato was no where in sight. "Kazu," he called,"Where's Takato?"

                "I think he went up to the roof, why?"

                "I..I don't know," Henry said, walking towards the door,"For some reason, I think he needs someone to talk to. I'll be up there if you need me."

                Henry ran upstairs and found Takato standing on the roof of the apartment, staring at the night sky. "Takato?"

                "It's my fault," he muttered,"All of it."

                "What are you talking about?" he asked, walking over to him.

                "You heard what was written in my grandfather's journal, what that prophetess told him, _The travelers will try to avert Armageddon, but they will assure it_. I tried to change the future, but, I only made things so much worse."

                "Those travelers could be anyone," Henry said,"It doesn't mean those travelers are us! It could apply to the Digital Warriors as a whole, they're sort of like travelers, trying to find their own path away from the Digidestineds."

                Takato shrugged,"Yeah, I guess."

                "Takato," Henry said,"Something else is bothering you isn't it? What happened to you tonight? Something happened between you and the Digimon Empress."

                Takato sighed, then closed his eyes,"The Digimon Empress is Jeri."

                "What?" Henry gasped,"That can't be!"

                "It is," Takato opened his eyes,"She followed us back to this time after I almost killed her, and now..." He buried his face in his hands. Henry hesitated for a second, then walked over and placed his hand on his friend's back.

                _"You've always been there for me,"_ Henry thought,"_I'll do this thing for you."_

                A few floors below Takato and Henry, Kari and Davis were on the balcony staring at the same night sky. "I'm scared, Davis," she said,"Really scared. What if this really is the time before the End of the World? What are we going to do? I...don't want to lose my...my baby, or you.."

                "I don't care what is in that journal," Davis said,"There's nothing that can't be changed. What do you think your brother's trying to do? He's not going to let this happen, I know, I have his memories up 'til the time he fought Piedmon. He's not going to let it happen, and neither will Michael, Ken, anyone. Especially me, I'll fight for you and...and my child, no one is going to put my...my future family in jeopardy. I swear, nothing will happen to you, I swear."

                _Next: Biyomon is hot on Sora's trail, will she be able to get to her before she hurts more innocent people? And even if she does reach her, how will she be able to cure her of this mysterious disease? Plus, Davis and June have finally found each other, only on rival teams. Will they be able to reunite with each other? Next Mystic Digital War: Chapter 21 Cyberdyne Virus._


	26. Ch 21: Beetlemon

A young woman with curly blond hair held a microphone close to her mouth as she spoke,"_Zis is Catherine DeGual reporting live. For zose of you juzt joing us, Matt waz going to recive a reward from ze city for saving it from Myotismon. Tai and Matt both beat him, zo Tai went ot Matt's apartment to zteal ze award. _

_                Meanwhile, ze Digidestined and Digital Warriors arrived at a dance studio where ze Dark Digidestined were searching for ze High Priest. Unfortunately, Hypnos showed up as well. Takato zen discovered zat ze Digimon Emperess was in fact, Jeri. Davis and June finally discovered each other as well. Zey were on opposing teams, and did not rejoice at each other'z prezneze. Ze Digidestined team were able to find ze High Priest, only to discover it was in fact a High Priestess._

_                Back at ze Kamiya apartment, Tai read from his father's journal, which told of My. Kamiya's journey into the Digital World where he met Sora'z fazer and a strange prophet. She told him prophesies of Armageddon, leaving ze Digital Warriors in doubt of zier mission._

Prologue

                Makura, the head of the Wiant army growled. "This is the most unorthodox..."

                "Lord Makura," Queen Miriya reprimanded, "I will not tell you again, Darius holds the right to speak."

                The master-smith bowed. "Thank you, my Queen. " He turned to face the council,"As I was explaining, Amadeaus's Matrix of Evil has grown more powerful then I could have imagined. If we do not act soon, we all may very well be destroyed."

                "And how do you know that the Wiant Empire will be destroyed?" an elderly man asked.

                "I have foressen it," he simply said.

                "I'm sorry," a woman said,"but I must echo Makura's statement. We do not support fortune telling of any kind. Normally, we would exile anyone who practiced such...sacrilegious nonsense. Why should we not do the same to you?"

                "You have to trust me," he said,"All will be destroyed if we do not act soon. Amadeaus's power grows every second, which makes his Apocalymon partner even more powerful. You have to trust me, I know what I am saying will occur."

                "If we do agree with you," Makura said,"What would you suggest we do?"

                "Attack him head on," Darius nodded,"I know where his stronghold is."

                "What of this army you say he is building?" Miriya asked,"How would we defend against it?"

                _"We can aid in your campaign_

                Everyone present in the council gasped as the roof of the room turned black like the depths of space, complete with glowing stars. A gigantic turtle appeared in the southern end of the room, while a giant bird appeared in the northern end, a giant tiger appeared in the west, with the biggest of them all, a large dragon, appearing in the east. 

                _"We will help you,"_ the dragon said,"_The four gods of the Mystic World will aid to destroy the threat to all."_

"Lord Azulongmon,"the Queen of the Waints gasped, falling to her knees.

                "Lord Baihamon," Makura gasped,"And Lord Zhuqioamon, and Lord Xuwanamon!"

                Darius bowed down, slower than the others. "Thank you," he said,"We will surely win this war with the gods on our side."

                Chapter 21: Beetlemon

                Nami shivered slightly as Andromon slowly approached her. She glanced around the room she was in. Blossumon, Frigamon and the other members of the Restoration were seated around the room at a circular table, along with the higher ranking members of the Digidestined.  She stood in the center along with Andromon, and she was glancing up at him when she felt herself shivering again. 

                "Are you okay?" Andromon asked, stopping in front of her.

                "Just a little nervous, that's all," she shrugged.

                "We do not have to do this if you do not want to," Andromon said with compassion in his voice,"If you feel you are not ready, we can find another.."

                "No, no," Nami said, shaking her head,"Ever since I watched my parents die before my eyes, I've never wanted to be that helpless again. I want to help save innocent lives. I am ready."

                Andromon nodded, then grabbed a staff with an small statue of a dragon on the top from off of the table and held it over Nami's head. "I now give to you the Staff of the Digital World. As you except this staff, so will you become infused with the knowledge of the previous Priests..."

                "Wait," Nami said, "If I receive the memories of the previous ones, won't I get the traitorous thoughts of Geni?"

                "A cleaver and intelligent question," Andromon smiled,"But, when Geni began to stay from the path of righteousness, he was no longer worthy of the staff, and so none of his knowledge from that point will be remembered. Do you except the staff?"

                "Yes," Nami said, holding up her hands,"I am ready." Andromon said a short prayer, then placed the staff in her open palms. She instantly screamed aloud as memories from the previous hundred priests and priestess were funneled into her mind.

                Biyomon felt as though she was going to collapse, she didn't know how Sora was able to fly, but she was able to do it faster then the digital bird could. She had been flapping her wings so fast that they were ready to fly off. She was panting and it was hard to stay in the air, but she could see Sora in front of her. The red head suddenly stopped and shot down into an alley below.

                "Great, she's at it again!" Biyomon sighed, following her. She landed on the ground just as Sora was holding a helpless old woman by the throat, ready to drain away her energy like she had done to all the others. 

                "Sora!" Biyomon shouted,"You've got to stop this! Look at what you're doing!"

                Sora's now metal hand hesitated, inches away from the old woman's face. "Need energy...more energy...."

                "Sora, you're sick," Biyomon said,"Something is affecting your mind,you've got to pull yourself out of it! Come on Sora, please...!"

                Sora's grip relaxed slightly, and the old woman fell to the ground. She quickly ran out of sight. "B...Biyomon," she moaned,"Y...you've got to knock me out..."

                "What?" her digimon asked.

                "U..use your attack, knock me unconscious, hurry, I don't know how much longer I...I can stay..in control..."

                "Sora..I can't..."

                "B..Biyomon..." Sora maoned,"I...I...need more energy, more energy!" She shot towards Biyomon. 

                Her digimon friend had no choice. "Spiral Twister!" Her attack slammed Sora in the head and sent her crashing into the brick wall of the nearby building. 

                "I'm sorry Sora," Biyomon said.

                Hiroshi Eiri, commander of the Dark Digidestined, knelt nervously on the floor of the Neo-Digiworld throne room, all the while keeping his gaze towards the ground. The three remaining Dark Masters, Lucifer, Bizzard, Mora and their Digimon, along with the Neo-Digworld Emperor himself, Apocalymon, were staring down at him.

                "You've really screwed up this time!" Mora growled.

                Eiri glanced up at her and found it difficult to remember that the small child in front of him was spiritually older then he was. "Lady Mora...." he started.

                The ten-year-old body showed her teeth, "Nothing you say can change the fact that you messed up! Big time!"

                The then-year-old frame of Bizzard stepped forward. "You were at the dance studio! The new High Priest, Priestess, whoever, was right there! You let her slip through our fingers!"

                Eiri swallowed,"But, both the Digidestined and the Digital Warriors were there...."

                Piedmon cleared his throat,"The Digital Warriors were busy fighting that Hypnos organization! The Digidestined's digimon did not even go beyond the Champion level, tell me, how were you so busy that you couldn't even glance at your psychic locator?"

                Piedmon's partner, the most evil one of all, Lucifer, stepped forward. "You let the High Priestess get away!"

                "I...I am sorry,.." he stammered.

                "Stop apologizing!" Lucifer growled,"You're not a warrior! I can't believe we counted on you for anything! You've disgraced all of us! Now get out!"

                Eiri slowly raised himself and walked out of the room. "That was a little harsh, wasn't it?" Apocalymon asked.

                Lucifer turned to his massive emperor,"We could have had the Restoration under our control as well, and that blubbering buffoon let it slip through his fingers."

                "Those two digidestined teams are becoming a nuisance," Piedmon added.

                "Actually," Mora's partner, Puppetmon said,"Krake has something in that department that might help."

                Apocalymon nodded,"Then send for her."

                A few minutes later, the black haired mystic walked into the throne room, her Soulmon was following behind her with his arms carrying three digi-eggs. "My lords," she bowed,"I understand you want to destroy the digidestined forces. I have something."

                Soulmon placed all the eggs on the ground, then both Krake and and Soulmon held their hands over the eggs. They began to utter a strange incantation, then all three eggs suddenly shot forth with a bright light and slowly grew into figures with arms, legs, and evil gazes in their eyes.

                "My lords, " Krake said,"I would like you to meet Milleniumon, Arukennimon, and Plagemon, known collectively as..."

                "Oikawa's Dark Lords," Apocalymon said,"You resurrect _them?"_ The disgust was obvious from his tone.

                Krake was slightly nervous as she turned her back to the resurrected warriors. They were completely disoriented.

                "Wh-where are we?" Milleniumon asked.

                "This isn't Earth," Arukennimon said.

                "Vat happened to Lord Oikawa?" Plagemon asked.

                "Look at them!" Bizzard shouted,"They're useless idiots!"

                Milleniumon's eyes glowed for a second, then dimmed. "What was that about?" Bizzard laughed, crossing his arms. As he did he noticed that he was no longer wearing his gray jacket, white t-shirt or black pants. Instead he was now wearing a pair of blue jeans, green shirt and purple and blue sweater-Mora's uniform! He glanced over and saw that his fellow Dark Master was now wearing his. "What the hell...?"

                Krake grinned. "Milleniumon's special attack freezes time for as long as he needs. A latent power that I have brought out in him."

                Apocalymon smiled,"Excellent. Dark Lords, whom do you serve?"

                "Neo-Digiworld," they bowed.

                "And who do you hate the most?"

                "Kamiya," Milleniumon growled,"and those that serve her."

                "Hikari Kamiya has an older brother that she was working for," Apocalymon explained,"Destroy all of them."

                Milleniumon bowed,"By your command."

                "Good morning Zoe," Davis yawned as he walked into the kitchen and saw the newest member of the Digital Warriors at the table. 

                Zoe glanced at her watch. "Morning?" she asked,"It's closer to afternoon. Does everyone around her sleep so late?"

                "It was a very long day yesterday," he explained, grabbing juice from the refrigerator,"Not the least of which was at the ballroom....."

                Zoe saw the Davis's expression completely changed. "What is it?"

                "I...I don't know why I'm about to tell you this, maybe you really are that Zoe that helped my father build the weapons that should have brought down Oikawa, but...at the ballroom last night I...I discovered that Mask is really June."

                "Your sister?!"

                Zoe and Davis turned around and saw Kari standing in the doorway,"You found your sister?"

                "Yeah," Davis sighed, "and she's on Ishida's Digidestined team. She was the one that...that tried to throw me in a Digital World prison." His hands started to shake,"I...I've finally found her and she's my enemy."

                "Davis..."Kari said, placing her arms around his shoulder. Suddenly, Zoe shot up and her eyes rolled back into her head.

                "Zoe?" Kari asked,"Are you okay?"

                The blond girl shook her head a few times,"Yeah, I...I think so."

                "What happened?" Davis asked.

                "I..I don't know," Zoe sat down,"I just felt like something was pulling me, like I needed to be somewhere else."

                "Maybe we should get you to a doctor..." Kari started.

                "No, I'll be fine."

                She nodded, then glanced at the clock,"Come on, Davis, we're going to be late for school."

                He grumbled slightly, then walked into the room he shared with Michael and the Tamers. He found that Ken was there also. That in itself was not what Davis thought was odd. Even though the only ones actually living the Kamiya apartment were Tai, Kari, their younger brother, Taisuke, Davis, Michael, Noriko, now Zoe, and Mrs. Kamiya (how she was able to support this many people was beyond him) Although the Tamers were currently living with them, they had paid for their share by giving Mrs. Kamiya a large amount of money to fund what they would need. How they amassed that much money, Davis'll never know. Ken lived with is rich brother, or did until Sam Ichijoji was taken mysteriously by the Hypnos organization, which was where Ken was calling.

                "Yes," Ken said into the phone,"I am the younger brother of Sam Ichijoji. I am trying to find out what happened....no....no, don't put me on hold again, don....hello...helllo..?"

                "So they hung up instead, huh?" Davis asked, peeling off his pajama's.

                "I just want to know what happened to him," Ken sighed,"Why won't they let me at least talk to him?"

                "I don't know," Davis said,"It seems we both have a problem with older siblings. So, where's Takato? I need to ask him a few things."

                "He's been spending a lot of time on the roof," Kazu yawned from his bed ,"He's probably up there."

                "I wonder why?" Davis said,"Hey, Henry's gone too. Where are those two?"

                Up on the roof, Takato sat gazing at the city below, admiring the view of the city that would be destroyed in twelve short years if his future was allowed to come to pass. As his gazed passed over a small pond in front of an office building, where he was able to catch a glimpse of the sun shimmering in the pond. 

                _"Kasumi_," he sighed,"_Please, I need your help. Jeri is the Digimon Emperess, my mission to come back to this time has only assured Armageddon, Uncle Tai is with Anna Vassil, someone else I can't save, I don't even know where Aunt Sora is. I tried to fill your shoes Kasumi, but I've totally failed. What should I do?"_

He glanced up at the sun and saw an image of a thirteen-year-old girl with long jet black hair that reached the middle of her back, pushed down on the top of her head by a pair of blue goggles. She wore a white jumpsuit with dark red stripes down the side, under a thick dark black cloak.           

                _"Takato," she said,"Ya haf'ta get over your self pitey, it's the only way you'll be able to lead the others. The fact that cha want ta change history ta save me means a lot ta me, but ya've got to put me behind you, there are too many other people that need ta be saved. Why did'ya stop tellin' my father information that could help 'im? You were tellin' your parents, Mr. Izumi and the others that night in Modem, why did'cha stop with my father? You have info that he needs. Ya hav'ta tell 'im. You're the leader now, not me. Trust in Kazu, Guardromon, Henry, Terriermon and Guilmon, they'll help ya. Remember, you're stronger than all a' em put together."_

                "That's what you always said, Kasumi," Takato sighed,"But I don't believe it. I can't forget about you, you were my hero, I won't forget!"

                Something from the corner of his eye made him turn to the building across the street. Nothing was in view,"Must have been a bug or something," he muttered.

                On the other building, a young boy with black hair and a cap on his head glance nervously at Takato. _"He almost saw me! Where is Zoe, she hasn't come out yet, maybe she resisted the pull, but, I need to know where Takuya is, before it's too late!" _

                TK glanced up from the table when he saw a familiar figure walk by. "Catherine?"

                The blond French girl turned her head to the kitchen. "Au Voir," she called,"My, I must zay, you zure fill out zose sweat pants nicely."

                TK started to blush slightly,"What are you doing here?"

                She was about to answer when her Floramon interrupted. "Wait, don't you live with your mother?"

                "It was a late night last night so we just slept here," Patamon explained, hovering in.

                "That's not the point!" TK said,"Why are you here?"

                "I'm waiting for your fazer to return. He iz going to give me anozer assignment."

                "You're not going to be our reporter anymore?" he asked, a little sad. Ever since the fight with Oikawa, Catherine had been on the sideline reporting on the Digidestined activities. She had even helped in fighting Apocalymon in Modem. It would be weird not to have her there anymore.

                "Juzt until anozer Digital ztroy appears," she sighed,"Zo, where is Lord Ishida?"

                "He and Rumiko went out for a little while..." Suddenly, Catherine had wiped out her little note pad.

                "Really?" she asked,"How are zey az a couple?"

                "They are getting married..." Patamon said before TK shut him up.

                Catherine was going to ask a few more questions, when Rika walked out of the guest room, yawning. She saw TK and Catherine staring at her. "Well, what?"

                "Zo," Catherine asked, turning back to TK,"Who iz zis?"

                "She's...juzt another Digidestined,"TK said,"Her name's Rika."

                "Rika, huh?" she asked, glancing at the girl in the purple stripped pajamas.

                The front door opened,"Guys!" Mr. Ishida called out,"I'm home. Ah, Catherine, you're early."

                "Ze early bird, zir..." she laughed slightly, following him into his office.

                "Was that DeGaul?" Rika asked.

                TK nodded. "Don't tell her anything about who you really are. She'd hound us to the ends of the earth."

                "Really?" Rika asked,"In my time, she was one of the last reporters left. After Apocalymon took over Japan, the UN was going to counter-strike with a massive attack. She was the only one on the front lines, broadcasting as long as she could. The strike failed, but still..."

                "I just hope she isn't going to get herself killed,"TK sighed.

                Henry shot up in his bed when he heard the doorbell. He groggily walked over to the front door of the Kamiya apartment. "Mr. Izumi," he yawned,"Good morning."

                "Hi, Henry," Izzy said, stepping inside with Tentomon. He glanced around the apartment,"It's way too quiet in here. Where is everyone?"

                "I don't know," Henry yawned again,"I was asleep. Hey, Terriermon where is everyone?"

                His digimon peeked in from the balcolny,"Mrs. Kamiya is at work, Lord Kamiya and Anna said they were taking a day off, Miss Zoe said she felt like something was pulling her somewhere, so she and Michael are investigating it, Noriko, Lady Kari and Master Davis are at school. I do not know where Henry or Master Takato are."

                Henry turned back to Izzy,"Well there you go."

                The redhead sighed,"You are all insane. Do you have any idea when Tai will be back?"

                Guardromon shook his head,"They made it seem like they would be gone all day."

                Izzy sighed. "Well, we came all the way over here," Tentomon buzzed,"Can we wait a little while before we head back?"

                "Tentomon," Izzy said,"We only live down the block."

                The telephone rang. "I'll get it," Henry said, running to the hall,"Hello, Kamiya residence...How can I.....who..? Sora Takenouchi, yeah...but....Hold on." He turned around,"Uh, Mr. Izumi, maybe you should take this call."

                Izzy ran over. "Hello? Biyomon, what's....yeah..._what?_...wait, where? I'll be right over." He hung up the phone then turned to Kazu. "Are you doing anything today?"

                "Um...welll, I don't know..."

                "I might need your help. Come on."

                "W-wait, I need to get dressed," Henry ran into the guest room. 

                "Hurry up!" Izzy shouted.

                A few minutes later Henry ran out of the room dressed in his usual attire. Izzy grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the apartment. "Where are we going?" he called.

                "To the hospital. Sora Takenouchi is dying."

                June sighed deeply as she stared into her locker. She felt herself seconds away from crying. _"No!"_ she fiercely told herself,"_I am not going to cry! Daisuke is the Digital Warrior Master of Courage...oh why didn't I see it before? Maybe part of me didn't want to believe it, but....I tried to throw him in jail! Oh, I can't believe I did that! He hates me now. what am I going to do?"_

                She slowly swung her book bag over her shoulder and walked to her first period class. She did have some good news, the doctor had told her that her scaring was healing nicely and she only had to wear her burn mask at night. She at least felt normal as she walked into her classroom. She knew that her classmates were staring at her, she still had extensive burns on her face. She wished she was with her friends, especially her brother. 

                _"I'll talk to him after school,"_ she decided, sitting in her desk,"_Lord Ishida knows where the Kamiya Apartment is. I'll talk to him then."_

JP was lying on his bunk with his hands under his head when he slightly opened his eyes when he heard a familiar voice in the hallway outside of his cell. "Dr. Kafka," he heard Sam Ichijoji saw,"Has there been any progress?"

                "You are progressing nicely," she said, stepping into Sam's cell.

                "Hmp," JP said, turning away,"I could hardly believe that Sam Ichijoji was the Digimon Emperor, and I have even less faith now. He's so weak!"

                JP glanced back across the hall to where Takuya was sleeping in his cell. "And he's the weakest one of all! How could he be that Digimon Agnimon? It's not possible!"

                He heard Dr. Kafka leave Sam's cell and continued down the hall. He closed his eyes again, when he noticed that all the talking in the hallway had stopped. "What the?" he asked, jumping to stare out the bars,"Why is everyone asleep?"

                "I turned on the tranquilizer system."

                JP glanced up,"Orion?"

                The Digital Hunter nodded. "Yes, I did not want the others to hear our conversation."

                JP eyed him suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

                "Tell me, how would you like to do what Takuya is able to do? How would you like the power he wields?"

                "O-of course I would," JP said,"What of it?"

                "What if I could give you that power?"

                "What do you mean?"

                Orion reached into his cape and pulled out a strange object, it looked like the bust of a giant beetle. "This is a spirit, the same thing that Takuya uses to digivolve. What do you say?"

                JP eyed the glowing object in Orion's hand. "What's the catch?"

                "The catch," Orion said," is that you must serve me. Don't worry, it isn't anything I don't think you'll like. I have a little...project that I am taking care of, but I require a large amount of energy. Your mission will be to collect energy from dying humans. What do you say?"

                "Why? You work for an organization that is trying to save earth from..'digital threats."

                "My reasons are my own!" Orion shouted,"Suffice to say, the Digidestineds will pay for betraying me! I have already taken care of Sora Takenouchi, no I must destroy Ishida and the others!"

                "That sounds good to me," JP laughed,"I'll take it!"

                Orion grinned slightly under his mask. 

                JP stared at the object,"What are you waiting for? I am yours man! You want energy, I'll give it to you! It'll be a nuclear holocaust, and, like cockroaches, we'll be the only ones left!"

                "I like the sound of that!" Orion said, hand the object to JP. As soon as it touched him, he was overcome with a bright light, causing his body to twist and change. "You promised me destruction that only bugs would survive, so you will deliver, Beetlemon!"

                JP suddenly felt as though his body had a mind of its own. A strange device appeared in his right hand, while a glowing circle appeared around his left hand. He slid the circle across the device. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

                He felt as though armor was being welded onto his body, a sort of thick armor. He instantly felt the increase of power and strength. "Hahaha!" he laughed, throwing his arms into the air,"This is incredible! I can feel the power!" He slammed his fists together and lightning shot in all directions, blasting into the walls and ceilings, shorting out numerous electronic systems.

                "Nice job!" Orion shouted,"You've shorted out the tranquilizer system! I can't be seen here, you fool! Don't forget, you promised to serve me!"

                "I haven't forgotten!" Beetlemon laughed,"What do I need to do?"

                "Use this device!" he shouted, throwing a square box into his hands, and turning around "Kill and collect the dying life force. I will contact you again!" He turned around and charged out of the hall.

                Takuya slowly opened his eyes. "Was I asleep? That stupid tranquilizer..." He looked across the hall and saw Beetlemon blasting a lightning bolt into the wall and jumping through the hole.

                "Takuya!" Sam cried from across the hall,"What's going on?"

                "JP...he spirit evolved," Takuya said, almost in a daze."I've got to go after him!"

                "What?" Sam asked.

                Takuya held up a device in his right hand while a glowing circle appeared around his left hand. He then slid the glowing circle across the device. "Execute: Spirit Evolution! Agnimon!"

                Sam gasped "T-Takuya..y-you really _are_ Agnimon!"

                The fire digimon nodded. He blasted a ball of fire into his cell bars, burning them to ash. "I have to go after JP," he said, diving through the whole JP made in his escape,"Tell Dr. Kafka I'll be back as soon as I get him!"

                Rumiko hummed to herself as she stared at the reflection of the dress that she held in front of her. "This is the best in the entire maternity wear. I wonder how much it is?" She looked at the price tag,"Well, it's really expensive, but Matt can afford it."

                She smiled slightly, glancing at her stomach,"My mother told me I should buy my maternity clothes early, but I haven't even started to show yet. Anything to get her off of my back."

                She started folding up the clothes she was going to purchase, then walked out of the dressing room and nearly ran into a short blond haired girl carrying a blue evening dress in her hands. "Oh, excuse me," she said.

                "Sorry," Rumiko nodded, noticing the accent in her voice,"Excuse me, are you from Russia?"

                "Yes I am," she smiled slightly.

                "Do you live here?" Rumiko asked.

                "Actually, I'm just staying with my...boyfriend, I guess."

                Rumiko laughed slightly,"You're not sure?"

                "Well, our relationship is...complicated."

                "Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Rumiko."

                "I'm Anna."

                The two girls smiled at each other, then suddenly faded as they stared at each other with no sign of a smile on their faces. "Rumiko Makino?"

                "Anna Vassil?"

                The two girls stared at each other for a few minutes. "So, what do we do now?" Anna asked.

                "I am not a digidestined," Rumiko said,"I can't fight you."

                Anna hesitated for a second, "Let's pretend we didn't see each other, okay?"

                Rumiko was going to agree, but it was too late. Tai came around the corner carrying a pile of clothes, while Matt came around the other corner. "Hey Anna," Tai called," I thought you might like these...Rumiko Makino?!"

                Matt was looking at a small catalog as he approached his girlfriend. He glanced up, "Tai?"'

                "Matt!?"

                Both Anna and Rumiko sighed as their boyfriends dropped what they were carrying and stared at each other, the stress was so thick it could be cut with a knife. "Matt."

                "Tai. What are you doing here?"

                "I'm just shopping with my girlfriend," he said, narrowing his eyes,"This mall is _my_ turf!"

                "What? Tai, you've got to be kidding me," Matt sighed, shaking his head,"Tai, you're dividing up the city now? What's next, the entire planet? The Digital World?"

                "What are you so pissed for?" Tai asked,"_You_ started this!"

                Anna and Rumiko rolled their eyes, then Tai's cell phone rang. "Hello?" he almost shouted into it,"Izzy, this had better be impor-what..._she what?_ Yeah...yeah I'll be right there."

                Tai put the phone back into his pocket. "Anna," he said, walking away,"We've got to go."

                Anna looked at Tai, then at Matt and Rumiko, then back at Ta. "W-wait, I'm coming."

                "What was that about?" Rumiko asked.

                "I don't know," Matt said,"He looked like someone just died."

                "This is totally unacceptable!" Yamaki shouted as he glanced into the remains of JP.'s cell,"How could he escape?"

                "From what we were able to find out, he changed into a digimon, then escaped."

                Yamaki glanced at Taily. "What do you mean?"

                "Our security cameras showed him changing into a beetle-like digimon. Someone gave him that ability, but we can't see who, the image is foggy."

                "Takuya is gone also," Riley pointed out.

                "He escape with him?"

                "No, you're wrong!" Sam shouted from his cell.

                "What?" Yamaki snapped.

                "Takuya never belonged here," Sam said,"Takuya told me that JP did something called spirit evolve. Takuya did the same thing and became Agnimon. He told me he needed to stop JP, and that he would be back as soon as he got him."

                "Takuya could have left anytime he wanted," Dr. Kafka said, running down the hall,"Like I said, he doesn't belong here!"

                "Regardless," Yamaki said,"We've got an escaped felon with enormous power. We've got to find him."

                "You're going to be hard pressed," Sam said,"You've got no choice, send me out there."

                "There is no way," Yamaki started, when Dr. Kafka stepped in front of him.

                "I vouch for him," she nodded,"He can help, we're going to need it."

                Yamaki sighed, then nodded to Riley. She walked over and opened Sam's cell. Yamaki threw him a couple of small circular devices. "Those are communicators. If you meet up with Agnimon, give him one. You've got two hours, if you can't bring them back, I'm sending Orion out."

                Sam nodded. "Right." He grabbed the dark digivice from Dr. Kafka's hands and ran through the opening JP made during his escape.

                "Airdramon!" he shouted, then saw a serpent with wings flew down towards him,"There you are."

                "Glad to see you back, boss," his Airdramon said as Sam jumped on.

                "Glad to be back," Sam laughed,"The Digimon Emperor rides again!"

                Tai stood staring through the large window into Sora's room. He still could not believe what was happening to her. She was lying in the hospital room, a million sensors attached to every part of her body. There were guards and doctors everywhere; Izzy and Henry were in there also, and absolutely no one knew what to do. They had no idea what was killing her, or if it was contagious. On the bright side, they had the entire floor to themselves. Tai did not want anyone to get wind of what was happening, especially Catherine and that Hypnos Organization. They would never give them a moments peace if the knew.

                "Tai!" Kari cried, running down the hall with the rest of the Digital Warriors,"We came as soon as we heard." She stopped in front of the window and looked inside. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "What's...what's happening to her?"

                "We don't know," Tai sighed,"Izzy and Henry are working with the doctors, but all they are certain of is...is she's dying."

                Kari started to cry slightly and found comfort in Davis's arms. Michael walked over and placed his hand on Tai's shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

                Tai did not answer. "Where's Takato?" he asked instead.

                Michael shook his head,"We don't know. He and Zoe were out searching for that 'pull' she felt."

                Tai nodded and continued to stare into Sora's room.

                Kari noticed that Anna was sitting alone on a bench across the hall. "Hi," she said, sitting next to her.

                "Hello, Miss Kari," Anna said, smiling slightly.

                "Please, don't be so formal.

                "Kari," Anna nodded.

                Kari smiled slightly,"How are you doing?"

                "I'm fine," she said quickly.

                "No you're not," Kari said, firmly placed her hand on Anna's shoulder,"You don't like Tai this worried about Sora do you?"

                Anna hesitated, then sighed. "No, I mean..I wouldn't want Sora to die, and I hope we can do something to help her, but...." 

                "But...?"

                "But....Tai is my boyfriend, and I..and I...." She trailed off and stared at the floor. Kari started rubbing her back.

                _"I always wanted Tai and Sora together," _she thought,"_ but I don't want Anna to get hurt."_

The door to Sora's room opened and Izzy and Henry stepped out. Tai ran over to them. "Well?" he asked.

                Izzy sighed,"I'm sorry Tai. All we've discovered is that her condition is caused by some sort of viral infection, and, surprising as this may sound, it is transforming her cellular structure into some sort of mechanical organism."

                "So if this isn't stop, she'll be like a...a robot or something?" 

                Henry shook his head. "No, if it infects her brain, she'll become a tabula rasa-a black state, if it infects her heart, then...I'm sorry, Lord Kamiya."

                "What is really draining her is that the infection demands an extensive amount of energy from her system," Izzy explained,"She needs energy in order to keep herself alive. The virus had effectively turned her into a vampire-like creature."

                Tai dropped his head. "I...I need to be alone for a little while." He slowly walked towards the staircase. 

Yolei walked peeked her head inside of the room of the child she had been babysitting for the past few weeks. He was seated on the floor of his room, looking at his television set. Yolei did not know what program it was, but it appeared to be Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon fighting each other. "Tommy?" 

                He quickly hit a button on the remote and the television shut off. He turned around,"Yes, Miss Yolei?"

                She walked into the room,"Uh, Tommy, what were you just watching?"

                "The news," he said, shrugging,"I didn't know what was happening, but it looked kind of cool."

                Yolei smiled,_"There's nothing wrong with him. What was I thinking? So he likes to watch two extreamly powerful beings tear into each other, all boys do. There's nothing odd about him."_

                "Well, I've got to get going," she said,"I'll see you later sometime, okay?"

                "Sure," he said, waving slightly as she left. Once she did, he turned back to the television and continued watching.

                The Dark Digidestined Commander, Hiroshi Eiri sat in his quarters in Neo-Digiworld Capital, his mind full of the encounter with his commanders earlier.    

                _"Stop apologizing and get your act together!" Lucifer growled,"You're not a warrior! I can't believe we counted on you for anything! You've disgraced all of us! Now get out!"_

                "I'll show them," he growled, standing up from his bed,"I'll show them all! Those Digidestined had better say their prayers, because soon they'll be resting ten feet under the ground!"                

                _The woman quickly yanked the young boy out of his room and charged down the hall. "Where are we going Mom?" he asked._

_                "The city's being attacked!" she shouted,"We've got to get out of here." He followed her into the living room where an older man and a girl slightly older then him were nervously standing. The girl was wearing pink pajamas and had something under a white sheet._

_                "Okay," the man said, holding up a golf club,"When I count to three, we'll run to the elevator, got it?"_

_                He turned to the other three in the room,"If need be, you''ll be able to use your powers, right?"_

_                The woman, girl and boy nodded. "Okay," the man said, kicking open the door,"Let's go!"_

_                The quartet ran as fast as they could down the outside hall, pushing and diving past the floating ghost. They dove into the elevator. "We made it!" the man cried, pushing the button on the small control panel. The door was half-way closed before the ghosts shot through._

Alice shook his head in an effort to erase the memory. "Alice?" Cody asked, glancing over his shoulders to the other passenger on the subway.

                "Yeah," she said,"I'm fine."

                "No you're not," Cody said,"Lord Ishida put me as your partner, so we can make the most of it, or hate each other."

                Alice was silent for a few minutes, then sighed. "I've been having strange visions, flashbacks, but in each of the flashbacks I'm seeing the world through the eyes of a young boy. In this flashback, I learned that he had an older sister, and his family was captured by a group of ghosts as they were trying to escape their apartment. Wait, the ghosts were Bakemons."

                "Bakemon?" Cody asked,"The only time Bakemon were in the city was when Myotismon invaded. Maybe you were captured when...wait, a _boy's_ memory?"

                Alice nodded.

                "Um...if you ever want to...talk...about anything..."

                "I don't have many memories of my past, but I've always been a girl."

                "Sorry," Cody said, turning his head away. He suddenly heard Alice gasp. "What is it?"

                "Something's here," she said,"Something strong."

                Cody glanced around the monorail car, but did not see anyone that appeared to be a threat. "It's not in the car," Alice said, pointing out the windows to the city below,"It's out there."

                Cody looked out the window and gasped. "Daemon? That's mean Eiri's here. I'll e-mail the others and we'll get off at the next stop."

                Izzy sighed as he stared up at Sora's x-rays. "Mr. Izumi? Tentomon?" Henry asked, walking into the doctor's lounge,"What are you doing here? This is for staff only?"

                "The doctors gave me permission to remain here," he said,"The physicians need me help in diagnosing Sora's condition. Unfortunately, I am not a doctor, I can only help so far."

                "Mr. Izumi," Henry said,"What about the baby Lady Sora is carrying? If the child that will grow up to be Kasumi is killed, then Takato, Kazu, our digimon and I won't be here."

                "So far the child's health in stable," Tentomon explained, "Probably due to the natural antibodies present in the mother's womb to protect the developing fetus from infection, however, should Sora transpire, then child will die also."

                "Isn't there anything we can do?"

                "If we only could obtain a pure sample of the virus," he sighed,"All blood samples we take from Sora have the viral agents in them, true, but these agents have part of Sora's DNA in them, most likely from the first infection. The virus has adapted to better harm her, who know how her DNA could have change it?"

                "Biyomon told us that Orion infected her," Henry pointed out.

                "Tai order us to keep this quiet. If we contact Hypnos, they'll have Sora in a military hospital somewhere, you know, where they keep all the alien stuff they find."

                Tentomon noted Izzy's use of the word 'stuff'. _"He must really be worried about Sora. What are we going to do if she should...? IF her child is never born, then, what's going to happen? Could the Tamers manipulation of the time stream inadvertently destroy us as well? Dear me, we've got to save her, no matter what!"_

                Kari found her brother on the roof of the hospital, he had one knee on the ledge, staring at the city below them. Kari was almost certain he was going to jump over. She couldn't see Agumon anywhere and was afraid he had gone over first. "Tai?" she asked, cautiously approaching him.

                "It's funny, isn't it?" he asked, stepping towards her.

                "What is?" Kari asked, relieved that he was away from the edge of the roof.

                "How one person's life affects others," he said,"If I never had meet Sora, none of this would be happening to her. If I had stayed in that coma, trapped in my tomb in the Digital World, then Sora and Matt's relationship wouldn't have become so awkward and she would still be in charge of the Digidestined!"

                "Tai..."

                "Don't you get it?" he shouted, his expression clearly visible on his face,"Sora came to our house that night because she didn't have anywhere else to be! The Digidestined didn't want her anymore, but instead of listening and accepting her, I told her to leave! She wanted to prove herself to me, that's why she went into the Hypnos building where Orion infected her with the disease that's killing her!"

                "Tai!" Kari shouted,"You can't base your whole life on...on 'what ifs!' What if I had never been born? Sure, Myotismon wouldn't have invaded earth to look for me, but if Angewomon hadn't of defeated him, he wouldn't have digivolve to Malomyotismon. Without Malomyotismon, Agumon and Gabumon would have never been able to warp-digivolve to mega! What would have happened when the Dark Masters appeared, huh? You wouldn't have stood a chance!"

                "And what about me?" Michael asked, stepping onto the roof with Betamon, Anna and Unimon, Kazu, Guardromon, Davis, Veemon, and Ken and Wormmon,"What if I never became a Dark Master? Sure, you wouldn't have had to worry about Metalseadramon, but if I hadn't of been defeated, then I wouldn't have had been reborn by Lucifer and Piedmon, and I certainly wouldn't have awoke up outside of Santa Carea with amnesia. Without my help, Kari, Izzy, Davis and Ken wouldn't have been able to stop Datamon. He might have launched that missile and destroyed the Digidestined base on File Island. The Earth would certainly be gone by now!"

                "Every life has its ups and downs," Gatomon said,"It's not our place to try and choose otherwise."

                Tai sighed,"But, if she dies, it'll be my fault."

                "No it won't," Anna said, stepping closer to him,"You can't hold the weight of the world on your shoulders. We're all here to help you."

                Tai smiled slightly,"I..I'm sorry. You guys are right, it's just...Sora's a special friend. I've known her for a long time, I..I just don't want to lose her."

                Anna hugged Tai and kissed him on the check. "Woa, what was that for?" he asked.

                "For being you!" she smiled. Secretly, her mind was shouting with joy! _"Tai only thinks of Sora as a friend! Yes!"_

                "Come on," Tai smiled, walking towards the stairs,"Let's go."

                The noon-day sky suddenly darkened. "What the-?" Kazu asked,"What happened to the sun?"

                "And what is that?" Veemon asked, pointing to a glowing circle in the sky.

                "Internal sensors activating," Guardromon said,"It is registering as a Digital Gate! With three beings of incredible power!"

                "Agumon's still sleeping downstairs," Tai said, turning to the others,"You guys are going to have to hold them off until I get him."

                "We're ready," Kari said.

                The Digital Warrior digimon glanced up at the gate. They could make out a sinister face emerging from the gate. "Milleniumon?"

                Agumon yawned as he stretched his arms. "I fall asleep for a little while and everyone leaves me." He opened the door to the roof and walked out. "Hey, where is everyone?"

                He walked out to the center and glanced around. The roof was completely vacant. "Tentomon said they were all up here, where did they...Huh?" He suddenly shot his gaze up and saw the fading Digital Gate. "What the..?" 

                He squinted his eyes and made out the same sinister face as before. "Milleniumon!" he shouted as the Gate disappeared. He turned around and charged back down the stairs,"Izzy!"

                Daemon raised his hand and shot a blast of fire at a set of phone booths, destroying them in a blast of smoke. He delighted in the screams of the crowd watching his destruction of the city. The people had not run in terror yet, but they were keeping their distance.  Daemon moved over to the row of cars lined up along the curb; he smiled and lifted one of the cars high above his head. He threw it into the center of the street where it burst into flames.

                "Fire!" he laughed,"You've got to love it! Ha!"

                From the sidewalk, Eiri crossed his arms, the Essence of Earth glowing around his neck. "We're not here to annihilate the city!"

                "Then why are you here? It looks like you're doing a pretty good job of that!"

                Eiri grinned as he turned his attention to a group of humans and digimon running towards them from down the street. "Digidestined," he smiled,"Please, don't take this personally, but, I am going to.._destroy you all!"_

                Daemon flew away from the destroyed cars and landed in front of the Digidestined. "I'm going to enjoy destroying you all!"

                "Crabmon digivolve to Colemon!"

                "Gommamon digivolve to Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon!"

                "Hakwmon digivolve to Aquillamon! Aquillamon digivolve to Silphymon!"

                "Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon! Ankylomon digivolve to Shakkoumon!"

                "Aluarmon digivolve to Ninjamon!"

                "Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

                "Go!" TK shouted.

                Colemon jumped into the air and fired a barrage of needles at Daemon's face, but the demon blocked it with the back of his arm. He shot his other arm forward, blasting a shot of fire at the circle of Digidestined. The humans instantly dove for cover as the digimon launched to attack. 

                "Hand of Fate!"

                "Ninja Stars!"

                Daemon easily blocked Ninjamon's attack, but had a slightly harder time with Angemon's Hand of Fate. He held up his left palm to absorb Angemon's energy beam and  winced slightly,"Wow, that's pretty good," he said, rubbing his hand,"My hand kind of hurts. But, Adult digimon don't stand a chance against Megas!"

                He slammed his fist into Ninjamon, pounding him into the sidewalk. June ran over to her fallen digimon, but was herself knocked out when Deamon grabbed Angemon and swung him around into the air, then threw him into the pavement, cracking the blacktop. Daemon threw his hands together and pointed down,"Evil Inferno!"

                "Angemon!" TK shouted,"Get out of the way!"

                Angemon raised his head, but was too late, as a massive wave of fire slammed into his back, creating a massive crater in the street.  TK held his breath, but found it hard to let it out after the flames dissipated and Angemon was no where in sight.

                "Angemon!" Zudomon called out,"Angemon!"

                "Right here," Patamon said, hovering over to TK,"Was easier to dodge the flames as Patamon, so I regressed."

                "Patamon..." TK smiled.

                "Let him rest," Joe said,"We'll take care of Daemon."

                "Ha ha ha!" Eiri laughed,"You're going to need to reveal your trump card if you want to win."

                TK glanced down at Patamon. "I can't...not yet."

                "Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon shouted, pounded his massive mallet onto Daemon's head. Eiri's digimon swung around and slammed the bottom of his foot into Zudomon's stomach.

                "Is that all you've got?" Eiri laughed.

                "Oh man!" Joe sighed,"How is he beating us so bad? We're good as done for!"

                "We can't give up," Cody said,"He's going to hurt too many innocent people!"

                Yolei ran up next to him and threw her hand into the air,"Yeah! There's no way we're gonna lose! Sylphymon!"

                "Shakkoumon!" Cody shouted.

                "Attack together!" both digidestined shouted.

                Sylphymon soared into the air, then dive bombed forward, aiming straight at the dark mega, but pulling up at the last second. "Astral Laser!"

                After Sylphymon's attack was successful in causing Daemon to stumbled backwards, Shakkoumon stepped up. "Justice Beams!"

                Daemon twisted out of the way, the two lasers ripping a small part of his robe away on his back. He then swung his fist forward and punched Shakkoumon square in the nose in a blast of dark fire and smoke. 

                "Shakkoumon!" Sylpymon cried, flying to assist his fallen friend. Unfortunately, this left him wide open for Daemon's fire attack, which he used to burn Sylpymon's stomach. Yolei watched as her digimon landed on top of the fallen Shakkoumon.

                "We've got no choice!" TK shouted, "Patamon..."

                His digimon nodded and flew towards the battlefield, "Patamon...warp digivolve..." Before he could finish, Daemon fired a small fire blast which exploded in front of Patamon. TK's digimon shook it off, then flew even higher into the sky,"Patamon...warp digivolve..." Again, Daemon threw a small blast inches from the Rookie's head.

                Eiri laughed slightly as he watched the look on TK's face,"We're not going to let any megas interfere. We are going to destroy you and present your heads to the Dark Masters!"

                Over on the sideline, June and Ninjamon slowly came to. "W..what happened?" she asked, rubbing the back of her head.

                "Nevermind!" her digimon said,"Look!"

                June turned her attention back to the battlefield and watched as Patamon's repeated attempts to digivolve to mega were stopped by Daemon's fire balls. Eventually, Patamon gave up and landed next to TK.  "Oh no!" she shouted,"Daemon's beating us all!"

                Eiri watched the rookie and his partner also. He laughed,"Now Daemon, the finishing stroke!"

                Daemon's raised his palm and pointed it towards TK and Patamon. "Evil Inferno!"

                "No!" June shouted,"Th..they're not gonna make it! Everyone's going to suffer if we don't stop Eiri and Daemon! Daisuke..my grandparents...my friends...There has to be something I can do!" Suddenly a bright glow shone forth from underneath her shirt. June glance down. "The..Crest of Sincerity is glowing...?" She put a determined look on her face and turned to her digimon," Ninjamon!"

                June's Digivice shook from left to right, then turned a light green color. It shot a beam of light from its screen up to her Crest of Sincerity.  The symbol of the crest was pushed up by the beam of light, continuing it ascent. The symbol twisted and turned, shattered through a smoke filled sky. The symbol gathered bits of energy and exploded, sending a twisting spiral down, nailing a twisting Ninjamon. 

                "Ninjamon digivolve to...."

                Ninjamon's body turned to white and all of his weapons disappeared. His arms and legs merged into his body, then shrunk into an even smaller ball. Two wings grew from his back and a metal staff appeared in his new hands as two feet grew from his bottom. The light glow faded to reveal a body covered with pink fur. He twisted the staff around in his hands and few times before pointing it forward.

                ".....Pixiemon!"

                TK quickly shot Patamon under his crouched body, waiting for Daemon's fire attack, but it never came. He shot his gaze up and saw Pixiemon holding his staff perpendicular to his body, a invisible shield of some sort was deflecting the fire attack away from TK and Patamon. "It's Pixiemon."

                "Hurry," June said, running over,"My digimon will give you the time you need. Warp-digivolve."

                Both Patamon and TK nodded at each other. "Right."

                "Patamon warp digivolve to....Goldramon!"

                Both Eiri and Daemon were aware of the bright light that was suddenly shinning forth behind Pixiemon's barrier. Both human and digimon partner also gasped loudly when they saw Goldramon shot into the sky. "Darn it!" Eiri shouted,"They were able to achieve mega! You can't let them win, Daemon!"

                His digimon dimished the fire he was pouring at Pixiemon, then pointed his palms at the floating Goldramon. "Don't worry, I'm not going to. Evil Inferno!"

                 Goldramon grinned, "You call that a fire attack? Watch this!" He placed both of his palms together then fired a massive blast of glowing fire, which blasted into Daemon's attack, "Gold Flame!"

                Both TK and Eiri watched in anticipation as Evil Inferno battled against Gold Flame. It seemed like the battle would never end, but, soon the Evil Inferno began to diminish in strength, while the Gold Flame grew even stronger. Goldramon's attack ripped through Daemon's fire and continued to the evil mega himself. Eiri cried out his digimon's name as he watched Daemon scream in pain. Eiri himself fell to his knees. Daemon gave out one final scream before a blast of white light exploded from his. "Daemon," Eiri said, looking exhausted. Suddenly, he noticed a crack appear in the globe around his neck. More appeared, and the globe shattered into a million pieces.

                "No.." Eiri said, struggling to stay conscious,"The..the Essence of Earth...destroyed." He looked up to his fallen digimon. Daemon's body was glowing brightly, then shrunk into a smaller figure wearing a white cloth covering its entire body. "B..Bakemon," he moaned, then his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell flat on his face.

                Goldramon landed next to TK and regressed back into Patamon. "Good job," TK said, as Patamon flew into his arms,"We defeated the Dark Digidestined commander, but..what are we going to do with him now?"

                "Leave that to me."

                The Digidestined turned around and saw a familiar girl wearing a white robe and carrying a staff walking towards them. "Hey," TK said,"It's the new High Priestess of the Digital World, Miss Asage, what's she doing here?"

                _Next: Why is Miss Asage there? Will Sora survive? What about Agnimon's search for Beetlemon? Who is the mysterious person that has been watching Zoe? What happened to Tai and the Digital Warriors? What is going on with Tommy? With Alice?  What is so important in that warehouse laboratory? All will start to become clear as Orion makes his move, but, who is Orion? Next: Mystic Digimon War Chapter 22: Laboratory of Evil!_

Okay, I have some things to comment on. First, a number of reviewers have been asking about Taisuke's role in this story. All I'm going to say is that, his story will be unfolding soon. Remember, he was one of the children that Lucifer infected with Oikawa's blood.

                Next, Tai, Anna and Sora. This triangle will become resolved soon. (Don't think this automatically means this story is going to be a Taiora. Remember, I've fooled you all a number of times in this story so far. It could very well turn out to be a Tai/Anna, which I have name Tainna. You know the rules, the first person who writes about a new couple, get's to name it.

                Also, I need a website where I can get pictures of Digimon cards, in particular Deathmon or Ghoulmon. I have been using www.theotaku.com for evolution purposes, but some of the images aren't there. So if anyone can help me I would gladly appreciate it.

                Before anyone can say anything, I know that after Myotismon was defeated he digivolved to Venom Myotismon, but this fic is an alternate reality. So, this time after Myotismon was defeated, he digivolved to Malomyotismon. This will help explain some of the mysteries that are occurring.

                Lastly, no one has been trying to guess who Orion is. I guess you didn't think he was a big enough threat to try and determine who he really is. His true identity will be revealed soon, but I'll give you a hint. So far I've at least named a numerous amount of characters from all three seasons, but you'll notice I've missed one. 

                To everyone, whatever holiday you celebrate, I wish you the very best, and I probably won't get another chapter until January, so I'll see you all in the new year! Happy Holidays and may your celebrations be merry and enjoyable!


	27. Ch 22: Laboratory of Evil

A young woman with curly blond hair held a microphone close to her mouth as she spoke,"_Zis is Catherine DeGual reporting live. For zose of you juzt joing us, ze mystic of ze Neo-Digiworld Empire, Lady Krake, ressurected ze zree Dark Lords, Plagemon, Arukennimon and the worst of zem all, Milleniumon. Zoe complained of feeling a strange pull and she and Takato went to investigate it. _

_                Meanwhile, Biyomon finally caught up to Sora and waz able to finally bring her to safety. Ze Digital Warriors arrived, and Sora and Tai were reunited. Anna felt uneasy of ze way her boyfriend was acting around Sora. Before anyzing could be resolved, however, Milleniumon attacked and captured ze Digital Warriors._

_                Ze Digidestined met up with ze Dark Digidestined commander, Hiroshi Eiri and battled against hiz digimon, Daemon. June watched him defeat ze Digidestined and felt zat ze battle was over, and waz succesfully in making ze Crest of Sincerity she recived from Mimi and Ninjamon was able to digivovle to Pixiemon. With his help, Patamon was able to warp-digivovle and defeate Daemon._

Prologue:

                The simple sound waves of the army's footsteps threatened to rip apart of the very surface of the planet. The massive assemblage of forces were comprised of many different beings, humans, Wiants, Gaia creatures, and even the mighty gods of Gaia were part of the army. Today they would battle and hopefully destroy the being that threaten both worlds. The Wiants had not yet taken flight, they were in line with the other forces. At the center of the front line was Makura, dressed in full battle armor. Darius was a few feet behind him, protected and well-hidden. He was the only one who could possibly destroy Amadeaus's Matrix of Evil, and that made him very important to the forces of light, and very dangerous to the forces of darkness.

                Makura's forces halted their march on the grassy plain stretching in front of them. Their faces were serious and determined as the forces of evil emerged like a wave of darkness from behind the stone walls of Amadaus's fortress. The two opposing armies stood silently for a long moment before the evil soldiers charged forward.

                "Hold your position!" Makura ordered, watching the dark army move ever closer,"Archers ready!"

                The Wiant commander kept his gaze forward even though he knew that his bowman were aiming their arrows as best they could at the enemy soldier's heads. Makura raised his hands,"Steady...steady..." He silently took a deep breath, then dropped his arm. Instantly, a barrage of arrows shot at the front line of the advancing army, dropping them line a row of dominoes.

                Makura grabbed the sword that was at his side and took another deep breath. "Here we go!" 

                The forces of light shot apart as the dark army tore between them. Daruis fond himself using the swords skill he had not used since he was a young man. He spread his wings and shot to the sky. Most of the other Waints did the same and began to attack from there for a natural advantage. Darius twisted in the sky and slashed his sword across an enemy's chest. He took a moment to catch his breath before he glanced back down to the battlefield. Makura's army was actually winning. Darius glanced over the stone wall of Amadeaus's castle and saw a large cube shaped being slowly made its way towards the battlefield. It had eight giant claws connected by a chain shaped like a DNA strand, four of these claws were used as feet to climb over the massive wall, while the other four he used as pincers, ready to tear apart any enemy foolish enough  to approach him. 

                Darius had never seen this creature before, but the chill up his spine told him who this creature was. He shouted down to the soldiers of light,"Be aware! Amadeaus's Beast of the Apocalypse is here!"

                "That is correct."

                Darius glanced up and saw the traitor Amadeaus floating in front of him. "You seem surprised Master Darius," he grinned.

                "H-How are you floating?" he stuttered.

                "Oh, just another mystic jewel I crafted that allows me freedom from gravity." He reached for the sword at his side,"Let me show you what else I've learned!"

                Darius held his sword in front of his face,"En Garde."

                As Darius and Amadeaus battled in the sky, Makura's forces planned to assault the massive creature in front of them. "Steady...steady," Makura said, holding his sword pointed towards the beast,"Go!"

                The Wiant Army shot towards Apocalymon and began their assault. The Monster of the Apocalypse swung one of his claws across the battlefield, flinging nearly half the army in a wave motion.

                "No!" Makura shouted, diving towards Apocalymon's torso. He was easily stopped when Apocalymon grabbed him with one of his claws and simply crushed him.

                "Makura!" Darius shouted, watching in horror as the Wiant captain was destroyed.

                "No worries," the traitor Amadeaus laughed,"You'll be joining him soon."

                Darius blocked the sword attack, then slashed across Amadeas's chest. He smiled slightly, knowing it was a mortal wound, then sped towards Apocalymon.

                The Monster of the Apocalypse, however, had ceased the battle the moment he felt his partner's life force leaving. He screamed in rage, sending out a massive blast of pure force that sent the soldiers in the outer perimeter, while the closer ones did not even stand a chance. Darius was on the outer edge and was tossed in the air, then slammed into the ground.

                As he lay on the ground, he watched Apocalymon raise his hands to fire some sort of attack, when a blast of fire singed his arm.

                "Zhuqioamon!" Darius shouted to himself,"Baihumon, Xuwanamon, Azulongmon! The Digital Gods have come to aid us!"

                Azulongmon lead the attack, showering Apocalymon with enough lightning to destroy an entire continent, but the evil beast still remained. Zhuqioamon was next, blasting an inferno around Apocalymon, but, again having no effect. The other two gods attacked together, but were repelled by Apocalymon's claws.

                As the Gods continued their battle, Darius slowly made his way back towards the battlefield. He knew what was about to happened, but he was determined to defy fate.

                Apocalymon's claws ripped Xuwanamon in half. Using another claw, he tore Baihumon's head off. Azulongmon watched in horror as his two friends were destroyed before his eyes. "Apocalymon!" he shouted,"I will destroy you!" He launched forward as Apocalymon held up his hand ready to rip an energy attack through the dragon god.

                Azulongmon was not about to give up. He was seconds from creating a lightning storm when Darius leapt on top of his head. "No! Wait!"

                "Darius!" Azulongmon shouted,"What are you doing?"

                "Trust me!" Darius said, grabbing a device from his pocket. Apocalymon fired his attack, and when the smoke cleared Azulongmon and Darius were gone.

                Zuqioamon was furious. He was now the only God left. "Apocalymon, you will be punished for what you have done!" He flew into the sky and began chanting words to himself.

                "Lord Zuqioamon," one Wiant flew over to him,"What are these incantations?"

                "I am going to remove his power from himself," the phoenix god said.

                "But...that....that spell uses an enormous amount of energy," the Wiant shouted,"You used too much in your battle."

                "Then I will soon be with my comrades." Zuqioamon shot a blast of yellow energy from his mouth and into Apocalymon. Amadeaus's creation chuckled, then suddenly was overcome with pain. He seemed to be struggling internally cautiously moving his claws, when it seemed as though it became too much for him. He screamed out as his body glowed a white light; six globes shot forth from his body and landed on the ground. Apocalymon shrank into a large battle with wings. Zuqioamon seemed to smile, before he crashed into the ground, where he breathed his last.

                Miriya, Queen of the Wiants, watched as the now small ball-shaped Apocalymon was lowered deep under the surface of the earth, his burial sealed by a stone temple.

                "Apocalymon shall be sealed here forever," she sighed,"With the memory of those that have parted this life, Darius, Makura. you will be remembered. The power Zhuqioamon separated from Apocalymon will be scattered across Gaia, while Apocalymon will be sealed in Terra. All gates will be closed, Apocalymon will not be allowed to reclaim the Zuqioamon stones, both worlds will never fall fates to his power again."

                Chapter 22: Laboratory of Evil

                "What are you doing here?" TK asked as the new High Priestess Nami Isage walked down the sidewalk towards them.

                Miss Isage did not answer as she walked over to the fallen Eiri and Bakemon.

                "Well?" TK asked again.

                "Hey," Patamon said,"You're different then you were before."

                Isage nodded. "Yes, I have been granted the memories and powers of all the previous High Priests of the Digital World. I watched your battle and I am quite impressed."

                "That means alot commin' from ya!" Derek said, crossing his arms," 'specially since we fround'ya mate. A royal pain in th' arse, too."

                "Derek!" TK snapped," but you still haven't answered my question."

                The New High Priestess glanced at Eiri.

                "Him?" TK shouted, "You're here for him? What about us?"

                "I was very concerned about you," she said, smiling slightly,"but, you are able to take care of yourself."

                Eiri started to moan slightly from where he was lying on the ground, after his battle with the Digidestined. "It looks like he's finally coming around," she said,"Perhapse he is ready to join our side."

                Eiri slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He glanced around at the Digidestined, then at Isage. "Am I your prisoner then?"

                TK was about to answer when Miss Isage stepped forward. "Actually, if I may have a few minutes alone."

                Eiri turned his gaze away. "It's not like a have a choice."

                "I don't approve of this," TK argeed,"We should take him to the File Island Base."

                "I ask only for fifteen minutes," Isage said, 'please?"

                TK sighed,"Fine, but we'll be right over there."

                After the Digidestined moved Eiri and Bakemon deeper in the park to avoid being caught by the police, they moved to a location a little way away, but were still close to watch. Isage, the High Priestess, turned to the Dark Digidestined commander. "You know who I am, don't you?"

                Eiri nodded. "You're the reason I'm no longer welcome by Neo-Digiworld."

                Isage shook her head,"It is not because of my, but because the Dark Masters never welcomed you."

                "What?"

                "They never really cared for you, you and the rest of the Digidestined were just useful pawns. Tell me, why did you follow the Dark Masters?"

                Eiri looked to the ground. "After my parents died, I left Japan to see the world, but all I saw was death and destruction. I served in the South Vietnam because America made me believe we could win against the Communists, but I watch that country be destroyed. I then journeyed to America and was with them during the Gulf Way. I still saw fighting and death.

                I was sick of war and killing. It was then that I found my way into the Digital World. I meet my Digimon partner and found the Essence of Earth. It was then I was approached  by Lucifer and Piedmon. They told me they were going to create a world free of fighting. I was so firm in my desire that I truly believed in their idea of a totalitarian rule." He chuckled slightly," Now I see that I have only been their pawn in ensuring a world forever at war."

                "What are they talking' 'bout over there?" Derek asked crossing his arms. 

                "You should try to learn to read lips," Joe said.

                June sighed as she stared at the Crest of Sincerity in her palms. "June?" Alruamon asked, placing her hand on June's shoulder,"What's wrong?"

                "The crest," she said,"It's Mimi's Crest but...but I made it glow."

                "So?"

                "So, as long as it wasn't mine, as long as I was just holding it for her, then there was a chance we could get her back, but, it's like there's nothing of her left."

                "We'll get her back," Alruamon nodded,"Don't worry."

                TK cleared his throat. The Digidestined turned their heads as Isage and Eiri walked towards them. "Is he ours now?" 

                Eiri bowed," I know this is going to sound odd, but I would like to help you."

                "What?!" Derek asked,"Ya've got ta be kiddin'!"

                "Derek, please," TK said, holding up his hand in front of the Austrailian's chest. He looked Eiri straight in the eyes. "I'm going to ask in a slightly nicer tone, but why should I believe anything you say?"

                Isage raised her hands,"I vouch for him."

                "I don't mean to be rude," Joe said,"But who vouches for you?"

                "I have to agree with Joe," Cody nodded,"We have been doing this alot longer then you. He's the Commander of the Dark Digidestined!"

                "I don't know guys," Yolei said, meekly,"Maybe we should give him a chance."

                Everyone looked at her. "Well, we don't have to kill everyone!" she shouted.

                TK sighed. "We're still taking you to my brother."

                _The wind from the sandstorm died off quickly as Tai and Agumon made their way out of the desert towards a green oasis. "Look at this place," Agumon said,"An entire forest in the middle of the desert. Maybe the others are here too."_

_                "I hope so," Tai sighed._

_                The duo started to walk through the sea of green, following the signal on Tai's Digivice, when Tai suddenly stopped._

_                "What?" Agumon asked, "What is it?"_

_                "I....I don't know," Tai said, walking over to a large tree with a large hole in its trunk,"There's something inside of there."_

_                "What?" Agumon asked._

_                "I...I don't know," Tai said, reaching inside. His hands felt something round and smooth. As soon as he touched it, the globe shot out a bright orange light. Tai instantly drew his hand back. _

_                "What was that?" Agumon asked._

_                "I don't know," Tai answered, grabbing his digivice,"Let's just find the others."_

                Tai slowly opened his eyes. "Owe, what hit me?"

                "Milleniumon."

                He looked around and saw that he was in a black cell with the rest of the Digital Warriors. "Wait, where's Agumon?"

                "He wasn't with us on the roof, remember?" Michael asked.

                "Yeah," Tai said,"Hey, Kari, before we fought Piedmon, did I ever tell you about a strange red orb that I found when I started to look for the others?"

                Kari and Gatomon looked at each other, then shook their heads. "No," Kari said,"Why?"

                "For some reason my memory was fuzzy, but when I returned to the Digital World the first time, when I began to resemble the Digidestined, Agumon and I found this small globe in the forest. The thing is at was the Essence of Fire."

                "What?" Kazu asked,"you touched the Essence of Fire?"

                "Why?" Noriko asked,"What is it?"

                "Nothing," Kazu said,"I just always thought that Lord Kamiya received the Essence after the battle with Oikawa." He sighed,"So much of our knowledge about this time is wrong. We're causing so much damage."

                "Everything will be fine," Kari smiled,"Don't worry."

                _Matt glanced across the lake in front of him. "Still nothing. Do you see anything?"He smiled slightly as he saw Gabumon struggling to pedal the swan boat across the river. _

_                Matt suddenly felt something pulling at him. He looked quickly over the side of the boat and saw a floating piece of land he had not seen before. On this island was a small blue globe._

_                "What is that?" Gabumon asked._

_                "I don't know," Matt said, reaching for it. As soon as he touched it, he felt a strange feeling wash over him._

_                "Matt!" Gabumon shouted._

_                "Come on," Matt said,"?Let's keep searching."_

Matt quickly shot awake when he heard a loud knock on the door. "I'm coming!" he shouted, opening the door. "TK, what are you doing here?"

                "I've got something here," he brother said,"What did you do, fall asleep in the lounge?"

                "Never mind!" Matt said,"What is it?"

                TK sighed, then pulled Eiri into view,"I need your clearance to get him a cell."

                "You captured the Dark Digidestined Commander?" he asked, amazed.

                "Well, its a long story," TK sighed,"Just...he wants to help us."

                "What?"

                "I know it is strange request," Eiri said," But Miss Isage helped me see the error of my beliefs. Please."

                Ryo checked the name on the paper before he looked the receptionist in the eyes,"Uh, Takenouchi, Sora?"

                The reciptionest's smile faded,"Um, are you expected?"

                "It's okay, Miss Koata, he's with me."

                Ryo glanced down the hall and saw a red headed young man walking towards him. "Mr. Izumi?" he asked.

                "Izzy," he said, smiling slightly, extending his hand.

                "Izzy, then," Ryo said, shaking Izzy's hand,"Why did you call me here?"

                "Why don't we talk in private?" he said, walking into the elevator.

                Ryo nodded, then followed him inside.When the doors opened to an empty hallway, he gasped. "W-what the-?"

                "I'll show you," Izzy pointed to a hospital room in the center of the hall. Ryo gasped again when he looked inside.

                "What...?" he turned to Izzy and saw that Henry, Agumon and Terriermon had joined him.

                "Is this Ryo?"

                Izzy nodded. "Ryo, meet Henry, Agumon and Terriermon.."

                Ryo nodded,"What's going on here?"

                "We're missing some others....here they are now."

                Ryo turned towards the elevator and shouted outloud. "Oikawa and Daitiramon! These are the ones you were waiting for?"

                "Who is this?" Oikawa pointed to Ryo, " and where is Taichi Kamiya." He glanced into the hospital room,"Good heavens! Is that Sora Takenouchi?"

                "It isn't from heaven, that much I know," Izzy sighed,"Som sort of virus is transforming her organic cells into a mechanical organism. Tai and the other digital Warriors had arrived to visit Sora, but on the roof, they were apprehended by Milleniumon, Arukennimon, and Plagemon."

                Oikawa paled, "My former Dark Lords?"

                Izzy nodded, taking a cell phone with a small screen out of his pocket,"Yes, now, I have used the Digivice Locator to get an estimated location of where the rest of the Digital Warriors are. What we need is for Ryo and Oikawa to go after them while Henry and I remain here to try and reverse Sora's condition."

                "Wait a minute," Ryo said,"You want me to travel into who knows where, with him?"

                Oikawa crossed his arms and smiled. "I will go rescue them because I owe Tai Kamiya. He gave me a second chance, and I always repay my debts."

                Daitiramon nodded,"We're going with you or not."

                Ryo sighed,"I don't even have a Digimon..."

                Izzy tossed him a digivice,"I've copied Tai's Digivice and energy signal. You should be able to use it to digivolve Agumon to Wargreymon."

                Ryo looked to Agumon, who bowed,"I guess we're partners for a while."

                "Wait,": he said,"Isn't there anyone else?"

                "We don't know where Takato or Zoe are, and we can't contact them," Henry explained,"Don't worry, you'll do fine."

                "Be reasonable," Izzy said,"This is your chance to be a hero."

                Ryo glanced at the device, then at Agumon, then at the others. "Alright," he sighed,"Let's go."

                Tommy sat up suddenly in bed. He was about to scream for his mother, but something stopped him from doing it. He took a couple of deep breaths before jumping out of bed and walking to the window. 

                "What a dream," he said, staring out at the abandoned warehouse on the harbor. "Why do I always want to go to that place? Why does my tummy hurt when I look at it?"

                Beetlemon laughed with joy as the small crowd of people in front of him fell to the ground, screaming in pain. "I didn't think this would be so much fun!" he laughed in glee as white streams of light emerged from the fallen people and funneled into a metal device in his hands. "Sucking energy out of these people is so much fun!"

                After the light faded, Beetlemon turned his head and heard the familiar sound of human voices coming from another section of the park. He quickly started running towards them, when he felt a hot sting in his arm. He twisted and saw a glowing fire dart starting to disappear in his arm. "Who threw that?!"

                "I did."

                "Takuya and Sam!" Beetlemon grinned as Agnimon and the Digimon Kaiser hovered down from the sky.

                "I let you thought you were going to get away scott free!" Agnimon shouted, pointing his fist at Beetlemon.

                "You've killed so many in such a short time," Sam shouted,"I'm not going to let you continue!"

                Beetlemon started laughing as hard as he could. "I've got more power then both of you put together! But if you think you can take me on, then let's do it!"

                Agnimon turned to the Digimon Kaiser. "Are you ready, Sam?"

                "Let's go, Takuya!"

                The two fighters shot forward at their enemy. Agnimon slammed his knuckles together as streams of fire twisted around his body. "Pyro Tornado1"

                Sam grabbed hold of Airdramon as he blasted his energy beams at Beetlemon. The Hybrid grinned evilly as he flew into the air to dodge the beam, but it left him wide open for Agnimon's attack. Beetlemon was worried for a second, but shot an electrical attack which ripped through the fire twister and Takuya fell to the ground.

                "Takuya!" Sam screamed, flying forward, his Airdramon blasting as many energy beams as he could. Beetlemon placed both of his fists together, blasting an enormous amount of energy in all directions. Airdramon's beams dissipated into nothing and Sam and Airdramon soon found themselves next to Takuya.

                "I don't believe how easy that was!" Beetlemon laughed,"I didn't even break a sweat!"

                He walked over to the two fallen warriors,"Now, you won't bother me again!"

                "Beetlemon, wait!"

                "Orion...?" he asked, twisting his head around.

                "I'm talking to you through your ear piece. You've have done well. Bring the energy you have collected to the abandoned warehouse on the harbor. Also, bring me Agnimon. There is much we have to discuss."

                Beetlemon growled slightly, then nodded. "You're the boss." He walked over to Takuya and threw him over his shoulder,"We're gonna take a little ride."

                After Beetlemon and Takuya were gone a figure ran up to Sam. "Hey, get up! Sam, get up!"

                The Digimon Kaiser shot awake. "Wow, I didn't think that he'd have so much....Hey, you're not Takuya..."

                The cap-wearing you man shook his head,"I'm Koji, and if you want to save Takuya, and stop Beetlemon, we're going to have to hurry."

                Cody woke up quickly from the coach as June and Joe walked into the living room. "What time is it?" he yawned.

                "Eleven thirty," Yolei said, from her position on the armchair,"Hey, Cody, would you mind closing his mouth?"

                Cody glanced over to where Derek was snoring loudly on the couch. Cody was about to do as the older girl wanted, but June suddenly drooped her cup of water from the kitchen. She started shaking before falling into Joe's arms.

                "June?" Alruamon shouted, her face creased with concern.

                "I...I don't know," he human partner said, sitting down.

                "Why do I get the feeling this has happened before?" Joe asked, checking her pulse.

                "Yeah, a couple of times," she sighed,"It's like....something takes over me and I feel like I'm being pulled somewhere."

                "Where?" Gommamon asked.

                June trailed off, glancing away. "All I can see is...water, a warehouse, a lab inside...and evil, such evil."

                Yolei walked over and hugged her friend,"Well, we'll get to the bottom of whatever it is."

                June smiled,"Thanks Yolei. You guys are the best friends I've ever had." She yawned.

                "Well, 'the best friends you've ever had' think you need to get some sleep."

                "But..."

                "Don't worry," Yolei grinned,"We won't talk about anything without you."

                Joe nodded,"We were just going to wait until TK gets back."

                June yawned again,"Well, I haven't been getting much sleep.." She nodded,"Alright, call me if anything happens."

                Zoe suddenly stopped and began shaking. "Zoe?" Takato asked, watching as the blond girl fell to the ground.

                "What's wrong with her?" Guilmon asked.

                "I don't know," Takato quickly ran over to her,"Maybe she had a seizure or something." He waited until her shaking had stopped before helping Zoe to her feet. "Are you all right?"

                "Y-yeah," she said,"Just a little woozy..."

                "What happened?" Guilmon asked,"You were shaking like the earth when it has a shake."

                "Quake," Takato corrected,"Zoe, you had some sort of seizure."

                Zoe shook her head,"It was the same as this morning, like something is pulling me somewhere."

                "A new girlfriend? Are you going to leave her dying too?"

                Takato felt his heart melt as he glanced above his head and saw the Digimon Empress and her Airdramon floating above their heads. "Jeri!" Takato shouted,"Jeri.."

                "Whatever it is, save it," she growled, hovering lower,"I'm here for one reason. There was an.....incident at Hypnos earlier tonight. A very dangerous criminal with the power of a digimon escaped. Takuya-Agnimon, went after him with Sam Ichijoji. Before he left, Agnimon complained of feelings of being pulled somewhere, an now JP has the same powers as Agnimon. It appears you are also searching this...'warehous on the waterfront." Perhaps we can join forces."

                Takato's face lit up,"You do?"

                "Temporarily," she stressed, crossing her arms,"What do you say?"

                "Yeah, sure!" Takato grinned.

                "June what?" TK asked, raising his eyebrows.

                "Feels as though something is pulling her somewhere," Hakwmon said.

                "When she started talking about a warehouse on the water front, it reminded me of the night my father died," Cody said, looking at the table,"He was part of a squad that had to infiltrate a waterfront warehouse because children and people were disappearing near there. My father was shot and died that night, but they found nothing in the warehouse. It just seemed like too big a coincidence."

                "Maybe we should investigate," Joe suggested.

                "Guys," Yolei shouted, running from the guest room where June was sleeping,"June's not here. She and Alruamon are gone!"

                "That 'pull'," Alice growled,"I bet it got control of her."

                "You know where that warehouse is, Cody?"

                "Yes, TK."

                TK stood up from the table,"Go wake Derek, then get ready to depart."

                Takuya felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, causing him to wake up. _"Well, at least I know I'm alive, but where am I?"_

                He glanced around and saw that he was strapped to a brick wall inside a laboratoy-a laboratory whose owners appeared to be in the process of relocating, as everything was packed into boxes.

                He heard a moan beside him and found that there was a young boy and a girl his own age next to him, attached to the wall in the same way. "Hey are you okay?"

                The boy awoke and started looking around. Panic overtook him. "W-what...where's Mom?" he started crying.

                "Hey. d-don't cry," Takuya said,"I'll get us out of this. My name is Takuya, what's yours?"

                "Tommy," he sobbed,"I want to go home."

                "As soon as I know where 'here' is."

                "This lab once belonged to the rebellious Monster Maker, Mizuno, called Shibumi."

                Takuya glanced up and gasped,"Orion? What are you doing here?"

                "This lab, I have made for my own." he grinned,"I acquired it after a battle with the Digidestined." He squeeze his metal fist as tight as he could,"They will pay for what they did to me, and you will help."

                "How?"

                "Though a special viral agent, I am going to infect the city with a raging epidemic," he grinned,"The Cyberdyne Virus!"

                "You can't!"

                "I will.":

                "What do you need us for?"

                "You..and June over there...have a cure for the disease running through your veins. You were here before, and came into contact with it, creating a natural vaccine. I will need that to protect those who can afford it."

                Beetlemon appeared behind him and grinned,"Takuya, you're awake. Great, this is going to be some much enjoyable!" He walked over and slashed the ropes keeping Takuya, Tommy and the unconscious June bound to the wall. Their hands and feet were still tied together, so they could not escape when Beetlemon tossed them over his shoulders and marched out the door to a large train, resting on its track.

                "Where are you taking us?" Takuya demanded.

                "We are moving our base to a closer location to the now restored Convention Center."

                "You can't release that virus there!" Takuya shouted,"Thousands of people will be infected!"

                "That's the idea!" Orion laughed as Beetlemon threw Takuya and Tommy into one of the rear train cars and slammed the door.

                "Let's get going," Orion said, walking to the front car,"Hypnos and the Digidestined are going to find us soon."

                "The Digidestined have already found us!" Beetlemon shouted, as Aquillamon flew into view.

                "I think we're too late," TK said,"It looks like Orion got that..Beetlemon."

                Orion and Beetlemon grinned at each other, then Orion jumped into the first cab on the train,"Cause a diversion to get us out of here!"

                Beetlemon nodded, then glanced around. He spotted a cruise ship entering the harbor. "That'll do perfectly." He raised his palm and fired a massive amount of lighting at the ship, blowing a giant hole in the side.

                "Those people!" Yolei shouted.

                "Save them!" TK order,"I'll go after Orion and Beetlemon!"

                "G'd luck," Derek called.

                TK and Angemon shot to the train and landed on top. As the train moved raced towards the center of the city, Digidestined and Digimon ran as fast as they could to the first car, but stopped suddenly when Orion appeared through a hatch on the roof.

                "Takeru Takashi," he laughed,"It's so good to see you again, despite everything that has happened."

                "You've been hinting that you're someone I know since you first appeared on the scene," TK said,"Who are you, really?"

                "Soon you will know," Orion grinned,"But now is not the time. The others will know, when I declare it as the city dies!"

                The train rolled over a bridge high over a crevasse. "I won't let you get away with this!" Tk shouted.

                Orion shot forward, bringing his his foot around to slam TK. Angemon jumped between them, and the force of the attack turned him back into Patamon. TK was saved from the attack, but the impact still threw him and the unconscious Patamon off the train and flying towards doom in the canyon below.

                _Next: Ryo faces off with Milleniumon! Orion, Takuya, Tommy, Zoe revealed! And Tai finally confronts his feelings towards Sora and Anna. Defiantly don't miss this one! Mystic Digimon War: Chapter 23: Cyberdyne virus._


	28. Ch 23: The Cyberdyne Virus

A young blond haired woman walked onto stage. "Bonjour!" she bowed,"I am ze great reportaire Catherine DeGual, narrating ze equal great Mystic Digital War. Tonight we have a very zpecial treat, ze one and only Bryon Adams will be performing hiz zmash hit "Heaven" latter in se story."

Mr. Adams walked onstage with his guitar, bowing slightly.

"Zank you, zank you," Catherine bowed, then glanced at Mr. Adams,"Oh, you were clapping for him. Well, not zat I care or anyt'ing." She shook her head, running a hand through her hair,"Alzo, if you wish to zee how zis ztory waz supposed to be seen, look at Fruitloop Trooper's author page on ze Mediaminer website. Wit'out furzer ado, I prezent ze next chapter of the epic, Mystic Digital War.

A young woman with curly blond hair held a microphone close to her mouth as she spoke,"_Zis is Catherine DeGual reporting live. For zose of you juzt joing us, after ze battle wiz Eiri, the High Priestess of the Digital World, Nami Isage, appeared and helped him zee zat ze Dark Masters were only uzing him to furzer zeir ends. not hiz. _

_June, Zoe and Takuya all felt ztrange pulls to an unkown loca'ion when Beetlemon and Orion brouth Takuya, Tommy, and June to ze ztrange laboratory, where Orion revealed he was going to infect ze city wiz a strange virus. _

_Izzy and Henry recruited Ryo and Oikawa to zearch for ze missing Digital Warriors while zey ztayed behined to try and zay Sora, but Izzy may zoon have more patientz if zey Digidestined do not ztop Orion!_

Chapter 23: Cyberdyne Virus

TK and Angemon shot to the train and landed on top. As the train moved raced towards the center of the city, Digidestined and Digimon ran as fast as they could to the first car, but stopped suddenly when Orion appeared through a hatch on the roof.

"Takeru Takashi," he laughed,"It's so good to see you again, despite everything that has happened."

"You've been hinting that you're someone I know since you first appeared on the scene," TK said,"Who are you, really?"

"Soon you will know," Orion grinned,"But now is not the time. The others will know, when I declare it as the city dies!"

The train rolled over a bridge high over a crevasse. "I won't let you get away with this!" Tk shouted.

Orion shot forward, bringing his his foot around to slam TK. Angemon jumped between them, and the force of the attack turned him back into Patamon. TK was saved from the attack, but the impact still threw him and the unconscious Patamon off the train and flying towards doom in the canyon below.

"Patamon! Patamon!" TK shouted, moving towards him as they shot towards the water below. "Patamon!" he shook him,"You've got to wake up! Patamon! If you don't wake up, I'm going to die!"

Patamon, however, remained asleep. TK closed his eyes,"What a rotten way to go!" he screamed, seconds before he landed into someone's arms.

"What the?" he asked, looking over his shoulder,"Bakemon?"

"That's right," the ghost said. On the ghost's back, Eiri grinned slightly.

"Lord Ishida heard our side of the story, he released Hiroshi and I, into your care. We are here to serve you, if you'll have us."

"Thanks," TK smiled, shifting Patamon in his arms to reach his D-terminal,"I've got to contact the others, Bakemon, just keep after that train!"

Yamaki clicked his cigarette lighter a few times before glancing at the printout in front of him. "So this...warehous...was Shibumi's hidden lab?"

Dr. Wong nodded. "Yes, I'd recognize it anywhere. I was with the SWAT team that finally attacked, the police thought that I and the rest of the Monster Makers could help 'defuse' whatever Mizuno, er, Shibumi had inside there." He sighed and looked to the ground,"Babel and Dolphin almost lost their lives, and Daisy...she just disappeared."

Yamaki nodded,"I understand."

"What does this have to do with me?" Wong asked.

"We believe that Beetlemon might have gone there," Yamaki sighed, glancing up at the dome shaped ceiling of the main control room,"Before he left, Agnimon and Sam Ichijoji both complained about feeling like something was pulling them somewhere. And now Beetlemon has the same power as Agnimon."

"Sir," Taily called down from her elevated chair,"We have finally broken through the haze in the security cameras."

"Play it!" Yamaki shouted.

"What is going on?" Wong asked.

"Beetlemon had help in escaping," Yamaki explained,"but there was a haze around his image."

Wong nodded, and watched as the dome image of the ceiling was replaced with the image from earlier in the evening; JP's cell seconds before he Spirit Evolved. The image of the one who gave him the Spirit of Thunder had been cloudy up until this moment. "Orion!" Yamaki shouted, squeezing his fist,"That traitor! I'll see that he rots in a government cell! He's going to pay for this!"

"...Yamaki...Yamaki come in..."

"Ichijoji!"Yamaki shouted,"What is going on out there?"

Sam's voice crackled over the speakers,"Well...we fought Beetlemon, and I lost Agnimon."

"You _lost_ him?"

"Yes, but I've picked up an important piece of information. I know where he's heading, to Shibumi's old lab, the same one that turned me into the Digimon Kaiser!"

"What?" Wong shouted.

"How do you know that's where he's going?" Yamaki ordered.

"Um...I might have lost Agnimon, but I picked up someone else. He says his name's Koji, and he can...'Spirit Evolve' into a Digimon called Lobomon."

"What?" Wong asked.

"But when we got there, the place was completely bare! We're going to keep searching, but you've got to find out where they went. There are train tracks near the warehouse, and it looks like a train just left recently. We're going to follow them, but see if you can find anything out. I'll contact you later."

"You heard him Riley," Yamaki said,"Try to find something."

"I'm on it."

_The girl breathed heavily as the boy with the wings crouched in front of her. "Now," he said,"When Myotismon comes for us, I'm going to try and fight him. That should give you enough time to escape."_

_"What about you?" she asked._

_"I...I'll try to get away as soon as I can," he said,"But...if I don't make it, I want you to do something for me."_

_"What?" she asked._

_"If you ever see my sister, tell her that I love her."_

_"Your sister?"_

Alice shook her head from side to side, ignoring the wind that was a result of riding on Aquillamon's back. "Are you all right?" Cody asked,"Alice?"

"What?" she asked.

"You were having another hallucination, weren't you?" Cody asked.

"They're not hallucinations," Alice sighed,"They're memories..."

"Of you as a little boy?" Cody interrupted.

"I have never been a little boy!" she snapped,"I just have the memories of one for some reason."

She looked to the sky,"Every memory flashback takes me closer to find out the truth. This time there was a boy and a girl trapped in a cell."

"Was the girl...you?"

"I don't know," but I did experience the memory through _both_ of them. The boy was telling the girl he was going to save her, but if he didn't make it to tell his parents and older sister he loved them. Oh, it was during Myotismon's invasion."

"A boy with an older sister during Myotismon's invasion? That could be anyone!"

Alice sighed,"I know, but hopefully I'll find out before the..." She suddenly began shaking.

"Her too?" Cody gasped, reaching over to help her, when she suddenly stopped. She looked around aimlessly, unsure of where she was.

"W-what happened?" she asked,"Where's all the others?"

"Alice...?" Cody asked.

"That's not my name!" she said, giggling,"My name is Kayko!"

"K-Kayko?" Cody gasped.

"Where's Mommy?" Alice asked.

Cody and Armadillomon looked at each other, "Uh, Kayko, how old are you?"

Alice started counting her fingers," Five and a half!" she said, proudly.

Cody was struggling to think of something to say, when Alice's body started to twist and shift, shrinking into a smaller frame- a small girl with dark brown hair. She was still wearing Alice's black dress, but it was now about three sizes too small. Cody backed up slightly and started pulling on the back of Yolei's jacket,"Uh, Yolei, I think you should see this."

Ryo shook his head quickly from side to side as the light from the Digital Gate faded. "Wow!" he shouted,"That was different!"

"You get use to it," Oikawa shrugged as the foursome looked around at their surroundings; a dark forest so black and dark that the only light was emanating from the television port behind them. They could hear screeches and whines from all around.

"Where are we?" Ryo asked.

"The Forest of Darkness," Oikawa said,"It's fitting those idiots would choose this place as their headquarters. They probably needed a million flashlights to find it."

"They're idiots?" Ryo breathed a sigh of relif,"That's good."

"Arukennimon and Plagemon couldn't fix a bent straw," Oikawa sighed, crossing his arms,"but Milleniumon...he's the problem."

"Why did you choose him as your partner?"

"So I wouldn't have to fight him myself," Oikawa grumbled.

"Look," Daitiramon pointed to a castle a little ways in front of them,"I think they're there."

"Might as well get going," Agumon sighed.

As the foursome walked towards the castle, an uncomfortable silence filled the air. Ryo decided to try and break it. "Um, what have you been doing since the Day of Apocalypse?"

"Fighting," Oikawa growled,"Constantly. We battled against Neo-Digiworld, but could not stop them. Almost all of the Digital World has been taken. We have to stop them!"

"I..I'm sure we will," Ryo said,"We'll find a way."

"Yeah," Agumon nodded," We, all of us, are destined to save both worlds. Only we need more power."

Oikawa grinned,"We have the power needed."

"What does that mean?" Ryo asked.

Oikawa did not answer. "We're here."

Ryo glanced up at the dark castle in front of them. He took a deep breath, then walked through the doorway. Inside looked like a manor, with a staircase ascending into the upper floor. A small balcony was present over the staircase, where a figure slowly appeared. It was Milleniumon.

The evil mega laughed," And what do we have here? A couple of foolish heroes..._you!_ How dare you show up here! You have no right to be here!" He quickly vanished.

"I don't think he's too happy to see you," Ryo said, glancing at his partner.

"Likewise," Oikawa grumbled.

Zoe felt as though she was walking through a thick fog. She certainly would cut it if she could, it would help them figure out what was going on. Her compatriots and her had followed her strange 'pull' to an abandoned warehouse, where they were able to determine by the train tracks and electronics-filled boxes by the tracks that whoever was in the warehouse had left via train, so they were now traveling across the tracks to see where they might end up. Zoe was afraid that if the stress did not stop them first, time would.

She glanced to her right and saw Takato and Guilmon, then to her left and saw Jeri and Airdramon. "_This is ridiculous,"_ she thought,_"I don't know what happened between these two, but they obviously care about each other."_

Zoe took a few steps back, then cleared her throat. Takato and Jeri instantly shot their heads towards one another. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before, surprisingly, Jeri spoke.

"Takato...I...listen, Orion is a very powerful and dangerous person, and if anything should happen..." She trailed off for a second, then quickly said,"I'm sorry."

"You...are?" he asked, then looked at his feet,"I'm the one who should say I'm sorry. I completely lost control of myself and...and created Meggidramon and...and I didn't even try to search for you. I was too ashamed to...I'm sorry, Jeri."

"Takato," Jeri said,"I...I never hated you and I never wanted to hurt you. The Dark Masters did find me, but I broke away before they could 'program' me. I guess all I wanted to know was if you were sorry, I wanted to know if I was missed."

"He talked about you every day," Guilmon said.

"They can't hear you," Airdramon said,"I'm happy that she's finally got her feelings sorted out. She never hated Takato, she just wanted to see him so badly."

"Hey guys!" Zoe called out, as they neared town,"Not that I'm not happy for you, but I think you two should see this."

Takato and Jeri turned their attention to Zoe, who was watching the Digidestined she knew as Cody holding the hand of a five-year-old brown haired girl wearing an oversized dress. "Mr. Cody," the girl called,"Someone's here."

Cody looked over and saw the small group staring at him. "It's not what you think!" he said, holding up his palms.

"Then who's the girl?" Jeri asked, jumping back onto Airdramon.

"This is...this is Alice," he said quickly,"I know it sounds very weird, but...Alice has some sort of shape changing power, and...I'm now guessing a multiple personality disorder..."

"Hey Cody!" Yolei called, running towards them from a clothing store that the tracks ran behind, " found something I think might fit her.." She looked up and noticed Takato and the others,"Oh, hello."

Takato nodded. "Hi, um...I suppose you guys were following these tracks, looking for something connected with an abandoned warehouse?"

"Suppose we are," Yolei said, crossing her arms.

"Suppose we're interested in coming with you," Jeri said, leaning on one knee.

"We might be able to arrange that," Cody said,"We've discovered that the warehouse belonged to the Digital Hunter Orion, and he kidnaped Agnimon and June for some reason that has to do with releasing a virus he called the Cyberdyne Virus at the Convention Center. We were on our way to stop him, when Alice...changed."

"Did June feel a starge..'pull'?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, she did," Armadillomon said.

"So did I," Zoe said, "I've got a very bad feeling about this. I think we'd better get going soon."

"We're leaving right now," Yolei said, running over to where Aquillamon was resting," Hop on."

"By the way," Cody asked as the group jumped onto the flying bird,"Where are the rest of the Digital Warriors?"

"I don't know," Takato said,"I've been trying to contact them, but it's like they just disappeared off the face of the Earth."

Anna shivered slightly as rubbed her hands up her sleeveless arms. Even with Unimon's fur rubbing against her body, she was still freezing. She glanced over and saw Kari snuggled up in Davis's arms, keeping each other warm. She sighed, looking over to where Tai was leaning against the wall, staring at the ground. She figured that he probably was not too happy about his little sister and Davis, but she was afraid what was really bothering him. She took a deep breath and walked over to the other side of the cell. "Lord Kamiya?"

He quickly looked up,"Oh, hi Anna. How are you holding up?"

"Um...a little cold," she said, rubbing her arms.

"Well, don't worry," he smiled slightly,"Izzy's still out there. He'll find a way to rescue us."

Anna sat down next to him,"Are you worried about Agumon?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, looking her in the eyes, then shook his head,"No...he'll be fine, I was just wondering how Sora was doing. I've known her since I was a really little kid, and...it just seems so...wrong that she could be...dying..." He took a deep breath, then stared at the floor. Anna hesitated for a second, then wrapped her arms around him.

On the other side of the cell, Mina sighed. "Poor Anna," she said,"I have a feeling she's going to be heartbroken."

"I don't know," Michael said next to her,"Only Tai could tell you that. I don't know what's going to happen, but, I'm sure Tai will make the choice that's right for him."

Mina nodded, then turned her head to gaze out the very small bared up window to the night sky. "At least the sky looks beautiful, I wonder how my family is doing."

"You think about them alot, don't you?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," Mina smiled slightly,"My father is the president of a computer company, but...my mother passed away about ten-years-ago. I only recently heard that my mother was a Monster Maker."

"She was what?" Betamon asked.

Mina nodded. "Their leader, Dr. Wong, called me, and said that I could help him with my mother's notebook, but...I don't know..."

"Mina," Michael said, placing his hand on her shoulder,"Even though I know I use to be the Dark Master Peter Nerez, I still don't remember too much about my past. If there's even the slightest chance that he can tell you about your family, I say, take it. Besides, if Dr. Wong needs your help to stop Apocalymon, I really think you should."

"I know," Mina sighed,"But...what if we create something far worse?"

Henry was pacing the floor so quickly that he was in danger of wearing a grove into the floor. "Henry, you should try to relax."

Henry sighed and turned to wear Izzy was sitting on one of the chairs outside of Sora's room,"I can't. If Lady Sora dies, then there's a good chance that the time stream could be irreversibly damaged."

"We'll discover a means to save her," Izzy said,"Please, trust me. I have been trying to reach Jyou Kido, but he doesn't seem to be available. I don't think that I will be able to handle a viral infection such as this by myself, but I will if I have to."

"Hey," Henry called,"I'm here too, my father is a Monster Maker, don't think that he didn't teach me anything."

"Don't forget about us," Terrirmon said, jumping onto Tentomon's head.

"You see," Izzy said, placing his hand on Henry's shoulder,"We'll overcome this. We have to."

Sam glanced to the ground as Airdramon came to a stop near a train station next to the Convention Center. "They're finally here," Sam said, glancing over his shoulder to Koji,"Maybe now you can finally tell me who you really are?"

Koji was glancing at his watch when he glanced towards the Convention Center,"I already told you, my name is Koji."

"I want to know how you know about all of this!" Sam demanded.

"And I promised that I would tell you," Koji said,"But we're wasting time."

"I'm not going anywhere else until you explain," Sam said, standing in front of Koji.

Koji hesitated, then sighed. "Alright, but let's wait until they get here.."

"Who?"

"Them," Koji mentioned to the sky as TK, Angemon, Eiri and Bakemon floated towards them.

"Digimon Kaiser?" TK asked,"Why are you here?"

"Trying to stop Orion!" Sam said,"I assume that's why you're here, and isn't that the Dark Digidestined Commander?"

"It's a long story," Eiri explained,"Have Orion and Beetlemon entered the Center?"

"Yes," Koji said,"They're going to unleash a deadly epidemic called the Cyberdyne Virus. Takuya has an immunity to it, as does the one called June Motomiya. Three years ago both Takuya and I met each other on the streets. We were both homeless, and had decided to join forces to try and survive. We found that warehouse on the waterfront one night, and heard screams inside. When we investigated, we saw what looked like giant metal hands holding a girl to the floor, and injecting her with a syringe full of something. When we tried to save her, the hands grabbed us and infected us too. Somehow we were able to survive, and when we tried to make our escape, Takuya and I came in contact with something that looked like small statues. After that, I woke up in an alley in town with no memory of what had happened. I assume that the same thing happened to Takuya, but his memory didn't come back yet."

"Who was the girl?" Sam asked.

"June Motomiya," Koji explained,"I believe that the 'pull' we felt was the warehouse computer bringing us to protect it when Orion stole the Cyberdyne Virus. The computer gave Takuya and I the ability to transform into Digimon to protect it because of Orion, but it also wanted June because she had the immunity for the Cyberdyne Virus. Unfortunately, that's why Orion wants her, to save those that can pay him. But I still don't understand why he's doing this."

"Because he hates the Digidestined for some reason," TK said,"If I only knew who he was- I have my theories, but I can't be sure, not yet."

"I don't see any reason why we're still standing here," Sam's Airdramon said,"If we want to stop Orion, we'd better do it."

"Let's go!" TK ordered as his group shot towards back door of the Convention Center. When they flung the door open and jumped inside the long hallway filled with cleaning supplies and electrical equipment, they saw Beetlemon standing before them, his arms crossed.

"So good to see you here," he grinned,"I know you came here for Orion, but I'm afraid he's busy preparing our main event for tonight. I, however, will be happy to entertain you."

"Be careful guys," Sam warned,"He's more powerful then he looks."

"We can handle it," TK said,"Angemon...digivolve!"

Koji grabbed his digivice,"Execute!" he shouted.

Beetlemon quickly grabbed what looked like a small speaker with a large button on the side. He pressed this button, and a loud sound way blasted through the hall. Koji fell to the ground, while Angemon regressed to Patamon instead of progressing to Magna Angemon.

"What...is that..?" Koji asked, slowly getting to his feet.

"An anti digivolving field," Beetlemon laughed,"A present from Orion, it's based on the same sound waves that Etemon used to stop digivoltion."

"What?" TK asked,"How can that be? Who would be able to do that? Only a Digidestined would...Hmm..."

"Are we going to fight, or not?" Beetlemon asked.

"We'd better take care of this," Eiri said, mentioning to Bakemon and Sam and Airdramon.

"Be ware!" Sam called to Eiri,"He beat both Takuya and me before."

"That's right," Beetlemon laughed,"and I can easily do it again."

Bakemon brought his arm back, then threw it forward, a dark claw emerged and attempted to slash across Beetlemon, but an aura of electricity shot from the giant armored beetle throwing the claw back. Airdramon fired his eye lasers, but Beetlemon blasted an lightning bolt from his eyes, easily destroying the Airdramon's attack.

"You guys don't stand a chance!" Beetlemon laughed, floating into the air,"Now it's time to end this dance." He was about to finish them off, when a series of glowing rings shot from the sky into the square device on Beetlemon's belt, causing it to fall to the floor where it was smashed.

"The anti-digivolving field!" Beetlemon shouted, swinging his head to the ceiling,"Who did that?"

"That would be us!" Jeri called, circling down on her Airdramon like a whirlwind as Aquillamon descended with Yolei, Takato, Cody, Armadillomon, Guillmon, and Alice/Kayko.

Beetlemon glanced at TK's group, then at the fighters with Aquillamon. With his anti-digivolving field gone, he knew he could not stand long against Goldramon, and especially if Bakemon digivolved to Daemon. "Well boys and girls," he said, hovering backwards,"I think it's time to make a tactical retreat!" He quickly spun around and flew down the hall.

"I'm glad you guys are here," TK said, then he noticed the small girl behind Cody,"Um..who is that?"

"I'm Kayko!" the girl said.

"That's Alice," Yolei said,"We've got to get her to Dr. Kafka as soon as we can. We didn't have time to find her any clothes, so I just pined up the dress she was wearing."

"I like these clothes!" Kayko grinned,"They're like big kid clothes! You're gonna take me back to my mommy soon, right?"

"Uh, right," Cody said.

"Guys, I think we'd better go after Beetlemon and Orion before they unleash the virus!" Takato said.

TK shook his head,"Right, sorry. Yolei, take Cody...Kayko, right, and your digimon and warn everyone in the Convention Center and the surrounding area, quickly."

"Right!" Yolei nodded, then looked down the dark hall,"Maybe we'd just better go through the front door."

"Come on, Kayko," Cody said, leading her outside,"We're going to scare some people!"

"Yay!"

"This is getting too weird for me," Zoe said, shaking her head.

"We'd better get going," TK said,"before the virus is unleashed."

When Ryo and Oikawa reached the room at the top of the stairs, Ryo shouted out in surprise when Milleniumon, Arukennimon, and Plagemon appeared as the room lit up. "So you're here," Milleniumon grinned,"Glad you could make it to your funeral!"

"Where is Lord Taichi Kamiya and the other Digital Warriors?" Ryo demanded.

"Come and find zem!" Plagemon grinned,"If you can."

"It won't be easy to defeat us!" Arukennimon laughed,"But if you think you can..."

"We'll beat you all!" Oikawa boasted,"I should have destroyed you all when I had the chance."

"How dare you!" Plagemon shouted,"I don't know why we were zo foolish az to follow you!"

"She's right," Arukennimon growled,"By your word, Milleniumon."

Both Plagemon and Arukennimon suddenly screamed out in pain as their bodies vanished in a blast of light. "What happened to them?" Daitiramon asked.

"I did," Milleniumon laughed,"I did not want any interruptions during our battle." His expression changed around,"It's just something I learn from you, abandonment and betrayal!"

Milleniumon glanced to Oaikawa,"And you did the same thing!"

Ryo and Oikawa glanced at each other. "Um," Agumon said,"Weren't you talking to Oikawa before?"

Milliumon grinned,"No, I was not. If you want more, meet me in my lair!" He vanished,"Come to the top to face me!"

Ryo and Oikawa looked at each other. "Are you going to give up?" Oikawa asked.

"Never thought of it!" Ryo said, running up the stairs.

TK kicked open the door and gasped. The room at the very top directly under the roof was filled with a variety of strange electronic equipment connected to a large vial of metallic colored gas. Behind the vial was Takuya, June, Alruamon and Tommy, their hands still tied up while standing in front of the vial was Orion and Beetlemon.

"Welcome," Orion said, "I would smile, but you wouldn't be able to see it under this mask. Suffice to say, it is good to see you again Takashi."

"Who is he?" Patamon asked.

"I know," TK said,"I've figured it out."

"You have?"

"Yes," TK grinned,"You comment about seeing me seven years ago when I was in diapers got me thinking, and what Beetlemon just said about creating a device based on Etemon's powers, I've got it figured out. You are the only one who studied Etemon's powers, your Digimon could make a person regress in age. You are the Digidestined traitor Willis!"

"Brilliant detection, Holmes!" Orion laughed,"Yes, I am Willis. After your destroyed my Digimon partner, I found myself at Shumbi's old lab, where I became infected with the Cyberdyne Virus! The same thing happened to Myotismon. Demidevimon found the warehouse, more importantly, the Cyberdyne Virus, which he infected Myotismon with to become MaloMyotismon! The process uses a tremendous amount of energy, which is why MaloMyotismon was craving energy. I only assume the same thing happened to Sora Takenouchi."

"Lady Sora?" Takato asked,"What did you do to her?"

Orion just laughed.

"Wait a minute," Zoe said,"What about us?"

"You..." Orion laughed,"You my dear, were placed in Shibumi's Age Displacement chamber twelve years ago and regressed to the age you are now."

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked.

"You were once the Monster Maker called Daisy. When Shibumi started abducting children and experimenting on them, you tried to talk him out of it, but he placed you in that chamber."

"No..." Zoe said, shaking her head,"No...now I remember, Mizuno told me that he would come after Daisuke and June next, that's why I needed to get to them so badly."

"If there aren't any more questions," Orion said,"Maybe we can get this started."

"Yeah," Takuya said, holding up his now free hands and a bundle of torn ropes,"Next time watch your back."

"Bring it on!" Beetlemon shouted.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution: Agnimon!"

"Lobomon!"

"Alruamon digivolve to...Ninjamon! Ninjamon digivolve to Pixiemon!"

"Patamon warp digivolve to Goldramon!"

"Guillmon Matrix Digivolve to Wargrowlmon!"

"Willis is mine!" TK ordered, "You take Beetlemon!"

"TK!" June called,"You've got to keep him from opening the stopcock on the vial! It'll release the virus!"

"A tattletale!" Beetlemon shouted,"You're first!"

"Don't think about it!" Pixiemon shouted, spinning his staff around in front of him, sending a rainbow of color into Beetlemon's face, disorienting him which gave Jeri and Sam's Airdramons a chance to attack.

"I'm amazed that you can Spirit Evolve too," Agnimon said,"I thought I was the only one."

"I guess you don't remember me," Lobomon said,"But we were friends once."

"Hey guys!" Takato shouted,"I think we'd better wait until we get out of this!"

"Don't think think you're going to get out of here!" Beetlemon shouted.

Ryo and Oikawa ran as fast as they could up the stairs until they finally reached a massive room at the top where Milleniumon was waiting. "No more running!" Oikawa shouted,"Face us, now!"

"Gladly," Milleniumon laughed,"I will enjoy destroying you! You lied to me! You never wanted to create an empire of evil, you only wanted to find that Zhuqioamon Stone!"

"And what if I did?" Oikawa asked, crossing his arms.

"I'll finish you off first, then deal with Ryo!" he shouted,"For everything you've done, it doesn't compare to the wrongs _he_ has committed against me!"

"What is he talking about, Ryo?" Oikawa demanded,"Explain!"

Ryo sighed,"He was my Digimon partner."

"What?" Oikawa, Daitiramon, and Agumon shouted at the same time.

"Yes, I was," Milleniumon said,"Before he abandoned me."

"That's not the whole story, and you know it!" Ryo shouted back.

"Forget it!" Oikawa said,"You can tell us after we beat this guy. Daitiramon.."

His small plant digimon nodded,"Daitiramon mega digivolve to...Pharohmon!"

"I'll give you one more chance to surrender and hand over Kamiya and the others!" Oikawa shouted.

"I don't think so," Milleniumon laughed.

"So be it," Oikawa nodded,"Pharoahmon, charge!"

Ryo watched Oikawa and his partner run towards Milleniumon. "Guys!" he shouted,"Wait a second, he's called Milleniumon because...""

Milleniumon raised his hands,"Time Unlimited!"

"..he can stop time," Ryo said, dropping his arms.

Agumon looked down at himself and noticed that he could moved his dinosaur body. "Hey Ryo, if Milleniumon can stop time, how are we able to move."

"Because I was once his partner," Ryo said,"I'm not affected by his powers, and I guess you're not either since you are currently my partner."

"I'm not sure I understand," Agumon said,"But, as long as I can save Tai, then let's do it.:Agumon warp-digivolve to..Wargreymon!"

"Hey!" Ryo gasped as Agumon digivolved,"How can you do that without Lord Kamiya?"

"Because Izzy created the digivice on your belt to match Tai's energy signal," Wargreymon explained,"Let's finish what we came here for."

Milleniumon laughed,"Bring it on!"

Wargreymon leapt forward, holding his arm in front of him as a shield. Milleniumon jumped into the air to avoid Wargreymon's lunge, but the dinosaur warrior rebounded off of the side wall, then shot towards Milleniumon.

Ryo watched as his former partner brought his hands around and slammed into Wargreymon's head. The warrior was not defeated yet as he brought his leg into Milleniumon's stomach, knocking him back. Wargreymon leapt forward and started slashing and cutting with his claws, ripping into Milleniumon. The evil Mega brought his feet up this time and pushed Wargreymon off of him.

"Careful!" Ryo shouted as Wargreymon jumped onto his feet.

"Mega Claw!" he shouted, spinning forward. Milleniumon tried to jump out of the way, but he was not fast enough as Wargreymon ripped off his right arm. Although in incredible pain, he was able to smash down on the twirling missile, crashing him into the floor. He slammed his foot into Wargreymon, crashing him into the wall on his back.

Milleniumon took a step back, then shot forward, intending to pound on top of Wargreymon, but the armored warrior shot up again,"Mega Claw!" He once again turned into a spinning missile, which ripped through Milleniumon's stomach and tore him in half, sending his bottom half into the far wall and the top half right in front of Ryo.

Milleniumon slowly raised his head up at Ryo,"Partner..." he moaned before vanishing forever. Instantly Oikawa and Pharoahmon were able to move again and nearly crashed into a wall.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Milleniumon is gone," Ryo breathed heavily,"Now let's find Lord Kamiya and the others."

Wargreymon turned back into Agumon, then looked up at him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Roy said,"I just...maybe I shouldn't have given up on him..maybe I could have saved him."

"That's something that we're not meant to know," Oikawa said, placing his arm around the younger man's shoulders,"We can't think about the 'What ifs'. What has happened, happened, we can only make up for our past by changing our future."

Goldramon exchanged blows with Orion as they flew towards the vial that contained the lethal Cyberdyne Virus. Orion slammed his foot into Goldramon, sending him stumbling backwards.

"You're strong to stand against a Mega," Goldramon said, slamming his fist into Orion's head,"How can that be from a human?"

"I am not a normal human anymore," Orion said, sending a barrage of punches into Goldramon's stomach,"The Cyberdyne virus has made me stronger, more powerful then ever before! And I will use your blood to make me even more powerful1"

Orion quickly shot up, then slammed his foot into Goldramon's chin. He was going to blast an energy bolt into the lying mega, when Beetlemon came crashing through the wall and knocked Orion onto the ground.

"What?" he shouted, watching as Beetlemon changed back into JP,"You've lost!"

"That's right!" Sam shouted, flying in on his Airdramon,"And we're not going to let you win!"

"Guess again!" Orion shouted, flinging his sword into the Digimon Kaiser's chest.

"Sam!" Takuya screamed, running over to his fallen friend's side. Orion's sword had dug deep, there was no way they could save him.

"Sam..." Takuya said, trying to remove the sword.

"Don't," Sam said,"It's too late...I..I want you to tell my brother..Ken, something if you ever see him..."

"Of course," Agnimon nodded.

"Tell him I'm sorry, and I wish I could have done things better, but...sometimes it was just too hard. Tell him...tell him that I love him..."

"I will," Agnimon said, closing Sam's eyes,"I promise."

June was silently crying when she noticed that Orion had used the confusion to run to the vial containing the Cyberdyne Virus. "Guys! Orion's at the vial!"

"No"! TK shouted, running towards him,"I'm not going to make it..."

Lobomon and Wargrowlmon leapt forward to stop him, but Orion blasted them away. "You can't stop me!" he laughed,"I'm going to have my revenge, and as the city dies and kills one another, remember, this is all your fault!"

"Stop him!" TK ordered.

Goldramon swung his tail around at Orion's feet and knocked him over, loosening his grip on the vial. Lobomon ran over and slammed his foot into Orion's side, then Pixiemon shot him away from the vial with his staff, right into Wargrowlmon's hands.

"This is it, Willis," TK said,"Surrender now, or else."

Orion started laughing,"I'll never surrender!"

TK turned to his partner,"Do it."

"Wargrowlmon!" Takato shouted,"Pitch 'im over!"

"You've got it!" Wargrowlmon said, throwing Orion towards Goldramon, who batted him away with his tail, crashing through the roof of the Convention Center. Golddramon flew after him, placing his palms together. "Gold Flame!" he screamed.

"No...no!" Orion screamed. His body was overcome with flames, tearing his body apart, into nothing.

TK breathed a sigh of relief as he fell onto his knees,"Thank goodness that's over."

"Hey, JP's gone!" Takuya shouted.

"He must have gotten away during the battle," Jeri said,"Yamaki's gonna kill me."

"Oh," Takato said, looking down,"Um...I...I guess I thought that..maybe..."

"What?" Jeri asked.

"He wants you to go back to the Digital Warriors with him," her Airdramon said,"And I think we should."

"Hey..." Jeri said, lightly pushing on his head.

"Well..." Takato said, "I don't thank that it is such a bad idea...You could see Henry and Kazu again."

"I...I don't know," Jeri trailed off.

"Come on," Takato said,"Lay the Digimon Empress to rest, please?"

Jeri smiled slowly,"I'll come, but I'm not giving any guarantees."

"What about you?" Takato asked, turning to Zoe.

"I...I don't know," she said,"I don't know."

"I think we should try to find the other Monster Makers," Tommy said, suddenly appearing in front of her.

"Tommy, right?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah," Tommy nodded,"But, I use to be called Mixuno."

"What!"

"I was reincarnated," Tommy explained,"to make up for the terrible things I had done. I had been overcome with madness, I lost complete control of my senses, but...the madness that once inflicted me is gone in this body. It just took me a while to remember everything. Zoe, I'm sorry for what I did to you."

"Tommy..." Zoe trailed off,"I..."

"Guys," Takato said,"I think maybe we should discuss this somewhere more..comfortable." He looked over to where TK and June was staring at the vial with the Cyberdyne Virus,"He can handle that."

"Wait!" TK called, stopping the Digital Warriors before they left,"Orion mentioned something about Sora being infected with the Cyberdyne Virus. Is that true?"

"We have no idea," Takato said.

"Is there anyway we can find out?" TK asked,"I really need to know."

"I've been calling the apartment all night," Takato said,"but there isn't any answer. I was going to try Mr. Izumi's cell phone, but I needed to get the number."

"Come on," TK said, "Let's go."

Tai and the rest of the Digital Warriors walked slowly down the silent halls of the hospital. "This place sure hasn't changed much," Davis muttered.

"We've only been gone for a few hours," Ken said.

"It feels like forever," Veemon spoke up.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well," Tai smiled at Ryo and Oikawa,"I want to thank you for comming after us."

"I owe you a debt," Oikawa said,"You gave me a second chance to right my past wrongs."

Ryo shrugged,"I couldn't just leave you there."

"Again, thank you, but, one day you're going to tell me the story of you and Milleniumon."

Ryo was going to answer, when Henry ran out of the only occupied room on the quiet hospital hallway. "Hey guys," Tai waved,"We're back."

"Was it rough?" Terriermon ask, jumping up and down quickly.

"It was very dangerous," Anna grinned, wrapping her arms around Tai,"But Lord Kamiya kept us safe."

Suddenly, Izzy charged out of Sora's room,"Guys, she's going critical!"

"Sora?" Tai shouted, pushing away from Anna and running towards the redhead's hospital room with the other Digital Warriors. Kari was going to run after them, but saw the look on Anna's face. "_I'm sorry,"_ she thought.

Tai gasped when he looked into Sora's room, there was almost nothing left of her real body, only a mess of metal. "Her very cell structure is breaking down," Izzy explained,"There's nothing we can do."

"Maybe there's something _we_ can do,"

The Digital Warriors glanced up and saw the Digidestined walking out of the elevator with Matt and Rumiko in front of them. "What are you doing here?" Tai demanded.

"Bringing Sora's last hope," Matt said,"Earlier tonight the Digital Hunter Orion tried to infect the city with the Cyberdyne Virus. He was stopped, but not before he told TK and the others that Takuya and June might have a cure for the virus in their immune systems. I believe that this Cyberdyne Virus is also what has infected Sora."

"T-Takuya?" Izzy asked.

"That's me," he said, stepping around from behind Matt,"You know me as Agnimon."

"Izzy," Joe said,"Together we should be able to do something to help her."

"R-right," Izzy nodded.

"Okay, guys," Joe said, to Takuya and June,"We're going to need a sample of you blood."

While the blood samples were being taken TK filled everyone in on what had happened with Orion, Beetlemon, even Zoe, Tommy and Koji, as well as Sam's death. Ken did not take it easy, but who would after learning that their older brother had died?

After Takuya and June's blood samples, Izzy and Joe set to work to cure Sora, leaving the others to talk in the hallway.

"Hi, Daisuke," June said, rubbing her arms.

Davis smiled slightly,"Did he have to take a lot?"

June nodded,"Yeah, it was in there for a couple of...Daisuke, I'm sorry that I tried to arrest you..."

Davis hesitated for a few seconds,"Um...I guess I'm sorry I made it tough for you."

"Well," June grinned,"It wasn't _that _tough, we could have gotten you if..." She suddenly leapt forward and hugged him," Oh, Daisuke, everyone said you were dead, but I knew you weren't...Daisuke..."

"June," Davis said, joining in her tears,"I never stoped looking for you, never, and the name is Davis."

June looked at her younger brother, "Davis?" she sniffed, then smiled, hugging him even tighter.

"So, you're not going to try and kill us in the middle of the night, are you?" Kazu asked, stepping behind Guardromon.

"No, Kazu," Jeri smiled sweetly,"I never did you know...I really didn't..."

"Well, I'm glad you're back," Henry smiled,"At least Takato won't be so moopy anymore."

"He's always moopy."

"Rika," Takato glared,"How dare you show up here, not after what you did to Kasumi!"

"I did not kill your leader," Rika sighed,"Annubismon did...right after she saved me."

"What?"

"We did fight, yes, but Annubismon arrived and interrupted us. He was going to attack me, but...Kasumi jumped in the way, giving me a chance to escape."

"Yeah," Kazu said,"That was her all right, always ready to save someone, even if it meant her life."

"She's alot like her father, huh?" Henry half-smiled.

Kasumi's father was looking through the window to Sora's room with Rika's father. "Why did you do it, Matt?" Tai asked,"Why did you overthrow Sora as Digidestined leader, and now try to save her?"

"A lot of people wanted her dethroned," Matt sighed,"She just wasn't doing the job anymore. As to your second question, I never, at any point, ever, wanted her dead."

"guys," Joe's voice sounded over the intercoms from inside the room,"We're about to administer the antidote, I just hope it works."

Everyone crowded around Tai and Matt and watched as Joe injected the syringe into a vein on Sora's shoulder, the only part still unchanged. Everyone held their breath. Minutes seemed to stretch into days, then Sora's body began to twitch. She started to cough and gag. Joe was going to run for a bucket in case she was going to throw up, when, like watching a film film in reverse, the metal infections on Sora's body started to recede. Her glowing red eyes turned back to normal, her claws shrunk back into fingers, then returning to flesh. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "Guys," she asked,"What's going on?"

Everyone cheered and started dancing around.

"You're okay Sora," Joe said,"Your virus is gone."

Sora could hardly contain her joy as she realized what had happened to her,"I'm cured?"

Joe nodded,"Yes, and I've got some other news, congratulations, you're pregnant."

All celebrations stopped as everyone gasped at the news. Takato silently slapped his hand to his head.

"I...I'm what?" Sora asked.

"You're pregnant," Joe nodded,"I noticed that when I examined your charts. I can't say what kept your child safe, most probably the amniotic fluids present in the womb, but it has not trace of the virus."

"I...I'm pregnant," Sora said, completely in shock. She glanced up at Tai, telling him something with her eyes. Behind him, Anna gasped and ran down the hall.

"Anna!" Tai called, running after her. He found her in a unoccupied room,"Anna, why did you run?"

"Lord Kamiya," she said, keeping her back to him,"You need to go be with Lady Sora."

"What?"

"She needs you. You're the father of the child she's carrying."

"No...no I can't be."

"You saw the way she looked at you. you have to be."

Tai shook his head,"Alright, I admit that she and I slept together, but, I can't be..."

Anna's shoulders started to shake,"Eve if you aren't, she still cares for you, and you care for her."

"No, I..I don't..."

Anna spun around, tears falling down her red checks,"Then swear!" she shouted, pointing at herself,"Then swear to me! Look me straight in the eyes and swear that you have no feelings for her!"

Tai hesitated, then tried to form words, but all he was able to do was open and close his mouth. He finally gave up, dropping his hands to his side.

"Thank you," Anna sniffled,"Thank you being honest. Go and be with her."

"Anna," Tai said,"I..I don't want you to go home angry..."

She smiled slightly, "I'm not going anywhere. Even though it will be hard, I am here to serve you as I always have: whether you needed someone to protect you while you healed after your battle with Oikawa, or to find you after you fought Lord Ishida, or when you needed someone to be more then a friend, even though, with all my heart I lov..." She shook her head,"No, it is best not to say such things. Go be with Lady Sora, go."

Tai hesitated for a long time, then bowed,"I'm sorry Anna, I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know," she cried,"Go."

Tai nodded, then ran out the hall and down the hall. He noticed that everyone else was gone, but he did not care. All that mattered to him was lying in her hospital bed.

Tai threw the door open and stared at the young woman lying there. "Sora..."

She looked at him,"Tai..."

"Sora, I...I'm sorry."

"Tai," Sora smiled slightly,"I'm sorry."

The two did not need to say anymore, they let their actions talk for them. Tai wrapped his hands around Sora's back, bringing her lips and his together, connecting in a true bliss.

The church bells rang slightly as a slight breeze passed through them. The priest ignored this as he addressed the couple in front of them. "Do you, Taichi Kamiya, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to cherish and hold, in sickness or health, richness or poorness, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

The priest turned to Sora. "Do you, Sora, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish and hold, in sickness and in health, richness or poorness, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

The priest nodded,"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The church was filled with the sound of clapping and cheering as the Digital Warriors celebrated their leader's marriage. Kari was crying with joy, as Davis and Ken slapped each other's palms. Izzy, who had made the greatest best man, shook hands with Michael, who had given the bride away.

Tai and Sora broke apart and started running down the isle to jump outside where a limo was waiting. Kazu opened the door for them, cheering silently as he closed the door after they entered.

The Digital Warriors ran outside of the church, shouting and cheering as the limo drove off, the two lover inside lock in an eternal embrace.

JP swore to himself as he glanced over his shoulder and into the alley, "That damn Hypnos people are still after me and I start hearing things! Perfect!"

He turned back around and jumped slightly when he saw an older woman standing in front of him. "Where'd you come from Grandma?" he asked.

"I am Krake, servant of Emperor Apocalymon," she said,"And I have come to offer you more power."

"I'm listening."

Krake reached inside her robe and pulled out a small stature,"I believe you called this a 'Spirit'. I found it in Shibumi's Laboratory. If you join us, I will give you this, which will increase your strength to an undreamt of level."

JP jumped when he heard a siren. "Get me out of the city, and I'll serve anyone!"

Krake grinned and threw him the stature,"Try it out."

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

Krake grinned with delight as a massive being coursing with energy appeared before her. "Welcome, Metalkabuterimon."

_Next: As Tai and Sora enjoy their honeymoon, the Digital Warriors and Digidestined decided to spend some time alone, which gives Neo-Digiworld the chance they have been waiting for! Apocalymon unleashes his Devas to capture the warriors from earth, which brings Tai and Matt face to face with the man in the shadows! Next: Mystic Digital War: Chapter 24: Verse of the Powers! _

Catherine clapped, "Let uz give one more hand for ze great Bryon Adams!"

"Hey," Mr. Adams said,"I'd like to get paid sometime, Miss DeGual."

"Zorry," she said,"Monsiour Fruitloop Trooper did not give me any money."

"Then what do I get?"

"How about moi?" she asked, walking over to him and throwing her head back.

"You're what, 16?" he asked,"I'd get arrested. I want my money!"

"You'll have to settle wit' moi," Catherine grinned.

"Forget it," Bryon Adams said, walking off stage.

Catherine glanced upward,"You owe me, Monsieur Trooper."


	29. Ch 24: Verse of the Powers

Catherine shook her head. "I muzt zay, I am very disappointed zat zere were so few reviews for ze last chaptaire. I zought for zure zat many people would have zomet'ing to zay about Monsieur Trooper's decision to have a Taiora coupling. Or perhaps you did not know zat ze chaptaire was uploaded. Zere appears to be a problem wit' fanfiction.net's uploading new chaptaires. For zome reason, it takes much longer for ze actually chaptaire to appear in ze ztory, while it will appeare in ze new chaptaires page, wit' ze new number of chaptaires. If zis iz ze case, you are forgiven. Juzt remember to read ze previous chaptaire firzt, and remember to please review. It really helpz Monsieur Trooper's confidence."

                "HEY!"

                Catherine winced,"Sorry, Monsieur, but it iz ze truth.."

                "JUST INTRO THE CHAPTER."

                Catherine nodded,"Az you wish. Last time, ze Digidestined were hot on Orion's trail az he and Beetlemon entered ze Convention Zentaire.Alice experienced a ztrange personality change to a little girl named Kakyo, az well az her body changing to match.  Zey met up wi' Takato, Zoe, and Jeri before meeting up wit' TK and Eiri. Zey fought Orion and discovered zat he waz really ze Digidestined traitor, Willis, who wanted to infect ze city wit' ze Cyberdyne Virus because ze Digidestined destroyed hiz digimon. Zoe, discovered zat zhe waz really ze Monster Maker Daisey, who waz placed in one of ze Monster Makers' 'de-ager' by Shibumi, before he was shot and killed. Shibumi waz zen reincarnated to Tommy to make up for hiz past mistakes. 

                Meanwhile, Ryo and Oikawa had finally faced Milleniumon and were successful in destroying him, and rescuing ze Digital Warriors, but Oikawa discovered zat Ryo was Milleniumon's partner. 

                As Sora lay dying, TK and ze Digidestined teamed up wit' ze Digital Warriors to attack her virus uzing Takato and June's DNA, which held a natural immunity to ze virus. After Sora was cured, Anna gave up Tai so that he could be wit' Sora, and ze two of zem were married. Viva amora!"

                Chapter 24: Verse of the Powers

                "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to love as long as you both shall live?"

                Matt grinned as he stared at Rumiko,"I do."

                "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to love as long as you both shall live?"

                Rumiko nodded,"I do."

                "Then I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest nodded,"You may now kiss the bride."

                Rika grinned as she paused the tape at the exact moment that Matt and Rumiko's lips meet each other. She moved her hand towards the screen and lightly rubbed her fingers across the screen. "You're relieved, aren't you?"

                Rika spun around and saw Renamon standing behind her. "Stop doing that!" she shouted.

                "I'm sorry, Princess," Renamon said,"I didn't mean to scare you, but I couldn't help notice how relieved you are."

                "Yeah," Rika smiled slightly,"I was worried that somehow my presence here would alter the fact that my parents would get together, but, I'm glad that they're married. I really don't have to worry that much any more. I guess I'm also revealed that Lord Kamiya and Lady Sora have finally married as well."

                Renamon raised her eyebrow,"Really?"

                "Yeah," Rika said,"Even though it was at the same time as my parent's wedding, it means that things are going as they are suppose to." She sighed,"Even though Armageddon approaches."

                There was a knock on Rika's door, and she quickly shut the television off. "Yes?"

                "Rika? It's TK. I'm calling a meeting in the living room in a few minutes, okay?"

                "Yeah, I'll be there."

                The morning found the Digital Warriors standing on the roof of their apartment building, staring at the morning sky. "Has anyone ever noticed that we spend a lot of time up here?" Noriko said, crossing her arms.

                "It's become our thinking corner," Kunemon laughed from Noriko's shoulder.

                "Where else can we all fit?" Michael asked with a smile.

                "You've got a point, we're a pretty big force. How many of there are us? Twenty, thirty?"

                "Somewhere around there," Kari smiled as she and Gatomon entered the roof.

                "Well," Noriko said,"Now that Lord Kamiya and Lady Sora are on their honeymoon, I guess that makes you in charge. What's our first move, boss?"

                Kari waited until she was in the center of the Digital Warriors before he spoke,"Before Tai left, he gave me instructions to do something, which both of us felt was very difficult, I guess that's why I'm stuck doing in." She sighed, then smiled slightly,"Per Tai's orders, I am temporarily disbanding the Digital Warriors."

                "What?!" Michael shouted.

                "You can't!" Ken protested.

                "We don't have anywhere else to stay!" Davis pointed out.

                "Please, everyone," Kari said, raising her hands,"The Digital Warriors are not breaking apart, I, and Tai as well, just feel that everyone needs some time to themselves. Think of it as a vacation."

                This time everyone's comments were different and more civilized. "A vacation, huh?" Izzy asked,"That I think I could use."

                Mina nodded. "Yes, I think perhaps I should take Dr. Wong up on his offer."

                "Maybe a cruise somewhere," Noriko grinned,"With some hunky lifeguards!"

                "This might not be a bad idea," Michael said, leaning back against the roof's ledge, "The only problem is thinking of somewhere to go."

                Across town inside of the Ishida apartment, TK was telling the Digidestined group the same thing, well, almost the same thing..."Now, since Matt and Rumiko are on their honeymoon, I was thinking that it was high time for us to have a little down time, especially after our battle with Orion."

                "Has my father approved of this?" Rika asked, leaning against the wall.

                "Who cares what Lord Ishida says," Yolei grinned,"I really need a good make over. What about you, June? Want to join me?"

                June hesitated for a second,"Um...I..I don't think so...I..would rather spend some personal time."

                "I don't know if we should do this, you guys," Cody said,"What if something should happen while we're away?"

                "Cody," Joe said,"We were given the power to protect both worlds, true, but any 'job', no matter how noble, will drive a person mad unless they are able to relax once in a while. I for once think that we need some time to ourselves. I think the city will be fine for a little while."

                "I will stay here to watch over the city," Rika said, turning her head away.

                "I don't know..."

                "Come on, Cody," Armadillomon said,"We need a break."

                Cody sighed,"I guess I'm in."

                "It's settled then," TK said, turning to his Digimon partner,"Come on, Patamon, it's time to hit the beach."

                "The beach?" Yolei squealed,"I've love a day at the beach."

                "Why don't you come along?"TK asked.

                "Are you sure?"

                TK smiled,"Yeah, the more the merrier!"

                "Joe, Cody!" Yolei called,"Why don't you join us?"

                "I think I'm just going to spend some time at home," Joe bowed,"Excuse me."

                Yolei shrugged,"Cody, how about you?"

                "I'm going to decline as well," he said,"I think it's high time I spend some time with my mother. I've been thinking about my father lately..."

                "Well, looks like it's just you and me," TK said,"And our Digimon."

                _"I know,"_ she thought,"_But it still leaves you and me as the only humans. Maybe I'll get a chill later, so I'll need you to warm me up!"_

                Noriko leaned back in the chair as she watched Michael place a few of his clothes into a napsack. Ken and Izzy walked in as Noriko asked, "So, where are you going to go?"

                "I think I might visit Santa Carea, or what's left of it," he smiled slightly,"Try to bring back a few good memories.."

                "Really?" Ken asked,"Do you mind if Izzy and I come along?"

                "You really want to come?" Michael asked.

                "Yeah, " Ken said,"It was a beautiful city, and I'm sorry that we weren't able to save it."

                "What about you, Noriko?" Izzy asked,"What are you planning on doing?"

                "I don't know," she said,"Maybe catch a movie or something..."

                "Henry and Kazu aren't going anywhere either, maybe you can do something with them," Izzy suggested.

                Noriko shrugged,"Maybe."

                Micheal quickly zipped his backpack, then swung it around his shoulder,"I'll be waiting for you guys."

The Digital World had changed much since the Neo-Digiworld began to attack and conquer it. Even though it was not his intention, Orion was successful in creating enough of a distraction for the forces of Earth, that Neo-Digiworld had nearly three quarters of the Digital World under its control.

                The being responsible for this was the reborn destroyer, Apocalymon, who had gather the three remaining Dark Masters and the Dark Digidestined into a force of supreme terror, that would soon be ready for a launch against Earth itself.

                Apocalymon stood on the balcony of his castle, glancing at the rising sun. He had shrunk down to a much smaller size and grew legs instead of his cube body in order to fit inside his own castle. Joining him this morning were Lucifer and Piedmon, along with Barker and Skull Satanmon.

                "Eiri has betrayed us," Apocalymon growled.

                "Yes," Lucifer sighed,"He has turned his back on us and joined forces with Ishida."

                "The Digidestined and Digital Warriors are out there," Apocalymon said,"Waiting for the time to strike."

                "Sir," Piedmon said,"Surely, you aren't frightened of them."

                "They destroyed that Orion so easily," the Neo Digital World Emperor said," and he easily had the power of a mega. They are growing more powerful then we thought. I must have my Matrix of Evil, but to do that, we need the Crest carrying Digidestined."

                "If that is your wish," Barker said,"I believe I have a strategy."

                He lead them back inside of the throne room,"I have heard that the Digidestined and Digital Warriors have broken apart for a time."

                "They've disbanded?" Piedmon asked, shocked.

                "Think of it as a vacation," Skull Satanmon said.

                "Anyway," Barker continued,"If we attack them one on one, we will have a much greater chance then at once, considering the number advantage they have over us."

                "Who will attack who?" Apocalymon asked, raising an eyebrow in interest.

                "I know that Michelle Azuna has been waiting for a rematch against Hikari Kamiya and I am sure that Lady Mora would have no objections to facing Takashi again. I'm sure the others would agree to which ever one we give them."

                Apocalymon nodded. "It is a good plan, but I think we should bring in some professionals for this." He turned to the doorway where a group of dark shadows had appeared. "Meet...the Devas!"

                Sora's face was contorted in a complete grin as she looked at the view from the balcony of her hotel room. She turned her attention away from the morning mountain landscape to the view of the pool and spa below. "Oh Tai!" she shouted,"This is beautiful!"

                Tai grinned as he walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel,"I thought you might like it."

                She walked back inside the room, completely in awe. "How did you afford all of this?"

                "Kari, Mom, Michael and the others," Tai shrugged,"They pooled their money together."

                Sora sat down on the bed, running her hand over the bed covers,"We'll have to send them a thank you card. I wish it could be more..."

                "Sora," Tai said, sitting next to her,"They wanted to do this for us. I know that they don't want anything back.."

                Sora figited,"Still..."

                Tai wrapped his arms around her,"Come on, this is our honeymoon, Mrs. Kamiya, don't worry about anything else."

                Sora grinned, placing her hands behind Tai's neck. "You were quite wonderful last night Mr. Kamiya. Want to give it another go?"

                Tai placed his head near Sora's. "Let's do it."

                Suddenly the door swung open and Biyomon and Agumon came running in. "Guess what Tai!" Agumon shouted, running over to one of the window. He press a button near the side and the shade opened up automatically. "Cool, huh?"

                Tai jumped up and ran over to the window. He pressed the button and the shade closed. "Wow, that's cool!"

                Sora sighed with a smile on her face. "Boys and their toys."

                After the newlyweds had gotten dressed, they walked downstairs to the dinning area. Sora was surprised to see how many couples were actually on their honeymoons. The Kamiyas found an empty table on the left side of the room. Sora saved their seats while Tai got their breakfast. She was so excited and happy she could hardly believe it. It was taking everything she had to keep from jumping up and screaming her love for all the world to see.

                Suddenly, she felt something behind her, a presence she instantly recognized. Turning around slowly she saw Matt and Rumiko seated at a table right behind her. Sora spun back around, hopping they had not seen her. She was successful, they had not seen _her_, but her husband....

                Sora tried to mention to Tai to move more discretely, but all it caused was him to shout,"What are you doing, Sora?"

                She silently slapped her head. "They've heard us for sure!"

                They did. Matt and Tai were staring directly at one another for a long time before Matt finally spoke. "What a surprise seeing you here," he chuckled.

                "What are you two doing here?" Tai asked, sitting down next to Sora,"Aren't there any other places you could've had your honeymoon?"

                "I could ask you the same thing," Matt glared.

                Rumiko jumped up from the table and jumped between them. She sensed that a fight was soon going to break out and she did not want one on her honeymoon. "Guys!" she said,"come on, why do you two have fight anyway?"

                The two lords of the digidestined pointed at each other. "He started it!"

                "Do you guys realize how immature you sound?" Rumiko asked, pushing Matt into his chair. Even Sora agreed by pulling Tai down. This was the time she had always dreamed of and she was not going to have it ruined by a stupid rivalry that should have ended long ago.

                Tai and Matt began to eat silently, while Rumiko and Sora started to chat. Both young women had been-at the same time-the female companions of Yamato Ishida. When he was forced to choose, he chose Rumiko, overthrowing Sora as the Digidestined leader. By all accounts, they should be the fiercest of foes, but they were determined to bury the hatchet.

                "So, how long are you two planning on staying here?" Rumiko asked.

                Sora shrugged, "Maybe a week. We're going to play it by ear."

                Rumiko nodded,"We're going to stay until Matt can lower his stress level. The doctor told him he is a walking coronary waiting to happen." She rolled her eyes, waiting for Matt's usual response, _"I don't have high blood pressure."_ but it never came.

                Sora agreed," Tai's not doing much better, and...Tai?" She turned to find that he was not there,"Tai!"

                Rumiko twirled her head around the dinning hall. "Matt's gone too."

                Both young women jumped up, ready to strange their new husbands, when the double doors to the hall blew apart, sending shards of wood everywhere. Through the rush of the screaming crowd, Sora could make out a familiar figure in the doorway. "Muh-Mimi?"

                The pink-haired girl slowly walked into the room. "Hello, Miss Takenouchi, oh, I'm sorry, _Mrs. Kamiya_. Surrender now, or after I beat you, and I hope you choose the ladder."

                Micheal emerged from the darkened forest, taking in all at once, the massive valley stretching in front of him. He dropped his backpack onto the rocky path. He spread his arms out and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, feeling the wind whipping against his skin. "I'm home!"

                Beside him, Izzy, Ken and their digimon walked up. "Are you okay?" Ken asked.

                Michael grinned wildly as he faced him,"I'm very okay. I've finally returned." He turned back around and stared at the bare valley. "The city might be gone, destroyed by Datamon, but..." He bent down and ran his fingers along the ground, "...but nature has already begun to heal."

                The blond lead the brunette and redhead down the mountain, when something caught the corner of his eye. He walked to the right and rested on his knees. He lightly began to brush away the dirt to reveal a medium sized rock with a heart scratch in it. Inside of the heart was written M+L 4ever.

                Micheal placed his hand over the heart. "Lisa...."

                _Micheal quickly ran up the rocky path, following closely behind a very attractive brown haired girl. She giggled in delight as she stopped by the medium sized rock and spun around. to face him. She reached over and grabbed his hands and held them tightly. "Micheal!" she laughed, pulling him down to his knees,"I want you to know that I've never been this happy before!"_

_                Micheal grinned," Lisa, I...I can't even begin to describe how I feel. I've never, ever felt anything close to what I'm feeling. I know we're young, but...Lisa...will you marry me?"_

_                She threw her arms around his neck,"Oh course I'll marry you!"_

_                Another image quickly flashed across Micheal's mind, of Lisa lying on the ground, the front of her white shirt red with blood._

                Micheal's daydream was destroyed when he felt someone fiercely shaking his shoulder. He blinked a few times, remembering where he was. He quickly jumped to his feet and spun around, Ken was right in front of him, so he figured that he was the one shaking his shoulder. He glanced further up the rocky path and saw four figures standing at the edge of the forest, a blond haired girl and a blue creature at her feet that he recognized, but the other two he did not.

                Micheal jumped in front of Ken and Izzy. "What are you doing here, Mellissa?"

                The blond girl grinned in a wicked smile. Even though everyone knew that she was the female clone of Michael, it was hard to imagine. "I am here on Neo-Digiworld's orders...."

                One of the figures, a mouse head on tinkertoys, stepped forward,"What, we don't get introduced?"

                The other figure, a massive snake, slithered forward,"Yesssss, I am inssssulted!"

                Mellissa nodded. "Very well, Micheal, Betamon, Izumi, Tentomon, Ichijoji, Wormmon, meet Kumbiramon and Santiramon, two of the Devas. We are here to extend an invatation on Emperor Apocalymon's behalf. He wishes for you join him in Neo Digital World Capital."

                Michael raised an eyebrow,"He wishes?"

                "Well, you get the idea."

                "We're not going anywhere," Ken said.

                Mellissa shook her head,"You've left us no choice. Prepare for battle." She turned to the two Devas,"You two take Ichijoji and Izumi. Micheal is mine!"

                Micheal and Betamon nodded at Ken and Izzy. "Let's do it, guys."

                "Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon....Kabuterimon digivolve to Megakabuterimon."

                "Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"

                Micheal nodded to his Betamon, as Mellissa nodded to her Betamon. 

                "Betamon digivolve to...Seadramon!"

                "Seadramon digivolve to...Megaseadramon!"

                "Seadramon digivolve to...Megadramon!"

                June took a deep breath as the mountain breeze blew through her hair. She grinned as she rounded the dirt path and a large log cabin came into view, perfectly placed between the green of the mountain, and the blue of the sky. She stopped walking, unable to take her eyes off of the wood structure. Her family had spent countless summers at this cabin, resting from the long winter. 

                She blinked slightly and saw an image of her when she was nine years old, standing on the front porch with her eight year old brother while her parents were busy pulling suitcases out of the car. June could not remember what she and her brother were talking about, but there was one thing that she definitely remembered: she and her brother hugging each other and she saying,"Daisuke, we'll be friends, no matter what."

                At her side, Alruamon looked up at her,""June? Are you okay?"

                "Yeah, I'm okay," she said, forcefully coming back to reality,"I was just...remembering..."

                She took a deep breath then shook her head. "Come on."

                She and Alruamon opened the door of the cabin, her hand instantly moving to the switch on the side, bringing light into the cozy living room. June walked over to the couch and pulled the plastic cover off of it. She smiled slightly and plopped down onto it. She leaned her head back against the couch cover and slowly closed her eyes. "Daisuke," he sighed,"Where are you?"

                "I'm right here."

                June shot her eyes open and saw Davis and Veemon standing in front of her. "Hi, June," he smiled, slightly,"I...." He was quickly cut off when June jumped up and hugged him.

                "Daisuke....Davis, I didn't think you'd come," she sobbed.

                Davis smiled. "Of course I did. You're my sister."

                The two siblings spent the next few hours talking about everything that had happened to them since the earthquake that separated them five years ago. Davis's story was full of wars and battle, most of which he kept from his older sister. June's stories were about her journeys living with her grandparents and her struggles to continue with life despite the lost of her immediate family. She did not want to dwell on the past any longer however, her younger brother was back, she had a family again, and nothing was going to pull them apart again.

                Davis glanced at his watch. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

                "It's not even eleven o'clock yet," June laughed,"I'm glad to see that you haven't changed."

                Their two digimon, which had been sleeping on the floor, suddenly shot to their feet. "What's wrong guys?" June asked.

                "Digimon are here,"Veemon said.

                "Strong ones," Alruamon said, her body completely tense.

                The two Motomiya siblings charged outside of the cabin and saw two giant animals standing in the clearing: one was a giant tiger and the other was a monkey wearing clothes. The monkey spoke. "June "Mask" Motomiya, and Daisuke "Davis "Master of Courage" Motomiya?"

                "That's rights," Davis said,"Who are you?"

                "I am Makuramon, this tiger at my side is Mihiramon. We are here on behalf of Emperor Apocalymon. He extends to you an invitation to Neo Digital World Capital. "

                "No thanks," June said, waiving her hand,"We're not interested."

                Makuramon chuckled slightly,"That was not a request. If you do not come willingly, then we must use force!"

                "Fine!" Davis grolwed,"But you'll be sorry."

                "Veemon digivolve to Exveemon!"

                "Alruamon digivolve to Ninjamon! Ninjamon digivolve to...Pixiemon!"

                Yolei took a deep breath of the sea air as the shore breeze sent her long hair flying behind her. She closed her eyes for a second imagining the wind blowing against her skin, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She gave a small yelp, then spun around to see Tk staring at her. "What did you stop for?"

                "I just haven't been here for so long," she chuckled.

                Tk shook his head and continued to carry the umbrella and chairs onto the sand. Yolei watched him and her knees almost gave out. She had such such strong feelings for him, that they went well beyond friendship. It was becoming increasingly harder to keep those feelings hidden. She got control of herself and followed him down the beach.

                Tk dropped the bags onto the ground and fiercely jabbed the umbrella into the sand. "What a beautiful day, huh?" he asked, glancing at the sky.

                "You sure are," Yolei said.

                Tk glanced at her,"What?"

                Yolei blinked a few times,"Uh, I said, they sure are.".

                "Hey!" a muffled voice from his backpack shouted,"Can I come out yet?"

                "Patamon, shhhh!" Tk hissed,"That Hypnos Organization is still out there, and they might not trust us yet."

                Yolei opened her own backpack and peered at Porompn. "I'm sorry. I didn't think they're be so many people here, it is the middle of the week. We'll take you out if you promise to pretend to be stuffed animals that we won at the boardwalk." The two reluctantly agreed. They were grateful to be out of the stuffiness of the backpacks and into the fresh air. 

                "Well," Tk said, staring at the ocean,"What are we waiting for? Let's go swimming!" He quickly pulled off his shirt and made a run for the waves.

                "I'm right behind you," Yolei grinned, struggling to keep her heart from pounding out of her chest when she saw the shirtless Tk. She pulled off her own shorts then charged after him. The two humans dove into the ocean while the digimon partners watched with jealousy 

                Yolei quickly followed behind Tk as he quickly swam over an in-comming wave that would have flattened them had they gotten caught in its surf. She knew it was fun, but she could not enjoy herself, everything on her mind had been towards Tk lately. She had hoped that since Kari Kamiya was no longer even remotely interested in him, that he would start to notice her, but he had not even blinked an eye when he saw her in the cow-print bikini she was wearing. 

                Tk did notice, however, that the purple haired girl was frowning as she floated in the water. "Is something wrong, Yolei?" he asked.

                Yolei took a deep breath; she was finally going to ask him. "Tk, um...what do you think of me?"

                The blond raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

                Yolei shrugged,"I...you know...was just wondering...."

                Tk thought for a few seconds, then said,"Well, I see you as a very helpful and compassionate person, who's mastery of computers and electronics is second to none in the Digidestined, and I'm glad to have you as a friend."

                Yolei tried not to frown, but could not help it. "J-just a friend?"

                Tk sensed Yolei's feelings, and started to feel bad. "Well,...um....I...I'm sorry."

                Yolei shrugged,"I guess there's nothing that can been done about it."

                Tk swam over to her. "Hey, I don't hate you." He shrugged,"Hey, maybe I do like you more than a friend, you're the only close friend that I have that's a girl."

                Yolei looked at him with a hopeful shimmer in her eyes,"What about June?"

                "Not to be mean, but that girl has such a tragic past that I'm sure she'll never be able to have a healthy relationship. Frued would have a field day with her."

                Yolei smiled slightly,"But, I'm just a friend?"

                "A lot of romances started out as friendship. Hey, I do like you alot more then when we first meet."

                "Really?"

                "Sure," Tk said, closing his eyes slightly,"I use to think you were a ditz. Now, I think you're only a clutz."

                Yolei laughed, playfully punching him in the arm. _"Maybe I can get him to like me more. I'm certainly going to try."_

                The two digidestined were suddenly thrown forward by a fierce wave that floated them up the shoreline, where Tk rammed into a pair of small legs. He quickly got to his feet and saw a little girl in a purple bathing suit lying, face first, in the sand. "I'm so sorry!" he said, helping her to her feet. He spun her around to make sure that she did not have sand shoved in her throat, but he was greater by a unwelcome surprise. "Mora!" he exclaimed.

                The ten-year-old Dark Master grinned wickedly,"I'm glad you remember me."

                Tk shot to his feet and backed over to where Yolei was standing. "What are you doing here?"

                Mora pointed to the sky. Glancing up, Tk and Yolei saw Puppetmon and a giant dragon hovering in the sky. The people on the beach started screaming and running from the shoreline. Mora screamed to be heard over the cries of terror,"You know Puppetmon, the dragon is Migiramon. We're here to take you two to Neo Digital Capital....four," she quickly added after their digimon partners joined them,"and I hope you resist."

                Joe was lazily flipping through channels on the television while Gommamon was playing solitaire on the computer. Joe had briefly been watching a United States reality show, before changing it to Pokemon. He watched a few minutes before shaking his head. "What'cha watching?" Gommamon asked,"Oh, Pocket Monsters."

                "I never could get into this show," Joe sighed.

                "Yeah," Gommamon said,"It's too far fetched."

                There was a knock on the apartment door. "Come in!" Joe cried,"Hey Cody."

                "Hello, Joe," Cody bowed slightly,"I'm sorry for dropping in like this."

                "Don't worry about it," Joe smiled,"Come on in." He waited until Cody had seated next to him and Armadillomon had joined Gomammon at the computer. "What's up? Enjoying your vacation?"

                "I was going to spend time with my mother, but she had to go out of tow on business, so...."

                "You were feeling lonely," Joe stretched back,"You're welcome to stay here as long as you want."

                Cody smiled slightly,"Thanks..."

                Joe jumped over to the kitchen,"Do you want anything? Soda? Leftover pizza?"

                "No thanks," Cody called back.

                Joe came back a second later with two cans of soda. "Here," he said, handing the younger boy a can,"I know you wouldn't ever ask."

                Cody blushed slightly. "Thanks."

                Their two digimon came over,"What should we do tonight?" Gommamon asked,"We're four single men, let's go do some destruction."

                "Gommamon!" Joe shouted.

                "Guys!" Armadillomon shouted, "You've got to see this!"

                The other three males twisted their heads to stare at the television set. There was a special bulletin that showed an image of a giant squid creature in the bay, while a massive pig was destroying the city.

                "That's Marine Devimon!" Gommamon shouted.

                "And Lambert," Joe scowled,"Cody, I know we're on vacation, but everyone else is out of town."

                "Don't worry," Cody smiled slightly,"Let's go."

                The two digidestined and digmon partners quickly charged up to the roof where Armadillomon digivolved to his Ultimate level, Shakkoumon. Joe, Cody and Gommamon quickly jumped onto him."Let' go!" Cody shouted, as Shakkoumon quickly flew towards the two destroying digimon. Before they could reach there, however, a familiar angel dropped down in front of them.

                "Kari!" Joe shouted.

                "Hi, guys," she smiled slightly,"It's weird to see you, I mean, without fighting that is."

                "I know," Cody said,"This is awkward..."

                "What are you doing here?" Joe asked,"I thought you would be somewhere with the Master of Courage..."

                "Davis wanted to spend time with his sister," Kari said, blinking slightly. It was obvious to everyone there that she missed him.

                A black creature suddenly appeared in front of them.  "We've got company!" Angewomon shouted,"Lady Devimon."

                "Azuna!" Kari shouted in surprise,"What are you doing here?"

                Lambert and Marine Devimon and the pig creature stomped over to join their fellow Neo Digital World soldier. "We're here to bring each one of you to Emperor Apocalymon," Azuna said, her long red hair whipping around behind her,"He really wishes for your company."

                "And if you don't comply," Lambert said,"This city is going to be flattened. So far we've only destroyed abandoned buildings, but we can easily move up to the heavily populated areas."

                "We're not going anywhere with you!" Kari shouted,"And we're not going to let you destroy this city!"

                "A fight, then?" Azuna laughed,"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this!"

                Angewomon and Lady Devimon descended to a building roof, while Joe and Gommamon leapt towards river running through the city.

                "Gommamon digivolve to Ikkakmon! Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon!"

                "And you're going to pay for what you did to me seven years ago!" Lambert shouted, pointing at Joe.

                "What are you talking about?" Joe shouted back,"I didn't even meet you until we fought in Modem!"

                Lambert crossed his arms as he balanced himself on Marine Devimon. "I was sent to spy on Myotismon!" the water demon explained,"I was in my Champion form, Gesomon, searching for the Eighth Child when you destroyed me!"

                "That Gesomon in the river!" Zudomon exclaimed,"That was you?"

                "Yes," Lambert said,"And killing my digimon killed me as well. If it wasn't for Lord Lucifer, I would truly be dead!"

                "I guess there's no way to talk you out of this, is there?" Joe asked. Lambert just shook his head,"that's what I thought."

                "Who are you?" Shakkoumon asked, staring at the pig creature.

                "My name is Vikaliramon," he said,"And I have been sent by Emperor Apocalymon, and the Dark Masters to secure your transfer to Neo Digital World. I have no previous history towards you, I will give you the option to surrender."

                "Not a chance!" Cody said, defiantly.

                "Then you leave me no choice, prepare for battle"

                Mina placed both of her hands together and bowed. "Greetings, Dr. Wong."

                "Mina!" he cheered, closing his front door behined her,,"You are the spitting image of your mother. How did I miss it before?"

                "Must have been the fact that we were running from Apocalymon," Mina's Agumon muttered. The Indian girl lightly kicked him.

                Mina just shrugged as Dr. Wong lead her into the living room, where a varied group of people were seated around the room. "This is my wife, Mayumi, I believe you know Zoe and Tommy." He then mentioned to a young girl playing with dolls on the floor,"And this is Alice, although she is currently fixated in a personality she calls Kakyo."

                "I see," Mina nodded,"So, just so I can understand, Zoe is Daisy, and Tommy is Shibumi, Dr. Wong is Dao, and I am filling my mother's position, she was Curly."

                "That's right," Zoe said,"Which means we're only missing Dolphin and Babel."

                "Dr. Wong," Mina's Agumon said,"What exactly are we trying to do here?"

                "We'll explain that later," Mrs. Wong said,"Right now, we're going to try and help Alice."

                "You mean Kayko?" Tommy clarified.

                "Yes," Dr. Wong nodded.

                "Well," Mina said, kneeling down next to the small girl,"I'm not much of a psychiatrist, but I'll help. Um, hi, Kayko."

                The little girl looked up at her. "Hi, what's your name?"

                "My name is Mina. How are you?"

                "I'm okay," she said,"I'm a little sad that my Mommy hasn't come yet."

                Mina looked up at Dr. Wong, then back at Kakyo. "I'm sure she's on her way."

                Kayko just nodded, then continued to play with her dolls. "Um, Kayko," Mina asked,"How old are you?"

                "I'm five and a half!" she said proudly,"My brother is three years older then me!"

                Mina smiled,"What is your brother's name?"

                Kayko was silent for a little while, then said,"I don't remember."

                "You don't?"

                Kayko shook her head,"No."

                "What about your Mommy or Daddy?"

                Kayko suddenly started shaking, then her body began to grow and her features altered until she had become a young teenage boy. Mina blinked a couple of times, then said,"W..Who are you?"

                The boy stared at her. "Why are you hassling Kakyo? Leave her alone. The poor little girl is so upset."

                Mina just nodded. "We'll talk to you then. Who are you?"

                "My name is Matsuto Tachikawa," he said.

                Tai did not know what had happened. It had been sitting with Sora, when he suddenly found Agumon and himself in a dark cavern of some sort. "Tai?" Agumon asked,"Where are we?"

                Taai just shook his head. "I have no idea."

                The two partners heard a moan from behind them. They spun around and saw Matt slowly sitting up with Gabumon loyally standing by his side.

                "You're here?" Tai shouted.

                Matt jumped slightly, then glared at him. "What have you done with Rumiko?"

                "I didn't do anything to her!" Tai shouted,"You think I brought both of us here?"

                The two digidestined stopped arguing long enough when they heard their partners shout to them. The two spun around and came face-to-face to a slightly elderly man. He wore a pair of blue pants and a simple white robe. He had a pair of small glasses on his face, which made him look kindly and non-threatening.

                "Who are you?" Matt demanded,"Are you the one that brought us here?"

                "Matt," Tai said in surprise,"Look at his back!"

                Matt blinked a few times, noticing the two large objects on his back. "Wings? Are you...A Wiant?"

                The man smiled and bowed slightly. "Lord Taichi Kamiya, Agumon, Lord Yamato Ishida, Gabumon, allow me to introduce myself. I am Darius."

                The pieces fell into place for Tai. "Darius? The Master-smith that created this...?" He asked, shoving the Essence of Fire up.

                Darius nodded. "Yes."

                "But you can't be!" Matt protested,"You should have died...thousands of years ago!"

                "Both of us should have, but did not."

                "Who was that?" Gabumon asked,"I sense great power coming from there...."

                "Come with me," Darius said,"I promise, no harm will come to you."

                "Why are we here?" Matt demanded,"What about my wife?"

                "And mine!" Tai shouted.

                "The final battle is fast approaching," Darius said,"And there are things you must know before then. Do not worry, I will return you to your wives when we are done."

                The two reluctantly agreed and followed him into a massive cavern, whose dome looked more like a painting of a darkened night sky. A titanic serpent creature floated above them, its body coiled and twisted to fit inside of the cavern ceiling.

                "What the hell is that?" Tai shouted, falling onto his back.

                The serpent chuckled. "I am sorry. I realize that you are not use to seeing someone as large as myself. I am Azulongmon, the last Sovereign of the Digital World."

                Agumon and Gabumon looked at each other, then back at him. "But....the Sovereign died out a _very_ long time ago."

                Darius raised his hand up and the bottom portion of the cavern lit up to reveal a sophisticated laboratory with a variety of machinery and craftsman tools. In the center of all the tools and mechanisms was a glass chamber that held a large crystal shaped object. "Gentlemen," Darius said,"By now I am sure that you have heard the so called 'Verse of the Powers,' that the Wiant scribes created. Do you recall the last line?"

                "Four Matrixes of Power," Tai recited,"but they never found the fourth, why?"

                Darius pointed to the crystal,"This is the Fourth, The Matrix of Time. Before the battle with Apocalymon, I used this Matrix to search the future, and I foresaw the deaths of the Sovereign and myself. During the battle, I saved Lord Azulongmon and myself before we could be killed, thus giving the illusion that we were dead. The Matrix of Time gave us the ability to act in secret, and live as long as the energy supply inside of the Matrix lasts. Ironically, while the Matrix can create an atmosphere that can last forever, it's power supply cannot."

                "What have you two been doing here?" Matt asked.

                "Preparing the world for Apocalymon's return," Azulongmon boomed.

                "What?"

                Darius placed his arms behind his back,"Five thousand years ago Apocalymon was defeated, and I foresaw his return with the Matrix of Time. We have spent nearly all that time, for you."

                "For me?" Matt asked.

                "Both of you," Darius clarified,"And your siblings, your friends, all of the Digidestineds. Your purpose is to defeat Apocalymon."

                Michael squeezed Megaseadramon's horn tightly as Megadramon spun them around in the sky. "You're not doing so well!" Mellissa shouted from her position on Megadramon's back.

                _"She's right,"_ Michael thought, clinging tightly,"_Megadramon is so much more bulkier then Megaseadramon."_

                Michael jumped back slightly as his Digimon fired his Thunder Javelin from his horn, blasting Megadramon into the ground. 

                _"At least we're stronger!"_ Michael thought with a grin.

                "You're going down!" Mellissa screamed as Megadramon shot back into the sky, "You're going to pay for what you did to the Nerieds!"

                "You know, I'm the original," Michael boasted,"You can just hang out with me." He grinned slightly,"Little sister."

                "What?" Mellissa shouted,"Just because I was cloned from you, don't think there's a sense of emotional family between us!"

                "You always were a little brat!" Michael chuckled.

                "I'm going to kill you!" Mellissa screeched.

                As Michael battled his female clone, Ken and Izzy were busy with their own opponents. 

                The glowing red blade shot from Stingmon's wrist. "Take this!" he shouted, jabbing it in the mechanical mouse's face. Khumbiramon blocked it with his pincer shaped hand, then spun around and slammed Stingmon's head with the other claw. Ken slightly cheered as he watched his digimon hover into the air and slammed his feet into Khumbiramon's face.

                The two combatants broke apart, then Stingmon dove again, bashing the rat Deva with a flurrying array of kicks. Khumbiramon jumped higher than Stingmon and head-butted him into a large tree on the rocky path. Stingmon rebounded and flew forward, slamming his fist into Khumbiramon, sending him flying backwards.

                "Yes!" Ken shouted, "Take that, you rat!"

                "Hey, I'm insulted!" Khumbiramon chuckled, jumping back on his feet in front of Stingmon,"You think I can't take you down? Watch this, Deva Clone!"

                Khumbiramon duplicated into five other Khumbiramons, surrounding Stingmon. He nervously looked at each one,"Uh oh."

                Each Khumbiramon pointed one of their claws at Stingmon, then launched forward. They jabbed their pincers into the armored insect all at once, sending a massive volt of lightning threw him.

                "Stingmon!" Ken shouted.

                Izzy and Megakabuterimon heard their friend call out. The giant red beetle twisted away from Santiramon and watched Khumbiramon lightly knock Ken unconscious. "Ken!" Izzy shouted,"Hold on, we're coming!"

                The snake digimon chuckled and Megakabuterimon flew away from him, his back an easy target."You jusssst made your final misssstake!"

                Santiramon shot forward, wrapping his long body tightly around Megakabuterimon and Izzy. "Ssssstruggle all you want," the snake Deva laughed,"You'll never esssscape!"

                Megakabuterimon certainly could have held out much longer, maybe even escape, but he knew that Izzy was only a human, and was starting to suffocate on his back. He could escape, but he was not going to lose his human partner. He commanded himself to regress back to Tentomon, which only made Santiramon's grip tighter, and both human and digimon passed out on the ground.

                Michael turned his head away from his battle just in time to watch Izzy' defeate. "Izzy! Ken!" he shouted.

                Both Megaseadramon and Megadramon stopped fighting and turned to watch Santiramon create a black circle and throw Izzy, Tentomon, Ken and Stingmon into it. "Nerez!" Khumbiramon shouted,"We've completed our mission. Let's go!"

                Mellissa turned back to Micheal,"Well, I'll see you later!"

                Megadramon flew towards the circle, then shrunk back into Betamon. Mellissa picked him up then jumped through the portal seconds before it vanished.

                Michael jumped off of Megaseadramon before he turned back into Betamon. "They only wanted Izzy and Ken?" Betamon asked,"But why?"

                Michael shook his head,"I don't know, why would...wait, they both had Crests, do you think...?"

                "I don't know," Betamon said,"But maybe we should warn the others."

                Michael started running back up the path,"Come on! We've got to get back to the apartment and find out where all the others are, before it's too late!"

                Tai raised his eyebrow. "We're here to stop Apocalymon?"

                Darius nodded. "Yes, you see, I was fearful to use the Matrix of Time to examine the future because continued meddling could result in the destruction of time/space. After Queen Miriya had sealed Apocalymon away in the Middle East on Earth, I thought it was over. However, a few years afterwards, Apocalymon managed to escape and attacked what you called the Digital World. Miriya fought him, but, " he struggled, But..Apocalymon absorbed her. With her added power, he was almost unstoppable. It took everything the Wiants had to seal him away again."

                "The Wiant Queen...is inside of Apocalymon?" Matt asked.

                Darius nodded. "Yes, which is probably how Apocalymon was able to be imprisoned beneath the desert sand."

                "Is there any way to save her?" Tai asked.

                "No," Darius shook his head. He sighed, and everyone could see how deeply he cared for her.

                "After Apocalymon escaped again," Darius continued,"I knew I had to act for the greater good, so I used the Matrix and saw Apocalymon's victory."

                Azulongmon continued,"We decided we would have to create beings who could defeate him."

                "After the Monster Makers freed Apocalymon in 1990, and repopulated Gaia with digimon made from his cells, transforming the world we know into the Digital World," Darius said,"Your father came here, Lord Kamiya."

                "You're the God of the Mountain, aren't you?" Agumon asked.

                "That would be me," Azulongmon boasted,"We've been here on Destiny's Peak for so long, we've developed a....following around us. "

                "When your father arrived," Darius continued,"I sent one of my Renamon priestess to great him. She foresaw such power inside that I knew his first child must become what I would later call Digidestined. To verify this, I sent a Koromon to Earth and...you know what happened. As Greymon and Parrotmon were leaving, we discovered that only Lord Ishida, out of all the other children tested, had as much potential inside of Kamiya did. We decided that you two would receive Essences."

                "What are so special about them?" Tai asked,"Why didn't you just make more Crests?"

                Darius smiled slightly, "What do all the ones with Essences have in common?"

                Tai though for a few seconds then said,"They're all guys, no, wait, Puppetmon's partner has one, um....."

                Matt's eyes opened wide. "They all have Megas!"

                Darius nodded. "Yes, Essences are more powerful then Crests, in that they allow for one more evolution. I created four spheres: East, West, South, and North for each of the Sovereign. There are twelve Essences: Fire, Ice, Water, Air, Earth, Shadow, Technology, Forest, Desert, Miracles, Grass, and Thunder, ten Crests: Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Miracles, Kindness, Empathy and Justice. There were four Matrixes, Hope, Light, Evil and Time. When Geni, unaware that I was guiding him, created the Digivices I had him give you two the Crests of Courage and Friendship."

                "Geni was working for you, but didn't know it?" Gabumon asked.

                Darius nodded,"Yes. Tell me, does this sound familiar: I wish for there to be peace for everyone: I wanted to contact you when you arrived on File Island, but that was impossible."

                "You were that thing that possessed Kari!" Tai shouted.

                "Well, I believe you might call it 'long distance remote control', but yes, it was myself. I did not want to reveal myself to you, as Mimi Tachikawa would have surely recognized me as one of her own race. Besides, at that age, I felt the truth might be too much for you."

                "It's too much for us right now," Tai muttered.

                "Why did you give us Crests instead of the Essences we were suppose to get?" Matt asked, changing the subject.

                "Essences are very powerful, I felt that it might be better to wait until you were older before give them to you. Your younger siblings were suppose to receive Courage and Friendship, but I gave them the Matrixes of Hope and Light, which were reforge to resemble Crests. They were the youngest of your group, and had a childish innocence in them. Matrixes are more powerful then even Essences, which is why Hikari and Takeru were so powerful in comparison to the rest of you. As they grew older, they were gradually losing their childhood innocence, as we all do, and saw unintentionally betrayed Hope and Light, shattering them. I then gave them their rightful powers, as did to you."

                "But I touched the Essence of Fire before," Tai said, and was surprised to find that same thing had happened to Matt.

                "Which was necessary," Darius explained,"Unlike a Crest, an Essence will only work with the person that touched it, until death." He smiled slightly at Tai,"After your battle with Piedmon, you were thrown into a coma and surely would have died, but your Essence kept you alive until you were revived. Had you suffered a mortal blow, your Essence would not have protected you."

                Tai stared wided-eyed at the simple glass orb hanging around his neck. "I had no idea."

                Goldramon and Puppetmon shot into the sky as Sylphimon and Migiramon dove out over the ocean, all human partners were on the ground, watching and cheering their digital champions.

                "Just because you're bigger it doesn't scare me!" Puppetmon boasted, swinging his hammer in front of him,"When I'm done with ya' you're gonna wish you choose to be my friend!"

                Goldramon flexed his muscles,"There's no way I'd be your friend, you'd stab me in the back the first chance you got!"

                Puppetmon shrugged,"Probably," He quickly shot forward and slammed his hammer into Goldramon's shoulder. Goldramon whipped his tail up and hit Puppetmon from behind. Mora's digimon rode the force by twisting in the sky, bringing his foot into Goldramon's chin.

                "Got him!" Mora shouted from the ground. Tk looked at his opponent and found it hard to believe such an innocent looking little girl was really an evil criminal. He had to quickly reminded himself that she was not really ten-years-old, mentally she was older then him. The brown haired girl turned down from the sky to stare at Tk. "You're finally going to get what you deserve!"

                "I didn't kill Puppetmon," Tk shouted,"Matt did!"

                "You still betrayed us!" Mora shouted,"Puppetmon brought you so you could be with us. I wanted to make you a Dark Master, but you left!"

                "Puppetmon wanted a friend, you wanted a son, didn't you?"

                Mora screamed,"I'll kill you!"

                Over the ocean, Migiramon and Sylphimon raged into each other. The bird man quickly darted to and fro around the massive dragon. Migiramon shot his fire breath at Sylphimon, but Yolei's digimon dodged it with only seconds to spare; his fur was even singed.

                "That was too close!" Yolei shouted.

                "I know!" Sylphimon shouted, diving at Migiramon's back,"I'll get him, though, don't worry! Astral Laser!"

                Sylphimon shot up as a glowing image of the bird digimon slammed into the dragon's back.Migiramon spun his head around, and Sylphimon dove to attack it, but he failed to remember the dragon's tail, which whipped up and wrapped around him.

                "Oh no!" Yolei cried as she watched her digimon struggle to be free of the dragon's grip. Migiramon brought his open mouth directly in front of Sylphimon's head.

                "When you wake up, I won't be around, but I want you to know what fun it's been!" He shot an inferno of power into Sylphimon's face. He relaxed his grip, and an unconscious Hakwmon fell towards the ocean. Yolei dove into the waves and swam over to her unconscious partner. "Hawkmon!" he sobbed,"Hawkmon!"

                She felt a dark shadow overtake her. She glanced up and saw Migiramon descending towards them.

                Tk was going to run over and help Yolei, but he knew that Mora was not going to give Goldramon a five-minute break to save their friends. He was about to call to his digimon, when Puppetmon managed to get a good hammer shot to Goldramon's rib. He swung his hammer onto his back, then shot a stream of strings from his fingers, which connected to Goldramon in various places.

                "Oh no!" Tk shouted.

                Golddramon's fist suddenly swung up and slammed into his jaw. "Stop hitting yourself!" Puppetmon laughed, as Golddramon's fist hit his chin again,"Stop hitting yourself!"

                "I'll get you for this!" Golddramon sneered.

                "No you wont!" Puppetmon laughed. He made Goldramon crash into the ground, then wrapped him tightly in more string, restricting any type of movement. Puppetmon brought his hammer back around and grinned. "Puppetmon Pummel!"

                Mora grinned in extreme delight and Tk and his digimon vanished in a blast of light.

                "Wait a second," Tai said,"If Essences allow a digimon to reach the mega level, how were our digimon able to warp-digivolve the first time?"

                "Ah, yes," Darius nodded,"Occasionally, rarely, things occur that do not happen as I see them with the Matrix of Time, Myotismon's digivolution to Malo Myotismon, for example.  We feared everything would be lost, and so I made a desperate plan. If the energy from the digimon of the digidestined that were originally meant to receive Courage and Friendship were to connect with the current holders, it should awaken the latent powers in the two crests. That was the plan, to connect Tk and Kari's energy with your own via the Arrows of Hope and Light. That overflux of energy resulted in the two crest becoming powerful enough to allow a mega digivolution, which is why only Courage and Friendship can achieve a mega digimon. So I sent the instructions to Geni in a file that he would think was an ancient prophecy."

                "Why didn't you just tell us that?" Tai asked.

                _"I_ wanted to!" Darius said, glancing over his shoulder at Azulongmon.

                "Not everything in life is so black and white." the dragon god said," I felt that it was better for you to think out the instructions. If needed, we would have acted ourselves."

                Davis and June watched as their digimon battled in front of them. "Exveemon's getting his butt kicked!" Davis said, a nervous tone in his voice. 

                June's hands were twitching in front of her,"Pixiemon's not doing that much better."

                Exveemon jumped back from slamming his fists into Mihiramon, then took a few deep breaths. The tiger monster did not even look winded. Exveemon placed his hands together in front of him, then flung them apart,"V-Laser!"

                Migiramon twisted his body so that the armor over his front shoulders deflected the blow. Exveemon leapt forward, intending to use his XV kick, but Migiramon sent him flying backwards with a whap of his tail. Davis's digimon was sent backwards where he crashed into a large tree.

                "This guy is definitely an Ultimate," Exveemon mumbled,"If he was a Mega, I'd probably be dead right now. Oh, why didn't Stingmon come with me, we could DNA digivolve to Paildramon, and we'd have a new fur coat!"

                He flew into the sky, hoping that the tiger would not follow. He was not able to get very high, as Migiramon pounced on top of him, bringing him back into the ground. Exveemon jumped up, ready to really let loose, when the tiger whipped his tail around,"Armored Tiger Tail!"

                Exveemon felt an incredible burst of pain in his side seconds before he returned to Veemon. Davis instinctivly ran over to his side. "Veemon, are you alright?"

                "I've been better," he moaned.

                Pixiemon, being one of the smallest digimons, was easily able to dodge Makuramon's attacks. The monkey Deva was becoming very annoyed as he continued try to land even one simple punch."Just wait until I get my hands on you, you little fur ball!"

                Pixiemon stood still for a second, spinning his staff in front of him. "Come and get me!"

                Makuramon grinned slightly, and slammed his fists into Pixiemon, only to find that he could not get more than an inch in front of him. "My force field," Pixiemon explained,"You can't beat me!"

                "Yes, I will!"

                "I'd like to see you try!" Pixiemon laughed, hovering in front of a tree branch.

                "I think I will!" Makuramon shouted, creating two silver spheres in his hands. He flung one at Pixiemon, which he moved higher in the air to avoid. 

                "You missed!"

                "No, I didn't!"

                Pixiemon was going to turn around to see what he was talking about, when the silver sphere ricocheted off of the tree branch, sending it flying into Pixiemon's back. Makuramon waited until Pixiemon's staff had dropped before sending a barrage of silver spheres into the floating fur ball. When he was done, Alruamon crashed into the ground. He waited until June was at her partner's side, before sending another silver sphere at the ground, sending both Davis and June into the air, before slamming them into the ground.

                "That was too easy!" Makuramon growled as he landed,"Sending the two of us to bring in a Champion and a newly-digivolved ultimate. Hardly worth our time."

                Migiramon growled in agreement.

                "Still," Makuramon grinned,"Not a bad day's work."

                Angewomon's body turned to bright white as she regressed to Salamon as she landed on the building's roof next to her partner. On the other side of the roof, Lady Devimon dropped behind Azuna. The red head crossed her arms,"Are we going to do this, or not?"

                Kari glanced over to the harbor where Joe was battling Lambert and Marine Devimon, while Cody was fighting against the massive pig creature. She turned back to Azuna, "I don't want to fight you..."

                "You don't have a choice," Azuna said,"I've waited seven years for this! Let's go!"

                Kari was going to order her digimon to battle, when she heard strange song being played from somewhere. "Excuse me," Azuna said, taking out her cell phone. "Michelle here.....yes....oh reallly? Ha!"

                She placed the phone back into her pocket and grinned at Kari. "That was Greg Barker, Ichijoji, Izumi, Takashi, Inoe, and the two Motomiyas have been successfully captured."

                "What?" Kari shouted.

                "You're lying!" Salamon screamed.

                Azuna just shook her head,"You'll be joining them soon if you don't stop me!"

                "Salamon warp-digivolve to Orphanimon!"

                Lady Devimon did not even flinch as Orphanimon's presence loomed in front of her. "If you think that's going to scare me, think again!"

                Orphanimon sighed,"I had hoped it would not come to this, but if you want to do this, then so be it."

                She twirled her javelins around in front of her, hitting Lady Devimon in the side of the head. She flinched slightly, but slashed her claw into Orphanimon's bare stomach. The armored angel brought her knee into the devil digimon's stomach.

                Lady Devimon shot into the sky, with Orphanimon right behind her. Azuna's partner stopped short and twisted her body around in the blink of an eye. Before Orphanimon could reach her, she placed her hands together and screamed,"Darkness Wave!"

                Orphanimon gasped as a barrage of bats crashed into her and carried her down into the street.

                Down by the harbor, Shakkoumon wrapped his claws around Vikalramon's two horns to try and stop the giant pig from advancing further. Upon his partner's shoulder, Cody held on tightly," Don't give up now, Shakkoumon, hold on!"

                Shakkoumon planted his feet firmly on the pavement, struggling with all his might to keep Vikalramon in one place. However, to his horror, the street behind Shakkoumon started to tear up as the pig slammed him into a warehouse building. Shakkoumon released his grip on the horns, then slammed them down onto Vikalramon's snout. He gruffed, then crashed his long nose into Shakkoumon's side, which sent him sliding through another warehouse and out the other side.

                Marine Devimon laughed in demonic delight as he shot his tentacle forward. Joe watched grimly as Zudomon deflected it with his hammer, which unfortunately sent it into a nearby warehouse. He held his breath as his digimon raised his hammer high above his head, then slammed it into the water. "Vulcan's Hammer!"

                The water ripple shot forward with enough force to easily knock Marine Devimon off of his feet, but Lambert laughed as his digimon deflected the waves back onto land, destroying the same building.

                The color from Joe's face drained as he realized what was going to happen. "We've got to surrender," he said.

                "What?" Zudomon shouted.

                "Look at the water front!" Joe said, mentioning with his hands,"It's in shambles! And we're moving up, what if we run into the actual city? Shakkoumon, that pig digimon, Marine Devimon and you are too big! You're not going to be able to fit into a city alley like Metalgarurumon or Goldramon can!"      

                Zudomon hesitated for a few moments, then sighed. He put his hammer on the ground. "Alright, Lambert," Joe said,"We surrender."

                "Hear that?" Vikalramon laughed, as he stared at Shakkoumon in the pile of debris from the warehouse,"Your friend has given up!"

                "What should we do, Cody?" Shakkoumon asked.

                His human partner nodded. "If Joe thinks we should surrender, then that's what we're going to do."

                "What about Kamiya?"

                Cody glanced up to the battle between Lady Devimon and Orphanimon. "She's going to have to decided for herself."

                Lady Devimon formed one of her hands into a long stinger. She jabbed it forward, but Orphanimon blocked it with her twin javelins. She then shot her foot into Orphanimon's stomach, then blasted her other fist into Orphanimon's face. 

                "I don't understand," Kari said,"Orphanimon is a mega, how come she's losing so easily!"

                "Simple!" Azuna shouted to her,"Our digimon get their strength from our crests. You have the Crest of Courage, thus if you start to doubt your courage, your digimon loses her strength. I have the Crest of Wisdom, and I cannot not be wise, it is who I am. You, on the other hand..."

                "I....I'm not afraid!" Kari protested.

                "I think you might be. You know that we've already taken most of your companions, Kido and Hida below have surrendered, you're afraid that you're going to lose."

                "Kari!" Orphanimon shouted, her javelin's blocking Lady Devimon's stinger blade,"Don't listen to her!"

                Kari stared at the ground. "_T..they've even got Davis. What if..what if I never see him again? What about my baby? I...."_

                "Kari!" Orphanimon shouted as her grip on her javelin's loosened. Lady Devimon's stinger turned back to her regular claws and she twisted her hands around until they were right over Orphanimon's head.

                "Darkness Wave!" she screamed. Orphanimon was covered in the same barrage of bats, creating a dark stream that completely engulfed her. Once the bats had vanished, Salamon fell to the ground. Lady Devimon quickly caught her.

                Azuna crossed her arms and grinned at Kari. "I finally beat you!" She shoved her fist into the sky,"Yes!"

                Sora and Biyomon somersaulted over a wooden table as it exploded. Sora got back on her feet and charged down the hotel hallway. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Lillymon shoot towards them with Mimi flying close behind. _"I don't know why she's after me,"_Sora thought,"_I could have been out of here and halfway back to the city by now, but I had to get Rumiko to safety. She's not a Digidestined, and super models can't run very fast. I'm not jealous or anything....okay, maybe I am a little, but I am Tai's wife now, and he's the one that I truly love."_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Biyomon pushed her to the ground as another energy blast shot over their heads. They quickly jumped back on the feet and continued to run down the hallway. "Sora," Biyomon said,"Why aren't we fighting them?"

                "Because they are out friends," Sora convinced herself,"No matter what Neo Digital World has down to them."

                She glanced over her shoulder again but only saw Lillymon. She was wondering where Mimi was, when her pink-haired friend dropped down in front on them. Sora gasped as Mimi folded her long wings behind her back. "Mrs. Kamiya," she said,"We already have most of your companions, don't make this any more difficult then it has to be."

                "What?" Sora asked.

                "Hikari Kamiya, Daisuke Motomiya, Koushiro Izumi, and Ken Ichijoji," Mim smiled.

                "What?!" Sora shouted,"You got Kari..and Davis? But...how?"

                "Now that you realize I'm serious," Mimi stared Sora straight in the eyes,"You know that I'm not going to go away. Let's get this fight started."

                Sora heard Lillymon land behind her. She stood straight up,"I'm not going to fight you Mimi."

                Mimi laughed,"Fine, if that's the way you want it."

                _"Tai,"_ Sora thought,_"I hope you come back soon."_

                Darius grabbed a small orb from a table and tossed it at Tai. "Here."

                Tai glanced at the object,"Is this an Essence?"

                Darius nodded. "Yes, the Essence of Air. _Faith in pure belief, Strength never loses hope or despairs, This is the Essence of Air._. Give it to Anna Vassil, she deserves it for her loyalty to you."

                Tai nodded,"O..okay."

                "Tell me,"  Matt said,"How many other Essences have you given away?"

                "All of them," Darius crossed his arms,"One recently to a person you know very well, Catherine DeGual."

                "Catherine has an Essence?!" they both shouted.

                "Yes, _The power to retell all that is past, this is the Essence of Grass._"

                "It does fit her," Agumon shrugged.

                "At least Floramon'll be able to protect her when she's shoving her microphone into criminal's faces!" Tai chuckled.

                "That is your problem!" Darius shouted, pointing at Tai,"You need to learn compassion! You are so commit to your beliefs, that you don't stop to think of other's feelings!" He turned to Matt,"And you do not yet understand what you are fighting for!"

                "What did I do?" Matt shouted.

                "These two things you must learn, then your true power will be realized!"

                Matt and Tai looked at each other. "We are the strongest digidestineds from earth!" Tai shouted.

                "You can be so much stronger," Darius protested,"If you would just learn what I told you."

                "Hey," Matt said,"You brought us here!"

                "And I think we've done pretty well on our own!" Tai crossed his arms.

                "I am not telling you this to harm you!" Darius snapped,"You must better yourselves as I have told you, or you will never achieve the power that will be needed to destroy Apocalymon! And if you are strong enough to defeate him, then no one else will ever be able to stop you again!"

                "You know, he does have a point," Matt said, "You're not exactly the most compassionate person."

                "What about you!" Tai shouted,"Remember when we first entered the Digital world? You were against me, then with me, then against me, then with me! You never could decided what you believed in!"

                "And you never showed anyone any feelings except for bossing us around!"

                Tai strained his mind for a comeback, but just crossed her arms. "You two have to stop this feud," Darius said, walking towards the Matrix of Time,"You two can be so much stronger together."

                Tai and Matt glanced at each other. "The Digital Warriors are not going to rejoin you," Tai said, "We're going to prove to you that we can exist without the advanced resources of the Digidestined. But.." He smiled slightly,"Maybe it's time we try to end this."

                Matt crossed his arms. "Maybe."

                Darius smiled, nodding. "I'm glad to see that you are going to try and repair your damaged friendship.  The time has come for you to return."

                "Wait," Tai said,"When can we contact you?"

                Darius smiled slightly,"I will contact you if need be, but remember, I am always watching you. Lord Ishida, I will return you to where your wife is waiting." He raised his hand, and Matt disappeared in a flash of light. He turned to Tai,"Now, Lord Kamiya, I will return you to where I brought you from."

                Tai and Agumon closed their eyes as they felt a wave of wind and air. When they opened their eyes, they found themselves back at the hotel. "What happened here?" Tai asked, looking at the destroyed dinning hall.

                "Where is everyone?" Agumon asked,"This place is totaled!"

                "Lord Kamiya!"

                Tai and Agumon twirled their heads around and saw Michael and Betamon running through the doorway. "Michael! What are you doing here?"

                "I had to find you.." he panted,"Ken, Izzy, Davis, Kari.. prisioners of Neo Digital World."

                "What?" Tai shouted.

                Michael nodded,"Betamon and I think it's because they have Crests and..."

                Tai suddenly shot straight up,"Sora!" He ran out the door with Michael and their digimon following. "Michael, get in touch with anyone from our group that's left. Tell them to meet you at the Digital Warrior base."

                "What about you?" the blond asked.

                "I'm going to see the High Priestess."

                Miss Isage opened to door to the house at the bottom of the lake to reveal Tai with his fist in the air, ready to knock on the door. "How did you....?"

                Miss Isage smiled slightly,"This house is normally covered by water. When it parted, I knew that someone was coming."

                "We're not here for a pleasure visit," Tai said, stepping inside with Agumon,"Neo Digital World captured a number of my teammates. I need to know how to enter Neo Digital World capital!"

                Miss Isage sighed. She turned away from him. "I don't know how to enter that place."

                "Who does?!" Tai demanded.

                "The Monster Maker of Circuit Maps would know," she sighed.

                "Henry told me Babel is dead."

                Miss Isage shook her head,"No, he is a prisoner of the Dark Ocean. Reach him, and you will be able to find a secret entrance into the capital of Neo Digital World."

                "The Dark Ocean?" Tai asked,"That's where Gennai is, right?"

                Miss Isage nodded sadly. "He was the former High Priest, as a result, has incredible power."

                "Yeah, we know," Agumon nodded,"But how strong can he be?"

                "There is also a Digidestined there named Charon, and his Ultimate digimon, Dragomon," Miss Isage said. She mentioned to the hallway as three figures walked out, two humans, a boy and a girl, and a small impish creature that had to be a digimon,,"As such, I would like to give you some additional aid. Meet Ai and her twin brother Marko, and their digimon partner, Impmon."

                Impmon walked over to Tai and Agumon and waved. "Pleased ta' meet'cha!"

                The two humans bowed,"Please forgive him, Lord Kamiya," the girl, Ai, said,"He can be a little forward at times."

                "They're only children!" Tai protested.

                Miss Isage smiled,"Marko, please show him."

                Tai watched as the boy held up a dark orb around his neck,"The Essence of Thunder!" Marko said, proudly.

                "I'm impressed," Agumon said.

                Tai ran an hand through his hair and sighed.

                _Next: Apocalymon has sent his demands to the governments of Earth, but they will not negotiate. In order to prove his threats are real, he sends the Devas to kill every man, woman, and child in Tokyo. While Matt as his Digidestined try their best to protect the citizens, Tai and the Digital Warriors infiltrate the Dark Ocean, and more of Michael's past is revealed.  Mystic Digital War: Chapter 25: The Essence of Water._


	30. Ch 25: The Essence of Water

Author's note: Well, another semester has come and gone. I can hardly believe how quickly college is going. In no time I'll be graduating! I really can't believe it.

                Anyway, if any of you have been reading "Mask of Milleniumon," I have taken it down for renovation. I jumped too quickly into it, and every time I tried to make it work, it just seemed like the body-switching aspect to it was unnecessary. I will be reposting it with a different beginning, and I will also try to write another body-switching story, only I don't have any ideas yet; so if anyone can help me out, I would greatly appreciate it.

                Also, you guys keep surprising me in your reviews. The idea of Tai and Anna as a couple was created when a few of you told me that _that's_ what you wanted to see, and now I have a few reviewers that want Tai's daughter Kasumi brought into this story. Well, I don't have any plans for that, but if I get around to it, I'm going to try and write an annex to this story that will deal with the Tamers future, so she'll be there. Otherwise, I'll try and put a few flashbacks with her into this story. She'll also be appearing in "Legacy" shortly.

A young woman with curly blond hair held a microphone close to her mouth as she spoke,"_Zis is Catherine DeGual reporting live. For zose of you juzt joing us, Mina joined ze Monster Makerz az zey tried to cure Alice of her multiple personality disease, only to find zat one of her personalities was Matsuto Tachikawa, Mimi's younger brother!_

_ ze Digidestined and Digital Warriors were attacked by ze Devas, servents of Neo-Digital World. All of ze Crest carrying Digidestined were captured, while Tai and Matt were taken to zee Darius, ze creator of ze Crest, Essences, and ozer tools. He explained zat Tai and Matt would need to overcome zier own personal problems before zeir true power could be releazed. Now ze Digital Warriors are journeying to ze Dark Ocean, to free Babel, ze Monster Maker of Circuit Mapz to discover ze entrance to Neo-Digital World._

Chapter 25: The Essence of Water

                Inside of the Neo-Digital World throne room, Apocalymon frowned as he stared at the Dark Masters assembled before him. "So, the United Nations refused to accept our terms for surrender."

                Lucifer chuckled,"They still refuse to believe that our threats our real."

                "They still refuse to believe that _we_ are real," Mora mumbled.

                "We must prove ourselves to them," Piedmon nodded.

                "Yes," Apocalymon nodded,"We will prove the power that we possess."

                "How?" Puppetmon asked.

                "We must choose a major city, Apocalymon grinned with delight.

                "I've got it," Bizzard nodded"We'll show the human world exactly what we are capable of, and also deliver a major blow to the Digidestined."

                "Where?" Apocalymon demanded.

                "Tokyo."

                "Tokyo!" Apocalymon laughed,"Excellent! The Devas will be sent to Tokyo, and every man, woman, and child residing in that doomed city....will die."

                Michael lightly poked the campfire as he leaned back against one of the tree stumps that made the perimeter of the small camp site; Betamon was sleeping peacefully next to him. He saw that the fire was starting to die out, so he grabbed a few twigs from the ground and tossed them inside the orange flame, giving it strength to grow stronger. He leaned back against the stump and glanced around at the area where the Digital Warriors were resentfully spending the night, a beach that was covered with black sand, and large mountain like rocks, the beaches of the Dark Ocean.

                Michael sighed as he thought over the events of the past few hours. When Tai returned from High Priestess Isage with two new digidestined, he had the Digital Warriors packed and ready to leave within the hour; Jeri, Henry and Kazu stayed on Earth to guard the apartment, which left Tai, Michael, Noriko, Takato, Anna, Ai and Marko to break into the Dark Ocean to rescue the Monster Maker of Circuit Maps to find the secret entrance into Neo-Digital World, then take on Apocalymon, the Dark Masters and the Dark Digidestined to rescue their captured members. The blond was sure that he was soon going to have the chance to speak to George Washington very soon.

                Michael ran his hands threw his hair. "_It's not Lord Kamiya's plan that's bothering me, is the reason that I came to the Dark Ocean to help save Lady Sora and the others, or is it for revenge? and it's tearing me apart"_ he thought, then smiled slightly,"_Well, I know what Lisa would say; She'd tell me that I'd better make damn sure that it wasn't for revenge, that she'd want me to live for her, not die for her." _

                He heard a set of footsteps approaching from behind. He spun around and breathed a sigh of relief as Anna sat down beside him. "Hi, Michael."

                "Restless night?" he asked with a slight smile.

                Anna nodded slightly and stared at the fire. "How are you holding up?"

                The blond Russian shrugged slightly. "My feet hurt a little, but other than that..."

                "I mean about Lord Kamiya."

                Anna blinked a few times. "I know." She looked to the ground,"When I first joined the Digital Warriors, it was partly because I was tired of Takenouchi and Lord Ishida's rule of the Digidestined. It was just a way to get out."

                She smiled slightly at Micheal's gasp,"No offense."

                Micheal returned the smile,"None taken."

                Anna nodded,"Kari choose me to stay behind to protect Lord Kamiya while he recovered from his battle with Oikawa, and that's when I started to believe in him, truly believe what he was fighting for. But, something happened during those few days when I was his bodyguard..."

                "You fell in love."

                Anna sighed,"Yes, I fell in love, but, what kind of love was it? He was never really _really_ in love with me. I always knew that he was in love with Sora, but I tried to deny it, I tried to pretend that it wasn't there, but it always was. I am happy for him, really, but..."

                "You wish that it was you, don't you?"

                Anna nodded,"Yes, I do. This is much harder then I thought it would be, I mean, I never had to deal with a break-up like this. All of my friends back in Russia told me to come back home, why didn't I?"

                Micheal pointed to the globe hanging around Anna's neck. "The same reason why Tai gave you the Essence of Air, because you remain loyal to Lord Kamiya, regardless of your romantic feelings."

                Anna sniffled,"You're right, I'm staying, because he needs my help, not because I'm still in love with him. I am going to rescue Lady Sora and the others."

                Micheal smiled slightly,"I think that's the first time you called her that."

                Anna just shrugged and rose to her feet. "Goodnight Micheal."

                Micheal smiled as he watched her walk off. A few seconds later he heard footsteps coming towards him. He figured that it was Anna coming back, so he was very surprised when he saw Tai walk over to him. "Relief shift's here."

                "Is it midnight already?" he asked, looking at his watch.

                "I'm a little early," he shrugged,"I thought I heard you talking in your sleep."

                Michael smiled slightly,"No, Anna and I were having a little chat before. Can't sleep?"

                Tai shook his head. "Everytime I try to sleep, I keep wondering what those Neo-Digital World creeps are doing to our friends! I'm so worried about Sora."

                Michael placed a hand on Tai's shoulder. "Don't worry, Lord Kamiya, we'll rescue Lady Sora and the others. You and Lady Sora _will_ spend the rest of your life together. I _will _not watch you live the rest of your life filled with depression and heartbreak. I would rather die before I let that happen!"

                Tai stared at him. "Michael, did you have a girl that..."

                "Where does the map that Miss Isage gave you tell us to go?" Michael interrupted.

                Tai pointed out across the rolling black sea, to a large black mountain."According to Andromon, Charon and Geni have their base at the eastern edge of that mountain range. This map shows a secret entrance, but it's at the very bottom of that nearest mountain there, the. uh..

Naridank Range. Unfortunately, we've got to get across those death waves and deep under water. Any ideas?"

                "Maybe the Essence of Water," Michael muttered.

                "What?"

                The blond quickly shook his head,"Nothing. How deep did you say that ocean was?"

                Tai shrugged,"Deep enough that unless we can part the ocean, we're not getting there."

                Michael just nodded, then yawned. "Oh, right," Tai chuckled, putting the map back into his backpack, then got to his feet,"It's my turn for lookout. Try to get some sleep."

                Michael smiled slightly,"Thanks." He rested his head on the log and closed his eyes. He was asleep, but his dreams gave him no rest.

                _The boy slowly opened his eyes, rubbing the back of his head. "Ohh..what happened to me?" A wave of horror washed over him,"Wait, who...who am I? I...I don't remember!"_

_                He spun his head around, then saw a green, frog like creature lying at his side,"Hey, Wake up!"_

_                The creature shot its eyes open,"W-Who are you?"_

_                "I was hoping you could tell me," the man said, struggling to keep calm._

_                "I don't even know who I am!" the creature shouted._

_                The young man stared at him, the a word flashed across his mind. "B...B..Betamon, you're Betamon!"_

_                "Yes! Betamon, I'm Betamon, but,I..I recognize your face, but, I don't remember your name."_

_                The boy glanced around, trying to think of something to help him situation, when a group of rabbit-like creatures leapt out of a grove of brushes, surrounding the area. "Wha-ahh!" the two shouted. The boy stuttered for a few seconds,"W-Who are you?"_

_                "We are the Gazimon," one of the creatures said,"And you are trespassing on our land."_

_                "I'm..I'm sure this must be a mistake," the boy said._

_                "No mistake!" they shouted, jumping forward._

_                Betamon jumped in front of the boy, trying to protect him, but it wasn't needed, as the mad rabbits suddenly vanished in a blast of light. "What now?" the boy asked, glancing up at an older boy riding on a giant scorpion._

_                "Please, I mean you no harm," the older boy said,"I am Sergi, are you alright? I saw you fall from the sky!"_

_                "I..I did?" he asked, glancing skyward,"I..I don't remember anything about who I am."_

_                "I...see," Sergi said,"Well, we are not far from Santa Carea, a nearby town, there is a physician there who may be able to help. But...what should I call you...Hmm...a fortune teller told us that a hero would fall from the sky today. A hero from the heavens how about if I can you..Micheal?"_

_                "Michael," the boy said, testing it out on his tonge,"I like that."_

_                Michael, Sergi, and their digimon started clapping as the curtains closed on the stage of the dinner theater. "That was a great show!" Sergi cheered._

_                Michael nodded. "Yes, that was great." He finished his water, then leaned back in his seat. "That was one of the best meals I ever had."_

_                "I'm glad you like it."_

_                The blond looked up and saw a red-headed young-woman wearing a waitress's uniform standing by the table. "Oh, I loved it."_

_                The redhead smiled. "What's your name?"_

_                "I'm not sure, but you can call me Michael. Who are you?"_

_                The young woman smiled,"I'm Lisa." _

                _Michael quickly ran up the rocky path, following closely behind a very attractive red haired girl. She giggled in delight as she stopped by the medium sized rock and spun around. to face him. She reached over and grabbed his hands and held them tightly. "Michael!" she laughed, pulling him down to his knees,"I want you to know that I've never been this happy before!"_

_                Michael grinned," Lisa, I...I can't even begin to describe how I feel. I've never, ever felt anything close to what I'm feeling. I know we're young, but...Lisa...will you marry me?"_

_                She threw her arms around his neck,"Of course I'll marry you!"_

_                Lisa was lying on the ground, the front of her white shirt red with blood. Michael was kneeling down next to her, his arms wrapped around her head. "Lisa...Lisa...."_

_                He heard a scream of evil laughter. He glared up with hate in his eyes at a young man riding on a white squid creature. "Sorry about your girlfriend," he chuckled,"If she hadn't jumped in the way to save you, you might be lying there instead."_

_                Betamon growled,"I'm going to cream you!"_

_                The man laughed,"Gesomon and I won't be defeated. It's obvious that the Essence of Water isn't here. Let us leave, and we won't bother you ever aga-ahh!" He and Gesomon were suddenly thrown off of the street and into a nearby building. Sergi gripped tightly to his digimon as Scorpiomon took another swipe with his tail, throwing Gesomon to the ground. "Give up Charon!" Sergi shouted,"You're not leaving!"_

_                "Guess again!" Charon laughed as Gesomon shot a blast of black ink into Scorpiomon's face. Sergi jumped off of his digimon and tried to catch up with Charon and Gesomon, but the two had already left the city._

_                "Lisa," Michael sobbed,"Lisa..."_

_                The redhead smiled slightly at him,"Micheal....Micheal, promise me...."_

_                "Anything...anything..."_

_                "Don't go after him in hate or revenge. Please, let the cycle of hate end."_

_                "I swear," Michael cried,"I swear."_

_                Sergi, Michael and their digimon were standing in front of the mayor of Santa Carea. "....and so," Sergi said,"I think it would be in our best interests to find the Essence of Water before Charon does. There's no telling what he'll be able to do with a Dark Master's power source. W think it may be in one of the caves where the random portals appear."_

_                The mayor nodded,"Go, and good luck be with you."_

_                Michael pointed to one of the caves that was covering the side of the mountain, "Well, here's the first one."_

_                Sergi looked grimly at the cavern,"A dark portal exists in there. No one knows where it leads to, but we have always feared that something sinister might come through."_

_                Charon laughed as he held the glowing blue orb in his hands. "Now I've got the Essence of Water! With this, I will fill the place of the missing Dark Master of Water!"_

_                "The Dark Masters are dead!" Sergi shouted as he, Michael, and their rookie digimon stood ready to defend themselves._

_                "Don't bet on it!" Charon laughed, holding the Essence of Water high into the air. His Gesomon suddenly started to glow brightly, growing even bigger. _

_                "Gesomon digivolve to Dragomon!"_

_                "We've got to stop him!" Betamon shouted._

_                "Leave it to me! I'll take him!" Michael boasted. He charged forward and head butted Charon to the ground; his hand opened and the Essence of Water fell to the cavern floor._

_                "Get off me!" Charon kicked Michael onto the ground. Sergi was seconds away from tackling Charon to the ground, but Dragomon's partner whipped out a large dagger from his belt and shoved it into the left side of Sergi's chest._

_                "No!" Michael shouted, grabbing the Essence of Water before Charon could,"You little piece of..." He was not able to finish as he had to duck to avoid being fried by one of Dragomon's energy attacks. It may have missed Michael, but it tore through Scorpiomon, breaking him down into his digital particles._

_                "I want that Essence!" Charon ordered._

_                "You'll never get it!" Michael screamed,"You killed my fiancee, and now you killed my best friend. I swear, I am going to kill you!"_

_                "You can't kill me!" Charon laughed,"And once I get that Essence, nothing will be able to stop me!"_

_                Michael looked at the glowing orb in his hand, then at the black portal that was on the wall,"If you wants this, then go and get it!" He hurled the ball through the portal._

_                "No!" Charon shouted, as he and Dragomon leapt into the black circle._

_                Michael fell to the ground, and Betamon hopped over to him. "We've lost Sergi, Scorpiomon, and Lisa....we're all alone."_

_                Betamon sighed as he looked at his partner,"We've got each other and we can go after them."_

_                Michael shook his head,"No, we came here to extract revenge on Charon and Dragomon for what they did to Lisa, but we lost Sergi and Scorpiomon. Lisa made me promise that I would not live my life for revenge, and I will not! From this day forward, I swear that I will not seek revenge on Charon."_

_                Betamon nodded,"Then I make the same promise."_

_                Michael picked up the fallen Sergi and walked out of the cave. "But, when I held the Essence of Water, I felt this...strangness inside of me."_

_                "Like what?"_

_                "I don't know," Michael shook his head,"But it was this strange feeling...this feeling...this feeling...this feeling..."_

                Michael suddenly sat straight up, panting. It was only a dram. He was only remembering in his dreams. He was in the Dark Ocean, still lying in the same spot. He lightly whipped his eyes, only to find that they were moist with tears.

                "Michael?"

                He glanced up and saw Tai standing over him,"Micheal, are you okay?":

                The blond nodded. "Yeah, it was just a dream. How...how long was I asleep for?"

                Tai shrugged, "An hour, give or take. Um,...who's Lisa?"

                Michael stared, wide-eyed at him,"W..what did you say?"

                "You kept calling out her name in your sleep," the Digital Warrior leader said,"And something about a strange feeling..."

                Michael suddenly remembered the end of his memory dream. That same feeling he felt when he touched the Essence of Water, he was feeling it again. That was why he kept repeating it in his dream, but it was different this time, less of a feeling, and more of a pull. Like a homing device that was bringing him somewhere close.

                The blond got to his feet and started to walk away from the campsite and deeper up the coastline. "Michael!" Tai shouted, running after him,"Where are you going?"

                Michael suddenly stopped. "Here." He fell to his knees and dug in the sand until he touched something hard. He quickly pulled the object up and gasped.

                Tai looked over his shoulder and gasped as well. "Is that the..."

                Michael nodded,"Yes, it's the Essence of Water."

                The next morning found Tokyo beginning it's normal daily routine. The countless residents started their regular days. The adults quickly ran along the sidewalk, not wanting to be late again. Their children were leaving for school. They continued on their daily routine, never knowing that for many of them, this would be the last day of their lives.

                The train station was busy as usual, everyone having to be somewhere at the same exact time.Everyone was screaming and shouting at one another, pushing and shoving through the crowds to jump through the subway car doors. The terminal would have continued to be filled with such chaos, if not for the loud snarl that echoed through the tunnel. All movement and noise stopped, the people were still as stone statues. There was no movement at all. Some of the people able to catch a glimpse of a giant snake seconds before it shot out of the tunnel, tearing through the trains and destroying the terminal and everyone on it before moving to the next one.

                The group of students had only walked into the park as a shortcut to their high school. They had never intended to start a game of frisbee, but with the shortcut, they had time to kill, so why not?

                One of the students threw the pink frisbee as hard as he could, unfortunately, it flew over the girl's head. They laughed slightly as she ran over to the bushes to dig it out. Suddenly, she was pulled behind the green shrubbery. The other students were still for a few seconds, then ran over to see what happened to their friend. 

                Suddenly, a large dog dove out from behind the bushes and landed in front of them. It snarled and drooled before leaping at the remaining students, teeth bared.

                The city intersection boomed with sounds much like the subway station, chaos of motors and people. Everyone was so intent on reaching their destinations, that they hardly noticed the trench coat wearing young teenager standing on the sidewalk, waiting with the crowd for their chance to cross the street. When they were allowed to cross, he moved with them only part way, stopping right in the center, waiting until everyone had crossed over before he grinned wickedly. He quickly threw open his jacket, showering the intersection with lightning, electrocuting everyone.

                "What the hell is going on out there?" Matt demanded, charging into the living room of his small apartment where Rika was seated on the ground, watching the television. She responded to her father by turning up the volume. Matt glanced at the t.v. and saw that Catherine was reporting.

                "....it iz horrible," Catherine sighed, struggling to keep calm,"Ziz city iz under attack! Reportz are varrying, but zere has been an attack on ze subway zyztemz by a giant znake, while a massive dog haz terrorized ze park, and a lightning attack haz destroyed a major intersection. Zere is no definite number of attackers, and zo far, zey have given no plan of attack. Zey appear to operate random and chaotic. Ztay inzide your homez, and pray. More az it developz."

                "A giant snake?" Rika asked, turning to face her father,"A massive dog? A boy that can shoot out lighting? Its got to be a digital attack."

                Matt nodded. "And I bet I know who's behind it. We've got to get out there!"

                Rika nodded, "Renamon!"

                The fox appeared behind her,"I'm ready Princess, but something is happening above us."

                Rika, Renamon, Gabumon, and Matt charged onto the balcony and stared up at the roof of a building across the street. There were a group of figures standing on the roof, with a group of much more massive creature down below. There were two humans standing on top of the building., the older one stepped forward to speak.

                "Hear me citizens of Tokyo!" he shouted,"We are the Devas!"

                A large tiger on the roof growled,"Mihiramon!"

                A massive snake on the ground hissed. "Santiramon!"

                Back on the roof a bull swung his swords into their holders,"Vajramon!"

                A sheep spoke next,"Panjamon!"

                Next was a large rat,"Khumbiramon!"

                The massive pig on the ground snorted,"Vikalaramon!"

                .A monkey was floated over the roof riding on top of a 30 foot dragon. "Makuramon!"

                The dragon snarled,"Migiramon!"

                A horse the size of a skyscraper spoke next,"Indramon!"

                The massive dog growled,"Chatsuramon!"

                The second human stepped forward,"JP!"

                The first human nodded,"I am Levare, keeper of the Essence of Death, and this is my digimon partner, Deathmon!" He pointed to a hunched over creature with three glowing eyes on its forehead, and one eye in his palms."We are here on behalf of our master, Emperor Apocalymon and the Dark Masters. Your leaders at the United Nations refused our conditions of surrender, so, to prove that our threats are real, citizens of Tokyo, every single of you will be killed." He smiled slightly,"Nothing personal, this is just business. If any of you wish to confess to your maker, I suggest you do it quickly. Devas, attack!" All twelve of the assassins suddenly vanished.

                Matt turned to his family,"Let's go!"

                The two digimon jumped off of the balcony. "Renamon digivolve to Kyuubimon! Kyuubimon digivolve to Taomon!" 

                "Gabumon warp-digivolve to Metalgarurumon!" 

                Rika gracefully landed on Taomon's back as Matt landed on Metalgarurumon's back in a more rough manner. "Deathmon is a mega," Matt said,"And he has a human partner. The other Devas are ultimates, and non-partners, so I'm betting that Levare is the one in charge. I'll take care of him, you do what you can to stop the massacre."

                Rika nodded,"Right Dad, but...wait, why are you heading that way?"

                "I'm going to swing by the Kamiya apartment first. "

                Rika was shocked,"Why?"

                "There's something I need to take care of first," Matt said,"Tai and his Digital Warriors are trying to rescue our captured members."

                "Only _his_," Rika mumbled.

                Matt shook his head. "No, Tai is the most honorable person that I have ever known. He will rescue everyone. And since most of his members are gone, I should do what I can to save his family."

                Rika could not help grinning, "Sure Dad. Good luck."

                Matt sighed,"We're going to need it."

                The horse Deva, Indramon, remained unemotional as his massive horn blasted away a large section of the raised highway, causing occupied cars to come crashing into the pavement below. He moved his horn to another section of the highway and fired again, destroying it. He continued on this way until nearly all of the highway was gone, and all of the humans that were traveling across it. He smiled slightly before grabbing his horn and marching to a location further down the highway, crushing as many people as he could.

                "Hold it right there!"

                Indramon slowly turned around, amused that someone would actually try to stop him. He grinned slightly when he saw a brown haired human with a snarling dragon creature at his side. "Who are you?" Indramon laughed.

                "Ryo Akiyama!" the boy shouted,"This is my new partner, Cyberdramon! You're gonna pay for what you're doing here! Get him, Cyberdramon!"

                His dragon digimon shot forward, his claws ready for the kill.

                Takuya and Koji charged towards their target, jumping from building roof to building roof. They had to force themselves to ignore the screams of the people below, silently promising themselves that they would save them, and avenge those already lost. They knew where one of the murders were positioned, and they were going to make sure that he would never murder again.

                The two boys jumped from building to building until they found they one that they were looking for: a human armored beetle that was floating above an intersection, firing lighting bolts into the people below. "Beetlemon!" Takuya shouted.

                The Deva turned around and laughed. "Oh, it's you two. What are you doing here?"

                "Stopping you!" Koji shouted,"I don't know why you Devas are here, but you choose the wrong city to pick on!"

                Beetlemon laughed,"Let's see what you've got."

                "Execute! Spirit Evolution...."

                "...Agnimon!"

                "...Lobomon!"

                Mina and Zoe could hardly believe their own eyes. They were watching through the glass window of the Wongs' apartment, completely horrified. "Who can this be happening?" Zoe asked,"This is like a bad nightmare!"

                "Meramon and I should go out there," Mina nodded,"But that would leave you guys unprotected...."

                "No, we have to go, both of us."

                The two girls turned around to face Alice, who was now convinced that she was a teenage boy named Matsuto, complete with the body and form. "What do you mean 'both of us?" Mina asked, raising her eyebrow.

                "I can fight too," Matsuto held his right wrist with his left hand, and moved the fingers on his right hand, "I am a Wiant after all."

                "So you say," Zoe replied,"But you still haven't told us about yourself."

                Matsuto crossed his arms,"What do you want to know?"

                "You're Mimi Tachikawa's younger brother," Dr. Wong said, entering the room,"But you're Alice at the same time. We don't understand."

                There was a loud explosion from outside that rocked the apartment building. Mrs. Wong started to pull on her husband's sleeve,"I really don't think this is the time for this. We've got to get out of the city!"

                Tommy ran into the room with Jarin Wong and the baby Henry in her arms. "I think he's right, Dr. Wong," the young boy commented,"It'll be no good if our weapon is destroyed before we can use it on Neo-Digital World. We should leave, but there's something I need to give to Takuya and Koji first."

                "What?" Dr. Wong asked.

                "I know that they're out there, fighting the Devas, but they're going to need help. I have an upgrade for them, but we've got to find them."

                "Lead the way," Matsuto said, his large white wings emerging from his back,"But I think the Wongs and Zoe should get to safety."

                "Hey!" Zoe protested,"Why do you guys get to stay?"

                "Because we can defend ourselves," Mina said,"Please, Zoe, it's for the best."

                The blond nodded, then hugged her friend. "Good luck."

                The elementary students were screaming in terror as Mihiramon charged through the hallways, diving into classrooms, destroying as many children as he could before moving on to the next classroom.

                He found the children and the teacher huddled in a corner of the room, trembling in extreme fear. "Don't worry," Mihiramon laughed,"You're the last group alive. You'll be with your friends soon enough."

                The teacher slowly stood up. "Please," she said,"Take me if you want to, but let these children go."

                Mihiramon chuckled,"I always did enjoy honoring the martyr, but my master insists, everyone must die." He was about to launch into his attack, when the far was suddenly blown apart by a massive black claw that pinned the tiger Deva onto the floor. 

                The teacher and the students twirled their heads to the missing wall and saw a large ghost shoot into the classroom, now using his whole body to keep Mihiramon from finishing his kill. An older man jumped in a second later. "Come on!" he shouted, helping them to their feet,"You've got to escape!"

                The teacher and the students followed him outside, where they ran from the school as fast as they could. "Wait!" the teacher called back,"Who are you?"

                "An evil man that has now seen the light," he called,"My name is Hiroshi Eiri, now go!" The teacher nodded, then ran after her students.

                Eiri spun back around in time to see his Bakemon come flying back out of the school, followed seconds later by Mihiramon. "You have betrayed us for the last time, Eiri!" the tiger shouted,"I will finish you when the time is right, but I must now finish my hunt!" He charged away, but, thankfully, in the opposite direction from where the children ran.

                Eiri ran over to his Bakemon,"Are you alright?"

                The ghost nodded,"Yeah."

                "Then we're goin after him!"

                "Right behind ya!"

                Jeri glanced out of the Kamiya apartment window. Her eyes opened wide as she saw two of the Devas heading straight towards the building. "Taisuke!" she shouted, running down the hall to the youngest Kamiya's room,"Taisuke! We've got to leave, right now!"

                He came out of his room, rubbing his eyes, "Jeri, what's happening?" He received no response as the older girl quickly grabbed him and his Agumon before leaping out the balcony window.

                As gravity quickly pulled them towards the ground, Jeri looked up towards the sky. "Airdramon, I need you!" 

                Her dragon partner shot down from the building's roof and caught the group before the crashed into the ground. He quickly flew from the building seconds before it exploded in a blast of fire and smoke. It was completely destroyed.

                Taisuke and his Agumon were in tears and Jeri was gasping. "I...I don't believe it. All...all of those p-people!" Her face turned into a growl,"They're going to pay for this!"

                Her spine suddenly turned to ice as she heard a sinister laugh. She spun around and saw a grinning human monkey riding on top of a massive dragon."Really? And what are you going to do about it?"

                "Never underestimate the Digimon Empress!" Jeri shouted as her Airdramon began firing energy beams at the two Devas. Unfortunately, the beams of light bounced harmlessly off of Migiramon.

                Makuramon laughed,"You think that's going to stop Migiramon? He could pop that Airdramon's head with one of his hands. You're no match for u-ah!" Makuramon fell onto his fellow Deva as Migiramon was flung forward. The monkey spun around and gasped as Metalgarurumon held the dragon's tail in his mouth. 

                "You should watch your back," Matt advised from his position on his digimon's back,"Metalgarurumon!" 

                The mega spun the dragon and monkey around in the sky a few times before flinging them both high into the air. Matt then turned towards Jeri,"Are you okay?"

                The brunette nodded,"Yeah, I think so. What's going on?"

                "The Devas are destroying this city," Matt sighed,"We could use your help."

                "Of course, but I've got to leave Taisuke here somewhere safe...."

                "My secretary, Aung Sun, is fleeing the city, she'll take care of him. Come on."

                Jeri nodded. As Airdramon started to follow Metalgarurumon, Jeri took out her cellphone. "Kazu,, where are you guys?"

                Halfway across the city, Gaurdromon and Rapidmon had their hands pressed fimly against Vikalarmon's snout, trying to keep the massive pig from demolishing another city block. Kazu was trying to shout into his cellphone as he was ducking beneath a fallen I-beam in an attempt to shield himself from the falling debris. "Henry and I are fighting an overgrown Hawaiian luau! We'll try to join up with you guys later....How long is it going to take?"

                Kazu looked up in time to see Rapidmon on the ground with Vikalarmon's snout constricting him and Guardromon ineffectively slamming his fists against the massive pig's back. "No!" Kazu shouted back into his cellphone,"We'll be done in no time!"

                Jeri placed her phone back into her pocket. "Lord Ishida, Henry and Kazu are fighting the pig Deva."

                Matt nodded,"Takuya and Koji are fighting JP, Derek is already in a battle with the rat, and Rika's got her hands full with the bull. That leaves..."

                "Two many too count," Metalgarurumon mumbled,"We're grossly outnumbered."

                Matt smiled slightly,"Maybe not."

                The group glanced up as a helicopter hovered overhead, with Yamaki leaning out of the open door. "I've got Riley and Taily leading squadrons against the snake and the ram. We're in this together, they're _not_ taking this city!"

                The Digital Warriors were crowded around the small portable television that they had brought with them. A television like that would not have worked inside the Dark Ocean, but before his capture by Neo Digital World, Izzy had upgraded the receiver so that it would be able to pick up television signals from Earth. The Digital Warriors had brought it so that they would be able to keep up with the events that were happening on Earth. Noriko and Anna had turned it on so that they could catch their morning soap operas, but a special bulletin was on about the attack on Tokyo.

                Catherine was back behind the news desk. "...an estimated one third of Tokyo's original population haz already been killed. Ze digidestined currently living in zis city are now fighting zes invaders. I can only hope zat sey are strong enough to fight zem off."

                Agumon sighed,"This isn't good."

                All the color drained from Noriko's face as she watched the footage of the attack,"Mina!" she gasped.

                "This is horrible!" Marko shouted.

                "I hope Jeri and the others are okay," Takato sighed.

                "They'll be fine," Guillmon nodded,"They just have to be...."

                Tai sighed,"Matt's taking care of it. He'll stop the, I know he will, but we've got our own mission to complete."

                "Lord Kamiya is right," Anna said, turning off the television,"If we keep our attention focused on this, maybe we won't think about what's happening."

                "But we still need to get across that ocean," Ai pointed out.

                "We have a way," Tai glanced at Michael, who was staring at the Essence of Water in his hands,"We just need to use it."

                Micheal slowly turned his attention back to Tai and the others. "I...I'm sorry."

                Tai walked over to his blond friend,"Micheal, remember when I told you that I saw Darius? Well, he told me that an Essence bonds to a person and will be powerless in the hands of anyone else as long as _that_ person lives! That Essence was bonded to you long before you became a Dark Masters. It kept you alive after I....after you were defeated. You are the only one that can use it!"

                Micheal turned his gaze backs towards the rolling waves of the black water. "I've been through so much since then. I made a promise...I can't."

                Tai threw his arms up. "Then what the hell use are you?!" He turned around and started storming off, when Darius's words echoed in his head.

                _"Lord Kamiya, compassion is what you need to learn, before your true power will be unleashed."_

                Tai took a deep breath, then walked back to Micheal and sat down next to him. "Sorry, I've just been under a lot of pressure lately...."

                Micheal just nodded. 

                Tai placed his hand on the blond's shoulder,"Micheal, what happened?"

                The other Digital Warriors were shocked when Tai apologized for his outburst, but their leader's desire to talk about Micheal's problem caused many of them to nearly faint. While every one of the Digital Warriors would gladly give their lives for Tai, they had never known him to be so emotional. Even his own partner, Agumon, was shocked.

                Micheal sighed slightly,"After Betamon and I woke up outside of Santa Carea with no memory of our past, we were attacked by a group of Gazimon. We were saved by a digidestined named Sergi and his Scorpiomon. He brought us back to Santa Carea, where I met...her..."

                "Who?"

                "Lisa," Betamon nodded.

                Micheal smiled slightly,"We were so much in love, I even asked her to marry me, but, our happiness was short lived. A digidestined named Charon came to Santa Carea looking for the Essence of Water. We started a battle with him, but Lisa jumped in to save me, and she was k...killed."

                Anna gasped, and Takato asked,"Charon, the same one that's in control of the Dark Ocean?"

                Betamon shrugged,"We assume so."

                Micheal continued,"We followed Charon and his Gesomon to a group of caverns around the city that caused portals and gates to open." He smiled slightly again,"Now that I think about it, The Gazimon that attacked us probably took the Essence from me when I was unconscious, and hid it in those caves. We found Charon there alright, and one touch from the Essence caused Gesomon to digivolve into Dragomon. During the battle, Sergi and Scorpiomon were killed. I tossed the Essence into one of the portals that must of lead here, Charon and Dragomon jumped in after it. "

                Micheal looked to the sand covered ground. "We went to the cave for revenge, and it coast us Sergi and Scorpiomon. We swore that we would never go after Charon and Dragomon for revenge again." He sighed,"That's why I can't use the Essence of Water, am I here for what Charon did to us, or to save the others?"

                Tai was in complete shock,"Micheal, I had no idea that...T-tell me, was Lisa...was she a generous person?"

                Micheal nodded,"Yes, she lived to help people."

                "You're helping us now," Tai said,"I'm sure she wouldn't want to sit by while other people are being tortured, or worse! Micheal, you are the only one that can make the Essence work, we.._I_ need your help."

                Micheal kept staring at the glowing blue orb, so Tai decided to try something else. "You told me before that you would do everything you could to make sure that Sora and I would be together forever, that you didn't want me to go through what happened to you. Micheal, please..."

                The blond looked at the orb in his hands, then out at the ocean. Betamon looked up at his partner,"Micheal, they need our help."

                "I...I don't know..."

                Tai nodded,"I think I know what the real problem is."

                "What?"

                "I think that maybe since the Essence of Water belonged to you when you were Peter Nerez, you're afraid that by using it, it might make you a Dark Master again."

                Micheal gasped,"I...I..."

                Tai nodded,"That's it, isn't it? You're afraid what you might discover about yourself if you do use it. You _are _Peter Nerez.."

                Micheal shook his head,"No, I'm not.."

                "Yes, you are! You are both Micheal _and _Peter Nerez. You've got to use both of what you have, please. You're the only one that can do it!"

                Micheal suddenly jumped to his feet. "I'm sorry, Lord Kamiya, you are right. I've been afraid and scared, I swore to you my allegiance, and I have been nothing but insubordinate. I apologize."

                Tai was going to say something, but Micheal and Betamon were already standing at the edge of the water. The blond human held the Essence above his head, then took a deep breath and let it drop around his neck. He stared out across the ocean and clenched his fists tightly. "Hear me, waves of darkness, hear the voice of your master! I command you, open your waves to us, allow us passage!" The Essence of Water began to glow brightly as Micheal's fists clenched even tighter,"You will obey me! I am Micheal Peter Nerez! I am the Master of Water!"

                The orb around his neck shot a bright blue light into the rolling blackness of the sea. A line appeared down the middle, and, miraculously the ocean parted a small amount, then more and more and more, until a path appeared from the beach to the very bottom of the distant mountain range.

                Tai's mouth was wide open, watching the water obey Micheal's command. It then closed into a half smile; he nodded, approvingly. "Thank you."

                The command center of the Dark Ocean was on the far side of the mountain range that the Digital Warriors were desperate to enter. In addition to being fully equipped, it also had a large bay window, which had Geni, Charon, and Dragomon were overseeing the completion of the army they had promised Apocalymon. 

                Charon crossed his arms as he watched the Divermon practice their maneuvers on the beach below. "This is pointless!" he shouted,"They're ready. Let's just do this already!"

                Geni glared at him,"Neo Digital War demands perfection, any less would result in....deletion."

                Charon just grumbled and turned his attention back to the soldiers below. A second later, a black Gommamon ran into the command room. "Sirs!" he shouted.

                "What is it?" Charon barked.

                The Gommamon backed up slightly. "Uh...w..we have detected an anomaly on the eastern side of the mountain range. I believe that we may have intruders attempting to sneak in through the eastern entrance."

                "Double the guard," Charon ordered,"I don't want anyone getting through!"

                The Gommamon bowed, then ran out the door. 

                Back in Tokyo, the Devas continued their holocaust. Although most of them were currently engaged in battle with the remaining digidestined in Tokyo, they were still able to destroy enough human life for their masters.

                The dog Deva, Chatsuramon, dove through the streets of the city, chasing after the crowds of terrified people. He twisted his mouth into a snarl of a smile, he always did enjoy a good chase, and these strange humans did make a worthy prey.

                He leapt over a few abandoned cars before landing in the middle of a group of humans. He easily used his claws to tear through them, The massive dog glanced up and saw another group of humans cowering behind a large green dumpster. He leaned back on his hind legs, ready to leap for the kill, when a blast on his face sent him tumbling over backwards. "Who dares?!" he demanded, jumping back on his legs.

                "We do!" Oikawa said as he and Mummymon appeared from the alley,"The city is under the protection of the digidestined, _every_ digidestined. You may have caught us by surprise, but you've really got no chance."

                Chatsuramon leapt forward,"Let's see what you've got!"

                The inside of the Naridank Range had been tunneled out and made into a complex military base for the rulers of the Dark Ocean, filled with hundreds of rooms and even more tunnels to connect them together. There were plenty of guards to patrol the hallways, but since Charon issued a high alert, there were more guards then ever before. Two of these elite fighters charged down a main hallway, heading for the eastern gate, searching for the Digital Warriors. Had they even so much as glanced down one of the smaller corroders, they would have found the prey that they sought.

                Anna slowly peeked her head around the corner and gave a sigh of relief as the two soldiers disappeared around another corner. "It's a good thing that they're looking for the Digital Warriors," Anna turned back to face her team mates,"They almost found us."

                "Why Anna," Takato smiled slightly,"Was that a joke? From you?"

                "Can the talking," Tai ordered, standing up from where he was crouching,"We're inside, and so far, we're still alive. We've got to find Babel and get out of here."

                "Lord Kamiya," Impmon called, pointing to the wall, "I've found a computer terminal."

                "Good," Agumon smiled,"This may go easier then we first thought."

                Tai smiled slightly,"Now I wish we brought Henry or Mina along." He shrugged, "Hindsight. Well, Noriko, you're up."

                The young teenager was shocked. "Me?!"

                Micheal nodded. "I vouch for you."

                "Thanks," she muttered,"But me?"

                "Izzy instructed you, right?" Tai asked,"I know he doesn't do that for everyone. There had to be something he liked."

                Noriko sighed,"Alright, I'll give it a shot."

                Back inside of the Dark Ocean's command center, one of the many Modoki Betamons that were positioned at computer terminals suddenly jumped on top of the monitors. "General Charon!" he shouted,"Someone is attempting to hack into our mainframe!"

                "Where?" Dragomon's partner shouted.

                "Terminal 5675..."

                "That's right by the Eastern Gate!" Geni shouted, "They're inside!"

                "Send troops to that location, now!" Charon demanded.

                Back at Terminal 5675, Noriko smiled,"Hey, I think I'm actually inside of their mainframe. I can't believe it. What a second, what's this? Training strategies? Genetic Engineering? Weapon manufacturing? Soldiers....Hey guys, according to _this_ they're building a super elite army that they're going to hand over to Neo Digital World!"

                "What?" Tai asked.

                Noriko nodded,"They've been building some sort of elite army. Oh my gosh, if Neo Digital World orders more soldier like the ones that the Dark Ocean is creating..we'd never stand a chance!"

                Guillmon peeked around the coroner into the main hallway."You'd better hurry up! We've got company!"

                Michael shot his head around the corner, then quickly pulled it back seconds before a large spear slammed into the wall. "You'd better hurry, Noriko!"

                Noriko's fingers danced across the computer keyboard. "They're trying to block my search. I'm going as fast as I can."

                Betamon peeked his head around the corner and saw that the army was coming even closer. "I would advise trying to hold them off!"

                Tai glanced over at Noriko. "About how much longer?"

                "Give me a few minutes," the brunette shouted back.

                Tai sighed, then lightly touched his digivice. "Let's buy her the time she needs, but _be careful!"_

                The digimon nodded, then stuck their heads out into the hallways to see their opponents. They were able to make out that while there were a few spear tossing Divermon, the attack force was mainly Gommamons and Modoki Betamons. Agumon fired his Pepper Breath, at the lower digimon, before shooting his head back behind the corner for cover as the Gommamons' Marching Fishes slammed into the wall. Guillmon pressed his body against the wall, next to Agumon. The two dinosaurs stuck their heads into the hallway and fired again, this time destroying a fair number of lesser soldiers.

                "Not bad," Agumon grinned.

                Impmon and Anna's Penguinmon quickly jumped across the hall into another small corroder and began the same strategy on that side: attack, then use the walls as cover. Impmon shot small balls of fire from his fingers, and Penguinmon breathed a wave of ice from his mouth. Both fire and ice were chipping away at their attackers. 

                Anna chanced a glimpse in the main hallway as Michael's Betamon launched a razor blade from his head. To her relief, she found that their digimon were causing enough of a threat to keep the Dark Ocean's forces from progressing any further then about five yards away. "They've got the army in a stand off!" she smiled.

                "But how much longer before reinforcements arrive?" Takato grumbled.

                "Noriko!" Tai shouted.

                "Almost there," she sighed typing at the keyboard,"There I've got it! Babel is being held in cell block F, cell number 390, right around the corner!"

                "Alright guys!" Tai shouted,"Let's pack it up!"

                "Aw!" Impmon cried,"I was jus' gettin' the hang ah this!"

                "Now!"

                Penguinmon grabbed his partner and flew back across the hall. Micheal grabbed Betamon, and Tai pulled Agumon away as they ran further down the corroder they were in. As he was leaving, Takato glanced up at a cracked ceiling above the intersection with the main hallway. "Guillmon, make sure the army doesn't follow us."

                His partner nodded and fired a red energy blast at the cracked ceiling, collapsing it and blocking the entrance to the main hallway. "Now they can't follow us."

                "Takato!" Tai shouted; the rest of the Digital Warriors already at another intersection to another main hallway,"Keep up!"

                "We're comming! We're comming!"

                The Digital Warriors followed Noriko through the maze of white hallways and corroders until they reached the F block of the prison section, a long green hallway with closed prison cells along the side.. After disposing of the Divermon that were on gaurd duty, Tai and Noriko ran down to cell 390 and forced the door open. Inside, lying on a rock hard bench, was an older black man. Tai stepped forward, "Babel, I presume?"

                The man nodded,"Y.yes, but who are you?"

                "I don't know if you've heard of us, but we are the Digital Warriors, and we are here to rescue you."

                Babel's face slowly smiled. "Y..you are?"

                Tai nodded, as he and Noriko helped the Monster Maker of Circuit Maps out of the prison "Yes, we need your help,"Tai explained,"A number of the digidestined from earth have been captured by Neo Digital World."

                Babel nodded as he was brought to the other Digital Warriors, "I see. So you need my knowledge to enter Neo Digital City, the capital of Neo Digital World."

                "Yes," Tai said,"Can you help us?"

                Bable thought for a minute, then nodded,"Yes, Neo Digital City is the area that was once the land of Modum. There is a secret entrance..."

                "Where?" Micheal asked.

                "Right here, in the Dark Ocean!"

                The others gasped, but Takato looked at him strangely. "Why do Geni and Charon keep you here?"

                "Because, while there are many entrances to the Dark Ocean, they are all one way."

                Micheal nodded."Yes, that explains why nothing came out of the portals near Santa Carea."

                Babel nodded. "Yes, there is only one exit portal, but it is never in the same place twice. That's why they keep me here, only I know where it will appear next."

                "Why don't they just program the locations into a computer?" Takato asked.

                "The portal is too random, almost chaotic, far too illogical for a computer," Babel sighed,"Once in this evil ocean, the exit is the only way out."

                The blast doors to the prison section started to slide open. "They're comming!" Ai shrieked.

                "There's another exit at the end of the hall," Noriko said,"Come on!"

                Micheal and Tai held up Babel as they ran back down the prison hallway. Marko glanced over his shoulder and saw that the Dark Ocean's army had broken through the blast doors. "Ahh!" he gasped, swinging back around,"Noriko, if you've got a way out...?"

                The brown haired girl lead the group down to the end of the hallway, only to find that it really was the end: there was no intersection to another hallway, only a solid wall. Tai glared at her. "Noriko!"

                Anna quickly shot her head around, then looked up at the ceiling. "There!" she pointed to a ceiling grate,"We can escape through the air vents! Give me a boost!"

                "I hope this works," Agumon muttered as Micheal and Tai lifted Impmon towards the ceiling. He melted the four corners of the grate and tore it away. 

                "Up, up, and away!" the small demon laughed, climbing inside the air vents,"Come on, there's enough room for you too!"

                The two tallest humans, Micheal and Tai, lifted the others through the small hole. They heard a loud blast echo through the hall. "They're getting closer," Micheal said,"Lord Kamiya, you're up." Tai was about to protest, when Micheal shook his head."We don't have time to argue."

                Tai just nodded. He jumped towards the hole, where Takato and Anna pulled him through. Micheal was about to jumped up when a blast sounded even closer. He saw that the Dark Ocean's army was heading even closer down the hall. He jumped up the hole and grabbed tightly to Takato's hands. The time traveling Tamer quickly pulled him into the air vent seconds before the Divermon's harpoons tore up the floor.

                Back in Tokyo, the Devas continued their destruction of humanity. On the rooftops, Agnimon and Lobomon stood their ground as they faced Beetlemon, the master of lightning.

                "Give up, JP!" Lobomon shouted.

                "Yeah!" Agnimon tightened his fists,"You're going to pay for what you've done here! We're taking you into custody, don't make us enjoy it!"

                Beetlemon started laughing. "I'm not that weakling hacker any more! I am now a mighty Deva! And..excuse me..." He fired a bolt of lightning down to the street below. There was a loud screech, people screaming, a blasting explosion, then nothing. Beetlemon turned back to his two gasping opponents. "Sorry about that," he grinned,"there was a charter bus, I couldn't resist."

                "You...you monster!" Agnimon shouted.

                "Have you no value for human life?" Lobomon gasped.

                Beetlemon crossed his arms,"In case you haven't figured it out yet, we're no longer human. Besides, Neo Digital World's the future, and I'm getting in while I have the chance."

                Lobomon whipped out his glowing swords."We're taking you out, _now!"_

                Agnimon shot forward, closely followed by Lobomon. The fire digimon slammed his fists together. "Pyro Tornado!" he screamed as his body started twirling in place while he was covered in flames. He flung towards Beetlemon, but the newest Deva fired a thunderbolt into the twisting flames, knocking him onto the roof. While Agnimon distracted Beetlemon, Lobomon went to slam his swords onto Beetlemon's head. The evil human blocked them with his right arm, then knocked Lobomon off with his other fist. 

                Agnimon suddenly jumped back onto his feet and pounded both of his fists into the Deva's face. Beetlemon staggered backwards. Lobomon swung both of his swords into Beetlemon's face, then Agnimon swung his foot into his stomach. Bettlemon crouched over, but Lobomon pounded his fists into the Deva's chin, flipping him onto his back.

                Agnimon and Lobomon nodded at each other, then ran towards the fallen Beetlemon, when the Deva suddenly jumped back onto his feet. "I'm not finished yet!"

                "What are you talking about?" Agnimon chuckled,"The two of us together are obviously more then you can handle."

                "Ha!" Beetlemon laughed,"You haven't seen anything yet! I am more powerful then you realize!"

                "What are you talking about?" Lobomon asked.

                Beetlemon chuckled. "Watch! Beetlemon..slide evolution....Metalkabuterimon!"

                Agnimon and Lobomon fell onto their backs as they stared at the massive tank creature in front of them. "W...w..what?"

                "Like it?" Metalkabuterimon boomed,"It's called a Beast Spirit, it was hidden inside of Shibumi's laboratory. It's far more powerful then both of you together."

                "What?" Agnimon gasped,"That can't be!"

                "That's not possible!" Lobomon added.

                "Think again!" Metalkabuterimon shouted, dropping onto his from two hands for support, pointing his gun barrel nose at the two warriors. "Electron Cannon!" 

                Agnimon and Lobomon were hit by a tremendous bolt of electricity, causing them to scream in extreme pain. The energy attack threw them off of the building roof and into the street below. Metakabuterimon roared with laughter. "Nothing can stop me! I'm going to bring this city to the ground!"

                Back in the Dark Ocean, Takato kicked open an air grate, freeing the Digital Warriors from their trek through the maze of air vents. The goggle wearing Tamer leapt out of the vent into a massive stone cavern. "What the heck is this?"

                "Yeah" Guillmon said,"It looks like they didn't finish building."

                Takato moved to get a better view and nearly slipped off of a cliff. Once he was on firm ground, he spun around and saw a very large and very deep canyon running through the center of the cavern. "That's a long drop," Guillmon commented.

                "Who cares?" Tai snapped, helping Babel out of the air vent,"We've got to keep going."

                "But which way?" Agumon asked.

                Babel moaned slightly and looked around,"This cavern was never finished, it runs alongside the military base we just escaped from." He pointed down a paved path that lead over small hills and bridges to deep in the massive cave. "We can escape to the top of the mountain down there."

                Takato slammed the grate back into place in the side of the wall. "There, now they can't follow us."

                He turned around only to narrowly miss having his nose chopped off by a spear that crashed into the wall. The Digital Warriors spun around and saw that across the canyon was a large force of Divermon hiding in the upper crevasses. One fired his harpoon and would have taken Tai's head off, had he not ducked at the last second. 

                The Digital Warrior leader stared swinging his arms down the path Babel had pointed out. "Move, move, move! Keep going! Move!"

                The Digital Warriors ran as fast as they could, dodging the hailstorm of harpoons showering down on them. The others would have been twice as fast had they not had to wait for Micheal and Anna, who were being weighed down by supporting Babel as they ran across a very narrow path. One small step could send them down a pit of darkness into eternal rest. Babel knew this.

                "Digital Warriors," he mumbled, lifting his head up,"I thank you for what you for your effort, but you must leave me here."

                "What?" Tai shouted, "There's no way we're going to do that!"

                "Your fellow digidestineds are being held in Neo Digital World, your family and friends, right?"

                Tai nodded, "Yes."

                "And the woman you spoke of, Sora, you love her, right."

                ".....yes."

                "Then you must leave me here. They will not kill me, they need me, remember?" he smiled slightly,"You have to go. Listen to me closely, follow this path until you leave the cavern, you will now be on the top of the mountain. Once there, you will see a path that connects to a forest on the main land. Follow that path to the end of the forest, there will be the portal to Neo Digital World. Now please, leave me, go on."

                The Digital Warriors turned to Tai, waiting for his command. Tai just nodded, and Micheal and Anna gently lowered Babel onto the cavern's floor. "We'll come back for you," Micheal said,"I swear."

                Babel smiled, leaning against the wall,"Hurry, I hear them comming."

                Tai bowed,"Thank you. Come on, let's get out of here." 

                The Digital Warriors continued running down the path, which caused Babel to smile even more. "I know they'll do it," he muttered,"We'll bring peace back to the Digital World. It will happen soon. I know it."

                The path eventually brought the heroes from Earth to long bridge that was suspended above the massive canyon. Unfortunately, the Divermon were there also, hiding in the small crevasses near the ceiling, firing their harpoons at the Digital Warriors.

                "Look!" Ai shouted, as Impmon pushed her and Marko to the ground to avoid a spear,"I can see the exit! It's right across the bridge!"

                Michael lifted the twins and Impmon to their feet,"Move it! Get outside! All of you! Hurry!" He lead the twins halfway across the bridge, followed by Impmon, Betamon and Agumon. Takato, Guillmon, Noriko and Kunemon riding on Noriko's shoulder were next. 

                Tai started shouting for Anna to run across when he saw that she was carrying Penguinmon in her arms. "They got him," she sighed,"I think he was just knocked out, but..."

                "He'll be fine when we get him outside!" Tai shouted,"Come on!"

                As Anna ran across the bridge, the Divermon continued firing their harpoons. One of the Divermon happened to glance up to the cavern's ceiling. There was a massive stalactite hanging directly over the bridge. That Divermon pointed to the stalactite and the others began firing at the pointed rock. 

                Down below, Tai and Anna suddenly noticed that they were not going to be turned into pincushions. "What happened?" Tai asked,"Why'd they stop firing?"

                Anna just happened to glance up at the ceiling. Her mouth opened into a gasp as she watched the harpoons tear apart the top of the stalactite, jarring it lose. She shot her head back to Tai, he was right in the way!

                She started running forward, acting on instinct alone. When Tai and Sora were married, Anna knew that Tai and her would never return to being a couple. Yet, the blond Russian was proud that _she_ had given Lord Kamiya up, that she knew that he was really in love with Sora. They belonged together, and it was selfish of her to want to keep him. She had to give him up, but, she still felt incomplete, like something was missing. It was not the love for Lord Kamiya, it was something else. She had left the Digidestined for him, she stayed behind to become his bodyguard, she even fell in love for him, but there was something else she would do for him, she just could not place it.

                The stalactite raced ever closer, she was not going to make it by running alone, but if she jumped, she herself risked becoming shorter. The stalactite was falling closer and closer, she had to chance it. She got as close as she could, then jumped, knocking Tai safely from the path of the pointed rock. She had even missed the stalactite herself, but while Tai had made it off the bridge to the other side, Anna and Penguinmon had not. So when the stalactite slammed into the bridge and shattered the center apart, she found herself clinging with one to the small section that was left and holding Penguinmon with the other. The other Digital Warriors were frozen in place. Anna stared at Tai, then smiled slightly. "Save Lady Sora." Her fingers slipped, and she fell.

                "_Anna!"_ Tai screamed, jumping to his feet, but Takato and Michael pulled him away from the edge of the canyon. 

                "She's gone," Takato said, pulling Tai through the the gate to the outside. Once they were safely through, Guillmon fired his Pyro Sphere at the archway, causing a landslide that buried the doorway.

                Matsuto's large white wings flapped gently as he descended to the top of the building, carrying Tommy in his arms. "There's definitely signs of a battle here," the Wiant mentioned to the damaged roof,"Like some power energy blast tore this place apart."

                Tommy nodded,"Yeah, one of the Devas was here, but who was he fighting?"

                The trio suddenly heard Mina shouting for them. Matsuto quickly flew them over the roof's ledge, where they saw the Indian girl and her digimon partner in the alley below. They descended quickly and landed gracefully beside the newest member of the Monster Makers.

                "Did you find anything?" Matsuto asked.

                Mina nodded, then pointed to where Meramon was pulling two bodies out of a dumpster. "Takuya and Koji!" Tommy shouted.

                "Yes," Mina said, laying the two boys on the ground,"They appear to be unconscious, but I believe they will be all right."

                Matsuto breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. While we were up in the air, we saw that all of the Devas are grouping towards the center of the city. I don't know why, but I think something big is going to happen."

                Takuya slowly started to moan. "Then...we've...got to be ...there."

                "You can't go anywhere!" Meramon said as Takuya and Koji slowly got to their feet.

                "No,..we...we're fine," Koji panted,"We're all right. We..we've got to stop them."

                Mina was about to protest, when a loud explosion blasted overhead. The group quickly ran out of the alley and looked skyward. Over the roof tops of the building they saw that most of the Devas were in battle with at least one digidestined, and they had all managed to lead them to the center of the city, where the Deva master, Levare and his Deathmon were hovering in the air.

                The Indian girl was about to run back into the alley to move Takuya and Koji somewhere where they could recover, when she heard a sound like a jet plane soaring over head. "It's Lord Ishida!" she gasped,"He's...he's heading right towards Levare." She smiled slightly,"_He'll_ stop this massacre. He just has to."

                The Digital Warriors followed Babel's directions perfectly. Once they had escaped the cavern, they found a small section of the mountain snaked away to a mountain on the mainland, one that had a very lush forest growing on top. The dirt path lead them deep through the forest until they eventually reached a rocky hillside one that was attached to a large glowing cirlce-the portal to Neo Digital City.

                The Warriors decided that since they had no idea what would be waiting for them on the other side of the portal, they should rest here before going through. They made camp in a small cave a few feet away from the portal. Takato, Noriko and their digimon were trying to enjoy a small card game, while Ai, Marko and Impmon had decided to lie down for a nap. Micheal and Betamon were collecting firewood in case there would be nothing in Neo Digital City. The group was so focused on their activities, that they failed to that notice Tai and Agumon were missing.

                They were already at the portal, having snuck away while the other Digital Warriors rested. All Tai was able to do was stare at the glowing circle, his eyes watery with tears. He nodded slightly to Agumon, who nodded back. They were about to walk forward, when they heard leaves crunching behind them. They spun around to find Micheal, Betamon, Impmon and the twins walking towards them.

                "What were you guys doing?" he asked,"Leaving?"

                Tai swallowed. "Micheal, don't try to stop us."

                "We have to do this," Agumon added.

                "Alone?" Betamon asked.

                "Yes," Tai said,"I'm not going to let any more of you die because of me."

                Micheal nodded slowly. "I understand the pain you must be feeling because of Anna's d..death. We all share it, but just because she's de..dea..gone, doesn't mean it's your fault."

                "But it is!" Tai shouted,"Why are you all here? Because of me! You're all going to die, because of me!"

                "Lord Kamiya," Micheal protested,"We're not planning on dying for you, we're not jumping into battle hoping that we won't make it out! But if the unthinkable _does_ happen, it's because we believe in you! Anna _wanted_ to save you, she _needed_ to! You didn't force her, she chose that path on her own. And while I wish it could have been different, we have to honor her for her sacrifice! She d..died, so that the rest of us could be here now! Remember her last words? 'Save Lady Sora." She did it for you, not because of you."

                Tai just nodded. "Yeah, but..."

                Micheal held up his hand,"But if you still feel the need to finish this journey on your own, then I won't stop you. But I would feel much better if you took the twins with you. They have an Essence, so they have a mega digimon. He'll be able to watch your back."

                Tai was about to protest, when Micheal crossed his arms. "It's either them, or all of us."

                Tai sighed. "Alright, but Micheal, you've done so much for me, I want you to start living your own life. You've gotten a second chance at life, don't waste it on me!"

                Micheal shook his head,"That is one order that I _cannot_ follow."

                "But, I might not make it back..."

                "Then the Digital Warriors will fight in your name," Micheal said,"I will not ever forget you, or what you stood for. I believe in you, and I know we will see each other again."

                Tai reached out and shook Micheal's hand, "You're the best friend anyone could have ever asked for."

                Micheal smiled slightly. "Thank you." He turned to Agumon,"Good luck, and take care of him."

                Agumon bowed,"Always have, always will."

                Micheal bent down so he could hug Ai, Marko and Impmon,"I want you all to come back."

                "We will," Ai said,"We haven't known each other long enough for it to end."

                Micheal nodded and waved goodbye as the group vanished into the portal. A second later Takato, Noriko and their digimon ran over. "What happened?" Noriko asked,"Where's Lord Kamiya and the twins?"

                "They've gone through," Micheal explained.

                "Why didn't they wait for us?" Takato asked.

                "They're going _alone_," he said,"Without us."

                Noriko threw her arms up. "That's it then, huh? We broke away from the Digidestined to prove that we could exist without their power, their sheer numbers, their resources, and look, we failed. We've broken apart, they won."

                Micheal shook his head,"No, the Digital Warriors may temporarily be apart, but we are still together." He grinned,"Now, we know that the Dark Ocean is producing killing machines for Neo Digital World. What do you say we stop them and free Babel for real this time?"

                Takato and Noriko looked at each other, then Noriko broke out into a smile. "Bring it on!" she shouted.

                "We're with you!" Takato laughed.

                Micheal chuckled."I just realized something," He glanced at Takato,"Takato Matsuki," he looked to Noriko,"You were once Ukyo Oikawa, and I was once Peter Nerez."

                "The Tri-Warriors," Takato gasped.

                Micheal nodded,"Together again." He turned and started running back towards the Dark Ocean's command center,"Let's go! The Tri Warriors ride again!"

                Back in Tokyo, it was slightly after midday, and the massacre had only begun. The Devas' leader, Levare, nodded approvingly as his assassins deliver death to the city. He had compiled the best fighting team in _any_ world, and now he was going to prove it. His digimon partner, Deathmon, suddenly jumped on his back legs. "What is it?"

                "Company," Deathmon said, pointing his claws forward.

                Levare grinned as he watched Matt and Metalgarurumon fly towards him. "Well, Lord Yamato Ishida, leader of the Digidestined. I had hoped that you would appear."

                "Give it up!" Matt shouted,"I'm going to beat you, then the others are going to defeat your Devas! Then, we're going after Apocalymon and the Dark Masters!"

                "You can't beat Neo Digital World!" Levare laughed,"They're the wave of the future! You're nothing by a relic of the past!"

                "Was that the best you could come up with?" Matt chuckled,"I bet Tai's youngest brother could think of a better insult than that!"

                Levare growled. "Did you come here to talk, or did you come here to fight?"

                Matt stopped laughing. "I came here to fight. Let's bega-ah!" He was not even able to finish the sentence as Dethmon slammed his fists into Metalgarurumon's underside.The robotic dog grabbed Deathmon's back legs with his mouth and flung him into the remains of a destroyed building. Metalgarurumon opened his missile chambers and fired his rockets. Deathmon swung out of the way before Metalgarurumon's attacks destroyed the remainder of the building.

                "You're more powerful than I thought," Levare gasped.

                Matt smiled,"That's right. You never stood a chance."

                Levare grinned wickedly,"That's what you think."

                Matt raised his eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

                "You'll see. Deathmon!"

                Levare's digimon headbutted the canine mega, then buried his claws deep into the organic section of Metalgarurumon snout. He scratched down, ripping away part of the dog's fur. Before Matt's partner could react, Deathmon flipped underside him and slammed his feet into the canine's stomach.

                "Metalgarurumon!" Matt shouted.

                "Sorry, Matt," he moaned,"Something's draining my strength."

                Matt stared at Levare, who's Essence of Death was emanating a blackness from around his neck. "That's what's doing it," the Digidestined leader mumbled,"You couldn't beat us in a fair fight, so now you're resorting to tricks."

                "You're right," Levare laughed,"We could never beat you fairly, we wouldn't have stood a chance. Now, Deathmon, the final move!" Levare's Essence of Death fired a circular shaped puff of smoke at Matt and Metalgarurumon, where it quickly covered then both.

                "Matt," Metalgarurumon moaned,"S..something's happening, I...I'm losing s.strenght."

                "Hang on," Matt said,"J..Just hang on!":

                Deathmon suddenly flung up from beneath them. "Good bye!" he grinned. He slashed his claw through the smoke, which also brought his claw through Metalgarurumon, and, most importantly, through Matt's chest.

                The Digidestined all stopped their battles with the Devas and gasped as they watched Lord Yamato Ishida, the Digidestined leader, fall from the skies.

                _Next: Matt is not dead, but unless his injury is treated, he soon will be. The Digidestined have to get him to a hospital, but all the ones in Tokyo are either full or destroyed by the Devas. They make a desperate plan to get him to one outside the city, but Levare and Deathmon are waiting to finish their kill. The Digidestined will have to trust Oikawa to save their leader. Next: Mystic Digital War: Chapter 26: Super Pharaohmon!_


	31. Ch26: Super Pharoahmon

A young woman with curly blond hair held a microphone close to her mouth as she spoke,"_Zis is Catherine DeGual reporting live. For zose of you juzt joing us, ze Digital Warriors, entered ze Dark Ocean to rescue Babel. Michael found his Essence of Water and zey were able to enter ze Dark Ocean's command center, Anna sacrificed her life to zave Tai. Lord Kamiya zen left with ze twins and left Michael, Takato, and Noriko to stop ze Dark Ocean's planz for creating an invincible army for Apocalymon. Meanwhile,  ze Devas launched an attack on Tokyo, zier mission, terminate every human life. Ze Digidestined tried zeir best to stop zem, but Matt was attacked by ze Deva leaders, Levare and his partner, Deathmon. Ze End Times are fast approaching, and only one side will remain!_

Chapter 26: Super Pharoahmon

                "Daddy!" Rika screamed as she watched her father fall from the sky after his battle with the Deva leader, Levare. Taomon quickly created a floating shield around herself and the young teenager leapt inside. They quickly shot across the sky to intercept Matt and Gabumon before they crashed into the ground. They were successful, Rika caught her father and Taomon caught Gabumon. The other digidestineds quickly joined them.

                "How is he?" Derek asked.

                "He's barely breathing!" Rika shouted, trying to stay calm,"W..we've got to do something!"

                "We've got to leave now!" Jeri shouted,"The Devas are coming!"

                Rika glanced over her shoulder and saw that the Digimon Empress was right. All twelve Devas were quickly heading towards them. "I'll take care of them!" Cyberdramon growled. He held his open palms forward and created two balls of energy. He fired the energy balls at an abandoned building, showering the Devas in debris. When the smoke cleared, the Digidestined were gone.

                "Damn it!" Levare shouted, swinging his head around,"Where are they?"

                "They're gone, sir," Makuramon said.

                "Find them!" Levare shouted,"Now! But _do not_ kill Ishida! He is mine!"

                Noriko pulled her legs to her chest as she leaned back on Seadramon as the massive serpent floated through a patch of seaweed. "We are we going anyway,Michael?" she asked, twisting her neck to address the blond haired young man.

                Michael did not turn his gaze away from staring forward. "Digidestined surveillance seemed to indicate that there was a village or something near here. They might be able to help us."

                "Or kill us," Noriko muttered. Her digimon partner chuckled.

                "Why do you always act so pessimistic?" Michael asked.

                The young teenager shrugged. "It's not hard."

                Kunemon laughed slightly. A second later Takato and Growlmon swam up beside them. "What's so funny?" Growlmon asked.

                "Nothing," Noriko said,"A/B conversation only."

                Takato crossed his arms. "Ha ha, very funny. Did you think that one up on your own?"

                Noriko was about to toss an insult at him when Seadramon suddenly stopped, throwing her into the water. She shot up a second later, using the serpent's scales to climb back on. "What was that for?!"

                "Shh!" Megaseadramon hissed,"Something's under the water."

                The group was instantly quiet. Each one stared down at the surface of the murky water. No one even moved. The entire swamp was dead silent, there was not even the sound of breathing.

                "Ahhh!" Noriko screamed. The surface of the water was blown apart as an Ikkakumon shot from the bottom. A force of Betamons and Gommamons launched from his back, surrounding the small group. "Three humans and three digimon. Digidestineds, no doubt."

                Michael glanced around at the digimon surrounding Noriko, Takato and their digimon. He raised his arms over his head. "I suspect that you are not with the Dark Ocean. In that case, we mean you no harm."

                The Ikkakumon pointed his horn straight at Seadramon's head. "How do we know that you are not of the Dark Digidestined?"

                Michael thought for a few seconds. "We are willing to surrender to you."

                The Ikkakumon stared at the group. "Well, you could have done better, but, I don't recall the current Dark Masters or Dark Digidestined as having a Seadramon, Kunemon or Growlmon. Besides which, our reconnaissance reported that a group of digidestined fled from the prison section of the Dark Ocean's Command Center."

                Michael nodded. "Yes, we are part of the Digital Warriors. I am Michael, this is Noriko and Takato. You already know the digimon."

                Ikkakumon nodded. "We are Dark Ocean Resistance, part of the Restoration. It is our task to free the Dark Ocean from the traitor Geni and the Dark Digidestined Charon."

                Michael nodded. "That is our task as well. Maybe we can help each other."

                Ikkakumon grinned."Perhapse we can."

                Migiramon stopped short in the sky as he approached Mehiramon on a building's roof. "Have you found anything yet?" the tiger asked.

                "No," the dragon said,"It's like they vanished."

                "Levare will not tolerate failure again," Mihiarmon shivered,"We've got to find them."

                Migirmon nodded. "I am going to search through the eastern side."

                "Yes," Mihiramon said,"I am going to the northern end. Let us go."

                As the two Devas separated in the sky they had no idea that far below them in an abandoned warehouse that was not quite abandoned a pair of robotic eyes watched through a sky light.

                Guardromon let out a sigh or relif. "They're gone."

                "Good," Kazu nodded,"Keep lookout, though."

                "As you wish."

                He turned his head away from the sky light to the center of the room: Lord Ishida was lying on a metal table, shirt less so that Henry could dress the Digidestined leader's wound. Gabumon was lying unconscious at a smaller table next to his human partner. Rika stood at her father's side holding his hand tightly. All of the other digidestined fighters in the city were resting inside of the warehouse. Most of the Devas were Ultimates, but unfortunately, most of the fighters to oppose them were Champions. Matt was their pillar of hope, but if even one of the strongest Digidestined fell, what hope was there for the rest of them, not to mention those left alive inside of the city boundaries?

                Henry tightened the white bandages then used his arm to wipe the sweat from his forehead. "There, that should slow down the bleeding at least, but I'm afraid that's all I can do for him. We really need to get him to a hospital."

                "How?" Rika asked,"Did you forget about those twelve soldiers that are flying around out there?! They're just waiting to finish my father off!"

                "Calm down, Princess," Derek said, stepping in front of her,"We have to get Lord Ishida somewhere, or else he won't last long."

                "But where?" Ryo asked,"I mean, this city has turned into a war zone. Every hospital in the city is probably either destroyed, or filled to the brim."

                "Then we just have to get him to one outside the city," Jeri said, as if it was the simplest answer.

                "How?" Rika snapped,"Remember the Devas?"

                Derek started couting the humans and digimon inside of the warehouse. "Rika, Renamon, Digimon Empress, Airdramon, Takuya, Koji, Matsuto, Mina, Meramon, Henry, Terriermon, Kazu, Guardromon, Ryo, Cyberdramon, Eiri, Bakemon, Oikawa, Daitiramon, Crabmon and myself..."

                "Hey!" Zoe snapped, crossing her arms, an angry look on her face, "What about me and Tommy?"

                "You guys can't fight," Crabmon said.

                "Couting Takuya, Koji, and Matsuto, we've got twelve fighters, one for each Deva..."

                Rika glared at him,"I'm _not_ leaving my father's side!"

                Derek sighed. "Okay, that's all right, we've still got Hypnos to aid us. They can handle the extra one."

                "You're still forgetting something," Koji said,"Takuya and I _both_ went up against JP and we were both defeated."

                "I have something that may help you," Tommy said. He reached into his backpack and pulled out two statue like objects. He handed one to Koji and one to Takuya,"Here, these are Beast Spirits. Use them like you would your human spirits, together you should be more than a match for Metalkabuterimon."

                "Really?" Takuya asked, looking at his Beast Spirit.

                Tommy nodded. "Yes, I based them on the powers of Lord Ishida and Lord Kamiya."

                Derek sighed again,"That's _two_ Devas that are left uncounted for. I guess Hypnos will have to handle that other one as well."

                The group nodded, each one thinking a question that no one wanted to ask. Rika took a deep breath,"What about Levare? Look what he did to my father, no one's strong enough to stand up to him."

                Oikawa and Daitiramon glanced at each other, then nodded. "Leave him to us."

                The others gasped. "What?" Rika asked,"Are you sure?"

                He nodded. "Yes," Daitiramon said,"If Renamon is not going to fight, and Gabumon is also unconscious, then I'm the only other mega here."

                The digidestined glanced at one another. "I don't know..." Derek said.

                Oikawa chuckled. "I'm not your enemy," he sighed slightly,"Not any more. Please, trust me."

                "You saw what he did to Lord Ishida!" Takuya shouted.

                Oikawa grinned. "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

                "What tricks?" Rika asked, raising her eyebrow.

                "You just worry about getting Lord Ishida to a hospital," Oikawa nodded,"We'll take care of the rest."

                Derek and Rika glanced at each other. "Alright," Derek said.

                "What about us?" Zoe asked.

                "You two stay here and help Rika with Lord Ishida," the Australian nodded, "Alright mates, let's go!"

                Tai shielded his eyes from the sun as he surveyed the barren wasteland in front of him. "This was Modem?" he asked, shocked.

                "It _was_," Agumon reiterated,"Remember Apocalymon?"

                Tai continued to stare at the land in front of him. The land was mostly flat, except for a few remaining hills. There were no trees, no flowers, only the smallest blades of grass growing from the ground, and that was only in patches scattered about. "Kari told me that Modum was beautiful. I wish I could have seen it." He smiled slightly. "But that's in the past." He turned to the twins and their digimon. Ai was busy focusing her binoculars. "Well?"

                "I can see something, Lord Kamiya," she said, twisting the two chambers, "It's definitely some kind of city."

                Tai nodded. "That's got to be out destination." He patted the two young teenagers on the back,"Let's get our friends, then get out of here."

                Marko grinned, then jumped into the air."Let's go!"

                Apocalymon stared at the Dark Masters and Dark Digidestined assembled in Neo Digital World's throne room. "Have you heard the latest news from Earth?" Mora asked, grinning,"At last estimation, Tokyo was at one quarter of its original population. The Devas are completing their mission."

                Apocalymon nodded. "Yes, they have always been excellent exterminators. Ha!"

                "M' lord," Bizzard bowed,"I do have troubling news. Charon reports that Kamiya's Digital Warriors infiltrated the Dark Ocean. They freed Babel, but Charon was able to recapture the Monster Maker. He believes that they were searching for a secret entrance into Neo Digital World." He frowned,"I was then able to verify that when our perimeter sensors registered a gate opening."

                "Kamiya is here?" Apocalymon shouted.

                "Yes sir," Bizzard bowed.

                "They are no doubt after their captured members," Lucifer said,"In two days the gates between Earth and the Digital World will be opened freely for the first time in over five millennia. Kamiya must not be allowed to interfere before then!"

                "Calm yourselves, Master Lucifer," Apocalymon said,"As always, _I_ have come prepared." He snapped his hands and a small globe appeared in his hand. "This is the Essence of Metal."

                "Who shall receive it?" Barker asked.

                "A faithful soldier," Apocalymon grinned,"Proteus, the warlord of Chiroptera."

                "Chiroptera?" Mellissa asked,"A classification of bats?"

                Apocalymon nodded. "Yes. Bat and demon digimon are his to command. _He_ will handle this intrusion. Tachikawa!"

                The former Digidestined at the back of the room bowed. "Yes, my lord?"

                The Neo Digital World Emperor threw the Essence of Metal at her. "Deliver this to Proteus, and instruct him to destroy Kamiya and who ever else was foolish enough to follow him here."

                Mimi smiled. "As you wish, my emperor."

                Ai wiped her forehead. "Man, it's hot."

                "I know," Marko said, his shirt soaked with sweat,"I need to take a rest."

                Tai glanced at them from his position in the lead,"Come on guys, I know its tough, but we've got to keep moving. Everyone's counting on us."

                The twins nodded and continued to breath heavily. Tai watched them as they struggled over the rocky ground. He smiled to himself: they really needed to rest, but as long as he needed them, they would keep going. He was about to give them a five minute break, when saw a bright flash of light before his eyes. When it cleared, a very familiar figure floated in the sky in front of him. "Mimi?!"

                The Wiant chuckled, crossing her arms. "Is that all you have to say to me?"

                Tai's mouth was wide open, and he was struggling to say something. "I...I..What everyone said was true, huh? You are somehow being controlled by Neo Digital World."

                Mimi just smirked at him."Don't bother trying to convince me to trade sides, it's not gonna happen. Ha!"

                "What do you want?" Agumon asked.

                "I'm just delivering a message," she said, uncrossing her arms,"My associate Proteus and his army will be here shortly. Know that he will not take prisoners, surrender now, and you will not be harmed."

                "Yeah right!" Tai snorted,"There's no way we're going to surrender."

                "Fine," Mimi smiled,"Then die. Good bye." She disappeared in another burst of light.

                "Was that one of your friends?" Ai asked.

                "She was," Tai sighed,"But, I guess.." He stopped talking when he noticed that the ground was trembling. The group shot their heads up and saw a wave of darkness flying towards them from the city far in the distance.

                "I guess that's her associate," Marko gasped.

                "She called him Proteus," Impmon added,"and the rest must be his army."

                "They're bats!" Agumon shouted,"Hundreds of bat digimon!"

                "Lord Kamiya," Ai asked, nervousness in her voice,"What should we do?"

                Tai watched as the army grew ever closer. He was able to make out Devidramons, Demidevimon, Devimons, and sword carrying digimon, Musyamons. At the front of the army was a man in a chariot being pulled by two Devidramons. At his side was a demon in red armor riding on a horse. He figured that was Proteus. 

                "Lord Kamiya?" Ai asked again.

                Tai stood tall and held out his digivice,"We've got to face our problems, head on!"

                Agumon nodded."I'm ready."

                Impmon grinned as Ai held out the twins' digivice. "Bring it on!"

                "Agumon warp digivolve to...."

                "Impmon mega digivolve to Beelzemon!"

                "...Wargreymon!"

                As soon as the two digimon completed their evolutions, the bat army attacked. Wargreymon blocked a scratch with the back of his gauntlet, then spun around and cracked the back of his heel against a Demidevimon, sending him bouncing along the ground.

                While Wargreymon was easily holding his own, Tai was left vulnerable and in danger. He was ducking jabs and running as fast as he could to escape the attackers. "Lord Kamiya! Over here!"

                He shot his head up and saw Beelzemon and his two human partners on a motorcycle stop in front of him. Tai quickly jumped on the back as the demon digimon shot through the army of darkness. Beelzemon pulled two guns out of their holsters and pointed them forward. "Double Impact!" The bullets shot from the guns and tore through a large number of Musyamons before vanishing. Beelzemon smiled at his handiwork, then fired again, creating a path for them to escape through. 

                "Wargreymon!" Tai shouted,"Come on!"

                The dinosaur digimon finished destroying a Devidramon, then flew after his friends.

                Deep within Neo Digital City, inside of Apocalymon's castle, Mimi stared out the window of her room, trying to watch the battle at the edge of Neo Digital Capital. She was only able to make out a massive blackness, no doubt created by Proteus's army. However, a image flashed across her mind, of a large demon riding a motorcycle.

                "Beelzemon," she said, sadly.

                Another image, of boy and girl.

                "Ai, Marko.

                A large dinosaur wearing armor.

                "Wargreymon..."

                A last image, of a young man with spiky brown hair.

                "Tai.." She buried her face in her hands and sobbed loudly.

                Takato moved a strand of hair away from his face as he stared at the large glowing circle in the sky. "Are you sure this is the only exit gate?"

                Marine Angemon nodded,"Yes, this is the only way to leave the Dark Ocean. Charon will be arriving shortly."

                "Babel told us that this gate keep changing its location. Why doesn't Charon and Geni just wait until it moves again?"

                Marine Angemon nodded. "Yes, I understand your question. I, too, have studied the exit gate from the Dark Ocean as well. It does change locations, but whenever it appears in _this_ location, it has a tendency to remain for a long while. It could be that this is it's true location, or something else. But, the gate should not change locations for another day or so."

                The time-traveling Tamer nodded, but continued to stare at the massive circular shaped object that was doing the impossible by existing in the sky, but somehow was. He turned back around to survey the massive army floating in front of them, positioned in the deep water in front of the gate. The resistance army was mostly comprised of water digimon on the lower end of the evolution scale: Betamons, Gommamons, Crabmons, Colemons, Ikkakumons,, a few Whamons, and one Zudomon. In fact, the strongest digimon they had was their leader, Marine Angemon, but while a mega, his attacks were effective against the darker digimon, none of which comprised the Dark Ocean's army. 

                The Tamer nodded slightly as Michael, Noriko, their digimon, and the army's general, Zudomon swam over to them "Well?"

                Noriko sighed,"They're definitely coming. The Dark Ocean's probably got every one of its soldiers coming straight for us."

                "Not _us_," her Kunemon corrected,"They want to go through the Digital Gate, we're just going to happen to be in the way."

                "We're still going to get our butts' kick," Noriko shook her head,"Aw, if I wanted an semi-normal life, I'd of checked into an orphanage." She lightly started to rub her chin,"Hmm, get adopted by a nice couple..."

                "Noriko!" Takato and Michael shouted.

                "What? I was only kidding!"

                "You humans certainly are strange," Zudomon chuckled to Marine Angemon. He turned to the humans,"Our strategy is to defend the gate, we are not planning an offensive."

                Michael nodded,"We will help you, but, there is a prisoner inside of the Command Center, a man named Babel, he must be freed."

                Zudomon nodded,"If you are going after him, I will assemble a team to go with you." He swam away, towards the army.

                Michael walked behind Takato and Noriko. _"I'm_ not going," He patted Noriko on the back,"But she is."

                "Me?" the brunette asked, her eye wide open,"Why do I have to get myself killed."

                "More then have the army's going to be coming after us," Seadramon muttered.

                "I see your point," Noriko nodded,"Alright, we'll do it."

                Zudomon returned a second later with an Ikkakumon, who had two Gommamons and three Betamons on his back,"This will be your team, small enough to sneak through air vents, but a few are able to digivolve. And Ikkakumon will be your ride."

                "Just get Babel and get out," Michael said.

                "I just might forget Babel," Noriko mumbled as she climbed onto the sea mammel,"Okay, um, move out?"

                Ikkakumon chuckled as he swam away. Takato turned to Micheal,"Are you sure about sending her?"

                "We've got an entire army heading towards us," Michael said,"I prefer Wargrowlmon over Kuwagamon to watch my back."

                "I see your point, but.."

                "Quiet!" Michael snapped back, staring forward,"They're here."

                Takato turned his head and saw the Dark Ocean's army advancing towards them. The Divermon and Gesomon saw the resistance army waiting for them, and they quickly fell into position. They stopped a few feet in front of the resistance army.  Michael and Zudomon nodded to each other. The massive digimon took a deep breath, then pointed his hammer forward,"Attack!"

                Indramon roared with laughter as his Horn of Desolation attack destroyed a large apartment building. He grinned with delight as he heard the screams of the residence seconds before he sent them into death's open arms. "These pitiful humans are no match for us. Surely all of the Devas were not needed for this."

                "Your boss probably just wanted to be careful. you were bound to run into resistance."

                The horse turned around slowly and saw Ryo and Cyberdramon resting on one of the remaining buildings. "Ah, so you've come back for more, have you?"

                "Don't think it's going to got like it did the last time," Cyberdramon growled,"I'm not going to stop until you're destroyed!"

                Metalkabuterimon was destroying large sections of the city was incredible ease. He had positioned himself on a building roof, and simply kept firing his massive cannon, totally annihilating the area around him. "This is so much fun!" he laughed,"To think I wasted all those years being an extortionist, when my true calling was destruction! Ha, I love it!"

                His sensors started to indicate a proximity breach. He turned around and saw Takuya and Koji standing on the roof. He started to laugh even harder. "You guys are back again? Ha ha ha! I totally kick your butts before, do you really want me to do it again?"

                "We're here to stop you!" Takuya shouted.

                "But this time, we've got a secret weapon," Koji grinned.

                "Whatever it is, it's not going to be as strong as me!"

                The two boys looked at each other, then nodded. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

                "....Burning Greymon!"

                "....Kendo Garurumon!"

                Metalkabuterimon gasped as he saw the two Beast Spirits standing in front of him. "M..maybe I was a little hasty...."

                "Two late for that now!" Burning Greymon said. He turned to his partner,"Are you ready?"

                Kendo Garurumon nodded,"Let's go!"

                Makuramon glanced around the city beneath him as he rested on Migiramon's back. "I don't know where those brats are! Why are we stuck looking for them, while the others are able to enjoy themselves exterimating these weak humans."

                "Commander Levare told us to," Migiramon shuttered,"Remember what happened to Sinduramon when he disobeyed him? Deathmon got fried chicken for weeks."

                Makuramon just nodded. Their commander demanded complete loyalty, anyone that disobeyed him usually ended up dead, or worse. "Still, I wish we could just find these brats!"

                "You've found some!"

                The two Devas glanced down at a remaining building. On the roof was Mina, Meramon, and Matsuto was hovering above them.  The Wiant boy grinned,"And if you think we'll go quietly, think again."

                While Indramon, Metalkabuterimon, Makuramon and Migiramon were busy with their own battles, Vikalarmon had to face off against Henry and Rapidmon, Kumbiramon was busy with Derek and Colemon, Vajramon and Guardromon battled, and Chatsuramon faced off against he Hypnos army. Santiramon, the snake, had been ignored, and was able to complete his mission. He was not aware, however, that even though he had the highest kill rating, he would was not going to be able to gloat to his fellow Devas.

                He was hiding in the swears, waiting for an opportunity to strike, when he heard two voice able him. He moved over to storm drain, then leapt through, ready to claim another victim.

                Catherine was having a hard time keeping her composer as she reported at the destruction occurring all around her. "Ze death toll iz too high to calculate at ze moment, but it iz feared zat only one eighth of ze original population remains. Zere iz zome hope, however, az ze Digidestined have appeared once again to challenge ze Devas to combat. We can only hope zat zey will be able to ztop this carnage. Back to you in ze studio."

                Floramon sighed as she lowered the camera from her face. "This is so horrible."

                The French girl nodded. "I know, how could anyone be capable of doing zomezing like zis?"

                Floramon was about to reply, when Santiramon shot through the street and headed straight for them. Catherine screamed, and her partner leapt in front of her. She was about to attack, when the snake Deva was suddenly thrown onto the ground by a massive black claw connected to a large ghost. The two girls gasped as the ghost began to attack the snake. Catherine turned her head and saw the person she expected to see. "Eiri!"

                "Are you okay, Miss DeGual?" he asked, helping her to her feet.

                "Y..yes," she said,"But I..."

                Eiri just smile slightly, then ran over to the battle. Bakemon had his claw wrapped around Santiramon neck, trying to stop his breathing, but the snake kept thrashing around, making it difficult to pull tightly enough. He eventually gave up on that idea, and began using his claws to dig deep into the snake's scales. Santiramon did scream out in pain, but he still had enough strength to throw Bakemon to the ground.

                The snake hissed in anger as he pinned the ghost to the ground with his tail. "You should know better then to attack those that are stronger! Ha!" He opened his mouth wide, but suddenly howled in pain as two bird shaped daggers slammed into his eyes.

                Bakemon and Eiri both turned around and saw Kiwimon standing next to Catherine. "I zought you could uze zome help," she shrugged slightly.

                Santiramon's threw his head back in an attempt to free himself of the two daggers in his eyes, but Kiwimon began to fire more of her bird shaped daggers, which tore into Santiramon's stomach, a few even went through the other side.

                Bakemon spied these puncture wounds. He quickly jumped from the ground and shot both of his claws through the small opening. Santiramon looked at him with worry in his eyes. "Good bye!" Bakemon said, pulling his claws apart. The snake Deva was ripped in half and vanished seconds later.

                "That's one down," Bakemon panted.

                Eiri sighed as he surveyed the destruction around him,"Even if we do defeat the Devas, it won't ever stop until Neo-Digital World is destroyed. Apocalymon and the Dark Masters are going to keep doing this to Earth until thier mad ambitions are satisfied."

                His digimon partner glanced up at him. "What are you going to do?"

                Eiri was about to answer when he remember that Catherine and Floramon were still behind him. He turned around, but Catherine crossed her arms. "You're going to Neo Digital Capital, aren't you?"

                Eiri shook his head,"No, I.."

                "Yes you are, and you're going to take uz wiz you."

                "No, I..listen, it's really dangerous and..."                

                "We can take care of ourselvez," Catherine said. She opened her jacket to reveal the orb hanging around her neck.

                "Is that and Essence?" Eiri asked, his eyes open wide.

                "Yes, I found it one morning in my room."

                Eiri lost his temper. "If you had that kind of power, why don't you help us against the Devas?"

                Catherine crossed her arms and grinned. "Who do you zink took care of ze sheep Deva?"

                Eiri sighed. "Alright, but we're leaving right away."

                "I'm ready," Catherine grinned.

                Levare was growing impatient. The Devas should have found Ishida by now, he could not be hding that well. The Devas obviously were not searching hard enough, and now they were all engaged in battle with the Digidestined. If he wanted to find Ishida, he would have to do it himself.

                Deathmon was circling the building that Levare was resting on, so the Deva leader called his partner down. He was about to jump onto him to circle the city when both human and digimon saw a large mummy ascend from the ground. "Pharoahmon?" Levare asked,"So where's Oikawa?"

                He turned his head to the left and saw the human in question standing on a smaller building's roof. "I'm right here, why, aren't you suddenly afraid?"

                "Call your digimon off!" Levare demanded,"Or else."

                "Or else what?" Oikawa asked,"You'll kill him, like you're planning on doing anyway?"

                Levare grinned,"Oh, I get it, you're here to fight us, aren't you?"

                "That's right. Of course, you're quite powerful, I doubt we could handle you. I mean, Wargreymon or Metalgarurumon could have finished you off easily, but Lord Kamiya's probably in Neo Digital Capital right now, and..well, we all saw what you did to Lord Ishida." His smile faded and he grabbed his hands tightly,"You're going to pay for what you did to him!"

                "Let me guess, you're the ones that are going to do it, aren't you?" Levare chuckled,"But you just said you don't stand a chance."

                "As a Mega, no," Pharoahmon laughed,"So I'll have to go up one more level."

                "That's impossible!" Deathmon shouted,"No one has ever been able to transcend a mega, this is as far as we can go."

                "We found a way," Oikawa grinned. He opened his trench coat to show the orb hanging around his neck. "The Essence of Desert. Pharaohmon, go ahead."

                His digimon partner nodded, and stared Deathmon straight in all three of his eyes. His hands suddenly turned into fists, and he leaned forward. "Watch, as I go one level more!"

                His body suddenly began coursing with electricity as the sky above him started to become hazy. A scream shot from his open mouth, as if it was painful to go beyond the mega level. His body started glowing brightly as he kept screaming. Levare and Deathmon both were frozen in place, if Pharaohmon could indeed transcend a mega, they both were eager to see it.

                Across the city, the Devas and Digidestineds stopped their battles when they felt the tremendous amount of energy that was coursing through Pharaohmon's body. Indramon and Cyberdramon both stared wide-eyed at the glowing digimon above the center of the city. "He can't really be doing it, can he?" Indramon asked.

                Ryo noticed that he was sweating; and realized how heavy the air suddenly was. "How did it get so humid all of a sudden?"

                "That's it!" Cyberdramon growled,"Oikawa has the Essence of Desert, Pharaohmon must be pulling all the 'aridness' towards him. The dryness gives him power!"

                Pharaohmon continued to scream as his body began to twist and change. His muscles started growing; the bandages that wrapped his body were pulled and torn to shreds, reveling his gray skin. While these bandages were dissolved, more grew from his back and wrists, creating a bandage cape in the shape of large bat wings. More bandages wrapped around his waist, creating the bottom half of a robe. He was pulling so much dryness towards him that the moisture could actually been seen around him.

                Deep in the Dark Ocean, Megaseadramon tore his horn through a Gesomon, destroying him. He was about to engage a dark skinned Ikkakumon, when he suddenly shot his head up. "What's wrong?" Michael asked.

                "P..Pharoahmon?"

                Inside of Neo Digital Capital, Wargreymon and Beelzemon momentarily ceased in their own defensive maneuvers. "That..that feels like Pharoahmon!" Wargreymon gasped.

                "It is," Beelzemon nodded,"It's him."

                "How can you guys feel that?" Tai asked,"Pharoahmon's not strong enough to be felt _this _far away."

                "It is him," Wargreymon said,"And that's not a good thing."

                Back on earth, Pharoahmon's body was now twice the size it was before. While he had never been the _smallest_ mega, he was now certainly a fearsome sight. As his body continued to change, the buildings around him began to shake. Windows warped and shattered, the street below him grew fissures, fire hydrants exploded, sending up geysers of water.

                Inside of their hiding place, Renamon watched Pharoahmon change through the warehouse's skylight. "He's going to tear this city apart!"

                Rika laid her body over her father to protect him in case the roof collapsed. "I hope we did the right thing in trusting him."

                The glow around Pharoahmon exploded so brightly that Levare and Deathmon had the shield their eyes. When they light faded, their mouths opened wide as they gasped from breath. The new digimon stood before them, and they could feel his tremendous power. "Sorry about the wait," he said,"But I've only done this one other time. You can call me Super Pharoahmon.

                Levare struggled and was able to turn his amazement into anger. "It doesn't matter how strong you are. Deathmon can still defeat you!"

                His digimon grinned at Super Pharoahmon. "Come on, don't tell me you're scared."

                The new digimon laughed. "Hardly. Bring it on!"

                Deathmon nodded, and the two combatants charged into each other. Super Pharoahmon's fist slammed into Deathmon's face, sending the demon flying backwards through a couple of buildings, bringing the structures to the ground. Levare gasped in horror as Oikawa grinned. Super Pharoahmon just waited patiently as Deathmon shot up from the rubble, all three of his eyes red with anger.

                "Okay," he panted,"But, can you do it again?"

                Super Pharoahmon laughed. He shot forward again, connecting his bent elbow into the demon. The mummy used less power this time; not propelling Deathmon backwards but keeping him in the same place. Super Paroahmon quickly brought his knee up into Deathmon's stomach, then slammed his other fist down on top of Deathmon's head. He released his grip, and Deathmon floated harmlessly away."Is that good enough?"

                Deathmon's body glowed for a second, then his bruises melted away. He chuckled slightly,"Yes, that was invigorating, but I think you'll have to do better."

                Super Pharoahmon growled, then head butted Deathmon. Unfortunately, the demon dug his claws into the mummy's head. Super Pharoahmon twirled around in the sky, trying to shake the slug creature free. The mummy concluded that Deathmon had a death's grip on his head, so he twisted his body around, and dove head first into the pavement below. Deathmon still refused to let go, so Super Pharoahmon did it again, and again and again. Finally Levare's digimon released his grip and fell to the ground. Super Pharoahmon laughed slightly,"I have ascended past the mega level, you'll never defeat me!"

                Deathmon slammed his head into Super Pharoahmon, sending him onto his back. Leveare's digimon jumped back up and began slashing his claws into the mummy's skin. Super Pharoahmon brought his foot up into Deathmon's back. The demon ceased his attack, and shot into the sky. Super Pharaohmon followed closely behind.

                As Deathmon and Super Pharaohmon continued their battle, Oikawa shot his glance to the warehouse below. He turned his gaze back to the battle, then back to the warehouse. "What are you waiting for?!" he shouted,"Rika, get Lord Ishida to safety!"

                "So that's where he's hiding!" Leveare grinned from the building roof he was standing on. "Deathmon, we've found them! They're below!"

                Deathmon grinned, then broke away from Super Pharaohmon and shot to the warehouse below.

                "Damn it!" Oikawa swore,"Super Pharaohmon, stop him!"

                His digimon dove after Deathmon, but quickly realized that he was not going to be able to catch him in time. Super Pharaohmon shot a strand of bandage from his wrist, which wrapped around Deathmon's leg. The mummy pulled tightly and flung Deathmon back towards him. Super Pharaohmon punched Deathmon hard in the face, which sent him flying back towards the ground. The elasticity of Super Pharoahmon's bandage pulled him back towards the mummy, who repeated the same technique. The mummy king repeated this one more time, then released his grip, which sent Deathmon crashing into a building roof. 

                "How's that for you?" Super Pharoahmon laughed,"My physical attacks are obviously too much for you to handle, so how about we try an energy attack?" He raised his palms, when he suddenly began shaking. He glanced at his twitching hands,"What? No. not now! No!"

                "Super Pharoahmon!" Oikawa cried,"Hang on, just a little bit longer! We've got him on the run!"

                Super Pharoahmon gripped his fists tightly, and the shaking stopped. Unfortunately, Deathmon returned from the building roof. Leveare laughed. "Deathmon, apparently Super Pharoahmon cannot remain in that form for very long."

                Deathmon nodded. "I understand." He grinned at Super Pharoahmon, then shot further into the sky.

                "He's trying to wear the battle out!" Oikawa shouted,"Finish him, quickly!"

                Oikawa opened his palms and pulled them back. He took a deep breath, then shot them forward, firing a massive stream of fire from each hand. "Ra's Fire!"

                Deathmon harmlessly moved out of the way.

                "Damn it!" Super Pharoahmon hissed. He took a deep breath, then flew closer to the demon digimon. He pulled his body into the fetal position, then shot apart. "Osiris Attack!"

                His body suddenly pulled apart into fourteen parts, which shot at Deathmon. The demon digimon was pounded fourteen times before Super Pharoahmon pulled together behind him. Deathmon spun around, but saw Super Pharoahmon clenching his fists. "Isis's Light!"

                His body went nova, filling the sky with an intense light. Deathmon was momentarily blinded in all three of his eyes. The mummy king pounded the demon in the face, shooting him down towards the street below. Super Pharoahmon shot after him, ready for one final attack, when his body betrayed him once more. He clenched his fists tightly, trying to cope with the pain. His body started coursing with electricity, and he began to shake again. He tried to stay afloat, but his strength gave out and he plummeted towards the ground. He was caught by Deathmon, who held him by the head with one of his claws. Deathmon glared at the moaning digimon. "I get it," he laughed,"All your power's worn out, huh?" He started roaring with laughter. "Super Pharoahmon...indeed!" He slammed his fist into the digimon, sending him shooting towards the roof Oikawa was standing on. Super Pharoahmon glowed for a second, then shrunk into Daitiramon, whom Oikawa caught in his hands.

                "Ukyo," the small digimon moaned,"I..I tried my best."

                "It's alright," Oikawa sighed,"It's not your fault."

                "I've got to say," Leveare grinned,"That was impressive. You actually transcended the mega level. I am really impressed. Please, it you surrender, I'll make sure that you receive the finest acomidations at Neo Digital City."

                Oikawa grinned slightly,"I'm sure. Forget it!"

                Leveare frowned. "Then die!"

                The twins held tightly to Beelzemon's back as he slammed his motorcycle into a group of Devimons. He pulled back and landed the bike on a Devidramon. He reved the engine and drove the fallen digimon before landing on a Musyamon. A large group of Devimons were heading straight for him. He glanced over his should at his two passengers,"Hang on guys, this is gonna get rough."

                The twins nodded, and held tightly to their digimon's back. Beelzemon shot his motorcycle forward, but let go of the handle bars, holding his claws out in front of him. "Crimson Claws!" His attack easily tore through the line of Devimons, but there were more than twice the amount to take their place.

                "This is gonna be a long day!" Beelzemon sighed.

                Wargreymon ducked a swipe of a Musyamon's sword, then backhanded the samurai digimon into one of the few rock walls. He took a breather for a second, then looked to where Tai was ducking behind a mountain. "Good!" he shouted,"There's about half the army left! Great job!"

                Wargreymon smiled slightly,"T..thanks. We've got to..." He gasped as an armored digimon riding a black horse descended in front of him. "W..who are you?"

                "He is Zanbamon," a man in armor said as he walked from around one of the boulders,"And he is my partner."

                "Proteus, I presume," Tai said, emerging from his hiding place.

                "The great Tai Kamiya!" Proteus laughed,"Well, I must say, it is an honor to finally meet you."

                Tai smirked,"I wish I could say the same, but I've never even heard of you."

                Proteus chuckled,"That's the break I guess." He shook his head,"Lord Apocalymon and the Dark Masters send their wishes. Surrender, and you can see them."

                :Tai crossed his arms,"If you've heard of me, then you know my answer, don't you?"

                Proteus sighed,"Well, it was worth a try." He mentioned to the orb hanging around his neck,"This is the Essence of Metal."

                "Metal?" Tai asked, raising his eyebrow.

                Proteus nodded. "Yes, as in reflective surfaces. With my Essence, Zanbamon can copy any attack that we've seen. I guess you want an example, huh?" He crossed his arms and grinned. "Crest of Friendship!"

                "Tk?" Tai asked.

                Zanbamon raised held his palms open. "Gold Flame!" Tai watched as his digimon was thrown back by a tremendous burst of fire.

                Proteus laughed. "Try this one! Crest of Courage!"

                "Kari," Tai mumbled. 

                Two lances appeared in Zanbamon's hands; the weapons of Ophanimon. He charged forward and slammed the side of Wargreymon's head, then used the other one to send Wargreymon back the other way. Wargreymon stumbled back, but remained on his feet.

                "_This is great!"_ Tai thought,"_Zanbamon adds his own strength to whoever he's mimicking. If he copies someone really strong, we're done for!"_

                "Essence of Shadow!"

                Zanbamon's lances disappeared and were replaced by two swords. He pointed them at Wargreymon, the shot them forward,"Trump Sword!"

                The four swords ripped across Wargreymon's armor, tearing it apart. He twisted and hissed in pain, but refused to fall.

                "I'm impressed," Zanbamon said,"Even with my own strength augmenting the power of Piedmon, you still are on your feet." He turned to his human partner,"Hey, Proteus, how about we choose someone that he won't be able to withstand?"

                Proteus laughed. "I like that idea. Essence of Ice!"

                Wargreymon shot his head up, and Tai gasped. "Now we're in trouble!"

                Zanbamon pulled his head back, then shot it forward, mouth open. "Metal Wolf Claw!"

                Wargreymon tried to move out of the way, but Metalgarurumon's attack was too fast. The dinosaur was thrown into the side of the mountain, his armor totally disintegrated. He fell face first to the ground, but still remained in his mega form. Zanbamon floated over to him and laughed. "And you're suppose to be one of the two strongest digimon from Earth? Ha!"

                Tai saw what had happened to his digmon partner, but he knew that as long as Proteus had the Essence of Metal, there was no way to defeat him. Tai silently made his way behind the rocks and boulders until he was directly behind Proteus. He made a silent prayer, then tackled the evil human to the ground. He grabbed the Essence of Metal from around the human's neck. "Got it!"

                Zanbamon turned to his human partner, then back at Wargreymon. The dinosaur digimon was now on his feet, and slamed his fist into Zanbamon, spinning him around until he was at his partner's side. 

                Tai jumped behind Wargreymon. "Without the Essence of Metal, Zanbamon's strength can go any higher. Finish him off!"

                Wargreymon held his arms above his head and created a ball of light between them. He launched it forward,"Terra Force!" The ball of light overtook both human and digimon, completely destroying them.

                "That wasn't so tough," Wargreymon laughed before he crashed into the ground and returned to Agumon.

                "Lord Kamiya!"

                Tai glanced up and saw Beelzemon's motorcycle fly over the mountain. It's owner easily destroyed the remaining Devimons. "Are you guys okay?" Ai asked as she and Marko jumped off of the motorcycle. Beelzemon returned to Impmon a second later.

                "Yeah," Tai panted as he sat down on one of the rocks,"I..I think so. What about the rest of the army?"

                "Hey!" Impmon pointed at himself,"I took care a' um."

                "Great," Tai grinned.

                Marko looked around at the, once again, empty wasteland. "How about that rest?"

                Noriko used her foot to kick open a grating to the same air vent that she had crawled through only hours before. The metal grate clanged loudly onto the floor. Noriko held her breath for a second, sure she was about to hear the alarms blast at any second. To her relief, nothing came. She let out the breath she was holding, then turned to the three others members of her team, a Gommamon, a Betamon, and her own Kunemon. "We're safe so far, come on."

                She jumped through the hole and landed on the floor. She caught the three smaller digimon, then placed them on the ground. She then glanced around at their location; a very familiar looking hallway intersection.

                "Recognize this place, Kunemon?" she asked.

                "Yeah," the caterpillar digimon said, glancing at a small computer terminal,"That's where you hacked into their system."

                The brunette grinned. "Which means the prison section is right around the corner. Okay team, move out!"

                As the group followed Noriko, one of the Gommamons noticed how empty the command center was. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

                "They're probably all outside attacking our friends," one of the Betamons replied.

                "Yeah, I guess you're right."

                Noriko ordered her team to remain quiet as they rounded a corner and reached the prison section. Surprisingly, there were not even any guards. "Okay," said the other Gommamon as he waddled into the hallway,"Something is definitely not right."

                "There should at least be someone here," the second Betamon added.

                "It's just a lucky break for us!" Noriko laughed, running to Babel's prison cell,"Of course, knowing our luck, they changed his cell!" To the brunette's relief, Babel was still in the same cell as before. 

                The Monster Maker of Circuit Maps gasped loudly as Noriko entered his cell. "You've returned..."

                She nodded and helped Babel to his feet. As they exited the cell, she explained their situation. "Yes, Lord Kamiya and the twins went into Neo Digital Capital alone. Michael, Takato and I joined the resistance fighters. Hopefully, if they haven't gotten themselves killed yet, we're going to free the Dark Ocean."

                "I don't think that's going to happen."

                Noriko's team gasped as they watched a figure enter the prison hallway. Noriko's eyes opened wide. "A..are you Geni?"

                The former High Priest of the Digital World chuckled. "Yes, I am Geni, and I believe that man over your shoulder belongs to me."

                Noriko glanced at Babel, then back at Geni. "He doesn't _belong_ to anyone, he's a living being!"

                Geni crossed his arms. "And what about you? Don't you refer to Kunemon as _'your'_ digimon?"

                "So?" Kunemon asked,"I refer to her as _my_ human. What's the big deal?"

                Geni frowned. "So I see the human infestation has spread to the partner digimon as well."

                "How can you talk like that?" Noriko shouted,"_You_ created us!"

                Geni grinned. "A mistake I am about to rectify." He reached for his sword.

                Noriko glanced at Kunemon and nodded slightly. She turned to the Gommamons and Betamons. "Here, take him somewhere safe." She handed Babel over to the quintet of small digimon, who carried the Monster Maker out of the prison section on their backs. 

                Geni griped his sword. "I'm afraid that Babel must reman here!" He launched at the group of small digimon.

                "Kunemon!" Noriko shouted. Her digimon crawled off of her shoulder and jumped onto the ground. 

                "Kunemon digivolve to Kuwagamon!"

                The large insect digimon quickly grew to a size which caused the walls and ceilings to crack under the pressure. However, he was able to use his pincers to block Geni, while the smaller digimon with Babel on their backs were able to sneak beneath him.

                Geni glared at Kuwagamon. "Why don't we take this outside?"

                "Gladly!" Kuwagamon shouted. He picked up Noriko with his hand. He and Geni then shot through the ceiling, destroying everything in their path until they emerged above the mountain.

                "You realize, of course, that you don't stand a chance!" Geni chuckled.

                "I guess we're just slow learners," Noriko chuckled as she climbed onto Kuwagamon's back,"Bring it on!"

                Geni shot forward, swinging his sword into Kuwagamon's outstretched arm. The insect shot back in pain, but shot the other hand out and snatched the traitor. He started to squeeze tightly, but Geni easily broke free of Kuwagamon's grip. He flew forward and pounded his fist into Kuwagamon's face. Noriko had to hold tightly to keep from falling off. 

                Geni chuckled,"I told you that you didn't stand a chance." He held his sword out in front of him,"I was once the High Priest of the Digital World. Don't you think I can handle one simple Champi-ah!" He shouted out in pain. He glanced down and saw that a sharp claw had shot through his stomach. He turned his head over his shoulder and saw a blond haired girl riding atop a massive bird creature. The girl grinned,"You might be able to handle and Champion, but I guess when it comes to a Mega, you should watch your back."

                Geni gave one final moan before he vanished. Noriko gasped a few times as Kuwagamon and the massive bird creature landed on the mountain top. Both girls jumped off, and Noriko launched herself at the blond girl, squeezing her in a hug. "Anna! You're alive!"

                The blond girl grinned. "You can't kill someone who can fly by dropping them off of a cliff."

                Noriko laughed, then mentioned to the creature behind her. "Who's that?"

                "I am Eaglemon," the creature said,"And I am Anna's Mega digimon."

                Noriko frowned. "Now I'm jealous."

                Anna just shook her head. "Now, where is everyone else?"

                Michael gripped Megaseadramon's horn tighter as he maneuvered around a Gesomon's tentacle. The serpent opened his mouth and fired a blast of blue water that frozen the squid digimon in place. Micheal's digimon dove through the frozen digimon, shattering him apart.

                "Good job," Micheal nodded. Megaseadramon took a brief rest as Micheal watched the battle occurring around them: Betamons were tearing into their cousins, Modiki Betamons. Gommamons fought Scubamons, while the Divermon were being torn apart by Zudomon, Ikkakumon and Wargrowlmon. "What a fight."

                "You're telling me," his digimon sighed,"I can't remember the last time we were in a battle like this."

                The blond nodded, then something caught the corner of his eye. He turned his head slowly around and gasped. A massive squid creature was wading through the water; his very presence caused the Dark Ocean soldiers to move out of his path. Michael could not believe his eyes,"Charon!"

                "And Dragomon!" Megaseadramon shouted.

                Michael grinned. "Yes!"

                "What about your promise to Lisa and Sergi?" his digimon asked.

                "I think they would understand," Michael sighed,"I mean, Takato probably could stand a chance against Charon and Dragomon, but I would have to pull him away from fighting the Divermon. We're here, ready for battle, and if those two get through, they'll no doubt start hurting innocents on the other side of that gate."

                "I see your point, hang on!" Megaseadramon shot through the water like a missile. Everything was a blur as they quickly approached Charon and Dragomon. The evil digimon saw the serpent flying towards him, but was unable to move out of the way in time. Michael held tightly as his digimon slammed his head into Dragomon's chest, throwing him backwards.

                Once the squid digimon stopped his backwards momentum, Charon glared down at the serpent and his digidestined partner. "Who are you to dare such a cowardly attack?"

                Michael growled. "You don't remember me? Well, let me give you a little hint." He raised the Essence of Water which was hanging around his neck.

                Charon's eyes opened wide. "The boy from the village, but, I see you are a man now." His face twisted into rage,"You cost me an awful lot of trouble you know! When I arrived here this place was a couplet mess! I had to turn it into the impressive military organization you see. But it was your fault! Throwing that Essence into here, which ended up in _your_ hands anyway!" He grinned,"I'm gonna enjoy this."

                Michael returned the smile,"So am I!"

                Megaseadramon shot into Dragomon, scratching his horn across the squid's chest. Unfortunately, Dragomon was much larger then the serpent, so when he griped Megaseadramon with his massive hands, almost all of the serpent's body was covered. Dragomon tossed Megaseadramon into the air, almost throwing Michael off, but he was able to grab his digimon's horn. Unfortunately, that left him dangling in the air. 

                Charon laughed. "It looks like you're hanging on for dear life there, I mean, it would probably really hurt if you should fall, right?"

                Dragomon nodded. He released his grip near Megaseadramon's head, but started swinging the serpent around by his tail. Micheal's knuckles were bone white as he hung on to his digimon for dear life. Once Dragomon ceased treating Megaseadramon like a centrifuge, Chraon laughed,"I guess it wasn't smart to engage us in battle after you became worn out from fighting our soldiers, huh?"

                Megaseadramon just panted loudly, Micheal held tightly with a worried look on his face.

                ""And now, the grand finish!" Dragomon shouted. He slammed the serpent into the water, then placed his foot on his body to keep him underwater. "And now you die!" the squid laughed.

                Deep under water, Micheal tried his best to swim to the surface, but Dragomon was thrashing about too much, creating too much of a vacuum  The digidestined felt his lungs start to burn, he was grasping at nothing, trying to reach the surface, but it was not working. _"No! I...I can't give up! It can't end like this, it can't!"_ Despite his best efforts, he felt himself start to black out. The Essence of Water around his neck, which had been dull for seven years, glowed once more.

                "Betamon mega digivolve to....Metalseadramon!"

                Dragomon's foot was suddenly thrown off of him as the mega digimon rose through the surface. Charon and Dragomon back off, horror in their eyes. Underneath the water, Micheal's eyes opened. He was not drowning, in fact, he was actually breathing! He looked down at the orb in his hands,"_My Essence is allowing me to breath under water! Cool...."_

                He was about to swim to the surface, but his digimon picked him up with his tail and placed him on his head. The digidestined was gasping,"M..Metalseadramon!" He broke into another smile,"You're back!"

                "That's right," the metal mega said,"and I've got more then enough power to take this creep down!"

                Dragomon back up slightly, but masked his fear with determination. "You're still not going to defeat me."

                Metalseadramon chuckled,"Yeah, guess again." He slammed his flat nose into Dragomon's chest, then started swimming around the massive Ultimate, creating a whirlpool that started twirling Charon and Dragomon around in circles as well. "It's not so fun when you're being spun around, huh?"

                The serpent stopped spinning, which also stopped Dragomon. While both evil digidestined and digimon were dizzy, Metalseadramon shot from the water and pointed his nose at Dragomon's head. Micheal grinned,"Now you die."

                "River of Power!" His digimon screamed out as the energy blast shot from Metalseadramon's nose and annihilated Dragomon's head, and the evil Charon along with it. The rest of the ultimate's body vanished a second later.

                Micheal breathed a sigh of relif,"Lisa, Sergi, I hope you can rest in peace."

                Migiramon fired his massive fire breath in an attempt to destroy Matsuto, but the Wiant boy was much too fast for the dragon. He shot underneath the dragon Deva and slammed his first into Migiramon's stomach. The Wiant fluttered his wings and shot above the the dragon. He opened his palm and fired a beam of energy at Migiramon's back. The dragon Deva screamed out in pain, and twisted around so his stomach was facing the Wiant.

                Matsuto grinned, and held both of his palms out to face the underside. "Good bye!" he laughed. He shot a massive ball of light that tore through the Deva's scales, ripping his data apart.

                Mina turned her attention away from Mearamon's battle with Makuramon, and watched with awe as the Wiant descended towards the roof. "How were you able to do that?" Mina gasped.

                "What do you mean?" Matsuto asked,"I have Wiant powers, remember?"

                "That's not what I meant," Mina sighed,"I mean, I've seen Mimi Tachikawa fight. She's older then you, so how can you be more powerful then her?"

                Matsuto landed, then stared Mina in the eyes. "I...I..." He shook his head,"I don't know. It was so clear a second ago, I...I can't figure it out." He chuckled for a second, then fell to the ground. Mina ran over to his side. 

                "Matsuto, are you okay?"

                The Wiant boy looked up at her, his once brown eyes now blue. Mina gasped, backing up,"Y..You're changing again!"

                The Wiant began shaking suddenly. A beam of light shot from his eyes and into Makuramon. The monkey Deva screamed out in pain as his digital information broke apart, but instead of dispersing, they flowed right into Matsuto. Mina and Mearmon both watched in awe as Matsuto's body changed to slightly resemble the monkey Deva, before changing to a older red haired man.. Mina was struggling for her voice. "Alice! W..What happened!"

                The Wiant started to talk, but in was in Alice's voice. "I..I remember!"

                "Remember what?"

                "Alice's power," the man continued,"She is a shape shifter, and she absorbs memories and personalities. I am her grandfather, Professor Rob McCoy, the Monster Maker of Memory Circuits, known as Dolphin. My family and I were staying in Tokyo seven years ago, when we were caught up in Myotismon's invasion. We tried to resist, but the Bakemon killed everyone except for myself and Alice. In her moment of fear and desperation, her hidden powers emerged, absorbing my memories and personality."

                The professor shifted and changed, this time to a brown haired young woman,"While Alice was being taken to the Convention Center, her powers began to flare up again. She could not control it, almost everyone she came in contact to was absorbed."

                The woman changed to a ten-year-old boy,"Each one of us remained ourselves, though. Alice simply copies memories and personalities, and stores them inside of her mind. We are able to live on inside of her, but our real selves no doubt have perished at Myotismon's hands."

                The boy changed again, this time to a familiar five-year-old girl, Kayko. "When Myotismon determined what Alice could do, she was thrown in a special cell with Matsuto Tachikawa. The two of them waited until Myotismon came for them."

                Kayko shifted back to Matsuto,"I tried to fight Myotismon off when he came, but I was no match for him. Alice tried to treat my injuries, but I was doomed. I gave Alice my powers so she could free herself, but her absorption abilities were augmented by the fact that I _volunteered _myself to her. She took more of _myself_ then normal. That is why she has the Wiant powers of myself, plus my entire memories. The experience was no doubt stressful and chaotic to her. It is no wonder that she was amnesic. Hypnos found her and brought her to their base. She escaped seven years later, when Lord Ishida found her."

                Mina could not believe her eyes as Matsuto shifted and changed once again, this time back to Alice. The blond gothic girl fell to her knees, then to her hands. Mina ran over and helped her to her feet,"Alice! Are you okay?"

                "Y..yeah," she panted,"I..I finally think so. I'm finally okay! I remember everything! I'm finally okay!"

                While the other Devas were being destroyed around the city, Metalkabuterimon raised his eyebrow as he watched the two new Hybrid digimon standing before him. "Burning Greymon, and Kendo Garurumon, huh? Well, you don't scare me!"

                The two hybrids glanced at each other,"Well, maybe we should!" Burning Greymon laughed. He shot forward, tearing his claws across Metalkabuterimon's chest. He shouted out in pain, but Kendo Garurumon's attack made that one feel like a bee's sting.

                "You're going to pay for that!" he screamed. He held both of his cannon arms out in front of him, creating two balls of lightning. "Polar Blaster!" The two balls of electricity flung from his hands and crashed into the two digimon, sending them to the ground. Kendo Garurumon jumped back up and used the wheels on his feet to blast forward. "Lupine Laser!"

                Kendo Garurumon's attack tore across the scratch made by Burning Greymon, greatly widening it. "That didn't hurt!" the evil hybrid laughed. He turned his head to the right and saw Burning Greymon standing in front of him. 

                "This will," Takuya's digimon form grinned. He fired a massive blast of fire that tore into the large scratch on Metalkabuterimon's chest. The evil hybrid screamed in pain as he was encased in a bright light, and returned to JP. The two other Hybrids were breathing heavily, and they shrunk back to their human forms as well.

                Jp took a couple of deep breaths as he glanced at the unconscious Takuya and Koji. "I guess you guys should have trained for a bit in your new forms, you're completely wiped out!" He tried to laugh, but it only caused him pain,"I guess I am too. Well, I know when it's time to run. Bye." He walked away, leaving the two unconscious boy lying on the roof.

                Renamon gasped as she stared through the warehouse skylight. "Princess!" Renamon shouted,"I think we've got to get out of here!"

                "How?" Rika shouted back, standing in front of her unconscious father,"I don't think we should move him!"

                Renamon tried to stay calm as Deathmon landed on top of the glass skylight."We'll, I think we're all going to be joining him shortly!"

                Rika reached behind her and grabbed her father's hand. "Don't worry, Daddy, I'll protect you."

                Matt's eyes twitched underneath his eyelids."_Rika, is that you? W..what happened? Oh, right, Deathmon. How could things have gotten to this point? How could I have lost? If I can't stand up against a underling, what am I going to do when we face the Dark Masters? or Apocalymon? I need to get stronger, but how? Wait..Darius told me how, he said that I don't know what I'm really fighting for. That's ridiculous! Well, maybe not so ridiculous, but what's important?"_ His mind gave him his own answer as images of people flashed across his mind's eye. _"Rika...Rumiko...Tk...Dad...Mom....Derek, Joe...Cody...Yolei...Gabumon..Renamon...Patamon...Crabmon...Gommamon, Armadillomon...Hakwmon...Yes..even you Kamiya. I'm fighting for you! I'm fighting for all of you!"_

                Rika screamed as Deathmon shattered the glass skylight and dove into the warehouse. Matt and Gabumon's eyelids shot open and the Essence of Ice blast a bright blue light that filled the entire warehouse.

                "Gabumon warp digivolve to Metalgarurumon!"

                Deathmon was thrown back through the skylight and into the air as Matt and Metalgarurumon followed them. Levare was in complete shock. "Ishida...y..you're alive?"

                Matt did not say anything as he glared at Levare and Deathmon.

                "How are you alive?" Leveare shouted,"Deathmon's claw tore through you! There's was no way! Wait, of course, your Essence protected you. I guess Deathmon's aim was off, he missed your vital organs." Leveare grinned,"If he had, not even your Essence could have saved you."

                Matt growled at him. "Making small talk isn't going to save you now! You're going to pay for what you did to this city!"

                "Can't you feel it?" Metalgarurumon asked,"All the other Devas are gone. You're the only ones left."

                Leveare laughed as he jumped onto Deathmon's back, "We beat you before, and we're going to do it again."

                "No you won't!" Matt screamed. His Essence glowed even brighter, covering him and Metalgarurumon in a icy colored light.

                Leveare paled. "H..How did you gain so much power?"

                "Because I finally know what I'm fighting for!" Matt screamed,"You're going to pay for all the deaths you caused!" He and Metalgarurumon began screaming at the top of his lungs, and ice began to form in a ball shape around him. Metalgarurumon pulled his head back, then shot it forward. "Metal Wolf Claw!"

                Deathmon threw his hands up in an attempt to save himself, but it was no use. Metalgarurumon's attack covered both human and digimon. They screamed in intense pain, but were silent moments later as they both vanished from sight.

                Matt smiled, but seconds later his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell off of Metalgarurumon. His digimon partner would have dove after him, but, he too fell into unconsciousness and returned to his Gabumon form. Lord Ishida and his digimon partner were easily caught by Rika and Renamon. 

                "Are they okay?" Derek asked, panting as he and Crabmon limped over to them.

                "Yeah," Rika smiled,"He's just exhausted. He used up a lot of energy to finish off the last of the Devas. I can't believe he actually did it."

                "Your father is an amazing man," Oikawa grinned as he walked over with Daitiramon on his shoulder. 

                Derek glanced around at the city. Buildings were destroyed, the streets were a mess, and there were bodies lying everywhere. "D..do we have any idea how much damage was done?"

                "We'll have to wait for an exact count," Renamon said,"But the last estimation was one eight of the population remains."

                Derek growled with anger. "T..They're not going to get away with this!"

                "They won't," Rika narrowed her eyes,"They're all going to pay!"

                _Next: Micheal's team returns to earth, and Noriko and Oikawa finally talk about their pasts. Lucifer has a plan of his own, using the children he infused with Oikawa's blood! Meanwhile, Neo Digital World has a plan to control Tai the same way they did Mimi. Can Lord Kamiya save himself, and rescue the other Crest carrying digidestineds before Apocalymon resurrects his Matrix of Evil? The end times have arrived! Mystic Digital War: Chapter 27: Approaching Destruction!_

                I finally got this chapter done. It would have taken much longer, except I spent all day Sunday and Monday writing. This will be the last 'long' chapter until the final chapter. The next two will probably be much shorter as most of the lose ends have been tied up already. Just three more chapters, and this story will finally be finished!

                The reason Mimi's younger brother was stronger then her is simple, Mimi's not a real fighter. She never liked fighting, so she never really developed her Wiant powers. She flew around with her wings alot, but if I could fly like that, I definetly would. Her younger brother always practiced, even though he wasn't suppose to. But it came in handy.

                I've heard rumors of a level beyond a mega, but I haven't heard any proof. So, you can make your own assumptions as to where Pharoahmon actually made it to the next level. His attacks were based on Egyptian gods: Ra, Isis and Osiris. According to mythology, Osiris was separated in fourteen parts by Set. Isis was able to recover thirteen parts, but the fourteenth part, the phallus, was eaten by a crab. Tough break, I guess.


	32. Ch27: Approaching Destruction

A young woman with curly blond hair held a microphone close to her mouth as she spoke,"_Zis is Catherine DeGual reporting live. For zose of you juzt joing us, ze Devas continued zier destruction of ze city, but were finally ztoped by ze digidestined. While Lord Ishida's injuries were being healed, Pharoahmon managed to digivolve to ze level beyond a mega to battle Levare and Deathmon, but he could not hold ze level for long. Levare and Deathmon defeated him. But, zen Matt recovered and fought Leveare and defeated him._

_                Meanwhile, Lord Kamiya and ze twins made zeir way to Neo-Digital City, but fought against Proteus someone who could mimic ze attack of any digidestined. Zey were able to defeat him and continued on zeir way._

_                Ze former Dark Digidestined commandaire, Eiri, and I are heading into Neo-Digital World to aid Kamiya._

_                Michael, Noriko, and Takato were buzy liberating ze Dark Ocean from evil. Michael was able to activate hiz Ezzance of Water and destroy Charon and Dragomon, freeing ze Dark Ocean from ze grip of Neo-Digital World. Now ze Digidestined and Digital Warriors must free ze Digital World._

Chapter 27: Approaching Destruction

                Catherine's eyes were focused on Eiri as he stood watch over their camp. He had his back towards her and the digimon, who were sleeping peacefully. He looked so determined and she was fairly certain that if he was going to do anything to her, he would have already done so. She reached inside her bag and pulled out the diary she had been keeping since becoming involved in the "Mystic Digital War." She quickly flipped to the next available page and began writing.

                _June 1, 2007_

_                Eiri, our digimon and myself have reached the inside of Neo Digital World. My companion says that we should reached the city early tomorrow. Rumors are that Lord Kamiya and his small band are heading there also. I think Eiri hopes to meet up with them. Three mega digimon surely we'll be able to handle any threats that come our way. I guess four now, if I can get this Essence of Grass to work._

_                It is somewhat humorous, that I, the teller of this tale, have now become directly involved in it. I was just an exchange student to Japan from France, but became evolved in the school's newspaper and morning news show. Now look at me, the reporter of this war, am about to enter into extremely hostile territory. I only hope we are able to make a difference._

                Apocalymon watched as the Dark Masters bowed in front of his throne. The Neo-Digital World Emperor crashed his fist into the arm of the elaborate chair. "Proteus and his entire army are gone, my greatest assassin, Leveare is dead, along with all of the Devas, Kamiya is no doubt in the city by now, the Dark Ocean has been defeated, Geni and Charon are dead! Tell me, have I left anything out?"

                The Dark Masters and Dark Digidestined glanced nervously at each other. Krake cleared her throat. "Um, I..may have an idea for defeating Kamiya. What if we were to turn him to our side, like we did to Tachikawa?"

                Apocalymon grinned. "I find that idea very..intriging."

                "I will aid you," Bizzard said,"There is still some past history between us."

                "I believe Miss Tachikawa should aid you as well," Lucifer nodded.

                "Why not you?" Apocalymon asked.

                "I have my ...personal project," he said with a slight grin,"All for the glory of Neo-Digital World, I assure you. The Digidestined's days are numbered!"

                Mrs. Kamiya slowly opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling of the hotel room. "What a night. I didn't think I'd ever fall asleep. I hate sleeping anywhere but my own bed. And Taisuke..." She suddenly remember that it was not a business trip and that her youngest child was in the room with her.

                She shot straight up and glanced at the bed to her right. It was slept in, but the occupant was not in sight. She shot her head to the left and saw her youngest son with his partner Agumon staring out the window. She let out a sigh of relief. "Good morning honey."

                The young boy continued to stare out the window.

                "Taisuke?" Mrs. Kamiya asked, walking behind him,"What are you looking at?"

                "The city," he said, almost in a trance,"I need to go to the city..."

                Mrs. Kamiya smiled slightly,"We can't go back there yet, there's...." She trailed off when she noticed the blank gaze in her son's eyes. She was now starting to worry. "Taisuke?"

                "I need to go back," he said,"The others..._he_ is calling us."

                Mrs. Kamiya looked at her son's Agumon, he had the same gaze in his eyes as her son. She placed her hand on Taisuke's shoulder, but he remained in the same state.

                "I...I'll get you some breakfast," she said, trying to stay calm,"m-maybe that'll help."

                Kazu kicked a piece of metal pipping off of a pile of rubble that was once the building that held their apartment. "What a mess!"

                Michael took a deep breath. "I...How could this have....there were only twelve of them, and they did this?"

                Jeri was almost in tears. "I might have been able to stop this, but all I could do was save Taisuke and myself."

                Takato came up behind her and place his hands on her shoulders. "It's not your fault."

                "Yes it is," she sighed,"and yours. All of us! Don't you get it? They did this to get back at us."

                The remaining Digital Warriors glanced at each other, then sighed, realizing that Jeri was correct. Whatever Neo Digital World's plans were, the Digidestined and Digital Warriors were the only ones standing in their way, and they were not happy about it.

                Micheal's cell phone started to ring. "Hello? Mrs. Kamiya? What..._What?_ Taisuke's...yeah, sure, okay?" He hung up.

                "What?" Takato asked.

                "Taiskuke missing."

                "Again?" Betamon asked.

                Micheal nodded. "Yeah. Mrs. Kamiya told me that Matt's secretary dropped him off at her offices, but he kept talking about coming back to the city. Now he's gone. She thinks that maybe he's heading back here."

                "Really?" Anna asked, raising her eyebrows.

                The blond shrugged. "Yeah, let's at least keep our eye out for him, we've still got to meet with the Digidestined later.

                "But what do we do now?" Guillmon asked.

                Rumiko stood by Matt's side as he was lying in his bed. After his battle with Levare, he returned to unconsciousness, but without any of his injuries; he was just exhausted. The teenage super model smiled as she held her husband's hands.

                "I'm so proud of you," she said,"You were able to defeat those Devas, and stop the Devas rampage across the city."

                She sat down in the chair next to the bed, her hand still in his. "In case you've forgotten, Yamato Ishida, I love you."

                The door to the room opened and Rika walked inside. She saw Rumiko and Matt and started to leave. "S..sorry."

                Rumiko stood up. "No, Rika, right?"

                The young teenager just nodded. "Y-yeah."

                Rumiko smiled slightly. "You're my daughter, right?" she lightly patted her large abdomen. Rika nodded slightly,"Y-yeah, Mom."

                The super-model blushed slightly. Rika turned to leave. "Wait!" Rumiko called,"Maybe we could talk for a bit?"

                Rika stopped and turned to face her mother. She was smiling. "Yeah, I guess so."

                Oikawa stood outside of the first floor remains of one of the destroyed hotels. He had his arms crossed and was leaning against one of the support beams. He glanced at his watch. "She's late."

                Daitiramon glanced up at his partner. "I'm sure she'll be here."

                Oikawa sighed. "I hope that she didn't stand me up."

                "No," his digimon smiled, glancing up at the sky,"Here she comes now."

                Oikawa looked in to the sky and saw a brown haired girl riding atop a massive insect type creature. The girl jumped off and the massive creature started to glow, then shrunk into a smaller insect creature. "How ya' doing?"

                "Kunemon, behave!" Noriko ordered. She turned from her partner to the man standing in front of her. "Hello."

                He nodded slightly. "Good afternoon."

                There was an uncomfortable silence before Noriko chuckled. "S, we're not even sure what to call each other, huh?"

                Oikawa chuckled. "Why don't we continue to refer to each as we have."

                She nodded. "Fair enough."

                Oikawa walked inside the remains of the hotel and sat on a tattered couch. Noriko joined him a second later. "I heard about what you did for Lord Ishida earlier," she smiled slightly.

                He crossed his arms and leaned back against the back of the couch,"I didn't do that much."

                "Yes you did," She smiled,"You gave him enough time to recover so he was able to defeat Leveare and you managed to reach a level that no one has ever reached before. You were the worst, but you turned yourself around. I'm proud to know Ukyo Oikawa."

                "But I'm not Ukyo Oikawa," he sighed,"You are. I'm just a copy, a fake!"

                Noriko shook her head. "You're not _just_ a copy, you're real, and I'm not Ukyo Oikawa..." She sighed,"Not anymore."

                Tai quickly pulled his head back from around the corner of the building. He pressed himself firmly against the brick wall of the newly constructed building as two Mojyiamon's dressed in the uniforms of Neo Digital World. Lord Kamiya waited a few seconds before looking again. The two soldiers were gone.

                "Come on!" he said to the twins. He grabbed Agumon and quickly ran across the intersection and behind the building on the other side. He quickly glanced around and breath a sigh of relief. "Come on."

                The group quickly ran down the street they were on and dove into the shadows under a newly constructed bridge. "That's good," Tai panted, wiping his forehead,"We've been in Neo Digital City for about an hours, and we're still alive."

                "But we have no idea where the others are being held," Ai pointed out.

                Marko climbed to the other side of the and glanced out. "Maybe there?"

                The others soon joined him. Tai saw where the young boy was pointing; a dark castle that stretched high in the sky. He grinned. "That's where, its got to be."

                "Halt!"

                The groups' spines turned to ice. They slowly turned around and saw a mud-colored Frigamon wearing a Neo-Digital World uniform. "Halt where you are."

                The group hesitated for a second, then the two digimon tackled him to the ground. The group than ran off.

                Inside of the dark tower, Bizzard, Krake, and Mimi were resting inside of a lounge when a Demidevimon wearing a uniform cap hovered in. "Kamiya has been sighted!"

                The three grinned. "Excellent!"

                Noriko nodded slightly at Oikawa's question. "Yes, of course it was a shock to realize that I was a different person. you have my...er...uh...that is we share the same memories up until 1990, right?"

                Oikawa nodded. "I guess so."

                The teenager nodded. "Well, do you remember Takato Matsuki? I mean, from 199?"

                A set of memories flashed across Oikawa's mind. "Yes, the Tri-Warriors, right?"

                She nodded. "After we fought Kimeramon, I was nearly killed. Takato downloaded my 'soul', I guess you could call it, and brought me to his time where I was placed in this body; which is just a female clone of my own body."

                "I was always curious how that could have been?" he asked.

                Noriko shrugged. "Henry said something about the cloning machine might mutate the DNA strand or something like that."

                Oikawa nodded. "And I was created on that day, when Lucifer turned Kimeramon into...me. I learned _that_ the night before the Day of Apocalypse."

                Noriko sighed. "What happens...." she suddenly gasped. "Taisuke?!"

                Oikawa spun around and saw the youngest Kamiya peeking through the doorway. When he saw that they were looking at him, he ran off. Oikawa, Noriko, and their digimon quickly followed.

                Outside they entered into a circle of young children-a small group, but there were enough to trap them. "What are you doing?" Noriko asked.

                The children did not answer.

                "Taisuke!" Noriko asked again,"I don't know why you're here, but I'm sure that you're worrying your mother."

                "He doesn't care, or at least, not now."

                "I know that voice," Oikawa gasped, turning his head around. Emerging from the alley between what was left of the hotel and the other building was an older man, with long white hair and a demonic clown at his side. "Lucifer and Piedmon."

                The Dark Master leader and second highest authority of Neo-Digital World grinned. "I was wondering if you had forgotten me."

                "I could never forget your stench!" Oikawa growled.

                "What did you do to these kids?" Noriko demanded.

                Lucifer grinned even wider. "These children were part of my..'Master Plan.'

                Oikawa felt his blood turn cold. "These children are..are the same ones from that night in Modem?"

                "Not all of them, of course," he chuckled,"Most of them were from Modem and were killed along with the city, and more were killed by the Devas here. Of course, after I joined Apocalymon, I did not think that I would need this project again, especially once his Matrix of Evil is powered up. No one will be able to stop him." Lucifer frowned. "Except you! Which is why I need to revive this project. Had I known I would have advised the Emperor on a different city." He shrugged,"Oh well."

                He turned to Oikawa, "As Kimeramon, you had a special energy generator in your blood. Call it a..Dark Spore, if you will. I infected the children that night with the spores so they could could store the children's energies. Now, I'm going to use these energies, to make you my slave, Kimeramon."

                Noriko, Oikawa and their Digimon glanced at each other. "I'm not Kimeramon any more."

                Lucifer just laughed as he held up a small device in his palms. All of the children gave a small moan as a stream of dark energy shot out of them and into the device in Lucifer's hand. He then pointed the device at Oikawa, shooting the energy into him. He cried out in pain, and Daitiramon disappeared.

                "Are you okay?" Noriko shouted, joining him on the ground.

                "R-run," he hissed in pain, "N.Noriko..get out of here!"

                "B-But..!"

                "Go! Please, get the children to safety."

                Noriko glanced up at Lucifer, who was watching Oikawa's pain with intense interest. "Go ahead," the man of evil chuckled,"I've got what I need here."

                Noriko quickly ran over to the confused children. Taisuke saw her. "Noriko?" W..what's happen'in?"

                "Come on, kids," Noriko said, grabbing two of their hands and leading them away to a pile of debris. Noriko looked over the top and watched in horror as Oikawa started glowing in an intense white light. She had to cover her eyes as the light exploded.

                "Kimeramon digivolve to Annubismon!"

                Noriko gave out a small shriek, then covered her mouth. Oikawa had been transformed into a human figure, with a dog's head and two wings emerging from his back. Just the look in his eyes was enough to tell Noriko that her friend was gone, and that thought turned her spine to ice.

                Lucifer laughed as he admired the digimon standing in front of him. "Excellent. The children's energies have enabled you to digivolve without a foreign device, like an Essence. Very good. Now, tell me, what is your mission?"

                "D..destroy D..Digidestined!"

                Lucifer laughed. "Excellent. Find them, and destroy them!"

                Annubismon's wings opened wide, then he shot into the air. Noriko watched him as he flew away. Lucifer soon followed. "Now what?"

                Mina and her Agumon glanced to the top of the massive building in front of them. "So, if this building is so big, how come it's still standing?" her Agumon asked.

                Mina mentioned to the other buildings. "This section of the city is the only place that escaped the Devas' destruction."

                "Ah, I see," her Agumon said, turning his attention back to the building. "How long are we going to wait before we go inside?"

                "Oh," Mina realized,"Um, sure, come on." She lead her partner through the doors and into the air conditioned lobby of the building. Dr. Wong was waiting for them.

                "Ah, Ms. Aishuwayra," Wong grinned,"I'm glad you made it. The others are waiting upstairs." He mentioned to the elevator,"Afte you."

                Mina nodded,"Thank you."

                The group rode the elevator to the top conference room floor, where Yamaki and the other Monster Makers were waiting around the table.

                When Won lead Mina in, he quickly took a position at the front of the table. He glance at each of them,"We're all together again." He looked a Zoe,"Daisy," then at Tommy,"Shibumi," then Babel," Babel," then Alice,"With Alice taking her grandfather, Dolphin's place and Mina as Curly, and I of course, Dao." He grinned,"The Monster Makers are back together again! And now we will be able to complete our ultimate weapon, the Omega Project's final creation, the Holy Destroyer."

                "But why are we here, in this building?" Zoe asked.

                "Because we need a laboratory and a powerful satellite dish," Wong explained,"And Yamaki has been generous enough to let us use his."

                The blond man nodded. "I just would like to see this weapon that you promise can destroy Neo-Digital World."

                Wong grinned. "Just wait, Neo-Digital World is going to meet its match."

                Ai slowly turned her head over her shoulder and saw the Neo-Digital soldiers gaining on them. She shot her head back around and started to run even faster. "They're coming closer!"

                Tai panted as he lead the group through the maze of streets and buildings. He rounded a corner and came face-to-face with a brick wall. "Uh..change of plans.."

                "Dead End?" Marko asked, his blood turned to ice.

                Tai took a deep breath, then spun around to face the incoming army. "Looks like we're making a last stand."

                Ai took a deep breath, then grabbed the Digivice around her brother's neck, but also yanking his neck as well. "Impmon.."

                "Hold it!" Tai shouted.

                Impmon stopped his evolution and the twins stared at their attackers; six figures, one older woman, one large ten-year-old, a massive robotic creature, a wizard, a plant creature, and a teenaged girl hovering above them with large white wings. "Mimi!" Tai shouted.

                The winged girl chuckled. "You seem surprised to see me?"

                "Mimi, please, you've got to remember who you are!"

                She gave a quick laugh.

                "Mimi," Tai pleaded,"I don't want to hurt you..."

                "Enough of this!" Bizzard shouted,"Krake!"

                The witch mentioned to her digimon partner, who floated down in front of Tai's group. "W..Wizardmon?"

                Krake grinned. "No, this is Socerymon, who will now render you motionless.

                Socerymon started spinning his staff at an incredible rate. All five members of Tai's small group fell to the ground. "L..Lord Kamiya," Marko struggled,"I..I can't move!"

                "Me neither!" Ai shouted.

                "S..stay calm," Tai ordered.

                Krake laughed. She held a small black device shaped like a handheld computer, in her palm. She then pointed it a Tai, who began to scream out in pain. "Once my device finishes its job, you'll be one of us!"

                Tai began spasming as his body coursed with evil energy. He hissed in pain, his hand struggled to grasp at anything to pull himself free.

                "Lord Kamiya!" the twins, Impmon and Agumon shouted.

                "You are under my control," Krake said, her eyes closed and in a mediation type voice,"You are under my control."

                "N..N..N..No!" Tai struggled,"I..I will not...No!"

                "It is no use struggling," Krake sighed. It was obvious that she had had this conversation before.

                He managed to turn his head to the floating Wiant. "Muh..Mimi..h..help me..please..."

                She continued to look at him with unsympathetic eyes, but, even as she watched Lord Kamiya struggling on the ground, she felt something prick at the back of her memory. She saw a flash of Tai talking to her, surrounded by other digidestined. Another image of Tai fighting Etemon, then of Tai fighting Piedmon, lying on the ground. She felt her heart start to twitch. Krake and Bizzard were too busy watching Tai on the ground, that they did not see Mimi descend to the ground, clutching her head.

                Tai continued to scream, his fist tightening as he knelt on the ground. He grabbed his head and started to scream even louder. His body curled together, then gave one final blood wrenching scream, before falling onto the ground.

                "L..Lord Kamiya?" Ai asked, her voice quivering. Tai slowly rose to his feet. He glanced at Ai and grinned a evil smile.

                "Ha!" Krake laughed,"Tell me, Taichi Kamiya, whom do you serve?"

                "I serve Emperor Apocalymon and the Dark Masters.

                "No!" Marko shouted, "Lord Kamiya! Don't give in!"

                "It's no use," Krake laughed,"He is firmly under Neo-Digital World's control, just like Mimi Tachikawa."

                "No!" Marko shouted,"Lord Kamiya, remember, you're here to save Lady Sora!"

                Tai's evil face twitched. "S..Sora...?" 

                Krake saw what was happening. "Taichi, I have your first mission, kill the twins and their digimon!"

                Tai and Agumon turned to where Ai, Marko and Impmon were lying on the ground. They started walking over to them. "No! Lord Kamiya! Please, remember who you are!"

                Tai continued to walk forward.

                "Lady Sora!" Marko gasped, remembering how it effected him before,"You're here to save Lady Sora!"

                Tai and Agumon stopped. "S..Sora.."

                "He's starting to break out of it!" Krake shouted. She turned,"Mimi, stop him!"

                The Wiant slowly walked forward, but stopped. She grabbed her head and fell to the ground, screaming in pain. "What?" Krake shouted.

                A second later, Tai suddenly started screaming out in pain again.

                "Krake, what is happening?" Bizzard demanded.

                "I..I'm losing control of them!" Krake shouted.

                "What?"

                Mimi and Tai both screamed out in one final burst, then both of their eye lids slammed shut.

                "Damn!" Krake shouted,"I've lost my hold on them."

                Bizzard was panicking. "Quick! Regain control!"

                "I don't think you'll get the chance!" Impmon grinned and stood up with the twins.

                "Too much.." Socerymon moaned, "couldn't hold it..."

                Ai and Marko grinned at each other. "Impmon mega digivolve to Beelzemon!"

                Krake's face drained of all color. "Beelzemon y..you're back." She glanced over her shoulder,"Lord Bizzard, you'll forgive me if I leave the heavy work to you." She and Socerymon vanished.

                Machinedramon grinned. "I'll destroy you all! Giga Cannon!"

                Beelzemon whipped out his twin guns. "Double Impact!"

                The two attacks slammed into each other and exploded on contact, creating an enormous explosion that destroyed the brick wall and surrounding buildings. When it was over, Beelzemon was lying on the ground and Machinedramon was stumbling around, but none the worse for wear. Bizzard looked at the injured warriors in front of them. "Machinedramon, finish them off!"

                "No!"

                Bizzard and Machinedramon watched as Eiri, Bakemon, Catherine and Floramon ran in front of the injured fighters. "Eiri, you traitor!" Bizzard shouted,"How dare you show your face here!"

                "Stand down!" Eiri shouted,"You will not harm Lord Kamiya or the others!"

                "Ha!" Machinedramon laughed,"What's a puny Champion going to do?"

                Eiri pointed to the Essence of Grass hanging around Catherine's neck. "She has a mega and if you wish to fight, fine. But it appears to me that you are suffering from some loss of stamina as well."

                Bizzard stared at them, then he and his digimon vanished.

                "They..they're gone?" Catherine gasped.

                "Teleported away," Eiri breath a sigh of relif,"Good thing he didn't know that you're not able to use the Essence yet." He turned to the unconscious warriors. "Come on, we've got to get them somewhere safe."

                Derek and Rika turned their attention to the sky when they heard the sound of something flying overhead. It was the Digital Warriors. Michael and the others descended to the roof of the Ishida's apartment building.

                "Well," Michael grinned slightly,"at least your building appears to still be standing. We lost our home."

                The Australian chuckled. "Well, I'm sure we're not here to discuss housing, 'ey, mate?"

                "You called us here."

                "Good point. Well, the reason we've called you here today is because our leader is currently...under the weather, and your leader is off on his own," Derek smiled slightly, "Rika and I were thinkin' that maybe we might be able ta put aside our differences and work together ta do what we can for this city, consid'rin' that it was our fault tha' th' Devas came here ta begin wit'.""

                Michael crossed his arms,"What exactly were you thinking of?"

                "The Digidestined have enough resources ta at least aid the city in rebuildin'," the Austrailian smiled slightly,"We may even be able to provide materials. If you can leaned some manpower...." Renamon suddenly appeared in front of him.

                "Renamon?" Rika asked.

                "Something's coming," she said, her fur standing up on it's end, "Something..powerful."

                The remaining Digital Warriors and Digidestined started to run to the edge of the roof, but they were not quick enough. When they were halfway to the edge, an enormous creature shot into view, a creature with a dog head, and a pair of white wings. Takato, Rika, Henry and Jeri could not believe their eyes.

                "A Annubismon?" Rika gasped.

                "The Digidestined Destroyer!" Takato shouted.

                "We're in trouble now," Terriermon mumbled.

                _Next: The invasion of Earth begins. With Annubismon keeping the Digidestined occupied, the Dark Masters lead the Neo-Digital Army against Earth.  The human world is still safe, but when Apocalymon himself steps onto the battlefield the end seems near. The Monster Makers launch their ultimate weapon, but will the Holy Destroyer be enough to stop the Monster of the Apocalypse? And from their battle, the ultimate warrior will arise! Next: Mystic Digital War: Chapter 28: Eleventh Hour._


	33. Ch 28: Eleventh Hour

                A young woman with curly blond hair held a microphone close to her mouth as she spoke,"_Zis is Catherine DeGual reporting live. For zose of you juzt joining us, Lord Kamiya and ze twins entered Neo Digital City, but were ambushed by Krake. She had a plan to control him like she did to Mimi, but her plan waz foiled when Tai remembered Lady Sora. Mimi broke free of Krake's control, juzt as Eiri and I arrived._

_                Back on Earth, Lucifer uzed ze children that he infected wit' ze Dark Spores and changed Oikawa to Annubismon, ze Digidestined Destroyer of ze Tamer's future! Wit' Apocalymon about to recharge his Matrix of Evil, ze eleventh hour has arrived!_

Chapter 28: Eleventh Hour

                _Mimi pulled with all her strength on the ropes that bound her tightly to the hard metal table. She had been struggling for the past half-hour, but was no use, she was not going anywhere._

_                She took a deep breath, trying hard not to cry. Had it been seven years ago, when she first fell into the Digital World, she would have sobbed herself to sleep by now, but she had developed into a warrior fighting against Oikawa. Sure, she was a long way from being someone like Sora or Kari, but she was not the spoiled brat she once was._

_                The brunette took another deep breath and glanced around, trying to get an idea of where she was: it was not a pleasant room, in fact, it looked more like a jail cell; a dank, bricked wall room with a set of stairs running up to a small balcony containing the only door in the cell._

_                Mimi suddenly remember something. She quickly spun her head to the right and breathed a sigh of relief. Palmon was lying on a metal table beside her; bound and unconscious, but there beside her._

_                Mimi's heart froze as she heard the door knob slowly turning. Her head instantly shot to the balcony and watched as an elder woman wearing a white cloak stepped inside. The brunettes heart was about to jump out of her chest as the older woman descended the stairs and walked to stand in front of her. "Greetings," she grinned, "I am Krake, servant of the Dark Masters."_

_                "Duh-Dark Muh-Masters?"_

_                Krake nodded. "Yes." She reached inside her robes and pulled out a square device. "It is their wish that the last of the Wiants serve them."_

_                "You've got to be kidding!" Mimi laughed,"I'l never serve them."_

_                Karke gave an annoyed sigh. "Everyone says that every time! and It's really getting annoying! This device will turn you into one of the Dark Digidestineds." She pushed a button on the device's side. "Enjoy unleashing the evil part of you soul!"_

_                "No!"_

"No!"  Mimi shot her eyes open when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders.

                "Mimi..Mimi! Calm down! It waz a dream!"

                Mimi stared at the face that the hands belonged to-a blond girl around sixteen. She knew that face, but she could not place where...t.v., maybe?...A reporter? Yes, that was it.

                "Ca..Catherine?" she stuttered,"You're Catherine, right?"

                The blond nodded. "Yes."

                Mimi looked past her and saw a man who she definitely recognized. "Eiri?! No, I didn't escape!" She was backing up to run, when Catherine grabbed her.

                "Mademoiselle Tachikawa," she said,"Don't you remember what happened? Krake tried to control Lord Kamiya, but you broke free of her. Eiri iz wit' moi. He iz helping uz now."

                Mimi looked to her, then at Eiri. "Tai! Where's Tai?" she shouted.

                Catherine moved aside so Mimi could see Lord Kamiya lying on the ground, his eyes were close. The twins and their digimons were lying at his side. Mimi jumped to his side. "Is he...?"

                "He is in a deep sleep, almost unconsciousness," Eiri frowned,"Denying Krake took much of his energy."

                Mimi buried her face in her hands. "This is my fault! I...oh Lord, I almost killed him! I lead Proteus right to him!"

                "Miss Tachikawa," Eiri knelt down beside her,"Krake is a powerful sorceress, she brought your hidden 'evil' to the surface, bust she had to, because you would never let that out. Mimi, what you did, it was all under the control of you "Dark Side."

                He took a deep breath,"What I tell you now, I do not to hurt you. Mimi, if you had not repressed your anger and rage all this time, you would not have fallen so easily under her control."

                Everyone except Mimi gasped. "How could you say something like that?" Palmon shouted,"Mimi is fine just the..."

                "No, he's right," Mimi replyed from under her hands.

                "What?"

                "Palmon, if I hadn't repressed it for so long, maybe I could have been able to fight it, but it overwhelmed me. I...I'm sorry everyone." She removed her head from her hands and looked at everyone. "If you're trying to free Sora and the others, I know where they are."

                "Really?" Floramon asked.

                Mimi nodded, then suddenly realized that they were not outside. "Where are we?"

                "A shed or something," Bakemon answered,"I don't think we'll be spotted."

                Mimi sighed, but it turned to surprise when Eiri sat down beside her. "I didn't mean to offend you before. I know that you'd have to be a very good person with your parents."

                "You knew my parents?" she gasped.

                Eiri was going to remind her that he had already told her that, but it was when he had taken her as a POW to search for the last Zhuqioamon stone before the Day of Apocalypse. So, he decided it would be best to tell her again.

                "When I was serving in the fist Gulf War, my platoon was ambushed near an ancient desert temple. A group of Wiants appeared and killed everyone near it." He shrugged,"They must have missed me. When I returned to the United States, I was approached by the Monster Makers, under the financial baking of your father. They went to the temple and found Apocalymon. Your father and I arrived later and found your mother guarding it. We got to know each other pretty well over the next year, but we lost contact with each other. I then found my way into the Digital World and the rest is history."

                Mimi just nodded. "I had no idea."

                Eiri shrugged, "Well, when were we going to get a chance to talk, right?"

                Bakemon suddenly called out to them. "Someone's coming!"

                Eiri, Mimi, and their digimons ran over to him. "Stay and look after Tai and the twins, Catherine!" Mimi ordered.

                Eiri was the first one out of the shed, soon followed by Mimi. Standing in front of them were eight figures that they hoped they would never see again. "The Dark Digidestined!"

                "That's right!" Barker shouted,"And we hit paydirt! Both sets of traitors, right here! I guess Kamiya is inside, isn't he?"

                "If you want him, you have to go through us!" Eiri said, as Bakemon floated in front of him.

                "We've got to help," Palmon jumped in front of Mimi,"Right?"

                The brunette nodded. "After all the trouble we cause, we have to."

                "Palmon digivole to Togemon! Togemon digivolve to Lillymon!"

                "Bakemon digivolve to Daemon!"

                The two sides charged at each other and the battle began.

                _The rain was pouring down so fast that the mud puddles were turning into rivers. If they did not get out soon, the second generation of the Digital Warriors would surely be trapped._

_                Kasumi paused just before the corner of the building. She peered around and saw the barbed wire fence in front of her. She mentioned to the others, and they quickly ran across the grass field. The Digital Warrior leader mentioned for her group to be silent. Takato, Kazu, Jeri, Henry and their digimon followed her and her Toy Agumon under the wires, careful not to get caught, one false move could rip their skin apart. They also had the problem of the mud slide that could carry them off. Thankfully, they all made it through the wires and mud sea to escape into the woods._

_                "We made it!" Jeri shouted,"We broke out of the Digidestined compound."_

_                "Jeri," Leomon's stern face said,"we should hold back our celebrations until we are at a safe distance."_

_                "Too late."_

_                The Digital Warriors shot up and saw a fox woman wearing armor and a teenage girl on the ground. "Rika Ishida!" Kasumi growled,"Let us pass, or be sorry!"_

_                Rika let out a deep laugh from her throat. "Is that the best you could do?"_

_                Kasumi growled again. "I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart."_

_                "Bring it on!" Rika shouted. The two girls were about to attack each other, when a large shadow fell over the group; a giant man/dog with large wings._

_                "Annubismon!"Takato shouted._

The memory ended abruptly for Takato and the Digidestined Destroyer landed on the roof of the Ishida's apartment building. The Tamer from the future saw that Jeri was shaking next to him. He stepped in front of her and stared the evil digimon down. "What are you doing here?"

                Annubismon remained silent. He continued to stare at them. Takato frowned. "Not talking, huh?"

                "So, we can't know how he got here, huh?" Derek asked.

                "He's here to kill us all!" Rika shouted,"That's what he does!:

                The Digidestined and Digital Warriors huddled together as Annubismon stood still "I dunno," Crabmon shrugged,"It doesn't look like he'll been botherin' us anytime soon."

                "Why hasn't he attacked yet?" Anna asked.

                "It looks like he's waiting for us to make the first move," Kazu mumbled.

                They all stared at the digimon. Annubismon was now staring back at them. The dog creature growled. "He's not here."

                "Who?" Derek asked.

                "The strongest digidestined in the city. He's not with you, but he's here."

                Michael turned to Derek. "What aren't you telling us?"

                "Lord Ishida's right below us," he whispered,"Unconscious, but below us."

                "That's why he's here, because he followed the strongest digital signal in the city. Which is Lord Ishida, because Lord Kamiya isn't here?"

                "Are ya telling me that Kamiya is stronger?" Derek snapped.

                "What if he is?" Michael shouted back.

                "Now's not the time!" Jeri shouted. Michael and Derek both turned away from each other and back at Annubismon. The Digidestined Destroyer had his arms crossed and was staring at them. 

                "Hand over Lord Ishida, now."

                "Not a chance!" Derek shouted.

                "You'd better do what he says."

                "I'd recognize that voice anywhere," Takato growled. Everyone turned their heads to the sky and saw two figures floating over them.

                "Lucifer and Piedmon," Michael frowned,"What are you doing here?"

                Lucifer laughed. "Where do you think Annubismon came from? Just a little something that I created with one of the many....devices given to me by the Monster Makers.."

                Henry felt a shiver up his spine. "My father's devices..." he said under his breath.

                "Annubismon is my crowning achievement," Lucifer grinned," And he's going to destroy you all!"

                "We've got ta protect Lord Ishida," Derek whispered.

                "I agree with you," Michael nodded. He looked over his shoulder at the Digidestined assembled. "Who's up?"

                "Why not all of us?" Anna asked.

                "Some of us need to be ready to fright Piedmon in case he steps in," Betamon explained.

                "Terriermon, Gaurdromon, Penguinmon and myself," Renamon said,"The rest of you should conserve you strength."

                Michael, Derek, Takato and their Digimon just nodded. Rika stepped forward. "Let's go now!"

                "Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon!"

                "Penguinmon mega digivolve to Eaglemon!"

                "Renamon energy bio merge to Sakuyamon!" Annubismon took to the sky as the others shot after him.

                Meanwhile in the Digital World, Mimi and Eiri were watching as their Digimon fought against the Dark Digidestined.

                Lillymon twirled around in the air to avoid Megadramon's missile attack. The projectile missed her, but tore through the back of her dress. She would have said something, only she had to dodge Ladydevimon's claws. She kicked her foot into the demoness's face, but Megadramon would take more power. She put his fists together to set up for her Flower Cannon, but Megadramon had speed as well as strength. He pounded the flower child in the face, and sent her falling to the ground.

                "Lillymon, are you okay?" Mimi shouted.

                "I..I'm fine," she coughed, climbing onto her feet, then shooting back into the sky.

                Mimi turned her attention to her reluctant partner. Eiri had a stone face as he watched Daemon battle against Skull Satanmon and Marine Devimon. Daemon was much stronger then Lillymon so his battle was not as difficult. Skull Satanmon swung his staff at the fire demon, but he easily blocked with his wrist. Marine Devimon snuck up behind him with his tentacle, wrapping him tightly. Skull Satanmon raised his staff for an attack, but Daemon twisted around so the attack hit Marine Devimon's tentacle instead.

                Apocalymon, Krake, and the remaining Dark Masters stood inside of the Neo Digital thrown room, watching the battle between the Dark Digidestined and Eiri and Mimi on one screen, while the battle between Annubismon and the Digidestined was on another. The Neo Digital Emperor grinned. "The time is upon us," he said,"The gates will soon open. Bizzard, Mora, prepare to join Lucifer on Earth."

                The two bowed.

                "Krake, it is time to recharge the Matrix of Evil. Bring the Crest digidestined to their places. I will be waiting in mine."

                "Yes, my lord." The throne room was soon emptied.

                Catherine lightly placed the water soaked wash cloth over Tai's forehead, then felt the ground start to shake. She quickly ran to the door of the small compartment and looked outside. Surprisingly, the battle had stopped, and both sides were staring at Krake and Sorcerymon, who had appeared on the battlefield. "What are you doing here?" Mimi demanded.

                Krake grinned, "The time is right. Lord Apocalymon has commanded me to prepare for the recharging of his Matrix of Evil." She grinned,"And you can not interfere. Sorcerymon..."

                Her digimon floated down in front of her and started twirling his staff around. "Not again!" Daemon shouted. Lillymon started screaming and shrunk to Palmon.

                "Daemon!" Eiri shouted,"He's trying to regress you to your rookie form!"

                "No, he won't!" Daemon shouted. He flew towards Sorcerymon, but the wizard's spell took effect and Daemon charged back to Baekmon. His momentum had not stop and Sorcerymon used that to his advantage when he rammed his staff through Bakemon's chest.

                "Bakemon!" Eiri shouted.

                Krake grinned. "If it's any consolation, you'll see him shortly." She produced a dagger and shot it forward. It picked up speed before piercing the left side of Eiri's chest. He fell onto his back, clutching his chest.

                "Eiri!" Mimi shouted.

                "Good riddance," the witch chuckled. She opened her palms and a giant web of black energy shot from her finger tips and into the ground. Seconds later, a group of bubbles tore through the pavement and into the sky, forming three/quarters of a circle around the tower.

                "The missing digidestined!" Catherine shouted.

                "Krake," Barker asked,"What _are _you doing?"

                "Emperor Apocalymon needs the crest energies to recharge his Matrix of Evil, and that includes you!"

                The we of dark energy grew to encompass the four Dark Digidestined. "Why are you doing this?" Azuna shouted.

                "You have failed once too often," Krake grinned,"Lord Apocalymon and the Dark Masters have both agreed. We will drain your crest energy to refuel the Matrix of Evil, then we'll remove the crests from your dried and drained bodies and give them to more...compatent digidestined."

                "Damn you!" Barker shouted as they were flung into the circle's missing quarter. Mimi and Catherine could only watched in horror as Apocalymon tore through the roof the black tower and took his place in the center of the circle. The crests started to glow and fired power bolts into the crystal hanging around Apocalymon's neck.

                "No!" Catheirne shouted.

                "Floramon digivolve to Kiwimon!"

                The bird digimon stood firmly and fired smaller birds at Krake and Socerymon, but hit an invisible dome surrounding Apocalymon, the circle and the witch and her digimon. "That barrier can stop an ultimate Digimon," Socerymon chuckled,"You're not getting through!"

                Mimi started gasping for breath as she watched her friends high in the sky, screaming in pain as Krake drained their energy into the Matrix of Evil. "W..what am I going to do?"

                She heard a small moan. She looked down and saw Eiri. She quickly ran over to him and knelt beside him. The dagger was still in his chest and the stain of blood was spreading fast. She was about to remove the metal projectile, when Eiri's hands grabbed hers. "No! It's too late."

                "No!" she almost shouted,"Don't die.."

                Eiri smiled," Thank you for your concern, but nothing can stop my fate now." He grabbed the Essence of Earth that was resting on his chest and held it out to her. "Take this, it is yours now."

                She gasped,"I...I can't use that..."

                "You...have...to...please, all I ever wanted was a world at peace, please make my dream come true.."

                She did not know what to say. "W..will I have enough power to safe the others?"

                He nodded. "Yes."

                Mimi reached down and grabbed the small orb. Eiri smiled. "Thank you." He then closed his eyes for the final time.

                Mimi wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up, determined to use her new power to save her friends. She placed it around her neck, but nothing happened. She held it and concentrated on making it glow, but still nothing. She looked up to the circle around Apocalymon. She could hear them screaming as their energy was torn from their bodies.

                "Why won't this stupid thing work?" she shouted at the Essence of Earth.

                _"Mimi..."_

                She spun around. "Catherine?" she asked, but the reporter was shouting at Kiwimon to keep firing her daggers to crack the shield. The Wiant turned back around.

                _"Mimi.."_

                "Who's there?"

                _"I am not talking to you across the physical plain, but the mental one. I am Darius, I created the Essence which you now wear around your neck."_

"W..what do you want?"

                _"I am here to aid you. I am a Wiant, like yourself."_

"You are?"

                _"Yes, but your power is not at a level that a Wiant of your age should have."_

"Hey!" Mimi shouted back,"Is that an insult?"

                _"An observation. In fact, the reason the Essence won't work is the same reason your power is so underdeveloped."_

"Oh really? Why is that?" she asked, sarcastically.

                _"Simple, you have the power, but you hold it back, along with your anger and you..'fighting urge'."_

"I..what?"

                _"You never liked to fight. You have a fear of confrontation, so you buried your anger, your..for lack of a better term, battle lust. Even part of you knows you have the power to make your Essence work, and that part keeps repressing it. You have to let got of that...buried..part of yourself."_

                "I...I can't..."

                _"You have to, Mimi! You're the only one left that can stop Krake. The Matrix of Evil will recharge, there's no stopping that now, but Krake will draw all the energy including life energy out of them. Remember those graves you made seven years ago? You'll be making them for your friends today if you don't do something!"_

Mimi's hands turned into fists.  "T..they'll die..." She could feel her anger start to rise.

                _"That's right. Let your anger out. You've got to. Neo Digital World will destroy everything! Let your anger out, your still holding too much inside! Let it out! You have to stop Krake! She's holding them at bay with her power! Stop her, no matter what it takes."_

Mimi stopped shaking with anger and started to tremble with fear. "I..I can't kill her..."

                _"You have to! Mimi, you've got to stop her. Please! Everyone's counting on you!"_

Mimi felt her anger start to return. _"That's it,_ Darius said,"_Let your anger go. Let it go. LET IT ALL GO!"_

                Mimi threw her head back and screamed as loud as she could. The Essence of Earth began to glow. She continued to scream, causing even Apocalymon to glance at her. "What happened to her?"

                "Mimi!"Palmon shouted, running to her partner's side, but she felt something deep inside of her. A feeling that flowed over her filling her with power she had never felt before, power that could let her reach a level she never reached before.

                "Palmon mega digivolve to..."

                Palmon curled her body up into a ball, then flew apart. The skin on her arms tore as a glowing human arm emerged. Her feet pulled apart as human feet grew out. Her green skin flowed off her body to reveal a glowing female body underneath. Red roses started to flow around her. The petals merged onto her body, creating a red body suit, while the stems linked together to create a whip that the new digimon grabbed with her hand. She flicked the whip around her, twirling around her red body."...Rosemon!"

                Socerymon gasped as he watched the Mega fly to the edge of his energy barrier. She pounded her fist to the edge and started to push with all her might, but the flower child was not moving forward. He was beginning to relax, but then he heard his energy barrier start to crack. "No!"

                Mimi screamed again, her wings shooting from her back. She took to the air and grabbed a sharp piece of metal and shot forward. "Rosemon!"

                The flower woman pulled her fist back; it started to glow with a green aura. She slammed it through the barrier and shattered it. Socerymon's eyes were wide with fear. Mimi overtook Rosemon, but shot past him. He turned back to look at Rosemon, but the mega was much too fast for him. Before he could react, Rosemon's whip was out in front of her. "Rose Thorn Whip!" Socerymon's eyes were wide open as the whip tore across his body, ripping him apart. Rosemon's whip fell to her side as the mega digimon vanished.

                "Krake!" Mimi screamed, flying towards where the witch was holding the digidestined captive while Apocalymon recharge his Matrix of Evil. "Let them go now!"

                "I won't!" she sneered,"They will die for their crimes against Neo Digital World."

                Mimi held the piece of metal out in front of her and started flying even faster. "Let them go!" she screamed.

                "No!"

                Mimi started screaming even louder and she flew forward. She rammed the sharp piece of metal through Krake's chest. The witch screamed out, then fell to the ground. Mimi looked to the sky. The bubble holding the digidestined around Apocalymon popped and fell to the ground. Mimi and Rosemon flew to the falling digidestined. Mimi caught as many digidestined and digimon as she could. Rosemon used her powers to create a whirlwind of rose petals to gently placed them on the ground.

                Apocalymon watched as the digidestined fell to the ground, but he did not care, his Matrix was recharged. He yelled out in pleasure; lightning crashed around him. "My Matrix is recharge! Hahaha!"

                Back on Earth, Yamaki ran into the laboratory where the Monster Makers were working feverously. "We've just registered a massive surge of power from the Digital World."

                "It's got to be Apocalymon," Alice growled.

                "Don't worry," Wong smiled,"Daisy is in the control room and we are ready to launch."

                Yamaki's eyes opened wide. "Your weapon?"

                Wong nodded. "Yes." He walked over to a small intercom on the wall. "Daisy, we're ready."

                Zoe's voice was on the other side. "Okay, tell me when you're ready."

                Wong grinned. "Launch the Holy Destroyer, launch..D-Reaper."

                Mimi, Catherine and the unconscious digidestined and digimon hid themselves as best they could while Apocalymon slowly descended towards them. "It's no use hiding," he laughed,"I can see you clearly." Mimi stood in front of the others, staring the demon straight in the eyes. "I suppose you think you can stop me, but you can't!" He laughed as he raised his fist, ready to destroy the fighters below him, when a bright light flashed in the corner of his eyes. "What was that?"

                He turned his head and saw a ball of red flying towards him. The ball stopped right in front of him, then grew larger until he formed a human-shaped creature with a mess of red forming a cape. "Who are you?"

                "I am D-Reaper," it said,"And you must die!"

                Apocalymon's face was twisted in shock and pain as the D-reaper slammed it's red fist into his stomach. D-reaper used his other fist to punch the Neo-Digital Emperor in the side of his face. Apocalymon finally got control and shot his claws out, through the D-reaper's chest.. It's red body flowed over the hole, healing the injury. The Monster Maker's creation's right hand formed into a long blade. The Holy Destroyer slashed the scythe down, slicing across Apocalymon's cube body and threw him to the ground.

                Mimi and Catherine were in complete shock as they watched the battle between the two giants in front of them. "What is t'at red t'ing?" Catherine asked.

                "The Monster Maker's creation."

                The two girls twirled around. "Lord Kamiya, Agumon" Catherine shouted,"You're awake!"

                Tai nodded, then mentioned to the unconscious digidestined and digimon in front of them. "We've got to get them back to Earth."

                "How?"

                Mimi suddenly gasped. "Oh no! It's the night when all the Digital Gates opened!"

                "What?"

                "Some king of legend," she explained,"Apocalymon wanted to wait until those Gates all opened until the invasion began."

                "We've got to get back home!" Tai exclaimed,"This was once the Land of Modum, right? There should be only one Gate, right outside the mountain range. If we destroy that Gate after we head through, then Apocalymon'll have to move to the Western Digital Gate. We'll get as many digidestined as we can, then position ourselves in front of it."

                They nodded. "Good idea," Agumon grinned.

                Tai glanced over his shoulder at the battle between Apocalymon and D-reaper. "Let's hurry while we have the chance."

                Noriko, Taisuke and their digimon quickly ran up the stairwell to the roof. Michael, Takato, Derek and their digimon were watching the battle between Annubismon and the other digidestined and digimon. "Michael!" she shouted. The blond turned around and ran over to her.

                "Noriko, where have you been?"

                "A..annubismon," she panted,"He's...he's...Oikawa. Lucifer turned him into that."

                Michael shot his head back to the sky. "We've got to warn them."

                The sky suddenly was on fire with dozens of glowing squares of light. "What are those?" Takato gasped.

                "Gates!" Derek gasped,"All the Digital Gates are openin'!" Most of the glowing circles began to shoot out streams of digimon. "It's an invasion!"

                Tai lead the way as the small group charged across the landscape towards the only Digital Gate for miles. The other digidestined had slowly regain consciousness and were now all running along with them.

                "How much further?" Yolei whined.

                "We're almost there," Tk said, climbing up the mountain side. When he made it to the top, he smiled; the television was resting on the cliff.

                There was aloud explosion from behind. They spun around and saw Apocalymon pinning d-reaper to the ground. The red monster exploded apart, then pulled together behind him. It slammed both fists into Apocalymon's back. The Neo-Digital Emperor was now pinned to the ground."It'll keep him distracted," Tai said,"Open the gate."

                Yolei did as she was told and the digidestined started going through, while the others watched the battle between Apocalymon and D-Reaper. The Monster Makers' creation was clearly the stronger of the two. With every punch, the digidestined could see that Apocalymon was staggering. D-reaper might just win this war.

                Tai watched as everyone went through except for Sora and Biyomon. He glanced over his shoulder at the battle, then looked at the Gate. "After you."

                Sora grinned, and Biyomon stepped in. Tai grabbed the redhead and hugged her tight. "Sora, I wish I could stay with you forever, but if anything happens. I want you to know, I love you, and I always have."

                She just nodded, a confused look on her face. "I..I love you too, but what are you...?"

                Tai forcefully pushed her into the gate. After she was through, he kicked the television off the cliff. He smashed into the ground, shattering into a thousand pieces.

                "There," Tai said, turning to his partner,"You ready?"

                The dinosaur nodded. "Always."

                "Tai!" Sora screamed as she fell onto a carpeted floor."Tai!"

                Kari looked around. "Wait, where is Tai?"

                "He's still there!" Sora cried,"He's going to get killed!"

                "Tai's there, alone with D-Reaper and Apocalymon?" Matt asked, walking into the room with Rumiko supporting him.

                "Matt?" Tk asked,"We're in your apartment?"

                The Digidestined leader shrugged."We've don't have time for guesses." He stumbled for a second, then rubbed his head,"Wow, I'm still a little wozzy. I just woke up you know."

                "Matt!" Sora pleaded,"Can you send me back?"

                Matt pointed out the window. "Neo Digital World is invading! There's an entire army outside, about to use this city as a launching point for the rest of the world! You go and stop them. I'll get Tai back."

                The other digidestined reluctantly ran upstairs to propel themselves off the roof. Matt turned to the computer. "No matter where we end up, we can use the Teleportation card to take us to Neo Digital City."

                Gabumon nodded, "I'm ready."

                Matt turned to Rumiko. The blond smiled slightly. "I have to go."

                She nodded. "I understand."

                "I love you," he said, hugging her,"and I always will."

                She started crying softly. "Promise you'll come back."

                "I promise," he smiled. He held his D-arc to the computer screen and he and Gabumon were pulled in.

                Outside, the Hypnos building was in the center of the invasion, completely safe until Bizzard, Mora and their digimon appeared. The evil ten-year-old boy grinned. "So, this is where the D-reaper's signal is coming from."

                Mora returned the evil grin,"It would be a shame if that satellite dish was destroyed."

                The two laughed, then ordered their digimon to attack. Puppetmon's Puppet Pummel and Machinedramon's Giga Cannon combined together and obliterated the building roof.

                Inside, Zoe and Tommy hugged each other as the building shook. "What was that?" Mina asked.

                "We're under attack!" Yamaki shouted, running inside the room,"The roof's been destroyed!"

                All the color drained from Dr. Wong's face. "The satellite dish?"

                Yamaki nodded,"Yes."

                "Without that satellite dish, the D-Reaper will lose all power, " Wong gasped.

                "What?!"

                "We didn't have the time to install a power supply, so we were just transmitting it to it."

                "Just great!"

                After Matt used his Teleportation Digi-modify card, he found himself staring at the battle between Apocalymon and D-reaper. "Wow, the Monster Makers' creation is really strong."

                "Matt?"

                He looked down and saw Tai and Agumon shouting to him from one of the mountain cliffs. He and Gabumon climbed down from the mountain peak and joined Tai. Matt reached into his pocket and pulled out two modify card. He threw one to Tai, "This is how we'll beat Apocalymon."

                Tai stared at the card. "I don't know. Besides," he turned around,"D-Reaper is kicking some butt! I don't think we'll even have to get involved."

                The small group watched as D-reaper flung Apocalymon onto his back. The red weapon flowed its body over Apocalymon, restricting his movements. It formed one of its hands into a long blade and held it over Apocalymon's neck. It raised the blade high up, when suddenly its whole body started to turn into a duller version of red. It's body started to flow back together.

                "What's going on?" Gabumon asked.

                "It looks like it's batteries ran out," Agumon answered.

                "D-reaper's body flashed a couple of more times before remaining in the duller red. Apocalymon slowly realized that his opponent was incapacitated. He pushed the lifeless body off of him.

                "Ultimate Weapon? Ha!" he laughed. He fired a blast of dark energy from his fist which shattered D-Reaper. The Neo-Digital Emperor rose to the sky, and flexed his muscles. "Still, that could have been the end of me." The Matrix of Evil around his neck glowed a covered his body in a dark light, healing his injuries. He grinned,"Now, to Earth!"

                "D-Reaper failed!" Matt shouted,"Tai, we've got to use those cards!"

                Tai looked at it,"Is it...permanent?"

                "Rika assured me that they weren't."

                They heard Apocalymon scream out. The monster of the Apocalypse was flying right towards them.

                "He's going towards the Western Gate!" Tai shouted. He glanced at the card in his hand. "Alright."

                Matt grinned, then turned to the digimon. "Both of you, digivovle to mega."

                "Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon!"

                "Gabumon warp digivolve to Metalgarurumon!"

                Matt and Tai looked at each other. They both held the cards over their D-Arcs. "Digi-Modify! Fusion Activate!"

                Apocalymon stopped short as he watched the sight before him. Both D-Arc's on Matt and Tai's belts started glowing. They pulled both digidestined together. The two D-arcs slammed into each other, covering Matt and Tai with a white light. Both of their digimon were covered in the same light and slammed into each, creating a gigantic figure.

                Apocalymon's eyes, however, were focused on the much smaller figure below, where Tai and Matt once stood. The new figured stared straight in Apocalymon's eyes and grinned. "Yes!"

                _Next: Do I really need to say anything? The Final Battle!_

                Author's note: After reading this, many of you might think I'm a 'die-hard' fighter, but I'm more like Mimi. However, I realize that sometimes you have to do something that you might not like. To quote Android 16, "There are some whose words alone will not reach....It is not a sin to fight for a just cause."

                Killing Krake is going to haunt Mimi, but she's got more to occupy her mind at the moment. When the war is over, the full brunt of what she did will come down on her. Don't worry though, she'll have a good shoulder to cry on.


	34. Mystic Digital War Finale: Beyond Foreve...

Catherine bowed. "Bonjour. As you no doubt have realized, zis iz ze final chaptaire of 'Mystic Digital War.' Zis is ze final battle between ze Digidestined of Earth, and ze evil Neo-Digital Empaire, when ze..." She smiled slightly,"I don't want to give away ze ending. I guarantee you will not be disappointed. " Her smile faded. "Once again, ze original, un-edited version of zis chaptaire is on Mediaminer. I'll see you again at ze end." She grinned,"Enjoy."

Mystic Digital War: Finale: Beyond Forever

"Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to Metalgarurumon!"

Matt and Tai looked at each other. They both held the cards over their D-Arcs. "Digi-Modify! Fusion Activate!"

Apocalymon stopped short as he watched the sight before him. Both D-Arc's on Matt and Tai's belts started glowing. They pulled both digidestined together. The two D-arcs slammed into each other, covering Matt and Tai with a white light. Both of their digimon were covered in the same light and slammed into each, creating a gigantic figure.

Apocalymon's eyes, however, were focused on the much smaller figure below, where Tai and Matt once stood. The new figured stared straight in Apocalymon's eyes and grinned. "Yes!"

The Neo-Digital Emperor was suddenly having trouble breathing. He dropped his hands. "Wh...what? What is this?" While the massive digimon was certainly an impressive sight, his focus was on the human standing in front of him: he appeared to be..no, he _was_ a complete physical..._melding_ of Lord Kamiya and Lord Ishida. This new human had Kamiya's unique hair style, but it was completely blond. His face had Kamiya's brown eyes and cheeks, but Ishida's nose and mouth. He was wearing Ishida's black shirt, Kamiya's blue jacket, and a pair of jeans.

This new human glanced at himself. When he spoke, it was in voice that was a perfect mix of Kamiya and Ishida's. "Well, I was worried about what I would look like," he grinned slightly,"but, I've got to say, I'm quite please with the result. Heh, I bet I'll be fighting those girls off with sticks! Wait, I can't talk like that, I am married after all." He lightly rubbed his chin,"Now, what do you call a Tai and a Matt? Hmm, I guess Yamachi is as good as any."

He turned around and glanced at the massive digimon behind him. Apocalymon followed Yamachi's gaze: this figure was a large as Apocalymon, but also very different. He had the figure of a knight in armor, with a left arm that resembled Wargreymon, with the other arm in the shape of Metalgarurumon. A long black cape flowed behind him. "What about you big guy?" Yamachi asked,"What's your name?"

This digimon spoke in a fusion of Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon's voices. "You can call me Omnimon."

"Omnimon?" Yamachi shouted,"Ow man! That sounds so cool, I wish I thought of something like that." He frowned, then shrugged,"Oh well." He turned to face Apocalymon, then crossed his arms."Lift me up."

His digimon partner lowered the Wargreymon arm, and Yamachi climbed on. Omnimon moved his arm to his face so Yamachi could climb onto the massive shoulders. "Well, Apocalymon, are you ready to get this thing started?"

The Neo Digital Emperor stuttered.. "I...I..."

Omnimon chuckled. "Well, if you don't want to start, then I'll give the first move." Apocalymon watched as the fused digimon vanished. He was about to turned his head, to look when he felt a fierce pain in his face. As he fell onto his back, he realized that Omnimon had kicked him the fast so fast that he did not see it.

Apocalymon flung back right-side up, but Omnimon slammed the Metalgarurumon arm into the demon's head. Before Apocalymon could react, Omnimon used the Wargreymon arm to attack his head again. Omnimon spun around, executing a roundhouse which flipped Apocalymon over. When the Emperor righted himself, he saw Omnimon standing firmly in front of him, his arms crossed.

"You little..." Apocalymon growled,"You...you can't be faster then me! I'm the most powerful digimon that has ever lived!"

Yamachi laughed. "Well, let me introduce you to the new number one."

"I'll never admit defeat!" Apocalymon screamed. He shot forward to land a punch on the fused digimon, but Omnimon dodged out of the way. He was about to slam his foot on the back of Apocalymon's head, but the demon quickly spun around and nailed Omnimon in the stomach, flipping him on his back.

"Not bad," Omnimon chuckled,"But I've just started."

"""""""""

Michael held tightly as Metalseadramon twirled around in the sky to avoid a blast from a green colored tentacle digimon. The serpent digimon fired his mega-level attack, instantly destroying his opponent. Michael was aware that a group of Bakemon were heading towards him from behind. "Attack from 6:00," he whispered to his partner. Metalseadramon nodded slightly, then spun around. "River of Power!" All the Bakemons instantly vanished.

Michael let out the breath he was holding, then glanced up at the sky. The Digital Gates were still open, but the invading digimon were coming out much slower. Most of the Neo-Digital Army that had come through were positioned around the gates, guarding their fellow soldiers entrance to Earth. It was like a never-ending nightmare.

"Michael!"

He could not help but grin as he recognized that voice. Metalseadramon turned around and both Michael and the serpent could see the formerly captured digidestined flying towards him. "Kari!" he exclaimed, hugging her,"You're all right, I was so worried about you."

The younger Kamiya chuckled."Hey, we all made it back."

Michael looked past her to the other digidestined. He gasped when he spied the Dark Digidestined. "W..what are they doing here?"

Barker crossed his arms on the back of Skull Satanmon. "Why, is there a problem?"

"Michael, easy," Kari said, holding up her hand,"They were betrayed by Apocalymon and the Dark Masters. They want to help."

Michael just frowned, then focus on Melissa. "Well, I am glad that you're here, in a weird sort of way."

She crossed her arms. "What do you mean by that?"

Michael grinned. "Well, I guess we can kind of think of you as my little sister."

The other Dark Digidestined started snickering. Even Kari and Yolei laughed slightly."We're not here to discuss my family relationship!" Mellissa sneered.

Tk nodded, then turned his head towards the sky. "We've got to do something about those gates."

"Yolei and I can probably think of a way to halt that invasion," Izzy said. He turned to the purple haired girl. "That is, if you wish to give it a try."

"Of course, "Yolei cheered. The two scientists and their digimon returned to the Ishida apartment to use his computer. Kari and Tk watched as the other digidestined battled against Annubismon in the sky, while the Neo-Digital Army swarmed into the city. "We'd better get to work."

They were about to head off to battle, but the two Dark Masters, Bizzard, Mora and their Digimon. "Kamiya, Takashi, we've got a little bone to pick with the two of you."

Tk and Goldramon stared down Mora and Puppetmon, while Kari and Ophanimon stared at Bizzard and Machinedramon. "Michael, you guys go," she said.

"Alright, but be careful." Michael and the other digidestined flew away from the building's roof. Kari and Tk turned to stare at their opponents.

"I am going to enjoy destroying you," Mora sneered at Tk, "I'll make you pay for ignoring me!"

Kari stared at Bizzard. "Why do you hate me so much?" she asked.

Bizzard laughed. "When Machinedramon was fighting you seven years ago, he would have won, but _you_ made your brother's digimon warp digivolve. It was _you_ that caused our defeat. This is where we pay you back!"

The two Dark Masters nodded at each other, then shot at their opponents.

"""""""""

Takuya and Koji ran outside of the abandonded warehouse that they were currently using as their residence. The sky was covered with digimon. "Not again!" Koji shouted.

Takuya growled, and clenched his fist. "I've got a feeling this is it. Whoever wins this battle, wins the war."

The two friends glance at each other, then nodded. "Let's go!" They climbed up to the roof, but found there was someone waiting for them. "JP!" Koji shouted.

"What are you doing here?" Takuya demanded.

"Settling old wounds," he chuckled,"What do you think?"

Takuya and Koji reached for their D-tectors. JP did the same. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Agnimon!"

"Lobomon!"

"Beetlemon!"

Takato watched as the digimon covered the blue sky; his mother and Tk Takashi were battling two of the Dark Masters; Annubismon was engaged with the other digidestined, and Derek and Noriko were heading to warn them of Annubismon's true identity. He was wondering where he and Guillmon should head to, when he caught a glimpse of Lucifer and Piedmon hovering above him. "Mr. Matsuki," the Dark Master leader grinned,"I see you too are all alone?"

"What are you talking about!" Takato shouted,"Guillmon's standing right here!"

"Haa!" Lucifer laughed,"What am I was leading to was this, it appears that destiny has left us as opponents."

Takato took a deep breath and felt his spine start to turn to ice. He was going to have to fight the strongest Dark Master. There was not going to be any way out of it. He turned to his partner. "This is going to be the biggest fight of our lives. Are you ready?"

The dinosaur nodded."Let's do it, Takato-mon!"

Takato smiled, then grabbed his D-Arc. "Energy Bi-Merge Activate!"

"Guilllmon energy bio-merge to Gallantmon!"

"""""""""""

Apocalymon swung one of his claws around. He was able to hit Omnimon in the side of the head, flipping the holy digimon around. Unfortunately for the demon, Omnimon completed a 360 turn and landed back on his feet. The Neo-Digital Emperor started twirling around, his claws fully extended. Omnimon was hit multiple times, but he remained unscratched.

"How..how can this be?" Apocalymon gasped,"How can you be stronger then me?"

Omnimon and Yamachi started laughing. "You _were_ the strongest digimon. Like I said before, Omnimon is the new number one."

Apocalymon screamed. "No, I won't accept defeat!" He held up his hands and formed a dark sphere in each one. He threw the ball on the left hand, which hit Omnimon's shoulder, exploding in dark smoke that flowed over the holy digimon's body. Apocalymon did the same with the other hand, covering another portion of Omnimon with black smoke. The demon chuckled, then started forming and throwing more dark globes at Omnimon, covering all of him. The smoke started tightening around the fused digimon, then exploded.

"Ha!" Apocalymon laughed,"There was no way that he could have survived that!" His laughter continued until the smoke started to clear. He shouted out in awe and horror, Omnimon was still standing, a few scratches and burn marks, but none the worse for wear. "T...this can't be!"

"It is," Yamachi chuckled,"Are you finished showing off, or are you ready to get serious?"

Apocalymon started chuckling. "Just remember, you asked for it. Ha ha ha!" The black Matrix of Evil that was hanging around his neck started to glow a bright dark glow. All of Apocalymon's injuries melted away, and his small torso grew until it was now as large as cube bottom. Neither Yamachi or Omnimon was the least bit intimidated.

"Are you done yet?" the fused human chuckled.

The Neo Digital Emperor laughed. "I don't think you'll be so cocky after you see what I can do now. With this Matrix, I will finally have the power that I once had, long ago, and I..."

Yamachi yawned. "Are you finished yet?"

"All right, fine. I wanted to give you as much time alive as possible, but if you two want to hurry along your own demise, then so be it." The Neo Digital Emperor suddenly vanished.

"Where did he go?" Omnimon asked, twisting his head around. He was suddenly hit in the face by a metal claw which sent his stumbling backward. Apocalymon threw another claw around at the fused digimon's head. Another claw appeared, then another. Yamachi had to hold on tightly as his digimon was flung from side to side. He managed to reached for his set of modify cards, and grabbed one at random. He looked at it, then smiled, this would have to do. He slid it across the D-Arc.

"Digi-modify! Speed Activate!"

Omnimon felt a tremendous boost of speed and was able to break away from Apocalymon's assault. "Wow," Omnimon exclaimed,"He's stronger then we thought."

Apocalymon crossed his arms. "Feeling nervous yet?"

"Not a chance!" the holy digimon shouted. He held his two arms out in front of him, then launched forward.

"""""""""

Annubismon, the Digidestined Destroyer, stared at his foes assembled around him. The battle had been going on for a few hours now, yet the destroyer was not tired or fatigued in the least. Eaglemon, Sakuyamon, Gaurdromon and Gargomon appeared as if they were going to pass out at any second.

Sakuyamon leapt towards Annubismon's back with her staff extended. It was her plan to catch him unaware, but he spun around and easily grabbed her staff. With a simple flick of his writs he sent the mega digimon crashing into a roof.

"Sakuyamon!" Rika shouted.

Anna held tight as Eaglemon shot towards Annubismon, his claws extended. His intention was to tear the skin off of the evil digimon, but the destroyer grabbed his arm by the wrist. He started spinning Anna and Eaglemon around, knocking Guardromon and Gargomon onto Sakuyamon. He then threw Eaglemon onto the pile.

"Was that all that you had?" Annubismon laughed,"I would have thought that the great digidestined would give me more of a fight."

Rika growled. "We're not out yet, right Sakuyamon?"

Her digimon shot out of the pile, sending the other digimon scattering. The fox woman swung her staff around at the destroyer's head, but he simply held out his palm and Sakuyamon just stopped.

"What are you doing?" Rika shouted.

"I...I can't move..." Sakuyamon stuttered.

The Destroyer chuckled, then flexed the muscles in his arms. Sakuyamon was thrown back and once again crashed into the building roof. Eaglemon would have taken the fox's place, but she landed on top of him.

"Get off!" he shouted.

"Excuse me!" Sakuyamon hissed,"I think my back is broken!"

Annubismon laughed. "You don't stand a chance against me! I don't believe this. I was expecting a fight."

Rika grabbed her cards. "Digi-modify! Restoration Activate!"

Sakuyamon felt her injuries heal. She climbed off of Eaglemon, who gave her a hearty thanks, then flew back into the sky, soon followed by Eaglemon, Gargomon, and Guardromon.

"If you want a fight," Sakuyamon said,"We're ready to give it to you."

"Stop! Stop it! Don't fight him!"

Everyone turned their heads and watched as Noriko, Derek, and Crabmon rode Kuwagamon to the sky battlefield. "Don't fight him!" Noriko shouted,"That...that's Oikawa!"

"What are you talking about?" Kazu exclaimed.

"Lucifer turned him into that!" Noriko shouted,"I watched it happen!"

"Now what do we do?" Rika shouted.

Annubismon turned his attention away from his opponents and glanced at Noriko. He gasped and stared straight at her. "W..what?" she asked.

"I think he recognizes you," Kuwagamon whispered,"Try to talk to him."

Noriko took a deep breath. "Um...what am I suppose to say?"

""""""""

Ophanimon swung her two javelins down, but Machinedramon blocked them with his massive forearms. He slammed his head into Ophanimon's body, but the angel flipped over and her heels scratched the underside of Machinedramon's chin. The metal digimon brought his claws up, but Ophanimon was able to kick the side of Machinedramon's jaw another time before she had to fall back.

"I'm going to kill you!" Machinedramon screamed.

Ophanimon grabbed her two javelins and held them out in front of her. "Not if I kill you first."

On the roof below them, their two human partners were staring at each other. "Why don't you give up?" Kari asked,"Please, I really don't want to have to hurt you."

"Ha!" the massive ten-year-old laughed,"You really think you can beat us?"

Kari sighed. "I guess I have no choice. Just because I'm a girl, don't think that I can't win in a fist fight. Besides, you're half my size."

Bizzard laughed. "I'm not going to let you win you know."

Kari sighed again. She and Bizzard leapt at each other.

Puppetmon swung his hammer at Goldramon, but the massive Mega shot out of the way. He swung his tail up and wrapped it around the wooden digimon and yanked down. Puppetmon managed to twist around and slam Goldramon's underside with the hammer. Goldramon released his tail grip, but still pounded Puppetmon with his two firsts.

Down below, their two human partners were engaged in a battle of their own. Tk swung with a long pipe of metal at his opponent, but Mora had her own metal sword and was easily matching Tk blow for blow. Mora kicked Tk onto his back, then slashed down with her metal pipe. The young Takashi rolled out of the way and was back on his feet. He grabbed his pipe and leapt back into the fray.

Agnimon and Lobomon were trading their fists against Beetlemon. The thunder spirit fired electric blast after electric blast The two hybrid warriors for Earth dodged each blast, and moved ever closer to Beetlemon. The evil hybrid flew to the sky, giving him the advantage, as neither of his opponents could fly. He placed his palms together. "Thunder Blitz!"

Lobomon quickly held his sword in front of him, deflecting the thunder attack into an abandoned building. Unfortunately, Lobomon could not pull his swords away in time, and Beetlemon's fist pounded into the wolf's face, throwing him into the ground. Agnimon was at his friend's side in a second, slamming his foot into Beetlemon's jaw. The evil hybrid stumbled back, then stared at the two.

"Well, I can see that you've improved since we last battled. What do you say we up the stakes, huh?" Beetlemon fly backwards, then planted his feet firmly onto the roof. ""Slide Evolution! Metalkabuterimon!"

Agnimon helped Lobomon to his feet. "We're gonna have to slide evolve too. Are you up to it?"

Lobomon nodded. "Yeah, let's do it."

"Slide evolution!"

"Burning Greymon!"

"Kendo Garurumon!"

The dinosaur fire digimon hovered in the sky, then shot at the tank digimon. Below him, Kedo Garurumon rolled towards Metalkabuterimon, but Jp's beast form fire his Polo Blaster. Both of the two glowing orbs hit Burning Greymon and Kendo Garurumon, sending them backwards.

Gallantmon swung his javelin around at Piedmon's head, but the clown had surprising grace. He back-fliped onto Gallantmon's javelin, then took another leap onto the knight's head. Takato's digimon shot his head to the right in an effort to jar loss the evil clown. He was successful, but Lucifer's digimon too the opportunity to slam his fist into Gallantmon's head. The knight gave a small yelp of pain, and stumbled backwards.

"Hmm!" Piedmon chuckled. He grabbed his swords and held them out in front. "Are you ready to get serious?"

"I'm always serious!" Gallantmon shouted, swinging his javelin down. Piedmon brought his swords up and blocked the knight's weapon.

As the other digidestined were battling against the Dark Masters, the rest of the army were busy fighting against the invading Neo Digital Army. Each one was fighting as many as they could at one time, but they were starting to fatigue, while their opponents were still pouring into their world.

""""""""""""

Michael and Metalseadramon finished off a small group of Demidevimons, then paused for a short break. "This isn't going very well, is it?"

The two turned around and saw Mimi and Rosemon floating behind him. "No," Michael sighed, glancing at the open Digital Gates in the sky."No matter how many Neo-Digital soldiers we destroy, there's always at least five to take their place!"

"We've got to close those gates, huh?" Rosemon asked.

"But how?" Metalseadramon muttered.

Michael sighed, then saw Izzy and Yolei riding towards them on their digimon. "Michael! Metalseadramon!" Izzy shouted,"It is imperative that we speak with you!"

"What is it?" he asked,"What?"

Izzy was out of breath, so Yolei spoke for him,"We found a way to close those gates."

Michael and Mimi smiled at each other. "Really?" Mimi asked,"Wow, you guys are great." The two computer experts blushed.

"What do we do?" Michael asked.

Izzy reached inside of his pocket and pulled out a small cube shape object. It was a metal box, with wires and circuits emerging from it. "We had to quickly construct this," he explained,"I know that it is not pretty, but the world is at stake. "

Michael grabbed it. "I don't care about that. How does it work?"

Izzy took it back. He pressed a small switch on the side. "This operates along the same principles as an Electromagnetic Pulse and a suction cleaning device."

"Throw it inside one of the gates, and they should all fry!" Yolei cheered,"The digimon will be pulled through like a vacuum cleaner!"

"But Matt and Tai are still there!" Mimi protested.

Yolei crossed her arms. "Don't you think that we can't repair one of the gates?"

"I..I'm sorry.."

Michael looked to the many open gates in the sky. Each one had a few dozen digimon guarding it. "It's not going to be easy to get there. One of us will have to throw the device in while the rest of us distract them."

"I'll do it," Mimi said.

"What? Why?"

She mentioned to the wings on her back. "I'm the only one that doesn't need to ride their digimon. This way, Rosemon can be one more fighter to help you."

"I don't know..." Michael said.

"I think she'll do fine!" Yolei cheered,"There's no other way."

Michael sighed. "Alright, let's go."

Annubismon stared at Noriko. "D..do you know who I am?" she asked,"Do you recognize me?"

"""""""

The Digidestined Destroyer stuttered. "N...N...No...Noriko?" He grabbed his head and suddenly started screaming. Noriko and Kuwagamon flew towards him.

"Don't get too close!" Henry advised.

Noriko shook her head. "No, he's...he's not going to hurt me, right?"

Annubismon lowered his hands and stared straight at Noriko. "I...I'm sorry," he muttered,"I..I can't hold on for much l..longer." He raised his hand. A small glowing orb emerged from his palm and floated over to the brunette. She caught it in her hands. "An..an Essence?"

"T..the Essence of Desert," Annubismon struggled,"U..use it."

Noriko just nodded, and placed it over her head. The second it rested against her chest, she felt a tremendous burst of a strange sensation. She watched as Kuwagamon started glowing. Her digimon suddenly shot to a gigantic size. "Kuwagamon mega digivolve to Grand Kuwagamon!"

Noriko could barely talk. "Y..y..you're a mega!"

"It was the Essence," Annubismon said,"..Now, you've got to destroy me!"

"What?" Noriko gasped,"I'm not going to destroy you!"

"Y..you must," he stuttered,"I..I'm losing control...Noriko, I'm sorry..." He suddenly shot forward and slashed his claw across Grand Kuwagamon's face. The beetle punched forward with his own claws.

"Stop!" Noriko shouted,"Don't hurt him!"

Her partner was shocked. "But, Noriko..."

Annubismon chuckled, then moved into an attack position. He was seconds from attacking Noriko again, but Sakuyamon quickly blocked the Destroyer's fist with her staff. Eaglemon quickly rammed his claw into Annubismon's stomach, while Gargomon and Guardromon fired a barrage of bullets from their firm position on the roof below. Sakuyamon and Eaglemon hovered backwards. "That enough for you?" the fox asked.

Annubismon started laughing. "I am the Digidestined Destroyer, do you honestly think that you can stop me that way? Hahahahahaha!" He grabbed Sakuyamon and threw her into Eaglemon's back. The two of them crashed into Gargomon and Guardromon on the roof below.

"I'm getting really, _really_ tired of this!" Sakuyamon shouted climbing out of the pile. Annubismon quickly flew over to her. He raised his fists, and slammed her into the digimon beneath her.

"Noriko," Grand Kuwagamon called,"We've got to do something."

"I..I can't."

"Noriko!"

The brunette watched as Annubismon repeatedly attacked Sakuyamon and the others. He slammed down again, and again, and again, and again. Noriko's body trembled for a second. "Alright, Grand Kuwagamon go! Hurry!"

Her digimon shot at Annubismon and pined him onto the roof. Noriko's face was filled with sadness, but when the destroyer looked into her eyes, he was able to regain control. "N..Noriko, please, destroy me, before it's too late!"

"But I can't!"

"Noriko, please, .m...my defenses are down, but if I lose control, y..you'll never have a chance."

"But...there has to be another way."

"There isn't! Please, Noriko...h..hurry..."

"I...I can't.."

"Noriko..." he moaned,"I..I can't stay in control forever. Please!"

Noriko screamed. "Grand Kuwagamon!" Her digimon took a deep breath, the jab his claw at Annubismon. Surprisingly, it went straight through. His defenses were truly gone.

Annubismon looked at Noriko, and his smiled. "Thank you, you've freed me."

"But you'll die," Noriko sniffled.

Annubismon nodded slightly. "It was necessary. I'll miss you, all of you. I know that I've done some terrible things in my short life, but the only t..thing that I regret is...is not being able to make up for them. G..goodbye Noriko." His eyes closed, and he shattered apart.

Noriko gave a scream, then started crying in her hands.

"""""""""

Ophanimon raised her javelins above her head, then slashed downward across Machinedramon's face. He screamed out,"That hurt you witch! Giga Cannon!" The angel woman was hit bad and shot backwards into the side of an apartment building, shattering every window on the side.

"Ha!" Machinedramon laughed,"You're no match for me!"

Ophanimon shot from the hole in the building and rammed her head into the metal mega. He moaned, then grabbed her and flung her back into the side of the building. "You'll never win!" he roared with laughter,"D..do you actually think that hurt?"

Ophanimon grinned. "I'm betting it did."

"What?" Machinedramon looked down at his chest. His metal armor had been cracked. "No!"

Ophanimon shot back at her opponent. Before he could react, she slashed her heels along his injured chest. He tried to fight it, but the pain was too great. His giant mouth opened wide and screamed in pain. He suddenly noticed that Ophanimon was no longer attacking his injured chest, but was hovering in front of his head, with her hands jabbed inside of his mouth pointed right at the back of his throat. The angel woman grinned. "Sephiroth Crystal!"

Over on the adjacent roof, the battle between Kari and Bizzard ended suddenly when the minute Dark Master heard his digimon cry out in pain. They both turned and watched as the back of Machinedramon's head exploded apart. The rest of his body shattered apart a second later. "Machinedramon!" he screamed. He started running towards the edge of the roof.

"Bizzard!" Kari shouted, running after her,"Bizzard, Stop! Watch out for the ledge!" The Dark Master did not hear her cries. He was so focused on his dead partner, then he did not notice the ledge. He tripped and fell from the side. Kari stopped running after him. She twisted her head to the side, tears starting to form in her eyes.

A small way across the city, Tk and Goldramon were engaged in their own battles. Tk's digimon whacked his tail into the side of Puppetmon's head. The wooden digimon rolled in the sky with the momentum, then jabbed Goldramon's side with his hammer. The massive dragon digimon quickly grabbed hold of the evil digimon's arm.

"Hey!" Puppetmon squeeked,"Let me go!"

"As you wish!" Goldramon flung Puppetmon towards the ground. The wooden digimon twisted around, stopping him momentum. He went to glare at the holy dragon, but to his surprise, he was gone.

"Now where did he go?" Puppetmon muttered. He turned his head to the left and right, nothing. He looked down just in time to see Goldramon's punch connect with his nose. Puppetmon's head twisted backwards, the bronze dragon slammed his fist into Puppetmon's back, then quickly shot his tail around and whacked Puppetmon's face. The puppet broke free, then glared at him.

"Is that all ya' got?" he laughed.

Goldramon grinned. "I hurt you enough times to lower your impressive defensive."

"So? You still don't have an attack powerful enough to destroy me!"

"My attack is called Gold Flame," he explained, placing his palms together,"And you're made of wood."

"So?"

"Wood burns, dummy."

Puppetmon's eyes opened wide as he realized his disadvantage. He tried to fly away, but Goldramon initiated his attack. "Gold Flame!" Puppetmon was hit from behind with such ferocity and power that his body did not even have time to dissolve into digital matter before it was burned into cinders.

Mora felt the death of her partner. She stopped in her battle against Tk and fell to her knees. Tk stopped his makeshift sword inches above the Dark Master's head. "Why did you stop?" she asked,"Destroy me, please."

Tk was shocked. "W..what?"

"Do it!" Mora pleaded,"Puppetmon is dead! My..my best friend is gone! Please, let me join him!"

Tk did not know what to do. He saw the shivering little girl in front of him, would he act the same way if Patamon had died? He was sure that he would, but if the roles were reversed, he was sure that Mora would kill him on the spot. He should kill her, it is what she would do.

He dropped his weapon. "I can't."

"What?" Mora gasped,"Why not?"

Tk shook his head. "I can't kill you like this, I just can't."

"Please, I'm begging you. I...I don't want to live without my partner..."

Tk glanced over his shoulder at Goldramon. "You're just like us, even though we might not like to think about it." He walked over and lifted the ten-year-old onto her feet. "Come on."

"W..where are we going?" she asked. Tk was surprised, only a few minutes ago, she was an evil witch, now she truly seemed like an innocent little girl.

"I'm taking you to Hypnos," he said,"Maybe Yamaki will know what to do with you."

""""""

Metalkabuterimon laughed with evil glee as he fired at the two on coming warriors. He fired a smaller blast of lighting at Burning Greymon, then did the same at Kendo Garurumon. "You can't defeat me! don't you understand?"

The two hybrid warriors formed into a two man huddle. "What are we going to do?" Burning Greymon asked,"He's got too much firepower."

"Listen," Kendo Garurumon whispered,"I'll distract him. You come from behind and give him everything you've got."

The dinosaur nodded."A..Alright. Just be careful."

Kendo Garurumon chuckled. "I always am." He turned to Metalkabuterimon, then shot forward.

"What's this?" the evil hybrid chuckled,"A kamikaze canine? Ha! Since you don't know when to quit, I'll show you. Prepare for my ultimate attack!" He lowered his long cannon nose. "Electron..."

His attention was focused on Kendo Garurumon right in front of him, but he spied Burning Greymon following closely behind. He realized what was about to happen. At the last second he twisted his cannon up and pointed it at Burning Greymon "...Cannon!"

"Takuya, watch out!" Kendo Garurumon shouted, but his partner was unable to move out of the way in time. Burning Greymon was covered in in the massive energy attack. Pain surrounded him and his head became heavy. The white of the Electron Cannon was slowly replaced by black. Darkness surrounded him until two bright lights on either side of his started to glow.

He turned to his left and saw the bust of Agnimon, the turned to the left and saw the bust of Burning Greymon. "I get it," he said,"You two are alive! And you want to help me, that's why I'm able to spirit evolve, you choose me!" He grinned. "And now Jp's not going to know what hit him!"

The two spirits started spinning around him. "Execute now! Fusion Evolution...Aldamon!"

Metalkabuterimon suddenly became aware that the white from his Electron Cannon was quickly turning to red. "What the..?" The lightning suddenly exploded with flames. In the center hovered a digimon with red armor and orange wings. "W..who are you?" Metalkabuterimon gasped.

"I am Aldamon!" the digimon said,"And I am your executioner!" He shot forward and planted his foot into the cockroaches face. He skidded backwards and hit the edge of the roof. He flipped over, but grabbed hold of the side of the ledge.

"I can't hold on!" he shouted. He looked up and saw Aldamon hovering over him, both of his palms were pointed at his face,"W..what are you doing? Help me!"

"There will be no help for you," Aldamon explained,"You have committed mass murder on a city-wide scale. How many people did you kill...?" He screamed,"_How many innocent children did you destroy?"_

"H..hey.."Metalkabuterimon said,"I..I was just doing...Don't..."

"We were given incredible power," he said,"And you abused it. Goodbye Jp." Small balls of fire started to appear in his palms,"Atomic Inferno!"

Metalkabuterimon screamed in intense pain. He vanished in a glowing ball of light. Aldamon sighed deeply,"I'm sorry."

'''''''

Gallantmon and Piedmon's battle was proceeding along much quicker. Gallantmon's massive javelin swung into the evil clown's side. He was thrown across the roof, but righted himself in the sky. He placed his palms together and formed a gun,"Clown Trick!"

"Uh oh!" Gallantmon said. He grabbed his shield and brought it in front of his body seconds before Piedmon's attack would have taken his head off.

"Not bad!" Piedmon laughed, grabbing his hankericheif, "but can you keep up with this!" He threw the hankericheif at the large knight in front of him. "I hope you like keys, because you about to become quite intimate with them! Ha!"

"I don't think so!" Gallantmon shouted. He sliced the hankericheif apart with his javelin. Piedmon snarled as the knight landed on the roof, feet firmly apart. He raised his shield. "Can you keep up with this? Shield of the Just!"

His shield fired a beam of pure white that illuminated the evening sky. "Ha!" Piedmon laughed as he held up his hands. Gallantmon's attack hit his palms; the evil clown skidded back slightly, but he was none the worse for wear...he actually blocked the Shield of the Just with his palms!

The most difficult battle being fought on Earth was Takato against Lucifer. The Tamer from the future swung his fists at the Dark Master. Lucifer dodge the first jab, but the second one connected with his chest. He placed his palm on Takato's forehead and pushed him to the ground. Takato landed on his hand and spun his feet into Lucifer's, knocking the evil man to the ground.

"Not bad," he grinned, getting back on his feet,"I haven't had a good romp like this in far too long."

Takato wiped his bleeding jaw. "This isn't a joke! This is serious!"

Lucifer chuckled. "If you can't have fun at what you do, then..." He was interrupted when Takato forcefully rammed his fist into the Dark Master's stomach. The Tamer walked backwards, then grinned.

Lucifer glared at him. "I'll kill you for that!" He launched himself at the grinning Tamer, but Takato just stepped out of the way. Lucifer tripped on the ledge and fell over.

"Lucifer!" Piedmon shouted. He turn his attention away from Gallantmon. The holy knight grinned, then jumped forward. The evil clown felt a sharp pain in his stomach and when he glanced down, he saw that Gallantmon had shoved his javelin through Piedmon's stomach. The evil clown could only glare at him before his digital information was shattered apart.

His human partner fell from the roof, but his trip to the street below was interrupted when he crashed into a group of electrical wires that were lying between the two buildings from the Devas' attack. He screamed out in pain as his body was attacked with thousands of volts of electricity. His clothes caught fire, and soon his flesh did as well. His body broke free of the wires and slammed into the street below, a massive ball of flames.

Takato took a deep breath, then fell to his knees, exhausted.

"What was that?" Yolei asked, holding tightly to Aquillamon as he soared towards the group of Digital Gates in the sky.

"It sounded like someone screaming," Aquillamon mumbled.

"It was Lucifer and Piedmon," Michael said simply,"The Dark Masters have been defeated."

"What?" Mimi gasped,"You mean..."

He nodded. "We've got to finish our mission. We have close those gates, and the invasion will be over."

Mimi just nodded, then held her device even tighter. "I'm not going to fail, don't worry."

Michael just nodded. "Here they come!" he heard Izzy shout. The blond turned his attention back to the sky: there were dozens of digimon streaming towards them. A group of stronger digimon stayed behind to guard the gates.

"Okay Mimi," Izzy shouted to her,"You've got to throw that device into one of those. We'll keep them busy."

Mimi nodded. "Good luck," Michael said. Mimi smiled at him, then she and Rosemon flew past the group. Michael watched her for as long as he could, then turned to glare at the approaching digimon. "Alright, bring it on!"

Mimi and Rosemon heard a loud bang from behind. They turned around and smiled. Most of the other digidestined were joining Micheal's group in fighting off the invading army. They were going to win this! She turned back around and started flying towards the nearest Digital Gate. Unfortunately, this gate was heavily guarded. Rosemon started firing waves of razor sharp petals at the digimon, creating a path for her and Mimi to travel through. Some of the stronger digimon began firing energy attacks at the flower woman, but she continued to plow forward. Suddenly, most of the digimon decided to separate the two girls. They swarmed at Rosemon, grabbing hold of her body, and stopping her forward movement.

"Rosemon, are you okay?" Mimi shouted.

"Don't worry about me, just keep going!"

"But..."

"You've got to close those gates!"

Mimi watched as her best friend fought against the invading Neo Digital Army, giving _her_ enough time to do what she said she would. Mimi put a determined look on her face, then continued to fly towards the Digital Gate. A large number of digimon still remained there; they began to fire attacks, one hit Mimi's shoulder. Even though the pain brought tears to her eyes, she ignored it and continued. Another one slammed into her foot, but she continued. When she was close enough to the glower portal, she took a deep breath, then threw Izzy's device.

The digimon did not know exactly what the device was, but determined that it could not be good. They started flying after it. "No!" Mimi shouted,"Oh no!" She was afraid that her mission would have ended in failure, but it did not. The digimon could not reach it in time before it went through.

Mimi was just thinking that she had a better pitching arm then she thought, when the light glow of the gates was replaced by a dark red. All of the invading digimon quickly were pulled back inside.

"It's working!" Yolei shouted, watching as the Neo Digital Army's foothold in the city was crumbling beneath them,"She did it! It's working!"

"But she's too close," June frowned,"Mimi! Why are you still up there?" She watched as the Wiant was about to fly to her friends, when one of the digimon grabbed hold of her leg and pulled her towards the gate with him.

"Mimi!" June shouted.

"Mimi!" Micheal screamed,"Break away!"

"I...I'm trying!"

"Come on, Metalseadramon, we've got to help her!" His trusty digimon nodded, and the two shot towards the struggling Wiant. They flew past the vacuum stream of digimon towards the gate. Michael grabbed hold of Metalseadramon's horn with one hand, and grabbed Mimi's outstretched hand with the other. "Hold on!"

The other digimon streamed past the one that was clinging to Mimi's leg, pulling him and her as well closer to the portal. "Don't let go of me!" Micheal screamed.

"I...I'm slipping..."

"Don't let go, please!"

Mimi looked up at the look on the blond's face, then down at the evil grin of the digimon who was holding her. "If I go through, you're coming with me!" he laughed.

Mimi looked at her free hand. She clenched it tight, a green glow soon formed around it. She opened her palm and pointed it at the evil digimon's arm. She gave a yelp, then fired the green glow. It hit the digimon's arm and caused him to let go. "Metalseadramon!" Michael screamed, pulling Mimi onto the metal serpent's back,"Get us out of here!"

"You got it boss!" he laughed.

The stream of invading digimon slowly got smaller until every last Neo Digital Soldier was through. The invasion was over.

The group began to cheer, but Sora looked around. "Tai's still not here!"

"She's right!" Kari called,"Where's Tai?"

"And Matt?" Tk shouted,"They're still in the Digital World!"

"Let's go to the Hypnos building," Jeri suggested,"They should have a monitor that we can use to watch whatever's happening in the Digital World."

"Good idea," Tk said,"Come on."

Deep in the center of the Digital World, the High Priestess Nami Asage stood on the bank of the pink lake. She was staring at the mountains in the distance, a dark cloud had formed over them. "What are you staring at?"

She smiled slightly as she faced Andromon. "A fierce battle is erupting beyond those hills, but I cannot determine who the two fighters are."

"They are Kamiya, Ishida and Apocalymon."

Andromon and Miss Asage jumped slightly. They spun around and saw an elderly man with large white wings standing behind them. "W..who are you?" Andromon demanded.

"I am called Darius," he smiled slightly.

"D..Darius?" Miss Asage stuttered,"The same wizard who lived long ago?"

"The same."

"But..but how is it possible?" she gasped.

"All will be explained, I assure you," he nodded,"But, for now, the digidestined are in the Hypnos building, viewing the battle that will determine the fate of both worlds." He held out his hand,"What do you say we join them?"

Asage and Andromon looked at each other, then nodded. They grabbed Darius's hand. There was a flash of light around them, and a second later they found themselves surrounded by more then a dozen digidestined and humans. They were inside of a room with a large dome shaped ceiling. Their entrance did not go unnoticed.

"Miss Asage?" Tk asked,"How did you get here?"

She mentioned to the Wiant behind her. "Darius."

"Darius?" the group gasped.

"There will be time for that later, I assure you," the elderly man said,"We need to know what is happening between Apocalymon and Kamiya and Ishida."

Yamaki nodded, then glanced up at the two technicians that were operating their elevated chairs. "Riley, Taily?"

"We've got a lock sir!" Taily shouted.

Riley pushed a few buttons. "I'm putting on screen...now!"

The group all gasped at what they saw: Apocalymon in his largest form, a large knight digimon with arms like Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon, and a human standing on his shoulders. "Who is that?" Tentomon gasped.

"That guy sort of looks like Lord Ishida," Yamaki mentioned,"But..different."

"They used the Fusion Modify cards!" Rika gasped.

"Fusion Modify?" Takato asked,"What are they?"

The Digidestined Princess chuckled. "You don't even know? Well, they were the cards that Kasumi and I used to fuse together. Our plan was to combined our strength to defeat Neo Digital World. We were actually able to do it once, but she died before we could try again. I gave them to my father, hoping that he and Lord Kamiya could join together and kick Apocalymon's butt!"

"That's amazing!" Wong gasped,"Truly amazing!"

"Guys!" Kari shouted, pointing at the dome,"They're fighting again!"

""""""

Apocalymon shot forward, and the battle began. Omnimon swung his leg at the Neo Digital Emperor's head, but before the armored heel could even touch him, Apocalymon slammed the Holy Digimon in the stomach with one of his claws.

Omnimon fell to the ground, clutching his injured stomach. Apocalymon attacked. He didn't waste any time with physical attacks, he went straight for his special moves. "Virus Grenade!"

The missiles flew from the demon, leaving a trail of smoke behind. Omnimon did not even block as all the missiles slammed into him in key points of his body, sending a wave of smog all over him. Apocalymon started laughing. He flew upward and fired a dark fire ball at the smoking digimon.

The large projectile soared forward, letting nothing stand in its path as it headed towards the smoke covered digimon.. The missile zoomed closer and closer, and, when it was finally a few inches in front of the smoke the Wargreymon hand appeared and backhanded the missile, sending it back towards Apocalymon. He successfully dodged the returning attack, but he did not see the second attack until it was right in front of him. He quickly threw one of his claws up to deflect the attack.

Omnimon began punching Apocalymon wildly in the face. With every punch, the evil mega moaned in pain until he launched all his claws at the holy digimon's stomach. Yamachi held tight as Omnimon stumbled backward..

"Not bad!" Apocalymon laughed,"But you really have to do better. After all, you kept boasting how powerful you are, but when push comes to shove, you're nothing, aren't you? You're just a weakling in denial!"

Yamachi started to chuckled."You're the one that is in denial. Why don't you come a prove to us how wrong we really are?"

Apocalymon growled, then charged forward, bringing his fist towards Omnimon's nose, but before he could connect his punch, the holy digimon quickly brought his Wargreymon arm up and grabbed Apocalymon's arm. He twisted him in the air, then slammed him into the ground.

From on the ground, Apocalymon brought one of his claws, knocking Omnimon in the chin, flipping him to the ground. The demon then hovered back right-side up.. He raised his hands into the air, clamping them together, he then brought them down, attacking the top of Omnimon's head. His fist landed inches away from Yamachi.

The fused Digimon yelped out in pain. Apocalymon brought his claws up for another attack, but Omnimon recovered from the previous blow and kicked Apocalymon's cubes lower section.

Yamachi's Digimon quickly zoomed out of the way and hovered in the air, while Apocalymon recovered himself. Omnimon got a running start this time. Yamachi grabbed his deck of modify cards and grabbed the one he was looking for. "Digi-modify! Power Activate!"

Omnimon head butted Apocalymon's mid-section. It sent him soaring backwards, He pounded so deep into one of the many rock mesa, that the front half of the massive stone tower collapsed around him. He was buried.

"Is he gone?" Yamachi asked.

"Doubt it," Omnimon huffed,"We'd better be ready."

Yamachi nodded. "Digi-modify..."

The rock mesa glowed for a second, then shattered apart. Yamachi was so shocked that he did not finish his modification. Apocalymon grinned, then shot of his claws at Omnimon's shoulder. The massive digimon stumbled, but quickly recovered. The problem occurred when Yamachi lost his grip. "The Modify Cards!" he shouted, watching as they fluttered to the ground,"No!"

""""""

"They've lost the cards!" Takato shouted.

Rika shouted,"Now Apocalymon can beat them to a pulp, and they won't be able to heal themselves!"

"What do we do?"

Yamachi held tightly to Omnimon as they watched Apocalymon laugh with delight. The fused human knelt to whispered into his digimon's ear. "Okay, we lost the cards, so we can't show off any more. We've got to finish this before it goes any farther."

"Right."

"First thing, we need to get rid of those claws, we're not going to be able to do any real damage as long as he has them."

Omnimon nodded. He pointed his Wargreymon arm at Apocalymon, and a long sword emerged. "Transcended Sword!" He crouched, ready to attack.

Apocalymon didn't waste any time. He started his assault again, mercilessly attacking with his claws. He shot one of them towards Yamachi and Omnimon. The duo continued on their path.. The holy digimon waited until the claw was a few feet in front of him, then he pulled up quickly and with a flick of his sword, he sent the claw flying back at Apocalymon.

"Ah!" he cried in surprised, instinctively blasting the claw away with a red energy ball from his hand.

"Ha!" Yamachi laughed.

Apocalymon growled. "You may have one claw down, but I still have seven left!" He shot two more claws at them. One shooting from the right, and the other from the left. Omnimon soared into the air and both of the claws blasted into each other.

"Damn!" Apocalymon shouted as two more of this claws were destroyed,"How can you be so fast?"

"Three down," Yamachi said,"Five to go."

Apocalymon wasn't going to give them time to formulate an attack. He quickly shot them forward, all of them except one of his claws were fired. Omnimon dodged one and wrapped the chain of another one around his sword.. He brought that one around and into another one, destroying those two. A third claw was heading towards him. He destroyed it with his sword and smashed the fourth one with his feet.

Omnimon and Yamachi them turned to Apocalymon. "Do you want to try with the last claw?"

The evil demon screamed in rage, and fired his last remaining claw. Instead of destroying it, however, Omnimon withdrew his sword and wrapped the claw around his hands. "W..what are you doing?" Apocalymon gasped.

"Wait and see," Omnimon grinned,"You're going to love this." The holy digimon braced with his feet, then quickly started spinning Apocalymon around by his extended claw. The Neo Digital Emperor smashed into rock mesa and small mountains. He was spun faster and faster and faster!"

"Around and round we go!" Omnimon laughed.

Apocalymon was getting dizzier and dizzier. "L...Let go!"

"As you wish!" the fused digimon laughed. He released his grip and Apocalymon was flung into the rocky ground. He shot back up a second later and stared at the holy digimon floating above him.

"You...you...you...I am going to kill you!"

"You and want army?" Yamachi taunted.

Apocalymon grinned. "I hope you have an energy attack, or this is going to be a very short..._ending!_ Total Annihilation Wave!" He put his hands together and fired a massive beam of energy from his palms, down the sky where Omnimon was hovering. The holy digimon pointed her Metalgarurumon arm down at the incoming beam of black. "Supreme Cannon!" A beam of light equal to Apocalymon's emerged. The two energy beams slammed into each other in a maelstrom of energy. The explosion caused a storm of wind that sent streams of lava into the air, but both sides were still standing, their energy beams still struggling against one another.

"Can you feel that power?" Renamon asked. The other digimon nodded.

"We can feel it all the way from here," Palmon said,"Apocalymon is using all of his power. This is it!"

_"How can this be?"_ Apocalymon thought,"_How can his Supreme Cannon be as strong as my Total Annihilation Wave?"_ He grinned. "You're pretty good!" he called to Omnimon,"But let's see how well you can keep it up!" His dark energy grew in strength, the impact point of the two beams moved towards Omnimon.

"Don't let him win!" Yamachi shouted,"Push harder!"

Omnimon screamed out, his white beam grew in strength as well, moving the impact point back to where it was. His white energy continued to pour out and be matched by Apocalymon's dark energy.

Neither side was winning, the Total Annihilation Wave was matched and meet by the Supreme Cannon. Apocalymon seemed to have no end to his power, while Omnimon was beginning to show signs of fatigue. Yamachi watched as the energy beams struggled for control, when he smelled smoke. He looked down at the Metalgarurumon arm and gasped. "Omnimon! You're..you're on fire!"

"My cannon is overheating..." he moaned.

Down below, Apocalymon saw the smoke. "Feel the burn!" he laughed, shooting more energy into his dark beam. The point of impact did not move, but Omnimon did. His Metalgarurumon arm bent at the elbow and his entire body hovered backwards, but not once did the cannon move out of the line of sight with Apocalymon's beam. Omnimon managed to stop his backwards momentum, then straighten his arm. His Supreme Cannon was still firing a beam equal to Apocalymon's. "Good job!" Yamachi shouted,"You can do this!"

"I..I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," the fused digimon moaned.

Back in the Hypnos control room, the digidestined saw what was happening to their last hope. "He's losing strength," Biyomon quivered,"He's...he's not going to make it."

Rika watched the battle on the dome above her. She spun around and face Darius. "I've got to get a set of Modify cards to them! Take me there!"

"I..I can't, "Darius said.

"What do you mean you can't?" Rika shouted.

"The Gates are closed, remember?" he asked,"You are the ones that closed them."

"But you traveled here.."

"I still had access to my Matrix of Time, so I could travel past even a closed barrier, but now that I'm on _this_ side, and the Matrix of Time is on the _other_ side, I can't call upon it. I'm sorry, but I can't."

Rika looked to the ground, defeated. "Then there's..there's nothing we can do?"

Sora stared up at the dome ceiling. She saw the fused Matt and Tai standing on the fused Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. She tightened her fists. "Tai!" she screamed to the ceiling,"Tai! We all believe in you! You can do this!"

Rumiko stepped forward and stood by Sora's side. "Matt!" she shouted,"Come on Matt! I need you to come back home! Matt I believe in you!"

The other digidestined started cheering for them. Even though they knew that Matt and Tai could not hear them, they still shouted.

Back in the Digital World, Omnimon felt his body start to give out. "I can't keep this up...I...I'm losing it..."

"Come on," Yamachi said,"Don't give up..."

"_Tai!__ Matt!"_

Yamachi spun around. "What was that?"

_"Tai..Matt, We believe you! Don't give up!"_

_"Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon! Don't give up! You can do it, we're all counting on you!"_

"That was Sora and Rumiko!" Yamachi shouted.

"And Biyomon, Gatomon and Patamon!" Omnimon shouted.

"They're all counting on us!" Yamachi shouted,"We can't let them down!"

"I...I don't give up!" Omnimon shouted.

Down on the ground, Apocalymon noticed that Omnimon's Supreme Cannon attack was growing in strength. He simply poured more energy into his black beam, but surprisingly, Omnimon's energy beam continued to grow to match Apocalymon's. The demon's eyes opened wide, no matter how much dark energy he poured into his attack, the fused digimon poured an even greater amount of holy energy into his beam, the point of impact moved down Apocalymon's beam. "How...how can this be? I...I have the Matrix of Evil, how can your puny Essences be stronger then that! How can your pitiful holy energy be a match for my dark energy!..._How can you be stronger than me!"_

"Simple," Omnimon said,"You fight out of evil and hate. You fight to fuel your own selfish desires. I have two entire worlds depending on me! And I won't let them.._down__!"_

A massive blast shot from his Garuru Cannon, causing the already impressive Supreme Cannon beam to grow in tremendous size. "Goodbye Apocalymon," Yamachi said,"I wish I could say it's been a please, but, well, it hasn't. Farewell."

Omnimon gave a final scream, and the point of impact of the two beams shot towards Apocalymon. His own Total Annihilation Beam was torn apart and easily covered the evil Emperor. He screamed in intense pain as his cube body dissolved, leaving only his torso. "This can't be happening! I'm the most powerful being in both worlds! My Matrix of Evil is unbeatable! This can't be happening!" His remaining body shattered apart; his arms crumbled away, followed by his torso. The Neo Digital Emperor's evil eyes glared at Omnimon seconds before they vanished. His Matrix of Evil fluttered in the massive dome of energy before it shattered apart.

The digidestined watched the conclusion of the battle on the dome shaped ceiling of the Hypnos building. Even those on the other side of the world could have heard their cheers. The war was over, they had won.

Omnimon hovered in air, watching as the giant dome of white energy remained after the destruction of Apocalymon. "Um why is that thing still growing?"

Yamachi gasped,"How much energy did you put into that last attack?"

Omnimon did not answer and the done grew bigger and bigger. "Uh, maybe we should get out of here."

"That's a good idea,"Yamachi gasped,"Run! Run!" The holy digimon twirled around and started flying away, but they were not quick enough: the white dome overtook them, trapping human and digimon inside.

Matt glanced around but all he saw was pure white. "W..where are we?"

"I don't know," Tai said, surprised to find that he was floating. Both Lords of the Digidestined suddenly gasped, then turned to face each other.

"How come you're there?" they asked at the same time,"And why am I here? We've separated!"

They looked around and saw their In-trainning digimon hovering in front of them. "Koromon, are you okay?"

"Tsunomon, talk to me!"

"They are both unharmed. They used much of their energy to destroy Apocalymon, and set me free."

They looked up and saw what could only be described as an angel-a gorgeous young woman with long blond hair wearing a white dress. Tai took a deep breath, "Are you...Miriya?"

She nodded. "Yes, we Wiants were able to seal Apocalymon thousands of years ago, but he managed to escape. He was incredible weakened, but still proved a formable threat. We Wiants fought him, but in order to seal him away again, it was necessary for me to use all of my holy powers. Unfortunately, we became connected, and I was absorbed by Apocalymon. However, my presence inside of his body was able to keep him seal until the Monster Makers found him thousands of years later." She smiled,"But you destroyed Apocalymon, you broke the connection, and freed me."

She hovered over to them and held out her hands. "Your friends have sealed the gates between the two worlds, but I still have enough power to bring us to Earth. Take my hands."

Tai and Matt grinned at each other, then held tightly to her palms. The group vanished a second later.

"Where are they?" Micheal shouted, pointing up at the ceiling dome,"They were just there!"

"It appears that they're digital signals were absorbed by that glowing dome," Riley said,"We're sending a probe to determine what is inside of...Ahh!"

"What is it?" Yamaki asked.

"The dome...it's gone!"

"What about Ishida and Kamiya?" Wong asked.

"Why don't you take a look behind you?"

"Matt?" Tk asked. Everyone spun around and gasped. Tai and Matt were standing in the rear of the room, their In-training digimon at the feet and Miriya behind them. "We're back!" Tai waved.

Sora and Rumiko tackled their husbands. "Tai!" Sora cried, lightly punching Tai in the chest, tears pouring down her face,"Don't you ever do that again! I was so worried about you!"

Rumiko was hugging Matt so tightly with strength she did not know she even had. "Matt, I...I never saw you fight before, I mean, really _really_ fight. I...I was so sacred that you weren't coming back, I...Oh Matt!" she cried.

"It's all right," Matt said,"We're okay."

Darius was smiling, but his smile faded into awe when he saw the figure behind them. "M..Miriya? How..."

The Wiant queen just nodded. She ran over and embraced Darius. "It's so good to see you again.":

Micheal weaved through the group until he found the person he was looking for; Mimi was sitting on the floor, her knees to her chest and her back against the wall. "Mimi!" he called.

She looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Hi."

Micheal started to blush. "Listen, I uh, well, heh, I just wanted to say that I...I'm glad that you're not hurt. I was worried about you and...w..what's wrong?"

Mimi started crying and buried her face in his chest. "Oh Micheal!" she sobbed, "Krake, I...I kuh..killed her!"

"What?"

"She..she's was holding the others captive, in order to free them I...I..." she started sobbing louder. Micheal pulled her away and stared straight at her face.

"Mimi, I don't know exactly what happened, but I'm sure that you did what had to be done. I remember Krake from my time as a Dark Master, trust me, she wasn't anywhere near innocent. What you did to her, trust me, she deserved."

"But..I killed her..."

"You did what had to be done," he repeated,"It was what...at least twelve lives..twelve _good_ lives against one evil one?" He shook his head,"I don't think there's anyone that would go against what you did. I know you to be a very good and kind person."

She dried her tears, then took a few deep breaths to calm down. She sniffled, then smiled. "Thank you Micheal. I guess that's just what I needed to hear."

Micheal nodded, then saw that the Digital Warriors were surrounding Tai. "I've got to go," he said. Mimi just smiled and watched him leave. She was about to get up to join her team, when June appeared before her. "June?"

"Mimi!" she grinned, hugging her,"I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you too," she giggled,"But what's the rush? Couldn't you wait until we met later?"

June stepped back, then removed the Crest of Sincerity from around her neck. "Here, I promised I would return it, right?"

Mimi looked confused, then smiled."June, I can't use it anymore."

"What?"

"I k...I did something in Neo Digital World that I am going to have to live with for the rest of my life, something that I'm not at all proud of. If I can't be sincere with myself, then how can I be sincere towards others? I can't use the Crest of Sincerity anymore, but, I can't think of anyone more pure then you."

June started blushing, then put the crest back around her neck. Mimi placed her arm around June's shoulder. "Besides, I have the Essence of Earth now, and personally, I think Rosemon looks way cooler then your digimon."

"Hey!" June snapped,"At least if I have to do an emergence make-over, I can use Pixiemon as a powder puff!"

The two friends laughed and went to join the others.

Tai laughed as he walked over to his Digital Warriors. He grinned at everyone, then saw Micheal running towards him. The two just stared at each other for a few seconds, then the blond held out his hand. Tai grabbed it and started to shake it, then yanked him into a hug. "Thank you."

"For what?" Micheal asked.

"For everything you've ever done for me," Tai grinned,"For just following me. I'll never forget that."

Micheal chuckled,"You make it sound like I'm leaving or something."

Tai laughed,"Somehow I don't think that will ever happen."

Lord Kamiya and Lord Ishida stared at each other, then both bowed at the same time. "Neo Digital World has fallen," Tai said,"I guess all that remains is us. Where do we go from here?"

Matt smiled at him. "We use to be friends. I was thinking that maybe we could try to go back to that."

Tai nodded, then shook Matt's hands. The gap between the Digital Warriors and the Digidestined would now began to heal. It would never be the same.

After the celebrations were over, the Tamers knew that there was no longer any reason for them to stay here. It was time to say goodbye. Rika, Takato, Henry, Kazu, Jeri, Renamon, Guiilmon, Terreriermon, Guardromon and Airdramon stood on the Hypnos roof, facing the digidestined. "Well," Takato said,"I guess this is goodbye."

"For now," Davis replied,"I guess we'll see you in a few months, Son. Wow, it feels weird calling you that."

Takato just grinned, but Kari walked over and kissed him. "I'm going to count the months until you're born."

He grinned. "I love you Mom, you too Dad."

Rika was staring at Matt and Rumiko. "Well, I...um..." She looked to the ground and started blushing,"I..uh..you know..."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Rumiko laughed. "You are definitely his daughter. Well since I'm from the side of the human race that _can_ communicate with others..." She walked over and hugged her daughter,"Goodbye Rika, at least I know what you'll look like."

"Rika," Renamon called,"We're ready."

The Ishida daughter joined the other Tamers. Takato took a deep breath, then mentioned to Kazu and Guardromon. "All right, open the data stream."

Guardromon nodded. "Initiating time travel sequence...activated." A large glowing cylinder appeared before them. They gave one final wave before they stepped in, the data stream vanish seconds later. They were gone.

..._six years later..._

Catherine nervously knocked on the door in front of her. A second later it opened to reveal a red-headed young woman. "Ah, Catherine."

The French woman bowed. "Bonjuor, Madame Sora. I want to zank you for inviting me."

Sora smiled. "Of course. Please come in." She stepped aside and Catherine and Floramon stepped into the house's living room. She handed Sora a bottle wrapped in brown paper. "I brought Frenc wine, very delicious!"

Sora nodded. "The others are outside in the yard The food should be out in a few minutes."

Catherine nodded, then the human and digimon walked through the twin doors. Outside, the backyard was covered with people and digimon; everyone from the Mystic Digital War was present, well, the good guys at least. There was a large green tarp covering the yard, with everyone seated around small round tables, chattering and talking away. Zoe was sitting at one of the tables nearest to her. The blond girl noticed Catherine standing there. "Hi, Catherine!" she shouted. Everyone stopped talking and shouted their greetings. Catherine just smiled and walked into the group. She was looking for an empty seat when she saw Tai was waving to an empty seat at his table. She was about to sit down, when she remember the proper greeting. She bowed at Tai and Matt, then sat.

"Zank you for inviting me," she said.

Matt shrugged. "This is a digidestined reunion.."

"Actually, it's a reunion of everyone that took part in the Mystic Digital War," Tai clarified.

"As I was saying," Matt glared at Tai,"You're part of us. Welcome to the family, ha!"

Catherine grinned, then glanced around. Micheal and Mimi were sitting at one of the other tables, talking to a five-year-old boy with blond hair and two wings emerging from his back. The reporter determined that must be their son, Peter. After they were married, Mimi resigned from the Digidestined and joined the Digital Warriors to be with her husband and her best friend, Sora.

At another table was Tk and Yolei. Surprisingly, these two had married and were awaiting the birth of their first child. Tk still remained at his brother's side, but Yolei was working closely with Izzy and Ken to develop the latest in technological advances for both the digital and human worlds. They were leading the way in the study to create artificial intelligence.

She turned her attention to The Monster Makers. Dr. Wong, Alice, Mina, Zoe and Tommy had joined Hypnos and remained the governments' leading force against the Wild Ones. They were also attempting to convince the Earth's governments to create a diplomatic treaty with the Digital World. So far, things were progressing very nicely. Mina remained with the Digital Warriors.

Takuya and Koji were at a table by themselves. They were no longer homeless, but were not part of either the Digidestined or the Digital Warriors, preferring to remain free agents.

Davis and Kari had gotten married, and Takato's birth was normal and healthy. Takato's fears of not being born had never come to fruition. While both remained loyal members of the Digital Warriors, they were both attending college; Kari was majoring in education, and Davis was studying culinary arts. It was his dream to open a noodle cart!

Anna was sitting by herself. She had finally gotten over Tai, and met another Russian Digidestined named Yuri. Rumors were they were engaged, but Catherine knew to always have proof before making certainties.

Her attention turned to her two hosts. Both Matt and Tai were enjoying wonderful marriages. Both were still the leaders of the respectful teams. Sora had become famous for creating a line of fashion designs, and Rumiko was her model! Neither side had to worry about money problems ever again.

Catherine's attention was broken when she heard Matt shout out. "Rika!" he called,"Rika! Stop that!"

Catherine turned around and saw a five-year-old red headed girl standing over a brown haired five-year-old boy who was lying on the ground. "Rika!" Matt shouted,"Leave Kazu alone!"

The girl turned away from the injured boy and ran over to the swings. Lord Ishida sighed. as he sat back down,"I don't know what I'm going to do with her!"

"What's the problem?" Tai asked.

Matt ran a hand through his hair,"All she does is fight like that! I mean, she behaves herself most of the time, and is doing excellent in school but most of the time I find her picking on other kids like that."

Tai smirked. "Well, at least I can control _my_ daughter, and she's on the honor roll!"

Matt chuckled. "Don't put her near Rika, she'll probably get her butt kicked."

"Doubt it."

"Let's just see." Tai stood up and glanced at the group of children. "Kasumi! Kasumi! Darn it, where is she? I told her not to run off! Why does she always do this?"

Matt smirked. "I thought she always listens to you."

"Shut up." Tai walked towards the bushes along the wooden fence. "Kasumi, if you don't come out know, you're going to be in big trouble." A second later a five-year-old girl with long brown hair stepped out from behind one of the taller bushes. She looked up at her father with puppy dog eyes. "Did you call me Daddy?"

"What were you doing behind there?" he asked, leading her over to the other children.

"Jus' playin'."

"Yeah, next time I call, you'd better come." She just nodded and ran over to the swings. Tai sighed and sat down."She's driving me crazy with that!"

Sora and Rumiko emerged from the house a second later. "Come on everyone, the photographer is here."

Tai sighed and rolled his eyes at Matt. "I always did hate pictures."

Matt chuckled. "Come on."

It took at least fifteen minutes before everyone was situated. Matt and Tai were in the center, with Sora and Rumiko next to their respectful husbands. Seconds before the picture was taken, Sora noticed the smile on Tai's face. "What are you so happy about?"

"Everything," he chuckled,"Everything is perfect."

Sora grinned, and rested her head on Tai's shoulder."I love you."

"And I'll always love you."

"Forever?"

"Beyond forever."

Catherine bowed. "Well, zat is it ze grand finale. Be sure to watch for my report will Monsieur Fruitloop Trooper will be uploading later zis week. Remember, life is only what you choose to make it. Ze light and ze darkness exist inside us all. It iz you zat must choose which side you will be. Zis iz Catherine DeGual, singing off."

"""""

_One of the winged inhabitants of the city slowed his flapping wings as he approached a balcony on one of the towers. He landed perfectly on his feet, as he folded his wings behind his back._

_A perfect landing Master Darius."_

_The man looked to the right and saw a younger man walk to great him. "Amadaus," Darius said, placing a pair of tiny glasses on the ridge of his nose,"How is our project?"_

_'''''_

_"Lord Makura," Miriya said,"I did not call this emergency session of the High Council of the Wiants so we can point fingers at one another."_

_"What exactly has Amadeaus done?" an older man asked._

_Darius sighed, "He stole my plans for a device of great power and crafted for himself a Matrix of Evil. With the power of this device, he has created a beast-the Monster of the Apocalypse, or Apocalymon."_

_'''''_

_Apocalymon's claws ripped Xuwanamon in half. Using another claw, he tore Baihumon's head off. Azulongmon watched in horror as his two friends were destroyed before his eyes. "Apocalymon!" he shouted,"I will destroy you!" He launched forward as Apocalymon held up his hand ready to rip an energy attack through the dragon god._

_Azulongmon was not about to give up. He was seconds from creating a lightning storm when Darius leapt on top of his head. "No! Wait!"_

_"Darius!"__ Azulongmon shouted,"What are you doing?"_

_"Trust me!" Darius said, grabbing a device from his pocket. Apocalymon fired his attack, and when the smoke cleared Azulongmon and Darius were gone._

_Zuqioamon was furious. He was now the only God left. "Apocalymon, you will be punished for what you have done!" He flew into the sky and began chanting words to himself._

_"Lord Zuqioamon," one Wiant flew over to him,"What are these incantations?"_

_"I am going to remove his power from himself," the phoenix god said._

_"But...that...that spell uses an enormous amount of energy," the Wiant shouted,"You used too much in your battle."_

_"Then I will soon be with my comrades." Zuqioamon shot a blast of yellow energy from his mouth and into Apocalymon. Amadeaus's creation chuckled, then suddenly was overcome with pain. He seemed to be struggling internally cautiously moving his claws, when it seemed as though it became too much for him. He screamed out as his body glowed a white light; six globes shot forth from his body and landed on the ground. Apocalymon shrank into a large battle with wings. Zuqioamon seemed to smile, before he crashed into the ground, where he breathed his last._

_Miriya, Queen of the Wiants, watched as the now small ball-shaped Apocalymon was lowered deep under the surface of the earth, his burial sealed by a stone temple._

_"Apocalymon shall be sealed here forever," she sighed,"With the memory of those that have parted this life, Darius, Makura. you will be remembered. The power Zhuqioamon separated from Apocalymon will be scattered across Gaia, while Apocalymon will be sealed in Terra. All gates will be closed, Apocalymon will not be allowed to reclaim the Zuqioamon stones, both worlds will never fall fates to his power again."_

_'''''''_

_The young man with fierce blond hair slammed his fist into the table. "When do we get paid?"_

_"Peter is right," a young boy said,"We did our job, and now we want what we were promised."_

_"Don't be so dishonest! Stop trying to cheat us!" a third voice joined in._

_A man with long white hair sneered at them. "This, coming from a bunch of mercenaries! Ha! Nerez, Matsuki, and Oikawa, you three will all be paid, do not worry. I always pay for services rendered, and with the Tri-Warriors, it is services well rendered, ha ha ha!"_

_"Then where is our money?" the young boy asked._

_"It has been deposited into your Swiss Bank accounts," the long white haired man said, with a grin"but, I have another job for you."_

_"What is the payment?"_

_"Double what I paid you last time," he grinned._

_"We'll do it."_

_''''''_

_The giant monster growled, saliva dripping from it's massive mouth, its teeth glistening in the sunlight. It raised it's giant claws and slashed its claw into the desert floor, creating a malestrom of sand and dirt._

_The man with the crew cut of blond hair quickly jumped threw his arms up to block the sand. A long metal serpent suddenly appeared in front of him. "I will protect you, Nerez!" it shouted._

_A young boy was trying to protect himself as well. A large red dinosaur was standing in front of him, trying to sheild the human. "Takato!" Nerez shouted,"How are you holding up?"_

_"I...I'll make it," he shouted over the howl of the wind,"We've got to stop him, now! This battle has gone on long enough!"_

_"I agree," Nerez shouted,"On three, we attack together. One...two...three!"_

_The metal serpent fired a blast of blue energy from it's nose, while the red dinosaur shot a red beam from out of its mouth. A third creature suddenly appeared, one that resembled a giant mummy with a shield. This one shot one palm forward, firing a red beam that joined with the other two, forming a giant white beam that tore through the first creature's stomach._

_The sandstorm instantly stopped, and the giant black creature fell over into the sand. His body broke apart into a million shards that flew straight forward..._

_''''_

_"The desert air was fierce and dry, ripping the flesh, and burning the eyes. The sandstorm made perfect cover for the enemy. The spineless cowards ambushed us, destroying my platoon in a second. We fought back as best we could, but it was no use. Only a few of us survived, we managed to hide ourselves in the ruins of a desert temple."_

_"The ruins were ancient, probably dating back to the early centuries, certainly far older than the arguments erupting between the warring countries in the desert war of the 1990's. I remarked at the irony of the situation. In another time, these long forgotten relics would have been marveled and carefully preserved, however, now they were just used as shields. As our battle waged on, I soon became the only one left. As I lay on the ground, hidden within the bodies of my fellow soldiers, with gunshots sounding all around me, I waited for the end, but it never came._

_As the enemy soldiers came ever closer to me, a miracle happened. A light broke forth in the sky, a glowing circle appeared-a gate-and out of it came a group of humans with wings, angels. They flew down from the air, bringing swift and merciless justice to my attackers. They used archaic weapons such as swords and cross bows, but, they were able to destroy my enemies. Once they were done, they left, back through the gate they appeared out of. At first I thought they had appeared to save me, but, I later determined that they were protecting something, something that was hidden beneath the temple ruins, something...powerful."_

_The young man looked up from his hospital bed at the group of slightly older men and women standing around him. "When the rescue team found me, they brought me back to this hospital." He looked at the leader of the group, a man with glasses and black hair with a bluish tint. "I can trust you to keep my secret, can't I? Please, whatever is buried there, keep it under all that sand. Stop anyone who would uncover it. I can trust you, can't I, Mr. Wong?_

_The man with the glasses turned to the three other men, and the two women behind him on the right of the bed, then looked to the man that was standing alone on the left side of the bed. "You can trust us."_

_The man in the hospital bed sighed. "Thank you, Mr. Tachikawa, thank you."_

_'''''''_

_Each kid reached down and lifted up one of the square glowing devices. "What are these?" Sora asked, glancing at the device in her red gloves._

_"They apear to be some sort of digital aparatus," Izzy said, rubbing his chin._

_"What's that?" Mimi shouted, pointing to the sky._

_"The Northen Lights?"_

_''''''_

_The woman quickly yanked the young boy out of his room and charged down the hall. "Where are we going Mom?" he asked._

_"The city's being attacked!" she shouted,"We've got to get out of here." He followed her into the living room where an older man and a girl slightly older then him were nervously standing. The girl was wearing pink pajamas and had something under a white sheet._

_"Okay," the man said, holding up a golf club,"When I count to three, we'll run to the elevator, got it?"_

_He turned to the other three in the room,"If need be, you''ll be able to use your powers, right?"_

_The woman, girl and boy nodded. "Okay," the man said, kicking open the door,"Let's go!"_

_The quartet ran as fast as they could down the outside hall, pushing and diving past the floating ghost. They dove into the elevator. "We made it!" the man cried, pushing the button on the small control panel. The door was half-way closed before the ghosts shot through._

_''''''_

_A young boy was seated with his knees drawn to his chest in a cramped room of some sort, staring up at a door with a small glass window in it; a cell, the boy was in a cell._

_There was someone else with him, a child his own age, but he could not tell if it was a boy or girl, the image was too foggy. This person was hurt, that much he knew._

_Suddenly, the door opened and a man wearing a cape that emanated evil walked in. The boy drew his knees even closer. "I wish my sister was here," he said, tears coming to his eyes,"She would know what to do. She would..."_

_He stared up at the man of evil. "It's your turn!" he laughed, his fangs glistening with dark light._

_'''''_

_The Digidestined cheered as their digivices held the evil Malomyotismon at bay. Metalgarurumon headbutted the shpere shape building at Wargreymon. "Shoot!" they all shouted._

_'''''''_

_Wargreymon's fists pounded the top of Piedmon's head, as the evil clown's own fists connected with Tai's Digimon. A massive sonic bomb sounded throughout Destiny's Peak, shattering the very stone of the mountain. Both combatants were still for a long moment, then, Piedmon lurched back and fell over, slamming into the ground. Wargreymon fell over backwards, covered by a bright light, then shrinking into a small ball and landing next to Tai._

_Tai's crest started to dim, as his eyes started to droop. "D-did we, did we win?"_

_"Yes," Sora said, crying,"You did it, you saved us all!"_

_Tai smiled proudly. "S-Sora, I- I want you to know that..."_

_"I know Tai," she said, crying,"I've always known."_

_The rest of the Digidestined watched as Tai's eyes started to droop. Kari ran from Izzy's grasp over to her fallen brother's side. She pushed Sora out of the way, and started bawling as she laid her hands on her brother. "Tai..Tai..." she cried._

_"T-this can't be happening," Izzy said, watching his best friend lying on the ground,"H-he gave Wargreymon too much of his energy. He..he has n-nothing left..."_

_"No," Andromon said,"It cannot end like this, he must survive."_

_"Kari," Tai said, looking up at his sister, almost as if he was thinking of her name,"Sora, yes, you'd...be...perfect..."_

_She was confused as she watched Tai nod his head, agreeing to a thought in his head. "Kari," he said, almost in a whipser,"It falls to you now. M-my power, I give to you... d-don't let me down..."_

_She nodded, tears falling down her cheek._

_He raised his head, and lightly brushed her cheek,"And...I want you to know that I love you, always have, and always will..."_

_His hand fell to the ground and remained motionless. "Brother," she cried,"You can't leave me, you can't! Please, Please..."_

_''''''_

_The peaceful __File__Island__ mountain range had become a battlefield. The Mekanorimon poked up from behind the large rocks they were using as cover and started firing. On the other side of the field, the Numemon fought as hard as they could against the black ring wearing Mekanorimon, flinging their slime against them, but, always falling short._

_Behind the Mekanorium, the Dark Master of Famine laughed wickedly. Arukennimon raised the whip that she carried in her hand, and crashed it down onto the ground beneath her. A group of floating black rings appeared behind her. "Fight as hard as you can," she grinned at the Numemon,"You're still going to become my prisoners!"_

_The Dark Rings flew past the Mekanorimon, heading right at the Numemon. They adverted their eyes, waiting when the rings were clamp onto them, stealing their freedom, but, instead, they heard a loud explosion._

_Quickly turning back around, they saw that the rings had been destroyed. Then, their eyes shot open as the Mekanorimon were blasted away. Arukennimon was shock. "What's going on here?" she shouted._

_"I am," a voice from above said. Arukennimon turned her head upward, and saw two figures standing on a ledge above them. She couldn't make out the smaller figure, but, she knew the larger figure as a Metalgreymon._

_"Y-you are...?" Arukennimon shouted,"Who are you!"_

_The shadowy figured stepped forward so the light of the moon glistened off of the goggles on his head as he raised a Digivice in his hand,"I am the Master of Courage!"_

_''''''''_

_The Floramon ran as fast as she could through the forest. She didn't know how far away that monster was, but, she wasn't going to let that sicko get her. She was so focused on what was behind her, that she crashed into something._

_Her heart started to beat with fear as she turned around. She screamed when she saw the Sukamon laughing there. He grabbed her arms and pushed her to the ground. "No use screaming, sweetheart," he said with a doopy laugh,"I'm still going to get my pleasure from you."_

_The Floramon started to feel sick, when the Sukamon was suddenly thrown off her. She was completely confused as she got up and saw a figure drop down between her and her attacker. The figure wore a long cape, and carried a sword at his side, but, she recognized the goggles on his head._

_The figure glared down at the Sukamon. "You, are the worst kind of scum!" he said._

_"Please, please," the Sukamon said, backing away,"Don't kill me, please!"_

_"You would have kill this poor Floramon, right after you raped her!" the figure said, raising his hand,"And, for that, you must die!"_

_He fired a ball of flame from his palms and blasted the Sukamon away._

_The Floramon back up slightly. "Who are you?"_

_The figured closed his fist and an aura of fire appeared around him. "You can call me the Firemaster!"_

_'''''''_

_The Yokomon stood sadly in front of the re-sealed tomb of Tai Kamiya. They remembered the time when he arrived, and saved the village from a Black Gear possessed Mearamon. He was their friend, and they would miss him._

_They felt a breeze on their backs. They quickly turned around and gasped. There was a Metalgreymon standing right behind them, with a human near his feet, but this human was different than any other human they had ever seen before. This one was part machine! The left side of his body was pure machine._

_He glared at the tomb with through a red-jewled eye, his goggles throwing the moonlight off of them. "I..Its you," one of the Yokomon said,"Right?"_

_"That's right," the human said,"I am Tai Kamiya, and I have returned."_

_''''''_

_"Dr. Ichijoji?"_

_Ken jumped slightly, then regained himself. "Yes?"_

_"Sorry," the figure said,"I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Michael, the town council sent me to meet you, and this is my Digimon partner, Betamon."_

_'''''''_

_Suddenly a large creature dropped down in front of them, cracking the sidewalk. It was a large fox walking on two legs. It had giant muscles, and a stern look on it's face. It had large boots pulled over leather pants, and it carried a staff._

_Matt instinctively jumped in front of Sora, and held up his fists. "W-who are you?" Sora asked, pushing her way around Matt from behind him._

_The creature just kept staring at the three of them. "Answer her!" Matt demanded._

_The creature again didn't say anything._

_"I don't think he's listening," Gabumon said._

_"She's listening just fine," a female voice said,"she just doesn't like to communicate with inferior fighters."_

_Sora and Matt turned their heads skyward. On top of a lower building was standing the figure of a young girl, about ten or eleven. She had reddish-orange hair that was pulled tightly behind her head. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a black belt and a small pack around her waist. Her white and blue shirt had a broken heart on it. She was a trench coat that was wrapped around her small frame._

_''''''_

_Tai looked up towards the figure, then back towards the battlefield, where he saw Wargreymon was losing control over his Terra Force attack._

_"Alright," Tai said, taking out his Digivice. He placed the blue card next to it. His eyes shot open as the blue card merged with the glowing Digivice, and a totally new device appeared in his hands._

_He was complete surprised, and wanted to discover what this was, but he knew time was running out. He quickly grabbed the other card and slid it threw the small slot on the side of the new device. "Digi-modify: Strenght Activate!"_

_Wargreymon was suddenly aware of a new feeling wash over him. It started in the back of his neck, then swept over his head and into his stomach, then climaxed in his hands. He screamed out as a giant blast of orange light shot out of his palms and slammed into his Terra Force ball. The ball grew bigger and easily overcame Pharoahmon's Necro Mist and brought it towards the sky with him. Pharoahmon's eyes were open wide as he watched the massive amount of energy shooting up towards him.'_

_''''''_

_"You watch it!" Kari shouted, slamming her fist onto the table. Everyone in the room was shocked, they had never seen Kari angry before. It was not a welcome sight._

_Kari took a deep breath, and got control of her temper. "General Queen Sora Takenouchi, I am hereby succeeding from the Digidestined." She turned and walked towards the door, she stopped when she heard a chair move. Quickly spinning around she saw that Micheal was standing up._

_"Where ever you go, I will be right beside you," he said, smiling slightly._

_"You can count me in," __Davis__ said, standing up with Veemon._

_"If my DNA Digimon partner is leaving, then I am going too!" Ken said, standing up with Wormmon on his shoulders._

_Sora took a deep breath, trying to keep her temper under control. "Does anyone else want to stand up?"_

_Izzy did. "Tai was...is my best friend, I am not going to desert him."_

_"I, too, believe he did not commit any crime," Mina said, standing up. Anna stood up a second later._

_'''''''_

_The dark haired boy with a dog creature at his feet stepped forward. "My name is Henry, this is Terriermon."_

_The light brown haired body with the robotic being held his hand up,"And I am the great Kazu! And of course, my Digimon partner, Gaurdromon!"_

_"It is a pleasure to meet you!" the large Digimon said._

_The first smiled slightly, then said,"I am Takato, this is Guilmon, and we have much to discuss."_

_'''''_

_The light from the glowing globe intensified, then exploded. "Galfmon digivolve to Apocalymon!"_

_'''''_

_All eyes turned to the sky, as a figure flew towards the building. It was wearing a suit of red armor, with three horns on its head, and a mane of long yellow hair._

_"He's not going to be able to get past that flame!" one of the firefighters shouted._

_The figure kept his eyes locked on the child, ignoring the flames, so much so that he simply flew right through them! He crashed through the ceiling, and emerged through the window a second later with the child in his arms._

_The crowd had their mouths open wide as the figure gently handed the child into his parents' open arms. The mother was able to find her voice. "T-thank you," she said, breathing heavily,"W...what are you?"_

_"I am a Digimon," the figure said in a raspy voice,"At least, I think so."_

_'''''''_

_The creature turned to the one that called out his name. This human was slightly smaller than the others, and while the others were wearing just black jump suits, this one had a black cape flowing behind him. He also had a sharp sword strapped to his side, but the most shocking thing of all, was that his left was was bright red. "I said, don't move!"_

_Ogremon laughed slightly as he raised his club. When he did, he noticed that the rest of the humans lifted objects he recognized as guns pointed towards him. "This is your last chance," the human with the cape shouted._

_Ogremon laughed and charged towards the leader of the group. Suddenly, he became of a sharp, fierce pain in all of his body. He turned his head and saw that all of the humans' guns were firing at him. The one with the cape smiled slightly,"I told you not to move!"_

_Ogremon tried to charge forward, but the guns' energy beams intensified. Ogremon screamed out in pain as he vanished from sight._

_The one with the cape sighed deeply, as he grabbed a small square device from his belt and brought it to his mouth. "Orion calling base, come in."_

_"Base here, go head," a female voice spoke over the device._

_'''''''_

_Once she stepped outside, her eyes started to blur. She had not been outside for the past seven years. As she struggled down the sidewalk, she was able to catch a blurred glimpse of a figure walking towards her. "Alice Doe," he said,"I am General Yamato Ishida, and I'm here to help."_

_'''''''_

_Across the city, at the waterfront warehouse that the Digimon Emperess broke into earlier that day, behind the wall that was destroyed by the laser, a strange chamber slowly slid out of the wall and into the open. The chamber started to shake slightly, then the front burst open, and a figure slammed to the floor in a mess of green liquid-a 12-year-old girl with long curly brown hair._

_She coughed for a few times, then looked around. "Wh-what happened?" she asked, getting onto her knees,"What happened to this place? Wh...where am I? Daisuke! I've got to get home!"_

_'''''''''_

_"My reasons are my own!" Orion shouted,"Suffice to say, the Digidestineds will pay for betraying me! I have already taken care of Sora Takenouchi, no I must destroy Ishida and the others!"_

_"That sounds good to me," JP laughed,"I'll take it!"_

_Orion grinned slightly under his mask._

_JP stared at the object,"What are you waiting for? I am yours man! You want energy, I'll give it to you! It'll be a nuclear holocaust, and, like cockroaches, we'll be the only ones left!"_

_"I like the sound of that!" Orion said, hand the object to JP. As soon as it touched him, he was overcome with a bright light, causing his body to twist and change. "You promised me destruction that only bugs would survive, so you will deliver, Beetlemon!"_

_JP suddenly felt as though his body had a mind of its own. A strange device appeared in his right hand, while a glowing circle appeared around his left hand. He slid the circle across the device. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"_

_'''''''_

_"You've got it!" Wargrowlmon said, throwing Orion towards Goldramon, who batted him away with his tail, crashing through the roof of the Convention Center. Golddramon flew after him, placing his palms together. "Gold Flame!" he screamed._

_"No...no!" Orion screamed. His body was overcome with flames, tearing his body apart, into nothing._

_'''''''_

_The church bells rang slightly as a slight breeze passed through them. The priest ignored this as he addressed the couple in front of them. "Do you, Taichi Kamiya, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to cherish and hold, in sickness or health, richness or poorness, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do."_

_The priest turned to Sora. "Do you, Sora, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish and hold, in sickness and in health, richness or poorness, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do."_

_''''''''_

_Both Megaseadramon and Megadramon stopped fighting and turned to watch Santiramon create a black circle and throw Izzy, Tentomon, Ken and Stingmon into it._

_Michael suddenly remembered the end of his memory dream. That same feeling he felt when he touched the Essence of Water, he was feeling it again. That was why he kept repeating it in his dream, but it was different this time, less of a feeling, and more of a pull. Like a homing device that was bringing him somewhere close._

_The blond got to his feet and started to walk away from the campsite and deeper up the coastline. "Michael!" Tai shouted, running after him,"Where are you going?"_

_Michael suddenly stopped. "Here." He fell to his knees and dug in the sand until he touched something hard. He quickly pulled the object up and gasped._

_Tai looked over his shoulder and gasped as well. "Is that the..."_

_Michael nodded,"Yes, it's the Essence of Water."_

_';''''''_

_Rika screamed as Deathmon shattered the glass skylight and dove into the warehouse. Matt and Gabumon's eyelids shot open and the Essence of Ice blast a bright blue light that filled the entire warehouse._

_"Gabumon warp digivolve to Metalgarurumon!"_

_Deathmon was thrown back through the skylight and into the air as Matt and Metalgarurumon followed them. Levare was in complete shock. "Ishida...y..you're alive?"_

_Matt did not say anything as he glared at Levare and Deathmon._

_"How are you alive?" Leveare shouted,"Deathmon's claw tore through you! There's was no way! Wait, of course, your Essence protected you. I guess Deathmon's aim was off, he missed your vital organs." Leveare grinned,"If he had, not even your Essence could have saved you."_

_Matt growled at him. "Making small talk isn't going to save you now! You're going to pay for what you did to this city!"_

_"Can't you feel it?" Metalgarurumon asked,"All the other Devas are gone. You're the only ones left."_

_Leveare laughed as he jumped onto Deathmon's back, "We beat you before, and we're going to do it again."_

_"No you won't!" Matt screamed. His Essence glowed even brighter, covering him and Metalgarurumon in a icy colored light._

_Leveare paled. "H..How did you gain so much power?"_

_"Because I finally know what I'm fighting for!" Matt screamed,"You're going to pay for all the deaths you caused!" He and Metalgarurumon began screaming at the top of his lungs, and ice began to form in a ball shape around him. Metalgarurumon pulled his head back, then shot it forward. "Metal Wolf Claw!"_

_Deathmon threw his hands up in an attempt to save himself, but it was no use. Metalgarurumon's attack covered both human and digimon. They screamed in intense pain, but were silent moments later as they both vanished from sight._

_'''''''_

_"Kimeramon digivolve to Annubismon!"_

_Noriko gave out a small shriek, then covered her mouth. Oikawa had been transformed into a human figure, with a dog's head and two wings emerging from his back. Just the look in his eyes was enough to tell Noriko that her friend was gone, and that thought turned her spine to ice._

_Lucifer laughed as he admired the digimon standing in front of him. "Excellent. The children's energies have enabled you to digivolve without a foreign device, like an Essence. Very good. Now, tell me, what is your mission?"_

_"D..destroy D..Digidestined!"_

_Lucifer laughed. "Excellent. Find them, and destroy them!"_

_'''''''_

_"You have to! Mimi, you've got to stop her. Please! Everyone's counting on you!"_

_Mimi felt her anger start to return. "That's it, Darius said,"Let your anger go. Let it go. LET IT ALL GO!"_

_Mimi threw her head back and screamed as loud as she could. The Essence of Earth began to glow. She continued to scream, causing even Apocalymon to glance at her. "What happened to her?"_

_"Mimi!"Palmon shouted, running to her partner's side, but she felt something deep inside of her. A feeling that flowed over her filling her with power she had never felt before, power that could let her reach a level she never reached before._

_"Palmon mega digivolve to..."_

_Palmon curled her body up into a ball, then flew apart. The skin on her arms tore as a glowing human arm emerged. Her feet pulled apart as human feet grew out. Her green skin flowed off her body to reveal a glowing female body underneath. Red roses started to flow around her. The petals merged onto her body, creating a red body suit, while the stems linked together to create a whip that the new digimon grabbed with her hand. She flicked the whip around her, twirling around her red body."...Rosemon!"_

_Socerymon gasped as he watched the Mega fly to the edge of his energy barrier. She pounded her fist to the edge and started to push with all her might, but the flower child was not moving forward. He was beginning to relax, but then he heard his energy barrier start to crack. "No!"_

_Mimi screamed again, her wings shooting from her back. She took to the air and grabbed a sharp piece of metal and shot forward. "Rosemon!"_

_The flower woman pulled her fist back; it started to glow with a green aura. She slammed it through the barrier and shattered it. Socerymon's eyes were wide with fear. Mimi overtook Rosemon, but shot past him. He turned back to look at Rosemon, but the mega was much too fast for him. Before he could react, Rosemon's whip was out in front of her. "Rose Thorn Whip!" Socerymon's eyes were wide open as the whip tore across his body, ripping him apart. Rosemon's whip fell to her side as the mega digimon vanished._

_"Krake!"__ Mimi screamed, flying towards where the witch was holding the digidestined captive while Apocalymon recharge his Matrix of Evil. "Let them go now!"_

_"I won't!" she sneered,"They will die for their crimes against Neo Digital World."_

_Mimi held the piece of metal out in front of her and started flying even faster. "Let them go!" she screamed._

_"No!"_

_Mimi started screaming even louder and she flew forward. She rammed the sharp piece of metal through Krake's chest. The witch screamed out, then fell to the ground. Mimi looked to the sky. The bubble holding the digidestined around Apocalymon popped and fell to the ground. Mimi and Rosemon flew to the falling digidestined. Mimi caught as many digidestined and digimon as she could. Rosemon used her powers to create a whirlwind of rose petals to gently placed them on the ground._

_''''''''_

_"Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon!"_

_"Gabumon warp digivolve to Metalgarurumon!"_

_Matt and Tai looked at each other. They both held the cards over their D-Arcs. "Digi-Modify! Fusion Activate!"_

_Apocalymon stopped short as he watched the sight before him. Both D-Arc's on Matt and Tai's belts started glowing. They pulled both digidestined together. The two D-arcs slammed into each other, covering Matt and Tai with a white light. Both of their digimon were covered in the same light and slammed into each, creating a gigantic figure._

_Apocalymon's eyes, however, were focused on the much smaller figure below, where Tai and Matt once stood. The new figured stared straight in Apocalymon's eyes and grinned. "Yes!"_

_The Neo-Digital Emperor was suddenly having trouble breathing. He dropped his hands. "Wh...what? What is this?" While the massive digimon was certainly an impressive sight, his focus was on the human standing in front of him: he appeared to be..no, he was a complete physcial...melding of Lord Kamiya and Lord Ishida. This new human had Kamiya's unique hair style, but it was completely blond. His face had Kamiya's brown eyes and cheeks, but Ishida's nose and mouth. He was wearing Ishida's black shirt, Kamiya's blue jacket, and a pair of jeans._

_This new human glanced at himself. When he spoke, it was in voice that was a perfect mix of Kamiya and Ishida's. "Well, I was worried about what I would look like," he grinned slightly,"but, I've got to say, I'm quite please with the result. Heh, I bet I'll be fighting those girls off with sticks! Wait, I can't talk like that, I am married after all." He lightly rubbed his chin,"Now, what do you call a Tai and a Matt? Hmm, I guess Yamachi is as good as any."_

_He turned around and glanced at the massive digimon behind him. Apocalymon followed Yamachi's gaze: this figure was a large as Apocalymon, but also very different. He had the figure of a knight in armor, with a left arm that resembled Wargreymon, with the other arm in the shape of Metalgarurumon. A long black cape flowed behind him. "What about you big guy?" Yamachi asked,"What's your name?"_

_This digimon spoke in a fusion of Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon's voices. "You can call me Omnimon."_

_'''''''_

_"Simple," Omnimon said,"You fight out of evil and hate. You fight to fuel your own selfish desires. I have two entire worlds depending on me! And I won't let them..down!"_

_A massive blast shot from his Garuru Cannon, causing the already impressive Supreme Cannon beam to grow in tremendous size. "Goodbye Apocalymon," Yamachi said,"I wish I could say it's been a please, but, well, it hasn't. Farewell."_

_Omnimon gave a final scream, and the point of impact of the two beams shot towards Apocalymon. His own Total Annihilation Beam was torn apart and easily covered the evil Emperor. He screamed in intense pain as his cube body dissolved, leaving only his torso. "This can't be happening! I'm the most powerful being in both worlds! My Matrix of Evil is unbeatable! This can't be happening!" His remaining body shattered apart; his arms crumbled away, followed by his torso. The Neo Digital Emperor's evil eyes glared at Omnimon seconds before they vanished. His Matrix of Evil fluttered in the massive dome of energy before it shattered apart._

_''''''''''''_

_Sora grinned, and rested her head on Tai's shoulder."I love you."_

_"And I'll always love you."_

_"Forever?"_

_"Beyond forever."_

**THE END**


	35. Appendix A: Time Line

TIME LINE OF THE MYSTIC DIGITAL WAR

                as compiled by Catherine DeGual

                **DATE UNKNOWN**

                -Digital World and Earth created.

                -Humans evolve on Earth

                -The Wiants began to populate the Digital World

                **5,000 B.C.**

                -Portals are open and Wiants and Humans cross to each world.

                -Darius meets Amadeus and the two began to create artifacts of power.

                -Darius creates the Matrix of Time. Amadeus betrays him and creates the Matrix of Time, which he uses to create Apocalymon.

                -The Wiant Army joins forces with the Digital Gods and battles Amadeus's army.  Darius kills the evil human, but Apocalymon destroys Ebonwumon and Baihumon. He apparently kills Azulongmon. Zhuqioamon uses the last of his power to seal Apocalymon's power away in five stones.

                -The Wiants seal Apocalymon in a desert temple on Earth.

                -Some time later Apocalymon escapes and absorbs Miriya. The Wiants are able to seal him away again. Because of Miriya's interference, Apocalymon is able to remain sealed.

                -The portals between Earth and the Digital World are closed.

                -Darius and Azulongmon establish themselves on top of Destiny's Peak. Darius uses his Matriz of Time to view the possible futures. He creates the Crests and Essences.

                **1957**

-Lorenzo Lucifer is born

                **1960**

**                -**Proteus is born

                **1962**

-Haruhiko Takenouchi is born.

                **1964**

-Christina Mora, Masami Izumi, Yoshi Izumi, Keisuke Tachikawa are born

                **1965**

**                -**Ferdanel Bizzard, Hiroshi Eiri are born

                **1967**

-Peter Nerez, Susumu Kamiya, Hiroaki Ishida, Hiroki Hida are born

                **1968**

                Satoe Tachikawa is born

                **1970**

                -Ukyo Oikawa is born

                -Yuuko Kamiya is born

                -The Monster Makers Daisy, Mizuno, and Rai Aishuwayra are born

                **1971**

**                -**Jonyu Wong, Babel, are born

                **1972**

**                -**Levare, Nancy Takashi, are born

                **1978**

-Charon is born

                **1980**

**                -**Greg Baker, Michelle Azuna, Mark Lambert, are born

                **1980-1988**

                -The Wiant race begans to die out.

                at some point Oikawa, Monster Makers, and the Dark Masters enter the Digital World.

                **1988**

                -Joe Kido is born

                **1989**

                -Taichi Kamiya, Yamato Ishida, Mina Aishuwayra, Anna Vassil, and Derek Hogan are born

                **1990**

                -Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Koushiro Izumi, and Catherine DeGual are born

                -Takato Matsuki arrives from the future.He, Oikawa, and Peter Nerez become mercenaries under the payroll of Lucifer. They battle the Digimon Kimeramon. Oikawa is severely wounded. Takato downloads his soul onto a cd and brings him to the future, where he clones Oikawa's body, but it mutates into a female's body. The Tamers download Oikawa's soul into the female's body, creating Noriko.

                -Thinking he has been abandoned by his friend, Nerez joins Lucifer.

                -Eiri joins the American army in the first Gulf War. His squad is ambushed at Apocalymon's temple. He is saved by a group of Wiants. When he returns to America, he is approached by the Monster Makers. He tells them his story, and they head to the Middle East to secure the temple. He and Keisuke Tachikawa journey there later, but find that the Monster Makers have already excavated Apocalymon. Keisuke meets the last living Wiant, Satoe  They are married.

                -Eiri finds his way into the Digital World. He is approached by the Dark Masters. They convince him to fight for their view of a peaceful world.

                -Lucifer takes the body of Kimeramon and turns him into a physical duplicate of Oikawa.

                -The Monster Maker, Mizuno's mind become unbalanced. He creates a laboratory in an abandoned warehouse. He begans unholy experiments.

                -Sam Ichijoji becomes his assistant.

                **1991**

                -June Motomiya, Takuya, Koji, and Jp  are born, 

                **1992**

                -Hikari Kamiya, Takeru Takashi, Daisuke Motomiya, Miyako Inoue and Ken Ichijoji are born

                **1993**

-Tai's father and Sora's father fall into the Digital World. They make it to Destiny's Peak before they are sent back.

                **1996**

                -Tai, Matt, Mimi, Sora, Izzy, Joe, T.K. and Kari view a Greymon battling a Parrotmon in Heighten View Terrace. Darius chooses these children to be the digidestined that would defeat Apocalymon when he arose to his true power level once again.

                -Ai and Marko are born

                **1997**

                -Iori Hida, Rosa Hernadez are born

                **2000**

                **August**

                -The Dark Masters began to plot their conquest of the Digital World. The Digidestined are pulled through a Digital Gate at camp. They land on File Island and begin their quest, by destroying Devimon.

                -After gathering their Crest, the Digidestined defeat Etemon. Tai is brought back to Earth momentarily. The rest of the Digidestined disband.

                -Tai returns and begins to reunite the Digidestined.

                -He finds and touches the Essence of Fire.

                -Matt touches the Essence of Ice.

                -After rejoining, they journey back to Earth through Myotismon's gate to search for the Eight Child.

                -Rob McCoy, the Monster Maker Dolphin is killed, but not before his memories are absorbed by Alice.

                -She and Matsuto Tachikawa are among the children taken prisoner. Because both of them have inborn powers, they are placed apart from the others.

                -Matsuto fights Apocalymon, but unsuccessfully. He hands his power over to Alice, but she absorbed too much, leaving him amnesic and unbalanced.

                -Kari is revealed as the Eight Child. With her help, the Digidestined defeat Myotismon.

                -Demidevimon finds Shibumi's Cyberdyne Virus and infects Myotismon. He becomes Malomyotismon. The Digidestined defeat him and return to the Digital World

                -The Dark Masters, meanwhile, have taken control of the Digital World. The Digidestined fight and defeat them. During the battle with Piedmon, Tai Kamiya is killed.

                -Daisuke Motomiya, and children from all over the world witness the battle, making them Digidestined.

                -The Digidestined bury Tai and return to Earth.

                **November**

                -Oikawa gathers Arukennimon, Diaboromon, Plagemon, and Milleniumon. Together, they start to conquer the Digital World.

                -Takato, not knowing that Oikawa is really Kimeramon, hands Noriko over to him.

                -The Digidestined are notified of the take-over. Kari leaves, and Sora becomes leader. The Digidestined start a war with Oikawa.

                -Lucifer, Eiri and Barker still alive, hide in the shadow and resurrect their fallen members using the Monster Makers' cloning and age progresses technology.

                -The Monster Makers Daisy becomes Mr. Motomiya's partner in weapons designs.

                **2001**

                -Taisuke Kamiya is born

                -During a mission near Santa Carea, Peter Nerez is lost. He awakens in the woods with no memory of his past. He meets Sergi and takes the name Michael.

                -In order to replace Nerez, Lucifer creates a group of 49 clones until a female clones proves close enough. She was given the name Mellissa.

                He and Daisy tries to convince him to give himself up to the police. He shoves her in an age regressor.

                -Hiroki Hida leads the S.W.A.T. team against Shibumi, but he is killed.

                -Sam steals Shibumi's work and quickly becomes the head of an electronic company.

                -Shibumi is reincarnated as Tommy. He is born.

                **2002**

-Michael meets a young woman named Lisa. They quickly fall in love, but Charon kills her.

                -Michael and Sergi pursue him to the mountains. Charon kills Sergi, and Michael tosses the Essence of Water into a portal to the Dark Ocean. Charon follows and is trapped.

-The remaining Monster Makers approach the Digidestined for funding. Sora turns them away, but Matt secretly sets them up with a laboratory. During one of their experiments, they take Tai's body to download his memories and personality into their creation. During the process, they discovered that he was till alive. They revive him, but his 'death' and coma was enough to cause his mind to become unbalanced. Both he and the Monster Makers' creation flees.

                -The Monster Makers' creation spends time shifting through his new memories and personality.

                -Tai finds a village of Koromons. They take him in.

**                -**Babel is kidnapped by Charon and the Dark Ocean.

                **2004**

-Two homeless children, Takuya and Koji, start hanging around Shibumi's old laboratory. One night they heard screams from inside.When they investigated, they found a trapped June. Attempting to free her, they were give the Spirits of Agnimon and Lobomon.

                -June and Takuya were infected with the Cyberdyne Virus. They have a natural immunity to the disease.

                -Willis betrays the Digidestined. His digimon Cerubimon, goes on a rampage and is destroyed by the Digidestined. Willis, severely injured, found his way to Shibumi's lab. He becomes infected by the virus and becomes Orion.

                **2005**

                -The Digidestined are defeated by Oikawa's forces. They establish a resistance force with Genai's Restoration.

                -Davis Motomiya's mother dies. His father starts building a weapon to use against Oikawa. He is killed and Davis and June are sent to live with their grandparents. During an earthquake, Davis is pulled into the Digital world. He is assumed dead by those on Earth.

                **2007**

                **February**

                -Davis finds Tai's Digivice and Digimon. Calling himself the Master of Courage, he starts a war against Arukennimon.

                -Matt meets a teenage super model named Rumiko. He starts to cheat on Sora, starting a relationship with Rumiko.

                **March**

                -Diaboromon begins an operation to discover an artifact that he believes is hidden in the Santa Carea Cave.

                -Tai believes himself to be a mercenary named the Firemaster. He  hunts down and destroys the Ghost Gang

                -The Monster Makers' creation believes he is really Tai Kamiya.

                -The Cyborg meets Michael, Ken, and Izzy. They discover the artifact in the cave, but a UFO appears over the city, destroying it.

                **March 18**

**                Day         **

                -A badly damaged Ken and Cyborg Tai fly to the Digidestined.to warn them. 

                -Diaboromon regresses to Koromon and joins Kari, Master of Courage, and Ken to stop the UFO

                **Night**

                -The Firemaster remembers his true past as Tai and rushes to help the others.

                -Diaboromon and the Cyborg are killed. Tai returns to his true self.

                -A mysterious girl named Rika appears and fights Matt.           

                -Wargreymon returns and defeats the attacker, Datamon.               

                **March 19**

**                Day**

                -Oikawa invades Earth. Catherine DeGual finds her Digimon partner, as does June Motomiya. During a battle, her face is badly burned, requiring her to wear a burn mask.

                -The Digidestined destroy Plagemon, but her poison damages their Digimon badly. Kari's group arrives and destroys Arukennimon and Milleniumon. Tai arrives and receives a D-Arc from Henry. He defeats Oikawa, who is kidnapped by a flying saucer. Catherine's report is the only coverage of the battle.

                **March 20**

**                -**Matt receives a D-Arc from Rika.

                -Tai and Sora meet in the hospital. Kasumi conceived.

                -The Digidestined bring Tai up on charges for allowing Oikawa to escape. Kari, Michael, Izzy, Ken, Davis, Anna, Mina and Noriko join Tai, becoming the Digital Warriors.

                -Both sides determine that Oikawa has journeyed to the Land of Modem to search for the other Zhuqioamon stones. When they arrive, they battle, only to have Sora call of her forces.

                **March 21**

**                Day**

                -The Digidestined arrive in Modem City and meet the mayor, Daruna

                -Apocalymon introduces himself.

                -The Dark Masters and Daemon appear and steal the stone that Daruna has.

                -T.K.'s Crest of Hope is destroyed and he mysteriously receives the Crest of Friendship. He finds another Zhuqioamon Stone.

                -Oikawa battles Rika, who leaves him wondering about his true identity.

                -Kari loses her Crest of Light and inherits the Crest of Courage. She finds another stone.

                -Sora moves the apprehension of the Digital Warriors as second priority to locating the Zhuqioamon Stones.

                -Matt plots to overthrow Sora.

                -Michael discovers the Nerieds.

                **Night**

                -Barker tries to uncover one of the stones. Mimi reveals her wings and that she is a Wiant.

                -Gatomon armor evolves to Lynxmon and manages to defeat Pharoahmon.

                -Taisuke goes missing

                **March 21**

**                Day**

-The Dark Digidestined begin to assult Modum City.

                -The Digital Warriors and the Digidestined start to defend the city.

                -Oikawa is taken by the Dark Masters and the special energy generator in his blood is infused with a large group of children.

                -Tk, Izzy, Yolei, Mina and Noriko head to battle Apocalymon at a nearby city.

                -Cody's crest activates, Shakkoumon appears and battles Paildramon and LadyDevimon.

                -Michael, Lambert and Joe start thier own battle.

                -Tk's team catches up with Apocalymon, but he flees to another city.

                **Night**

                -Kari returns to the city. Before she is able to free her brother, Rika appears and threatens to destroy the truck.

                -Gatomon digivolves to Ophanimon and battles Sakuyamon.

                -Mimi is kidnapped by Barker.

                -Matt overthrows Sora and becomes the general of the Digidestined.

                -Davis's Crest of Miracles activates and Paildramon wins his battle. Ken's Crest of Kindness activates.

                -Michael, Davis and Ken head to help Kari.

                -Yolei's Crest of Empathy activates. Aquillamon digivolves to Sylphimon and drives Apocalymon off.

                -Back in Modum the transfer process is complete and the Dark Masters began to free the children. Matt and Tai receive Essences

                -Michael, Davis and Ken arrive. Lucifer calls him Nerez.

                -Two mysterious boys appear and convince Rika to retreat. She does.

                -Just before the Dark Masters' truck explodes, Oikawa saves Taisuke.

                -Kari and Davis confess their feelings towards each other. Takato is conceived.

                -The fight between Tai and Matt begans.

                -Michael and Oikawa seek out the Dark Masters for answers.

                -Takato and the Tamers appear to the Digital Warriors. They explain that Takato is the son of Kari and Davis. Tai and Sora's daughter, Kasumi, was killed, maybe by Rika. Her Essence of Sol made from Tai's Essence of Fire.

                -Rika has Essence of Luna, remade from Matt's Essence of Ice.

                -Takato went to the year 1990, where he became a mercenary with Nerez and Oikawa.

                -Lucifer reveals his past to Michael and Oikawa. Michael pretends to side with Lucifer and they and Oikawa head to take the stone from Digidestined.

                **March 22**

-The Day of Apocalypse begins. Takato reveals that the Digidestined Destroyer, Annubismon killed Jeri's partner, Leomon. Takato then accidentally kills Jeri.

                -Catherine sneaks into Daruna's mansion.

                -Digidestined battles Lucifer. Patamon mega evolves to Golddramon.

                -Digital Warriors arrive at Dark Masters' ship. They meet the Wongs.

                -Dark Digidestined arrive. They battle.

                -Lucifer and Tk's battle ends when Apocalymon arrives and steals the three stones and digivolves to Mephismon.

                -The other digidestined leave to warn the Dark Digidestined and Digital Warriors.

                -Lucifer, Tk and Michael stay to battle Mephismon. He escapes and destroys Modum City.

                -Noriko, Mina, Barker, and Azuna guard the two stones they have while the others distract Mephismon.

                -He grabs the stones that next stone and reaches Galfmon. He heads for the last one.

                -Mimi gives June the Crest of Sincerity.

                -Galfmon apparently kills the Dark Digidestineds and Mimi.

                -He reaches Apocalymon from, all of Modum is destroyed.

                -Matt and Tai's battle ends, neither sides wins.

                -Jeri arrives from the future.

                **March 25**

                -Neo-Digital World is formed. Apocalymon is crowned as Emperor.

                -Alice escapes from Hypnos and Matt takes her.

                -Rika joins the Digidestined.

                -Digital Warriors battle the Digidestined. They lose.

                -Oikawa heads to fight Neo Digital World.

                **March 26**

**                -**Agnimon makes his second appearance.

                -Sam Ichijoji hires the Digimon Empress to kill Yamaki.

                -Takato battles the Empress, and she gives clues as to her identity.

                -The Dark Digidestined attack a power station. The Digidestined arrive to fight them, but are shocked to find that Mimi is now among them.

                -Andromon goes to Geni for advice, only to find that he has betrayed them and now serves Neo Digital World.

                -Sora finds that Anna and Tai have started a relationship. Depressed, she is captured by Orion. Before she flees the building, Orion infects her with the Cyberdyne virus.

                -Back at Shibumi's lab, Zoe emerges from the age regressor. She seeks to find Davis and June.

                **March 27**

                -Orion and Riley capture Jp, a wanted internet terrorist.

                -Tai and Kari argue about his relationship with Anna.

                -Sora awakens in an alley. She and Biyomon return home, but the virus's symptoms start to affect her.

                -Sam Ichijoji returns to Shibumi's lab, but he is transformed into the Digimon Emperor.

                -He searches for Zoe, but is attacked by Takato and Agnimon.

                -Andromon escapes from the Dark Ocean. He tells the two teams to search for a new high priest.

                -Tommy starts to remember who he really is.

                -The Digital Warriors follow the psychic signal from the next high priest to a dance studio.

                -The Digimon Emperor, Zoe, Takato and Agnimon all converge on the studio. Orion and the Digimon Empress arrive and take Sam and Agnimon prisoner.

                **March 28**

-Matt receives a trophy for his work against Myostimon.

                -Takuya, Jp and Sam are all being held at the Hypnos building. They are giving psychiatric tests.

                -Sora escapes into the city and starts to steal more energy from people. The Cyberdyne Virus in her system continues to spread.

                -The Digidestined find the High _Priestess _Nami Isage at a formal dance.

                -Davis and June realize that they have been on the opposite teams since the very beginning.

                -Takato discovers that the Digimon Empress is Jeri.

                **March 29**

**                -**Nami receives the power of the High Priest of the Digital World.

                -Biyomon finally catches up to Sora.

                -Eiri is yelled at by the Dark Masters for his failures.

                -Milleniumon is resurrected

                **Night**

                -Orion gives Jp the Spirit of Thunder. He changes into Beetlemon and starts to collect energy from innocent people. Yamaki sends Takuya and Sam out to find him.

                -The Digital Warriors are captured by Milleniumon

                -Eiri attacks the city. June activates the Crest of Sincerity and Ninjamon digivolves to Pixiemon.

                -Eiri succeeds to the Digidestined.

                **-**Izzy contacts Ryo and Oikawa to go after Milleniumon.

                -Tommy, Takuya and June are taken prisoner by Oiron and Beetlemon.

                -The Digidestined meet up with Sam and Koji. They follow Orion to the Convention Center where he was going to unleash the Cyberdyne Virus onto the public.

                -Sam is killed.

                -Tk defeats Orion

                -Ryo and Oikawa free the Digital Warriors. 

                -Using the natural immunity in June and Takuya's blood and cures Sora. Faced with the knowledge that Sora is carrying his child, Tai confronts his feelings towards her.

                **March 31**

                -Tai and Sora are married.

                -Krake arrives and offers Jp the chance to join Neo Digital World. He accepts.

                **June 2**

-Matt and Rumiko are married.

                **June 5**

**                -**The Digidestined and Digital Warriors head on separate vacations.

                -All of the Crest carrying digidestined are captured by the Devas. 

                -Tai and Matt meet Darius, who explains the power of the Crests, Essences and Matrixes.

                -When they hear that their fellow members had been captured, Tai goes to Nami for assistance. She tells him to seek out Babel, who is trapped in the Dark Ocean. She gives him the twins, Ai and Marko. The Dgital Warriors arrive in the Dark Ocean and make camp.

                -Michael remembers Sergi and Lisa. He finds the Essence of Water.

                **June 6**

**                Day**

-The Devas launch their attack on the city.

                -The Digital Warriors break into the Dark Ocean complex and learn from Babel the entrance into Neo Digital World.

                -Tai and the twins go by themselves. Michael, Takato and Noriko remain behind to free the Dark Ocean.

                -Matt challenges the Deva leader, Leveare, but loses. He is severely injured, and must be taken to a hospital.

                **Night**

                -Tai and the twins are attacked by Proteus.

                -Oikawa reveals Pharoahmon's true power, and digivolves to Super Pharoahmon. He attacks Levare and Deathmon, but his time limit ran out.

                -Matt came to realize what was truly important in his life and his Essence healed him. He easily defeated Levare afterwards.

                -Eiri and Catherine head into Neo Digital World.

                -Micheal's group aided the rebellion against Charon and Geni. His Essence of Water activated and Betamon digivolved to Metalseadramon. He easily defeated Charon afterwards.

                **June 7**

**                Day**

-Neo Digital World plans to bring Tai over to their side. While Krake tries to control him, Mimi breaks free of her control. 

                -Eiri and Catherine arrive and Krake flees.

                -Lucifer takes the energy from the infected children and causes Oikawa to digivolve to Annubismon.

                **-**Back in Modum, Krake gathers the energy from all the crest carrying digidestined and recharges Apocalymon's Matrix of Evil. 

                -Eiri is killed, but gives Mimi his Essence of Earth.

                -Darius convinces Mimi to let all her rage and anger out. The Essence of Earth activates and Palmon reaches her mega form, Rosemon.

                **Night**

                -In order to free their friends, Rosemon had to kill Socerymon, and Mimi had to kill Krake.

                -The Digital Gates across the city opened, and digimon began invading.

                -The Monster Makers launch their ultimate weapon, the D-Reaper, to destroy Apocalymon.

                -The digidestined return to Earth, except for Tai and Agumon.

                -Back on Earth, Matt orders the others to fight the invasion, and he heads to help Tai.

                -The D-reaper fails.

                -Tai and Matt use the Fusion cards and fuse into Yamachi while their digimon become Omnimon.

                -The Dark Masters are defeated and the invasion is halted.

                -Apocalymon is defeated by Yamachi and Omnimon.

                -Miriya is freed from inside of Apocalymon.

                -Neo Digital World has fallen. The war is over.       

**                November**

**                -**Rika is born, Kazu is born.

                **December**

-Kasumi and Takato are born.


	36. Appendix B: Charecter Bios

            **Index 2: Character Biographies**

            **As compiled by Catherine DeGual**

****

****

**Ai**

Twin to Marko. Together, she and her brother possess the Essence of Thunder. They joined with Tai before the Digital Warriors traveled to the Dark Ocean to free Babel.

ROOKIE: Impmon--bypasses other levels--MEGA: Beelzemon

**Aishuwarya, Rai**

The Monster Maker of Programs, known as Curly. 

**Aishuwayra, Mina**

A Digital Warriors who joined Tai at his trial. She is the daughter of Curly and inherited her mother's journal. She joined with Dr. Wong and helped create D-Reaper.

ROOKIE: Agumon--CHAMPION: Meramon

**Akiyama, Ryo**

He met the Digital Warriors after the Day of Apocalypse and was called by Izzy to rescue the Digital Warriors after they were kidnapped by Milleniumon. Afterwards, he received his own digimon partner and defeated the horse Deva, Indramon

****

**Amadaus**

At the dawn of human civilization, he journeyed to the Digital World and joined with Darius. After learning what he needed, he betrayed Darius and created Apocalymon. He was later killed by Darius. He possessed the Matrix of Evil.

****

**Andromon**

The second-in-command of the Digital Restoration.

****

**Apocalymon**

The Monster of the Apocalypse and the main villain of the story. He was created by Amadaus, and sent to destroy both worlds, but was stopped by the Wiants and was sealed away on earth. He later escaped and absorbed Miriya, but was sealed away once again. He remained there until he was freed by the Monster Makers and let loose once again. He joined with the Dark Masters and created the Neo Digital Empire.

****

**Arukennimon**

Oikawa's second Dark Lord. She was in charge of mass producing the weapons that she stole from Davis's father. She is killed by Milleniumon.

****

**Azulongmon**

The only Sovereign to survive after Apocalymon was set loose upon the ancient world. He remained at Darius's side throughout the centuries, helping him plan for the return of Apocalymon.

****

**Azuna, Michelle**

One of the Dark Digidestined. She was defeated by Kari, but resurrection by Lucifer as a seven year old. She possessed the Crest of Wisdom, and was betrayed by the Dark Masters.

CHAMPION:Black Gatomon--ULTIMATE:LadyDevimon

****

**Babel**

The Monster Maker of Circuit Maps. He was captured by the Dark Ocean so they would be able to find their way out through the fluctuating exit portal. He was freed by the Digital Warriors and helped to form D-Reaper.

****

**Baihumon**

The Digital Sovereign of the West. Killed by Apocalymon.

****

**Barker, Greg**

One of the Dark Digidestined. He becomes the top commander after Eiri succeeds to the Digidestined. Although he loves Azuna, she is now much younger then him, so he lives with pain and anguish. He eventually leaves Neo Digital World after they betray him. He possess the Crest of Loyalty.

ULTIMATE:Skull Satanmon

**Bizzard, Ferdenel**

Second strongest of the Dark Masters, he was killed by Tai and Wargreymon and resurrected by Lucifer as a ten-year-old. He is killed by Kari. He possess the Essence of Technology

MEGA: Machinedramon

****

**Blossumon**

A soldier in the Digital Restoration.

****

**Charon**

The commander of the Dark Ocean. He came to Santa Carea to search for the Essence of Water. After Michael and Serge fought him off, he escaped into the Dark Ocean, where he quickly gained control. He later joined Neo Digital World, only to be killed by Michael.

ULTIMATE: Dragomon

****

**Cyborg**

The Monster Maker's mechanical clone of Tai. He thought he truly was Tai, and almost re-entered his life. He fought against Datamon with the real Tai, but was destroyed.

****

**Darius**

The Wiant Master-smith who created all of the digivices and crests and Essences. After the battle with Apocalymon, he uses his Matrix of Time to view all time safely from atop Destiny's Peak.

****

**Daruna**

The Mayor of Modum City. He died when Apocalymon destroyed the city.

****

**DeGual, Catherine**

The narrator of the story, she was an exchange student who became a reporter on the Mystic Digital War. She reported on most of the digital activity. She received the Essence of Grass, but was not able to activate it before the war was over. Even though she was pushy and sure of herself, the digidestined still saw her as part of them.

ROOKIE: Floramon--CHAMPION: Kiwimon

****

**Diaboromon**

One of Oikawa's Dark Lord. He joined Kari in her conquest against Datamon, but was killed saving Tai Kamiya's life.

****

**D-Reaper**

The strongest being in the story. It was created by the Monster Makers to use against Apocalymon. It was extremely powerful and would have defeated Apocalymon if the Dark Masters had not of destroyed the satellite dishes that were feeding it power. When it shut down, Apocalymon easily destroyed it.

****

**Ebonwumon**

The Sovereign of the South. Killed by Apocalymon.

****

**Eiri, Hiroshi**

The Commander of the Dark Digidestined until he left them. He lead a life of war in the Pacific Rim until he arrived in the United States. He joined the U.S. army in the first Gulf War and his squad was ambushed outside of Apocalymon's resting place. He watched a group of Wiants save him, and later told the Monster Makers of the temple's location. He was friends with Mimi's parents, before joining the Dark Masters, believing they would bring peace to the world.  He journeyed to Neo Digital World with Catherine, but was killed by Krake. He gave his Essence of Earth to Mimi so she could save the captured digidestined.

CHAMPION:Bakemon--ULTIMATE:Skull Greymon--MEGA:Daemon

****

**Hernadez, Rosa**

Sora's secretary.

ROOKIE:Gotsumon

****

**Hida, Hiroki**

Cody's father. He was a police man and headed the S.W.A.T. team that broke into Mizuno's lab. He was killed that night.

**Hida, Iori**

Cody. He is the most justified of the Digidestined, as he was determined to bring the Digital Warriors to justice until Matt announced that he was dropping all charges against them. He received the Crest of Justice, and was one of the digidestined captured by Neo Digital World. He has the Crest of Justice.

ROOKIE: Armadillomon--CHAMPION:Ankylomon--UTLIMATE:Shakkoumon

****

**Hogan, Derek**

Mimi's replacement after she left the team. He was born in Australia and is one of the most loyal members of the Digidestined.

ROOKIE:Crabmon--CHAMPION: Colemon

****

**Ichijoiji, Ken**

One of the Digital Warriors. He was called to investigate the Santa Carea cave and met Michael and Izzy. He is Sam Ichijoij's younger brother. He was one of the digidestined captured by Neo Digital World. He possess the Crest of Kindness.

ROOKIE: Wormmon--CHAMPION:Stingmon--ULTIMATE:Paildramon

****

**Ichijoji, Sam**

Brother of Ken Ichijoji. He was the assistant to Mizuno, but escaped before the S.W.A.T. attacked. He built a company on the technology that he stole from Mizuno. He became the Digimon Emperor, but was killed by Orion.

****

**Inoue, Miyako**

One of the digidestined captured by Neo Digital World. She has a crush on Tk, and marries him at the end of the story. She is the Digidestined's equivalent of Izzy. She possess the Crest of Empathy.

ROOKIE: Hawkmon--CHAMPION: Aquillamon--ULTIMATE:Sylphimon

****

**Isage, Nami**

The new High Priestess of the Digital World, leader of the Restoration.

****

**Ishida, Hiroaki**

Matt's father.

****

**Ishida, Rika**

Matt and Rumiko's daughter. She traveled back in time in order to prevent Neo Digital World from coming to world domination. She is a very moody and tomboyish girl, but loves her father more than anything. She stayed by his side after he was injured by Levare. She had a rivalry with Kasumi Kamiya, but it ended abruptly when Kasumi died. She has the Essence of Luna.

ROOKIE: Renamon--CHAMPION:Kyuubimon--ULTIMATE: Taomon--MEGA:Sakuyamon.

****

**Ishida, Yamato**

Matt, the Lord of the Digidestined. He and Tai have had a rivalry since they first met that day at camp before they were pulled into the Digital World. He and Sora became a couple shortly before the Digidestined battled Piedmon. He remained Sora's second until she allowed Tai and his Digital Warriors to roam free. He met Rumiko Makino, a teenage super model, and quickly feel in love with her. He and Tai resolve their rivalry when they fuse together to defeat Apocalymon. He has the Essence of Ice.

ROOKIE:Gabumon--CHAMPION:Garurumon-ULTIMATE:Wergarurumon-MEGA:Metalgarurumon

****

**Izumi, Koushiro**

Izzy. He joined the Digital Warriors after Tai returned. He is the smartest Digidestined, and found the first Zhuqioamon stone with Michael and Ken. He possess the Crest of Knowledge.

ROOKIE:Tentomon--CHAMPION:Kabuterimon--ULTIMATE:Megakabuterimon.

****

**Izumi, Masami**

Izzy's father.

****

**Izumi, Yoshi**

Izzy's mother.

****

**Jp**

An internet terrorist that was captured by Hypnos. Dr. Kafka attempted to cure him, but he was given the Spirit of Thunder by Orion and escaped. After Orion was defeated, he joined Neo Digital World, and replaced Santiramon in the Devas. He was killed by Takuya.

HUMAN SPIRIT:Beetlemon-BEAST SPIRIT:Metalkabuterimon

****

**Kamiya, Hikari**

Tai's little sister and the first Digital Warrior. After Tai 'died' she left the Digidestined, only to return when Datamon destroyed Santa Carea. After Tai returned, she was the first to leave the Digidestined and lead the team to Modum after Oikawa. She fell in love with Davis and is the mother of Takato. While in Modum, she received the Crest of Courage, her true power. She and Davis marry at the end of the story. 

CHAMPION:Gatomon--ULTIMATE:Angewomon--MEGA:Ophanimon.

****

**Kamiya, Kasumi**

The daughter of Tai and Sora. She was the leader of the Digital Warriors in the future until her death. She had a rivalry with Rika Ishida, but the two tested the fusion cards and reached a new form. She possessed the Essence of Sol.

ROOKIE: Snow Agumon

****

**Kamiya, Susmu**

Tai and Kari's father. He fell into the Digital World and met Professor Takenouchi. He died before Tai returned.

****

**Kamiya, Taichi**

After he battled Piedmon, he fell into a coma but because the other Digidestined assume he had died, he was placed in a tomb. After the Digidestined became a large military organization, the remaining Monster Makers approached Sora and Matt asking for funding. Sora refused, but Matt secretly set them up with a lab. They created a bio mechanical creature, but needed memories, so they took Tai's body and downloaded his personality and memories into tier creation. That awoke Tai and he was soon found by a group of Koromon. He took the name Firemaster and began to attack Oikawa's empire. After he realized who he really was, he journeyed to Earth to defeat Oikawa, but because he did not destroy him, the Digidestined brought him up on charges of treason. He succeeded, and was join by other, who became the Digital Warriors. After starting a small relationship with Anna, he realized who much he truly loved Sora, and married her. He fuses with Matt at the end of the story to defeat Apocalymon. He once possessed the Crest of Courage, but now has the Essence of Fire.

ROOKIE:Agumon--CHAMPION:Greymon--ULTIMATE: Metalgreymon--MEGA: Wargreymon

****

**Kamiya, Taisuke**

Tai and Kari's youngest brother. He was infected with the Dark Spores by Lucifer and later his energy was used to change Kimeramon into Annubismon.

ROOKIE:Agumon

****

**Kamiya, Yuuko**

Tai and Kari's mother.

**Kanbara, Takuya**

A human with the power to turn into a digmon. He was abused by his step-father, and after his mother died, he left and survived on the streets, where he met Koji. They tried to free June the night she was captured by Shibumi's laboratory. The two boys were given their own spirits, but all three of their memories of the experience were erased. He met up with Koji again and defeated Jp.

HUMAN SPIRIT:Agnimon--BEAST SPIRIT:Burning Greymon--FUSION SPIRIT:Aldamon.

****

**Kanto, Jeri**

She was part of the Digital Warriors in the future until Annubismon killed her then partner Leomon. After she was almost accidentally killed by Takato and Meggidramon, Neo Digital World found her and programed her to kill Takato. She took the name, the Digimon Empress and followed him into the past, but rebelled against her programming. She was hired by Sam Ichijoji to scare Yamaki, but rebelled against him as well. She and Takato eventually resolved their differences and she rejoined his side.

CHAMPION: Airdramon

****

**Kazu**

One of the Digital Warriors in the future, he is destined to serve and protect the Kamiya family. He was not able to save Kasumi, so he will not fail Takato.

CHAMPION: Guardromon.

**Kiddo, Joe**

One of the Digidestined, Joe is their medical expert. He is the most reliable of the team, and often sticks to the rules of society and social conduct. He possess the Crest of Reliability.

ROOKIE: Gommamon--CHAMPION:Ikkakumon--ULTIMATE:Zudomon

****

**Kimeramon**

The creation of the Monster Makers that escaped and was hunted down the Tri-Warriors. After a grueling battle, his damaged body was taken back by Lucifer and crafted into an exact duplicate of Ukyo Oikawa. This fake was then set loose to conquer the Digital World. After finding the Zhuqioamon stone in the cave near Santa Carea, he attempted to conquer Earth, but was defeated by Tai Kamiya. He journeyed to the Land of Modem to search for the others, but escaped with the Digital Warriors after Apocalymon returned to his true power. His digimon is the first to reach a strength level beyond a Megas, and he even helped Ryo to free the captured Digital Warriors by Milleniumon. Lucifer forced him to return to Kimeramon form and then digivolved into Annubismon, the Digidestined Destroyer. He is eventually defeated, but not before returning the Essence of Desert to Noriko.

IN-TRAINING: Daitiramon--bypasses other levels--ULTIMATE:Mummymon--MEGA:Pharoahmon --SuperPharoahmon

****

**Krake**

The witch of Neo Digital World. She drained the crest powers from the Digidestined to power up the Matrix of Evil, and would have killed them if Mimi had not of awakened the Essence of Earth and killed her.

CHAMPION:Socerymon

****

**Labert, Mark**

One of the Dark Digidestined, he was defeated by Joe Kiddo, but resurrected by Lucifer into a seven-year-old. He eventually rebels against Neo Digital World. He possess the Crest of Obedience.

ROOKIE: Gommaon--CHAMPION:Gesomon--ULTIMATE:Marine Devimon.

****

**Levare**

The leader of the Devas. He attacked Earth on the orders of Apocalymon. He was extremely powerful and actually defeated Matt, but once Lord Ishida awakened the Essence of Ice to its true powers, he was defeated. He possessed the Essence of Death.

MEGA:Deathmon

****

**Lisa**

Michael's fiance in Santa Carea. Killed by Charon.

****

**Lucifer, Lorenzo**

The strongest of the Dark Masters, he journeyed into the Digital World in the early 1990's and hired the Monster Makers to create for him a digimon of extreme power. He used the Tri-Warriors to find the escaped Kimeramon. After the conquest of the Digital World, his digimon fought Tai Kamiya, and almost killed him. After he discovered that Kimeramon, now Ukyo Oikawa, had discovered one of the Zhuqioamon Stones, he journeyed to Modem to find the others. He joined with Apocalymon to created Neo Digital World. He is killed by Takato and the war's end. He possessed the Essence of Shadow.

MEGA: Piedmon

**Makino, Rumiko**

Rika's mother. She fell in love with and eventually married Matt. She is a famous super model and is constantly worried about her appearance. 

****

**Makura**

The General of the Wiant Army. He was killed by Apocalymon.

****

**Marko**

Ai's twin brother. Together they possess the Essence of Shadow.

ROOKIE:Impmon--bypassess other levels--MEGA: Beelzemon.

**McCoy, Alice**

The granddaughter of Rob McCoy. Her family went to visit him while he was living in Tokyo. That was the time when Myotismon invaded and attacked her grandfather's house. Her hidden powers emerged and she absorbed the memories and personality of her grandfather shortly before he was killed. She absorbed other people on her way to the Convention Center. When she was brought before Myotismon, he separated her because of her powers. She shared a cell with Matsuto Tachikawa. She absorbed his powers shortly before he died, making her half Wiant. However, she took too much, and it left her with memory lose and her telekinetic power were out of control. She was found by Yamaki and placed in Hypnos's care for seven years. She escaped and was found by Matt. After reaching a control over her different personalities, she used the memories of her grandfather to help complete D-Reaper.

**McCoy, Rob**

The Monster Maker of Memory Circuits known as Dolphin. He was killed in Myotismon invasion of Tokyo.

**Milleniumon**

Oikawa's first Dark Lord. He was resurrected by Neo Digital World to abduct the Digital Warriors. He was defeated by Ryo and Wargreymon. Although Ryo is his true partner, there does not seem to be any love lost between them. He was very powerful, and if he had enough time, he might have become even more powerful than D-Reaper.

**Minomoto, Koji**

He and Takuya both arrived at Shibumi's lab in order to free June. He was given a Spirit, but like Takuya, his memory faded after the event. He later remembered sooner then Takuya, and helped to fight against Jp.

HUMAN SPIRIT: Lobomon--BEAST SPIRIT:Kendo Garurumon

**Miriya**

The ancient queen of the Wiants. After Apocalymon escaped from his first tomb, he absorbed her, but because of Miriya's interference, Apocalymon remained sealed until the Monster Makers awakened him. After the Monster of the Apocalypse's defeat, she was freed.

****

**Mora, Christina**

One of the Dark Masters, she was killed by Matt, but brought back to life as a ten-year-old. She captured Tk, and has a strong grudge against him. After Goldramon destroyed Puppetmon, Tk could have killed her, but did not. He handed her over to Hypnos, where she remains incarcerated. She possessed the Essence of Forest.

MEGA: Puppetmon

**Motomiya, Daisuke**

Davis's father was a weapons designer, who created powerful guns to be used against Oikawa. After his father was killed, he and his sister, June, were sent to live with their grandparents. During an earthquake, he was sent to the Digital World, where he found Tai's Crest, Digivice and digimon partner and also received all of Tai's memories up to his battle with Piedmon.  He became the Master of Courage and fought against Oikawa until he joined the Digital Warriors. He was searching for his sister, never realizing that she was with the Digidestined. He fell in love with Kari Kamiya, and the two were married. He is the father of Takato and is the DNA digivolving partner of Ken. He possessed the Crest of Miracles.

ROOKIE: Veemon--CHAMPION--Exveemon--ULTIMATE:Paildramon.

****

**Motomiya, June**

After Davis was thought dead during the earthquake, June was the only one who believed that her brother was alive. During Oikawa's invasion of Earth, she was severely burned on her face, and was forced to wear a burn mask. She took the name Mask, and joined the Digidestined. She became best friends with Mimi, and even received her Crest of Sincerity. She was captured by Shibumi's lab and infected with the Cyberdyne Virus to produce an immunity to it. After the end of the war, she and Davis were reunited.

ROOKIE:Alruamon--CHAMPION:Ninjamon--ULTIMATE:Pixemon.

****

**Motomiya, Takato**

He traveled back in time with Heny and Kazu in order to alter history to save Jeri and the person he looked up to the most, Kasumi. He is the son of Davis and Kari and after Kasumi's death, became the Digital Warrior's leader. There were not any accurate maps of the Digital World, he traveled to the year 1990 to draw one. He joined with Ukyo Oikawa and Peter Nerez to become the Tri-Warriors. After the battle with Kimeramon, he downloaded Oikawa's soul and brought it into the future with him. He used the Monster Makers cloning machine to clone a new body, but accidentally cloned a female body, Noriko. He is constantly under ratting himself and is worried about altering the future so that he was never born. Still, the other Digital Warriors from the future looked up to him very much. He possesses the Essence of Halo.

ROOKIE:Guillmon--CHAMPION:Growlmon--ULTIMATE:Wargrowlmon--MEGA: Gallantmon

**Myotismon**

A digimon who refused to serve the Dark Masters, he acquired the Crest of Light and journeyed to Earth to find the Eighth Child. He conquer Tokyo and captured nearly all the children in Odiba before being killed by Angewomon.

****

**Nerez, Mellissa**

The 50th clone of Michael and the leader of the Nerieds, or as Michael put it, his little sister. She was created to be his replacement in the Dark Masters, but was serving in the Dark Digidestined. She left Neo Digital World with the other Dark Digidestined. She possessed the Crest of Faith.

ROOKIE: Betamon--CHAMPION:Airdramon--ULTIMATE:Megadramon

**Nerez, Peter**

He joined the Tri-Warriors with Takato and Oikawa. After the battle with Kimeramon, he joined the Dark Masters, but defeated by Tai and Wargreymon. He was resurrected by Lucifer, but during a mission near Santa Carea, he was lost. He suffered a blow to the head and lost him memory. He took the name Michael and was the city's protector. He fell in love with a girl named Lisa, but she was killed by Charon.  He helped Ken and Izzy found the Zhuqioamon stone and the city was destroyed by Datamon. He joined Tai and remained the most loyal of the Digital Warriors. When he journeyed into the Dark Ocean, he found his Essence of Water. He eventually married Mimi and has a son named Peter.

ROOKIE:Betamon--CHAMPION:Seadramon--ULTIMATE:Megaseadramon--MEGA: Metalseadramon

****

**Oikawa, Ukyo**

During the 1980s, Oikawa entered the Digital World and joined with Takato and Nerez to form the Tri-Warriors. During the battle against Kimeramon, he was at the point of death. Takato downloaded his soul onto a cd and brought it back to the future. He was downloaded into a female clone of himself named Noriko. Takato brought her back to the past, and she joined with Kimeramon, who believed himself to be the real Oikawa, until she was liberated by the Digidestined. She later joined the Digital Warriors and became best friends with Mina. She is very sarcastic and pessimistic, but has a good heart. 

ROOKIE: Kunemon--CHAMPION:Kuwagamon

**Orion**

Formaly the Digidestined traitor Willis. After the Digidestined defeated his partner, Cberubimon, he found his way to Shibumi's lab, where he became infected with the Cyberdyne Virus. He joined Hypnos only to destroy Digidestined. He gave Jp the Spirit of Thunder and attempted to unleash the Cyberdyne Virus on the entire city, but was defeated by the Digidestined.

****

**Otomo, Zoe**

The Monster Maker of Passwords and Codes, known as Daisy. She worked with Mr. Motomiya and was with Mizuno the night the S.W.A.T. team attacked. She was thrown into one of his age-regressors and turned back into a young teenager. She later rejoined the other Monster Makers to created the D-Reaper.

**Plagemon**

The last of Oikawa's Dark Lords.She and Arukennimon were killed by Milleniumon.

**Proteus**

The leader of the army sent to stop Tai and the twins from entering Neo Digital City.He possessed the Essence of Metal, which gave him the ability to mimic any Digidestined. He gave Tai and Wargreymon a good fight, but when he 'reflected' Matt and Metalgarurumon, Wargreymon was almost defeated. Luckily Tai's Digi-Modify cards allowed him to win the battle.

MEGA: Zudomon

****

**Riley, Reika**

One of Hypnos's agents.

**Sergi**

A protector of Santa Carea, he discovered Michael in the woods and brought him back to the city. He was killed by Charon.

ULTIMATE: Scorpiomon

**Tachikawa, Keisuke**

Mimi's father. He funded the Monster Makers and was with them when Eiri revealed the location of the desert temple in the Middle East. When he arrived, he found Satoe and married her. They had two children Mimi and Matsuto.

**Tachikawa, Matsuto**

Mimi's younger brother. He was one of the children captured by Myotismon and placed in a cell with Alice. He tired to fight Myotismon, but was easily defeated. Before he died, he transferred his powers to Alice so that she could escape.

**Tachikawa, Mimi**

One of the few remaining Wiants, she watched the battle at Heighten View Terrace and was chosen as a Digidestined. She use to complain and win, but seven years fighting Oikawa changed her into a female warrior. During the mission to Modem, she revealed her Wiant powers to save Cody. Before she was captured by the Dark Masters and brainwashed to serve them, she handed her Crest of Sincerity over to June. After she was freed from Neo Digital World, she received Eiri's Essence of Earth. Darius helped her activate the Essence and unleash her anger. She killed Krake in order to save the captured Digidestined. She later marries Michael and has a son name Peter.

ROOKIE:Palmon--CHAMPION:Togemon--ULTIMATE:Lillymon--MEGA: Rosemon

**Tachikawa, Satoe**

Mimi and Matsuto's mother. She was the last full blooded Wiant and vowed to prevent Apocalymon's tomb from being discovered. Unfortunately, she arrived too late and the Monster Makers had already freed him. She meet Keisuke and married him.

**Taily, Megumi**

One of Hypnos's agents.

**Takaishi, Nancy**

Matt and Tk's mother.

**Takaishi, Takeru**

Matt's younger brother and the most loyal of the Digidestined. He is Matt's second and received his Crest of Friendship during his time in Modem. He defeated Orion and was captured by Mora. He marries Yolie at the war's end. 

ROOKIE: Patamon--CHAMPION:Angemon--ULTIMATE:Magna Angemon:MEGA:Golddramon.

**Takenouchi, Haruhiko**

Sora's father.

**Takenouchi, Sora**

She and Tai met each other while in pre-school and were together when they entered the Digital World. She and Tai truly had feelings towards one another, but she denied how she felt. After Tai battled Piedmon, she became the Digidestined leader and with Matt's help, transformed a large group of kids into a formidable army. She brought up Tai on charges and attempted to capture him. She and Matt became a couple, but it ended as soon as he overthrew her as Digidestined leader. She became infected with the Cyberdyne Virus and after she was cured, she and Tai finally confronted their feelings towards one another and were married. She is a very strong warrior yet cared deeply for her friends and family. She possess the Crest of Love

ROOKIE: Biyomon--CHAMPION:Birdramon--ULTIMATE:Garudamon

**Takenouchi, Toshiko**

Sora's mother, a florist. 

****

**Tommy**

Formerly, Mizuno, the Monster Maker of Powers and Batteries, Shibumi. He became mentally unstable and began experimenting on children with the Cyberdyne Virus. He was killed during the S.W.A.T. attack, but because of his misdeeds, he was reincarnated as Tommy. He joined with the other Monster Makers to create D-Reaper.

**Vassil, Anna**

She joined the Digital Warriors at Tai's trial and was his bodyguard while he recovered. They became a short lived couple, but broke up when Tai realized his true feelings towards Sora. She received the Essence of Air.

ROOKIE:Penguinmon--CHAMPION:Unimon--MEGA:Eaglemon

**Wong, Henry**

A Tamer from the future, he use to belong to the Digidestined until he joined Kasumi's Digital Warriors. He journeyed back with Takato and Kazu.

ROOKIE:Terriermon:CHAMPION:Gargomon

**Wong, Jaarin**

Henry's older sister.

**Wong, Jonyu**

Henry's father, the Monster Maker of Motherboards, Dao. 

****

**Wong, Mayumi**

Henry's mother.

**Yamachi**

The fusion of Tai and Matt. He is the strongest Digidestined in the story and his digimon, Omnimon, is the most power digimon. After Apocalymon destroyed his modify cards, Omnimon was stuck by himself in battle. He was losing until he reached deep inside and found the power to win.

MEGA Omnimon

****

**Yamaki, Mitsuto**

The commander of Hypnos. He and Sam Ichijoji built the Hypnos organization, but was almost assassinated by the Digimon Empress. He helps defeat the Devas and even helps the Monster Makers create D-Reaper.

****

**Zhuqioamon**

The Sovereign of the North, he fought against Apocalymon, but was defeated. After watching his three fellow sovereigns be destroyed, he used his power to separate Apocalymon's power into the five Zhuqioamon Stones before he died.


End file.
